


【授权翻译】When Lines Are Blurred/模糊其词

by Milfoil_c



Series: 【授权翻译】When Love Happens/当爱降临 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 30,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>校园AU。Jensen Ackles是称霸学校的面临不及格的高中橄榄球队四分卫。Jared Padalecki，全A生，被指定帮助他补习。当他们打破了所有的现状时才发现，也许成为自己想要的样子并没有那么糟糕。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failures Can't Be Choosers 失败者没有选择权

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Lines Are Blurred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843805) by [fallenforsupernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared被指定帮助学校橄榄球四分卫Jensen Ackles补习，并且觉得这是最糟糕的惩罚。但是第一节课过后，Jared有了不同的感觉。

Jared坐在教室前排，目光呆滞的看着黑板。Mr.Edlund在喋喋不休的讲某个课题，但是天知道Jared正在上哪节课。Edlund单调的语气让Jared忍不住发呆出神。这是连"老师的宠儿"Jared Padalecki也没法保持清醒的一节课。可是当Edlund尖锐的责骂穿过教室直指最后一排，Jared进入了警戒模式。  
  
“Ackles！”  
  
Jared努力忍住哼声。当然了。Jensen Ackles。毁了他自己的学习，恐怕现在一只手还搂着Danneel。典型的高中情侣，橄榄球四分卫和拉拉队队长。这整件事就像烂片的情节被活生生的塞进了Jared的生活里。  
  
“你觉得你和Harris小姐可以停止四目对视然后搞清楚这节课到底在讲什么吗？”

Mr.Edlund继续说道。  
  
“对此我保持怀疑，Eddie。我们正在自己的小世界里。”  
  
“Ackles，你再叫我一次Eddie我会让你每天都放学后留校直到学期末。”  
  
Jensen轻蔑的哼了一声。“当然了，也只剩最后宝贵的几周了。然后我就可以离开这地方。”

“如果你能毕业的话。”Edlund反击道。Jared咬住嘴唇。Jensen真的没法毕业吗？”你知道吗，”Edlund继续说，“我有一个更好的主意，下课后来找我。你也是，Padalecki。”  
  
Jared猛然抬头。“我？我做什么了？”  
  
Jensen和Danneel在教室后排偷偷嗤笑，和他们几个朋友一起。Edlund叹气。他和这群学生想摆脱他一样渴望想摆脱这群学生。  
  
“没什么，Padalecki，下课后等着就好。”他重新面向黑板。“好了，现在从这幅图了我们可以看出……”  
  
Jared切换回了他的昏迷模式。  
  
当意味着下课的铃声响起时学生全都急忙起身，以最快的速度冲出教室。Edlund布置了估计一半人都不会完成的作业 —— 包括Ackles。这提醒了Jared，“糟了，我下课得留在这里。”  
Jared愤愤的把书扔进书包，懒散而不情愿的靠在课桌前。  
Jensen居然他妈的闲逛到了讲台前，当着Edlund的面和Danneel吻别。“一会儿见，宝贝。”  
  
“拜拜，”Danneel嘻笑着走了。当她在门口撞到Jared时甚至都没有看他一眼。混蛋。  
  
当最后一个人离开教室时就只剩他们3个人了。  
Mr.Edlund开口，“好了，Ackles，你的成绩单很让人失望。希望你是只有我的课接近不及格，虽然我预感这不太可能。”  
  
“全是D，”Jensen自豪的说。“至少我成绩很稳定，始终如一。”

“你会很稳定，始终如一的待在这里到死为止除非你成绩有起色。”  
  
Ackles仅仅耸了耸肩。“那我就有机会更多次见到你明亮的笑脸了。”  
  
Edlund看起来像他在克制不越过桌子把Ackles勒死的冲动。他做了次深呼吸。“好吧，我会对你的脸感到厌倦恶心的。所以我在为你找一位助教。”

  
Jensen扬起了眉毛。Jared的胃翻涌起骤然下跌的失重感。他是一个全A生，Jensen即将不及格。Jensen需要一个助教。操。

“一个助教？”Jensen和Jared异口同声。只不过Jensen的声音低沉而有气无力，Jared的却在尖叫破音的边缘。Ackles看了他一眼。  
  
Edlund冷笑道，“对，Ackles，一个助教。Mr.Padalecki的成绩是全A。我肯定他有能力帮助你。当然，你根本就没有拒绝的借口。”  
  
Jared清了清喉咙。“呃，我目前还有其他事情缠身所以……”  
  
“是啊，你的社交生活一定很忙，”Jensen讥笑，“你朋友那么多。”  
  
Jared感到脸颊正逐渐变红，“很多学术的事情。大学申请。”

  
“那些你甚至还没开始考虑的事，Mr.Ackles，”Edlund斥责道。Jensen只是翻了个白眼。  
  
Jared真的不想做这个。他有太多原因解释为什么他不想做这个。“我真的很忙。”  
  
Edlund叹气。“我会给你额外学分，Padalecki，如果你能把这个一文不值的学生鞭策成有竞争力的大学申请者。”  
  
Jared真的不需要额外学分，而且给多少学分都不能说服Jared来帮助像Ackles这样可悲的人。“Mr.Edlund...”  
  
“拜托，我们俩都不想做这个，就算了吧。”Jensen附和道。  
  
“决定权不在你们手上！你要当Ackles的助教，Mr.Padalecki，而Ackles你要配合他。你马上就要毕业了，Ackles，我希望你意识到这一点。”  
  
“是啊是啊，说的好像我会优先考虑这个似的。我等着橄榄球冠军杯呢。”  
  
“你猜怎么着？有些大学可能会提供橄榄球运动员奖学金，前提是你成绩要及格。”  
  
Jensen嘟囔抱怨。“好吧好吧，我他妈会去上助教课的。”  
  
Jared只想勒死Edlund。“好。我会辅导他。”  
  
“棒极了。明天放学后停车场见，Padalecki，”Jensen幸灾乐祸的勾起嘴角，“我希望你准备好和我相处了。”  
  
Jared痛苦的呻吟。  
  
  
  
Jared根本就没有心情吃午饭。他和他最好的朋友，Mike Rosenbaum坐在一起，头埋进胳膊里。Mike担心的看着他，“历史课上的不顺利，嗯？”  
  
“我被强迫帮某人补习。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
Jared抬头。“Jensen Ackles。”  
  
Mike惊讶无比。“橄榄球四分卫，女孩的梦中情人，在和Danneel Harris约会的Jensen Ackles？”  
  
Jared重新低下头。“倒霉透了。”  
  
“怎么回事？”  
  
“Edlund把我拖下水的。相信我，Jensen和我一样’期待‘这件事情。”  
  
“你要怎么从他那可恶的态度里活下来？”  
  
Jared摇了摇头。“杀了我吧。这比让我和那个混蛋相处到学期末轻松一点。”  
  
Mike面露同情。“抱歉了，伙计，身为你最好的朋友我有义务让你活过高中。”  
  
“去他妈的高中。”  
  
“从来没想过我会听到Jared Padalecki说这话。”  
  
“闭嘴，Mike。”  
  
Mike大笑着咬了一口三明治。“无论如何，”他满嘴花生酱，含糊不清的说，“至少你可以多见到Genevieve了，她挺吸引你的对吧？”  
  
Jared耸耸肩。“我猜是的。”

他撒谎了。实际上，比起Genevieve他更感兴趣的是她男朋友，不过他还没有胆量告诉人任何人。哪怕他最好的朋友。  
  
Mike拍了拍他的肩膀。“我得回去赶微积分作业了，好好享受辅导Jensen Ackles的时光。”  
  
Jared又把头埋进了胳臂里。

  
***********************************************

 

Jensen配合着收音机里播出的乡村音乐的节奏用铅笔敲击桌面。Kirpke是唯一一位他能忍受的老师。他的英语老师恐怕是他见过的最从容的老师了。“我们今天要探寻屠场的深意。”

 

“英语课哪有屠场？”Chris开玩笑道。Jensen给他最好的朋友投去一个大大的微笑。

 

“不，Mr.Kane。屠场。这是Upton Sinclair的一本小说。我们将会深层探究肉类加工业以及当时恐怖的氛围。”

 

Chris扬眉。“只有差不多一个月我们就毕业了。我们要怎么读完一本书？”

 

“准备好花更多时间呆在图书馆里而不是球场上，Mr.Kane。”

 

Jensen和Chris同时翻了个白眼。他们中的任何一个都非常不可能在剩下的任何时间里去图书馆。更何况冠军杯正在逐步逼近。Kripke似乎读出了他们的心思，因为他说，“你也是，Mr.Ackles。虽然课程进度只剩下最后一点但是着不意味着你可以松懈。”

 

Jensen叹了口气。“遵命，长官。”

 

Kripke露出了从容的笑容。“好了，让我们进入屠场的世界吧。”他轻柔的声音把Jensen送入了梦乡。

 

 

 

Jensen恐怕是今天学校放学时最生气的人。他不想让最讨人厌的老师的宠儿之一给他上他妈的什么辅导课。Jared Padalecki自大，哈佛水准，成绩超群，而且令人讨厌。如果让Jensen和叫人头大的Padalecki呆在一起超过五分钟，Jensen会发疯的。

 

他跌坐在英语教室外，倚在墙上。直到一只柔软的手搭上肩膀时才抬起头。“嗨，Danni。”

Danneel坐在他旁边。“嘿，宝贝，怎么了？你几乎没碰你的午饭。”

 

Jensen用手肘环住弯曲的膝盖。“Edlund让我上辅导课。”

 

Danneel的眉毛上扬了完美的弧度。老天，她真的太好看了。“辅导课？”

 

“很明显他突然对我的教育产生了兴趣。大学啊之类的。”

 

Danni温柔的用手指拂过Jensen的发梢。“谁是你的助教？”

 

“Jared Padalecki。”

 

“谁？”

 

“他坐在我们历史课的前排。头发乱糟糟的，高的跟树一样，老是没精打采的那个？”

 

Danneel点了点头。“你要被老师的乖宝宝辅导了？”

 

“倒霉透了。”Jensen叹气。“他应该在停车场等我了。我们要去学习，还得教我集中注意力什么的。”

 

Danni嗤笑，“听起来相当糟糕。“

 

“这真的会变的很糟糕，Danni，我需要你。”

 

Dannel轻轻的吻了他的鬓角。“我永远都会在你身边，宝贝。支持你生命里的每一步。不论你上不上大学，你是我的而我也是你的，永远。”

 

Jensen凑近吻了她。“永远。”

 

***********************************************

 

Jared在车旁不耐烦的用脚敲着地面。“他迟到了。他当然会迟到。”

 

“放轻松，放轻松，我来了。”Jensen靠在Jared的车边，“晚了一点点而已。”

 

Jared忍不住翻了个白眼。“就，赶紧上车，我们会去你家然后——”

 

“不要！”Jensen突然说，“不要去我家。去你家。”

 

Jared挑眉，“呃，好吧，我家有点乱。”

 

“我不在乎，反正我们不能去我家。”

 

Jared打开了他的车门，“好吧，那就上车，Ackles。”

 

“行行行，”Jensen跳进了副驾驶座位，“开始这该死的补习吧，Padalecki。”

 

Jared一边在家门口停车，一边祈祷他父母不在家。这真是Jared有史以来经历的最尴尬的一次车程。他们两个都丝毫没有尝试与对方说话而且Jensen一直在敲击仪表盘，好像是为了打出什么节奏一样。Jared不得而知。

 

Jensen哼哼着跳下车，用脚踹门关上。“注意点，”Jared怒气冲冲的回应道，“这并不是辆新车，它他妈的不像你的宝马或者随便你开的什么车。”

 

“随便你怎么讨厌宝马，”Jensen轻松的回答，“反正她漂亮极了。”

 

“是啊，除非你是个傻瓜才会这么想。”Jared低声咕哝道。

“我听见了。”

 

“我就是故意让你听见的。”

 

Jared家的小房子可能根本没法和Jensen家巨大的——据Jared所闻——豪宅相比。有盘子在水槽里，草稿和书扔的到处都是。Jared带路上楼，等着Jensen对他家做出评价。但他并没有等到。

 

垃圾流行音乐从Jared妹妹的房间里传出，当Jared路过时猛敲她的房门。“Megan！把声音调小！”

“什么？”

 

“把音乐声音调小！”

 

“什么？”Jared听见Megan发出一丝窃笑，他知道她能听见他说的话。Jared把门推开。

 

“把音乐声音调小一点！你个小混球！”Jared厉声说道。Jensen从Jared肩膀旁探出头去。

 

“嘿，“他打了个招呼，”你是Jared的妹妹？

 

Megan像条鱼一样不停的张开又合上她的嘴，“Megan”她勉强说道。

 

“可爱的名字。我也有个妹妹，叫Mackenzie。”

 

“Mackenzie Ackles？我认识她！”

 

“我是Jensen Ackles，而你的哥哥正准备帮我通过考试，”Jensen把手搭上Jared的肩膀，并且一点也没在意。“所以如果你能把音乐调低一点的话，就再好不过了。”他向Megan投去一个令人眩晕的微笑。Megan脸红了。

 

“没问题。”

 

Jensen朝她眨了眨眼。“继续带路吧，Padalecki。”

 

Jared转身叹了口气，把Jensen领进了自己的卧室。他打开门，当Jensen进来后又迅速地关上。Jensen挑眉，但是并没有对此说什么。“那我们开始吧。”Jensen把他的背包扔到Jared床上。

 

“行。你想先做哪门作业？”Jared问道。

 

“哪门都不想。我只想和Danni出去玩。”

 

“Jensen，”Jared叫苦道，“拜托了，妥协一下吧。”

 

Jensen叹着气，但是老实地拿出了他的微积分课本。“先做难的，对吧？”

 

Jared其实觉得微积分相当简单——但是他没有说，“好啊，随便你想怎么安排。”

 

Jensen翻开他的课本。“呃，所以说我有一堆问题要做。所以说，呃，就这个吧。”Jensen看起来没那么自信了，这可是新鲜事。Jared有点幸灾乐祸。

 

“开始吧。如果你需要帮忙叫我就好了。”

 

“是啊，好吧。”Jensen不服气的哼了一声。自大的混蛋。

 

补习进行到快一半，Jared抬头才发现Jensen皱着眉头。他的铅笔甚至没有移动过，纸上什么也没写。Jared无动于衷的继续埋头做他自己的作业，但是Ackles清了清他的喉咙说，“呃，我可能，大概，需要一点帮助。我不能……我不知道怎么做……”Jensen听起来很难为情。

 

Jared真的很想抓住这个难得的机会捉弄他，但是当他抬头，对上视线的是Jensen真诚无助的眼神。哪怕是Jensen也不该在这个时候被嘲笑。“你哪里不太懂？”

 

“呃……所有的？”

 

这就是为什么你上课应该认真听讲。“没关系的，”Jared发现自己下意识的说着这些话，“这就是为什么我在这里帮你。”Jared挪了挪位置，坐在Jensen旁边。“所以，你现在在做哪道题？”

 

“第一题。”Jensen涨红着脸，“我只是——我不聪明。”

Jared不由得同情起Jensen现在脆弱而迷惑的境地。“这只需多加练习。看，这只是一个基础的体积问题。只不过有很多的数字和符号。”

 

“我不懂符号，为什么题目里要有这么多符号？”Jensen抱怨道。

 

Jared暗自憋笑，“如果我教你第一题，你能保证试着做其他的题目吗？”

 

“那我还能继续问你吗？”Ackles问道。他转身面向Jared，而Jared，当他看到Jensen眼睛里令人惊艳的绿色时，几乎喘不上气。

 

“当然”，他含糊地说，“这就是助教该做的。”

 

Jensen害羞的微微一笑。Jared发觉这个辅导课或许没有那么糟糕。

 

***********************************************

 

Jensen坐在Jared的床上写微积分作业。Jared已经给他看了第一题的思路，这让接下来的题目，惊人的，变的简单了不少。他再问了Jared几次，但是独自做完了50题的绝大部分。当他写完最后一题时，他“哈！”的一声，得意的扔下铅笔。

 

Jared抬头看他，“怎么了？”

 

“我写完了！”Jensen激动自豪地欢呼，“我写完了所有的题目！”

 

Jared也面露喜色，“你终于完成了你应该做的。”

 

Jensen挥了挥他的拳头。“我当然完成了。我猜多亏了你。不过，你也写完了吗？”

 

“是啊，写完微积分了。还有历史，还有物理。”

 

“靠，去你妈的，去你妈的你怎么这么聪明。”Jared似乎被吓了一跳，Jensen慌忙接着说，“这是我和我朋友互相讲话的方式，我们不恨彼此。这就像，恩，善意的骂人方式。”

 

“是这样吗？”Jared可爱而迷惑的皱起眉头。

 

“是的，Jared。”Jensen说，“是这样的。”

 

“我们接下来可以做历史。”Jared提议。

 

“去他妈的Edlund。他觉得我很傻。”Jensen气急败坏的踢床，“也许他是对的，操。”

 

“我不认为这次是善意的骂人，”Jared回复道。

 

Jensen花了一会儿工夫才意识到Jared真的在试图讲个笑话。他忍住不大笑出声。

“不，这次是恶意的骂人。”

 

“猜到了。所以，你想做历史，英语，还是科学？”

 

“我的英语不需要帮忙，”Jensen坦白道，“我拿了A。”

 

Jared高高扬起的眉毛都快被刘海遮住了，“你拿了A？”

 

“是的，所有人总是这么惊讶，”Jensen说。这实际上让他挺难过的，所有人都认为他什

么科目都学不好。

 

“我以为你全是D？”

 

“不，”Jensen说，“英语是A，其他都是C，除了历史。我的历史是D。Edlund恨我。在老师恨我的情况下我没法上课。”

 

“但是你永远坐在后排，和Danneel讨论八卦，这算是问题之一。”

 

Jensen冷哼一声。“我不八卦。女孩子才八卦。我是个男人。”

 

Jared忍俊不禁地笑起来，“好吧，抱歉，无论如何，她在分散你的注意力。”

 

Jensen耸肩。“她是我的女朋友。我会和她呆在一起。永远。”

 

“永远是段很长的时间，Jensen。”

 

“我知道，”Jensen不满地嘟囔。他重新躺回床上。“我知道，我只是……”我不知道我还能做什么。“我只是想要这样。”

 

Jared看着他。Jensen看出了他眼里的同情，这让他微微恼怒。Jensen恨别人这样怀有同情地看着他。“听着，”Jared说，“Edlund是错的。你一点都不傻。你的英语是A，你也有C，这是及格的等地。我们可以让所有这些成绩上升。我保证。”

 

“你为什么要这么友好？”Jensen问。

 

“你为什么要这么友好？”

Jensen没有回答。Jared得意的笑了笑。以为他自己什么都知道，是吧聪明鬼？行。就让他这么以为吧。Jensen不在乎。

 

“为什么你英语能拿到A？”Jared突然发问。

 

Jensen清了清嗓。不知怎么的，当Jared问这个问题时他一点都没感到被冒犯。“呃，因为我喜欢Kirpke。”

 

“我觉得这不是唯一的原因。”

 

Jensen不喜欢Jared这样试探他。“可能我就是英语好。我在课上很努力。而且我算是个好的作家。行了吧。”

 

Jared咧嘴笑道，“你会写文章？我刚还以为你是个男人呢。”

 

“闭嘴。男作家也是存在的。”

 

“的确，但是你不在写书吧，你在写书吗？”Jared的问题故意得太过明显。

 

“论文和别的一些。”Jensen绝对不可能告诉Jared他在写什么。

 

Jared暂时放弃了这个话题。“我很友好是因为我可以拿到额外学分，也可以帮你争取到上大学的机会。”

 

Jensen咬住了他的嘴唇。“我们都知道我是考不上大学的。都到这个时候了，我能毕业就算是奇迹。”

 

“你会的。”Jared说。他语气里的坚定让Jensen感到惊讶。“我知道你会的。”

 

现在Jensen需要做的是说服他自己。

 

***********************************************

 

Jared几乎吃不出晚饭是什么味。他妈妈做了他的最爱，意大利面和肉丸。但是Jared只是勉强吞了点面条。“Jared，”他爸爸终于说，“你还好吗？”

 

“是，我很好，”Jared说谎道。实际上，从他坐在全校最性感的男生仅一英尺远开始，他的心脏就开始跳得跟连珠炮似的停不下来。

 

“你确定吗？”他妈妈问。她的声音既温柔又和善，Jared实在没法对她说谎。

 

“我在辅导Jensen Ackles。”

 

Alan满脸诧异。“你高中的三又二分之一年都在抱怨他，现在你突然帮他补课？这是怎么开始的？”

 

“要怪就怪Mr.Edlund，”Jared沉闷地说，“我这么做能赚额外学分。”

 

“你不需要，”Sherri说，“你的绩点已经是4.0了。”

 

“我知道，妈，但是没有我的帮助他可能没法毕业。”

 

“他难道不是个混蛋？”Sherri问，“你说过他眼里只有橄榄球和他自己。”

 

“恩，我知道我这么说过。我现在也这么想。但是我可能是错的。人有可能犯错。”

 

“犯错的不会是你，”Megan插嘴说道，“你从幼儿园起就没犯过错。”

 

“凡是都会有第一次的，Megan。”Jared说道。

 

“他或许只是在耍你，”Megan回答，用叉子把她的面条搅得一团糟，“或许他只是在利用你拿到个好的成绩而已。”

 

上帝啊，Jared多么希望他能证明这是错的。但是他不能否认，同样的想法曾经划过他的脑海。“他不会，”Jared固执的说，“我知道他不会。”

 

“所以说一节辅导课后你就成了他最好的朋友啦？相信我，你在学校里碰到他的时候他会直接无视你走掉。”

 

“Megan！”Sherri严厉的训斥道，“不要这么说话。”

 

Megan耸了耸肩，没有露出丝毫歉意。“我只是实话实说。”

 

Jared叉起食物却发现他最后残存的胃口也彻底消失了。Alan察觉到了。“Megan在胡说而已。吃饭，Jared。”

 

Jared点点头，把叉子凑近嘴巴。食物尝起来一点味道都没有，只叫Jared反胃。虽然，这种呕吐感其实是来自Megan的话。Jared一次又一次的希望她是错的。

 

但是愿望又有多少次会成真呢？

 

 

 

第二天早上，Jared打开柜子准备拿些教科书。一开始他还以为他开错了柜子，因为眼前一片紫色。Jared走近才发现他的教科书，他的笔记本，还有柜子里其他的一切都被黏上了一层紫色的布丁状的物质。他目瞪口呆地看着这乱糟糟的柜子，直到身后爆发出响亮的讥笑声。

 

Jared猛地回头，发现Steve Carlson和Chris勾肩搭背着起哄叫好。在他们看清他眼里的痛苦前，他迅速低头垂视地面。”早上好，Padalecki！“Chris欢快的说，“有什么事不对劲吗？”

 

Jared从之前的经验总结出回答问题只会挨揍。他把头压得低低的，努力擦掉尽可能多的紫色黏糊。它们粘到Jared手上，这让Jared感到一阵阵恶心。老天知道他有多恨Chris和Steve。校园人气最高的学生之二，Jensen橄榄球球队里的两名成员。Jensen。他不可能参与设计了这个。

 

“发生了什么？”突然有人说，“你们两个混球干了什么？”

 

Jared认出了这个声音。Ackles在这。或许……或许他能帮忙。Jared转身看向这三个人。人群开始聚拢。“只是从老师的走狗那里找点乐子。”Chris懒洋洋的说，“反正他又不会还手。”

 

Steve上下打量着他的身体。“你可以是个完美的橄榄球队员。如果的你的脚不是如此的糟糕。”

 

像是为了强调Steve的观点一般，Jared滑到了一些黏糊，重重的摔到地上。他的脚腕完全扭错了方向，痛的他倒抽一口冷气。Chris和Steve又爆发出一轮笑声。Jensen没有在笑，但是他也没有出手相助。Jared抬头无助的看向Jensen，Jensen咬了咬嘴唇。他稍微向前走了些，似乎是要来帮忙，但还是止步途中。

 

“行了吧，你们这群混蛋，赶紧走吧。”Jared听到Jensen说，“你们上课要迟到了。”

 

“你什么时候开始在乎上课了？”

 

“走吧，Chris，”Jensen命令道，“你也是，Steve。”

 

“哟，Ackles，那明天派对见？”

 

“恩，恩。”

 

Jared把头埋在柜子里，直到他感觉有人走近他。他抬头太快而狠狠撞到了顶端的金属。Jensen随意的靠在柜子边。“你还好吧？”

 

Jared瞪着他。“还好。你不应该去上课？”

 

“你不应该吗？”

 

“我会去上课的，但是你的混蛋朋友把我的书上涂满了……”Jared举起双手，“见鬼，我甚至都不知道这是什么！”

 

“香草味布丁，用紫色的食物调了色。”Jensen用手指蘸了点黏糊随即舔掉，“看见了吧？”

 

Jared翻了个白眼。“不论它能不能吃，现在我的书上到处都是。”

 

“你需要帮忙吗？”

 

“不。你快去上课。”

 

“我们的辅导课还继续，对吧？“

 

Jared注视着Jensen真诚的眼睛。“当然，3点停车场。”

 

“我这次会努力不迟到的。”Jensen掠过一丝笑意，“拜拜，Padalecki。”

 

“拜。”Jared呢喃着。Jensen已经走了。

 

***********************************************

 

Jensen为Chris和Steve恶作剧而懊恼。他早知道他们打算整出点事情来。周四早上他们总是容易被惹恼。这是他们橄榄球队比赛的前一天，他们需要发泄一些紧张的情绪。但这没有缓和Jensen的罪恶感，尤其是当他看到Jared那双温柔的眼睛里的痛苦。

 

一天以前Jensen可能会和他的朋友一起大笑起哄。见鬼的，他甚至会去帮他们的忙。今天，他能想到的，全都是Jared在他已经泄气的时候不厌其烦的给他讲着微积分作业的模样。Jared和善而有趣，而且，的确，他很聪明，但这不意味着他是个坏人。

 

Jensen才是，站在那里看着一个善良的灵魂被毫无缘由的任意羞辱的坏人。

 

他在物理笔记上到处涂鸦。他记下了一些反正他也不会理解的东西，所以不记又何妨呢？Jensen不会毕业，他不会上大学。他是一个失败者。Mr.Edlund是对的。Edlund针对他的每一个嘲讽，每一句谩骂，每一个评价都是对的；Jensen哪也去不了。他用力按压的力道太大，铅笔猛然折断。操。

除了他的心，又多了一个要修补的东西。

 

Jensen颓然地坐在教室里。差不多30分钟后他彻底放弃记笔记了，反正他今天可以在辅导课的时候直接复印Jared的。这样他就不用怎么动脑子了。也许Jared也会像帮他的微积分作业一样给他讲这些物理问题。

 

Jensen感到了他的背上突然增加的重量和女生的惊叫，“嘿，Jenny！”

 

Jensen笑了。“嗨，Danni。”

 

Danneel吻上他的脖子。“辅导课怎么样？”她轻声说。

 

Jensen呻吟道，“简直要命，Danni。我什么都不知道。他太他妈的聪明了。这只是换个方式提醒我我哪也去不了。”

 

Danneel从Jensen身上滑下来，把Jensen的脸转向她，“Jensen。你是个大好人。让Edlund见鬼去，让所有人见鬼去，如果他们看不见我所见到的你。我不在乎大学。我想和你在一起。你又聪明又灵敏又有魅力，而且总那么擅长团队合作，不论球场上下。我从来没有见过其他人让我有这种感觉。”

 

Jensen微笑地看着他漂亮的女朋友，“我到底是有多幸运才得到你，Danni？”

 

Danneel露出得意灿烂的笑容，“你是个幸运的人，Ackles。”

 

“希望有一部分幸运可以持续到明天比赛的时候。这是冠军杯前仅剩的几场之一了。”

 

“你会赢的，”Danneel自信的说，“我很确定。”

 

Jensen很好奇其他人是怎么对他保持信心的。很显然Jensen看不见别人眼中的他自己。Jensen看不见任何希望。

 

 

 

 


	2. Fine Print 附属细则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared和Jensen上了第二节辅导课。Jared疑惑起他对Jensen的感觉，而Jensen疑惑起他对于……一切的感觉。

Jared因为一步步逼近他的第三节课恐惧起来，等待他的会是末日审判般的煎熬。听Edlund喋喋不休的讲着历史……Jared不再想面对这个糟糕的课堂了。他喜欢历史。他喜欢历史一整年了。Jared恐怕一辈子都会喜欢历史。但是某个蠢货四分卫仅用了一节辅导课就毁了他。一个小时和那个笨蛋单独相处，Jared就找不着北了。

Jared在进教室前深呼吸了几次。Danneel趴在桌子上，手搭在旁边的空椅子上——那是为Jensen留的座位。Gen正在转过头和Danneel聊天。她纤瘦的身材和有光泽的长发没有再像以前一样让Jared的心脏漏掉一拍。Jared几乎要开始怀念这有多容易：像其他人一样喜欢漂亮好看，受欢迎的女孩们。

然而，他却喜欢漂亮好看，受欢迎的女孩们的男朋友们。

Jared固定的坐在一个前排座位。没有人坐在他旁边，除非考试的时候有人想作弊。Jensen和往常一样，在上课铃响起的最后一刻慢悠悠的逛进教室，溜坐到Danneel旁边。  
他们会在Mr.Edlund朝他们大吼大叫前交换一个吻。笨蛋而快乐的情侣。

但是仔细考虑起来，Jared真的认为Jensen有成为一个好人的可能性。

当Edlund开始讲课时Jared开起了小差。他的声线一如既往的保持着可以让刚摄入咖啡因的人睡着的单调。大概过了15分钟，Jared鼓起勇气回头瞟了一眼Jensen。

Jensen在和Danneel聊天。他们的头为彼此倾侧，脸上挂着愚蠢的傻笑。突然，Jensen抬头时对上了Jared的注视。Jared猛地把头转回去，他觉得他的脖子要被扭断了。该死，这很疼。Jared不住地揉自己的脖子，试图忘掉Jensen翠绿的眼睛径直看穿他灵魂时带来的触电般的感觉。

Jared想要回头确认Jensen是否还在看着他。Jared希望他在。Jared希望Jensen感受到他们视线相聚时和他一样的心悸。Jared用余光窥视后排座位，瞥见的只是Jensen重新回到了和Danneel的交谈中。Jared所有的幻想都消失了。

早就知道会是这样。

Jared转身面向黑板。Edlund正在展示一副标注着小红点的世界地图。也许在某个重要的时期那里发生的过某个重要的战争里的某个重要的战役。Jared开始打瞌睡。Edlund的课？不重要。现在唯一重要的战役就是保持清醒。

Jared听到了一阵清脆的笑声，回头发现Danneel和她的朋友们在被Jensen说的话逗笑。Edlund面升怒色。“Miss Harris！请保持安静！我还在认真教书——虽然你或者你漂亮的男朋友一点也不在乎。”

“我们在乎，”Danneel嗲声嗲气的说道，“可在乎了。”她声音里微妙的讽刺只有年轻人听得出来。Mr.Edlund只是吸了吸鼻子，重新回到了他愚蠢地图的课题中去。

Ackles笑着凑近身子在她耳边低语，“干得漂亮，甜心。”

Jared忍不住希望Jensen凑近低语的是他的耳朵。恐怕永远不会有这样的机会。再说了，Ackels就是个混蛋。Jared悄悄的在心底训斥了刚才那个有点嫉妒Danneel和她的红发和修剪漂亮的指甲的自己。他讨厌这个完美的拉拉队队长。

而他最讨厌的，就是她愚蠢的，傲慢的，以自我为中心的，橄榄球狂热的，绿眼睛的男朋友。

 

Jared下节课是微积分。这是门简单的课，至少对于像Jared这么聪明的人来说，而且感谢苍天这节课Jensen不和他一起上。但是Danneel和Chris都和Jared同班。派对皇后和Jensen的得力左右手。Jared知道Chris恐怕还陶醉在今天早上羞辱他的快感里，而Danneel——好吧，她总是特别尖酸刻薄。Jared有充分的理由恨他们两个人。

他们的老师，Mr.Hagan，开口说道，“同学们，学期末已经临近了，虽然橄榄球冠军杯也一样——”Chris高呼了一声，“但是不意味着我们应当分散任何注意力。期末考试会在学期末进行。同学们，我期待你们所有人取得好成绩。只要足够努力，一切皆有可能。”Jared快速的瞥了一眼Danneel和Chris，他很好奇他们是否会不及格。

“现在，打开你们的课本。把手机收起来。我们从第508页开始。我说了把手机收起来，Mr.Harris。你也是，Mr.Kane。再让我看见一次，我会没收整个暑假！”

Danneel惊恐得赶紧把手机扔进了书包。Chris十分镇静地把手机塞进了口袋，Jared怀疑它绝对不会整节课都被乖乖的放在那里。没有人在课上专心于微积分。哪怕Mr.Hagan。“好吧同学们，”Hagan打着哈欠说，“你们开始写回家作业吧。课就上到这里。”

有些学生们欢呼雀跃的惊叫，Jared看见Chris的手快速摸向他藏手机的口袋。Jared潦草地扫视着回家作业的题目，竖起耳朵试图听清Dannel和Chris的谈话。“那么，辅导课怎么样？”Chris小声地问Dannel。

“你说Jensen的那个？糟糕极了。”

“真的？”  
“是啊。他说Padalecki聪明又自大。他受不了坐在他旁边写作业。”

“恩，Padalecki的确很讨厌，”Chris附和道，“我发誓，如果他敢对Jensen及格不了有任何嘲笑，我一定会把他打得半死，我才不管他多高呢。”

Danneel笑着握住他的胳膊，“我知道你会的，宝贝，但是Jensen可以照顾好他自己，他不是小孩了。他是四分卫。”她最后一句话听起来很得意。

“一提到橄榄球我现在满脑子都是冠军杯，就剩几周了，Danni。我们努力这么久就是为了它。Jensen真的太期待冠军杯了……如果我们输了，我都不敢想会发生什么。”

“会有拉拉队在场边为你们打气加油。”Danneel安慰他，“我相信你们。”

“Mr.Kane!Mr.Harris！写作业！”Mr.Hagan在前排说道。

Dannel白了他一眼，他们压低头，把声音放的更轻，“如果Jensen因为辅导课而分心我们就完蛋了。我们需要他110%的完全集中，专注。他是我们的队长，我们的领袖。你能保证他继续在橄榄球这条正轨上而不是歪到什么学术上去吗？”

Danneel吹破了鼓起的泡泡糖，“相信我，他通往学术的那条路早就断了。Jensen全身心的投入在橄榄球里。辅导课对他来说分文不值，Padalecki也是。”

Chris咯咯地笑出声，“等等，我得跟你讲下我和Steve今天早上做了什么……”

Jared没有再听下去。辅导课对他来说分文不值，Padalecki也是。Danneel的话在Jared的脑海里一遍又一遍的回响。她比学校的任何人都了解Jensen；她是Jensen最亲密的心腹知己。Danneel——虽然Jared不想承认——她大概说的是实话。Jensen不在乎。不在乎辅导课，不在乎Jared。

当下课铃响起时，Jared的作业纸还是空白的。

Jensen整个午饭时间都在紧张地嚼着Danneel给的泡泡糖。“Jen，宝贝，吃些东西。”Danneel轻声哄劝道，“你明天下午可有场比赛。”

“谁管他，又不是冠军杯。”Jensen咬住已经干裂出血的嘴唇。他觉得他快被背上的焦虑感压垮了。他放学后要去辅导课，然后得赶去训练，无时无刻地听别人谈论冠军杯。如果Jensen有任何一项做不好，他就是个失败者。这他妈的太累了。

“好歹那也是场比赛，”Steve接话道，“我们还是得赢。不能示弱。”

“或者也许我们装的弱一点，老鹰队就会低估我们的实力然后就不会准备充分。”Jensen建议道。每个人都知道这是个蹩脚的提议。

Chris挑拣着他湿黏的意大利面，“我不知道这个绿色的东西是啥。”

“香蒜沙司，”Jensen说，“虽然可能不是很好的香蒜沙司。”

Chris皱了皱鼻子，“你怎么知道这是香蒜沙司？”  
“我有权利了解基本的意大利面种类，”Jensen反驳道，“你才知道多少种绿色的酱料？”

“很多种。反正都比学校的香蒜沙司尝起来味道好。”

Jensen更用力的咀嚼泡泡糖。“恩，如果明天我不去比赛，教练会说什么吗？”

Chris和Steve交换了个不可置信的眼神。“你明天当然得去比赛！”Steve激动地喊道，“这是我们在一起的最后几场比赛了！如果你逃了教练会踹死你的。”

“就是啊，Jensen，你爱死橄榄球了。怎么突然问起这个？”Chris犹豫地问。他看了Danneel一眼。

“没什么，”Jensen含糊地说，“就是有点紧张，我猜。”

“那就赶紧振作起来，Jenny boy，因为你是会把我们带向胜利的那个人！”Steve叫道。

“为什么总得是我？”Jensen突然高声质问道。他慌忙起身，含糊不清地说了句“一会儿见。”就冲出了餐厅。

显然，这有点太过戏剧化了。但是哪怕是橄榄球运动员也需要一点戏剧化的成分来帮助表明他们的想法。而Jensen绝对需要表明他的想法。

但他的想法到底是什么？他会在他的队伍最需要他的时候退却吗？他是个碰到困难就逃开的胆小鬼吗？这些想法会断送他的大学橄榄球生涯。这些想法不会助他成为一队之长。这些想法让他软弱。你必须要承受压力，他的教练这么对他说。你必须要平衡好，当对手找你挑衅时你要把压力推倒他们身上。就像男人的瑜伽。

Jensen头向后靠在金属柜子上。微小的突出物顶到了他的头骨，隐隐作痛。他合上眼睛，努力无视从餐厅传来的嬉笑聊天声和淡淡的蒜香沙司味。

Steve和Chris说得对。他是队长。他明天有一场比赛。而他会赢。

 

Kripke平静的声音再次把Jensen带入浅眠。如果Kripke发现Jensen在他课上睡觉也不会在意。为什么会呢？反正Jensen成功的拿到了好成绩。如果他想在去上辅导课前补个觉，他应当被允许。

事实证明屠场并不是一本难以下咽的书。他们还没有很深入的分析它，但是它比哈姆雷特好100倍。简单概括一下就是——所有人都死了。绝对不适合当作消遣读物。除非你是一个像Kripke一样疯狂的高中老师。如果你在午餐或下课时间找他，他总是会在办公桌旁，翘着二郎腿，低头沉浸在莎士比亚，霍金或者其他神秘复杂的名人作品里。

但是屠场是本好书。真诚，现实，总能吸引注意力。Jensen恐怕再也不会去麦当劳了（书里有大量关于食品加工厂令人不适的描写），但至少他看书的时候不会睡着。他只是在课上忍不住犯困。在他的梦里，他梦见了橄榄球比赛，欢呼的观众，不停闪烁的闪光灯刺得他睁不开眼。

 

Jensen疲倦地走向Jared的破车。Jared看起来不耐烦地坐在驾驶位上。现在只是3:01而已。“嘿，Padalecki。”

Jared看向他许久，终于开口道，“上车。”

“为什么不开我的宝马？她想我了。”

“现在那车在哪？”Jared冷漠的答复似乎对Jensen关于车的需求没有丝毫同情。

“Danneel帮我把她开回家。”

“你能放心把车交给她？”

“当然了。她是我女朋友。我们相信彼此。你他妈要是约会过就知道了。”

Jared瞪了他一眼，视线转向前方。“你他妈的上车就是了。”

Jensen有点内疚。他知道刚才的话说得有点过分了。但他没有足够内疚到开口道歉。“我们今天可以早点结束的，对吧？”

“Edlund想要你在辅导课时写完所有的作业。我们昨天少了一个小时，今天应该延长一点才对。”

Jensen摇头，“不行。我得去训练。而且冠军杯近在眼前——”

Jared翻了个白眼。“我他妈的知道冠军杯的事情。这就是你和你的团伙仅有的话题了。还有3周。我觉得你起码腾得出今天的30分钟。”

Jensen没搭理他最后的讽刺，“我的团伙？我看起来像什么，大反派吗？”

“做起事情来像。”Jared低声咕哝着。Jensen假装他没听见。如果Jared非要像个混蛋一样，随便他吧。

“你去过任何一场橄榄球比赛吗，Jared？”Jensen问道，爬上Jared破烂的车子。

Jared耸肩。“没时间去。”

“老天，你的娱乐活动是什么？”Jensen问，“你有娱乐活动吗？或者一直都全是书和学习？”

“现在还包括了辅导你，蠢货，所以我们走吧。”Jared说。Jensen关上了车门。

“开车吧，Padalecki。”

“我妈妈可能在家，我们不能去你那吗？”

Jensen呆住了。Jensen绝对不可能让Jared去他家。“我肯定你妈妈不会介意的。或者我们可以去图书馆。或者随便哪里。只要不是我家，Padalecki。”

“老兄，我觉得你在藏着——”

“我没有藏任何东西。”Jensen打断他，“开车吧。”

Jared又耸了耸肩，驶离了停车场。

 

Jared快好奇死了。他想知道为什么Jensen如此固执地拒绝让他去他家。Jensen的家里不可能有什么比Jared家更糟糕的了。如果他家真的是人人口中所传的豪宅，那应该没有什么好藏掖的。至少不会是外观上的问题，而是内在的东西。也许他们家是中世纪装饰风格？墙上挂了Jensen很丑的家庭合照？Jared的脑袋快被好奇心填满爆炸了。

“Jared，老兄，你的脑袋看起来像要炸了一样，”Jensen开玩笑道，“如果你真的不愿意，我们没必要去你家。”

Jared叹气，“没事，真的。我不介意，只是……别被我妈吓到，行么？”

Jensen眉毛一跳，“好，Jared，我不会被你妈吓到的。”

Jared点头致谢，倒车进他的车位。那辆灰头土脸的本田告诉Jared是的，他妈妈在家，他已经开始祈祷他妈妈不会太尴尬而Jensen不会太混蛋。

Jared想在Sherri能看见他们前冲上楼锁好门。但是Sherri正在厨房里忙活，所以当他们进门的一瞬间Sherri就发现了。“男孩们！”她快活地打了个招呼，“还好吗？”

Jared低声咕哝着而Jensen高兴地答道，“好极了，Padalecki夫人。谢谢。”

Sherri投去愉悦的微笑，“想要点零食什么的吗？”Jensen刚想开口回答但是Jared拉住他的手腕把他拖上了楼。

“抱歉妈，我们有很多作业，得马上开始写啦！”Jared朝楼下喊道，他粗暴地把Jensen推进他的房间，快速合上了门。

“哇，Padalecki，真是迫不及待和我独处呢。”Jensen开玩笑道，他的眼睛里折射出危险的光，就像捕食者看着被他逼到绝路的猎物一样。

“闭嘴。”Jared说道。“我还以为你急着去训练呢。我们开始吧。”

Ackles扔下书包，跳上Jared的床。“那么，Padalecki，你今天想从哪门开始？因为你可是要帮助我在一个月内顺利毕业。”

“你可以的，如果你认真对待辅导课。不过你现在看起来完全不在乎。你只关心你愚蠢的橄榄球队和愚蠢的朋友们。这些辅导课你根本不放在心上，甚至都不会入你的眼。”

“我都来了，不是么？”Jensen反驳道，“你这是怎么了？是因为Chris和Steve的恶作剧么？我真的跟那件事没关系。”

Jared举起双手，“是啊，但是当时你就和他们站在一起！而且——算了，这不是重点。重点是赢得什么冠军杯对你来说比毕业更重要，Jensen！你难道没有想过如果Edlund的课不及格你真的没法毕业了？”

“在高中橄榄球队里再呆一年，对我来说没差别。”Jensen懒洋洋地说。

“行啊！”Jared大喊道，“那你就走吧，去自习，混蛋，因为我不想把我的时间浪费在一个他妈的根本不在乎的人身上！”Jensen怒视着他，而Jared对上了他的眼神。这家伙在装作对自己想要的东西嗤之以鼻。Jared知道Jensen内心深处不想面对重读高三的嘲笑。Jared深呼吸，语气轻柔了些，“嘿，赢球对你来说很重要，对吧？赢得一场球赛和高中毕业又有什么区别呢。毕业只是你要打败的另一个对手而已，Jensen。”

Ackles看起来一点都不相信他说的话，但他还是坐回了床上。“你真的觉得你能帮我？”  
“当然，你的父母和我——”

“我家人不管我，”Jensen突然说道，“他们甚至不知道我在上辅导课。他们无所谓。”

“这不是真——”

“这是真的，Jared，现在我们能开始写作业了吗？”Jensen拿出他的微积分书，“我在课上写完了一道题，所以我想我可以在找你帮忙前再写一点。”

“好吧，如果你需要……”Jared没有说完。Jensen在盯着他的课本，但是他的眼神汇聚在一个无意义的点上，Jared知道他根本没在读题。“Jensen。”Jensen没有抬头。“拜托，Jensen。”

Jensen抬头，面带愠色，“怎么了，Padalecki？”

“你他妈的怎么了？”

“你到底怎么了？我告诉过你了，如果是Chris和Steve的事，他们是很混蛋，但是我不是，Jared！”Jensen话说的太快，Jared只能勉强辨别出他的意思。

“我听到Danneel说你根本不在乎辅导课。”Jared承认道。说你根本不在乎我。

Jensen咬了咬嘴唇。“我对她撒谎了。我告诉她辅导课很糟糕而且……而且很浪费时间。”

“你真的这么觉得？”Jared问道。他屏住呼吸，等Jensen回答。

怒色从Jensen的绿眼睛里褪去，就像翡翠锋利的棱角变成了柔软的青草。“当然没有，Jared。如果我真的不想干什么事，没人能逼我。如果我在这，是因为我想学习，我想毕业，我不想别人觉得我是一个不学无术的漂亮花瓶男孩。”

“我不这么觉得。”Jared弱弱地说。他随即红了脸，不敢抬头看Jensen。

“至少有人肯相信我了。”Jensen说。Jared听出了他语气中的笑意，鼓起勇气向这个他望去。“从来没有人对我说过这么好的话。从来没有。”

“Danneel呢？”

Jensen哼了哼鼻子。“她爱的是她的四分卫。如果我没有这么好看或者我不是橄榄球队队长，Danni都懒得看我第二次。”

“那你为什么还和她在一起？”

Jensen的眼睛逐渐被悲伤填满。“因为她让我觉得我是有价值的。”他苦笑道，“想象一下，我需要一个其实根本就不在乎我的人来证明我对这个世界的价值。”

Jared对他的脆弱感到惊讶。“呃，我觉得你是个还不错的人。”

“如果我和Chris从你身边经过而彻底无视你，你还会这么觉得么？或者Danneel特地针对你而我袖手旁观？或者今天早上，我站在旁边看着我朋友欺负你而无动于衷？”Jensen的眼睛里流露出不可置信的疑惑和紧张，“你还会觉得我是个‘还不错的人’，哪怕我现在和之前的任何一天都没什么两样？除了我现在每天得来这个你根本得不到什么回报的补习？因为我不这么认为，Jared。我觉得我很差劲。”

Jared坐到Jensen微积分书的边上。“事情就是这样，我理解你。”

Jensen愤愤地拉扯着他的头发，“我不希望事情是这样，这不公平。”

“对谁不公平？”

“我不知道，任何人吧。人应该成为他们想成为的人。”

Jared无奈地叹气。“这没有那么简单。”

Jensen坐到Jared旁边，“在把辅导课变成Dr.Phil（美国心理学家，有自己的访谈节目）的超烂的一集之前，我们还是开始写作业吧？”

“先做微积分？”

“当然。”

 

Jensen慢跑到球场时还在不停地调整他的头盔。“Ackles！”他的教练暴跳如雷，“你迟到了！”

“是的，对不起教练，我，我刚刚补作业忘了看时间了。”Jensen结结巴巴地说。

“Ackles在写作业？”一个声音透过头盔沉闷地传来。“我以为你不打算毕业了！”

Jensen气呼呼地朝那声音发出的方向反击道，“你错了。我会毕业的，白痴。而且对啊，我就是在写我的作业。随便你怎么笑我，我所有的科目都会及格的。”至少，Jensen希望他会。

Kosterman教练只是摇了摇头。“快到操场上去，小子们。我们明天有场比赛要赢。几周后还有冠军杯要赢！赶紧排好队，开始热身！”

训练漫长而疲倦不堪，到最后阶段Jensen觉得他快昏倒了。“上帝啊，我永远都习惯不了Kosterman的体能训练。”

Chris在他身边不住点头。他的话语随着粗重的呼吸断断续续，“但是……想想……我们现在……身材多么好。”

“听起来跟小姑娘似的，Kane，”Steve叹气，“接下来要跟我们讲讲你的低卡路里食谱吗？”

“滚，我只是很享受我有一个好身材的事实。”

“A级蠢货。”Steve把目光转向Jensen，“嘿，Jen，我听说辅导课烂透了。”

“我才上了两节课而已。暂时还不能下结论。Jared已经足够友好了，而我他妈的人生第一次写完了作业。”Jensen把大汗淋漓的头发向后撇去。“现在就开始幻想我可能可以全科及格有点奇怪。”

“你只……只有……一个月了，”Chris气喘吁吁地说，“你最好得……加把劲。”

“你确定你身材真的好吗，Kane，你现在喘气喘的跟条狗一样？”Jensen试图通过嘲笑Chirs，把话题从他的辅导课和他前所未有的对Padalecki的感觉中扯开。“躺在地上连气都喘不过来可不像‘身材好’的表现。”

“去你的，Ackles，我很健康。别因为Danneel在操你的时候脑子里想的是我而嫉妒。”

Jensen愣住了，因为这有很大的可能性是真的。Danneel嘴上说着永远，但是Jensen知道Danneel的承诺里有非常详细的规则。她所谓的永远的前提条件是赢得橄榄球冠军杯和保持她舞会皇后的地位。

在附属细则里永远都藏着要求。

Jensen捋着他的头发，试图平静他的呼吸。“嘿，Jen，你没事吧？”Steve问道，“你知道Chris的，他妈的老是满嘴跑火车。Danneel为你疯狂。”

“不是Danni的事，Steve，”Jensen说，“只是……”

“因为紧张明天的比赛吗？”Chris试探着问。Jensen点了点头。

“我只是不想搞砸，你懂？”Jensen说谎了。他的两个朋友轻易的接受了这个谎言。Steve把Chris拉了起来。

“明天比赛结束后会有派对来放松的。想想这个，你也许就不会那么紧张了。喝醉一点，Danni脱下点衣服……”Chris扬了扬眉毛。Jensen挤出一丝微笑。但他的心里只有懊恼。

为什么Jensen感觉他需要对他最好的朋友撒谎，而却对一个谈话还没超过两小时的笨蛋家伙袒露真心？


	3. There's Confusion in the Air 疑惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen的朋友对Jared的辅导课非常不满，而Jensen对他的朋友非常不满。另外，在一场球赛时，Jared终于领悟了。

在橄榄球赛季的时候，每周五的放学总是一尘不变。橄榄球队员们在走廊间和柜子旁到处招摇闲逛，和同学谈论着球赛。拉拉队的女生们穿着几乎三点式的制服摇晃着手里的彩球。激动地学生们穿着象征学校颜色的衣服。老师根本没法控制这群疯狂的学生。而恐怕更让人厌恶的是，当Jensen不慌不忙地走过大厅时，每个人看他的眼神就像他是全知全能的上帝。

这他妈的让Jared很不痛快。他从来都搞不懂一群满身臭汗的大男人为了争夺一个东西挤来挤去有什么好看的，而且那东西比起真正的球更像个巨大的鸡蛋。场上到处充斥着报复和咒骂，混乱的连比赛规则都显得多余。

但是第一节课时，教室里还是变成了一片蓝色和白色的海洋。头巾，运动衫，项链，甚至有同学把脸也涂上了蓝白色。Jared尽管穿着蓝色的T恤，却依旧感觉和周围格格不入。不过和往常一样，大家都懒得在意他。

除了Steve。

Steve起身大步走到他的桌前，手狠狠地拍在桌上。老师向他投去目光，但Steve没管。“你的辅导课他妈的占满了我的四分卫的脑袋，”Steve咬紧牙关嘶声说道，“你得停止辅导课。”

Steve简直就是Chris的双胞胎，说话尖酸刻薄，对橄榄球的狂热足以冲昏头脑。他们都是外接球员，而且都特别喜欢吹嘘自己的音乐天分。只不过Chris一直咋咋呼呼而Steve不怎么说话。所以当听到Steve在跟他讲话时，Jared吓了一跳。“什——什么？”

“你听见我说的话了，混蛋。停止辅导课。冠军杯需要我们的四分卫。”

“我—我—我—我不能。这不—不是我说了算。Edlund命令的。”

Steve不屑地哼了一声。“去他妈的Edlund。从你辅导他开始他连走路都会摔跤。这只是过了两天而已。我再说一次——停止辅导课。”

“不然呢？”Jared的声音比他预计的要勇敢。

Steve撅起嘴唇，意味深长地低吼道，“你不会想知道的。Padalecki。”

Steve的手从桌上挪开了。他回到了教室最后一排的座位。Jared努力调整自己的呼吸，瘫倒在椅子里。还没有正式开始上课，但是Jared已经猜到今天会有多可怕。

 

有些时候Jared真的希望他是错的。Steve整节课都注视着他，眼神锋利如刀，害的Jared就连些最简单的问题都讲的吞吞吐吐。那些自负的橄榄球运动员的嘲笑声回荡在整个教室里，声音大到让Jared恍惚。第二节课Tom Welling故意在过道里绊了Jared一下，几个运动员接连不断地往他身上倒纸屑。就连他们的女朋友也在大堂里故意撞倒他。Jared几乎整个高中都默默希望那些“明星”学生可以注意到他，现在他们真的这么做了，Jared只能不停地后悔他为什么会希望得到愚蠢的注意力。

Jared应该在Edlund提到辅导课的时候就逃走的。Jared究竟一开始怎么觉得这会是件好事？当Jared战战兢兢的走进第三节课的教室，他还在从衣服纤维里挑出小纸屑，磕上金属柜子角带来的淤青隐隐作痛。Jared惊讶地发现一双绿眼睛正从教室后方看着他。“Jensen。”Jared下意识地喃喃低语。

Jensen不是没听到就是选择无视他。Danneel在一旁和Gen聊天，而他的绿色眼睛更坚定的凝视着Jared。Jared努力吞咽着，坐到座位上。他的腿撞到了桌角，传来的剧痛让他下意识地咬住嘴唇。下周五Jared再也不想来上学了。他再次回头看向Jensen，他吃惊地看到Jensen对他做出了唇形。嗨。

Jared笑了，他居然笑了，在他妈的Edlund的课上！Jared之前一定会觉得这永远不可能。但是当他面向布满了潦草的板书和过时地图的黑板，他不知怎么的发现他可以忍受整节课了。Jared甚至一丁点儿睡意都没有。Jensen唇语的嗨足够让Jared一辈子都保持清醒。Jared甚至不想去抵触心里小鹿乱撞的紧张感。这感觉很好。

“所以，我们可以回到公元……”Edlund的声音根本就是左耳进右耳出。他大概在讲罗马的事情？民主政治？等等，现在他在讲中国了。也许是加拿大？不，肯定是中国。毛泽东执政时期。好的，Jared觉得他在这个课题上开会儿小差应该没问题。

该死的。今天是周五。橄榄球队员在比赛日要双倍训练。Jensen在放学后没空；他会直接去球场。许多家长认为6小时以上的橄榄球训练不太健康。Jared不否认。但是他们的战绩的确无懈可击，整个赛季他们都没有输过。Jensen绝对会拿到MVP。（最有价值球员）

Jensen。两天以前Jared还没和他说过话。但是他显然不是Jared预想的样子。转瞬即逝的脆弱，善意的小举动，这些微不足道的事情反映出了真实的Jensen——这些微不足道的事情让Jared在Jensen身旁时头脑缺氧。

这些微不足道的事情，还有他夺目绚烂的绿色眼睛。

Jared已经不知道历史课进行到哪了，他的思绪早飘到了远处。Jared不在乎。他完全乐意无视学校里最讨人厌的老师。一个纸团砸到他的后背上，Jared猛地直起了身。它落到他的脚边，上面写着Jared，字体潦草而熟悉。Jared转头看向Jensen，但是他的眼睛牢牢紧盯着黑板。Jared捡起作业纸揉成的团，小心翼翼地打开。

Jared，今天不能上辅导课。橄榄球。你明天有事吗？

Jared目瞪口呆地看着纸条。他周六有事吗？当然没有。Jared完全没有社交生活。Jared匆匆地写了个不就把它扔回给Jensen。过了一会儿纸团再次被扔给他，Jensen写道，好极了。这是我的号码。有空的时候发短信给我。

Jensen在下面写了他的电话号码。Jensen Ackles，女生的梦中情人，男生的崇拜对象，大部分的高中时期都在羞辱他，和同学一起嘲笑他的人，刚刚把他的电话号码给了Jared。Jared不断吞咽着，把纸团折叠平整塞进了口袋。

也许Edlund不是个很坏的老师。

***********************************************

Jensen不知道他把电话写给Padalecki的时候脑子里都在想些什么。他单凭直觉冲动写下了数字。辅导课还算有趣，他们两个人都这么觉得。而且不论Jensen和他的朋友在学校对Jared态度有多恶劣，这个高个子的耐心丝毫没有减淡。

所以一想到有人对Jared很残忍，Jensen就止不住地反感。

Danneel对Jared很残忍。

天啊，为什么他会和她在一起？她又尖酸又刻薄而且不怎么在意Jensen。Jensen翻了个白眼。思考人生的午饭。

他把盘子放在老位子上，Chris点头示意。“嘿，Jenny。”

“嘿Chris。”

“还在为比赛紧张吗？”Chris语气里透着关切，估计还在担心Jensen今晚不会来。

“紧张得快疯了，”Jensen扬了扬眉，“你知道我会100%投入的吧？”

“恩，当然。”但是Chris的脸上还留着顾虑。Jensen没有继续解释。这没什么好说的，尤其是当Jensen也不确定他是不是会100%投入。

Danneel坐到他身旁。凑近身抢了根薯条，红发扫过Jensen的胳膊。“嗨宝贝，”她嚼着薯条说。

Jensen勉强挤出一个微笑。“嗨Danni。英语课怎么样？”  
“老样子，无聊。我们在讨论哈姆雷特。我跟你说，莎士比亚一定有病。那本书简直沉闷地没可能读完，对吧？”

他们周围的人都被逗笑了。Jensen以前会是他们中的一员。只不过他现在已经读完了哈姆雷特，而且还找到了比死亡和“生存还是毁灭，这是个问题”更压抑的东西。他大概不会告诉Danni。Gen看向他，“Jen，你再这么安静要吓到我了。”

“只是在想比赛。”Jensen掩饰道，“我真的很想赢冠军杯前的最后几场比赛。”

“你会的，”Danneel柔声低语，“有你这样一位队长，不可能会输。”

Jensen吃了口饭。“这让我压力很大。”

Danneel轻轻拍着他的肩膀。“别担心，你的队员永远不会对你失望。对吧，Chris？”Jensen不需要抬头也知道Daneel现在在拼命给Chris使眼神。

“是啊，当然。你是最好的，Jen，起初靠你我们才晋级了冠军杯。今晚的输赢不重要。”Chris赶紧说道，“你是我们的队长而我们相信你。我们是一个团队。”

“一个团队，”Jensen嘟囔着，“一个不停地骚扰想帮我及格的人的团队。”

Danneel看起来很困惑。但是很快她的脸上交织着恍然大悟和疲倦。她用一个微笑匆匆掩盖她的情绪，“Jenny，他不是什么重要的人。随便谁都能取代的。操他的。我的意思是，我不是真想操他。只是宝贝，你知道，我不在乎他的东西上有没有被涂紫色布丁。”

Jensen咬住嘴唇。“他只是想帮忙。”

“你什么时候开始关心这些破事了，Jen？你可一直热衷于欺负这群垃圾。现在你突然想帮他们辩护了？”

“他们也有感情的，Chris。”

Chris不耐烦地哼哼，“又来了，Dr.Phil，这是高中。这里就是有些规矩。比如我们，”Chris指了指坐在周围零零散散的橄榄球队员，“我们掌管这该死的学校。他们——”Chris又指向Jared坐的地方，“每天都可怜巴巴的求着上帝，幻想我们当中有谁能注意到他们。他们只能安静的坐在角落。这就是现状。歌舞青春，Jenny。就是这样。”

Jensen深深地叹了口气，“你难道没有希望过这一切能变得不一样吗？”

Chris夸张地展开双臂，“我站在世界之巅。为什么我想要改变现状？”

因为你是个大傻瓜，Jensen想说。但他只是耸了耸肩，小口地啃着薯条。Danneel拍了拍他的头。“放松，宝贝。我们的现状很快活。”

“你很快活，”Jensen在能大脑理性能阻止自己之前就不假思索的脱口而出，“而我不。”

Danneel和Chris彼此交换了眼神。他们没有继续讨论这个话题，因为Steve和Tom叽叽喳喳地挤了过来。“都准备好今晚的比赛啦？”

“废话，那群杂种！”Chris回答道，“我都等不及看他们被蹂躏的表情了。没有人——我是说没有人——可以打败我们。只要Jensen在领导我们。”

Jensen知道Chris在想什么。他在试图分散他的注意力，多拍点马屁，好让Jensen想着橄榄球而不是辅导课。但这没用。“你们这群家伙真的很信任我啊。”

“是你把我们带向了不败的赛季！”Steve激动地说道，“我们怎么会不信任你？”

Jensen不好意思地朝他们傻笑，“这是团队努力的结果。”  
他的手机震动提示新短信。Jensen很庆幸他能暂时脱开身。一个不熟悉的号码出现在屏幕上。Jensen打开短信。嘿，Jensen，这里是Jared。我只是想确保你有我的号码。  
Jensen抬头看向Jared的那一桌。他不停地咀嚼食物，Jensen大概能想象Jared鼓起了多大的勇气才给他发了消息。Jared一直在偷看Jensen，像是担心Jensen会开始跟朋友嘲笑他这个怪人并分享他的短信。Jensen快速地敲击屏幕。你今晚来看比赛吗？

Jensen看着Jared。他低头看手机时突然兴奋起来的表情就好像得知圣诞假提前了。Jensen很得意。他能让别人开心，这感觉好极了。Jensen退出了和朋友的谈话，等着手机再次震动。当震动传来，Jensen迫不及待地解锁手机。不，我不能来。

Jensen皱起眉头。为什么不行？所有人都会来！

Jared过了很长时间才回复。当看到他的回信，Jensen觉得他心都要碎了。没有人愿意坐我旁边。哪怕距离这么远，穿过半个餐厅Jensen都能看见Jared涨红的脸颊。

那就一个人坐，Jensen回复道。去他们的。你看比赛是为了自己。

Jared终于没有再咬他的嘴唇。也许吧。Jared回复。这对Jensen来说已经足够了。希望Jared在学校能自在些的奇怪想法再一次朝他涌来，很快被疑惑和慌乱淹没。

当Jensen是个混蛋的时候，生活反而更轻松一点。

***********************************************

Jared吃午饭的时候坐立不安。他一遍又一遍地读着Jensen的短信。学校里最受欢迎最好看的人回复了学校里最招人讨厌最傻帽的人的短信的事实让Jared不敢置信。Mike滑稽地看着他，“老兄，你看起来像刚灌了瓶红牛。什么事这么兴奋？”

“你今天晚上要去比赛吗？”Jared唐突地问道。

Mike点点头。“当然了。我的乐队得在中场休息的时候表演。”

“所以，你会在观众席坐着？”

“我会在乐队准备区，”Mike又打量了他一眼，“你不会在真的在考虑去看比赛吧，Jared？”

Jared耸肩。“可能。”

“你在这里的四年里都没有去看过任何一场比赛。现在，还有几周就要毕业了，你决定去了？”Mike不可置信的摇头，“你是不是疯了。”

“总好过一次都没有去过，对吧？”Jared快速的看了一眼Jensen那桌。

Mike没漏掉他的眼神。“啊哈，所以这是因为Ackles？”

Jared慌忙摇头。“不是。当然不是。他是个混蛋，和我们以前说的一样。”

“整整四年我们都这么说。但是现在你和他单独相处了一会儿，然后呢？你突然发现他外表之下藏着一个细腻的灵魂？他还算是个人？老天，Jared，你在骗你自己。Jensen Ackles肤浅到只有小水坑那么深。”

Jared想为Jensen辩护，但他找不到合适的词语。“他可以，你知道，很友好。”

Mike轻蔑地发出嘘声，“如果你觉得他在意你你就上当了，他只是在玩弄你。就像他的一枚棋子。你看看他，Chris在和他聊天，Danneel像个挂毯一样靠在他身上。他不会关心我们这样的人。”

Jared回想起Jensen昨天说的话，他是那样无助而脆弱的跟Jared倾诉着Danneel和他的朋友。如果这只是个恶作剧，也未免太伤人了。“你是对的，”Jared告诉Mike，“你是对的，Jensen对我来说只是个普通人。我要做的只是帮助他的功课，然后我就可以摆脱他了。”

Mike得意地笑道，“就应该是这个态度，Jay。保持理智。”

可是保持理智他妈的很疼。

 

一天昏昏沉沉的就过去了。当所有的学生都期待着球赛的时候，老师也没什么能说的了。不止一个老师放弃了提醒班级里的同学这只是场愚蠢的比赛，甚至还不是冠军杯，所以到底有什么好激动的？只要Jared和任何球员或者他们的女朋友同一节课，他总是不会被给好脸色。Chris不止一次地把他的课本撞下书桌。

放学的时候Jared简直迫不及待的想冲出校园。其他人都在议论着晚上的大比赛。这不是什么大比赛，Jared想冲他们大吼，这和之前任何一场橄榄球赛没有不同！Jared上了车，感激车门帮他隔开了那群兴奋的高中生的喧哗。不过他们才是正常的高中生。他从口袋里摸出车钥匙准备打火，而他发现有东西卡在他的仪表盘上。Jared把那张纸拽出来，看见了一张比赛门票和附带的纸条。上面的字母很难辨认，但是最终Jared还是读出了纸条上的句子。省得你改变主意。

Jared试图平息他反复读着纸条时稍稍加速的心跳。他把门票放进口袋，和历史课上Jensen扔给他的纸条放在一起。

Jared开车时不停出神。他不需要在比赛时和Jensen交流，也可以躲着Jensen讨厌的朋友们。他可以在最后的时候开车经过，看一眼最终结果。这没什么大不了的。他整个高中都没有去过一场比赛，这绝对不正常。所以他应该去一场，对吧？

比赛7点开始。Jared坐在床上，盯着床头柜上的钟。红色闪烁的数字不知不觉地走了几个小时。当他清醒过来时，正好6：30。敲门声催促Jared跳下了床，他打开门，发现Megan倚着门框。“你今天晚上要去看比赛吗？”她问。

Jared还能感受到口袋里的那张门票。“我不知道。”

Megan陪他坐回床上。“你应该去。因为你整个高中生涯都没有去过一次，这真的很诡异，而且我看到了你看Jensen的那种眼神。”

Jared脸红了。Megan是他家里唯一一个知道他喜欢男生的。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“噢你知道的。他很好看，Jared。而且看起来挺酷的。你还有几个月就成年了。你不觉得现在拿下他是个好时机吗？”

“你什么时候变得这么聪明了？”

“从我得照看着你这个白痴开始。”

Jared看着他的小妹妹，温柔的笑了。“和你哥哥一起去看橄榄球比赛怎么样？”

 

在Jared对周五晚上的所有幻想清单里，和他的妹妹一起在看台上绝对不是其中之一。不过这种尴尬感很快就消退了，他意识到没有人在盯着他看。为了支持校队，Megan把一条蓝白相间的围巾环在他脖子上。Jared坐在很后排，躲在他的一些同学身后，但是出于身高问题，他依旧很显眼。Megan在他身边激动地又喊又跳，偶尔拉扯Jared头发，试图让他站起来。

“快站起来，Jay，至少假装你很享受来这里！”Megan抱怨道。

Jared扫视球场，试图找到5号。当Jared在场上找到Jensen时，他的白色号码印在蓝色的运动衫上显得格外醒目。布料紧紧地包裹着他的肌肉，散发出不可一世的自信。Jared看不见他的脸，但能勉强听到他的声音，命令他的队员和不断的大声鼓励。Jared想要搞清楚Megan所说的，他看Jensen的眼神是什么样的。

他们队切换成防守状态，Jensen慢跑离场。他摘下头盔，手指伸进凌乱的暗金色头发里。Jared咬住嘴唇。好吧，他大概明白Megan是什么意思了。

不过这一切都不重要了，因为下一秒Jensen就对着在场边穿着拉拉队服跳舞的Danneel眨了眨眼。她回了一个飞吻，继续抖动胸部和她迷人的小翘臀。Jared觉得他的血液在沸腾燃烧，他把视线从那头红发上移开。

“你现在感觉到的，”Megan悄声说道，“学名叫做嫉妒。”

“不。我没有在嫉妒。”Jared打断她，“我只是觉得她对于Jensen来说还不够好。他是个好人。他值得更好的。”

“你在嫉妒，Jared Padalecki。”

Jared转身，试图背对他的妹妹。“没有。”

“没关系的。我们终究都会爱上某人。如果你爱上的是Jensen Ackles，老哥，我不怪你。他太性感了。”

“他是直的，”Jared闷闷不乐地回答，“就算假设我现在爱上他了，事实是我没有，这也意味不了什么。他根本不可能考虑我。”

Megan揉了揉他的头发，她得把手伸的很长，因为Jared实在比她高太多了。“你他妈太可爱了，Jay。如果有人能把Jensen掰弯，一定是我善良的老哥。”

Jared叹气。“我真的不感兴趣，Megan。他只是个我在辅导学习的人。”

“好好好，随便你怎么骗你自己吧。我们现在该看比赛了。”

他们的高中以24-7大差距领先。老鹰队看起来相当沮丧，他们的一些球员看起来很生气。Jared不由得担心起骑士队的安全。他知道比分差距过大的橄榄球比赛很容易陷入一场混战。而现在，老鹰队的气氛简直像试图谋杀骑士队。当Jensen离开球场的时候Jared才稍微安心了一点。

正当他这么想着的时候，Jensen抬头看向了看台。骑士队的粉丝高声欢呼着，挥舞着蓝色和白色。Jensen对粉丝的支持露齿一笑，但是他的眼睛不停地扫视着人群，像是他在找谁。Jared克制不住地希望Jensen是在找他。

 

该死。Jared知道他在努力忘掉他妹妹刚才的话，但是Jensen的眼睛哪怕从看台上望去也是那么明亮的绿色。这让Jared想停止对自己说谎。

Jared爱上Jensen Ackles了。

***********************************************

Jensen在一片蓝白色的人海中寻找Jared。Jensen帮Jared买的票完全有可能被他扔到了垃圾桶里。更有可能的是Jared翻着白眼，认为这整件事就是一个恶作剧，因为说真的，Jensen如果想整他的话确实会这么做。Jared对他的信任程度就跟Jared能把他举起来往远扔的距离差不多。不过，考虑到Jared胳膊上的肌肉，他说不定真的能把他扔的很远。

扯偏了。

等等，他刚刚是在想Jared的胳膊吗？

Jensen摇了摇头，他的脑袋还塞在头盔里。头盔又沉又满是汗味，令人窒息。Jensen把面罩翻上去，以便开阔视野。他们的防守很强。老鹰队不断的进攻，球不断的被他们截下。他瞄到Tom在高调的庆祝一次阻截成功，暗自希望他不会因此扭到脚腕。“谦虚点，Tom。”Jensen含糊不清地说。

“什么？”Chris问。他最好的朋友坐在他旁边。

“只是希望没人因为Tom的炫耀受伤。”

“Tom长大了，”Chris说，“他不会去挑事打架的。”

“我只要我队员都平安，”Jensen顿了一下，“我的朋友都平安。”

“嗷呜，Jenny关心我们诶，”Chris取笑道。Jensen一拳锤在他的肩膀上。“说到朋友，”Chris继续说道，“你的男朋友今晚在这吗？”

Jensen看着他。“谁？”

“噢你知道的。Padalecki。”

Jensen嗤笑。“不是我的男朋友。而且我不知道。他并不是喜欢橄榄球的类型。”

“恩，我猜到了。他可能在连看星际迷航之类的。”

“嘿，星际迷航挺好的。”Steve反驳道，坐到Jensen的另一侧。“Spock帅炸了，老兄。”

“不敢相信我们居然还是朋友。”

“我还是会拉着你去漫展的，Kane。”

“想都别想。”

Jensen大笑着听他们斗嘴，视线转向球场，“靠，我们该上场了。”

“老天，他们的进攻也太烂了。”Chris嘀咕了一声。

“或者是我们的防守他妈的好极了，”Jensen回复道，他向正在慢步下场的Tom投去一个大大的微笑，“干得不错，Welling！”

“去教训他们一顿，Ackles！”Tom回敬道。Jensen站到他的位置上。Steve和Chris就在他的左右侧。他们已经这样配合了快一万次了但是该死的老鹰队的后卫球员真的很壮实。他真的是未成年么？Jensen的深呼吸驱散走了他的恐惧。他可以做到的。他才不会怕什么大屁股的后卫。Jensen才刚听到呼喊，突然间球就已经在他手上了。他看见Chris挥着双手，他在把球扔给Chris的那一刹那，那位恐怕不是未成年人的后卫也同时凶狠地撞上了他。Jensen重重地摔在地上，发现自己喘不上气了。操，这一下真撞的我透不过气。

Jared还能用余光看到举起的黄旗和气急败坏的对方教练。Chris跪在他旁边大声地喊他的名字。“Chris，”Jensen喘息道，“给我闭嘴。”

Chris把Jensen扶起来紧紧抱住，Jensen感到胸口一阵压迫的疼痛。Steve把Chris拉开了，说，“他透不过气，笨蛋，给他点空间。”

Jensen用力地吸入几口空气，缓缓地坐起来。“呼……”他终于吐出一口气。Chris和Steve笑了，脸上紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松。

“感谢上帝。我还以为你失去意识了。”Chris说，他轻轻地捶了一拳Jensen的肩膀，“别吓我啊。”

“嗷呜，Chris关心我诶，”Jensen嘲笑道。Chris笑着把Jensen拉起来。Steve摆手示意队医不用上场。

“他没事，他没事。”Steve转向Jensen，“你真的没事，对吧？”

Jensen点了点头。“只是短时间内别让其他人再撞到我了，行么？”

Chris和Steve坚定郑重地点了点头。“我们会保护你的。肯定。”

Jensen笑了笑，“你们两个真像小女生。”

“刚刚是谁被撞了就喘不过气来啊。”Chris反击道。Jensen重新戴上了头盔。

“走吧，我们有场比赛要赢。”


	4. I Can’t Solve This解决不了的问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen在一次宿醉后去上了辅导课。他们两个人都努力搞清自己的想法。这并不容易。

Jared笑着带Megan上车回家。橄榄球赛比Jared想象的要有趣，他很感激他妹妹说服他去了。不过，他打死都不会承认这个。他也不会承认在他看到Jensen被撞倒时他快把自己的嘴唇咬出血，在他们宣布Jensen没事时悬着心才放下。骑士队凯旋，45比7。显然看到他们的四分卫被犯规撞倒激怒了全队的爆发。

Megan观察Jared的时间比她看比赛的还多。他没跟他妹妹说起这个，不过他能用余光感觉到每次解说提到Jensen或者Jensen Ackles拿球的时候，Megan总会偷偷看向他。Jared喜欢Jensen又怎么样呢？一堆人喜欢他。这不是不正常。但他是直的。这个想法在Jared脑海里一遍又一遍的重复。

每一遍都像一拳头狠狠砸进Jared的肚子。

Jared努力忽视疼痛感。他保持视线平视，盯着路。但哪怕是Jensen令人失望的性取向也不能抹去Jared脸上的傻笑。

“你笑的像个智障，”Megan告诉他，“你今天整晚都这样。”

Jared脸红了。“我没有。”

“恩，你的确没有整晚都在傻笑。Jensen受伤的时候你就像恐惧症发作了一样。”

“我们非得现在讨论这个吗？”

Megan耸肩。“我们总会讨论这个的，我是这个地球上唯一一个知道你是弯的的人。”

Jared大声地呼气，“我都不知道你怎么发现的！”

“妹妹的直觉。你应该告诉爸妈的。你知道他们无论如何都会爱你的啦。”

“等我准备好了我会告诉他们的，Megan。”Jared说。

“好吧。”Megan安静了一会儿，“那Jeff呢？”

“我就当你刚刚那句没问。”Jared回复道。

“他是我们的哥哥。”

“他从离开去上大学后就再也没跟我们说过话了。”

“他还跟爸妈保持联络啊。”

Jared叹了口气。“Megan，你上次和Jeff说话是什么时候。”Megan沉默了，Jared继续说道，“你看，我就是这个意思。”

当Jared在等红灯时，Megan把脚翘上仪表板。“可是我发誓他能帮你。大哥的智慧之类的。”

“别发誓。”

“我15岁了，我想发誓就发誓！”

Jared翻了个白眼。他无拘无束的妹妹真的想做什么就会去做。只要她还安全，Jared其实很羡慕她。他希望他能像他妹妹一样独立。“好吧，Meg。你想做什么都行。”

“我会的，谢谢你哦。Jay，你真的得告诉除了你妹妹以外的人你是同性恋的事，跟他们谈谈。”

“我也没有告诉你。你自己发现的。”

“而我发现的时候你否认了。”Megan把腿移了下来，“嘿，你有新短信。”

Jared低头瞄了眼他的手机。屏幕亮了起来。“我不会在我开车载着我妹妹的时候回短信的。”

“真甜蜜，”Megan拿起他的手机，“哪怕Jensen Ackles的短信也不回？”

Jared的胃剧烈翻涌着，像是坐上了过山车。“Jensen？”  
“是的，蠢货。你心仪的目标。”Megan打开了短信，“他想知道你会不会去今晚的派对。”

“不，当然不去。我没被邀请。”

Megan的手指在键盘上快速飞舞。Jared的手机几分钟后再次响起震动，Megan大声地读出了Jensen的回复。“所有人都被邀请了。在Chris家。就离高中几个街区远，一个很大的冒傻气的房子。”

Jared猛打方向盘，把车倒进车位。他抢回手机快速地打字。我得照看我妹妹。

手机没有再响过。Jared和Megan下了车。“我要去睡觉了。”Jared告诉她。

“现在才10点。”

“我知道。但是我很累了。”

Megan耸肩。“随便你，Jay。帮我跟Jensen问好。”

不大可能。Jared脚步沉重地走回房间。他扯下Megan绕在他脖子上的围巾，躺倒在床上。当手机在他的掌心里再次响起时他真的快睡着了。Jared睁开眼睛，以最快的速度打开了短信。

真糟糕。明天你有空上辅导课的时候发短信给我。如果你不介意的话。

Jared嘴角渐渐上扬弧度。好的。祝你今晚玩的开心。

我尽量吧。拜拜，Jared。

拜拜。

Jared把手机关了放到床边。现在Jared没可能睡着了，他的心跳剧烈的像千万匹马狂奔而过。他合上眼，任他的脑海里做着关于Jensen的白日梦。Jensen穿着橄榄球制服，触地得分后抬起头对着Jared笑。Jensen甩了Danneel在课上坐在他的身边。Jensen一直在他身边

Jared在这些不切实际的幻想中很快睡着了。

 

派对和Jensen预期的没差。有人拜托年长的亲戚们买了酒，空气里弥漫着酒精味。Chris和Steve站在高台上轻轻地弹着吉他。Jensen知道他们真的有不可置信的音乐天分，通常来说Jensen会和他们一起上台。但今晚Jensen只想摆脱派对，找个角落蜷缩起来。

“Jensen！”Danneel大声尖叫。在他做出反应之前，他愉快的女朋友就扑进他怀里。“嘿宝贝。你今晚太棒了。”

“你也是，宝贝。”Jensen说。“爱死你的齐舞了。”

“谢谢。编舞是我自创的。”Danni洋洋得意地回答。

“你太有天分了，Danni。我拥有你真是太幸运了。”Jensen低头吻了他的女朋友，“太幸运了。”Jensen嘴里的呢喃听起来带着酸涩。

“我也很幸运我在和明星四分卫约会！”

“你的意思是Jensen背着我出轨了？”Tom环住了Jensen的肩膀。“我以为我们间的感情是特别的，老兄！”

Jensen大笑道，“她比你好看，Tommy。”

“她是有个迷人的小屁股。希望Jensen对你还不错，甜心。因为她可从来不缺想和她约会的男人。”Tom眨了眨眼。

“如果你喜欢上我的女朋友了，我会把你扔出去的。”Jensen吼道。

“又不是你的房子。”

“反正我在这过夜。”

“没错，”Chris通过麦克风讲到，“还有，Tom，你和Jensen真的太吵了。声音小点，我们在试图创作音乐。还有别看上你朋友的女朋友。”

Tom和Jensen都笑了。“我去帮我们俩拿点酒？”Tom提议。Jensen摇了摇头。“我要开车。”

Danneel的胳膊环住Jensen，“给我拿一瓶，Tommy。”

“马上来，美人。”Tom潜进人群帮Danni找酒。

“我总觉得他像只狐狸。”Danneel评论道。

Jensen看了眼他的朋友。“恩，差不多。”

Danneel微笑道，“来吧，我们去跳舞。”她牵着Jensen走进舞池，那里的人比起跳舞更像是在互相摩擦彼此。Danneel的嘴唇压上Jensen的，通常来说她的嘴唇摩擦会让Jensen勃起。但Jensen此时能感到的只有无聊。Danni明显很扫兴。他想掩饰自己的疲倦但是又懒得为此费神。Chris家不是他现在想呆的地方。他更用力地抱紧Danni，把手放在她的腰上。她把头埋进Jensen的胸膛。抱着她温暖的身体的感觉莫名地稍微让Jensen放松了一点。“Jen，”Danni说道，“你没事吧？”

Jensen把头埋进她柔软的头发里。“我不知道。”

Danneel仰起脸蛋，轻轻地吻了吻Jensen的双唇，“想让我帮你放松吗？”

Jensen点了点头。Danneel笑着握住Jensen的手，把他带上了Chris有很多卧室的二楼。Jensen对派对的最后印象是他看见Tom迷惑地握着两个酒杯站在人群中。

 

宿醉的反胃感在周六清晨问候了Jensen。他还是睡在了Chris家，因为Tom说服他喝了不止几杯酒，他没法开车回家。Dannel睡在他身上，头发散落在Jensen肩膀上。有些红发盖在他裸露的胸膛上。昨晚的记忆像碎片一样闪过。Jensen十分确定他和Danneel做爱了。当然，这没什么不同寻常的。

不同寻常的是在Jensen高潮的那一刹那，一张不同的脸划过他的脑海。

当Jensen高潮喊出Danneel名字的时候，Jared淡褐色的双眸迅速闪过又消失。但是这没有改变Jensen对一个男生产生了性幻想的事实。一个他和朋友整个高中都在取笑的男生。尽管那双眼睛转瞬即逝，但是也足够让Jensen起伏不定、左旋右转地在脑海里回想。

Danneel在睡梦中转过身，一只手搭到Jensen胸上。她是你的女朋友，她是你爱的人，她是你承诺要天长地久的人。Jensen一遍遍地对自己说着这些话，但是真相是他并没有记在心上。不是说他不关心Danneel。他从小学二年级就认识她了。大家都没想到他们会在一起。这是命运作祟。

这是现状。

Jensen用手臂遮着脸。他的嘴里尝起来像吃了灰一样，头像是有人用大锤子猛砸过。该死的酒精。他要杀了昨晚劝酒的Tom。虽然这也不能完全怪他朋友。Jensen灌下酒精的另外一个原因是他只想消除身体里挥之不去的疑惑。现在他清醒了，疑惑再次朝他涌来。

Danneel打了个哈欠，眨眨眼说，“早上好，宝贝。”

“早上好。”Jensen吻了吻Danneel，“你感觉如何？”

“像有人在我的脑子里打钻穿孔。”Danni仰躺到床上，“不论我宿醉多少次，醒过来的时候还是头疼得要死。”

Jensen附和道，“我恐怕今天什么都不想干了。”

“连辅导课也不去？”

Jensen低声骂道，“噢，操。我差点忘了。”

Danneel的手指在Jensen头发里游走，“没事的，宝贝。再在床上躺一会儿。”

“Chris家里的床。真浪漫。”Jensen嘲笑道。她轻轻打了下他的手臂。

“你真讨厌，Jensen Ackles。”

Jensen被她逗笑了，“你讨厌谁，我吗？”

Danneel大笑着握住他的手，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Jensen机械而无意识地回答道。他暂时勉强相信了他说的话。

 

Jared好几次拿起手机给Jensen写短信。他每次都懊恼的放下手机，不敢摁发送键。他找不到合适的话邀请Jensen过来。从各种各样Facebook的照片和Twitter首页混乱的消息来看，派对一定很疯狂。今天早上社交网络里几乎全是抱怨宿醉的消息。Jared在床上蜷作一团，终于下定决心发了一条短信给Jensen。

 

Jensen听见床边手机的震动声。真他妈的要命。谁这么一大早给他发短信？他摸索着从床头柜上够到手机，屏幕的背景亮度刺得他眨了眨眼。显示屏上的名字是Jared。Jensen打开短信。你感觉如何？

Jensen的头在突突作痛。糟糕透顶，他回复道，我再也不想起床了。

想取消今天的辅导课吗？

Jensen皱眉。他想吗？并不。这些辅导课能让他从周围的混乱中抽出身来。不想，什么时候？

Jared很长时间都没有回复。Danneel又睡着了。她脸上的头发随着每次的呼吸上下起伏。她真的是Jensen这辈子见过的最好看的女生。他的手机轻轻地震动起来。Jared回复道，3:00行吗？

你怎么想出这个时间的？

你想要换个时间吗？

Jensen自己笑了笑，三点见，Padalecki。

待会见。顺带一提，昨晚赢得漂亮。

Jensen的整个脸都被明亮的笑容占据。Jared去看比赛了。他快速地回了句谢谢就蜷在Danneel身旁跌入了梦乡。

 

Jensen被Chris的敲门和吼叫声吵醒。“嘿，你们这群混蛋快出去。虽然我想让你们呆在这，但是我爸妈马上就要回家了。所以，赶紧走。”

Jensen在Danneel的头发里笑出声，温柔地唤醒她。“嘿，宝贝，醒醒。Chris要把我们赶出去了。”

“操，Chris。”Danneel头埋在枕头里模糊不清地说。

“请别操Chris。”

Danni娇笑了一下，看向Jensen。“开车送我回家？”

“当然，宝贝。”Jensen下床，在房间摸索他的衣服。“我他妈的浑身无力。”

Dannel又是伸懒腰又是打哈欠。“我觉得我再也不会宿醉了。”

“绝对永远不会了，”Jensen同意。“虽然我觉得我们都会打破承诺的。”

Danneel穿起裤子，手搭着Jensen的肩膀当支撑平衡。“我们干脆就别来派对了。我们去约会。”

“为什么，难道要错失追求你的Tom吗？我可不想错过派对。”Jensen语带嘲讽的回复。

Danni翻了个白眼。“你知道我永远不可能甩掉你，去和Tom在一起的对吧？”

Jensen点头。“我只是有点不在状态。”Jensen轻描淡写地说。Danneel真的不合适作为你诉说衷肠的对象，除非你想下周一全校都知道。

“没事的，宝贝，别担心。”Danni抚摸着Jensen的头，“如果你想找人谈谈心，有我在呢。”

呃，好吧。“走吧。我觉得我再不回家睡觉，我的腿就快站不住了。”

“爱你。”Danneel有点犹豫的说。

“恩，Jensen回复道，“我也爱你。”

 

Jared喜欢跟Jensen聊天。他喜欢Jensen的笑脸，喜欢就算隔着手机都能感觉到他短信的语气。哪怕所有人都评价Jensen是个招摇自恋满脑子只有橄榄球和他自己的蠢货，Jared也喜欢他。Jared知道那些评价不是真的。他喜欢Jensen Ackles的所有。

他喜欢Jensen尽管又累又昨晚宿醉而且恐怕有别的更好的事能在周六做，还是同意来上辅导课。

Jared忙着打扫屋子。他尽可能多地捡起地上凌乱的作业和草稿纸，逐一分类。他把吃完的食品包装袋扔进垃圾桶。直到Jared把吸尘器找出来转过身才发现他妈妈站在他身后。她异样地看着Jared。“怎么了？”Jared问道。

“你在自愿收拾打扫屋子，一件我18年都没能成功让你做到的事。到底是什么导致了这种奇迹的发生？”Sheeri说道。

“Jensen Ackles！”Megan从楼上大叫。

“Megan！”Jared惊吼道。他转身看着他的妈妈。“我不知道她在说什么。”

“恩，你不知道，Jay。”Sherri拍了拍她儿子的肩膀。“没想到你是个健忘的人。”

“你错了！”Megan的声音再次响起，“他不是健忘，他是白痴！”

“只是辅导课而已！”Jared愤愤地反驳。Sherri一路笑着走进了厨房。“再说了，”Jared挖苦道，“他有女朋友。”Jared只是在自言自语，但是依旧戳得心口很疼。

Jared真的很多年没有用过吸尘器，他试了好几次才熟练操作。他笨拙地到处磕碰家具，还漏了好多地方没吸到——但Jared没有太上心。Jensen要过来，而Jared要让他留下好印象。他之前的两节辅导课从来没有想过要给Jensen留下好印象，因为之前的辅导课他们有时都在克制勒死对方的冲动。Jared从来没有在乎过要取悦他。

现在他在乎了。他在乎的太多太深以至于这个想法充斥于全身的每条血管。当Jared马马虎虎打扫完的时候，他浑身湿透，筋疲力竭。“不容易，是吧？”一个声音说道。

“Megan，你到底想干嘛？”Jared甚至没有精力大声说话。

“只是想告诉你，你这么努力追求Jensen的样子真是太可爱了。下次打算帮他烤点小饼干吗？”

“我没有在追求任何人。”

“随便你，”Megan不自然的笑道，“去洗个澡。你得注意形象，哪怕你不打算追求任何人。”

Jared瞪了Megan一眼。“你不晓得你在说些什么。”他在上楼时喃喃低语，“你他妈根本不晓得。”

 

2:50。Jared坐在床上，试图平息飞速狂跳的心脏。Jensen上次来他家的时候他都没有这么紧张。好吧，哪怕上上次，Jensen第一次来的时候也没有。Jared应该坦白承认他爱上了那个人，如果那个人有能力让他紧张不安。

或者让他陷入彻底的恐慌。

Jared这时候真的希望他的哥哥在家。他希望Jeff能告诉他不论发生什么事，一切都会好起来的。就像他安慰小时候怕黑的Jared一样。Jared向后躺倒在床上，不停地深呼吸。Jared18岁了。他能处理暗恋时暗涌的情绪。或者疯狂迷恋时的热血沸腾。怎么说都行。他能照顾好自己。

Jared听到门铃响了。钟面上红色的数字显示2:55。他早到了。上帝啊。上帝啊。Jared跳下床。他打算慢吞吞的走下楼梯去开门。

但是他的妹妹抢先了。“Jensen！嗨，再次见到你真好。”Megan轻柔地说道。

“谢谢。你叫Megan，对吧？”

“恩…”Megan的回复突然变得怯懦起来。Jared知道Jensen一定在用那双锐利的绿眼睛盯着她。那双眼睛能让任何人都变得紧张而结结巴巴。

Jared慢跑下最后几层台阶，看到Jensen倚在门框上。“嗨。”Jared屏住了呼吸。

“嗨。我知道我有点早到了。我刚从Danni家过来。”

Jared点点头，装作没什么大不了的。“所以……你想上楼吗？”

“如果你不是我的助教，这话听起来就有点下流了。”

“如果你足够成熟，就不会想歪。”Jared回复道。

Jensen咧嘴一笑。“说得好。也许就是我的发散性思维导致了一塌糊涂的成绩。”

“呃，它们并没有那么糟糕。”

“嘴巴真甜。”Jensen朝Megan眨了眨眼。“你哥哥真的不赖，Megan。”

Jared不知道是他还是Megan的心跳得更快。“呃……所以，去补习？”

Jensen点点头。“带路，Padalecki。”

Megan瞠目结舌地看着Jared带着Jensen上楼走进卧室。已经两次了，但是Jared还是很震惊Jensen是如此情愿的跟在他身后，以及Jensen倒在他床上的动作有多自然。他窝在床上舒服慵懒的笑了笑。Jared有点不太确定他是否酒醒了。“那个……你……还好吗？”

“你问这个问题是因为这次我在这里很开心，而不像第一天一样不停地抱怨？”Jensen一针见血地问。

Jared点头。“差不多，我猜。”

“你猜？说话的时候自信一点，Padalecki。”Jensen说道，笑容还留在脸上。

“呃——”Jensen看了他一眼，“好吧，是的。我很好奇。”

Jensen耸肩。“我大概只是很开心我呆在一个没有大麻和酒瓶在我面前乱晃的地方。接触这些东西对于一个橄榄球运动员来说没有好处。”Jensen鼻子哼了一声，“但是Chris从来没停过。不过他已经有过3次脑震荡了，可能脑子已经进水了。另外，没错，我已经清醒了，别装得你好像不在意。”

Jared低头试图掩饰笑容。Jensen注意到了。“Jared，你完全可以嘲笑我的朋友，或者我。他们都是蠢货。你不需要藏着掖着，我不会笑话你的。”

Jared看向Jensen完美的眼睛，他的膝盖发软。他在站不稳摔倒前坐到了书桌边。Jensen还在看着他。“你想开始了吗？”

Jared点了点头，声音有些颤抖。“我去拿书。”

Jensen笑了笑，把微积分的作业从书包里找出来。“周末作业好多。”Jensen郁闷地说，“而且都他妈的好难。”

“我会帮你的，”Jared回答道，“无论你需要什么。”

“我还以为我能搞懂呢。”Jensen还是闷闷不乐。

“你会的，”Jared坚持道，“你会搞明白的。我们只是有时候会很糊涂。哪怕是我。”

Jensen看起来一点都不相信Jared说的话。“你会糊涂？我以为你是第二个爱因斯坦之类的人。”

“我不是总有答案的。”Jared翻开了他的微积分书，“有些事情我完全不了解。”

“比如说？”Jensen试探着问道。

Jared只想转移话题，越快越好。“我们应该开始写微积分作业了。”

Jensen呻唤道，“Jared。”

“我们越早开始，就能越早结束。”

“你说的像辅导我是种折磨一样，”Jensen开玩笑道，他的语气很轻快，但是Jared听出了他潜在的担心，好像在害怕Jared真的讨厌辅导他一样。

“完全就是折磨，我一分钟都受不了。”Jared夸张地回击道，“现在快做你的作业。”

Jensen笑着翻开书。那是一个小小的，偷偷的抿着嘴的笑容。Jared假装他没有看见，低头开始写数学作业。他希望世界上的一切问题都能用公式解决，用计算器得出答案。但到目前为止世界上真的有太多问题需要思考和创造力，有时候没人能知道怎么解决它们，因为你不能只是简单的堆叠数字，算出答案。

Jared停下了手中的笔，大脑仿佛停止运转。他紧紧的闭上眼睛。他听见Jensen的铅笔在纸上来回游走的摩擦声，努力集中注意力。

“行了，”Jensen终于说道，“你他妈像个僵尸一样。我才是那个宿醉的人，而我还在写作业呢。你怎么了，Padalecki？”Jared不知道怎么回答这个问题。他尽量忽视着Jensen声音里的关切，但是一只手搭到了他的肩上。“Jared？是因为派对的事吗？”

“为什么我会想派对的事？”Jared问道，“等等，除非发生了什么……”

“没有，只是和往常一样有一群喝醉的傻瓜。”Jensen做了个鬼脸，“早上醒来时我也和往常一样后悔宿醉。”

“那是什么感觉？”

“宿醉吗？就像我被锤子砸烂了脑袋，有人往我的嘴里灌了沙子。每一次我都知道我会很难过但我就这么让它发生了，Jared，”Jensen低声说着，“每一次我都像个傻子。我只希望哪怕就一次，我能节制住，而不是被什么愚蠢的橄榄球比赛的胜利的冲昏了头。”

Jared勉强挤出笑容。“你做的已经很好了，真的。呃，你身体还好吗？”

“我身体？”Jensen看起来很疑惑。然后他恍然大悟，“噢。你是说那人撞我的事吗？”

“那看起来很疼。非常疼。”

“是挺疼的。”Jensen把他的衬衫拉起来，伤疤覆盖在他性感的雕塑般的腹肌上。Jared努力掩饰脸红。“我受过更重的伤。反正我很快就会恢复。他的自尊心被打击了，而我只需要处理一些伤口而已。”Jensen把卷起的衬衫拉下，Jared内心甚至闪过了一瞬间的失望。“所以有什么大不了的呢？对了，你到底怎么了，我会一直逼问到你招供的，别想扯开话题。我需要我的助教。”

Jared快被Jensen翡翠般的眼睛融化了。“我不知道……我不知道怎么做，”Jared绝望地说，“我不想再这么做了。”

“辅导课？”

“不是。”Jared痛苦地呻吟。“我很喜欢助教课。但是那种压力，没有任何社交生活，每个人看着我就像他们想掐死的小虫子，所有人都嘲笑我只是因为我成绩太好了——我不喜欢这些。”

Jensen注视着他许久，Jared才意识到他刚刚把内心的一切都告诉了谁。糟了。撤退撤退。我得说些好话。Jared张开嘴但是说不出话。反而，Jensen开口了。

“我写歌，”Jensen说，“那时候你想知道我除了写论文和作业还在些什么。我写歌。我唱歌，我会弹吉他。我有时候和Steve和Chirs一起表演。不过大部分时间还是在橄榄球上，你知道的。”

“简直就是歌舞青春。”Jared回复道。Jensen嘲讽的笑了。

“Chris也说过同样的话。不幸的是，我们高中没有那么多人一起跳舞，也没有那么烂的编舞舞步。”

“嘿！电影里的舞蹈还行！”Jared抗议道。

Jensen扮了个鬼脸。“唔，我的天哪，如果你喜欢那部电影我都不知道我们还能不能做朋友了。”

“我肯定，你内心深处也喜欢。”

Jensen夸张地叹气。“我没法否认。Vanessa Hudgens（电影中饰演女主Gabriella Montez）真的太有吸引力了。而且Ryan Evans的穿衣品味？无可挑剔。”

Jared咯咯地笑出声，而Jensen的脸被笑容整个点亮。“你看吧？”Jensen说，“你可以随便嘲笑我犯蠢的时候。Chris也是。我会保证那群混蛋离你远远的。”

Jared踢了踢地上的毯子。“但是我的社交生活依旧会比爬行生物还少。”

Jensen的表情变成了担心。“好吧。我对Megan说的话是认真的，老兄。你真的不赖。如果别人看不见这一点，去他们的。”他拍了拍Jared的肩膀。“在我们开始唱歌之前，能写作业了吗？我真的完全不会微积分了。”

“当然。但是你要保证周一午饭的时候不会站在餐桌上唱歌。”

Jensen爽朗的笑容填满了房间。“我会计划好特别烂的舞步的。”Jared坐到床上Jensen旁边的位置，开始给他讲题。也许不是所有的事情都能用公式解决。但是有些事情Jared根本不想解决。


	5. Wasting Time 消遣时光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了调整宿醉而翘了的辅导课。两个人充满欢乐的一天。

Jensen决定无视当Jared坐近教他微积分时心脏在胸腔里怦怦加速跳动的事实。他默默把它归因于昨晚引起的心悸。他的耳鸣和胃的绞痛全是因为宿醉。这才是为什么他不能集中注意力。这才是为什么Jared的讲解左耳进右耳出。恩，这才是为什么。

Jared在看着他。糟了，他问了Jensen一个问题。“什么？”Jensen说。

“我说，你感觉还好吗？你的脸看起来有点苍白。”

“宿醉。”Jensen说道。他的胃突然扭作一团。“靠，讲真，我现在感觉一点也不好。”

Jared的手抚上Jensen背部。“恩，你有点想吐？”

Jensen做了个深呼吸，“我觉得我——”Jensen在吐出任何一个字之前弯着腰冲到Jared的垃圾桶旁干呕。“是的，可能。”

Jared把他带进了卫生间，Jensen跪在冰冷的瓷砖地上。“没事的，Jensen。没事的。”

Jensen吐在了马桶里。粘液混合着他昨晚的食物一起呕了出来。呃，尝起来很酸涩。“好吧，今天辅导课只能上到这了。”

Jared扯出一个微笑。“你更想做什么？呕吐还是做作业？”

Jensen又吐了一次。“此时此刻，微积分。但恐怕——”Jensen扶着马桶，“我还是不想做Edlund的。”

“啊，Edlund的作业没有那么糟糕。”Jensen挑眉看着Jared。“好吧，”Jared承认道，“他很坏。但他不是最坏的老师。很明显他在乎他的学生，我的意思是他至少还帮你安排了辅导课。”

Jensen把脸贴上一侧的墙壁。“他只想把我赶出他的教室。”

“我没法想象为什么有人想摆脱你。”Jared说。Jensen瞪大了眼睛。Jared的语气里没有一丝的嘲讽。

“Danneel要去耶鲁了，”Jensen突然说道，他不知道为什么他会说这个。“她比别人印象里的拉拉队队长要聪明的多。她比我聪明。”Jensen做了次深呼气，努力平静他的胃。“有时候我觉得她会甩掉我，因为我不够聪明，但她从来没有。她连想都没想过。”

“为什么你要告诉我？”Jared问道。Jensen觉得他的声音有点莫名的苦涩。

“我不知道。”Jensen实话实说。“我猜我不想让人觉得她是个花瓶或者婊子。的确，她可能有点肤浅刻薄，但她人很好。她人真的很好。但是其他人总觉得因为她总想着交际、受欢迎、被人关注所以她就不是个好人了。”Jensen急促地说。“对不起。我不知道我为什么说这些。”

Jared只是凝视着他。“没关系。她是你——她是你的女朋友。你应该像这样谈起她。”

“像哪样？”

“像……”Jared想了一下。“像你很爱她一样。”

Jensen觉得他又要吐了，而这次不是因为宿醉。“我的确爱她。”Jensen哑着嗓子说。我只是不知道我怎么去爱她。操。Jensen真的又大声地呕吐了一次，清空了胃里所有的东西——可能连同胃旁边的肾一起。Jensen瘫坐在地上几分钟。也许消除喉咙的酸痛和剧烈的头痛要几个小时。Jensen呻吟着重新靠回墙上。

他隐隐约约的感觉到有人在揉着他的后背，温柔地轻声重复着“没事了，没事了”。那声音很亲切。Jensen觉得他在抚摸里融化成了一团，额头上滚烫的温度也逐渐消退，呕吐感慢慢淡去。Jensen抬头遇上了Jared关切的榛褐色眼睛。“感觉如何？”

Jensen虚弱的抽噎道，“我恨宿醉。”

Jared靠得更近了些，手犹豫的搭上Jensen的肩膀。尽管Jensen觉得房间里热的已经不能再热了，他还是拉着Jared的胳膊让它环住自己的身体。他依偎蜷缩在胳膊下面。很舒服，而且当Jensen如此痛苦的时候，他真的无所谓他是在谁的怀里。

而且哪怕Jensen不这么难受，他也绝对不会介意他在Jared的怀里。

 

Jensen舒服的窝在他腋下。他的胳膊环绕着Jensen，那个他逐渐——好吧，不是那么的循序渐进——爱上的人。而且是Jensen让他抱住自己的。实际上，天啊，这比幻想还要不现实。

有时候现实居然比幻想更美好。

像现在这样，Jensen乖乖的窝在他怀里，呼吸平稳，简直比Jared做的梦要好上一百万倍。Jared在努力控制他自己的呼吸。

“对不起。”Jensen最终说道，“我知道你不想把周六浪费在浴室地板上，安慰一个刚刚把他肠子都吐出来的人。”

“反正我也没有别的事情能做，”Jared回复道。“而且你的陪伴没有那么糟糕，哪怕你把肠子都吐出来了。”

“我很高兴你这么说，”Jensen说道，“我吐的时候也很性感，别想否认。”

上帝，他性感极了。“是啊，你当时脸上的表情真好看。”Jared开玩笑地说。

“去死吧。”Jensen戳了戳他的腋下而Jared忍不住哼哼。Jensen嬉皮笑脸地看着他，“你怕痒啊？”

Jared脸红了。“不许动。你别想耍花招。”

“放轻松，我实在太累了，什么也不想干。”Jensen突然起身紧握着马桶座，像是要在彻底崩溃前再吐一次。

“Jensen！”Jared惊叫道。上帝，他总是受伤。

“我没事，我没事。”Jensen坐了起来。“你的关心很可爱，顺带一提。”

“你觉得我很可爱？”

Jensen似乎小吃了一惊，但马上说道，“我觉得我很可爱。”

“你就是个讨厌鬼。”

“去你妈的。”Jensen轻松的回答。Jared吓了一跳而Jensen忍不住嗤嗤窃笑，“善意的骂人方式，Jared。记得吗？这就是朋友之间的交流方式。”

“我不知道我们是朋友。”噢老天。真的？这就是你决定说的？Jared低声责骂自己，脸红着避开Jensen的目光。

Jensen倾身靠向Jared。“好吧，你应该知道的，我觉得我们是朋友。”Jensen的声音柔软和善。“对了，我闻起来像呕吐物吗？”他换了个轻快地语调问道。

Jared忍不住笑了，把Jensen推开。“滚开，白痴。”他得意地看向Jensen，“善意的骂人方式。”

Jensen也笑了，小皱纹在他完美的绿眼睛旁浮现。“很好。如果你是恶意的我会揍死你的。”

“拜托。你现在这个状态，我觉得我妹妹都能打倒你。”

“我讨厌你。你走开。”

Jared躺到瓷砖地板上，Jensen温顺的躺在他旁边。“感觉好点了吗？”Jared问。

“好多了。”Jensen把他的脸压在凉快的瓷砖上，“我感觉好极了。”

“你热吗？”

“没错我就是超级热辣，Padalecki。”（这里是对Are you hot？的双关。  
）Jared翻了个白眼。Jensen笑着道歉，“开玩笑的。我有点暖和，但是好多了。”他们并肩躺了一会儿，彼此相顾无言。直到Jensen突然说道，“你知道吗你有一个很讨厌的习惯，每次我心情糟糕的时候你总能让我笑出来。”

Jared不好意思地笑了。“这就是朋友该做的，不是吗？在你不开心的时候让你微笑？”

Jensen笑了。“朋友会偷吃你的食物，闯入你的私人空间，嘲笑你，让你觉得超级生气和烦躁。但是，是的，Jare，让别人微笑是朋友该做的。而你真的做的该死的好。”

“听起来我真是棒极了。”

“你的确棒极了，Jared。我真希望别人也能看到我眼中的你。”

“你眼中的我？”

“你知道的，”Jensen说。他突然看起来有点害羞。“和善。有趣。聪明。但他们只看道你书呆子的一面，我没有恶意，但你确实是个书呆子。”Jared故意用手肘顶了顶他。“嘿，不要伤害刚刚宿醉的人。我只是想说，他们不知道你不只是个书呆子。但是我知道。而且我喜欢我现在认识的这个人。”Jensen在一口气说了这么多后，满脸通红的撇过头去。

Jared浑身僵硬地躺在地上。他的大脑在飞速运转，试图消化分析那些绝对是从Jensen口中说出来的字句。但是那些话实在是太亲切太甜蜜，让Jared难以呼吸，更别说是回复。“Jared，”Jensen小声恳求道，“说点什么。”

Jared盯着天花板。“我也希望每个人都能看见我眼中的你。聪明，善良，而且……”Jared不知道怎么把他对Jensen的感情化成文字。“而且我不喜欢别人说你只是个四分卫，我知道这不是真的。”

Jensen没有回答。他只是轻轻地平稳的呼吸着。“我们在这躺一会儿吧。辅导课之后再说。”

如果Jared之前没有爱上他，他现在也绝对陷入了爱恋之中。

 

他们一直并肩躺着，直到Megan来敲门赶他们出去，所以她好进来洗澡。Jared确认了Jensen不会再吐了之后扶他起身，让Jensen去漱口。“你确定没事了？”Jared在他们走进卧室前问了不知道第几百次。

“是的，Jared。我保证我不会吐在你珍贵的教科书上。”

“白痴。来吧，我们已经浪费了足够多时间了。”

“我们在很合理的利用时间。我昨晚没睡多久，”Jensen说，“你可以想象到的。Chris直到凌晨两点才结束派对。真想给这家伙来一拳。”

“你大概不会因此受到惩罚的。学校里一半的人都快敬你为神了。”

“我没告诉你吗？我是宙斯之子。”

“你还知道谁是宙斯啊？”Jared问道，故作震惊的样子。

“去你的。我看过大力士。”

“迪斯尼版本的？”

“我也有个妹妹，去你的。”Jared回击道，“再说了，你还喜欢歌舞青春呢。”

“我直到进坟墓都会为这部电影辩护的。”

“那你的人生就太失败了，”Jensen嘲笑道，“我以为我们准备开始写作业了，而不是讨论什么为未成年小女孩准备的三流电影。”

“可是，第二个选择看起来比较好玩。”Jared回答。

“的确，但是我想在昨晚被人像洋娃娃一样撞倒在地上之后保留一点我仅存的男人味。”

“你很有男人味，Jensen。像个英雄。”

“谢了，Jay。”

那个昵称非常随意自然的从Jensen舌尖上溜出。显然Jared过分在意了，他变得越来越疑惑，不停揣摩猜测。Jensen怀疑的盯着他。“Jared，我知道你钻牛角尖的时候的表情是什么样子的。放轻松。”

Jared仰面躺倒，感觉到历史书膈在他身下。靠，有点疼。“我没法放松，我得安排大学之类的，”Jared解释道，“而且现在除了我自己的我还得帮你做你的作业。”当一个枕头朝他砸过来的时候Jared忍不住捧腹大笑。“我开玩笑啦。”

“你要去哪里读大学？”

“斯坦福，”Jared说道，“还不知道学什么专业。”

“学艺术历史。”

“艺术历史？”

“恩。或者哲学。反正就是那些别人说学了根本没用的专业。”

“我觉得你在盘算着毁了我的前途，Ackles。”

Jensen呲牙反驳，“哪怕我去哈佛主修物理而你在斯坦福主修哲学你都会比我成功的。因为你是你。”

“我是我？”

“呃你知道的，”Jensen语调慵懒，“你有很严谨的工作道德和态度，而且说到学习你简直太厉害了。我大概还会照样每天喝醉，从来不会想到去提前准备未来的大学生活。哪怕我有大学能上。”

“别这么说，”Jared语气坚定，“我会保证你上大学的。”

“你对我的信心有点吓人，Padalecki。”Jensen叹了口气，合上了微积分的书。“算了，我觉得我们今天实在没状态写作业。你想吃披萨吗？”

“披萨？”

“你要是愿意我们也可以去吃冰淇淋。”Jensen托着下巴。“或者两个都吃。”

“你和我想象中橄榄球运动员的饮食习惯相差很多。”

“等等，你以为我们只吃蔬菜和蛋白粉吗？拜托老兄，那是拉拉队吃的。”

Jared憋笑。“好吧，但是如果我们出去吃东西，我们必须回来至少做掉一门的作业。而且不许做英语。你英语好到睡觉的时候都可以做完它。”

Jensen又向他扔了一个枕头。“去你的。你之前还说过我是个认真的学生呢。”

“我开始后悔了。”Jared回复道，“如果你以为出去吃披萨就能赖掉作业不写的话。”

“靠，没有别的枕头能扔你了。拜托啦，我们就出去一下吧？我保证我会保持一个学生该有的职业道德，等我们吃完披萨后我会勤奋得像只蚂蚁一样的。”

“蚂蚁？”Jared疑惑不解地问。

“你观察过这群家伙吗？它们能搬差不多比自身重200倍的东西。蚂蚁有超赞的职业道德。”

Jared无奈地摇摇头。“等我们回来的时候你最好说到做到。不然你就一个人做微积分作业吧。”

“哈！好！我赢了。没人能拒绝我。”

“我觉得你家人一定以此为豪。”Jared开玩笑道。

Jensen脸上的笑容凝固了。“走吧，我认识附近的一家披萨店。”他抓起他的夹克衫就匆匆冲出房间。Jared听到他急促的下楼声。

Jared小心翼翼地走出房门，Megan站在走廊里，挑眉看着他，“你跟他说什么了？”

“什么？呃，我不知道。”

“你的社交技能简直烂透了。”

“闭嘴Megan，”Jared反驳道。“我只是说错了点话。”

“对你喜欢的人。”Megan又一次指出重点。

“嘘！”Jared嘶声说道，“我可不想让他听到！”

“是，是。别让那个可爱的男孩等太久。”

Megan信步走回房间。Jared有些闷闷不乐地快速跳下楼梯。但是Jensen站在楼梯口等他，所有坏心情都瞬间消失的无影无踪。“你怎么这么久才下来？”

“我的妹妹。”

“唉，妹妹们。”Jensen夸张地强调。“我也有一个。”

“Megan告诉过我。Mackenzie，对吧？”

“恩，Mac棒极了。只要她不躲在房间里或者冷漠的盯着所有会动的东西。”

Jared本来想笑但是Jensen脸上的表情看起来有点孤独。“你说你知道一家不错的披萨店？”

Jensen终于还是笑了。“跟我走。”

 

Jensen克制住了握着Jared的手或者和他勾肩出门的冲动。不是说他不喜欢和别人肢体接触，但是他通常是和Danni或者Chris去那家披萨屋的。Danni和他总是十指相扣，而Chris从来没有犹豫过搂着Jensen。他们不止一次被误认为是情侣，Chris每次都开玩笑说如果他是弯的他肯定会和比Jensen更漂亮的人在一起。

当然，Jared只是个助教。不是他最好的朋友或者女朋友，所以Jensen克制住了他的手和胳膊。但是在他们出门之前，Jared试探着问道，“你想带点书，作业或者什么类似的东西吗？所以如果你见到你的熟人你可以……”

Jared没有说完。Jensen看得出他在努力掩饰脸上的歉意。Jensen知道他什么意思。以防Jensen见到他那些嘲笑了Jared很多年的朋友，Jensen可以用在上辅导课当借口。Jensen也曾短暂地担心过，他的朋友有可能公开嘲笑Jared和他一起出去吃披萨。Jared的表情真诚而充满理解，好像如果Jensen以和他在一起为羞耻，他根本不会介意。Jensen的心开始被逐渐被悲伤填满。Jared真的还在相信，哪怕过了这么长时间——三节辅导课，呃也许不是很长——Jensen还会尴尬于和他相处。“当然不用，Jared。”Jensen说，他不能允许这么好的一个人伤心难过，尤其是他的混蛋朋友们已经在学校对他那么过分了。“哪怕全世界看到我们一起吃披萨我也无所谓。快走吧，磨磨蹭蹭的家伙。我们最好在那里人多起来之前赶紧过去。”

Jared回给他的笑容足以融化Jensen心里一切的担心和恐惧。“恩，走吧。”Jared低头说得含糊不清。上帝啊，他害羞的时候好可爱。靠，等等，Jensen刚刚觉得他可爱？可能想多了。去吃披萨，去吃披萨。

Jensen带着身体僵硬地像个机器人一样的Jared到了披萨店。“这地方棒极了。它叫披萨摩天轮（Pizza Ferris）——我知道，很蠢。因为这里的老板娘叫Samantha Ferris。所以，像摩天轮（Ferris Wheel），再加上披萨两个字。好吧，我承认这个思路有点诡异。”

Jared害羞的笑了。“不，我挺喜欢的。她自己经营这家店吗？”

“差不多吧。她的丈夫不久前去世了。所以现在她和她侄女Alona一起打理生意。她跟我们一样大，不过她去的是私立学校。”Jensen笑道，“我经常去这家店，所以有时候Alona会给我免费的披萨。我觉得Samantha知道这件事但是她什么也没有说，所以我们有时还会这么干。”

Jared又笑了。“你是不是诈骗惯犯？从我这里骗作业，从Alona那里骗披萨。”

“闭嘴，Padalecki。我才没有从你那里骗到什么作业。我自己做出来的。有的时候。”

“好吧，至少你在橄榄球上自力更生。实际上你把球队带入了冠军杯。”Jared说。Jensen没有漏掉他声音里隐隐约约的崇拜。

“我没有，”Jensen谦虚的回答，“全靠团队合作。我能把球扔很远，我移动速度很快，但是没有我的队友我什么都不是。”

“他们真的很敬仰你。”Jared说。他紧张地咬着嘴唇。“我看得出为什么。”

Jensen没有追问更多。他知道Jared在他身边时很胆小。他猜这是因为Jared觉得他随时会嘲笑他或者整他。Jensen不想给Jared太多压力以至于他吓得逃跑，尤其是在Jensen了解到Jared是个怎么样的人之后。而且撇开辅导课不谈，Jensen也很喜欢Jared。不论这是否符合现状。

在他们推门而入时Alona在擦着餐桌。她的金发垂到后背微微晃动着，很多男性顾客都在盯着她看。Jensen真的非常有保护欲，他不止一次地揍跑过尝试对她动粗的人。“嘿，Al！”Jensen高呼道。

Alona抬头的时候她的头发也随之晃动。“Jen！嘿甜心。”她看了眼Jared，“Danni呢？”

“补昨晚宿醉的觉。这是Jared，我的助教。据Edlund所说，我没法毕业。所以我得跟着这个人困在一起了。”Jensen朝Jared眨眨眼让他明白Jensen只是在开玩笑。“我还是因为Chris的派对有点头晕，所以我把Jared拉过来吃披萨。今天真的不太想学习。”

“懒虫。”Alona给了Jared一个爽朗的笑容。“好吧，很高兴见到你，Jared。我很高兴你真的在让Jensen为学习努力。一件很多年都没人能做到的事。”

“噢Alona，你真是伤透了我的心。”Jensen故意叹气。“女人啊。真残忍。”

“那Danneel呢？”Alona追问。

Jensen避开了她的眼神。“我们找个座位吧。”

Alona理解地笑了笑，把他们带到角落里一个安静的卡座。“看看菜单吧。我过会儿再来。”

Jensen立马低头集中精神开始看菜单。考虑到他已经来这里一千次了而且快把菜单背下来，这样的集中注意力有点太假太过头了。但是如果他抬头看向Jared的榛绿色眼睛，他害怕他又会不受控制地说出什么话来。他悄悄抬头偷瞄，Jared也在盯着他的菜单。但是Jared嘴角翘起的弧度好像是在说他知道Jensen在干嘛。Jensen撕下纸巾的一小块，把它弹向Jared，随即马上低头掩饰偷笑。很快，纸巾碎片被扔了回来，Jensen抬头看到的是Jared无辜地吹着口哨，假装他刚刚什么都没干。Jensen再次把它弹过去，嘲笑地看着Jared恶作剧被戳穿后一脸受挫的表情。

“我讨厌你。”Jared愤愤地把纸巾扔回给Jensen。

“我也讨厌你。”Jensen回复。“不过我知道你在说谎。我太好看了，没有人能讨厌我。”

“哈，你的自大也很吸引人。”

Jensen得意地翘起嘴角。“你爱死它了。”

Jared脸红了。“我在忍受它。”

“而我在忍受你。”

“噢，这就是你能想出的最好的反击了？”

“你他妈的就好好看菜单吧。”

Jared笑着扫过菜单上的披萨。“我从来没来过这里。”

“这里棒极了，”Jensen激动地说，“尤其是烤胡椒香肠披萨。”

“我是个素食主义者。”Jared面无表情地说。当Jensen眼睛迅速瞪大时他忍不住笑了。“开玩笑的。就想看看你的反应。”

Jensen生气地瞪着他。“你真差劲。”

“你想一起分一个披萨吗？”Jared问道。他的脸很快变红了，好像在后悔问了刚才的问题。Jensen想让他的朋友不再那么紧张。

“除非我们吃香肠的那个。”Jensen说，“而且我们最好点一个最大份的，因为如果Samantha允许我一个人就可以吃掉其他任何的尺寸。”

“她在帮你保持体形？”

“恩，只要我来吃披萨。如果她不在这我可能要增重两倍了。”

“难以相信。我觉得你身材很好。”Jared又脸红了。“对不起。”

“不知道你为什么要道歉。如你所说我很自大。我热爱赞美。”Jensen向Jared投去他最明亮最灿烂的笑容。“真的，Jared。你说什么我都不会生气的。我保证。所以别再道歉了。”

Jared害羞的笑了。“对不——我是说，好吧。”

Jensen笑了。“很好。”

Alona滑到他们身后。“准备好点菜了吗？”

“当然了亲爱的。和以往一样的最大份。再给我来杯可乐。”Jensen说道。

“呃，也给我一杯可乐。”Jared附和道。

Alona笑了。“我喜欢点菜迅速的人。常来光顾，Jared。你是个很好的家伙。”她转身走回厨房。

“她走起路来就像在溜冰，太他妈的优雅了。”Jensen议论道。

Jared点头。“她很好看。”

Jensen挑了挑眉。“你感兴趣吗？我得告诉你，她很难被征服。”

Jared摇摇头。“我没有什么特别感兴趣的人。我还是专心在学习上。我猜这很符合人生输家的定义。”

Jensen从桌子底下踢了踢他。“别这么说了。你不是个失败者。Gen拒绝了所有追求她的男生，但是我从来没说过她很失败。专心学习只能说明你能去到很好的地方。”

Jared看着Jensen说话时呼扇呼扇的睫毛。天啊，他的眼睛真好看。“你真的这么觉得？”

“当然。我不是地球上最聪明的人，但是这点我没说错。”Jensen的微微仰头靠到后座上，看着街边的风景，享受着阳光从玻璃窗照射进来的温暖。突然，他猛地低下头。“操。”

 

Jared立即环顾四周。Jensen看起来对刚刚进门的什么东西很生气。Jared意识到进门的是Chris，Steve和Tom。他们趾高气昂的推门而入，好像这地方是他们开的一样。“老天。”Jared浑身僵硬。

“没关系的。”Jensen镇定地说，“我保证，我不会让他们对你做任何事。”

Jared为他需要被保护而感到羞耻，但是当他看到Chris的眼睛一如既往的闪着凶狠危险的光时，他打心底地感到感激。“谢谢。”他喃喃地说。Jensen只是稍微点了点头，眼神盯紧Chris。

“Jenny！”Chris叫道。“嘿，老兄，你还好吗？你居然来这里不叫我？我好受伤。”

“但是，我也很伤心你来这里没有叫我，考虑到你都没有打电话给我。”

“检查你的手机，蠢货。”Steve说道。Jensen掏出手机看了眼屏幕。

“发短信和打电话不一样。”Jensen反击道。

“你是对的，”Steve说。“但他妈现在谁还打电话啊。”

“除了学校会打电话给家长通知你又得放学后留校了。”Tom讥讽道，“那帮混蛋真是迫不及待地告状。”

Steve摆摆手。“我只是在开玩笑。”

“愚蠢的玩笑。”Jensen反驳道。Chris和Tom都笑了。

“你跟谁一起来的？”Chris问道。Jared觉得他像只缩头乌龟，但是他不可能把6英尺5英寸的身体完全藏在卡座里。“噢，那是Jared吗？嘿，Jare。真高兴见到你。”Chris的声音充斥着嘲讽。Jensne皱眉。

“我把他拖过来的。不然我就得回去做微积分。”Jensen解释道，“所以要么滚开，要么闭上你的嘴坐过来。”

Chris惊讶的扬眉，但他还是把Jensen往卡座里推了推。“动动你的屁股，Ackles。”

Steve挂着轻蔑的笑容坐到Jared旁边，而Tom拉了张椅子坐在桌子横面。“你点了什么？”Tom问道。

“当然老样子。”Jensen说道，“我得给Jared介绍这附近最好吃的披萨。”

Jared觉得从这群橄榄球运动员进来的那一瞬间他就彻底失去了食欲，他甚至不知道还能不能咽得下去。Chris像看一个猎物一样打量着Jared。“黑椒香肠味的的确是最好的披萨。Jenny是怎么说服你过来而不是做微积分的？”

Jared只想躲到桌子底下。他努力发声说道，“我们之后还会回去写微积分作业的。”

“啊哈，所以说Jen根本没成功翘掉辅导课。哪怕他那么迷人。”Tom说道。Jared不喜欢他们和Jensen说话的方式，好像他们高高在上，好像他们比Jensen优秀。他知道Jensen能处理好他自己的事，所以Jared能少说则少说。

但不幸的是，Chris还是把注意力转移到了他身上。Jared的眼睛恐惧的看向Jensen，他给了Jared一个温暖宽慰的笑容。知道Jensen站在他这一边缓解了一点压力，但是Chirs脸上浮现的坏笑重新把他拉回了恐惧的深渊。“所以说，Jared，”Chris开口了，“跟我们说说你自己吧，我很有兴趣了解一个和Jensen花这么多时间在一起的人。”

Jared不知道说什么。“呃，比如说什么？”

Tom插嘴道，“你要去哪个大学？”

“斯坦福。”Jared不假思索地回答。

“不是哈佛？”Chris故作惊讶。

“我想去加利福尼亚。”

Steve点点头。“好学校。你想修什么专业？”

“我不知道。”Jared承认，“我只想着先稳定下来。”

“我以为你是那种全都计划好了的人。”Tom说道，“看来我错了。”

Jared知道他满脸涨红，眼泪在眼眶里打转。但他不会在他们面前哭。他没有听到Chirs之后在说什么，反正就是越来越羞辱性的话语。Jared抬头向Jensen寻求帮助。那个绿眼睛的男孩一直在皱着眉。“Chris，我不知道你有没有为把Jared的书涂上布丁的事情跟他道歉。”Jensen说道。他的语气很平静但是他的眼睛里仿佛正在积聚着乌云阴雨。

Chris瞪着Jensen而Jensen毫不畏惧的对上他的眼神。最终Chris转身面向Jared。“你也许是对的，Jensen。”Chris几乎是在咆哮。他脸上依旧笑着的表情和他的凶狠的声音完全不一致。“真对不起，Jared。我希望你能原谅Steve和我。”

Jared点点头，“当然。”他小声说道。

Chirs不耐烦地对Jensen说，“你满意了？”

Jensen开口刚想反驳，Alona就已经把披萨放在他们面前。“慢用，伙计们！”她开心地笑着转身离去。

Chris和Tom在这之后的注意力就完全放在披萨上了，谢天谢地。Steve在伸手去拿披萨前最后瞥了一眼Jared。但是不像Chirs，他的眼里没有厌恶或轻蔑。只是单纯的好奇。Jared努力地咽下了一块披萨，甚至为此看到了Jensen露出的一丝微笑。

 

当他们吃完披萨时Chris往桌上扔了一张二十。“我们就吃这么多，Jensen。享受你们剩下的约会吧。”他们三个夹杂混合着低声细语和偶尔的窃笑离开了。Jensen从来没有对他的朋友们这么生气过。

“对不起。”Jared脱口而出。Jensen把注意力放到了他身上。

“我怎么跟你说道歉这事的？”

“我知道，我知道，但是我毁了这一切，你的朋友对你态度很糟糕，还有——”Jared没有说完。“对不起。”他以极其细微的声音呢喃着。他局促不安的把手放在大腿上，头埋得很深。

Jensen本来觉得他不能对他的朋友更生气了，但是Jared悲伤的表情把他的沮丧化成了更多的愤怒。“Jared，这他妈不是你的错。这从来，从来都不是你的错。我喜欢和你呆在一起，而且我希望他们从来没来过。所以别说了，我们回去写微积分作业。”

Jensen飞快的走着，大声地摔门而出。Jared必须慢跑追出餐厅才能赶上他。他在门外停下了，揪着头发。“对不起，”Jensen说道，“我不应该对你发火的。他们是混蛋，你不是。”

“你永远都不用对我道歉。”Jared小声说道。

Jensen注视着他的榛绿色眼睛，想不出任何一个该死的理由来解释为什么Jared不应该当他的朋友。


	6. Promises Made 我保证

Jared关上家门时身体还在不住地微微颤抖。他永远不会习惯Chris的靠近，哪怕Jensen像一只呲着牙保护他的忠犬。那些橄榄球手——Jensen的朋友——真的是非常让人害怕和粗鲁。他们一直是和Jensen这样讲话的吗？Jared不可置信的摇摇头。整个学校把Jensen捧为神，而他称作朋友的人对待他的态度却像他是可有可无的。哪怕他们也能看到Jared眼中的Jensen。

Jensen在回家路上没怎么说话，哪怕他们回到了Jared的卧室他也没有主动挑起话题。他好几次张了张口好像准备说什么，但是短暂犹豫之后又把嘴抿成了一条直线。Jensen坐在地上，开始尝试做微积分。Jared只是靠在墙边看着他，实在没法忍受这种让人窒息的安静了。他清了清喉咙。“谢谢，”他说。Jensen没有回复所以他又稍微大声地说了一次。“谢谢你。”

“你第一次说我就听见了。”Jensen低语道。没有从他的作业里抬头。

“好吧。”Jared盘腿坐在Jensen旁边。“微积分？”

“我保证过的。”

“还顺利吗？”

“你的意思是，我如果不哭着求你帮忙的情况下能不能做成任何事？是的，Jared，我很顺利。”Jensen酸溜溜的说。

Jared把不满的回击咽回肚内。他不应该才是生气的那个吗？毕竟，Jensen的朋友骚扰的是Jared而不是Jensen。所以他到底为什么觉得他需要反过来安慰Jensen呢？为什么Jensen闷闷不乐地就像一只受冷落的小猫？Jared试着集中在他自己的微积分作业上，所有的数字混合模糊成了一条线。过了一会儿那些凌乱的数字好像变成了字母，白纸黑字拼出“Jensen”。Jared疲倦地扔下铅笔，Jensen还是没有睬他。Jared说，“我要去拿瓶汽水。你需要什么吗？”

Jensen抬头望了一眼Jared，他的眼睛像绿宝石一样冰冷而毫无感情。Jared之前注意到一件事，Jensen的眼睛总是传神的。不论是平静时温柔的青草还是愤怒时锋利的宝石。它们从来没有这么空洞过。Jensen摇摇头没有说话。Jared生硬地点了点头就下楼去了。  
他的喉咙干燥到即使一口气喝下一大半健怡可乐也没能缓解丝毫，他捏易拉罐的手指用力到让金属外壳凹陷。Jared大口的灌下汽水，在瓷砖地上来回踱步。他好奇Jensen能不能从楼上听出他脚步里的怒气。

他好奇为什么他会在乎。

Jared很快喝完了整罐汽水，但他的口干舌燥没有被浇灭半分。他不相信他自己能在Jensen面前不说什么傻话。也许他再找罐可乐就能试着把自己灌醉了。Jared扫视着空荡荡的厨房。这他妈是他的家，Jensen Ackles不应该让他感到害怕！Jared把空瓶罐砰地放到桌上，气冲冲地上楼回房间。他猛地推开门，发现Jensen的绿眼睛里带着诧异的看着他。“Jared？”

Jared不知道说什么。之前眼睛里那些高高筑起的冰冷的墙倒了，平缓而温柔地宝石绿朝他涌来。“Jensen。”Jared喘息着。

Jensen笑了。“深呼吸，好吗？”

Jared点了点头，他觉得肌肉放松的舒缓感正在浸透他的全身。Jared坐到他的四分卫边上。“你吓死我了，”Jared突然说道。Jensen扬了扬眉示意Jared继续，“我的意思是，你不肯对我说一个字，而且你表现的像你恨死了辅导课但是——但是你之前愿意和我讲话，你把我带出去吃披萨，你对我笑。我他妈的搞不懂！”

Jensen没有生气。硬要说他有什么反应的话，这个混蛋看起来被逗乐了。被逗乐了。“好吧，所以我不是这个世界上最直白的人。”

“这也太轻描淡写了。”

“好吧。”Jensen举起双手做投降状，“好吧。我很困惑的时候就会鬼混，到处搞砸，不干正经事。这就是我怎么处理情绪的。有时候我很自闭，有时候我和别人分享。你别以为我们变成朋友了就能再演一次Dr.Phil。”

“所以，你就把自己的想法和感情跟全世界都隔离起来，除非你想嘲笑挖苦一下其他人？”Jared说道。他不在乎说的是不是有点过分。

Jensen平视着他。“如果你看不惯我的适应生活的习惯，我可以走。”

“适应？你要适应什么？”Jared激动地喊道，“你有个理想的生活！”

Jensen合上了他的书。“这就是你的想法？因为我是四分卫，我和拉拉队队长约会所以我的生活就他妈的很完美？”

“对！”

Jared和Jensen怒火中烧的对视着。“因为就在今天早上，”Jensen说，“你还在说我不只是一个四分卫。真是在打你自己的脸。我知道你整个高中都背着我议论这样的话。”

Jensen说得对。但是Jared此刻绝对不会承认。“你应该走了。”Jared最终说道。

在Jensen站起来之前他的眼里闪过一瞬心碎。“再见。还有，去你妈的。”在他摔门而出之前他最后回望了一眼Jared，“这不是善意的骂人方式。”

***********************************************

Jared剩下的时间都躺在床上，无视他妈妈和妹妹的敲门声。他的心脏在为Jensen疼痛。Jared想要打电话给他，告诉Jensen他很抱歉。Jared想告诉他，他他妈的一点也不在乎Jensen对他是知无不谈还是一言不发。他只是想要坐在他身边。Jared盯着天花板，回想着Jensen在这张床上坐在他的身旁，抱怨着Edlund和他头痛的微积分。

上帝，这感觉糟糕极了。你关心在乎的人恨你，因为你说了一些绝对不该说的错话。好吧，这完完全全是Jared的错。但是Jensen也可以不用那么敏感。他被崇拜，他和一个漂亮女孩约会。他有朋友。他有一栋豪宅和一辆好车。他的生活能出什么见鬼的差错？Jared紧闭双眼。也许他当时多听听别人的议论和建议，离Jensen远点，他就不会想现在这样，一个人孤独地为本就不是属于他的人辗转反侧。不过事已至此，还有什么能伤他更深吗？

想到这里，Jared拿起了手机。

***********************************************

Jensen盯着他的历史作业，眼神失焦。他似乎还能听到Jared对他讲话的声音，鼓励他试着写一点，想问题全面一点。但是如果他看不到Jared傻里傻气的笑容或者害羞的缩着头的样子，现在的Jensen甚至连英语作业都写不下去。  
他床边的手机震动了几声。Jensen无视了它。但是它一次又一次地持续震动而且他妈的停不下来。最终Jensen不耐烦地拿起了它，简直想把它扔到房外。反正他可以他妈的再买一个。

但是Jared的名字在屏幕上闪烁着，Jensen下意识的就打开了收件箱。

Jensen，我很抱歉

回我短信，拜托

我明白，你很生气，但是我的意思是，至少让我道个歉。

我不应该说那些的，你是对的。你不只是一个球员。

求你回我短信，Jensen。

至少回复我说你不想让我再给你发短信了。

求你了。

Jared的短信一封接着一封。Jensen读了他们一遍接着一遍。他没有生Jared的气。这不是Jared的错。Jensen不应该这么敏感，Jared说的其实都是实话。好吧，大部分都是实话。有些只是Jared过度夸张了。

我没有生气，Jensen打字道，我只是需要想想。

我能和你一起想吗？Jared立即回复。

好。别。上帝啊。Jensen叹气。今天不行。

好吧。Jensen甚至能感觉出Jared语气中的伤心。

明天。Jensen保证道。我的微积分作业还是需要帮忙。另外，我保证过我们吃完披萨会写的，对吧？

恩，而且我绝对不会让你赖掉的。

这次Jensen感觉出了他的微笑。

 

大概9:00的时候Jensen饿得实在没法继续坐在房间里忧郁着了，他摸到厨房去给自己做了个三明治。他的妈妈坐在桌边翻阅着一本杂志。她没有瞥他一眼，而Jensen也没有尝试和她交流。他安静的做好了花生酱和果冻三明治，在面包上抹了更多的花生酱因为花生酱是最好吃的部分。

一些烹饪书整齐的摆放在台子上。Jensen知道它们只不过是作秀。上一次家里有人做过一顿正经的饭大概是Jensen七岁的时候。之后要么是Josh心不在焉地做些三明治，就是Jensen一直在冰箱里翻箱倒柜的找任何能吃的东西直到冰箱完全空掉。当Jensen10岁可以自己做饭的时候，Josh就不再理他了。而Jensen从那时开始为他的小Mack做饭。很快她也可以自己做饭了，就彻底无视了整个家庭。当她的妹妹生活独立后，他们就更不像一家人了，就只像是一群姓氏一样的陌生人住在一起。

然后Josh走了。他去了他能申请到的最远的大学，从此杳无音讯。几年前他还会在Jensen生日的时候打电话，之后次数逐渐减少到零。Jensen忍不住嘲笑自己。就因为一些破烹饪书他就陷入了回忆和惆怅。

Jensen带着三明治上楼然后又一次拿起了他的手机。你今晚打算干嘛？

几秒后他的手机响起提示音。看本电影，可能出去玩。怎么了？

我能过来吗？

当然，Jen

谢了。

Jensen慢跑下楼，思考着要不要和他妈说他要出门。Jensen决定不说。反正她又不会在乎。他从架子上抓起钥匙就跳上了他的宝马。“嘿，甜心，”Jensen说道。他发动了汽车，她在Jensen身下发出一声轰鸣。“我知道，我已经有几天没开过你了。但是我们今天晚上要出去兜风。”

Jensen压着最高限速冲到了淡绿色的房子前。当他按完门铃，门打开时温柔地棕色眼睛向他打着招呼。“嘿，Jen。”

Jensen环住他女朋友的脖子，把头埋进她柔软的红发里。“Danni。”

Danneel的手臂立即包裹住他。“我把Gen也叫过来了，以防万一。你短信里的语气好像需要一点安慰。”

Jensen在她肩膀里笑了。“我告诉过你我爱你吗？”

“我也爱你，Jen。好了，宝贝，有一个全是冰淇淋和电影的夜晚在等着我们。”

Genevieve横躺在沙发上，蜷缩在毯子里吃着Ben and Jerry（冰淇淋品牌）。“嘿，Jenny。”Gen含糊不清地说。

“嘴巴里有食物的时候别讲话。”Jensen告诉她。她咧开嘴露出满牙的巧克力，Jensen被逗笑了。

Gen坐起来，移到沙发的一侧。Jensen坐在中间而Danneel坐在他的另一侧，头枕着Jensen的大腿。这是一个典型的无精打采的组合。Gen把头轻轻地靠在他的肩膀上说，“在我们开始看电影之前，你想说说你怎么了吗？”

Jensen摇了摇头，他的手指穿梭过Danni的长发。“只是想找点什么消遣。”他把冰淇淋桶从Gen手里夺走但是Gen随即拿起了爆米花。“小猪。”他开玩笑道。她向Jensen扔了点没爆开的玉米核，Danneel发出一阵不愉快的咕哝声。

“你会把它们扔到我头发里去的，”Danneel说，“扔准点。”

Jensen稍稍用力地拉了拉她的头发。“哪有你这样的女朋友。”

Danneel大笑的抱紧他，“你爱我们。”

Jensen搂住了两个女生，“你都不知道有多深。”

大约在凌晨的时候Jensen抬头左顾右盼，察觉到两个女孩都睡着了。他想把她们叫醒，但是伴随着她们柔软头发的摩擦和毯子里的暖意，昏昏入睡的感觉实在是太强烈了。Jensen舒服的陷进沙发里，低头睡去。

***********************************************

阳光在10:00左右充盈了Jared的房间。他通常喜欢睡到自然醒之后就起床，但是他重新跌入了一个关于Jensen的梦里。这是个好梦。没有争吵，没有愤怒，没有绝望的短信。Jensen说他们今天可以一起出去——好吧或者上辅导课。希望他们之间可以没有隔阂了，而Jared能控制住他的舌头。深呼吸，三思而后行。记得Jensen是一个普通人，不是什么漂亮的四分卫。

那双绿色的眼睛和狡黠的笑容不停地从Jared眼前闪过，他没法集中注意力。这简直不可能：他觉得他已经躺了几个小时那么长，但是当他瞥向钟时发现只过了10分钟。10分钟没有和Jensen呆在一起。恩，很好。他们只是辅导和被辅导的关系。

这很悲哀，Jared有多不敢承认他的爱。

Jared伸了个懒腰，试着缓解背部的酸痛。“真他妈的累。”他自言自语道。他懒洋洋的下床，走下楼梯，暗自希望已经有人做了早饭。他闻到了一丝华夫饼的香气。

“妈，我有告诉过你我有多爱你吗？”Jared感激的叹气。他拿了一块华夫饼就吃了起来。

“我有告诉过你你吃饭像个野蛮人吗？拿好盘子和刀叉，像一个正常人一样吃饭。”

Jared从他妹妹那里抢了她的盘子和刀叉。“谢了，Meg。”

“操，滚开。”

“注意语言，Meg。”Sherri心不在焉地训斥道。Megan瞪着Jared，朝他吐了吐舌头。

Jared拿了很多块华夫，把它们切成非常小的一块又一块。“好了，”他的妈妈说，“你怎么了？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Jared嘟哝着。

“好吧，你不止一次地把华夫掉到了糖浆里，而且你把它们切的太小了，你需要一台显微镜才能在糖浆里找到它们。”

“因为Jensen Ackles。”Megan突然插嘴道。Jared脸红了。

“闭嘴，Megan！”

“切，”Megan喃喃道，“我说的是实话。”她得意的站起身，慢悠悠的走回楼上。

Jared把整整一叉子的华夫饼都塞进嘴里，无视他妈妈投来的目光。但是Sherri的目光一直定格在他身上，他最终还是被迫看向她。“干嘛？”他满嘴华夫饼的说道。

Sherri用锅铲轻轻敲了敲他的头，“注意礼节。好了，跟我说说那个让你这么紧张的男孩。”

恩，我爱上他了。“跟他没关系，是因为大学啊毕业啊之类的。Jensen只是我生命中的一页。”

“相当重要的一页。”

“Megan不清楚她自己在说什么。”Jared连忙说道。

“恩，可是你的脸红的跟番茄一样。所以，你一定很喜欢那个男孩。”

Jared猛地抬头。“什么？”一小块带着糖浆的华夫还粘在他的脸上。

Sherri翻了个白眼。“拜托，你真的以为我和你爸不知道你喜欢男生？我们太了解你了。”

“那你至少也得告诉我你们知道了！”Jared激动地说道，“我这么久都在担心情绪激动失去理智但是现在你告诉我你们早就——啊！我不敢相信。”Jared的头哐嘡一声落到桌上。

Sherri拍着他的背，“没关系的，爱这件事。我们都觉得完全没关系。所以别再害怕了，好吗？”

“Jeff知道吗？”Jared问道。

Sherri摇了摇头。“我觉得最好由你来告诉他。”

Jared苦笑道，“他在我会走路之后就不太想理我了。”

他妈妈皱了皱眉。“他是你的哥哥，他爱你。现在，如果我是你，我会先真正的承认我爱上了那个男孩，然后再把这件事告诉我很多年都没有说过话的老哥。但是，这只是我个人的想法。”Sherri转身烤起了更多的华夫。

Jared瞪着她。“我没有爱上他。”

“你就继续否认吧，该死的青春期。”Sherri叹了口气，“快去洗你的手。全是糖浆。”

***********************************************

Jensen独自在沙发上醒来。空的冰淇淋桶和到处都是的爆米花证明了昨晚模糊的记忆不是他的想象。这也同样说明了那些争吵和压抑的短信都是现实。“Danni！”Jensen叫道，“宝贝？”

Dannel银铃般的笑声从厨房里传来，“早上好，甜心。”

Gen的声音也同样穿过房间，“终于决定把你的小屁股挪下来了？”

“没有，我的屁股躺在沙发上很舒服。”Jensen随即闻到了Danneel的可可碎片薄烤饼。  
“我觉得我最好还是起来。”

Danneel笑了。“我就知道烤薄饼能随时随地叫你起床。”

Jensen走进厨房，他环住Danneel的腰。“你太了解我了。”

Gen转身背对他们，装出干呕的声音。“恶，秀恩爱！”

Danni笑着压上Jensen的嘴唇。“早上好，宝贝。”

“早上好。”Jensen迷糊地说着。他伸手想去拿烤饼但是Genevieve拍下了他的手。

“直到你告诉我们为什么你昨晚那么消沉为止，都没有烤饼给你吃。”Gen无情的说。

Jensen转身恳切的看着他的女朋友。“Danni……”

Danneel亲了一下他的脸颊。“抱歉，宝贝，但是我也很好奇。”

“操，这是强迫。”Jensen抱怨道。他跳上Gen旁边的高脚凳，看着Gen沾沾自喜的笑容，无奈的叹了叹气，“我一定要说吗？”

“亲爱的，我们只是在关心你。”Danneel轻柔的低语，“而且我们很认真。如果有什么事——任何事，我们能帮忙的，我们会竭尽全力。”她澄澈的棕色眼眸带着柔情。

Jensen想要把他的整个灵魂都拿出来摆在她们面前。他关于Jared的事情有多迷茫，他有多不想在学校出名、受人欢迎，他有多觉得这像一双无形的手扼住他的脖子，他有多想放弃现状，他有多想摆脱心里觉得自己很愚蠢和还不够的优秀感觉——Jensen想告诉她们这一切。他咬住嘴唇，无助的看向两个女孩。“我不知道说什么，”Jensen呢喃着，“我不知道怎么说。”

Gen用力捏了捏Jensen的肩膀。“没关系的。你不需要知道。就给我们一个大概的方向。”

Jensen把玩着吧台上的叉子。“我不想……我的意思是，我不能……”他做了次深呼吸，“你们有没有那种感觉，就想大骂一声‘操他的’，然后不顾一切做自己想做的事？”

Danneel和Gen互相交换了眼神。“宝贝，”Danni开口说道，“我们是女生。这就是我们想的。”

Jensen惊讶的看着她们两个。“那你们为什么不像我一样，整天都意志消沉的？”

“你没有整天都意志消沉，Jen，”Danni说道，“你一直会微笑。”

“现在我不觉得我笑得出来了，”Jensen阴郁地说，“我像是狠狠被摔倒了墙上。”

Gen同情的看着他，“如果你想知道怎么处理……好吧，其实我们通常不需要处理它。”Jensen露出茫然的神情，Gen继续说道，“你看，我们很受欢迎。这听起来很自大和虚荣，但是我们别欺骗自己了。拉拉队和四分卫？得了吧。虽然我们很不情愿，但是我们也懂得要改变自己的决定，适应社会，维持现状。”

Jensen呻吟着说，“我还以为你会说‘一切都会好起来’之类的。”

Danneel递给他一块薄烤饼。“会的，宝贝。只是要过一会儿，你必须得经过现在这个阶段。”

虽然Jensen超级爱Danneel的薄烤饼，但是它们尝起来跟灰土一样。

 

Jensen几小时后和Danneel和Gen一起躺在草坪上。最终Danneel还是打破了舒适的宁静。“你现在这个样子，跟你的助教有关系吗？”

“Jared，”Jensen纠正道，“他的名字是Jared。”

“你在避开我的问题。”

Jensen揪着草，把它们连根拔起。“我只是……为什么我得去讨厌一个人，好像就因为他不是球队的。”

Gen侧过身面向他，“没人说你非得讨厌他。”

“Chris对他的态度简直就是狗屎。每一次。我想揍他，但是这很奇怪，因为Chris是我最好的朋友。我只是真的很想保护Jared。”

Danni找到Jensen的手，紧紧握住。“你知道，这很合理。他在帮你毕业。你不希望这种帮助离你而去，只因为你朋友是混蛋，对吧？”

不止这个原因。“恩，你说的完全正确。”Jensen甚至开始对他不停的谎言和掩饰感到失望。“我是说，这是我第一次觉得我有可能毕业。”至少这部分不是谎言。

Danneel朝他微笑。“好样的。”屋子里的电话响了起来，Danni无奈地翻了个白眼。“大概是我的爸妈。我马上回来。”

Danneel离去后Jensen感觉手心里空空荡荡的。他扭头看向Gen，对上的是她失望和怀疑的神情。“怎么了？”

“别问我‘怎么了’，Jensen Ackles。对Danneel撒谎是一件事，对你自己撒谎？呵，那可真是新一阶段的差劲。”

Jensen扬了扬眉毛像是他完全不明白她在说什么。“Gen，你最近是不是在玩糖果传奇。（一款手机游戏）”他试图扯开话题。甚至连他自己都知道这有多可悲。

Gen瞪着他。“你他妈的在乎Jared是因为他是你的朋友，而你胆小到不敢告诉别人。像个男人，Ackles。”

Jensen想要回瞪着她大骂，但他生气不起来，因为她说的完全正确。“操……我不知道。”

“不，混蛋，你知道的。你他妈的就是害怕打破现状或者你称作朋友的人嘲笑你。你猜怎么着？这不是歌舞青春。这里没有和你跳舞的伙伴。会有笨蛋和其他人觉得你想和Jared做朋友是很愚蠢的。但是只有几周就离开高中了，如果你觉得在意他人的看法比你自己开心更重要，那我就祝你剩下的人生好运。因为你会变得他妈的可悲至极。”

当她说完最后一个字，Gen愤愤地站起身回厨房去找Danni。Jensen之前几乎没听过这个甜美的女孩训斥责骂任何人，反正肯定没有骂过他。但是见鬼的，她说的真的很对。对到每一句话都把Jensen整个掏空，他用力地咬着嘴唇，尝到了随之渗出的血腥味。

他妈的可悲至极。

***********************************************

Jared盯着手机，等着它震动起来。Jensen保证过他们今天可以呆在一起的。好吧，也许他只是过度重视这个承诺了。Jensen是在Jared和他吵完架的混乱的情况下，和他说他们明天还能见面的。所以他们实际上可能根本不会和好——或者上辅导课——因为这很合理。

噢，这让Jared的心绞痛。

Jared听到他的狗在楼下吠叫和门被转开的声音。Megan很激动的和某个人打着招呼。天啊，怎么又是她的朋友。她们会放超大声的音乐，八卦着学校里她们年级的男生和电影和明星和化妆品。女生太让人疑惑不解了。谢天谢地他是弯的。这让事情变得简单了一些，因为他起码还稍微的懂得一点男生的想法。

Jared听到Megan在喊他的名字。他才不会跑下楼被Megan的朋友骚扰，她们会告诉他，她们很乐意给他的头发辫上小辫或者在他的眼皮上涂眼影。Jared是弯的，但他不是娘娘腔。

最终Megan上了楼，震耳欲聋地拍着他的房间门。“开门，蠢货！”她说道。

“不，”Jared吼道，“我心情很不好，别来烦我！”

“把这门打开，不然我他妈的就把它卸下来！”

“好像你有力气似的。”Jared回击道，他翻了个白眼但无论如何还是拉开了门。“到底什么事情这么重要你得——Jensen？”

Jensen站在Megan旁边，局促地揉着他的脖子。“呃，抱歉我没先发短信。我差不多是一时冲动就开车过来了，而我不应该在开车的时候发短信所以……”Jensen咳嗽了两声，慌张的环视Jared的房间，似乎在找什么能缓解尴尬的话。

“呃，不，没关系。反正我周日也没有事情能做。”Jared说。哇，他听起来很凄惨。“Megan，走开。”Jared命令道。Megan吐了吐舌头，一脸得意地走回自己的房间。

Jensen注视着Megan离开的背影，被逗乐了。“你的妹妹真的很酷，Jay。”

“什么？噢，是的。不过她大多数时候很烦人。我家里的人都很亲近，所以我们让彼此担心的程度和我们深爱彼此的程度是一样的。”

Jared可以发誓他看到Jensen眼里闪过一丝什么，但它转瞬即逝了。“恩，的确很酷。”这是第一次，Jensen似乎很不舒服于呆在Jared的卧室里。Jensen别扭的都看起来像是皮肤过敏了，但是这很荒唐，考虑到他的皮肤有多光滑好看。Jared突然觉得Jensen可能把遵守承诺看得比自己的感受更重要。

Jensen依旧站在走廊里。“你进来吧。”Jared低声说道，Jensen点点头走进Jared的卧室，轻轻地合上门。

“你，呃，想做微积分吗？”

Jensen点点头。“我今天早上和Danni一起开始做，但是那个女孩简直太厉害了。”他露出愚蠢宠溺的傻笑，“我发誓，她可以单挑整个橄榄球队，没人能比得上她。”

“她听起来棒极了。”Jared平静的说。

Jensen的眼神瞬间慌张了起来，“噢，糟糕。我忘记了——呃，你知道的，你和她相处不太愉快。我保证，她的态度会改善的。他们都会。”

“谢谢，”Jared说道，“我也知道她是你的女朋友，我应该说些她的好话。"”

Jensen略微揉乱了他完美的头发。“这是我第一次觉得我们之间很尴尬。我不太喜欢这种感觉。”

Jared坐到床上。“嗯，我们可以开始写作业。这也许能缓解一些紧张感。”

Jensen点点头，拿出他的历史书。“我想做点改变。先写历史。”

Jared笑了，“你今后的生活会很令人激动的，如果你决定先写历史而不是微积分。”

Jensen把铅笔扔向他，“打破常规是才是令人激动的，Padalecki。”

Jared大笑出声，觉得房间里最后仅存的紧张感也融化了。一切好像又回到了正规，虽然Jensen的笑容还是有些僵硬。Jared决定不提它。

Jared已经明白了在接近Jensen心门的时候要保持耐心。尽管很不情愿，但是Jared会保持耐心的。他会等在门外，即使花掉学期剩下的所有时间。他真的很希望能在学期前，Jensen能让他走进去。Jared在给历史书翻页时抬头瞄了一眼，却发现Jensen在看着他。“怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”

“你在看着我。”

“你有时候也会看着我。”Jensen反驳道。

“你太好看了我没法不盯着你看。”Jared回复道。他花了一秒钟来消化他刚刚脱口而出了的话，随即他的脸涨成了大红色。他把头埋进历史书里。靠。

Jensen只是笑了几声。“好吧，你自己也不难看。也许这就是为什么我喜欢看着你。”

前一秒Jared还在想着他的脸实在是不能更红了，听完Jensen的话他就知道他想错了。“谢谢。”他小声说着。

“什么？”

“谢谢。”Jared说的更响了一点。

“保持这个音量说话。”Jensen说。Jared意识到Jensen其实第一次就听见了，他只是故意假装没听清。“说话时要自信，坚定，就像全世界都知道你他妈的棒极了，”Jensen继续说道，“而且别老是盯着地面。你的眼睛很好看；它们值得被全世界注意到。你会碰到为了找你搭讪，故意绊倒在你面前的女孩子的。”

“我是弯的，”Jared突然说道。他刚以为他不能再出丑了，他就又说出了丢脸的话。

Jensen没有任何的停顿，“那就男生。男生会假装摔倒，只为了和你在一起。”Jared不敢看他。“嘿，”Jensen温柔的说道，“我不介意你是弯的。真的，我不介意。你是你，而不论你喜欢男生还是女生都不会影响我们的友情。”

“你保证？”Jared害羞的问道。

“我保证，”Jensen坚定的说，“记住，说话时自信一点。你拥有全世界。”

你拥有我的心。“我会努力。”

Jensen给了他一个欣慰的笑。“很好。现在，我们做历史好吗？”

Jared觉得这可能是第一次，Jensen写完的作业比他要多。


	7. And We Go Tumbling Down Together 急转直下

Jensen无法解释他写下无用而愚蠢的历史答案时微微颤抖的手，或者Jared信心满满的看着他时突然加速跳动的心脏。他不知道为什么Gen的话一直在他脑海里掠过，或者为什么他和Danneel的接吻变得更像是一种义务而不是享受。

Jensen坐在地板而不是Jared舒适的大床上，另外一件Jensen无法解释的事是他居然很别扭。但是Jared正坐在床上。所以不像之前每次Jensen没有怨言的坐到这个大个子旁边，Jensen选择坐在地板上不断调整着令他不适的姿势。某些直觉告诉他不舒服的姿势比陷入一个尴尬的境地轻松一点。

在他们开始写作业前，他们胡扯了一会儿，互相斗嘴开玩笑，大笑着像一切都没事了一样。Jensen知道事情没有解决。他知道他们两之间的关系变的不一样了，而且有点糟糕。

Jensen不太困难的完成了历史，哪怕靠他一塌糊涂的笔记也勉强写完了科学。但是他妈的微积分，他永远，永远搞不懂，除非Jared帮他。“Jared，”Jensen呢喃道。

“微积分？”Jared回复道。靠，他妈的什么都知道。

“这很难。”Jensen转过身去，他发誓他看见Jared眼里带着笑意。混蛋。

“好吧，过来，”Jared说道，“我们一起看一下题目。”

“呃，你能不能过来到这里？”Jensen建议道。他不太确定为什么一想到和Jared在一张床上会让他紧张，再说了，Jared不应该才是紧张的那个吗？

Jared翻了个白眼，“我可以为你做任何事，小公主。”

Jensen无视了他语气中的讽刺。Jared坐到他对面。“好了。你在做哪道题？”

Jensen指出了题目。“这题有的希腊符号比数字还要多！这不正常！”

Jared翘起嘴角。“这是微积分。它们本来就不简单。”

“我知道，但我觉得它们起码应该包括一些数字吧。你知道，就像数学该有的那样？”

Jared拿了Jensen的铅笔，开始在纸上写下要用到的公式，分步解释步骤，和往常一样让微积分听起来特别的简单。但是不知道什么原因，Jensen的注意力全在Jared移动铅笔变换书写角度时牵扯起的手臂肌肉上。

Jensen差点被自己的唾液呛到。见鬼的，他在想什么？他是直的。当然，Jared并不难看，但这不意味着他应该觊觎或者偷窥他。而且他有女朋友！上帝，Danni会怎么想？Gen会怎么想？Chris会怎么想？这下惨了。这下惨了。

“Jensen？”Jared说道。

“啊？”Jensen回复道，“什么？”

“我说，你还在听吗？”

Jensen摇摇头，又点了点头，“我的意思是，我之前在听。但是我后来有点分心了，抱歉。”

“是不是我讲的还不够清楚？我可以从头再讲一遍。”

“不！”Jensen激动地说道，“不是，你讲的很清楚。只是我今天脑子不太清醒。”

“也许我们应该歇一下，”Jared提议道，“所以你可以整理一下思路。”

Jensen点了点头。“我……我想在外面呆一会儿。”

Jared投来会心的一笑，而Jensen注意到了他的酒窝。大大的，深深的，酒窝。糟了，他又来了。Jensen在出房门时差点绊倒自己，他绝望地冲出房间，跌跌撞撞的下了楼。当他下到楼梯底，便一刻不停的冲出前门，跌坐在门廊的台阶上。“我完蛋了。”

Jensen努力调整他的呼吸。好吧，他还算是聪明，他能想通的。他打开手机相册，找到一张Danneel和他的合照。毫无疑问的，她美极了，但是他的心跳没有加速，他每次见到她照片时脸上露出的傻笑也消失了。Jensen知道他等会儿会后悔的，但是他还是给Gen打了电话。她总是有办法。

电话只嘟了一声Gen就接通了。“Genevieve Cortese，Jensen Ackles的紧急热线。”

“哈哈。听着，我现在急需建议。”

“恩，宝贝，我就是来帮你的。”

好吧，Jensen绝对会后悔的。“我不知道现在该说什么。”

“幸好我一直都替你聪明着，不然谁知道你现在都成什么样子了。”Gen嘲笑道。

“Gen，这事很严重。”

“好吧，帅哥，我会很严肃的。”Gen的语调变得平稳。“所以，你在Jared家然后你吓坏了。”

“你怎么知道我在——好吧，这不重要。对，我吓坏了。我真的花了几分钟盯着他的胳膊看。而且我觉得他的酒窝很可爱。现在我他妈的要吓死了，因为我是直的而且我有女朋友。”

Gen发出啧声。“吸引力不是总以性为标准的，Jenny。有时候我们碰到会一个好看的人，对我们很好也真的很在乎我们，我们也在乎那个人。有时候，不管你信不信，人不止双腿间的那个东西。”

“这是我最后一次打电话找你帮忙了。”

Jensen隔着手机都感觉Gen翻了个白眼。“随便你，但是等你回到房间里开始对着Jared流口水，你至少知道原因了。另外，你可以找到更糟糕的打电话对象的。我的意思是，你可以找Chris。”

“靠，我要挂电话了。”

“拜拜，Jen！”

“拜，Gen。”

Jensen挂掉电话，把手机塞回口袋。他没有觉得信心倍增反而只是更加焦虑。也许他们应该结束今天的课，然后Jensen周一再去抄Danneel的。这比他现在回到那个房间，极有可能对着Jared发花痴简单一百倍。因为Jared Padalecki，是Jensen和Chris和Steve一起嘲笑了几乎整个高中四年的人。但是他不会退缩的。他是他妈的四分卫，是掌控者，他不会被任何事情吓倒。

他转身打开了门，但是看到Megan靠在餐桌旁，一脸“我懂的”的表情。上帝，女孩们到底是怎么做到洞察一切的？

“嘿，Jensen。”Megan说道。

拜托她只是在跟我搭讪，拜托她只是在跟我搭讪。如果Megan看穿了他心里的想法，一切都要完蛋了。“嘿，Megan。”Jensen说道，“呃，我得去学习了。微积分是个婊子，但是你的哥哥在帮我。”

“恩，我哥哥就是这么酷。我的意思是，他虽然和别的书呆子看起来一样，但是他很乐于助人。”Megan自豪地对Jensen说道，“这是很棒的品格，你不觉得吗？”

“我人生一大半的时间都和混蛋呆在一起，所以是的，我猜改变一下，有他在身边挺不错的。”

Megan耸耸肩。“那很棒。好吧，享受你的辅导课吧。回见。”Megan离开了厨房，把耐人寻味的评价留给Jensen。

妹妹们。Jensen永远搞不懂她们。他依旧丝毫没有头绪的回到了Jared的房间里重新捡起他的铅笔。Jared在床上担心的看着他。“好点了吗？”

完全没有。“好多了。只是需要点新鲜空气。”

Jared笑了笑，但他看起来没有相信Jensen的话。“你想继续写数学么？”

“他妈的希腊符号让我头痛，但是就它吧。”

“哈哈，Ackles。”

“我整周都会缠着你的，Padalecki。”

Jared无奈的摇了摇头，假装失望的低头看向作业本，但是Jensen没有错过他脸上的微笑。

Jensen独立挣扎着写他的微积分题目，依照着Jared在一旁给他的公式和例子——所以他不算完全独立——但他写完时还是爆发出一声胜利的欢呼。Jared没有从他的书里抬起头，Jensen意识到Jared已经写完他的回家作业了。“你一开始就都做完了，是吗？”

Jared胆小地望着他，像一个小男孩被抓到偷吃了曲奇。“也没有一开始，呃，很早就做完了。”

Jensen脸红了。“我以为自己做得不错，但是和你比起来我还是慢的像蜗牛一样。”

“希望我这么说能让你好受一点，每个人的速度跟我比起来都像蜗牛一样。”

“猜到了。”Jensen回复道，“但是我依旧不好受。这意味着当你在读小说的时候，我一直坐在这里求你帮我回答问题。我在浪费你的时间。”Jensen把作业纸胡乱塞进书包里。“我还是走吧。”

“除非你写完了所有的作业。”Jared重新把眼神落到书上。“Edlund的命令。”

“靠，我真希望我的历史是Ms.Gamble教的。听说她超级辣。”

“不，你不会希望的。”Jared回复道，“Ms.Gamble绝对不会帮你安排辅导课。然后你就会和一周前一样——从来不做作业，恐怕也没法毕业。所以哪怕你恨Edlund，你也应该心怀一点感激。”

Jensen不屑的哼了一声。“那人真是个刺头。”

Jared终于从他的书里抬起头来。“其实，几天以前我对你的印象也是这个。但是现在我不这么觉得了，因为我给了你一个机会来证明我是错的。你做到了。”

Jensen不确定他自己有没有感觉到被冒犯。他想说些轻松的玩笑话，但是最终他问道，“你觉得我是个刺头？”

Jared脸红了。“当时的你只会在你朋友绊倒我后嘲笑我。我还不了解你。”

Jared只要简简单单的说些实话，Jensen就能感觉无比的糟糕。“对不起。”

“别，”Jared平静的说，“你的朋友是你的朋友，你是你。不一样的人，不一样的性格。我觉得你们不一样。”Jared开始低头看书。“现在坐下来，写完你的作业。”

“真霸道。”Jensen嘀咕道。但是他还是坐回了地板上。“你真的不介意我呆在这里？”

“不。”Jared说，“我喜欢不再孤身一人的感觉。”

***********************************************

当Jensen走后，各种各样的心情挨个涌上Jared心头。疑惑首当其中，然后是喜悦和一点点的害羞。他基本上坦白的告诉了Jensen他就是一个被排斥的弃儿，大多数时候他都孤身一人，除了学习和自我厌恶以外没有别的事能做。而且他差一点点就要承认他爱上Jensen了，差点打破他们之间好不容易建立起的脆弱不堪的关系。

Jensen的车很早就开走了，但Jared还呆呆的站在门口。“关上门，”他的妹妹在他身后说道，“你会让冷气进来的。”

Jared关上门转身面对Megan。“我是个傻子。”

“你不是傻子，”Megan温柔地声音安慰着他，“你是一个喜欢同性的，弯的青春期男孩，几乎花了他所有的时间和这个世界上最有吸引力的男人在一起。你真的不能太过责怪自己的感情。”

“不管你说的是不是真的，”Jared说道，“我得骂骂我自己每一次不经思考就脱口而出一些话，然后花很长的时间后悔。我他妈的需要一个过滤器，Megan！”

“深呼吸，Jare。没事的。”

Jared无助的看向他的妹妹。“你也喜欢男生，你告诉我该怎么办！”

Megan面带抱歉的看着他。他不太懂他妹妹的表情是什么意思，直到她说，“我觉得这件事需要一个大哥哥来帮你。”她把一张写了电话号码的纸塞进他的手心。“别害怕，Jare。”

Jared死死盯着草稿纸上的10位数字。Jeff的电话号码就在他面前。他需要做的只是拿起电话，打给他的哥哥，他很多年没讲过话也不知道他是同性恋的哥哥，然后寻求帮助。关于他喜欢上一个男孩。好吧，见鬼的，这跟Jared想象的一样没有逻辑。但是，再一次，Jared脑里响起“我已经一无所有了，有什么好输的？”的声音。

他解锁了他的手机，页面还显示在Jensen给他发的短信上。Jared经常拿出来反复阅读，他喜欢一个如此完美的人和他聊天的感觉。Jared输入了Jeff的电话，盯着手机良久。他可以变得像个男人，像Mengan建议的那样，打电话给他哥哥。或者他可以继续当个缩头乌龟，躲回房间里看书，假装没有什么事不对劲。

但是Jared真的很想和他哥哥聊聊。已经过去这么久了，Jared很想他。他不会跟任何人承认这点。不过，Jeff愿意和他聊天的可能性微乎其微。他可能在意识到电话的这头是Jared后，就会直接挂掉。好吧。所以这会很快结束的。“速战速决。”他按下通话键，希望一切顺利。

***********************************************

Jensen迷迷糊糊的从Jared家里开车离去，但是完全不知道他要开向哪里。最终他停在了Chris家前，他最不想去的一个地方。但是也许这是一个好决定，谁知道呢。Jensen跳下车，敲了敲他最好的朋友的家门。

Chris开门时像他刚被吵醒。“怎么了，Jenny？”

Jensen无视了那个昵称。“我需要散散心。”

“呃，灌醉自己的那种散心，还是到处乱晃的那种散心？”

“B选项。周一早晨我需要保持清醒。”

“你会清醒的。”Chris指出，“只是宿醉而已。”

“那听起来更糟。”

Chris笑了笑。“好吧，Ackles。一份散心套餐，马上送到。”

Jensen发出一声低吼。

 

结果Crhis对于散心的想法就是邀请Steve过来，大声的放着的摇滚乐，连Jensen的耳朵都隐隐作痛。Steve很快意识到这没有什么帮助，就把音乐关掉了。Chris皱眉看着他。“干嘛，Steve？Jensen说他想要散散心的？”

“我觉得他也想留着自己的听觉。”Steve反驳道，“我也是。”

“好吧，”Chris回复道，“但是我们不会要玩扮演Dr.Phil之类的来搞明白Jenny的小脑袋里在想些什么吧。”

Steve瞥了一眼Jensen。他把自己整个陷到Chris的沙发里，无视他的朋友们，哪怕是负责又担心他的Steve。“Jensen，起来，”Steve试探道，“你怎么了？”

“我他妈的很累。”Jensen说道，连真相的万分之一都没提及。“我甚至都记不得我上一次回家的时候。不过我很确定没有人想我。”

哪怕连Chris的眼神里都透出了同情。Steve，Chris，Gen和Danni是地球上唯一四个知道Jensen家庭情况的。Jensen相信他们不会乱传闲话或者嘲笑他或者在意识到Jensen其实是个孤独的人后离他而去。Steve坐到他身边。“挺住，Jen。你家人爱你。我们爱你。”

“噢得了吧，”Chris打断了Steve。他的眼睛里带着玩意，朝Jensen眨了眨眼。“我去帮我们订个披萨。”

Steve朝Chris翻了个白眼，转身回来。“我想他没有恶意。”

“我永远没法和他谈心，”Jensen同意道，“但是我知道他内心深处很爱我们。”

Steve轻笑了几声。“觉得轻松点了？”

“只觉得迷惑。”Jensen告诉他。“不过至少我不会崩溃或者自杀了。”

“这是好事。”Steve说，“如果你崩溃或者自杀我会很失望的。没人能在冠军杯触地得分了。”

Jensen想骂他，但是他知道Steve只是在开玩笑。“而且没人能告诉你和Chirs你们两是混蛋了。”

“对，但是我们可不是彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

Jensen笑了。“那些柜子被你们涂上紫色布丁的人恐怕不同意。”话音刚落，Jensen的笑容就消失了。他知道Steve的直觉有多敏锐，他基本上是一个男版的Gen。

“这是Jared的事情，”Steve立即说道，“对吧？”

“不。”Jensen说谎道。

Steve哼了声。“我10岁就认识你了。我他妈一眼就能看穿你在说谎。”

Jensen咬了咬嘴唇。“好吧，”他承认道，“这也许有一点关于他。我只是恨透了每个人都觉得我们不能成为朋友，因为我他妈的是四分卫而他是个书呆子。”

“谁说你们不能成为朋友的？”Steve问道。

“既然这样，”Jensen酸溜溜的说，“那Jared明天中午就能和我们一起吃饭，没有人会评头论足？我可以在经过走廊的时候和他打招呼，没有人会奇怪的盯着我，觉得我他妈的疯了？因为我发誓，如果你说能保证我刚才说的不会发生，任何一件事不会发生，我他妈会狠狠揍你的脸因为你在对我说谎。”

Steve悲伤地看着他。“我很抱歉。”

在Chirs回来大声的宣布他点了最大份的烤肉皮萨和鸡翅前，他们只能说到这里。Chris丝毫没有察觉到他两个朋友惆怅的气氛。

 

电话等待音嘟了三声，Jared坐在厨房的桌子边上，感觉想吐。他想在Jeff有机会接起电话前挂掉，但是紧接着一声熟悉的，懒洋洋的，沙哑的声音从电话听筒传来。“喂？”他的哥哥听起来很瞌睡。

“Jeff？”Jared吐气。

“哪位？”

“Jared。”Jared回复道。他接通电话的每一秒都不停地后悔。

“我的小弟弟Jared？”Jeff听起来很惊讶，“你怎么有我的电话号码的？”

幸运的是，Jeff的声音听起来没有掺杂愤怒。“Megan。她告诉我我应该打电话给你。”

“你需要什么吗，小弟弟？”

我需要你回家。Jared简直想开车到Jeff的学校把他拉回家。仅仅只是听到他哥哥的声音就给他带来了翻涌的悲伤。“我需要帮助。”Jared哽咽着说。

“Jared？”Jeff的语气突然变得关心起来。“你没事吧，弟弟？”

Jared的视线模糊了。靠，他不会要在电话里哭出来吧？“我没事。呃，我的意思是，我没有受伤什么的。我只是……我需要建议。我需要来自我的哥哥的建议。”

Jeff深深地吐了一口气。“谢天谢地。我以为你受伤了，或者你把什么姑娘的肚子搞大了。”

“Jeff……”Jared不知道该说什么。“你有没有喜欢过一个人？”

“老兄，我不像你，整天住在洞里。”

“我很认真的，你个混蛋。”

“好吧，好吧。”Jeff清了清喉咙。“哪个女孩这么幸运？”

“好吧，”Jared说。这是个重大的时刻。该死的。“其实是个男孩。”

电话那头有很长，很长一段时间的安静，Jared手心开始出汗。不应该打电话的。不应该打电话的。最终，Jeff说道，“噢，谢天谢地。”

“啥？”Jared尖叫道，“什么——‘谢天谢地’是什么意思？”

“意思是我的印象里你的眼神总是看向男孩多过女孩。我还以为我猜错了。”Jared能听出Jeff的笑意。“没关系的，小弟弟，我不恐同，我只是在等你跟我出柜。等的时间比我预期的少，毕竟我离开了你和Megan，把你们甩给爸妈。”

“没关系。”Jared安静的说，“我们之间没事了。”

“好了，那你为什么要打电话找我帮忙建议？”

“我需要它，”Jared说道，“而且我想和你说说话。”

“啧，小弟弟还在关心着我。”Jeff取笑道。

“我恨你。”

Jeff大笑。“好吧。回到正题。你喜欢上一个男孩了？我其实不太了解这个，因为我是直的。不过我会尽力帮你。”

Jared努力深呼吸，让自己平静下来。“谢了。”

“那么，跟我说说这个男孩吧。姓名，年龄，职业，社会地位，精神状况有没有问题，之类的。”

“他叫Jensen Ackles，”Jared从简单的部分开始，“他是个四分卫而且他没有神经病。”他人真的很好。

“Jensen Ackles？就是Josh Ackles的弟弟？”

“我不知道。”Jared承认道，“我不知道关于他家庭的任何事情，除了他有一个叫Mackenzie的妹妹、”

Jeff欢呼起来。“老兄，John跟我同岁！我们高中的时候一起念书。毕业生致辞代表，橄榄球四分卫，虔诚的基督徒，史无前例的明星。世界上的每个女孩都喜欢他。”

“你认识他吗？”Jared问道。

“不，”Jeff说道，“只是在走廊里见过他。我们在同一所学校四年，我从来没跟他打过招呼。”他伤心的叹气。“每个人都把他当成上帝一样崇拜。而且他实实在在的很完美，聪明，有才华，幽默，每个人都喜欢他。但是，不，弟弟，我没机会认识他。”

Jared皱眉。如果他能认识Jensen的家庭成员，了解Jensen或许能容易一点。“你还知道他家的情况吗？”Jared期待的问道。

“说真的？”Jeff回复，“一点儿也不。Josh很开朗外向但是一谈到他的家庭他就沉默不语。我唯一知道的就是他对他的弟妹有强烈的保护欲。所以当他去了离家超级远的大学……”Jeff的话戛然而止。“我不知道。他们可能很崩溃。”

Jared想起了每次Megan和Jared斗嘴时Jensen悲伤的眼神，以及每次谈到家庭时他就把自己封闭起来。这些都只让Jared更加好奇这个帅气的四分卫的身世。“噢。”

“怎么了？Jensen没事吧？”

“不，他没事。他也很避讳谈起家里的事。不让我去他家。我想了解他，我想帮助他，但是我……我做不到。”Jared忧愁地说，“我什么也做不了。”

Jeff叹了口气。“有些时候你做什么也没用。你喜欢他，是吧？”

Jared点了点头，然后意识到Jeff看不见他。“对。”

“好。那就不要到处打探他的事情。你就慢慢的进入他的生活，等他相信你的时候，他会向你敞开心扉的。”

“Jeff，我们是生活的两个极端。他是四分卫，我是书呆子。我整个高中都在恨他，反之亦然。”

“没关系的，弟弟，”Jeff安抚道，“时间会给你答案。”

“高中没剩多少时间了。”Jared绝望地说。

“那你最好竭尽全力，”Jeff回复说，“不要浪费你和他在一起的时间。每次都盘算好。”

“他是直的。”

“每个男人心里都有一个同志等着冲出柜子。”Jeff说道，“所以不要放弃。而且你是个不错的人。”Jeff顿了顿，“你到底怎么认识他的？”

“我是他的助教。所以他放学后会过来，我们会花几个小时坐着，他一边写完他恨的回家作业，一边想着他的女朋友。”

“他有女朋友？你得攻克一个难关啊，伙计。”Jeff说道。

“多谢提醒，”Jared烦躁的说，“好像我不知道似的。”

“抱歉啦，”Jeff低声说道，“只是想证明我理解你。”

“我知道！”Jared急忙解释道，“我知道。我真的觉得很难过因为我真的很喜欢他，但是我他妈的只是他的助教，一个他一毕业就会忘掉的人。这糟透了。”

有一会儿寂静。“恩，孩子……”

这个熟悉的昵称攻破了最后一道闸门。Jared吸了吸鼻子，感觉泪水从他的眼睛里涌出，“我真可悲。”他哽咽出声，“我好想你，我好想Jensen，而我真的是非常，非常可悲。”

Jeff听着他的呜咽声，安慰的低语直到他眼泪流干。“我也很想你，Jay，”Jeff温柔的说，“想你，Meg，妈和爸。”

Jared紧紧地握着电话，他的手里出现了凹痕。“你会回家吗？”

“当然，弟弟，很快。现在我明白了家里不能没有我。”Jeff打趣道。

Jared打着嗝笑了。“谢谢，Jeff。”

“没事，Jay。无论发生什么，别害怕打电话给我，好吗？把这话也告诉Megan。”

“好。”Jared吸了吸鼻子。“想你。”

“也想你。在我也哭出来之前你可以挂电话了。”

Jared笑着按下结束通话键。他不太确定他的哥哥给他的具体建议到底是什么，但是他感觉好多了，更有信心，而且他相信他今晚能有一个好梦。

“跟你说了这是个好主意。”Megan轻声在房间角落里说道。Jared跳了起来。他根本没注意到她在那里。

“你呆在那里多久了？”

“久到我亲眼见到了我哥哥的崩溃。”Megan回复。她坐到他旁边，握住Jared的手。  
“你感觉好点了吗？”  
“恩。”Jared真诚的说道，“也许在电话里和我哥哥大哭一顿真的管用。”

“嘿，只要你感觉好就行了。”Megan转移了话题，“现在，我不太会做地理作业。你觉得你能从Jensen的辅导课里抽出身来也辅导辅导我吗？”

Jared打趣的拍了拍她的背。“我愿意为我烦人的妹妹做任何事。”

“我超棒的。”Megan开玩笑地说道。

“恩，”Jared搂住她，“你真的超级棒。”

***********************************************

Jensen在Chris家过了夜。他们看了电影，订的外卖多的吃不完。吐槽劣质的恐怖电影以及把嘴里塞满披萨似乎在某些程度上有点帮助，尤其是Chris宣布他们要来一场吃披萨大赛，并且宣布自己获胜之后马上吐了一地。Steve大笑的都渗出了眼泪。

这不是他和Gen的倾肠时间，但是这的确让他散了散心。他努力打趣大笑而不是忧郁的想着脑子里关于那位榛棕色眼睛助教的挥之不去的迷惑。Chris有次建议去拿点酒喝，但是Chris很快指出他的父母会察觉家里少了点酒瓶的。Chris大概从来没考虑过这个。

在深夜的某个时分，他们三个人迷迷糊糊的睡着了。黑白恐怖电影的光若隐若现地闪在他们脸上。


	8. Hang On Tight… 坚持住……

周一早上就是个婊子。周一早上一直是个婊子，尤其是这次。大约在凌晨3点的时候Jensen明白了一件事。他意识到哪怕他毕业了，他也考不上大学。这个顿悟让他剩下的睡眠时间都保持清醒。他的眼睛因为忍住眼泪而刺痛，几个小时都一直盯着天花板的同一块地方。

所以在周一早上，他一周内最讨厌的时间段，Jensen疲惫，暴躁，迷惑，生气，他想给所有以向他偷来好奇目光的人来一拳。哪怕Danneel都有点躲着他。唯一一个还缠着他不放的，是小个子的，精力充沛的Gen。Jensen不记得他说了多少次让她滚开。她只是又塞了一罐咖啡到他的手里，在走过走廊是像胶水一样黏在他旁边。

“怎么了，Jen？”Gen终于问道。

“我昨晚他妈的明白了一些东西，总共睡了大概1小时。”

“你在Chris家过夜了？”

“我还能在哪里睡觉会导致睡眠不足？”Jensen说道，“我现在又累又烦，我不会因为我说了什么过分的话道歉的。”

“没指望你道歉，”Gen平静的说，“但是如果你告诉我你顿悟了什么，我会很高兴的。毕竟它让你彻夜无眠。”

“我考不上大学。”Jensen告诉她。这听起来又差劲又压抑，但是Jensen不在乎。

很明显Gen同意他说的。“但是我以为Jared就是在帮你考进大学？”

“他在帮我毕业。”Jensen申明道。“而且哪怕我的毕业绩点是4.0，大学申请也早截止了。我上不了的。”  

Jensen最喜欢——也最不喜欢——的关于Genevieve的事情就是她永远不会粉饰言语。当你只需要完整的见鬼的真相的时候，Gen就会完完全全的展示给你。“明年，Gen。”Genevieve温柔的说。“今年的截止日期过了，不代表它永远过了。”

Jensen只是把胳膊环在她身上，让她带着他去教室。他也许是四分卫而且整整比她高一英尺，但是Genevieve永远是更强势的那一个。照顾着他的那一个。只因为她是Gen，所以见鬼的年龄或者体重或者力气都无所谓。她是Jensen在陷入危机时所需要的所有——公平而且真诚。

Jensen在去上课的路上不停地深呼吸。他第一节课是什么来着？法语吗？他只记得Gen跟他在一节课。Jared不在。Danni不在。Chris在。而且很有可能，Jensen会拿不及格。

但是Gen说得对。截止日期过了不代表永远。

***********************************************

Jared在西班牙语课上几乎快睡着了。他和Jeff的谈话相当有效地舒缓了他紧张的神经。但这不意味着那些需要逾越的障碍消失了。比如某个正在从教室后方瞪着他的红发女孩。Jensen正在上法语课，意味着Danneel和她的朋友们可以目光锋利凶狠地瞪着Jared而不会受到Jensen的阻挠。这让Jared陷入极度的恐慌，在没有Jensen强烈的保护欲罩着的安全毯下。

而这样如此依赖着Jensen让他更恐慌了。

这他妈的快让Jared发疯了，那种想让Jensen一直在他身边的依赖，迷恋，需求。他想要Jensen靠近他时他的心跳跳得更快手心的汗渗出的更多。他只是想要Jensen让他疯狂，把他按到卧室墙上然后一直操到下个世纪。

Danneel的注视快把Jared的头上烧出一个洞了，他的幻想渐渐被焦虑替代。Danneel在这里并不能对他做什么。哪怕是被动攻击也不太可能因为她实在是离他太远了。也许其他人没有察觉到，但是当他听到Jensen好几次提起她后，Jared就知道是Danneel一直在和别人说她觉得Jared又恶心又让人生气。她用手指挑弄着胸前Jensen送给她的项链的方式仿佛就是在说Jensen是她的，而那修长指甲的弹拨声仿佛在叫嚣着比赛开始。

Jared当然打算全力出击。但是他越想Danneel以前的事就越紧张担心。他想起之前被Danneel卑鄙的恶作剧整过的受害者们。她从来没有被抓住过把柄，每次都清白的全身而退。只有她的朋友知道Danneel干过什么。上帝啊，Jared恨透了这个女孩。

Jared不会现在爆发。不是这个时候。Danneel Harris是Jensen的女朋友，不论Jared是不是喜欢她。而如果Jared想要当Jensen的朋友，他就必须得容忍他的女朋友，或者至少假装他在容忍。Jared希望Danneel的确爱着Jensen。如果她不爱那她就比Jared想象的还要愚蠢。没有人可以和Jensen关系那么亲近而不彻底的爱上他的每一个细节和角落。

上帝，Jared想太远了，这太荒唐了。

“Jared！”他的老师斥责道。“你在专心听讲吗？”

你不应该用西班牙语问吗？“Si，profesora. Lo siento.”（在的，老师。不好意思。）

她摆了摆手。无论如何Jared是她班上成绩最好的学生之一。偶尔开一下小差又有什么呢？

她转身面向黑板继续讲课，或者尝试着继续讲课。Jared能想象要教一群正在数着日子等待毕业的高年级学生有多困难。教室里没人在听课。她似乎也意识到了这点，因为在她解释各种时态的正确用法时，有几个英语单词从她单调低沉的西班牙中蹦出。Jared听见几声嗤笑伴随着一句“谁在乎啊？英语简单多了，而且我会用一辈子。”从教室后方传出。

Jared没认出那傲慢的语调是谁的，但是他知道来自Danneel的那个角落。Danneel吹了个口哨，附和了那句评论。Jared翻了翻白眼。有些人在学校真的会为了吸引讨好见鬼的派对女王而不顾一切。

但是，难道他不也是为了吸引讨好Jensen而不顾一切吗？他居然会为了Jensen参与家里的大扫除。这不一样，Jared告诉他自己。我才不是一个无脑的机器人整天就想着人气和名誉，我只是希望和他做朋友。或者也许更进一步的关系。无论如何，这不一样。

从Jared第一次辅导Jensen开始，他的历史课就被点亮了。他甚至可以忍受Edlund把原本有趣的内容用单调枯燥的语气讲出的死气沉沉的课堂，只要他知道，Jensen坐在他身后看不见的地方，隔着几排座椅看着他。知道Jensen和他在一个房间的感觉就像嗑了狂喜迷幻药。Jared需要调动他全身的自制力才能不转过身去把他真实的想法都大声告诉他。

当然，用尽他所有的毅力来忍住不告诉Jensen他真正的心意意味着他在课堂上已经完完全全的分心了。下半节课过得缓慢而痛苦。Jared每隔两秒钟就看一眼钟，希望他妈的已经过去了一分钟。  
但是并没有。

Jared想把头砸向桌子。见鬼的Tom Welling正在狠狠地瞪着他，虽然Jensen说他已经要求过他的朋友不要再找Jared麻烦，但这不以为着他们会听Jensen的话。或者他们已经找到了一些不会让Jensen发现的方法。狡猾的混蛋们。每次Jared回头看向Welling的方向时他都会露出不自然的假笑。

下节课来得不能更及时了。当下课铃终于响起时，Jared快速起身逃开，像是座位上着了火一样。他几乎快跑出教室的时候，一双有力到只有可能是属于橄榄球运动员的手抓住了他。“别急着走啊，Padalecki。”Tom嘶声道，“为什么我们不一起去上下一节课呢？”

Jared的生活算是完蛋了。他已经知道他基本打算说些什么，离Jensen远点因为他们见鬼的冠军杯需要他。而Welling几乎像读出了他的心思，因为他说道，“你以为你知道我打算说什么，你以为我打算说‘他妈的离我的四分卫远一点就像你对别的欺负你的人一样’。”Jared点了点头而Tom得意的笑了，“好吧，”Tom继续说道，把Jared揪向历史教室，力道大得他无法挣脱。“我猜到很多人都对你这么说过了。但是既然你还他妈的没有照他们说的做，我会告诉你点不一样的，怎么样？”  
Jared点点头，Tom翻了个白眼。“你他妈的是哑巴吗？说话。”

“呃呃呃好。”Jared结结巴巴的说，“不一样的事。”

“好。”Tom看起来很傲慢。“现在，以下是故事的删减版。Jensen是我最好的朋友之一。当他不想被社会排挤而努力融入的时候，我们和他在一起。Danneel，Gen，Chris，Steve和我。我们是他的朋友。我们一直是他的朋友，我们永远站在他那一边。Jensen忠诚，认真，友好。”  
当提起Jensen的时候Tom的语气温柔了许多。“我太了解他了。我没法想象Jensen不在我身边的生活。我们所有人都无法想象。所以你要是跟他说我们的坏话，”Tom握得更紧了些，“你不会想知道会发生什么的。”

Tom在扯出最后一丝笑容后消失了，留下Jared颤抖着双腿走进历史教室。Jensen坐在后排的老位子，双手环着Danneel。所以，尽管Jensen对Jared说了很多关于他和Danneel的困境，他们的关系依旧很牢靠。Jared可以忍受。但是当他凑近在她耳侧低语后吻上她的脸颊——这是Jared忍受不了的。他快速的把视线从Jensen身上移开，坐到前排，牢牢地盯着黑板。虽然Jared和Jensen这一周都一起抱怨分享着他们的烦心事，但是什么都没有改变。

Jared觉得他口袋里的手机震了震。他瞥见Jensen的名字在显示屏上跳出。一开始Jared想把手机重新塞回口袋，但是那名字的诱惑力实在是太强了。他打开短信，上面写着，回头。

没门。Jared他妈的才不要回头目睹Jensen和Danneel快乐的沉浸在他们的小宇宙里。Jared假装自己没看见新消息。但是又一条来自Jensen的短信弹了出来。拜托。

为什么？Jared回复道。

他没收到回复。混蛋。好啊，Jared觉得没问题。Jensen想不出一个足以让他回头的理由，没问题。Jared就死死盯着黑板，看着Edlund自娱自乐的讲着西方文化和地图。他收到了一条新短信。求你啦，Jay。转过身看我。

上帝，那个见鬼的昵称和语气和Jared正在努力变成Jensen朋友的事实让他转过身，疑惑的看着Jensen举起了一张纸。那只是他妈的一张纸。等等，那是一张测试卷。顶部潦草地写着B+。Jensen光芒四射的笑容像Jared把全世界送给了他一样。

他的手机又震了起来。这是微积分的！

Jared忍不住好奇Jensen之前的微积分测试，任何一场，有没有得过C以上的等地。而他现在自豪的举着他能学习也能通过考试的证据，这让Jared浑身充满了难以言状的喜悦。

Jared收到了另一条短信。谢谢你。没有你我永远做不到，Jay。

Jared合上眼想象着他的短信里包含的感情比友谊更多。但是并没有用。

***********************************************

Jensen陷入了完全彻底的迷惑。他倒不指望Jared能在上课上到一半的时候跳起来跟他击掌庆祝，但是他期望的反应怎么说也不是仅仅抿嘴一笑然后就重新集中注意力听课去了。这他妈的很奇怪，而且尽管Jensen不想承认，他很失落。

Danneel对于此事很激动，或者至少装得很激动。哪怕Gen都笑着看着他说她知道他行的。他们两谁也没提Jared，而Jensen对自己没对他的朋友们说“如果不是Jared帮忙他根本做不到”这件事感到内疚。事实上，他觉得自己像一个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋，Jensen怀疑这是不是就是Jared看起来不开心的原因。也许Jared知道Jensen没有跟他的朋友承认Jared对于的这次成功的巨大的影响。

所以Jensen凑近他女朋友的耳边低语。“你知道这一切都多亏了Jared，对吧？”

Danneel转头向他投去一个温柔的微笑。“你当然自己也能做到，宝贝。你一直有那个潜力。Jared只能算是一种……催化剂。”

Danneel说催化剂这个单词时像是嘴里吃了黄莲一样。Jensen知道其中原因；因为Jared做到了Danneel从来没成功的事，激励启发Jensen学习。Danneel觉得比起她Jensen更喜欢Jared。Jensen在课桌下握住她的手。“没有你我永远做不成，Danni。如果没有你的支持。”

Danneel看起来沾沾自喜的像他投去又一个微笑。Jensen知道他们的关系安全了，暂时。

 

朋友之间的午饭气氛变得越来越凝固。每个人都意识到他们和之前无话不谈的人的关系变得紧张起来。每个人都在强迫自己挑起话题，强迫自己接话聊天。大部分时间他们都安静的坐在那里，挑拣着食物。Chris把这种紧张归因于即将到来的冠军杯。也许外人会相信这个理由。但是对于任何了解他们的人来说，这只是对真正症结的一种消极掩饰。

Jensen觉得内疚感翻涌不停，胃拧成一团。他知道造成这种紧张气氛的都是因为他。他的朋友不相信他，他的女朋友不相信他，连Jensen都不相信他自己。他想要尖叫，他知道每个了解他的人都能看穿他眼里的焦虑，失眠，和可悲。这就是为什么他的朋友一直躲开和他的眼神交流。好像他们假装不知道发生了什么，就真的什么都没发生，就不用去解决了。

朋友啊。

Jensen合上眼，努力去忽略心底彻底的迷茫和失落。他还有几周就要参加冠军杯了，可他现在连吃个午饭都没法集中精神。就是这样了，他会毁了整个球队的。然后他会毕业，然后搬到一个永远与世隔绝的乡下。他永远也不会结婚，然后一个人孤独而忧郁的死去。

他的头趴到桌上，差点就砸到学校食堂随意打发的勉强能称作食物的东西里。一双手在他背后温柔的来回抚摸着。Jensen不得不承认这很舒服。他大概能剩下的时间都趴在这里不动。“Jen，”Danni轻柔地说道。“我们也许应该谈一谈。”

“也许吧，”Jensen头埋在桌里含糊不清地说，“现在？”

“机不可失，”Danneel回复道，“在我失去勇气之前。”

Jensen收拾了他的“食物”，然后把它们扔到了垃圾桶里。他离开餐厅前看到的最后的东西是Jared的眼睛。如果Jensen没猜错，他能发誓它们看起来几乎充满了悲伤。

 

Danneel在走到艺术走廊时停下了脚步，这里不用担心任何人会偷听。“Jensen。”Danneel说道。

操，她用了他的全名。他真的有麻烦了。“Danni，宝贝——”

Danneel轻轻地碰了下他的手腕。“让我先说完。”Jensen点点头，他的女朋友继续说道，“Jen，你还好吗？”

他还好吗？不，有太多理由来说明他一点都不好了。“我……”

“别对我撒谎，Jen。别这样对我。”Danneel这时的眼眸真诚到Jensen想把一切都倾诉给她。

“我上不了大学”这样的话自然而然的从他口里说出。“所有的截止日期都过了。而你要去他妈的耶鲁而我只会呆在家里，等着下一年再碰碰上大学的运气。”

Danneel离他更近了些，胳膊环上他的肩膀。“你觉得……你觉得我会认为我对你而言太聪明了？”

“不。”Jared快速说道，“我认为你对我而言太聪明了。太……太美好了。我一辈子都想不通为什么你还没有离开我。你会去到更好的地方。我不会。”

Danneel宽慰地叹气，而Jensen还在一脸迷惑。Danneel笑了笑。“Jen，我不会离开你。我保证。我爱你。而且我不认为你配不上我，你也不应该这么想。”她顿了顿。“有时候我觉得，你看不到你自己有多出色。”

“我不——”

“你很出色，”Danneel激动地说道，“你他妈的很出色，Jensen Ackles。而且我敬仰你。我敬仰你的善良，你的体贴和你永远愿意给别人机会的性格。你每一次每一次，看见的都是别人最好的一面。我看着别人，只想着他们是不是有足够的人气，受不受欢迎。你知道么？你能容忍我的尖酸刻薄的脾气是因为你就是这样棒的人。你是我伤心时想到的倾诉对象，我进入梦乡时想到的笑脸。不要低估你自己，Jen。你远远不止是一个四分卫。”

就在此时就在此地，Jensen觉得自己重新爱上她了。但是当他在吻上她的瞬间，榛绿色的眼睛从他眼前划过。

***********************************************

Jensen和Danneel提早离开餐厅了。Jensen和Danneel提早离开餐厅了。Jensen和Danneel提早离开餐厅了。这就是Jared在剩下的午餐时间里所能想的全部，他彻底丧失了食欲。他知道他们会去某个隐蔽的地方然后……Jared不想想下去了。Jared不想和Mike讲话，正合Mike心意。Mike想和其他人而不是Jared那么消极可悲的人交谈。

Jared觉得他是如此孤独。

这个想法让人压抑，不过他猜这就是心碎的感觉。当午餐结束的铃声响起时Jared不想去上任何课了。尤其是当Jensen和Danneel微红着脸上挂着傻乎乎的笑一起漫步回来的时候。那种Jared希望Jensen能对他露出的，傻乎乎的笑。

Jared下节是物理课。一个物体运动到另一个物体时的关系。当Jensen靠近时Jared心高高悬起，当Jensen朝Danni笑时Jared心重重落地。物理。一个物体运动到另一个物体时的关系。

Jensen的物理课在Jared的之后。他现在在上英语课，Jared才没有背出Jensen的整个课表呢。在物理课上，Jared唯一认出的Jensen的朋友就是Genevieve Cortese。拉拉队队员，Danneel最好的朋友。Jensen用顽固和强势来形容她。当Genevieve把Jared实验桌上一半的书都挥到地上然后坐在他旁边时，Jared不得不同意Jensen的形容。她甚至都没有看他一眼，只是掏出笔记本泰然自若的抄着板书。Jared目瞪口呆的看着她。

她察觉到了他的注视，扬扬眉转头看向他。“干嘛？”

“没—呃—没什么，”Jared说道。“没什么。”

Genevieve转回头去。“那就合上你的嘴。你会把苍蝇吞下去的。”

Jared又震惊地看着她了一会儿，然后乖乖的转头看向黑板，上面老师手写字体潦草到Jared根本就不奢望能破解这混乱的板书。然而，Genevieve却能读懂，她用完美的手写字体一字不落的记着笔记。

Genevieve又看向他。“你在看什么？”

Jared脸红了。“你怎么能读懂他在写什么？”

Genevieve向他投去一个微笑。“我妈妈是这里社区大学的物理老师。只要我认出黑板上的几个字，我通常可以猜出余下的内容。”

Jared眼神移向别处，什么也没说。Genevieve把笔记本推到他们中间。“我们可以合看。”她提议道。

“为什么？”

“因为你见鬼的看不懂板书，所以如果你想记笔记，抄我的就行。”她斩钉截铁地说到。她说语气里没有任何恶意，甚至连一丝玩笑的意味都没有。

“不我的意思是，为什么——”

“为什么我不像对待狗屎一样的对待你？”Genevieve说道，Jared点了点头。“Jensen喜欢你。我相信他的判断。所以，我也喜欢你。”Genevieve解释道。

“谢谢，Genevieve。”Jared感激地说道。

“Gen，”她说道，“我朋友都这么叫我。现在快抄那见鬼的笔记吧。”

Jared偷笑着在心里想着，仅仅说她顽固强势真是低估她了。

当物理课结束时，Jared觉得这是他第一次真正享受着坐在令人难受的金属椅内听着一遍又一遍的关于地球怎样运作的解释。Genevieve，不，Gen，在他匆匆走出教室时抓住了他的胳膊。“Jared，”她说道，“我们得谈谈。”

Jared呻吟道，“我最近这话听的太多了。”

Gen发出一声清脆的笑声，Jared觉得这是他听过的最美好的声音之一。“我猜也是。别紧张，我只是想说你人还不错。我对你和Jensen一起相处完全没意见。”她轻轻地握紧了他的手臂。“Steve和Chris最糟也就是把紫色布丁倒进你的柜子。如果他们再这么干，我会狠狠踹他们的屁股的。”

“一个比我矮一英尺的女孩打算保护我？”Jared忍不住说道。

Gen又笑了。“我比我看起来厉害多了，帅哥。现在赶紧去赢得Jensen那颗大大的善良的心吧。”

“什么——不，我没有——我的意思是，我们不——”

“是啊，甜心，随便你怎么说。”Gen塞了张口香糖包装纸到他手里，Jared打开它上面写着一串数字。“有空打电话给我。”

“我是——”

“弯的，我知道。”Gen翻了个白眼。“亲爱的，我一英里外就感觉的到你是弯的了。所以多打电话给我，我一直都想当个gay蜜的。而且多跟我们出来聚聚。”

“你和Jensen和……”

“和Danneel还有随便一起玩的人。”

“为什么？”

“你十万个为什么是吧？”Gen打趣道。“但是如果你想知道原因，是因为Jensen在你身边时会微笑。在我们身边时笑的不多。”

Gen说完就松开他的胳膊往走廊深处走远了。她简直像个女王，有着Jared永远做不到的优雅和美丽。他呆呆的站在那里发愣，直到有个女孩撞上他身后。“噢，不好意思。”Jared说道，转身看见一个漂亮的拉拉队队员。她的名字是什么来着？Sophia什么的？

Sophia什么的向他投来完全出乎意料的温暖的笑容。“没关系。你是Jared Pada……Pada……”

“Padalecki。”Jared说道。

Sophia笑了。“多谢提醒。恩，我认识你。”

“你……什么？”

Sophia灿烂的笑容丝毫没有褪去。“你是Jensen的朋友。他说你人很好。他居然没说你他妈的好看极了。”她打趣道。

“呃，谢谢。”Jared小声答谢。

“不客气。”她伸出手。“Sophia Bush。”

“Jared Padalecki，”他握了握她的手，“噢，你已经知道了，对吧？”他脸红了。

Sophia爽朗的笑出声。“我喜欢你。”她挥了挥手，继续往前走去。“回头见，Jare！”

什么情况？

***********************************************

Jensen整节英语课都在幻想Jared在物理课在做什么。倒不是说Kripke讲课很无聊，他只是有点想缩起身子打个盹。Kripe温暖的声音简直创造了一个理想的小憩环境。有些学生已经早就在REM阶段了（指眼球快速运动的睡眠阶段）。Jensen觉得Kripke已经不想去管了。

Jensen放任自己沉浸在无尽的白日梦中，但是发现他自己的幻想大多充斥着Jared和他笑起来时臻绿色眼睛里亮起的闪光。原先Jensen会很困扰他对Jared突然产生了比友情更多的感觉。但是和Kripke一样，现在Jensen已经不想去管了。

当然，他喜欢Danneel。但是当英语课上到一半时，他觉得自己又顿悟了一件事——他全心全意的爱着她。但是仅以朋友的方式。Jensen恐怕几个月前就应该意识到这个，但是不管怎么说，现在也不算迟。

糟糕。这以为着Jensen得和她提出分手吗？

结果会很糟糕的。非常，非常的糟糕。Danneel从来没有被分手过。但是上帝，Jensen想要自己掌控他的生活！而现在，他觉得他的生活并没有出于自己的意愿，就像坐过山车时胃不可抗拒的往下坠一样被动。所以和Danneel分手也许是一个好的开始。或者坏的决定，考虑到她大概会杀了他。

呃，他们还得一起去舞会。

Jensen的眼睛在教室里盲目的扫着，最终落到Chris身上。他对于Chris也回看向他有些许兴奋，也有些许Chris居然没在睡觉的震惊。当他们眼神交汇时，Jensen用唇语说道，去舞会吗？

Chris轻蔑的一笑，眼神移开了。Jensen的手机震了震。还用问吗，Ackles？

哈哈。你今晚有有伴吗？

我以为你会带Danni一起去？

我会，Jensen回复道，只是不想整晚都被小妞们围着。

老兄，那听起来对我来说简直是完美之夜。

Jensen翻了翻白眼。好吧，我不是单身。所以你比我更适合被小妞围着，Kane。

Chris转过头向他投来得意的笑容。我不会错过的。你男朋友去吗？

Chris。

抱歉。JARED去吗？

说真的Jensen不知道。不确定。恐怕不去。

真遗憾，看来你得把和他的共舞让给我了。

Jensen暗笑。其实，我本来打算邀请Steve的。

你他妈的背叛我。我要去睡一会儿。下课叫醒我。

Jensen翻了翻白眼。在所有差生中，Chris真的是脱颖而出。Jensen曾经也是，总把浪费周五晚上的时间消遣看得比他的未来更重要。

直到见鬼的Edlund让Jared辅导他，然后现在Jensen的考试及格了。如果Jensen想要保持他偷懒而神秘冷酷的坏学生的名声，这恐怕没有好处。

Jensen看了眼Chris，他已经在微弱的阳光酣然入睡。现在，Jensen真的不知道他的名声是什么。


	9. ……And Don’t Let Me Drown ……别让我沉溺

今天下午Jared决定坐在车里等Jensen过来。他的头轻轻地靠在方向盘上，试图理清今天发生的一切，Chris没有绊倒他，拉拉队队员对他态度友好，Danneel最好的朋友塞了一串号码到他手心里要求他打电话给她。

最显而易见的答案是Jensen已经告诉他们对Jared客气点，但Jared只是不敢相信他们居然听从了。羞辱Jared给他们带了的快乐和享受让他们似乎不可能停下，而这让Jared忍不住好奇Jensen到底说了什么，才让他的朋友们放过他。

Jared疲倦的靠在方向盘上，渐渐睡着了。不久他被开门声吵醒，看见Jensen跳上车坐到他身边。他没精打采的陷在副驾驶座里，都懒得看Jared一眼。Jensen选择忧郁的看向车窗外，Jared叹了口气。“嗨，Jensen。”

Jensen含糊不清的回了一句，开始在书包里找起东西来。Jared翻了个白眼。Jensen不愿意说话，他们根本没法继续交流。Jensen突然一声低吼，头撞向后背座椅。“操。”

Jared看了看他。“Jensen？”

“我们能先很快的去一下我家吗？我忘了个东西。”

Jared点了点头。Jensen之前从来没有提起过他家，所以这个东西肯定非常重要。“告诉我怎么去就行。”

余下的车内时间一片寂静，除了Jensen偶尔的路线指示。当他们终于开到停车道时，Jared觉得他们一定是找错房子了。

“豪宅”这个词和Jensen的家比起来简直就是小儿科。那房子又大又宽敞，当Jared下车时他花了好长时间目不转睛地打量着房子的大小。Jensen似乎注意到了，他停在前门口转身问他：“你要进来吗？”

Jared不假思索的点了点头。这是今天他们互相见到起Jensen第一次展露笑容，哪怕有些面带苦涩。“比你预期的要大，恩？”

“只是——”Jared顿了顿，“很大。”

他从前门的楼梯慢跑下楼站在Jared身边。他轻轻地拍了拍Jared肩膀，用更温柔的语气说道，“我保证，这没什么的。只是个房子而已。”

“或者说这是个他妈的酒店！”

低沉的表情从Jensen脸上一瞬间划过，转瞬即逝的速度之快Jared几乎觉得那是他产生的幻觉。“是的，是很大。但是你进去之后就会明白它没有那么迷人。”

Jared抱着极度的疑惑，无论如何还是让Jensen领着他进了屋。“别因为一个房子就吓成这样。”

“我没有被吓到，”Jared抗议道，“只是……害怕。”

他的回复惹得Jensen发笑。“你又来了，再我不想笑的时候让我笑出来。去你妈的，Jared Padalecki。我指的是善意的骂人方式。”他在Jared问之前就补上了一句解释。

Jared也笑了，他很高兴他能缓解Jensen脑里不知道怎么积聚起的紧张。Jensen打开前门时，他的笑容很快转化为了彻底的震惊——简直像是个美术馆——当他终于看见了屋子里到底有什么。里面没有任何东西削弱了房子的魅力；或者说，只能让它更有魅力。艺术作品点缀在墙上，家具现代而优雅。Jared几乎不敢碰房子里的任何东西。

但Jensen丝毫不在意的在房子里乱走。他甚至没有脱鞋，Jared跟在他身后，小心翼翼的走着路。当他们路过厨房时，他的眼睛牢牢地盯着Jensen的后背——上帝啊那厨房见鬼的大——而餐厅更是容纳了一大张桌子和精致的相册。Jensen似乎注意到了Jared的焦虑紧张，他突然停下脚步转身，Jared差点和他撞个满怀。“我跟你说了，Jay，别他妈的担心这所房子。就把它想成你自己家，只不过大了点。”

“如果我进屋还穿着鞋我妈会杀了我的。”Jared告诉他。他觉得他讲话时脸颊在逐渐升温变红。

Jensen僵硬的笑了笑。“我妈无所谓。”

“她听起来挺酷的。”

Jensen转回身继续走路。“算是吧。”Jensen喃喃说道。Jared决定不再提家庭这个话题。

“那么，橄榄球怎么样了？”Jared问道。

Jensen有些兴奋起来。“我们一直在为冠军杯做准备。这真的超级紧张，我的意思是，我们必须赢。这是整个赛季最重要的比赛也是我们的最后一场比赛，而且我也不想别人记起我的时候印象只是一个没毕业的人。我想被别人记得成是那个带领他的队伍赢得冠军杯的人。”Jensen咬了咬嘴唇，“听起来有点自负，我的意思是，我想变得重要，而不只是某个老师迫不及待的想躲开的傻学生。”

“你对我而言很重要。”Jared说道。噢操。话就这么说了出来。Jared真的得学学怎么控制他的舌头。

“好吧，”Jensen回复道，“至少有个人在乎我。”他一步跨两个台阶地上楼。

Jared得小跑才能赶上Jensen的步伐。“不是这样的。有一堆人在乎你。”

“有一堆人在乎我触地得分。”

“Jensen，”Jared说。当Jensen没有回头理他的时候，他抓住了Jensen的胳膊。“Jensen！”Jensen还是没有转身，但是他也没有甩开Jared的手。Jared就默认这是准许他继续说下去的意思。“我不会让你一直自怨自艾的，”他厉声说道，语气比他的本意还要尖锐。“很多人都在乎你。不只是我。所以……就……”

“别抱怨了？”Jensen问道。

“别觉得自己不行，”Jared纠正道，“而且别觉得对不起自己。”

Jensen终于抬头看着他，但是他的眼里没有愤怒，只有温顺。“抱歉。”

“你永远不用对我道歉。”

Jensen绿宝石般的眼睛闪烁过一丝欣喜，他把Jared拉上最后几阶台阶。他们路过一个半掩的门，吵闹的音乐从里面倾泻而出。“嘿，Mack！”Jensen朝房间里喊道。里面的人没有回复，但是Jensen只是像已经习以为常一样的耸了耸肩。

“你的父母都在工作吗？”Jared犹豫的问道。尽管这是个很大的房子，但至少也应该有点动静吧。

“不知道。”Jensen回复道。“他们可能在任何地方。对我的家庭来说，原则就是不知道，也不在乎。”

Jared无法想象每晚不能和他的家人坐在餐桌前吃饭。但是很明显，Jensen独自一人在家并不平常，这让Jared又迷惑又悲伤。“那是你的妹妹？Macknzie？”

“是啊，”Jensen说道。“她13岁但是装得像20岁。迫不及待的想逃出家，我倒不怪她。她几年前有次就直接飞走，就这样，到谁也找不到的地方，销声匿迹。”

哪怕Jeff也和父母联络着。见鬼的，Megan还有他的电话号码。但是到谁也找不到的地方，销声匿迹……也许Jeff是对的。他们不是Jared臆想中的家庭。“我的哥哥几年前也离开家去上大学。Jeff想要当一名医生，他拿到了哈佛的奖学金。他在上那里的医学院。他很长一段时间没回家了，但是我给他打过电话。”

“不错，”Jensen的声音听起来飘远。他推开一扇门。“好吧……这是我的房间。”

Jared知道他的嘴巴恐怕又大张开了，但是他努力掩饰震惊。他不应该再感到惊讶的，考虑到Jensen的整个房子都这么大。但是他的房间几乎是Jared的两倍大，有许许多多的游戏机陈列在一边，而对面的墙壁上，耶稣上帝啊，是他的等离子电视屏幕。有个笔记本电脑在桌上和一些堆叠在书架里的书。对于一个青少年来说这个房间也太干净整洁了，Jared几乎想问他们家里有没有女仆。当Jared再仔细的扫视房间时，他的惊讶逐渐退去，但越来越多的疑惑升起。这里根本不像有一个年轻男孩住过。墙上没有任何的海报或者家庭合照。这里没有任何的私人化装饰而且整洁，就像一个酒店房间。

Jensen到处翻着他的东西，当脚趾踢到桌角时破口大骂。“不在这里。来吧，估计在楼上。”

Jensen握住了他的手，Jared几乎是踉跄着被他拽出了门，他的注意力还集中在这个无比精致但完全不私人化的房间。直到Jensen放手前，他几乎没有注意到Jensen的手是怎样温暖地紧贴在他手心里。

***********************************************

Jensen不太明白为什么自己要把Jared领到他的阁楼上。至少，他自己把那个地方叫做阁楼。这更像一个顶楼储物间，只不过Jensen把它改成了他的私人生活空间，因为他的卧室实在是太让人压抑了。对于其他任何的青少年来说恐怕那个房间十分理想，从Jared瞪大的双眼来看，哪怕他也很向往他的卧室。对于Jensen来说，那个卧室只是提醒他，他的父母把爱和昂贵的礼物画上了等号。

所以Jensen大部分的时间都呆在他的阁楼里。他往下扳了一根杆子，天花板上的门就打开了，梯子从里面落下来。Jensen爬上去时注意到了Jared的犹豫不决。“我保证，这不会倒的。别跟个小姑娘似的。”

Jared瞪了Jensen一眼，跟着他爬上梯子。当他们都爬进阁楼后，Jensen把门关上，到处查看试图找到那本该死的本子。

“你在找什么？”Jared小声问道。

Jensen犹豫了。Jared已经知道他写歌了，管他呢。“我的歌集。它有点像本日记，我喜欢随身带着它，以此能确保它不会到别人手上。而且如果我有灵感我就能马上写下来。”Jensen扫视着，发现房间乱的一塌糊涂。纸张到处散落在地，还有衣物和毯子，因为有时候Jensen宁愿睡在这里而不是他的房间。“抱歉这里很乱。我一点都不擅长打扫。”

“没关系的，”Jared回复道，“我也是。”他的眼睛在看到角落里的某个东西后瞬间瞪大，Jensen赶紧顺着他的方向看去。他不会把黄片之类的什么东西扔在外面了吧？

Jensen安心的喘了口气，他发现Jared的眼神只是汇聚在了他的吉他上。“你喜欢它吗？”Jensen问道。

Jared的眼神回到他身上。“什么？噢。是啊。它很漂亮。”

Jensen放弃了寻找他的本子，捡起那把吉他。这是他最珍贵的所有物。“是啊，她美极了。我爱死她了。”Jensen饱含钟爱的轻轻扫了扫弦。

“你会弹？”

Jensen点了点头。“你不会以为我写歌只是为了无聊好玩吧？”

“我不知道，”Jared含糊地说道。他的视线从吉他上移开，看向地面。

Jensen发出一声叹息。“你在我身边的时候别害羞，Jay。”Jensen用他认为尽量温柔的语气说道，“我认真的，如果你有任何想说的话，就说出来。我不会因此来评价你。”

“可能会的。”Jared反对道。

Jensen笑了。“你忘了我是跟怎样一帮人混在一起的吗？”

“我知道，但我还是担心。”

“你想要冒犯我吗？”

“不！”Jared激动地说道。“当然不。”

“那就放松。你在我身边的时候，走路像踩在鸡蛋壳上。”Jensen打量着Jared的脸。“而且我觉得你好像有事想问我。或者一堆事情想问。”

Jared抬头看向他时漂亮的臻绿色的眼睛带着些许震惊。他的眼瞳里有那么多种颜色，Jensen觉得他能迷失在棕色，绿色和金色的迷宫里。Jared微微的指了指吉他。“你能不能……”

Jensen忍不住微笑。“你想要我弹点什么给你听？”

Jared满脸通红地点了点头，Jensen回复道，“我很愿意，Jay。但是你必须得帮我找到我的歌集。”

“它长什么样子？”

“黑的。有点像皮制的，但实际上并不是。而且它磨损的超级严重，就像有人把它扔进过洗衣机里然后放在他们背包里到处走了很多年一样。”

Jared咬住嘴唇努力压住一个微笑，然后转身扫视房间找着歌集。Jensen带着一个小小的笑容同样转过身去。也许带Jared来他的阁楼不是件坏事。

***********************************************

Jared环视着Jensen的房间寻找他的本子，这里看起来是个普通的顶楼，但是它更像一个青少年的房间应该有的样子。Jared以为Jensen压根不会考虑弹吉他给他听，但是Jensen不假思索的就答应了。他似乎被Jared的要求逗乐了，这样Jared觉得既尴尬又感激。

最终Jensen快活的小声惊呼。“找到了！现在我能弹首歌给你了！”

Jared脸红了。他知道Jensen弹吉他给他听是因为Jared这么请求了，但是他希望有一天，也许Jensen愿意弹一首给他听是因为他喜欢Jared。也许甚至写一首歌给他。

Jared把头转向Jensen，希望自己没有红着脸。“你确定你不介意吗？”

Jensen摆了摆手。“一个人唱歌和在朋友面前唱歌有什么区别呢？Chris，Steve和我一直一起弹吉他唱歌的。”

“Chris能唱歌？”

Jensen因为他惊讶的表情捧腹大笑。“他不是完全的蠢货。只有80%是。”

Jared也笑了。“你在拖延时间吗，Ackles？”

“闭嘴，Padalecki。”Jensen拨了几个弦，在歌集里翻找着。“让我找一首不那么悲哀和凄惨的。”

“你的歌都很悲伤和凄惨？”

“大部分都是，”Jensen承认道，没有抬头。“不过至少我没有把我的头发染成黑色，或者在我的身体上打些不该打的洞。”

“你太会拖延时间了。”

Jensen大笑出声，他的手指终于定格在一面上没有继续翻页。“来了来了。这首还是有点消极因为这是我写给Mackenzie的。但她是我的妹妹，她差不多是我生命中唯一的至亲了。”Jensen看了眼他，“你要是告诉任何人我就杀了你。”

Jared在心口画了个十字。“我可以发誓。”

“你多大了，十二岁吗？”

“你还是个还在写日记的人呢！”

“这是本非常有男子气概的日记，”Jensen抗议道，“而且小妞们愿意泡一个会弹吉他的人。”

Jared对他的回答努力挤出一个微笑。Jensen拨了拨弦，给吉他调了音后就捡起拨片。“说真的，你要是妄自评断我就杀了你。”

Jared笑了。“我保证。我不会说三道四的。我发过誓了，记得吗？”

Jensen向他投以一个微笑，轻松温柔地弹起吉他来。Jared曾经以为他找到了世界上最好听的声音，至少直到Jensen开口唱歌。他的声音和蜂蜜一样又甜蜜又柔软而Jared快因为这声音化成一滩水了。“在你儿时的梦里，你睡在我身旁，”Jensen唱道，Jared反应过来这首歌是写给他妹妹的。“我想念你的笑，想念你眼里的光。我想要修好你破碎的心，我想要缝好那些裂痕……”

Jared席地而坐，听Jensen唱着他有多想念他妹妹盲目的缠在他身边的日子，有多想念他妹妹还爱着他，行为举止还像个可爱的孩子而不是个大学生。这又温馨又让人心碎，当Jensen唱完时，他抬头看向Jared寻求评价。

Jared不知道该说什么。你该怎么告诉某个人，他是世界上最有天赋的人而不泄露出你已经彻底爱上他了呢？“这……”Jared喘了口气。“哇。太棒了。你真的很有天赋。”

Jensen的眼睛明亮了。“你真这么觉得？”

“是啊，”Jared真诚的说，“真的棒极了。”

Jensen咧嘴笑了。“谢谢。”

Jared开始打量起房间的其他地方。墙上贴了些海报，大部分是乐队海报。还有一张Jensen和应该是他家里人的合照。照片里的Jensen大笑着，Jared注意到他还少了一颗门牙。他笑着更仔细的研究起那张照片来。那个小女孩肯定是Mackenzie。她咧嘴大笑，紧紧握着Jensen的手。那个高点的男生就肯定是Josh了。他在努力装得拍合照很无趣，但是他的眼里还是透着笑意。而那位女士——Jensen的妈妈——的胳膊环着Mackenzie和她的爸爸，另一只手搭在Jensen肩膀上。他们看起来像是在外出徒步旅行。

Jensen顺着他的眼光看去。“噢。我那时候才八岁。天真到以为我在我的家人身边会很开心。”

Jared看向他。“什么？”Jensen看起来很心神不宁。Jensen不经常露出这种神色，Jared立即意识到他已经越界了。“噢，对不起，”他快速的说到，“我没想——对不起。”

Jensen面带忧伤的笑了笑。“没事。”他跌坐到沙发上。“你想让我告诉你我悲惨的故事吗？”

Jared当然想。他快好奇死了。但是另一边，Jared不想做任何让Jensen不舒服的事。结果他结结巴巴的混合着说着好和不用了。Jensen拍了拍他身边的沙发布料。“坐。”

Jared坐在了沙发的最边上。他很确定如果他要是再坐得近一点，他剧烈的心跳会响到Jensen能听见的。Jensen对Jared决定坐的地方耸了耸肩，开口道，“我已经跟你介绍过Josh了。他在高中低年级的时候遇见了一个叫Catherine的女孩。他们相爱了然后他跟她呆在一起的时间比跟我们一起的时间都要长。无论如何，他跟我们相处的时间很少。然后他们毕业后进了同一所大学。上一次我见到我哥是14岁。我曾经非常想他。他有段时间很照顾我。也很照顾Mack。但是有一天……他就只是走了。然后现在家里像从来没有过他这个人一样。”Jensen举了举他的拨片。“这是他给我买的。从那以后我就没换过新的。Josh一直支持我决定弹吉他而不是玩橄榄球。虽然等他走了后，我没有任何人来继续支持我了，然后我就成了四分卫。‘Josh的弟弟’是很多人的第一印象。”

Jensen揉了揉脸。“我真的很努力变成Jensen。但是不管用。所以我开始荒废学业。我还在照看着Mack，但是她变得离家庭越来越疏远。我的妈妈……好吧，她总是和邻居聊着八卦或者读着小报。我爸是个律师或者商人或者别的什么吧。具体是什么不重要，但是我知道他和他的招待员上床。我想我妈也知道。”Jensen苦笑道。“我们的家庭已经连通奸偷情都不在乎了，真的烂透。”

Jared再一次不知道该说什么。Jared没法找到正确的单词句子来表达他现在对Jensen的感觉。他感到遗憾，悲伤，同情，他只想用胳膊紧紧的环住Jensen，抱着他直到他带走Jensen的痛苦。然而，Jared开口却说道，“这就是为什么你不喜欢别人觉得你有一个理想的人人憧憬的生活。”

Jared以为Jensen会厉声反对他，但他只是抬头用空洞的绿眼睛注视着Jared。“是啊，差不多吧。Chris知道我家的情况所以我很长时间都和他以及他的家人呆在一起。他们差不多像领养家庭。”

“那很好。”Jared喃喃地说道。那很好？Jared想用Jensen的吉他狠狠的敲打自己的头。

Jensen的表情和蔼了些。“是啊。所以说，我知道Chris有时候非常混蛋但是……他比我在这里拥有的要多。”

Jared的心几乎快被悲伤填满爆炸了。“Jensen……”

“不说了，”Jensen打断道，“我们能去你家写作业了吗？”

Jared点点头，捡起他的背包。Jensen也一样捡起包，带Jared离开了他家。Jared在他关上门前最后看了一眼那空空荡荡的屋子，同样的空虚在他心里回响。他的思绪在耳边无声的尖叫着，要是我能让Jensen开心就好了。

***********************************************

Jensen不太明白他为什么这么想把他的生活告诉Jared。他只是觉得和他在一起时太自在了。Jensen告诉Jared的事比他告诉Chris或者Danni的还多。而且Jared从不评价什么。Jared只是一边关切的听着一边投去温柔的注视。能这样把他的家庭问题都咆哮嚷嚷的发泄出来真的很好。把它们都藏掖在内心底部只会让他发疯，就像有不可置信的沉重压在他的肩膀上。“我不会让你接下来的时间都不愉快吧？”Jensen问Jared。

“不，当然不会。”Jared飞快说道，“只是信息量有点大。”

“我不应该告诉你全部的，”Jensen在副驾驶座上小声嘀咕着，“我不应该把我所有的问题都倒给你。”

Jared看起来有点受伤。“我能应付。”

Jensen意识到他说错话了。“这和你能不能应付没关系。只是我的生活糟透了而我却选择让你也……”他不知道该说什么。

“你没有让我怎么样，我18岁了，我能独立思考。”

Jensen把头靠在玻璃窗上。“什么事都不顺利。”Jensen觉得有只手放到了他的膝盖上，他低头看到Jared的一只手搭在那。

“没关系的，Jensen。”

Jensen在Jared把手缩回去前抓住并牢牢握住。“这样也没关系吗？”Jensen问道，意指他们握在一起的手。

Jared笑了。“恩，没关系。”

***********************************************

Jared和Jensen相当安静的度过了辅导课的时间。Jensen偶尔会问些题目，Jared会指出Jensen怎么样才能完成他们。大部分时间Jared都坐在地上看着Jensen，他的绿眼睛会在遇到难题时微微眯起，在觉得无聊时失望垂落。

Jared喜欢他掌握到的这些Jensen的小事。他分神时在笔记本的页边上涂鸦音符，他集中精神时撅起上扬的嘴，他用铅笔轻轻地为哼唱着的歌打节奏。这些事情实在是太Jensen了。知道这些事算是一种宽慰，这证明了Jensen是一个正常的青少年而不是什么不了解他的人眼中的混蛋。

当Jensen的电话铃声响起时他们两都被突如其来的声音吓了一跳。Jensen立即接通了它。“Chris，嘿。”

Jared能隐隐约约的听见回复声，他努力在Jensen和他朋友打电话时仍集中注意在他的历史作业上。“不——Chris——我现在在上辅导课。不，我不能被保释。我不知道……”  
Jensen停下等Chris说完，“好吧，既然这样，我会问问他的。”Jensen转头看向Jared，“Chris现在在他家开派对。好吧，差不多就像小型朋友聚会。他有个游泳池，所以他会邀请一些人去玩。我不会翘掉辅导课的，但是他问你要不要也一起来。我们可以只去一个小时然后回来继续补习。”

“Chris邀请了我？”Jared惊讶的问道。

Jensen笑了笑。“他会想尽办法让我过去，Jay。再说，他们想了解你。”Jared扬了扬眉，Jensen抱歉的翻了个白眼。“好吧。但是我保证他们不会做什么的。起码比在披萨店要好。”

Jared依旧面露怀疑。去了恐怕只有受罪。“我不知道。”

Jensen从Jared的床上滑下来，用手肘推了推他的肩膀。“你能看见穿比基尼的女孩们。”

“弯的，记得吗？”  
“噢。呃。那么你可以看Chris穿泳衣，他身材不差。”Jared皱了皱鼻子，Jensen大笑道，“好吧，那就不看Chris，来吧。那个游泳池很不错而且不会有事的。你真的可以放松一次。”Jensen打趣的撞了撞他的胳膊，“我不会离开你身边半步。”

Jared叹了口气。“让我去拿我的泳衣。”

Jensen满意的蹦起来。“一定会超好玩的，我打赌！”

Jared只是略带期望的咽了咽唾液。

 

当Jared在Chris家前减速停下时Jensen迅速的跳下了车。Jared继续坐在车里，努力为等在大门的另一边的拉拉队女孩们和橄榄球手们的伏击做好准备。

Jensen对着他的玻璃窗一阵猛敲，Jared吓了一跳。“走吧，”Jensen说道。他的声音因为隔在他们中间的声音而变得闷闷的。“我保证，没事的。”

“你保证？”

Jensen咧嘴笑了。“我发誓。”

Jared笑着推开车门，Jensen踉跄着往后差点绊了一跤，他生气的瞪向Jared。Jared笑的更凶了，直到Jensen拼尽全力也没忍住勾起嘴角窃笑。

Jensen根本没费心思去敲门，他直接就开门走了进去。“Kane！我们来了！”

一个声音从外面传来，“Padalecki和你一起？”

“当然了！我可不想让他错过你跳水失败的壮观场景！”

“去你妈的，Ackles！到后面来！”

Jensen拉着Jared绕到屋子后面，Steve，Danneel，出乎意料的Sophia和谢天谢地的Gen都懒洋洋的躺卧在躺椅上。Tom和Chris都已经在泳池里了。“泳衣在那。”Steve指了指旁边的椅子。

“我一直把我的泳衣放在Chris这，因为反正我回家也不会用。”Jensen向Jared解释道。

Jared点了点头。他口干舌燥，好在Gen向他投去一个微笑，“过来坐下，Jare。”她指了指她身旁的躺椅，“我想让你跟我说说Jensen在辅导课是怎么呻吟抱怨的。”

“去你的，Gen。我想学习的时候自己会学的。”Jensen骂道。

Jared刚想回嘴，Jensen就把他的衬衫脱掉了准备更换泳衣。操，Jared知道Jensen身材会很好，因为他是橄榄球运动员，但是他还是没准备好看到他眼前的一切。雀斑星星点点的布满Jensen的背部肌肉，而当他转过身和Danneel打招呼时，Jared看见了Jensen的腹肌，就完全丧失了语言功能。Gen抓住他的胳膊把Jared拉低靠近她。“装得像你没在犯花痴流口水。”Gen悄声说道。

“我的上帝啊他的——”Jared几乎是瞠目结舌，“好吧，我得振作起来了。”

Gen笑了。“我就知道，你看吧？和Chris出来玩有额外好处。”

当Jensen脱去裤子时，Jared强迫他的头扭向别处。Gen爬上他的大腿，Jared嘶声问道，“他现在就换衣服？当着所有人的面？”

Gen耸了耸肩。“我们都看过。”

Jared的头重重的仰到躺椅靠背上。“他简直在让我死，Gen。”

Gen舒服的枕在Jared的膝盖上，摸了摸他的头发。“我懂你，甜心。”

“我是弯的，Gen。”

Gen耸耸肩。“你还是该死的性感。”她用手指扯着Jared的T恤衣角。“我赌你把这件脱下来后会更性感。”Jared制止了她的手，Gen故意扬了扬眉。“你想不想让Jensen注意到你？”

Jared点点头，放任Gen把他的T恤拉起，脱去。当她打量着他赤裸的上半身，她的眼睛瞪得滚圆。“上帝我希望你不是弯的。”她喘息道。她的手指扫过他的胃部肌肉，Jared在她的触摸下不舒服的颤了颤。“怎么了？”

“没事，就是有点痒。”

Gen笑着把她的手移开，挤了挤他的肱二头肌。“你他妈的太好看了。”

Sophia似乎在想同样的事。她坐到了Gen原来的座位上吃惊地看着他的身体。“上帝啊，Jare，你为什么不告诉我们你的身材和阿多尼斯[1]一样？”

Jared脸红了。“我不知道。”

Sophia翻了个白眼。“你是这里最性感热辣的人了。”

Chris听到了她的评价，抬起头来。“Sophia，得了吧。”

“你没看到他的腹肌，”Sophia戳了戳他的手臂。“噢，我的上帝啊，他的胳膊。”

“他浑身都快趴满Genevieve Cortese了。”

Gen滑下他的膝盖，好让其他人看清Jared的身体。这样的注视让Jared的脸更红了。

Steve把太阳镜从眼前移开架到头上。“提醒我一下你没玩橄榄球的原因？”

Jared耸耸肩。“不适合我。”

Tom瞪着他。“切。”他转身一口气游到了泳池的另一边。

Gen拍了拍Jared的肩膀。“他只是在嫉妒，宝贝。”

“你们两个什么时候变得这么亲近了？”一个略虚伪的声音从背后响起。

Jared抬头看到Danneel的一瞬间他浑身的血都变冰冷了。Gen代替他回答道，“从我们变成实验室搭档开始。Jared是个不错的人。”她揉了揉他的头发。

“很多人都这么想。”Danneel回复的时候瞥了Jensen一眼，“也许我太对待你太刻薄了。”她的视线扫过他的上半身，“你看起来一点也不像个书呆子。”

“呃，谢谢。”Jared回复道。Danneel甜蜜的笑了。隐藏危险的甜蜜。

“宝贝，”她对Jensen喊道，“来检查检查Jared。”

“检查这词选的真不错。”Jensen反击道。但当他看向Jared时他的下巴都快落到地上了。“老兄，Jay。有这样一个身材你完全没理由自卑。”

Gen一边得意地笑一边爬回Jared大腿上。“他是我的，找你自己的去。”

Jensen拉了拉她的头发。“好好享受，Gen。”他对Jared眨了眨眼。“我就留你一个人来克服这些女人了。”

Sophia朝Jensen吐了吐舌头。Jared皱了皱眉。她们怎么突然就一直站在他这边了？Danneel把Jensen拉到一边当着所有人的面吻了他。“来吧，宝贝，我们去游泳。”她的手贴在Jensen身上游走。

Gem皱眉。“去开个房！”她大喊道。Danneel朝她的朋友们咧嘴一笑就跳进了泳池。Jensen紧随其后。

Sophia站了起来。“我要去加入他们了。氯化消毒水能让我皮肤变的更亮。你们一起来吗？”

“马上。”Gen保证道。Sophia点点头，优雅的跳入泳池。Gen扭头面向Jared。“我很抱歉，甜心。”

Jared没有问她在为什么而道歉。他的眼里只有Jensen，和Danneel一起大笑的Jensen。“看起来腹肌还不足以吸引那个四分卫的注意。”

Gen坐到他身边，轻轻地拍着他的胳膊。“一切都会好的，而且我在这里陪着你。”

“我还是没搞懂你为什么要这么做。”Jared自嘲道。

Gen开玩笑道，“因为你真的超级性感。我希望你会为我变直。”

Jared和她一起大笑，Gen把他拽向泳池边。“Gen…”

“来吧，性感尤物，我们去游泳。”Gen开玩笑的眨了眨眼。“看看你还能穿着你的短裤多久。”

Jared推了她一把，但是她抓住了他的胳膊，把他一起拉到水里。他们一会儿便浮上水面大口呼吸，咳嗽着呛出水。Gen神采奕奕地朝Jared微笑着，Jared意识到她是对的。和和Chris出来玩的确有额外好处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]阿多尼斯：王室美男子，身高190cm以上，是一个受女性崇拜的神（摘自百度百科）


	10. To Those Who Wait 留给那些等待的人

Jensen没法解释当他看到Jared赤裸上身躺在椅子上时胃里突然升腾起的燥热，或者当Gen趴到他身上时突然袭来的强烈占有欲。他的确没有遵守寸步不离约定，把Jared晾在了一边，所以如果Gen和Jared关系融洽的话应该是件好事。但是见鬼的，Jensen觉得他才是唯一一个有资格有权利让Jared露出那样笑容的人。如果Danneel已经注意到他的眼神游离到Jared的次数比看向她比基尼的还多，她并没有对此评价什么。

Jensen很感激她的沉默。他依旧因为看到Danni几乎什么都没穿而下体躁动，但是他的心跳漏掉半拍的时候，他的眼神可不是在她身上。他的脑子里到底他妈的发生了什么可怕的事？Jared只是个男生。他是弯的又怎么样呢？Jensen不是，而且他有学校里最性感的女生当女朋友。也许他们有所不同，Jensen也曾经一瞬间考虑过和她分手。但这都没什么大不了的。

不代表他会对Jared产生什么情愫。

当然不会。

因为他没有。

Jared真的只是他妈的很性感而已。谁都会盯着那个身体看的。Jensen怎么样都没法把那些见鬼的肌肉和清晰的臀骨从脑海中抹去，还有他谦虚的笑起来时见鬼的酒窝。

Danni在泳池中搂住他，他很轻松地就把她抱了起来。他喜欢在水中一切重力似乎都消失了的感觉。Danneel可以把她的双腿缠上他的腰，然后他们可以靠在泳池边懒洋洋的交换接吻。

所以他们这么做了。

Jensen觉得他甚至没有睁开眼睛。当Danni的手指在他的身体上来回游走并挑弄着他的头发，他的身体充满了欲望。Jensen听见了Gen不满的咕噜声和Chris的高呼，但是他无视了他们。他突然产生了一种幻想，是Jared把他按在墙上是Jared的舌头蛮横的绞着他的口腔直到喉咙，就像Danneel现在在做的这样。Jensen忍不住呻吟而Danni笑着继续吻他。好吧。就让她觉得那些呻吟是因为她火辣的身材吧。他现在只需要把Jared从他的脑海里赶出去。

在Danni结束那个吻后，Jensen必须得干的第一件事就是看向Jared。上帝，这么好的身材简直是违法的。在阳光底下闪闪发光的水滴从他的身体滑落和他拨开眼前湿漉漉的头发的样子和那个笑容……当Gen跳上他的身体时，Jensen甚至有一瞬间的嫉妒。Jared是弯的。所以Gen和他调情真的一点意义都没有。

对吧？

 

Jared，在Gen的帮助下，成功的做到了把视线从Jensen和他占有欲过强的女朋友身上移开。他一开始努力遏制住自己的偷瞥，但是他的内脏快因为Jensen完美的身体搅成一团了。但是当然他后来很快就习惯了，他并不想看Danneel强势地吻着Jensen就像他是个洋娃娃一样。

Gen在此期间一直尝试逗乐他。让他猜他们觉得哪位男明星最性感，用各种滑稽的方式让Jared大笑。Gen比Jared印象中要古灵精怪的多。她随心所欲敢爱敢恨，和Danneel真是完全不一样。Jared有个问题憋在心里快把脑袋烧出个洞了，他最终问道，“为什么你和Danneel会做朋友？”

Gen脸上耀眼的笑容消失了。“你什么意思？”

Jared从说出口的一瞬间就后悔他问了这个问题。“我只是想说……你们两个太不一样了。我一直觉得最好的朋友和双胞胎差不多。”

“你觉得Chris和Jensen是双胞胎吗?”Gen问道。她的眼里含着一丝笑意。

“好吧，不，我想不是。但是他们一起长大。”

Gen温柔的笑了。“Danni和我也一样。我们都是一起长大的。呃，我们在7年级的时候才遇到Sophia，但是其余的人——”Gen指了指泳池里的人，“我们从小学就认识了。我们差不多就一直混在一起，就像男孩和女孩完全可以变成最要好的朋友们。”

Jared倚在泳池边，看着其他人游来游去笑声此起彼伏。“你们在校外看起来真是太正常了。”

“不好意思让你失望了，”Gen嘲笑道。“你以为我们会是什么样子的？”

Jared看了她一眼。“你知道的……就像你们在学校的时候一样。”

Gen看起来没有被冒犯到。“你在家里的时候和你在学校里表现的一样吗？”

“我猜不一样，”Jared不情愿地承认道，“只是，你们让我有点出乎意料。”

Gen拍了拍他的胳膊。“因为我们在学校非常的混蛋。”

“没有——我的意思是，我可没这么说。”

Gen调皮的笑了。“你当然有。你刚刚的意思是为什么在学校我们像他妈的拥有全世界一样，而我们独处的时候却像3岁小孩，难道不是吗？”Jared点点头，Gen继续说道，“好吧，我的理论是因为当我们独处的时候……”Gen笑着看了看她的朋友们，“我们不需要去讨好惊艳任何人。没有人在观察我们或者挑剔地找着我们的错误或不足。我们在学校拼尽全力变得完美，独处是我们即使一点都不完美也没有关系的唯一时候。”

“这个理论很合理。”

“谢了，Jare。”她向在游泳的其他人挥了挥手。“话说你呢？Jensen是怎么说服你到这个世界上你最恨的人的家里来的？”

“我不恨Chris。”Jared坚持道，“我们只是合不来。”

“因为你恨他。”

“不，不是因为我恨他。而且即使我恨他，他也同样恨我。”

Gen哼声。“他恨你是因为Jensen比起他更信任你。”

Jared脸红了。“不是这样的。他说Chris的家对他来说像领养家庭一样。”

“的确。但是你要这么想。Jensen一年又一年来垒起了无数的心墙，因为他从他的家庭所学到的就是你爱的人会离开你。Chris花了不知道多少时间来逐个攻破这些墙。而你和他刚做了才多久的朋友，一周？然后你不仅完全推到了他的所有心墙，你简直是像推土机一样把它们碾成砖块瓦砾的废墟。Chris在嫉妒，蠢货。”

“嫉妒我？”

“是的，笨蛋。他在嫉妒你。Jensen是他世界上最好的朋友。你觉得他想失去他的知己吗？那个Chris从幼儿园就完全信任的把秘密全都分享的人？Chris很害怕Jensen的想法会开始变得跟你一样。有一天Jensen会决定Chris是个大混蛋，然后为了你离开他最好的朋友。”Gen解释道，“Chris害怕了。”

“Jensen不会的，”Jared反驳道，“我知道他不会的。”

Gen悲伤地看着他。“这就是问题所在，甜心。你知道。而Chris这么多年还看不透Jensen的想法。而你知道。这可不是什么其他人都有自信敢判断的事。”

Jared觉得他心头涌上一阵内疚。他半信半疑的看了看注视着Jensen和Danneel互相吮吸着对方舌头的Chris。Genevieve顺着他的眼神看过去。“他只是想要他最好的朋友回到他身边。”Gen轻柔的说。

“你是说我不应该继续和Jensen做朋友？因为我做不到。起码我不想！”Jared压低声音激动地说道。

Gen翻了个白眼。“我只是在帮你理解为什么他会这样。那些霸凌，瞪视，恶作剧——他在试图吓跑你！他见鬼的像动物一样标出属于他的地盘！别上钩了。”

“噢，好极了。”Jared挖苦的说道，“我会装作我没听到我会被像一个乒乓球一样到处被打。”

“这幅态度别摆给我看，Jared Padalecki。我只是在帮你。”

Gen是对的。“抱歉。”Jared低声说道。

“不用觉得抱歉。我喜欢听你说直抒心胸的想法。这比我习惯听到的所有谎言和刻意隐藏起来的感受要好得多了。”

Jared下意识的用一只手勾住Gen。她的炽热的活力，无拘无束，忠诚和善良都让Jared想起了Megan。Gen缩在他的胳膊下笑了。“有点变直了吗？”

Jared忍不住大笑。“抱歉。还在迷恋四分卫中。”

Gen夸张的叹了口气。“好吧，看起来我得加倍努力了。真的没想到我得和Jensen Ackles竞争，那个学校里梦幻般的男——”

Jared笑的更大声了，推开了她。Gen也咯咯地笑起来。Jared的头本能的转向Jensen的方向，但看到的并不是Danneel把她的男朋友摁到墙上，而是一双也在回望他的绿眼睛。噢糟糕。Jensen不会能察觉到Jared正在做那个，关于他能处于Danneel的位置的白日梦吧？

Jared觉得他的胃扭曲成结，他起身离开了泳池。Gen跟着他上岸，她的傻笑逐渐淡去转化成了担心。她朝他扔了条毛巾，乖乖的坐到他旁边的椅子上而不是他的双腿之间。“怎么了，Padalecki？”

“你知道怎么了。”

Gen同情的皱了皱眉。“我很抱歉，甜心。我知道我没法改善现状。如果能给你任何安慰，我得说你现在看起来真是不可置信的性感。”

Jared在擦拭身上多余的水前试图对她的话挤出一丝微笑。“如果刚刚这话是Jensen说的大概就能安慰我了。”

“你完全不爱我，是吧？”

Jared打趣的推了推Gen，他们之间的互动远远超出了他以前认为能和一个拉拉队队员产生的。“你太矮了。”

Gen低吼着把他绊倒，结果他们两个狠狠地摔在水泥地上，吃痛地大笑着。“我觉得我浑身上下都被砍了几刀。”Jared呻吟着。

“你的错。”

“不好意思，谁绊的谁啊？”

“我以为你身体强壮不会这么容易就倒下的。”Gen嘲笑道。

Jared把她从身上推下。“好吧，我觉得Danneel现在应该不很我了，因为你已经成功说服了大家我们好像喜欢彼此。”

“噢等等，你不喜欢我？”Gen故作愤慨的哀嚎道。Jared瞪了她一眼她就笑出声。“开玩笑的。如果你愿意我可以当你的Beard[1]。只要你保持赤裸上身。”

“我还以为你喜欢的是我的性格。”Jared冷嘲热讽的回复道。Gen又笑了。

“我喜欢你是因为你是我第一个碰到不怕我什么的人，”Gen解释道，“你见鬼的聪明又好看，而且你人很好。身材非常性感算是附加分。”她友好的笑道，“那个征服你心的真是个幸运的人。”

Jared又看了眼Jensen，他在和Chris聊天，一层薄薄的水雾覆在他的身上在阳光下泛着光泽，Jared情不自禁的想把那些水珠都舔干净。“我猜是吧。”

“噢别对着我愁眉不展的了，”Gen训斥道，“我们在一个泳池派对，在Chris Kane家，而且Tom一次都没有尝试勾搭我。”

“再想想，甜心，”一个令人讨厌的声音响起，“我可没那么容易放弃。”Tom出现在Gen身后，向她递了递酒瓶。“喝吗？”

“不用谢谢，Tom，”Gen咬牙切齿的说道，“快和你的朋友一起跳到泳池里去吧。”

“噢，Gen，”Tom用胳膊环住她，“我们是朋友，不是吗？”Tom虽然在跟Gen说话眼神但却面带蔑笑的看着Jared。Jared忍住翻白眼的冲动。很显然，他以为Jared想和Gen约会。

“我把你当做泛泛之交，或者我们怜悯着的某个卑鄙小人。”

Jared咳嗽着努力憋笑，Tom瞪了他一眼。“随你怎么说，美人。你最终会爱上我的。而我的提议依然有效。你有一个等待着的舞会舞伴，就站在你面前。”

Gen瞪着他挣脱他的怀抱。“我会一个人去，Tommy。我还在等待你意识到不是每个女孩都对你感兴趣。”

“抱歉，我还真完全没有意识到。”

Gen不会像Jared一样忍气吞声，她更夸张的翻了翻白眼。“操你自己去吧，Tom。”

“宁愿操你。”低声嬉笑道。

“她不是什么荡妇，”Jared插嘴道。他甚至都没意识到自己开口说话了。“我是说——你不应该这么跟她说话。”

Tom阴森森地怒视着他。“你觉得你能教我怎么跟女孩说话是吗，Padalecki？你他妈活这么长时间都没上过床吧。我想怎么跟Gen调情就怎么做。”

“她不是个玩物。”Jared也气呼呼的瞪着他。

Tom扬了扬眉。“你想操她，Padalecki？因为我得告诉你，她随便什么时候都会选我而不是你。”

Jared脸红了，而Gen立即站到他身边。“你真是大错特错了，”她平静的说。“我会选一位绅士而不是你，连眨眼的时间都不用犹豫。”

Tom张嘴刚想回复，但是Jared感到熟悉的Jensen的温度朝他靠近。“出什么事了，Tommy？”

Tom看了眼Jensen，把想说的话咽回肚子里。“没什么。”他冰冷地说道。他向Jared投去一个憎恶的眼神，跳进泳池里。

Jared很确定他的脸变成惨白了。这不该是他度过下午的正确方式。他应该呆在家跟Jensen一起抱怨着作业。而不是像现在这样，在Chris Kane的家里，Genevieve Cortese的手搂在他腰间，Jensen站在他对面严肃的看着他。现在他应该走了。

Jared挣脱了Gen的手臂。“我该走了。”他喃喃地说。Jared实际上是跑出去的，磕磕绊绊的撞到几个椅子腿，无视Jensen呼唤他的名字。

 

Jensen想揍Tom一顿。Jared是如此和善又单纯而Tom却那么的尖酸刻薄。他在和Gen调情——或者说对她的身体发表侮辱性的评论——肯定会让像Jared这么好心的人生气爆发。而Jensen应该提前再告诉他一下他的朋友都他妈的有多神经病，或者他们能有多无礼。Jensen压根就不应该带他来。这会让他们双方都少些痛苦。

Tom撤退回屋子里，Danni走到Gen身边。“发生什么了？”她小声问道。

“Jared帮我出了头。”Gen温顺的说，“他觉得Tom不应该说——他不应该那么评价我的身材。所以Tom称他为……他对Jared说了很多下三滥的话。”

Danneel瞥了一眼Jensen。“也许你应该去找他。”

好吧这可真是意想不到。“什么？”

Danni耸了耸肩。“你想要吓跑第一个真正待我最好的朋友友好的人吗？去找他，蠢货。Jared是……我的意思是，我想他没有那么的糟糕。”Danni皱了皱鼻子，好像她刚才说出的话里带着苦味。

Jensen不在乎了。他已经小跑去找Jared，然后发现他靠在他的汽车门上，手指紧紧攥住一旁的把手。“Jared！”Jensen喊道。

Jared猛地抬头。“Jensen？”

“是我，笨蛋。”Jensen把那扇已经打开的车门合上。“进屋去。”

Jared拼命摇头。“我已经够激动了。”

“激动这个词真合适形容刚才的事，”Jensen小声说道，“好吧，好吧。让我去拿下我的衣服然后我们就走。”他小心翼翼的看向Jared。“等我回来的时候你还会在这里的，对吧？”

Jared愣了一会儿，点点头。“我当然会。”

Jensen莫名其妙的舒了口气，溜回Chris的后院去拿他的衣物。Tom也重新回到后院了，戴着墨镜靠在躺椅上，嘴上挂着一丝心满意足的蔑笑。Jensen努力忍住把那副墨镜拽下的冲动。Tom是他的朋友。

Tom像能感知到Jensen的怒火似的，乖乖的把墨镜推到头顶上。“Jen……”

Jensen不知道该做什么。他大脑的一半告诉他狠狠揍Tom一拳，另一半告诉他保持沉默的直接走掉。“干什么，Tom？”

“我很抱歉。”

Jensen的眼里没有丝毫软弱。“你该道歉的对象不是我。”

“那是谁？”Tom迷惑的问道。

“自己想。”Jensen耸了耸肩。“我没责任告诉你。”

Jensen带着强烈的满足感走开了。必须得有某个人得浇灭Tom那趾高气昂的凌人盛气一会儿。当他意识到Jared成功的做到了这点时，他也沾沾自喜的笑了。Jared，那个每次有人称赞他都会脸红，几乎不与人交流，如此安静而友好的人，却不仅压过了Tom目空一切的态度，甚至还让他彻底灰头土脸。Jensen一边这样想着一边走回车位。

Jared还在那里。

 

辅导课，或者说辅导课的剩余部分，是在十分舒适而静悄悄的度过的。Jensen没有问任何问题因为很神奇的是，他不需要了。这花了他比平常更多的时间做作业，而且不止一次的疲倦烦躁的把铅笔扔到桌上。但是最终Jensen成功的独立写完了每门学科的每一道题，这简直就像一场巨大的胜利。他真的试图自己写完了作业，而且成功了，这恐怕是他从上学一年级以来的第一次。

Jensen的眼神移向Jared，Jared也在颇觉有趣的看着他。“我写完了所有的！没有任何抱怨哭诉，才不像你告诉Gen的那样，她现在觉得我如果不发脾气摆婊子脸就什么都做不了。”

Jared轻笑道，“干得漂亮，Jensen。”

Jensen注意到Jared手里又捧着一本小说。“你做完作业很久了，是吧？”

“差不多一小时了。”

Jensen看了眼钟。“噢，哇。我都没注意到已经这么晚了。你大概想吃晚饭了。我该走了。”

Jared瞥了眼电子钟上闪着光的红数字。“7:00不算很晚。”

“好吧，还是有点晚。我呆在这里差不多呃，四小时了。”

“其中还有一部分时间在Chris家里。”

Jensen耸耸肩。“我保证，我们不会再重演那些事了。”

Jared咧嘴笑了。“那么，你大概得回家吃晚饭了。”

“想赶我走吗，Padalecki？”

Jared把他的书扔了过去，开玩笑道，“你的出现实在是太不受欢迎了。这就是为什么我每天都邀请你来上辅导课。”

Jensen把书扔回给他，正正好好砸在他的胸口。“千万别跟一个四分卫开始一场扔东西大战。”Jensen站起来伸了个懒腰。“而且我真的没有什么晚餐时间之类的。我的家人大概已经有5年没坐在一起吃过晚饭了。”

Jared脸上闪过一瞬既悲伤又深思熟虑的表情。“你想留下来吃饭吗？”Jared最终问道。

Jensen扬了扬眉。他当然想，这也许是他这么多年来第一次晚上不吃花生酱和果冻的。但是这也可能变的非常尴尬，而Jensen不擅长处理尴尬的局面。“我不知道……”

Jared脸上写满了期望。“拜托，会很愉快的。我的家人没有那么疯狂。除非……你的父母介意吗？”

Jensen哼笑一声。“我的父母甚至不会发现的。你觉得我在Chris家过夜的时候他们问过几次？”Jared皱起了眉，而Jensen后悔刚才把他家的状况都说出来。家庭状况是他见鬼的问题，不是Jared的。“但是我不想因为这个而强迫你干什么。我大概该走了。”

Jensen在走出Jared的卧室门时拍了拍他的肩膀但是Jared抓住了他的手。“拜托，Jensen。留下来。”

Jensen扬了扬眉，注视着他们握在一起的手。Jared看起来像十分羞愧似的立即松了手，Jensen只得叹口气问，“你的父母会介意吗？”

Jared喜形于色。“不会！来吧，估计都准备好了。”Jared又一次握住了Jensen的手，把他拉下楼梯。Jensen在这个巨型青少年身后尴尬的跌跌冲冲的走着。他再次长叹一口气，忍不住想他究竟即将让自己经历什么。

 

邀请Jensen共进晚餐绝对只是Jared的一时冲动。他只是不愿意想象Jensen孤零零的坐着，尤其是在他知道了Jensen的整个故事后。这让Jared为他心痛。Jensen一直都是面带微笑，显得又开心又有些保守，但他从来没有让人觉得悲惨过。Jared吞咽了几次，他突然意识到Jensen不是真正的悲惨。他已经习惯了疏远家庭的生活。

所以Jared邀请他一起吃晚餐。

很明显，Jensen对于这个提议非常提不起劲。Jared很好奇他是不是那类不想被同情，不想被照顾的人之一。但无论如何Jared说服Jensen留下来了，所以此时此刻他现在和Jared一起挨着坐在餐桌边。

Megan看着Jensen就像盯着太阳，仿佛他充满了美妙闪光和惊奇。Jensen别扭的在座位里调整着姿势让Jared想起他恐怕已经好几年没有这样老老实实坐在桌前吃饭了。他的手亲切安抚地握住他的大腿。Jensen叹了口气，感激地看了他一眼。

Jared的妈妈坐到桌前，他爸爸也坐下来。“那么Jensen，”Sherri开口道，“跟我们说说你自己吧。”

Jensen僵住了，Jared捏了捏他的腿。Jensen吐了口气，说道，“我是学校橄榄球队的四分卫。我玩橄榄球已经……已经要一辈子了我猜。我的父母说我宁愿呆在球场上也不愿意回家。”Jensen的声音最终已经掩饰不了其中的苦涩。随着Jensen越长越大他这个理论恐怕越来越正确，Jared想。

“有兄弟姐妹吗？”Jared的爸爸问道。

Jensen点点头。“我的大哥Josh，还有一个叫Mackenzie的妹妹。”

Jared想努力的向父母暗地传达一下，问Jensen的家庭状况真是跟把一个叉子戳到他眼睛里一样愉悦的事。“你们不用跟西班牙宗教法庭[2]似的，Jensen是个好人。”

他的父母似乎真的明白了他的意思，所以话题转向了学校生活和橄榄球。当他们谈到橄榄球时，Jensen的脸明亮起来，微笑爬上脸庞。Jared没什么能加入这个话题的机会，但光是看着Jensen，看着他的微笑，他闪烁的绿眼睛和偶尔听见他的几声笑声，Jared就很满足了。

他从没看见Jensen这么开心过。

当晚饭终于快要结束时，Jensen提议道要帮Sherri一起清理，但是Sherri摆了摆手。“去放松放松，甜心，Megan能帮我的。”

Megan愤愤不平的大声抗议，Jared禁不住笑起来。Jensen也掩饰不住笑容，Jared领他到客厅里。“你想看电视吗？”

Jensen看了眼钟。“老兄，八点了。我真的该走了。”

“你想走吗？”Jared问道。

Jensen顿了顿，Jared害怕他的答案会是“想”。但是Jensen摇了摇头陷到沙发里。“老兄，这是我度过的最有意义的周一下午了。”

Jared突然想起来。“你今天没去橄榄球训练！”

Jensen笑了笑。“今天没有。有些家长开始抱怨我们训练过度了，所以我们取消了今天的。超幸运。”

Jared无法参透Jensen说话时的语气和调子。“呃你还去了Chris家。”Jared不确定的说到。

“看看结果如何呢。”

Jared打了个哈欠。“还算好玩吧。”

“你8：00就累了，Padalecki？”Jensen嘲笑道。

Jared打趣地推了推他，而Jensen顺势就倒在沙发上，平躺着，腿搭在Jared的大腿上。呃，好吧，没什么大不了的。Jared故作镇定地说道，“不是每个人都跟你一样有个激动人心的生活的，Ackles。”

Jensen轻轻踢了他一脚。“你说话老是这么挖苦讽刺。”

Jared戳了戳Jensen的脚，他抬头瞪了他一眼。“至少我还算有趣。”Jared嘲弄道。

Jensen假装生气的低声怒吼着擒抱住Jared。Jared体型比他大，但是Jensen还是把他  
压的动弹不得。Jared的挣扎根本无济于事，Jensen得意地笑了。“橄榄球手，记得吗？你绝对挣脱不了我的。”

Jared对着Jensen吐了吐舌头，那个绿眼男孩就笑了。“很成熟，Jay。你真的很成熟。”

“呃，你们能不能换个地方调情？”Megan站在门口慢条斯理的说道。Jared甚至没注意到她进来了。

Jensen身体一僵，Jared想乘机挣脱，但是Jensen却说道，“我把持不住。你的哥哥实在是太有吸引力了。”他让自己斜躺在Jared身上，他们两个人都捧腹大笑。Megan摇了摇头，而Jensen在笑声中从Jared身上滚下。“我喜欢你妹妹。”

“那她就归你了。她简直就是我的眼中钉肉中刺。”Jared回复道。

Jensen轻轻推了推他。“我该走了。”

“为什么啊？”Jared哼哼唧唧地说道。

“你他妈简直跟个小孩一样，”Jensen低吼道，“我不能永远呆在这啊。”

“再一个小时？”

“不，Jay。”

“半个小时？”

Jensen翻着白眼站了起来。他朝Jared伸出手也把他拉起来，他手臂肌肉收缩的样子几乎让Jared流口水。他们面对面站着。“抱歉，我要走了。但是晚饭真的很有趣。比我原本的晚上有趣的多。”

“其实你随时都可以留下。”Jared试探道。他的语气里透着绝望。

Jensen温柔的笑了。“谢谢。明天见，好吗？”

Jared温顺的点了点头，而Jensen捏了捏Jared的肩膀示意离开。Jared看着他走出家门，脑海里想到的只有把他重新拉回来。

Jared瞥到他的妈妈在观察他。“你真的很喜欢那个男孩，是吧？”

Jared咬住嘴唇。“我……他是直的。”

Sherri拍了拍他的肩膀。“好事总是留给那些等待的人的。”

那真是见鬼的糟透了。因为Jared早已经急不可耐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Beard：抱歉不知道中文有什么对应的名词。这个词是指让同性恋假装看起来在和异性约会的异性朋友。  
> [2]西班牙宗教法庭：以残酷迫害异端的酷刑出名


	11. Well This Is Awkward 这有点尴尬

Jensen用力摔家门的力气之大，以至于门廊墙壁上的油画都快被震掉了。不过也没人会管他。自从Jared邀请他吃晚饭后，摔门只是从那时冒起并不断积累的怒火的适当爆发。

这真的是很久以来任何人对他做的他妈的最好的一件事。但是他不需要Jared的怜悯。他不需要他看着Jensen就好像他是玻璃做的，或者如果有人问了什么不该问的问题Jensen就会情绪崩溃一样。Jared的关心远远不止这些，Jensen知道的，但他太热衷于欺骗自己了。所以他决定继续无视事实：其实他对Jared棒极了的家庭的感觉不是愤怒，而是嫉妒。他在嫉妒他们互相间的关系。嫉妒他们的幸福。

上楼去到Jensen的房间时他在他妹妹的门前停住了。像往常一眼，门半掩着。Mack自始至终都没有真正的合上过门，Jensen一直以此嘲笑她的懒惰。这其实从来没困扰过他；这是Jensen知道她没事的一种方式。

Mack在和她的朋友打电话。她咯咯笑着，对着电话那头不知道是谁活力而固执的讲着话，她很久都没有这样跟Jensen说过话了。Jensen合上眼坐到地板上，靠在墙上听着Mackenzie的声音。Jensen想过偷听妹妹的电话内容可能是件很变态的事情。但是说真的，Jensen只是想听见Mackenzie的笑声。这是他完全没有听够的声音。见鬼的，他甚至没有足够的时间见够Mackenzie。

Jensen紧闭着眼，在他妹妹的声音中逐渐沉沉地睡去。

尖锐的撞击一下子推醒了Jensen，他迷迷糊糊的眨了眨眼。“什么？”

Mackenzie可疑地看着他。“倒不是我在意，但是为什么你睡在我房门外？喝太醉了走不回你房间吗？”

Jensen努力站起来。“没喝酒。只是想和你说说话。”

Mack翻了个白眼。“那就说吧。”

好吧，这肯定会非常困难。“学校怎么样？”

“学校怎么样？你是谁啊，我妈吗？”

“得了吧，”Jensen拖长了音调，“我们的妈妈上一次问你这个是多久以前了？”

Mackenzie非常安静，Jensen有点担心他惹她生气了。但是她推开了卧室门并保持敞开，就像是无声地邀请Jensen进来。他几乎是贪婪的接受了这份邀请，坐在地板上，注视着他妹妹。“所以说学校生活怎么样，Mack？”

她耸了耸肩。“没什么好说的。”

Jensen愣了一会儿才意识到——他的妹妹对他来说和陌生人并无两样。他低头玩弄着她地毯上的细线而不是接着回复，Mackenzie似乎察觉了有什么事情不对头。“老兄，见鬼的什么情况？你现在的所作所为完全就……不像你。”

“除非你能告诉我我的所作所为应该是什么样子的，那会很有帮助，因为我他妈的完全不知道！”Jensen打断道，“抱歉，这不是我想说的。我只是有点摸不着头脑。”

“你听起来完全摸不着头脑。”Mackenzie纠正道，“来吧。告诉你聪明的小妹妹你疯狂的脑子里都在想些什么。”

“你什么时候变得聪明了？”

“从我不在意别人怎么评价我开始，”Mackenzie简单地回答道，“起码跟你不起来我不在意的多。”

靠。但她的确切中要点。“高中情况不一样。”

“真的吗？”Mackenzie嘲讽道，“因为你差不多永远是这样子。永远为了给别人留下印象而不按你自己的方式行事。先是对Josh，然后当他远走高飞以后，又是对你的朋友这样。你什么时候才能跟那些，喜欢你是因为你是你的人混在一起啊？”

“又是一堆陈词滥调，Kenzie，”Jensen反驳道。她只是耸了耸肩。“听着，如果我不按我该做的方式做，我会被活生生吞掉的。”

Mackenzie生气的笑了笑。“噢真的吗？所以说你一旦做你真正想做的事情，那些你称作朋友的人就不再关心你了？那他们真的是你的朋友吗？”

“别再说这些老一套的话了，Mack。你对我说的这一切我都能在在线自救类图书上找到。”

Mack瞪着他。“那就去找吧，Jen，然后试试看你能不能和你见鬼的电脑聊天。”

“说不定能呢。”Jensen抿着嘴嘟哝，不过他完全没有从Mackenzie的地板上移开。

Mack自鸣得意地笑了。“那么，你是要跟我发发牢骚吗？”

“我为什么要这么做？”

Mackenzie从她的床上滑下，坐到她哥哥对面。“因为有时候把你的问题对某个人都吼出来会很有帮助，哪怕那个人有时没法帮你。”

呃。也许Mackenzie比Jensen想的要聪明。“好吧，是因为有个男生。”Jensen等着Mackenzie惊讶的跳起来，或者评价提醒道他不是弯的。但她只是安静的坐着，眼神关切，所以Jensen继续说道，“他在帮我上辅导课好让我毕业。他的名字叫Jared Padalecki。而且我们差不多……这么说吧，我们在整个高中都差异很大。他恨我而我其实根本不在意他。Chris和Steve一直会拿恶作剧整他之类的。所以我猜我也被连带绑进了他的憎恨中。”

Jensen叹了口气。“但是现在……现在他不恨我了。至少我觉得他不恨了。而且我不恨他。我从来没恨过。我之前只是差不多没怎么在意过他。但是我现在非常的在意他。像……像我和Danneel约会之前在意她的那样。有一些微不足道的细小的情绪但又没特别当回事。Danneel和我最近在吵架，而Jared一如既往的友好……我不想有这样的生活方式，好像我必须得和Danneel约会，就因为我是四分卫而她是拉拉队队长。”

“这就是为什么你开始和她约会的原因？”Mack问道。

Jensen若有所思的皱了皱眉。“我不知道。我爱她……但是我觉得我可能把对朋友的爱和对恋人的爱搞混了。而且现在我已经陷得太深了。”

“然后你对Jared这个家伙又真的有感觉？”

Jensen呻吟着仰躺到地上。“我他妈的不知道。我的意思是，当他今天把上衣脱下来时，我真的快对着他流口水了。当我亲Danneel的时候……见鬼的我脑海里想的是他。我只是——我爱Danni的。对吧？”

Mack把Jensen拉起来。“如果你问我，我完完全全会说你爱Danneel。但是你爱她和你爱我是一样的。差不多就像超过友情的亲密。”

“我们已经在一起超过三年了！感情不会在一个星期内就冲淡的！”

Mackenzie同情的看着他。“那如果你从一开始就不喜欢她呢？”

“但是我的意思是我们——噢，我真的不能跟我的妹妹说这个。”

Mack哼了一声。“像个男人，Jensen。我知道你和她上过床。而且说真的，她真的火辣到我都想和她上床。”Jensen忍不住捂脸而Mack大笑，“你真是太可悲了。听着，她让你产生性欲是因为你以为你是直的，而她非常性感。这叫色欲，从来不是爱情。Jared能让你笑的跟个白痴一样。”

“你又不知道！”

Mackenzie摇了摇头。“老兄，我又不是从来没看到过你。另外，我听见你弹吉他给他听了。顺便一提，歌选的不错。”

“你在说什么啊？”

“你那首歌是写给我的，对吧？”

Jensen避开了她的眼睛。“也许吧。”

“我觉得很甜蜜。你似乎是我们家里唯一一个真的在乎别人多过自己的人了，”Mackenzie说道，“而这就是我坐在这里，浪费着我的时间，把你心底已经知道的事情告诉你的原因。你和Danneel之间完全没有化学反应。”

“但我不是弯的！”Jensen反驳道。

Mack耸了耸肩。“我见过他。我看着你们两个人离开屋子。他很性感，老兄。谁都会愿意为他而弯的。”

“你看着我们？”

“我想念你。有时候我会早起看你出门去上学。而且我一直会去你的橄榄球比赛，这样我就能看你完胜其他队。”Mackenzie向他投去温柔的笑。“相信我吧。Josh放弃了我们，不代表我会。”

“我以为你酷到不适合拥有家庭。”Jensen嘲笑道。

Mackenzie开玩笑的打了打他。“你真是个混蛋。”

Jensen把她拉的更近了些。“而你有超出你年纪的聪明，小妹妹。”

“其实也没有。我只是看了很多电影。”

Jensen笑了。“差不多了。所以说你知道冠军杯？”

“这是我朋友间仅有的话题了。顺便一提，她们全都想和你约会。也许如果我告诉她们你正在经历变弯危机她们就会打消念头了。”

Jensen瞪大了眼睛。“拜托别告诉任何人。”

Mack翻了个白眼。“开玩笑的，Jen。在高中里难道都不开玩笑的吗？”

“不。那里就是个见鬼的监狱。”Jensen半开玩笑地说道，“那就是说你会去那场大比赛啦？”

“你其他所有的比赛我都去过了，为什么我会不去？”

“我们……我们爸妈去吗？”Jensen问道。

Mack没有看他。“他们一直很忙，”Mack讥讽道，“爸爸一直在‘工作’，而妈妈一直都跟她的朋友们喝的烂醉如泥。”她继续带着更深的歉意说道。“没有他们生活愉快的多。你知道一直有人对我们的评价跟狗屎一样，就因为我们的爸妈不爱彼此什么乱七八糟的。”

“随便吧，”Jensen悲伤的回复道，“我依然爱你，妹妹。”

“我也爱你。”她顿了顿。“你觉得Josh会不会回来找我们？”

Jensen沉默不语。他想告诉她，他当然会。但是Jensen也不知道。“Mack……他依然爱我们。也许他和Catherine正在稳定他们的生活。”

“他们订婚了。”Mack说道。

“你怎么知道的？”

“在Facebook上找到他了。他的情感状况是订婚，而且有张他和Catherine的照片。她带着戒指。”

“哈。”

Mack紧紧抱住她的哥哥。“你还记得当时你和Chris一直一起看恐怖片，最终我加入了你们，因为妈不让我看？而你们两个知道我在那里躲着，但是你们从来没出卖过我。之后你会让我和你们一起睡在电影放映间的地板上，因为不然我会被吓坏的。”

Jensen点了点头。“感觉像上辈子的事了。”

Mack耸耸肩。“我很怀念那个。至少当时我们还能假装是一个家庭。”

“我们就是一个家庭，Mack。”Jensen坚持道，“只是和别的家庭有点不同罢了。”

“很多不同。话说你留在家里Jared家里吃晚饭了，是不是。”Jensen点了点头，“还好吗？像一个真正的家庭一样吃晚饭？”

Jensen温柔的笑了。“如果我的小妹妹能在那里就更好了。”

Mack打了个哈欠。“你的话简直让人瞌睡。”

“你是个小孩子。反正你很快也该睡觉了。”

“老天，谢谢妈妈。”

Jensen把Mack抱起来把她放到床上。“快睡觉吧，小女孩。”

“快去搞到那个男孩，Jenny。”

“别这么叫我。”Jensen抱怨道。当他再次看向他妹妹时，她已经睡着了。

***********************************************

Jared觉得有点恶心。明天上学的时候，可能有无数的事情会出差错。Jensen可能会因为Jared把他带进的家庭吓坏，而彻底不理Jared。或者他可以逃掉辅导课。或者Jensen会告诉Chris然后Chris和他所有的朋友都会嘲笑他。明明Jared比他们都要聪明！

Jared不满的哼了哼鼻子。他所有知道的东西都来源于书本。他既没有创造力，生存能力也不强，又没有良好的直觉。他能很容易的记住书本上所有的内容，但是说真的，那些书里的真理对现实生活来说有什么帮助呢？他没有吸引力也不受人喜欢。他一旦大学毕业后，口中倒背如流的微积分公式不能带他去任何地方。他已经开始觉得他一点点累积起的知识，他曾经引以为豪的学识，全都没有用。他只想要Jensen。他想要像Danneel吻Jensen一样地吻着他。他想要抱住他，他想要对他笑，他想要爱他。他如此的想要Jensen，这让他心绞痛。

上帝，这个世界上没有任何一个人能让他舒服的把这些情绪倾诉出来。除非也许……Jared拿起电话摁下一串号码。电话等待音响了两声后一个熟悉的声音传来。“你好？”

“嗨，”Jared说，“你说过有空给你打电话然后我觉得这差不多是个好时候……”

Gen笑了。“现在9:00,Padalekci。如果你要邀请女孩子出去约会恐怕不是最好的时候。”

“Gen，”Jared抱怨道，“我认真的。”

“好吧，好吧。你需要什么，漂亮男孩？”

“严肃的心理辅导。”

Jared几乎能感觉到Gen翻了个白眼。“你太夸张了吧。但是我可以到你那里去，如果这有帮助的话，你还可以靠着我肩膀哭。”

“噢，上帝，你可以过来吗？太好了。我会给你我的地址。”Jared提议道。

Jared一脸迷惑的听着Gen的笑声。“不需要，甜心。Jensen把你的地址给我了。”

“Jensen给——什么？”

“我猜你的腹肌最终也许还是引起了四分卫的注意。”

 

Gen出现的速度之快，Jared怀疑她来的路上是不是超速行驶了。她神气活现的在走廊里大声宣布着，“嗨，甜心，你的救星来了！”

Jared差点就后悔邀请她过来了，直到他见到Gen眼睛里的温柔和同情。“Gen，”Jared说道，“我不……”

他还没说完Gen就给了他一个大大的拥抱。“没事的，亲爱的。有我在这。”

Jared笑了。“你想上楼吗？”

Gen叹了口气。“你如果不是弯的我恐怕现在性欲会非常强。”

“你居然现在还没有性趣，真让人失望。”Jared反驳道。

Gen仰头大笑。“你要是继续这样开玩笑我可能就会有了，Padalecki。现在，你为什么要打电话给我？”

“我遇到了一个危机。我想我可能要行为失控了。”

“你可以一个人自己行为失控啊？”

“我不能——你可以走，如果你——我的意思是，我不会强迫你留下的。”Jared姐姐巴巴的说。当他意识到Gen在笑时他停下脚步。

“放松，漂亮男孩，”Gen安抚道，“我哪儿都不去。如果有必要我会整晚都呆在这里。”

Jared放松的叹了口气。“你真的棒极了，你知道吗？”

Gen得意洋洋的笑了。“我完完全全的了解我有多棒。”

“还有你的谦虚程度。”

Gen锤了他一拳。“别开玩笑了，你刚还说遇到了个危机呢。”

“我不知道怎么处理这些事情。我的人生本来一帆风顺直到遇到了笨蛋Jensen。”

Gen同情的撅起嘴。“好吧，”她说道，“如果没有Ben and Jerry’s（冰淇淋），就没有什么男孩的危机能彻底解决。”她举了举背包，“让我们去把脸埋进冰淇淋里，然后好好思考一下怎么解决你喜欢上Jensen这件事。”

Jared颤抖着深呼吸。“如果我告诉你，我单相思地爱上他了，你会相信我吗？”

Gen稍微往后退了退。“一点都不信，Jare，”Jared的眉头皱到了一块儿而Gen继续说道，“我觉得你们已经在恋爱中了，宝贝。”

***********************************************

Jensen想过不去学校。他想过给Chris打电话帮他请假然后自己度过这一天。但是Mackenzie把他拖下了床——是真的——当她意识到他不想上学时。“快起床，懒虫。像个男人一样面对现实。”

“去他妈的现实，”Jensen呻吟道，“我宁愿接着睡差不多一整年。也许这样Danneel就会单方面跟我分手然后我也不会再去尝试踏入她周边危险的领地。”

Mack猛地把他拉到地上。靠，她什么时候力气这么大了？“你他妈的就是个胆小鬼。Danneel不应该被这样对待。”

“你只是自己想要她吧，”Jensen在他的被窝底下喃喃地说道。Mack笑着用脚踹了踹他。

“面对现实，Jenny。”

Jensen还是去了学校。虽说最终他被他的小妹妹说服的这件事有点尴尬，但是Jensen不用对任何人提起。Jensen当然也不用对任何人提起，当任何时候他看到Jared，或者甚至是看到某个像Jared的人，他就迅速躲开到另一条走廊去。当Gen抓到他躲在一排柜子后时，他只能叹着气开始准备上课要用的东西。

“你在躲着谁？”

“如果我说是我的微积分老师你会相信我吗？”Jensen无力的说到。

“你们两个都这么可悲。”Gen喃喃自语道，“快去上课，Jen。”

 

历史课简直会把他困在地狱。他得克制住不盯着Jared看，在Danneel身边举止正常，而且还得装着在意Edlund的讲课内容。

他要死了。

Jensen双腿发颤地走进教室。Danneel对上他的眼睛并扬了扬眉。如果他把内心的紧张全都暴露在了脸上，那肯定会有不好的事发生了。他壮着胆子看了一眼Jared，发现他正在目不转睛的盯着课桌，就好像那层灰色的桌面上有什么隐藏的讯息似的。这奇怪的挑起了Jensen的怒火。Jensen耸了耸肩，一如既往的坐在他漂亮的女朋友旁边。那个他不爱的女朋友。操，他真是一团糟。

Danneel的手臂勾上他的肩膀。没有任何的性暗示或者挑逗的成分。她的环绕让人感到温暖，舒服，正是Jensen想要的。他倾身倚进她的怀抱，努力不跌入梦乡。

但是没有用。Jensen在Edlund大吼着他的名字时猛然清醒。“什么？”

Edlund翻了翻白眼。“抱歉我的课程安排对你来说不够有趣，Mr.Ackles。但是希望你能努力在接下来仅剩的几周的课堂里保持清醒，尤其是考虑到你的成绩。”

“你不需要当着全班的面说这些。”Danneel轻声批评道。

Edlund的眼神移到了Danneel身上，“你是在批评我的教学方式吗，Miss Harris？”

“不，”Danneel回复道，“我在批评你对待我男朋友的方式。他是个好人。而且他累坏了。你就不能让他放松一会儿吗？”

“不能。”Edlund简单地回答道，“而且你们两个放学后都给我留校。”

Jensen看了眼Jared，期待他至少能看到一抹同情的神色。但是什么都没有。倒是他的手机震了震。当Jensen打开收件箱时，他多么希望他没看见。

大概今天就不上辅导课了。

***********************************************

Jared真是想见Jensen想见的厉害。但是他被放学后留校了，而且在Jared发完那条短信后Jensen明显的在躲避他的眼神。见鬼的，真是好极了。所以Jared拒绝在午餐时间去餐厅。他才不想走进去然后看见Jensen和他所有的朋友在一块儿，然后任由他们随意嘲笑Jared邀请Jensen去吃了晚饭，好像这他妈的是约会似的。

所以他把自己封闭在一个厕所隔间里，就像一个颓废的穷光蛋一样咀嚼着他的三明治。它吃起来味道像厚纸板，最终Jared把它扔掉了。他没法下咽。起码在他知道Jensen生他气的情况下吃不进任何东西。但是Jensen为什么生他的气？他真的没有理由生气。Jared站在镜子前，努力让他自己看起来不像一个只睡了三个小时并且无可救药的爱上了一位直男的人。

门突然被推开，令人厌恶的嬉笑声快速充满了整个卫生间。甚至穿过墙壁时都能感觉到微微的震颤。操。Jared认得这个笑声。他有多少次被这个笑声支配宰割？他有多少次无力的躺在地上听着人群嘲笑他的声音？Jared想从隔间里迅速溜出逃走，但是Chris已经把他逼进了墙角。当Jared无路可退，后背抵上墙面时，Chris的笑容带上了邪恶。他像一个无助的动物一样被团团围住。Chris和Steve笑着靠在隔间门板上蔑笑着。Jared想要逃跑。

Chris满足的叹了口气。“噢，Jared Padalecki。我是多么地想抓到你一个人独处的时候啊。没有你的男朋友在身边保护你。”他和Steve交换了个眼神。“可怜的Jared。你比我们两个都高，但是你从来不还手。你会躺在那里让我们打你因为你就是个胆小鬼。”Chris冷笑着说道。最后三个字像是鞭子一样抽打在Jared身上，因为Chris说的完全正确。

Jared绝望的看了一眼Steve。他没有Chris那么暴力。拜托，求你了，求你了。

什么都没有。Steve的眼神里没有感情。尽管他没有像Chris一样充满恶意，但是Jared知道他得不到任何帮助了。Chris又朝Jared逼近了些，而Jared觉得越来越害怕。“你抢走了我最好的朋友。”Chris嘶声说道。

Jared摇了摇头。“不，不我没有。他很关心你。他把你当成家人。他从来没有把我视作家人。”Jared支支吾吾的说道，Chris脸上的笑容越来越嚣张。

“啊哦，Jare。真抱歉他对我的感情和对你的不一样。你在嫉妒我。”Jared的眼神慌张的看向地面，完了。Jared知道，他知道Chris在这个时候一定会明白过来，“噢，不对。你原来是认真的？哈！”Chris的语气实在是太尖酸得意了，Jared觉得几近崩溃，“你不是嫉妒我，对吧？你是嫉妒Danni。你他妈的爱上他了！”

Jared在颤抖。Steve的手按住Chris的肩膀。“Chris，放轻松点。”

Chris打掉他的手。“他是直的，Jare。他永远不会爱上你，一百年以内都不会。”Chris几乎马上就要给他来一拳，“他永远不会爱上像你这样的死基佬。”Chris用他的前臂勒住Jared的脖子。虽然他几乎没有用太大力气，但无论如何这也是一种威胁。

只在这一瞬间内，Chris就不见了。他倒在地上，而Jensen站在Chris身边就像要杀了他一样。“你他妈的混蛋，”Jensen咆哮着说道，“你不许这么叫他。你敢。”

Chris真的有一会儿看起来非常害怕，但他很快调整好了自己，蔑笑地看着他最好的朋友。“为你的男朋友出头，Jenny？那个见鬼的书呆子？那个失败者？那个死基佬？”在Chris继续说下去之前Jensen狠狠地给他来了一拳。

“Jensen！”Steve惊叫道。他抓住Jensen把他摁到墙上。愤怒充斥在他的绿眼睛里，Chris还在不住地揉着自己的下吧。“你他妈的疯了吗？”

Jensen丝毫没有试图抵抗Steve。当Jensen的眼睛第一次看向Jared时，他的心跳快得就像刚跑完一场马拉松。“Jay……”

“Jen，没事。”Jared说道，“我没事。”

怒火逐渐从Jensen眼中褪去，他放松下来看着Steve。Chris站了起来警惕地看着Jensen。“你见鬼的怎么了？”他的声音很客气，和Jared预想的被最好的朋友揍了的反应完全相反。

Steve松开了Jensen而Chris又紧紧抓住他。“我不知道。”他的声音沉重到似乎马上要哭泣，“我他妈的不知道。”

Chris舒缓地松了口气。“好吧。没事的。”

“我很抱歉。”Jensen呢喃道。

Chris点点头。“没事的。我不应该……”Chris没有说下去，松开了Jensen。Jensen终于能站稳了。“来吧，让我们今天把下午的课都翘了。”Chris建议道，“而且别担心，我们会在你的放学留校时间前准时送你回来。”他朝Jensen傻笑道而Jensen又轻轻锤了他一拳。

“混蛋。停车场见。”

Chris笑着跟Steve一起离开了卫生间。Jensen抬头，终于对上Jared的眼睛。“你还好吗？”Jared不知道。他剧烈的颤抖者，仿佛双腿不再属于他自己。Jensen犹豫的靠近着，把一只手搭在Jared肩膀上。“我就在这里，Jay。”

Jared发出一声喉咙干哑的呜咽，用力抱住Jensen。他抱得是如此之紧恐怕Jensen快要窒息了。但是Jensen也一样紧紧的回抱住他。“没事的，Jared，没事了。”他温和地揉着Jared的背。“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。我永远不应该让他们走出我的视线范围外的。我知道他们会做类似这样的事情。我太傻了。”

Jared呼吸平缓了许多。“你不傻，”他小声说道，“你过来救了我。你怎么知道的？”

Jensen松开拥抱，耸了耸肩。“我看很多电影。”Jensen笑了笑，似乎沉浸在回忆里。“而且我了解Chris。他有点……”Jensen摇了摇头。“有时候我看着他，会想，我见鬼的为什么要和他做朋友？但是有时候，他又变成那个我需要的最好的朋友。总之他们在这里对你说的你一个字也别往心里去。跟我保证好吗？”Jared点了点头。

Jensen问道，“他们对你说了什么？”

Jared几乎张不开嘴。“Jared。”Jensen恳求道。

“他们说你不会在乎我这个死基佬。”Jared哽咽地说。

怒火重新回到了Jensen的眼睛里。“不许这么称呼你自己。而且别听他们的。我很在乎你。我相信你，而且你对我来说很重要。”

Jared大脑一片空白。他只是靠近，然后压上Jensen的嘴唇。

Jensen的整个身体都凝固了。他就像一尊雕塑一样，而当Jared打算抽离时，Jensen的嘴唇吻住了他。Jared在吻Jensen，而Jensen正在回吻他。他们这样保持了一会儿，搂住对方的胳膊。噢上帝。噢上帝。这发生了。这真的发生了。我不是在做梦。Jared温柔地用他的手包裹住Jensen的臀部而Jensen主动靠得更近，Jared的手不自觉地加了些力道。Jensen轻轻地咬了咬Jared的下嘴唇然后继续让呻吟声融化在接吻中。这一切都完美极了。

直到Jensen后退抽离。


	12. Face The Music 面对现实

Jensen瞪大眼睛看着Jared。他见鬼的刚才做了什么？Jared吻了他但是……但是我吻回去了。Jensen想到。我吻回去了，而且我喜欢这个。Jared瞪着他，就像他一样的震惊而害怕。

“噢我的上帝，”Jensen吐息道，“见鬼的怎么回事？”

“Jen——”

“什么——他妈的我的上帝啊。”

Jared张了张嘴，但是Jensen做了唯一一件看起来明智的事。

他夺路而逃。

Jensen听得清他的鞋子在学校瓷砖地板上的声音。走廊基本上是空的，只有几个学生远远地刚走出咖啡店。没人太在意他。Jensen几乎不止一次地滑倒撞向一旁的柜子，疼痛持续的穿过他的身体。恐惧，慌张，而且还有什么——渴望？Jensen摇摇头努力把这种想法从脑子里清理出去。和往常一样，并没有什么用。完全没有用。Jensen像被火烧着般的后退时Jared臻绿色的眼里痛苦的神情……Jensen一遍又一遍的想着他所看到的，就像一部破损的恐怖电影在他脑里不断重播，卡在一个让人恐惧的场景。还有Jared压下的嘴唇。柔软极了。Jared是个温柔的人，小心翼翼地吻着Jensen，就好像他想照顾他一样。

就好像Jared爱他一样。

Jensen在走廊中间骤然停住脚步。Chris的恐吓。Chris的嫉妒。他过分的语言。Danneel努力远离Jared。Danneel只要Jensen一靠近就赖入他的怀抱。Gen对Jared的安慰。

噢我的上帝。

Jensen又开始飞奔，像短跑比赛一样冲刺。极度的缺氧让他除了肺部的疼痛想不到别的。但是从走廊刚开始的路程很快就结束了，Jensen不久就到停车场见到了Chris和Steve。Chris扬了扬眉。“老兄，我知道我侮辱了Jared，但是你现在看起来随时都可以晕倒。”

Jensen知道这件事他下地狱都不能告诉Chris和Steve。所以他只是说道，“我一路跑过来的。让我喘口气。”

“等不及想出来，是吧？”

“就快去开车吧，Chris。”Jensen厉声说道，“我们得从这地方出去。”

根本就没人积极地想说话。每个人每个话题说的话都不超过几小句，气氛的紧张明显到都快实体化了，Jensen觉得他伸出手都能抓到一把。车子开到了他们小时候经常去的公园。“哇，我有多久没来这了，”Jensen评价道，“看起来一点都没变。”

“也许有点旧了，”Steve说道，“但是几乎一模一样。”

Jensen还是不能对上Chris的眼睛。他不生气，真的不生气，但是离原谅他还远得很。在知道了他的语言有多恶毒后，Jensen绝对不可能以以前同样的眼光看待Chris了。他回想着Chris在停车场说的话，我知道我侮辱了Jared。

只是他没有侮辱Jared。他恐吓了Jared，他让Jared害怕。他伤害了Jared，充满恨意的字眼从他口里吐出，而Jensen非常惊讶于Jared居然还能站得直。而且Chris把胳膊架到了Jared的脖子上。就是这个轻微的举动，这个轻微的姿势让Jensen瞬间暴跳如雷。语言攻击是一回事。动手是另外一回事。

直到Chris倒在地上还不停的像混蛋一样蔑笑前，Jensen都没有意识到他攻击了Chris。他就好像很自豪他对Jared说的话一样。Jensen盯着他们小时候一直出来玩的公园。回忆在他的意识里倾泻。他能听见嬉笑声，看见孩子们从秋千上跳下来。他能看见Danneel鲜红的头发，Steve还没长出的牙。Tom把摔倒后膝盖在流血的Gen扶起来，Chris和Jensen交换着球星卡。

Jensen能看见他们脸上布满的喜悦，而这一切都是如此陌生。那些被Chris的笑话逗乐或者恶作剧Steve的日子逐渐淡去，回忆转化成靠在卫生间墙上颤抖的Jared。亲吻着他的Jared。

他甚至没意识到他的表情变得有多愤怒，直到Chris扬了扬眉问他。“老兄，你还好吗？”

Jensen像条鱼一样嘴巴张开又合上。“我还好吗？”Jensen用很古怪的语气说道，“我还好吗？我不知道，Chris。你称呼我的朋友为死基佬，你把他摁到墙上，你嘲笑他你伤害他。你为什么不再一遍这个问题，混蛋。好好想想，好好想想我是不是还好。”

Steve的眼神在他们两个身上来回游离。“伙计们，放松。”

Steve永远是和平部队的。Jensen受不了了。“不，Steve，我不要放松！”他转身看向Chris，“老兄，你是我最好的朋友。从我能走路开始我就认识你了。告诉我你他妈的跟Jared怎么就过不去了！告诉我，现在！”Jensen命令道。

Chris很安静而Jensen怒目瞪着他。“我就知道，”Jensen突然说道，“我就知道你说不出。因为真相是你不是生Jared的气。你是生我的气。但是别拿他出气报复。”

“我不生你的气！”Chris激动地说道，“你怎么会这么想？”

Jensen爆发出一阵苦笑。“你几乎都不看我。我们曾经聊天几个小时都停不下来，但是我们现在只能面对着勉强说出几句话。你肯定超级生我的气。但是别因为你觉得我很混蛋就伤害Jared！”

这回轮到Chris生气地看着他了。“好吧，混蛋，能不能让我告诉你我到底是怎么想的？我能说话了吗？”Chris都没有等Jensen回答，“你曾经是我最好的朋友。你曾经相信过我。你从来不撒谎，你从来不质疑我。一次都没有过。而且维系我们的不止橄榄球，维系我们的永远都不止橄榄球。维系我们的是我知道永远有个人会在身边陪着我。维系我们的是我们把对方当成心腹知己。现在我不知道——我甚至不知道你是谁了！你来上学，忧郁的一塌糊涂，就因为突然之间你冒出了一堆幻想，疯狂的就像我们要开始手拉手唱圣歌一样。醒醒吧，Jensen。不是这样的。这一切不是因为你的男朋友，或者补习老师，或者朋友或者随便他妈的怎么说他跟你的关系。这一切是因为你在跟他相处一周之后，你更相信他而不是我，你从来都没有像相信他一样相信过我。”

“你觉得为什么，Chris！”Jensen大吼道，“你觉得为什么我会相信他？你觉得为什么我会把我的秘密告诉一个人而不是另一个？得了吧，Chris，你对我的质疑你自己都可以回答。”

Chris茫然的看着他。“你不信任我。”

这没什么好撒谎的。“不，Chris，”Jensen承认道，“我不。”

Steve跪到地上了。“这个世界他妈的要毁了。当最好的朋友彼此不再互相信任。当你爱的，也爱你的人，不再值得信任——这个时候事情真的他妈的出大差错了。”

“他爱你，”Chris缓慢地说道，“他爱上你了。”

“我知道，”Jensen告诉他，“我全都知道。”

“所以，怎么样，你就甩了Danneel然后和他在一起？你要抛弃我们然后呆在一个你融不进去的圈子里？因为一旦流言开始满天飞，Jensen，生米就要煮成熟饭了。”

Jensen觉得他的血液都要沸腾了。“你是我最好的朋友。如果你不相信我，谁还会？”

“你是我最好的朋友，”Chris反驳道，“如果你都不相信我，那我还能怎么办啊？”

上帝，Jensen不知道。Jensen现在见鬼的什么都不知道。“你伤害了Jared。”

“什么事都永远回到他身上，是吧？”Chris发狠道，“你知道吗？为什么我不开车送你回去然后你们可以在厕所里操——”

Jensen把他打倒在地。他不太确定他想干什么。尽管Chris说了这种话，但他真的不想伤害Chris。但是见鬼的，Chris很快调整好了姿势——并且也准备好了攻击的姿势。他们在地上扭打到一起，直到一双手把他们猛地拉开。

Steve的声音温柔平静到了诡异的地步。“所以说，这是接下来会发生的事。我们会坐在这里，直到你们两个把问题解决。我不在乎我们会不会一整晚都要呆在这里。直到你们两个和解然后继续这个操蛋的生活之前，我们不会移开一步。”

Chris瞪了他一眼。“你开的是我的车。”

Steve在他面前晃了晃车钥匙。“那就好好留意这玩意儿的踪迹，混蛋。”

“我会走回去。”Jensen诚实的说。

“那我会把你的小屁股拖回来。”Steve在讲话时还不忘瞥了眼Chris。“你也是。现在你们开始讲话吧。”

“我们讲了。”Jensen指出。

“你们刚才只是在大吼自己碰到的问题，声音响的整个镇子都能听见了。现在我要你们讲话，心平气和的，然后找到解决办法。”

“上帝啊，Steve，你烦死了，”Chris抱怨道，“噢，等等，我忘了，烦人的其实是Jared对吧？”

Jensen低声吼道，“我他妈会踹死你的屁股，混蛋。”

“我很乐意见你尝试一下。”Chris反击道。

Steve叹息道，“我们要永远都呆在这里了。”

Jensen和Chris互相瞪着对方，直到Jensen叹了口气，“好吧。让我们搞定这件事。从哪开始？”

Chris停止了反抗挣脱Steve。“为什么你不相信我了？”

Jensen拨弄着地上的小木屑。“每次我变得正经起来你就会嘲笑我。如果我想谈除了橄榄球或者动作电影以外的东西你就会叫我小婊子。你把我在想的事情，或者我在处理的事情随便告诉别人。你觉得我很轻轻松松的就能把这些事情说出口给你听吗？然后你就到处乱跑，把我的心事讲成一个笑话——”Jensen的声线有点崩溃了，“装作一切都没事比较容易。我只能对别人伪装和撒谎，只有这样他们才不会嘲笑我。”

Chris安静了很长，很长一段时间，只是注视着Jensen。他终于说道，“我让你有这种感觉？”

Jensen耸耸肩，“曾经有些事情只是关于动作明星和球星卡。现在这变得太复杂了。我觉得我快被这些谎言给呛死了，而且我知道你也有这种感觉。”

Chris盘起腿。“我感觉得到。而且我恨透了隔在我们中间的东西。我从来不正经严肃的对待事情，你是对的。但是我怎么样才能严肃起来？对所有事情都开玩笑就像编进了我的主机程序一样。这很蠢，我知道，但是这就是我。你总是装的像一切都没事。为什么你非要等到高中的最后几周才告诉我你一直在受伤害？”

“难道身为最好的朋友不是本来就应该知道吗？”Jensen指出，他没说其实是Jared一直对他说这个道理的；这只会让Chris更生气。“我之前没告诉你，因为我很害怕。而现在我在告诉你了，而我们干的第一件事就吵得不可开交。”

Chris勉强笑了笑。“我猜我们在处理这件事上都不是很聪明。”

Jensen可笑不出来。“你怎么能对Jared说那种话？”

Chris的笑容也消失了。“我不应该说的。上帝，Jensen，虽然我说了但是我自己也觉得糟糕透了。他甚至没有还手。他没有报复我。他只是站在那里，颤抖，我觉得我就像在踢一只奄奄一息的犬类。但是我就是没法停下来不说。”

Jensen吞咽了几下，努力把口中泛起的后悔和愤怒压下去。他知道Jared脸上表情。当Chris把Jared压到墙上时他看得一清二楚。当Jared在他怀里时他能感觉到Jared的颤抖。“我知道这些事，Chris。我就在现场。”

Chris点点头。“我希望我没进卫生间。我希望我能忘记这一切。我希望我能道歉。”

“你为什么不能？”Jensen喊道，“他人是那么好，他会原谅你的！他不应该，上帝啊他不应该原谅你，但是他见鬼的人太好了，他会的。”

Chris在看向Jensen前和Steve交换了一下眼神。“Jen……”Steve说道，“你是不是——你是不是对Jared有感觉？”

“不！当然没有！”Jensen抗议道，“他只是我的朋友！”

“在你邀请Danneel出去约会的差不多一个月前，你说过关于她一模一样的话。而且当时你在脸红，就像你现在面红耳赤一样。”Chris反驳道。Jensen无助地仰头凝视天空而Chris继续用一种安慰的语气说道，“我们不会因为你喜欢男生就看轻你。”

“但是你们会看轻我，如果我喜欢的是Jared，”Jensen打断道，“你花了有十分钟羞辱那个男孩。就在刚才你还在对我吼，关于你觉得我想和他呆在一起有多傻。”

Chris咬住嘴唇。“我猜如果我现在说我很抱歉，可能一点帮助都没有。”

“的确，”Jensen回复道，“没有帮助。”他的眼睛瞟向Steve。“Steve，你在这里想帮忙解决事情的决心很令人敬佩。但是我们需要的是时间，不是谈话。就只是给我们点空间。”

Chris看起来想反驳什么，但是Steve认同的点了点头。他把钥匙扔回给Chris。“我们开车回学校吧，Kane。”

Chris站起身，他们回到车上时Chris没有再看向Jensen的眼睛。Jensen最后看了一眼公园，幻想着他们还生活在当年，最疼痛也就不过擦破膝盖的日子。

***********************************************

Jared，学习生涯以来的第一次，翘课了。他不想顶着红眼眶颤抖着双腿去上课，所以他躲在一排隔门后放纵自己哭了出来。他尽可能安静地流着眼泪，但是他知道等他回家后恐怕他吸鼻子的声音会响到邻居都能抱怨。

他毁了一切。他和Jensen仅存的机会也结束了。Jared甚至和他成了朋友。他们的关系本应该变得更亲密之类的，直到Jared吻了Jensen，然后Jensen跟身上着了火一样的逃跑了。而最糟糕的部分就是Jared的体内还燃起了那么一丝火星的期望，当Jensen回吻他的时候。因为不管别人怎么说，Jared真真切切地感觉到Jensen靠上他的身体，牙齿挑逗地咬着他的嘴唇。他感觉到Jensen的手紧张地卷着他的衬衫。

Jensen的确回吻了，然后把Jared一个人丢在深渊泥潭里。他没法跟Jensen解释。Jared甚至没法跟自己解释他的所作所为。但是在那辉煌灿烂的一分钟内，Jared吻到了他爱的那个人。而那个人现在肯定明白Jared对他的心意了。哪怕Jensen还没想明白，Chris肯定会告诉他。

这不是Jared第一次在高中里觉得他的生活到此为止了。但是这是第一次Jared觉得他想要这一切到此为止。滚烫的泪水顺着他的脸颊滑下。Jared又愤怒又难过又可悲。大概在放学的时候整个学校都会知道了。Jensen会告诉Chris关于那个吻，然后Chris会把话传给所有人。所有人都会知道Jared Padalecki迷恋着四分卫，还有那个Jared以为能意味着什么的进展的在厕所里的愚蠢的吻。

Jared鼓起全部勇气去了第六节课。他想要坐到后排去，被大家所无视，但后排是他们坐的地方。Jensen的朋友们。虽然Steve要上这节课，但是Jared扫视教室一周都不见他的踪影。大概Jensen和他的朋友真的直接逃课了。

这完全彻底的让人摸不着头脑。上一分钟Danneel和Jensen还处在热恋之中。而下一分钟，他们就吵起来了。Jensen上一秒刚给了Chris一拳，紧接着就跟着他走了，好像Chris是世界上最好的人。Jared知道Jensen的情况很复杂，他不停的原谅包容别人，企图在每个人那里都寻找到关爱。

Jared很快就觉得自己是个混蛋。Jensen当然想被他的朋友和女朋友爱着。他又不像Jared在家时能和家人呆在一起。Jensen只是在他妈的每一个地方都不想孤身一人。

但仍然。他有必要那么快就原谅Chris吗？又不是Jensen没有其他朋友了。首先，Jensen有Jared。

或者曾经有Jared。当Jared在毫无预警或者目的的情况下掠夺了一张直男的嘴唇时，Jared就好极了的把一切都搞砸了。

随便怎么说吧。那的确是个很棒的吻。

Jared真的很努力克制自己不把手机掏出来给Jensen发短信。但是那块愚蠢的金属物在他的口袋里快烧出一个洞来了，叫嚣着让Jared发短信给Jensen告诉他他很抱歉，告诉他他只是想表达感激——告诉他这个举动充斥着错误，而且只有一次下不为例。除非Jensen不想只有一次，除非他不想下不为例。

虽然通过Jensen冲出卫生间的速度来看Jared严重怀疑他是不是还想让这样的吻再发生一次。也许他可以像什么事都没发生一样的给Jensen发短信，或者开玩笑轻松带过。或者Jared可以告诉Jensen他绊倒了……以一个完美的角度绊倒了使得他的嘴唇正好压到Jensen嘴上，他的手正好放到Jensen的屁股上。

上帝啊该死的天杀的。

但是Jared没法永远无视Jensen，尽管Jensen可能想无视他。所以哪怕他坐在离老师只有两排远的地方，他还是拿出手机试着快速的编辑短信。感谢自动修正。

Jen，我们得谈谈。

没有回复。预料之中。靠，他短信里的单词斟酌选择完全糟透了。我们能在你留校结束后继续上辅导课吗？

噢，等等，Jensen还有橄榄球训练。也许不在留校结束后，Jared纠正道。你今晚要做什么？

好吧，现在这条短信听起来像他在邀请Jensen出去约会了。最终Jared开始变得绝望。拜托你回我短信。

没有任何一条短信收到回复。最终他的手机震动起来，而Jared激动的快跳起来，他甚至没有注意到他磕到桌角的疼痛。但是短信不是来自Jensen的。是Genevieve。

你见鬼的做了什么？

***********************************************

Jensen在回去的路上一直感觉得到口袋里手机嗡嗡的震动。他不用看屏幕就知道这些短信是谁发过来的。在第三条短信过后他看都没看屏幕就直接把手机扔到了书包里去。

去学校的路比刚才去公园的路还要糟糕。至少在去公园时他们三个还能假装一切都没事。现在真相大白，一切根本就不是没事，甚至试图挑起的话题都可能引来争吵。Chris两眼紧盯着路，Steve陷在副驾驶座里，头靠着窗，看起来比一个小孩的冰淇淋从甜筒上掉了还要沮丧。Jensen不怪Steve。他两个最好的朋友离谋杀都不远了。

Jensen不知道他该看向哪。他一开始一直看向窗外，但哪怕是这样都能造成困扰，因为不知道什么原因，每一个他们路过的小事物都能让他想起他和他最好的朋友的童年回忆。

那时的他们还很快乐。

他几乎想要发短信给Gen，但这样的话她会不加多问地直接去找Jared。Tom……好吧，他和Chris一样是Jared的头号“粉丝”。所以，Jensen决定谁也不找，就这样一个人陷在他的悲伤里。

他们三个人在第七节课的时候开回了学校，但是Jensen没问他们任何一个人要去哪。他们甚至没有呆在一起。Chris漫步去了音乐教室，Steve漫无目的地穿过数学教室的走廊，而Jensen——好吧，Jensen去了庭院。

他打开了他的歌谱本。他开玩笑地跟Jared讲过这差不多是他的日记。其实说真的这不是谎话。每次当事情变得太艰难，Jensen就会写下他的感受。有些没有任何意义，有些没有写完，而有些坦率的充斥着负能量。Jensen倒不在意，反正没人会真正的看他写的歌。哪怕Jensen有时候都会好几天抛弃他的笔记本。而像今天，Jensen急需释放，那些字句就叫嚣着从他的胸腔里冲破出来，Jensen终于可以写一些值得唱出来的歌词了。

一个人唱。

在他的房间里。

但是管他呢，唱歌就是唱歌。听到的人多人少不重要，重要的是唱歌带给Jensen的感受。那他现在的感受是什么呢？愤怒。悲伤。一阵奇怪的，可能名为欲望的兴奋。渴望。上帝，Jensen想念Jared。当Jensen跑出卫生间时，他一点都不像只是一时从他身边逃走，他更像是在说永别。

Jensen不想永别。他不想毁了他们的友谊。而且他也不想开始考虑那些陈词滥调，但是不知道怎么的那些陈词滥调变得容易理解，充满逻辑。

也许随着时间推移，Jensen的确开始喜欢他的男性助教。因为只有这个让一切都变得有逻辑起来。

Jensen甚至没注意到他已经写到一页的结尾了，直到他的笔戳到大腿上。Jensen低声咒骂了一句，开始在新的一面继续上写着，惊讶于他的歌词不知不觉中真的有了韵律。这不是一首烂歌，同时正在纾缓Jensen肩膀上紧绷的压力。

对于Jensen来说，真的没有什么比写首给Jared的歌更能发泄的了。

庭院里幽静得掩人耳目。Jensen和Chris一直开玩笑说不懂为什么学校里要建个院子，因为它就是一个破破烂烂的石头园，还有一堆枯萎的树和棕黄色的草。偶尔会有绿色的低低的灌木从池塘旁边冒出，那个池塘太污浊泥泞，看起来里面几乎都不是水。但是这里很安静，因为这个丑陋的外貌没有人会来这里。

当Jensen一个人时他会大声地跟院子说话。他很确定这快让他变疯了，但是Jensen喜欢这样。他会告诉忽扇着翅膀到处飞的鸟和勉强开了的花它们真的很美丽，如果其他人不能欣赏它们那是其他人的错。Jensen爱极了这个院子，所以每次跟朋友一起嘲笑它时Jensen都觉得很内疚。所以在下午的时候他会确保他跟院子道歉，希望院子原谅他的嘲笑。虽然不是明显张扬，但是这个院子的确很漂亮。人们只需要给它点时间，试着在路过的时候好好看看那些枯黄的草和死掉的花，然后就会发现生命的美丽，鸟儿相印成趣地唱着歌是多么和谐。这就是这个院子的内在美。

哇，Jensen真的得停止想这些老一套的陈词滥调了。

***********************************************

Jared无视了Gen的短信，跌跌撞撞的走去第七节课的教室。他快速的眨着眼，试图摆脱掉视线前突然的强光或者瞬间的黑暗模糊。他要吐了。当标志着放学的铃声尖叫地在整条走廊里响起时，迫不及待的学生挤满了门口。他们都一直在看钟。他们知道他们离自由有多近，然后现在他们能尽情的享受他们的周二下午了。

Jared笨手笨脚地收拾好他的课本，在五分钟后在才摇摆不定地走出教室。他穿过历史教室的大厅，小心翼翼的瞥了一眼走廊。有些学生还在聊天嬉笑，从柜子里拿着东西，但是一群特定的人明显还在失踪中。一抹红发走进一间教室的身影告诉Jared至少Danneel还是会老老实实放学后留校的。Jared又等了几分钟，就在他准备转身离去的时候。一个暗金色头发的男孩无精打采地用力拉开了Edlund的门。有一瞬间Jensen的眼睛挑起，对上了Jared的注视。他的手僵在了门把上，而Jared终于在此时此刻此地明白了别人形容的仿佛时间都停止了是什么意思。在他们身边移动的人都静止模糊成了色块，也许他们早都已经不在原位。Jared的脑海被绿眼睛填满，那颜色是那么鲜艳夺目，Jared站在走廊的另一端都辨认得出。他希望他能读懂里面包含的感情。世界仿佛都逐渐慢了下来，直到完全停止转动，而Jared脑海里此刻能想到的只有Jensen，Jensen，Jensen，和求你了，我想要你，我很抱歉。

他们彼此凝视了一会儿，至少比Jared预期的要长。Jensen的眼睛先是瞪大，然后又眯成一条细线，然后他用力关门进了教室。和Danneel一起的教室。

还有一位疯狂的历史老师。不过谁管他啊？

***********************************************

当Jensen对上Jared的眼神，他的心跳漏了整整一拍。他们真的看了对方一会儿，直到Jensen像个胆小鬼一样的逃进教室。Jensen好奇Jared会不会站在走廊尽头看着他把门关上。他好奇Jared会不会等在他的车边然后祝他橄榄球训练顺利开心，就像他每次辅导课结束都会说的那样。他好奇Jared会不会在眼神交汇断开后就像Jensen那样飞快的逃跑。

但是Jensen不会知道任何这些事了。因为Jensen是个胆小鬼，在能找到任何答案前就当着Jared的面合上了门。

Danneel非常不舒服的坐在几乎教室正中间的位置上。“坐下吧，Mr.Ackles。”那个令人厌恶的声音响起，逼得Jednsen想要转身逃跑。但是Jensen只是服从的坐了下来，避开了Danni疑问的目光。Edlund拍了拍手。“好极了！现在你们可以同时接受上课对我无礼的惩罚，顺便帮我处理学校资料的任务了！”

Jensen想给他愚蠢的历史老师脸上挂着的得意的笑来一拳。当Edlund把一叠比他们还高的纸张文件放到他们桌前时，他想把Edlund揍出窗外。“分类，按字母排序。我们就先搞定这些。”Jensen和Danneel无助地看着Edlund，而他自鸣得意的笑容更加夸张了。“快点开始吧。”

“操他妈的奴隶劳动。”Jensen小声喃喃低语。Danni用手肘推了推他表示同意。

“不许讲话。”Edlund厉声说道。他在他的桌前做着自己的事，完全没有停下来看一眼他如同俘虏一般的学生。

Jensen不知道他对这个禁止讲话的规矩是愤怒还是感激。这能让他缓一缓和Danneel之间的尴尬，这既好也有坏。也许他们两个再不讲讲话事情就要变得更可怕了，但是Jensen暂时无视了这些。他转而开始认真专注的把文件按字母表顺序分类，努力思索着P是在O之前还是之后。他的目光逐渐变得呆滞，非常机械的收拾着文件，然后不由自主的想着Jared。

他想着他们的吻。那不是那种让你头晕目眩的火辣，但它的确非常热烈。那感觉就像，Jared通过那个吻想表达的意思比嘿，谢谢你把你最好的朋友拉开没让他揍我的脸要多些什么。Jensen已经想明白了，感谢他夸张过火的想象力和Chris不停的管闲事，他明白Jared爱上他了。现在Jensen只需要搞明白Jensen有没有爱上Jared。

有可能啊，Jensen想着。我很多时间都和他呆在一起。而且我一直会想着他。而且Mack觉得我爱他。Jensen哼了哼。Mack只有十四岁，她能知道多少关于爱的事情呢？

很显然知道的比Jensen多，考虑到昨晚她说的每一个评论都正中红心。

蠢货妹妹和她的直觉。

Jensen挫败地呻吟出声，Edlund瞪了他一眼。Jensen只能重新回到他一堆一堆的文件和纸张中，随意地把McCoy塞到Manners底下。C在A后，对吧？恩，的确。

Jensen靠想象坐在他旁边的是Jared来打发时间。Jensen会对Edlund的要求翻白眼大声咆哮，而Jared会投给他一个闭嘴，安静的眼神。但是他的眼睛里会透着轻快愉悦，就好像Jared在努力忍住他的笑容。不论Jensen是快睡着了或者不耐烦而粗暴的塞着文件，Jared都会用手肘推推他，脸上挂着鼓励的笑看着他。而Jensen就会乖乖的继续好好工作，因为他爱极了每当他完成什么事的时候，Jared脸上就会出现的明亮的笑容。

所以Jensen可能有一点爱上Jared了。

Jensen瞟了眼钟。Edlund的放学后留校就和Edlund的历史课一模一样；时间走得更慢而Jensen想要用Danneel闪亮亮的耳环把自己的眼睛挖出来。好吧，太血腥了。他可不是俄狄浦斯[1]。Jensen的文件歪歪扭扭的堆在一起，而且大概不是按字母顺序排的，相反Danneel的文件被工工整整的叠好，而估计是完美的字母顺序。Danneel很完美。所以为什么Jensen不爱她？

最终Edlund说道，“好了。你们搞定了。快从我的教室出去。”

Jensen迫切的想逃开，他差点被自己的脚绊倒。但是在他能赶紧跑去橄榄球训练时Danneel抓住了他的胳膊。“我们要谈谈。”

好吧，现在可不能当缩头乌龟。“是啊，”Jensen同意道，“我们是需要谈谈。”

“我们能去走走吗？”

Jensen点了点头，他们两个人在令人浑身不舒服的安静中慢慢穿过走廊。他们就这样一路走到校门口，Danni发出一声叹息。“你不开心。”

“不开心？我没有——”

“你有，你不开心。”Danneel坚持道，“你再也没看过我，你几乎不跟我讲话，而且我唯一看见你笑，是你在Jared身边的时候。他给了你什么我不能给的？”

好问题，他给了我什么是Danni给不了的？“我只是很迷惑。”

“什么样的迷惑？比如性取向的那种迷惑？‘我可能是弯的’的那种迷惑？”Danneel问道，“或者‘我要想办法提高我的学校成绩’的那种迷惑？”

“呃……”Jensen不知道怎么说才能让Danni没有想揍他的冲动，“我想两者都有。我的意思是，我对我的成绩非常迷茫，而且我现在我可能有同性恋危机。”

Danneel缓缓的点了点头。她扬起了她的手而Jensen飞快的眨了眨眼，准备好接受她的巴掌。但是Danneel只是碰了碰他的肩膀。“你……你爱他吗？”

Jensen僵住了。“我不知道，我不清楚。”

“这就是为什么你最近在我身边一直怪怪的，”Danneel说道，“你不爱我。”

“不——我爱你，我真的很爱你。只是……我的意思是，你是我最好的朋友。我觉得我们像是被怂恿在一起的。我们对彼此真的没有什么感觉。”

Danneel沉思了一会儿。“你在跟我分手，是不是。”这不是一个疑问句。

Jensen咬住了他的嘴唇。“我很抱歉，甜心。”

Danneel点点头。Jensen想要拥抱她但是她却退后躲开。“我需要点时间，”Danneel解释道，“这有点……我的意思是，我以为我们曾经——算了，没什么。再见，Jensen。”

她转身离开，留下他一个人站在校门的入口通道。等他想起来回复“拜拜！”的时候已经太晚了，Danneel并没有听见。

Jensen以为当他和Danneel的情侣关系结束时他会放松很多。但实际上这感觉像他搞砸了一切，像世界在他头顶坍塌，把Jensen埋到深深的碎石瓦砾中。

 

走到更衣室的路似乎被无限的延长了。而走到球场的路甚至感觉更长。再也没有Jared对着他笑，告诉他去玩的开心，而且他一丁点儿作业都没做。而且今晚他得在没有Jared的情况下写作业，换句话来说就是他大概根本就不会写。比这些都更要命的是，他得面对这个事实：他完全有可能爱上Jared了。

天哪真他妈的见鬼了。

他刚刚走上球场，Kosterman教练就大声呵斥着他不应该让自己拿到放学后留校的惩罚而且还训练迟到。其实他只迟到了五分钟，但是五分钟对于Kosterman来说意味着太多了。“你是队长，Jensen！我需要你在这里，准时的在这里。我需要你提早到这里。而且我不要你放学后留校！”

“我知道，”Jensen回答道。他突然觉得非常头晕。“我只是觉得累，有点压力，而且……”

这就是Jensen在他的膝盖精疲力竭到再也支撑不住，世界变得一片黑白前记得的最后一件事。

***********************************************

Jensen醒过来时Mack在离他头顶不远的地方神情紧张的看着他。当他眨了眨眼，Mack立即舒了口气。“噢太好了。我以为你永远都不会醒来了。”

Jensen想努力为他的妹妹露出笑容但是他的身体不想和大脑配合。“Mack……”

“你晕倒了，Jen。在橄榄球训练的时候。”

“为什么？”

Mack耸了耸肩。“我只知道你昏过去了，然后Chris开车把你送回了家。你的教练和你的历史老师大吵了一架，关于你的健康什么之类的。顺便一提你的队友希望你好点了，他们想来看你。”

Jensen疲惫的叹了口气。“我很累，Mack。”

Mackenzie坐到了他床边。“是啊，我敢打赌你累坏了。有时候在你晕倒后还是会这样。你的教练说你之后还会持续感觉眩晕的。”

“所以说，我是真的跟Danni分手了还是这只是一场可怕的噩梦？”

“你和Danneel分手了？”Mack激动地跳了起来，“我猜这就是为什么她没来看你。”

Jensen眨了眨眼。“我猜这是真的了。”

Mack同情地皱了皱眉。“抱歉，Jen。”

Jensen耸了耸肩。“这注定在某个时间要发生的，不是吗？”

“是啊，但不意味着它会让你感觉好，”Mack反驳道，“你还好吗？”

Jensen几乎就快要说还好了，但是话到舌尖就变了，“我不知道。我的意思是不好。不，我一点都不好。”

“有任何我能做的吗？”

Jensen摇了摇头。“除非你能让时间倒流改变过去，让我永远不会被Jared Padalecki辅导，不然我认为任何人能帮到我任何事。”

“好吧有些事是某个人能帮你的……”Mackenzie犹豫的说道。Jensen面带迷惑的看着她，于是Mackenzie进一步解释道，“Jared，蠢货。你可以和他谈谈。”

“你在开玩笑吗？没门。绝对没门，在那事之后我——不，Mack。回答是不。”

“为什么你就是个胆小鬼？”Mackenzie大喊道，“我很崇拜你！你是我的大哥！你才是那个我崇拜的人，Josh从来不是。因为你从来没有像他一样停止相信我们，停止相信家庭。但是你知道什么？你就跟他一样是个胆小鬼。他从他的问题身边逃开，现在你也在从你的那里逃开。”

Jensen没有回应。她是对的。但是他的沉默对于Mackenzie来说已经足够当做回答，她摔门怒气冲冲地走出了他的房间。

哇哦。他成功的不用几个小时就惹毛了每一个关心在乎他的人。这真的能算一种天赋了。

Jensen陷进床里，盯着天花板。也许答案就藏在那苍白的白色粉刷油漆中。大概在持续了这个无聊至极的活动两分钟后Jensen就意识到，不，没有什么答案深深的埋在一点都没有帮助的油漆里。

他的门口突然传来一阵突兀的敲门声，Jensen迅速坐了起来。但是一阵头晕目眩让他不得不重新跌回床里。“干嘛？”Jensen简短地说道。

“呃，我来的不是时候吗？”一个熟悉的声音问道。那个声音又青涩又甜蜜，充满了那个Jensen终于能辨认出来的东西。

爱意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]俄狄浦斯：用胸针刺瞎了自己的双眼。


	13. What A Mystery 真是个谜

只需要一个单词。只需要Jensen喊出他的名字就足以让他觉得这是世界上最美妙的事，足以让Jared沦陷沉迷。他几乎是跌到了Jensen身边。“噢，上帝，Jensen，我以为你受伤了。你吓到我了。”

“只是晕倒了。”Jensen嘟囔着，“没什么大不了的。”Jared不需要看他就知道他一定在脸红。

“我们该谈谈。”Jared说道。

很明显他不应该提到这个。Jensen柔弱的语调变得冰冷。“我们能不谈吗，Jared？我现在累死了。你过来看我是不是没事，我告诉你，我没事。”

“Jensen，这不是我来这里的原因。”

“那你想要给我上辅导课吗？”Jensen尖酸的说道，“想要亲眼看看我他妈的没有你什么都做不成？”

“不是！”

Jensen翻着白眼侧身面前墙壁。“那就走吧。”

“Jensen—”

“走开！”

Jared真的站了起来，很认真的想了想他是不是应该直接走掉。但是他回头看了一眼Jensen。他蜷缩在床里，就好像他想努力把自己缩的越小越好，把枕头紧紧地抱在胸前。Gen说爱上Jensen会让他面对一场硬仗。没问题，Jared做好战斗的准备了。“我不会走的，Jen。”

“那你想要什么？”

“我想要—”Jared停下了。他想要什么？好吧很明显他想要Jensen。他想要Jensen爱他，就像他爱Jensen的那样。但是对于一个刚刚晕倒的人来说这个消息恐怕会是一颗炸弹。所以Jared选择了一个稍微不那么戏剧化的请求。“我想要做你的朋友。我想要一切回到正轨。”

“好吧，我想要睡觉。”Jensen回嘴道。

Jared叹了口气。“我能等着吗？”

“你想要看着我睡觉？一点都不奇怪呢。”Jensen讽刺的说。

“我会在楼下写作业。或者帮Mackenzie写她的作业。她人挺好的。”

“上帝，你他妈就非得留下来，是吧？”Jensen听起来并不生气，只是无可奈何的顺从。

“差不多，是的。”

Jensen大声地叹气而Jared努力遏制住自己开心的想跳起来的冲动。“好吧，”Jensen让步道，“留下来。但是去帮Mack的作业，我才不会让你看着我睡觉。想想都好恐怖。”

Jared点点头，然后意识到Jensen看不见他。“好的。成交。”

他转身准备出门，但是Jensen在他身后温柔地呼唤道。“Jared？”

“恩，Jen？”

有很长一段时间的停顿。“谢谢你来。”

Jared裂开嘴笑了，心怀侥幸地想着还好现在Jensen看不到他脸上的表情有多傻。“谢谢你让我留下。”

“随便吧。赶紧出去，让我睡觉。”

Jared笑了，轻声关上了门。Mack靠在门外的墙上，脸上挂着一副无所不知的笑。Jared扬了扬眉，“你是不是有偷听你哥房间的习惯？”

Mack耸了耸肩。“只有在他有一个性感的访客的时候。我实在是受够了Chris，Steve或者其他他邀请来的人。”

Jared用脚来回捻着地毯。“好吧。”

“我觉得我的哥哥是不是让你哑巴了，”Mackenzie嘲笑道。Jared瞪了她一眼，她忍不住偷笑，“开玩笑的，笨蛋。”她握住了他的手。“来吧，我带你看看我的房间。”

Jared一边跟着Mack穿过走廊，一边惊讶着Mackenzie和她哥哥有多么相似。自信的大步伐，可爱的傻笑，诙谐的幽默感。

但是Mack的房间和Jensen的真是没有任何一点相似之处。房间里乱糟糟的，衣服扔的到处都是。Mack和她朋友的照片们挂在墙上，作业摊满了桌子。但是尽管它乱，Jared爱极了这个房间。他的注意力被窗户那儿吸引住了，窗边立了一个画架，旁边的柜子上全是各种各样的绘画作品。Mack顺着他的眼神望去，脸红着说，“噢，那没什么大不了的。”

Jared没法把他的眼神移开。她的作品简直令人窒息。她正在画一棵树，那看起来真实的几乎和照片一样。“这太了不起了，Mack。”

“只是颗树而已，而且它甚至还没被完成呢。”

Jared收回他的眼神，看向Mackenzie，“Mack，你真的很有天赋，”他笑道，“我觉得我像走进了艺术家的屋子。Jensen和他的吉他，你和你的画。”

Mack也向他回以微笑，“那Josh算是奇怪的那个。他喜欢数学和科学。我们的父母很喜欢理科，尤其是爸爸。简直没法数清我听他讲过多少次‘多学学Josh的样子’了，”她耸耸肩，“我宁愿和Jensen一样。他更酷，而且更有趣。尽管我曾经对他说的话有些过分，但那些从来不是我的真心话。”

Jared领着Mack让她坐到床上，轻轻地挪开一叠书。“Jensen爱你。当他跟我提起你时，他说话的语气就像你是世界的中心。他会为了你做任何事。”

Mack笑了。“我知道。他那样子挺酷的。”

“是啊，”Jared同意道，“他挺酷的。”

“你是不是爱上我哥哥了？”Mack突然问道。但是她并没有看起来特别尴尬。

“呃，”Jared回复道，“你说话真的很直率是吧？”Mack无视了他，静静地等着他的答案。“好吧，好吧。是的，我可能有一点爱上Jensen了。”

“他和Danneel分手了。”Mack告诉他。Jared瞬间抬起了头。

“他什么？”

“Danneel和Jensen之间结束了。我从Chris和Jensen那里都分别听到了这个消息，她可不是完全开开心心的接受的。”Mack来回晃着她的腿，“不过他们还是要一起去舞会。”

“为什么？”Jared忍不住问道。

Mack踢了踢她的床脚，“因为他疯了？因为她是个控制狂？因为他们感觉到应该对对方再尽一些责任？我不知道。但是除非他们重新和好，至少重新做回朋友，不然Jensen可要有苦日子受了。”

“他们有可能和好吗？”

Mack耸了耸肩。“不知道。他们曾经是朋友。他们大概可以重新变回朋友。”

Jared瞬间感到一种失落感。其实最好的朋友和爱人间的界限也不是很明确，尤其是当他们一起经历了这么多年的人生路程。Mackenzie意识到了他的心思。“噢，Jare，他们不会重新在一起的。”

“你怎么知道？”

Mack那得意的笑又出现了。“因为我全都知道。而且因为我一开始就知道为什么Jensen要和Danneel分手。”

Jared的好奇心快爆炸了。“为什么？”

Mackenzie的笑容只增不减。“他甩了她是因为你，笨蛋。”

 

Jensen睡不着。他其实根本没那么累。他只是想缩起身子就这么死掉算了，但是他的脑子里有一个恼人的声音，听起来糟糕得就跟Mackenzie一样，告诉他死掉并不能解决问题。他大概应该写他的作业。他大概应该下楼要求Jared帮助他完成他的回家作业。或者他们可以一起出去放松放松之类的。

噢上帝，我刚刚真的有这个念头？

Jensen呻吟着把枕头抓得更紧。他想要Jared。每次在他感觉糟糕得像一坨屎一样的时候，Jared不知道怎么的，总能让他好受一些，已经有很多前例了。最终他投降了，一边埋怨讨厌着自己怎么这么软弱，一边开始给Jared编辑短信。

说点能让我感觉好些的话。

呃，你昏迷的时候很好看？

混蛋。

我就在楼下，你为什么要发短信？另外，我以为你应该已经睡着了。

Jensen无视了Jared对他的严格要求。我想怎么做就怎么做，混蛋。我只是昏倒了而已。

好好利用昏倒带给你的无理取闹的机会，哈，Ackles。

操你的，Jensen骂道。几秒后他加上了，你知道的，善意的。

哈哈。现在快去睡觉，小公主。

尽管被取笑了，但是Jensen的确感觉好多了。他用毯子严严实实的裹紧自己，带着轻微的没写作业的罪恶感，跌入了甜蜜的酣睡和梦乡。

 

当Jensen醒来时，闪烁的钟告诉他已经10:00了。操，这太晚了，他不可能写完作业的。倒不是Jensen没有熬夜超过10点，但是至少现在他写作业的动力已经彻底蒸发消失了。但是那一叠叠的书仿佛正在从他的书桌上瞪着他，这让Jensen觉得他至少得看一眼那些愚蠢的作业。也许在接下来的时间内他能稍微做一点。

他拾起一张微积分的练习纸，发现所有的答案都被填好了。而且不止这个，那些答案看起来像极了Jensen的手写字体。当然，还是有些过于潦草，但是它很难被辨认出来是假的。而且不只是微积分。英语，历史，化学——所有作业都被写完了，静静地躺在他的桌子上。一张便条纸放在那堆作业的旁边，Jensen认出上面是Jared东倒西歪的潦草手写，感觉好点，Jen。你看起来需要休息，所以我差不多就帮你填了填答案。学校见。Jared。P.S. 你睡着的时候看起来很平静。

Jensen觉得自己就是一个混球，或者一个大混球。上帝，Jared始终如一的对他好，但是Jensen一味索取，把一切当成了理所应得。而现在摆在他面前的是Jensen全部被完成了的作业。Jensen不敢去想Jared花了多长时间来抄写这些答案，好让他们尽可能的接近Jensen的字体。

Jensen刚打算重新回去睡觉，希望他的梦境不会被罪恶感所折磨，就在这时Mack突然出现在门口。他猛地跳起来转身，脚腕刮到了桌边。“狗娘养的！”Jensen低声咒骂道。

“你可不应该在你妹妹面前说脏话。”Mack愉快地说道。

“你需要什么吗，Mack？”Jensen看了眼钟。“你应该上床睡觉了。”

Mack无视了他。“Jared爱上你了。”

“我知道。”Jensen话里带着怒气。

“那么你爱他吗？”

Jensen顿了一下。“不。”

“你在撒谎吗？”

“不。”

Mack翻了个白眼。“昨天你还在说你可能有同性恋危机。现在你却否认你爱他？”

“我不爱他。也许我可能对他有一点感觉？是的，这我可以想象。但是我不爱他。”

“你应该约他出去。”Mack建议道。

Jensen扬了扬眉。“我刚刚才跟Danni分手。约会对我来说听起来和……”和把我眼睛挖出来一样有吸引力。算了还是别这么对她说话了。“我现在只是不想和任何人约会。”

“为什么你还要跟Danneel去舞会，你们明明分手了？”

“你有权利和你的好朋友一起去舞会，”Jensen回复道，“尤其是从小一起长大的朋友。”

Mack看着他。“你应该和Jared一起去。”

“老兄，我甚至都还没问过我最好的朋友，是什么让你觉得我会带他去舞会的的？”

“你他妈的是不是在逗我？”Mack大声说道，“我以为我们已经讨论过这个部分了，你实在太害怕你的朋友会怎么看你，你都忘了在乎自己开不开心了！”

“反正，再过几周我就能毕业了，大概能，然后我们再讨论关于开心的事。”

“你觉得Jared会等你吗？”

“只有几周了，Mack！”Jensen激动地说道，“难道这不是应该做的吗，等待你爱的那个人？”

“那你自己也要做出牺牲！你要去承担风险！你觉得Jared会平白无故的等你，就因为你是一个胆小鬼？”

“我不需要做出牺牲或者什么承担风险，因为我不爱他！我不知道我对他是什么感觉，也许我只需要多一点时间想想！你难道没想过吗，我只是需要点时间？”

“没有。”Mackenzie坚定地说，“因为你知道你对他是什么感觉。也许那不是爱，Jenny，但是你想和他在一起。“你身边的每一个人，尤其是你的朋友，都不应该让你觉得，你不能追求你想要的。”

而我想要Jared。“我过去的四年都差不多一直在逃避去追求我想要的。为什么现在要停下？”

“因为，”Mack回复道，“你已经为了所有其他人放弃了一切。你不觉得，你现在是时候得到你自己想要的快乐了吗？”

“说真的我不知道。”

“既然这样，”Mack说道，“自己琢磨去。”

 

Jared在头蒙进枕头的那一刻才意识到这一整天有多劳累。Mack曾经提议让他在他们家过夜；她早就注意到在他做完他的和Jensen两人份的作业后一定累坏了。Mack因为他在做他“未来的男朋友”的作业而嘲笑他，但是Jared只是不想让Jensen打破他每天都上交作业的记录，就因为他昏倒了。

仅有这一次，Jared向他自己保证道。他才不会养成帮Jensen写作业的习惯呢，不管他是不是爱着Jensen。但是如果Jensen也爱他的话那么……那么，还是等他们走到这一步再说吧。

 

梦醒时分充满痛苦。他的梦全是关于Chris和Danneel无情地嘲笑着他，告诉他Jensen永远不会想和他在一起。其实现实里也没多大差别。但是Jared依旧握紧着仅存的一丝，Jensen可能对他也有感觉的希望。毕竟是他和Danneel分手的，是他打了Chris的脸一拳的，他喜欢给Jared发短信……这里面肯定得有些什么情愫。

Jared又从Megan的盘子里偷了片吐司，但是这次，她没有抱怨。也许是因为她看见了他充血的眼睛或者弯曲驼背的肩膀，Jared不在乎。他就是活生生的悲惨二字的具象化，如果他能因此得到一片吐司的话，那也无妨。

他上学的一路上都在嚼着这片吐司。它又干硬又没味道而Jared只想把它扔出车窗外。反正他估计再吃一口就要吐了，那不会让情况有任何好转。对于Jared来说，没有飞来横祸或者呕吐感的一天恐怕都属稀奇。

他的门上突然传来一阵敲打，Jared猛地在座位上跳了一下，头重重的撞上了车顶。他见鬼的身高。揉着头，Jared向车外望去，看到Steve正在上下打量着他。Jared根本无力抵挡向他袭来的恐惧感，但是Steve却退后了一步，等着Jared下车。真是他妈的见鬼。

Jared小心翼翼的下了车说道，“呃，嗨。”

“呃，嗨。”Steve回复道，“听说你爱上Jensen了。”

Jared呻吟起来，“是不是所有人都听说了？糟了，Danneel知道吗？”

Steve耸耸肩。“她大概有所怀疑了。我不觉得今天对你来说会很顺利，Jared。”

Jared跌回车座里。“我想我今天大概要请个病假了。”

“我还以为Jensen才是胆小的那一个。”Steve说道。

“什么？”

“噢，拜托。他好几周前就有想和Danni分手的念头了。事实上，我觉得差不多就是你开始辅导他的时候。”Steve告诉他。当他看到Chris在等他时，他急匆匆的拍了拍Jared的肩膀。“把各种事情综合起来推断，傻瓜都能想清楚的，Jared。还有……今天离Chris远点。”Steve冲他小笑了一下，就小跑去找Chris了。

这真不寻常。Jared倍加留心地朝学校门口走去。他早就意识到了他身边的人压低声音悄悄讲着流言蜚语，而停车场不知怎么的比平常拥挤很多。他并不能明确地辨认出任何人，但是那些人对他的指指点点，说着他是Danneel和Jensen分手的原因。黄金组合的分裂是因为他。有些人在瞪着他，有些人好奇的张望，而有些直接直勾勾地盯着他不放。

Jared不知道该思考些什么。

等到了校园里情况变得更糟。人群更加毫不遮掩地朝他投去目光，悄悄话便成了大声地谈话。Jared很确定有些人故意想要他听见他们的谈话内容。没有任何正面信息。

不知道怎么的，他一夜之间从默默无闻地几乎隐形到变成了公众焦点。

所以Jared做了他最擅长做的事——深深地低着头。他没碰上什么麻烦就走到了他的柜子前，但是有着一头耀眼红发的女孩倚在他柜子的金属门上，脸上的蔑笑里带着几分愤怒。Jared原地怔怔地站住了，大脑思考着要不要就这样逃跑，然后永远也不再回来。

但是Danneel看见他了，用手指勾了勾示意他走得近些。就像一股磁铁般的吸力拖着他靠近她，在Jared意识到之前，他已经离Jensen的前女友只有几英寸远了。

“嗨，Jared。”Danneel充满柔情地低声说道。

“嗨-嗨，”Jared磕磕绊绊地说，“你怎-怎么样-样？”

“我怎么样？”Danneel用她令人作呕的甜蜜的语调重复了一遍，“好吧，我的男朋友甩了我，我现在是全学校的笑柄，而且某个废物突然打算走进Jensen的生活。你觉得我怎么样，Jared？”

Danneel哪怕在她轻声的耳语里都能包含传达这么多恶意，真让人惊异。“我很抱歉。”Jared抿着嘴含糊地说道。

“你很抱歉？”Danneel说道，“好啊，很好。那么，既然你很抱歉那我猜事情都能回到正轨了。”她这次甚至没再试图假装友好的态度。

“Danneel，我不是那个意思——我永远都不会——”

“省了吧，”Danneel打断道，“因为我告诉你——”她的眼睛在扫到Jared的肩膀上方后瞬间瞪大，“Jen？”

Jensen出现在了Jared身旁。上帝，他就像个见鬼的幽灵一样。“Danni。”

“你——Jared——我——”

“没事的，Danni，”Jensen温柔地说道，“没事的。”

“我们……？”Danni安静地问道。

Jensen摇了摇头。“我们该去上课了。”Danneel吞咽了几下，乖乖地跟着他离开Jared。

Jensen没有回头。

 

第一节课甚至都还没开始，而Danneel已经开始找Jared麻烦了。如果Jensen能陪在Jared旁边一整天，他会的。但是看起来似乎无论他去到哪里总有另一个他的朋友在等着他，把他拖去上课，漫步时滔滔不绝的跟他讲着话。Jensen的眼睛一直在搜索Jared的身影，希望他不会又被压到卫生间的某一面墙上。过去的回忆让他颤栗。

这会是很漫长的一天。

 

Jensen决定一整天都跟所有人避开眼神交流。但是到了历史课这变得非常困难。Jensen能感觉到Jared的眼神落在自己身上，那双美丽的臻绿色眼睛在关注着Jensen的一举一动。Jared很受伤，连傻子都能看出来。而Jensen是他受伤的原因。

我他妈的就是个傻子。

Jensen在教室门口犹豫不决时他短暂地对上了Danneel的注视，她的眼神瞥了瞥她身边的空座位。Jensen忍不住咽了咽唾液。该面对真相了。

Jensen继续坚持着他不进行眼神交流的原则，但是他选择了坐到了Jared旁边的位置上。如果他们的学校生活是场电视剧，恐怕现在就是响起观众的惊呼声和戏剧性背景音乐的时候了。不过教室里的确传来了很多惊讶的议论声——也许还有Danni——踢了踢她的桌角。

Jensen看不见Jared的眼睛，因为他把目光牢牢锁定在黑板上，但他知道那双眼睛一定惊讶地瞪大睁圆，他脸上肯定还会带着不可抑制地流露出的小小的微笑。

Jensen也知道Danneel在看着他。幸运的是他看不见她脸上的表情，但是也大概能猜到她现在的样子。他默默地在心底感谢这是一个眼神无法杀人的世界，因为Jensen可不想在Danneel的注视下灰飞烟灭，便成历史长河中的一道青烟。

Jensen能用眼神的余光看到Jareed也在偷偷地看他。那眼神犹豫而试探，就像Jared在静静等待Jensen的准许，他才会触碰Jensen，他才会和Jensen说话。但是那里面也掺杂了不少的痛苦。Jared不相信Jensen。Jared不相信Jensen能保证他的安全，而且说真的Jensen不知道他还能坚持不久才能克制住不把自己整个黏在Jared身上。

如果Jensen能把自己黏在Jared身上，他会这么做吗？他到底有多想保护Jared？他能保护Jared多少？尤其是不在全校面前暴露出他的同性恋危机的情况下。Mack总是从事态发展分析出两条供他选择的路——和Jared在一起，让自己变得开心，或者远离Jared，继续让自己活得不快乐。

Jensen知道事情比这复杂多了，他再一次质疑起是不是自己无事生非的把自己吓着了。也许他的朋友会完全理解他们的四分卫为了Chris和Tom恐吓欺负了整整四年的人弯了呢。

Jared落在他身上的眼神已经游离不定了好几秒种了，Jensen努力保持举止自然。冷静。冷静。他不会乱评价你的。虽然你实在是一坨屎，才会一个疏忽让Danneel和他对峙。Jared不恨你。只有当Jared的眼神飘到别处去时，Jensen才敢重新用余光偷瞄他。可能Jared注意到了，但他没有戳穿Jensen。哇，他真是好看极了。Jensen一直觉得他自己在脑海里对Jared的帅气程度过于夸张了。但是说真的，Jared本人比他的想象还要好看。靠近他坐只是无限地放大了他有多高，有多强壮，有多——Jensen对此真是百说不厌——好看。而且Jensen知道在那一切坚硬有力的肌肉下藏着一个不懂得伤害的灵魂。

Jensen不由自主的兴奋了起来，尽管他的头还在隐隐作痛，他把眼神转回Edlund。Edlund没有Jared好看，连Jared有趣的万分之一都不如。Jared才应该当个老师。他肯定会非常出色，而且他所有的学生都会爱上他的。

他突然感到一阵莫名的嫉妒，更努力的试图把注意力集中在Edlund在说什么上。但是Jared一刻不停地散发着光和热，Jensen感觉到到他自己的脸颊不由自主地爬上了红晕。Jensen又听见那些小声音在他的脑袋里面嘀咕了——见鬼的听起来和Mack一样。我猜Jared未来你假象出的学生不是唯一爱上他的人哦。

 

Jensen自愿的坐到了他旁边这个事实让Jared的心跳瞬间加速到了每分钟一英里。他忍不住偷偷瞄着Jensen，反复确认他的确是坐在他的身边，而不是什么生动形象的美梦。Jared害怕他会有一个时刻突然醒过来然后Jensen就不见了，然后Jared就会见到他一如既往的和Danneel依偎在一起。

但是不论Jared眨多少次眼或者多用力的掐自己，Jensen依旧坐在他的旁边，他简直就是完美二字的化身。上帝，Jensen真的是太好看了，好看到这一切都不真实。而且他就坐在Jared旁边。自愿的。

这信息量太难以消化了，Jared试着听Edlund讲课来平缓他的心跳。Jared的手在不停的出汗而且紧张地好像要下地狱了，这并不是Jensen的错。但是长得这么见鬼的好看就是Jensen的错。如果Jensen能稍微有一点那么不完美，Jared恐怕还有机会能克制住他发了疯一样打颤的双腿。

这是第一次Jared希望历史课永远不会结束。

但是当然偏偏时光如梭，Jared甚至怀疑起他们的课有没有上完50分钟。但是所有学生，包括Jensen，都在Edlund布置作业时置若罔闻地收拾书包。Jared猜大部分的学生都不会写完他们的作业的。

直到Jensen都快走到教室门口了Jared才叫出声。“Jen！Jensen。”

Jensen的脚步迟钝了一下，所以Jared知道他听见了。但是迟钝并不代表停下，Jensen继续走出了教室，就好像Jared根本没说话一样。这比任何言语还要更加的让他难过。

第四节课变得模糊。一堆模糊的问题，一堆模糊的笔记，而回家作业呢，Jared根本就懒得记下来。此时此刻哪怕他到毕业前的每场考试都会不及格Jared也根本不会在乎。他只想要Jensen。而当他去吃午饭时，和往常一样坐在Mike对面，他们之间没有任何语言交流。这就是Mike的魅力所在了。他们两个人可能不是真心朋友，但是他们至少懂得陪伴对方。而且Mike知道什么时候该尊重Jared的底线而不是高谈阔论什么“我早跟你说过”。

Mike的眼睛突然瞪大时Jared注意到他的注意力并不在自己身上，而是在他身后。搭在他肩膀上的手让他转过身去。他转身的那几秒合上了眼睛许了个希望在他身后的是Jensen的愿望。当他睁开眼睛对上的却是Gen和善的棕色眼眸而不是那双绿色的，一阵失落从他脸前闪过。Gen翻了个白眼，“真高兴见到你，Jay。”

“我也很开心见到你。我只是在希望——”

“是的，我知道你在希望什么，小情圣。这就是为什么你今天中午要和我们一起吃午饭。”她看了眼Mike，“如果你不介意的话。”

Mike的嘴巴张的老大。Jared很确定他大概会感激Genevieve一辈子的，因为她把Jared这个郁郁寡欢的人从他身边拖走。“是的，不介意，这没问题。我反正还赶着做一个项目。”

Gen满意的笑了，拽着Jared的领子。“哇哦，”Jared抗议道，“怎么就没人问问我是不是介意被拖到一张大部分人都咒我快去死的餐桌吃饭？”

Gen耸了耸肩。“我想要你和我一起吃午饭。而且说真的你确定那张桌子上有任何人敢惹我吗？”Gen顿了顿，“我也许个子有点矮，但是我可不傻。”

“是啊，我还是等会儿再听你的长篇大论吧。我真的不想去那边。”Jared稳稳地站住脚跟，不让Gen再拽着他往前走任何一点。

Gen换了另一个方法尝试。“Jensen会在那里。”

Jared诅咒她找到了他致命的弱点。“那我就更加想留在这里了。”

“他们不会伤害你的。很大的几率是他们会直接无视你。”

Jared叹了口气。“我是拗不过你的，是吧？”

“想都别想赢，公主。现在我们走吧。”

Jared顺从地任她拽着他穿过食堂走到桌子跟前。他越是表现出他是被迫呆在这里的，他们就越不会对他做什么可怕的事。至少，Jared是这么希望的。

Gen坐了下来然后勉强挤了个空位，所以Jared就能坐在长凳的最边了。好的，好极了。这样的话除了Gen没有人会坐他旁边。而坐他对面的是……好吧，Jensen。

Jared的心跳快到可以直接蹦出胸腔了。或者跳到他的喉咙口。他彻彻底底地惊慌失措。唯一有一点让他放松的是他们似乎没有在进行什么全桌都参与讨论的话题。看起来大家都是三三两两，和旁边的人各自聊天，差不多就是说Jared可以无视除了Gen之外的所有人。但是Jared的下体似乎和他的大脑分离意识了，因为每一次Jared抬头看向Jensen时它总会疼痛地抽搐一下。他是那么地想要得到那双绿色的眼睛，想要到能感到物理疼痛的地步了。

他意识到Gen是对的；根本就没人在意Jared。一阵轻松感从他的身体里扩散开来，他稍微直了直他的背。Jared意识到的第二件事情是Jensen没有在和任何人讲话。也没有吃东西。他只是低着头不停地玩弄着食物。这让Jared想要紧紧地抱住他，告诉他他是被爱着的，他是被Jared，Meg，Mack还有Gen还有他所有的朋友深深爱着的。

但是Jared做不到。他低头牢牢地盯着自己发干的午饭，突然觉得他一点都不饿了。Gen撞了撞Jared的肩膀然后用下巴点了点Jensen的方向。Jared脸色瞬间苍白，他慌张的低下头咬了一口那个学校自诩烤奶酪的东西。Gen翻了个白眼然后用她靴子的脚跟踹了一下Jensen。Jensen吃痛的叫出声，猛地抬头瞪向她。“Gen！”Jensen大喊道，“你干什么？”

“别看我，是Jared干的。”Gen装作无辜地说道。她身体侧向Sophia然后突然开始聊起了天。

当Jensen绿色的眼睛终于看向他时，Jared的脸色从死人般的惨白变成了明亮通红。“我没有——这是Gen——我的意思是——”

“Jared，放松，我知道是她，”Jensen温柔地说道。Jared叹了口气，当Jensen的眼睛如同被逗乐了的一般明亮起来时，他脸上的绯红更浓了，“你为什么这么紧张？”

Jared有一瞬间觉得Jensen是不是疯了。“你在逗我吗？在这里坐着的一半的人都希望我被赶出去！或者死掉！”Jared轻声感叹道。

Jensen眼里的笑意更浓了。“你没什么可担心的。”

Jared彻底糊涂了。Jensen从无视他到现在如同把他当成最好的朋友一样的保护着他。Jared把他的想法告诉Jensen后，Jensen的脸上露出一抹微笑。“我告诉过你了，”Jensen说道，“你有一种能在我不开心时让我笑出来的特长。如果我要选择闷闷不乐，我可得一个人呆着了，因为你总会出现在我身边然后让我变得高兴起来。”

“我是真的很困惑。”

Jensen身子向前倾，伸出手拍了拍Jared的肩膀。“你想的太多了。如果我对你很和善而Chris也没把你压到墙上，你就应该好好利用现在的情况。”

Jared忍不住呻吟道，“我是一个全A生，但是我这辈子都搞不懂你。”

Jensen笑着靠回他的椅子。“也许我不想让你搞懂。因为如果你看透我了，你就没有理由再留在我身边了。你会觉得很无聊的。”

“你不会让我觉得无聊！”Jared反驳道。

Jensen露出了得意的笑容。“那是因为你还没有搞懂我。而且我保证，”Jensen说道，“你永远不会。”他轻松地吃下一根薯条，就好像他们刚刚没有进行人生中最一头雾水的对话。“我们还继续上辅导课吗？”

Jared沉默的点了点头，低头重新看着他的食物。Jensen Ackles的确是个谜。但是Jensen有一点说错了。Jared会搞懂他的，而当他搞懂的时候，他永远不会再离开Jensen身边。


	14. If At First You Didn’t Succeed 如果一开始你没有成功

在英语课上，Jensen像个球一样蜷缩在他的座位里。他没跟任何人讲话，而哪怕Kripke注意到了，他也没有对Jensen缺乏的课堂参与度做出任何评价。Jensen放任自己沉浸在无边的思绪里，他关于Jared，Danneel，Chris和Tom剪不断理还乱的关系。从什么时候开始事情变得这么复杂了？曾几何时他还过着敷衍了事的日子，嘲笑着Chris笨拙的笑话，在放学后和Danneel吻别。奔跑后触地得分,听着人群为他们的四分卫欢呼。

在Jared之前，事情简单得多了。也许没有很开心，也许漫无目的毫无动力，但是事情从不被复杂化。在Jared之前他没有什么同性恋危机。而且哪怕洒在Jared周围的阳光的确明亮了那么一丁点儿，那也不值得让他遭受伴随着Jared给他的快乐而来的强烈的疑惑。

但是Jensen很久很久，很久都没有体会过任何人能带来Jared给予他的那么多的快乐了。

Jared也同样是他产生存在危机的起因。

但如果这就是有存在危机的感觉，Jensen倒不是很介意。因为这感觉就像，有史以来的第一次，Jensen在真正地开始为自己考虑。就像他不止是在过敷衍了事的日子。这种感觉其实挺好的。

Kripke清了清喉咙。“所以我们现在要做的就是挖掘所有文学作品中的隐喻和深层含义。它们从来都不只是单纯的文字，永远都不只是作者描述给我们的表面意义。文学里隐藏着内涵，我们需要学习破译它们的方法。”

有人从后排发出不屑的哼声。“这是非小说类散文。才没有什么隐藏含义。”

Kripke的表情波澜不惊。“所有事情背后都有隐藏含义。比如说，”Kripke跳下他刚刚盘腿坐着的课桌。“你穿着一件Metallica（金属乐队）的衬衫，对吧？”

那个男生看了一眼他的上衣。“是啊。怎么了？”

“可是，”Kripke继续说道。“你不喜欢Metallica。”

“什——你不能——我可能很喜欢啊！”男生气急败坏地说道。

“的确。可能。但事实是你不喜欢。你的衬衫上印着巡回演唱的日期，而且不是最近的，没错吧？”

男生轻蔑地说道，“那又怎样？”

“好吧。事实是这是他们一次非常早的巡回演出。尽管你每节课都穿着它到处乱晃，却没有显得特别老旧。所以我觉得这件衬衫背后的隐藏含义是你从你的老爸那里把它偷了过来，专门用来吸引女生。所以，这个隐藏含义是否有可能成立？”

男生的脸红了。“我不知道你在说什么。”

Kripke摆了摆手。“而你满脸通红的隐藏含义就是你很明显在撒谎。但是我在这里的目的不是来和你讨论情感问题的。这是节英语课，不是Facebook。所以请你爽快的理解一下，没错，屠场是非小说类，但是你穿着一件Metallica衬衫也同样不是什么小说，但是它背后的的确确有隐藏含义。现在，我能继续上课了吗？”

那个男生点了点头，他的面部皮肤变换着深浅不一的红色。Kripke拍了拍手。“好极了。现在让我们从隐藏含义中继续说开去。文学中包含着比文字多太多的东西了。也许这只是一位英语老师的疯言疯语，但是听我说……”

Jensen决定静音Kripke。他的思绪早就飘到远处，尽管他一直警告自己不准胡思乱想，但他其实并不觉得这是什么坏事。他糊里糊涂的让脑里的幻想带着他越想越深，越想越远。他已经疲倦于集中注意力，伪装成为其他人想要的样子。他要成为Jensen。

在放学前夕，Jensen觉得他的脑袋实在是转了太多个弯了以至于它能直接掉下来。

Jensen只花了两秒钟来做出关于辅导课的决定。一周才过了一半，但是他觉得已经受尽煎熬了。Jensen永远没想到自己会承认，但他真的等不及辅导课了。

***********************************************

今天绝对排不到Jared生命中最美好的日子的前十。他转向的每一个拐角似乎都有Jensen的朋友之一，不论他是离开教室去上厕所的路上或者拐弯去上下一节课。Tom在柜子旁瞪着他，Chris倚着墙低声咆哮。而Danneel会在走廊尽头阴森森地盯着他。

是啊，绝对排不到前十。

然后历史课非常尴尬，然后午餐简直不能更尴尬了，然后Jared觉得他人生中从来没有这么迷茫过。他曾经永远有一个答案。不论是关于公式还是定理，Jared永远有一个答案。

但关于Jensen没有。Jared骄傲于他能解开一个又一个谜团的能力但是Jensen……Jensen是Jared根本不奢望能解开的迷。人们通常都是那么的容易看透。他们要么卑鄙要么善良，要么聪明要么富有同情心要么冷漠无情。Jensen是以上的集合体。好吧，没有卑鄙。他又害羞又和蔼又担惊受怕又善于掩饰自己。

Jensen是对的。他是一个谜团。而且世界上没有一个Jensen Ackles公式能让Jared简单地代入感情状态来得出他现在到底该怎么做。Jared有时候觉得Jensen像极了Megan。他多愁善感让人疑惑而Jared完完全全不知道他在他身边时该说些什么。

Jared不知道他该怎么办。

***********************************************

Jensen比Jared先到他那辆破旧的老卡车前。他倚在车上，无视着来来往往的人投来的奇怪的眼神。如果他们觉得他和Jared上床了，那就随他们想去吧。反正Jensen的名声本来就没有多好。他有的仅仅是四分卫这个地位而已。

Jared的眼睛垂着看向地面，闷闷不乐地朝停车场走来。Jensen觉得在他体内有声音想嘶力竭地咆哮，咆哮着向他人宣布他和Jared只是朋友尽管Jensen可能对他有感觉。但是他妈的这些都不重要，因为没什么值得在意的，因为快乐比别人的看法更重要。

Jared一直到快要撞到Jensen身上前都没有抬头。“嗨，Jen。”

“嗨，Jay。你今天怎么样？”

Jared用那双透着难过的褐色眼睛望向他。“反正不是最好的一天。”

Jensen努力沉住气。他今天不能太情绪波动，不能无缘无故发火。因为Jared此时此刻最不需要的就是更多尖酸刻薄的话语，哪怕不是针对他的。“好吧，我们该去上辅导课了，”Jensen努力轻快地说，“我们会度过一段很棒的时间的，我会不停求着你问问题，而你有取之不尽的耐心。”

Jared挤出一丝微笑，但是Jensen看得出他僵硬的表情。“听起来不错。”

Jensen揉了揉脖子。“还有……谢谢你。真的很谢谢你帮我写了我的作业。我不值得你这么做的。而且我也不值得你。但无论如何还是谢谢你。”

Jared这次展露的笑容真实了许多。“我才不会让你断掉你完美的交作业连击呢。我得照顾你。”

Jensen摇了摇头，叹气轻笑。“我不值得你的。”

Jared锤了他一下。“闭嘴。我们走吧。”

就在Jensen快要上车之前，他的手机屏幕亮起来电显示，是Mackenzie打来的。“等下。”他接通了电话说，“Mack？怎么啦？”

Mack说的实在太快了，Jensen一个词也听不清。“Mack，慢点说。”

“回家！”Mack尖叫道，“现在！”

“我的上帝啊，Mack，你还好吗？出什么事了？”

“我没事！真的没事！现在赶紧回家！”

电话就这样被挂断了，Jensen只好看向Jared。“呃，Mack不停地要求我们去我家。可以吗？”

“恩，当然。我很喜欢你妹妹。”

Jensen开玩笑的哼了哼鼻。“她是你的了。”

Jared大笑着发动了汽车。“我们走吧，Ackles。”

当他打开家门的时候，Jensen完全料想不到自己要面对的是什么。起码他完全没有料到Mackenzie在他开门的一瞬间拦住了他，惊叫着用她的手臂紧紧环住Jensen的脖子。

Jensen差点没站稳脚，连连后退了几步。“Mack，什么情况？发生什么了？”

Mackenzie猛地把一个沉甸甸的信封塞到Jensen手里。“看看看看！”

“Mack，小妹妹，你先喘口气。”Jensen接过那个信封。这很明显是个包裹，Jensen看了一眼寄件地址。“噢我的上帝啊。”

Jared从他肩膀后探出身子。“是谁寄过来的？”

Jensen把信封翻了个面打量着，“这是个恶作剧吗？”

“到底是谁寄过来的？”Jared激动地问道。

“本地大学……”Jensen喃喃地说道。

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“不。”Jensen把信封带给递给了Jared，“Mack，这是个玩笑吗？”

Mackenzie在不停的蹦跶，“不是！这个是今天寄过来的！我回家的时候才发现的！”

“好的，Mack，仔细听我说，”Jensen说道，“好吗？”Mack点了点头，Jensen继续说道，“我甚至根本就没有申请大学。哪怕我申请了，我见鬼的怎么可能去申请一所大学？我能考进社区学院就谢天谢地了！”

Jared和Mackenzie同时开始开口说话。最终Jensen举起了他的手，“你们两个都先安静！我没有申请文理学院，我没有申请大学，而且我不会被录取！”

Mack抢过那个包裹而Jensen立即把它抢了回来。“Mack，够了！”

Jared把包裹夺了下来。“Jensen，打开它！”

“好吧好吧，如果你把它还给我，我就打开它。”

Jared不情愿地把大学来信给了Jensen。“快点拆开。”

Jared似乎不需要Jensen开口就知道他要说什么。他直接张开手臂环住Jensen，紧紧地抱住了他。“我真的为你感到骄傲。”

Jensen以同样的力道抱着Jared，“我要去上学了。”

Jared在他的肩膀上笑出声。“你要去上大学了！”

Jensen脸红着松开Jared，“这只是个当地的大学又不是什么常春藤……”

“Jen，这棒极了。”

Mackenzie跳起来抱住Jensen，他几乎因为她的体重直不起腰。“耶！我的哥哥要去上大学了！”

Jared从Jensen手里拿过信件，扫了扫剩余的内容。“而且你还拿了橄榄球奖学金！”

“真的？”

Jared把他拉进了另一个怀抱。“真的棒极了！这绝对值得庆祝！”

Mack尖叫着表示同意。“我真的为你感到开心！你现在绝对应该告诉妈妈！”

Jensen僵住了，他真诚的笑容在3秒之内变成了虚伪的蔑笑。“告诉妈妈？现在？她在家吗？”

Mack翻了个白眼。“也许吧。要么她就是在外面——”她看了眼Jared。

“没事的Mack，”Jensen说道，“他知道的。”

Mack点了点头。“我觉得她应该在家。”

“但是她不在乎，”Jensen坚称道，“我如果告诉她，她也只是左耳进右耳出。”

“我赌五刀她会说恭喜你。”Mack反驳道。

Jensen扬了扬眉，“我赌十刀她甚至不会从杂志里抬头看我一眼。”

Mackenzie和Jensen互相瞪着对方，然后又齐刷刷的看向Jared。他无辜地举起手做辩护，“我不站任何一边。”

Jensen叹了口气，“如果我给你五刀，你能放弃这个话题然后让我跟Jared去做我们的作业吗？”

Mack摇摇头，“第一，是Jared和我，注意语法。第二，这种消息你不能瞒着父母。”

“请告诉我，Mack，你上次见到父亲是什么时候？”

Mackenzie无视了他，“随便你愿意什么时候告诉他们，Jen，但是如果你打算直到打包收拾好行李的那天才——”

“不论是今天还是那天告诉他们，他们关心的都一样少。去做你的作业，Mack。别管这事了。”Jensen警告道。

Mack最后充满责备的瞪了他一眼，赌着气走回卧室。Jensen转过身，对上了Jared的扬眉。“干嘛？”

Jared叹了口气。“她是对的。”

“不，她才没有！我家跟你家不一样，Jared。我们不会坐在一张桌子上吃晚饭。我们不说话。我们几乎都不怎么见到对方。一张我还不确定是不是恶作剧大学录取通知信，因为我根本就没有申请，对他们来说什么都不是。你明白吗！”

Jared静静等了会儿，然后平静地开口，“你说完了吗？”Jensen愣了一下后点点头。Jared继续道，“很好。因为你说的是对的。你的家庭的确和我的不一样。但这不会让一封大学录取通知的地位有丝毫逊色。而且Jensen……你的家人不止你的父母和你的妹妹，你知道的。”

“想开始跟我讲哲学大道理吗，Padalecki？”

Jared小心翼翼地把那封在Jensen手心里牢牢攥紧的信拿出来。“不，我只是不想让你再像个青春期少女似的。”

Jensen让Jared拿走了信。“我才不像青春期少女。”

“固执，骄横，多愁善感，而且让你的感情完全操控理智……听起来很像Megan。”

“滚蛋！”Jensen怒气冲冲地说道。

“没错，青春期少女。”

“你这是哪来的自信啊？”Jensen问道。Jared不会妄下定论，他，通常不会有那个自信去批评任何人。但说真的，他这么做的时候挺性感的。

Jared轻而易举地反驳，“你那副烂态度又是哪来的？”

“也许从你那里学来的！”

“那也许我的自信也是从你那里来的。”

Jensen无奈的叹了口气，“我们去写作业，好吗？”

“随便你想做什么。但是Jensen……”Jensen抬头看向Jared。“我觉得你应该告诉你的父母。”

就当Jensen已经准备好进入全新一轮的吼叫争吵时，Jensen的妈妈，一如既往的有气质，泰然自若并气场强烈的走进房间。“嗨，妈。”Jensen说。

她看着他。“Jensen，嗨。”

“这是Jared，”Jensen介绍道，“Jared Padalecki。”

“嗨，Ackles夫人。”

Doona揣摩地打量着他。“Sherri家的男孩？”

“是的，夫人。”

Donna点了点头。“我不知道你们两是朋友。”

Jensen明显感到不适。“妈。拜托。”

Donna的眼睛直勾勾的盯着她儿子。“原谅我不太了解我儿子生活的每个细节。这很困难，考虑到他花了多长时间呆在他的房间里无视他的家人。”

又来了。他妈妈著名的讽刺。“妈，如果我跟你呆在一个房间里，你都不会抬头。”

“你在怪我吗，Jensen Ross？”

Jensen几乎要大声咆哮时，他感觉到有只手轻轻地碰了碰他。Jensen紧紧地握住了Jared的手。“妈，我们各让一步行吗。”

Donna傲慢的摇了摇头。“我是你的监护人。”

“所以你不应该做出点努力吗？”此刻唯有Jared温暖舒适的手支撑着他不彻底爆发。

“我需要你好好专心学业。然后也许你就能指望你未来还能上个大学什么的。”

正中下怀。从Jared挤了挤Jensen的手看来，他和Jensen想的一样。“我考上大学了。”Jensen脱口说出。

Donna扬了扬眉。“你考上大学了？”

Jensen点了点头，Jared把信给Donna递了过去。她立即把信从他手里抢了过去，简略的读了读。Jensen观察着她的表情，但是她的脸上依旧只有平静和厌倦。最终她把信还给了Jensen。“做得不错。”

这是她离开房间前说的最后一句话。Jensen感觉他的尊严和刚才的成功感已经被完完全全的抹去了。

***********************************************

在Jensen的妈妈离开的瞬间Jared就松开了Jensen的手。“Jen。”

“Jared，别说了。”

“我还什么都没说。”他想要像Jensen刚拿到录取通知时一样给他一个拥抱。

Jensen没理他。“我们去写作业吧。”

Jared想要继续刚才的话题，但是他明白Jensen的暗示。“好吧。”

Jensen胡乱地把信塞进包裹里然后把它拿到楼上他的房间里。Jared觉得Jensen可能以为一旦这个东西远离他的视线就会消失一样。这挺让人伤感的。因为哪怕经过了这么多的努力，Jensen还是没有真正相信他自己足够优秀到有资格去上大学。

Jensen带着Jared爬上那条通向阁楼的蜿蜒曲折的楼梯。Jared努力跟上步伐但是Jensen似乎是在故意躲开任何和他对话的机会。Jared呻唤道，“拜托，我什么都不会说。只是别摆出一副厌倦的样子。别对我这样。”

Jensen突然停下脚步，Jared撞上了他的后背。“你有什么特殊的？”Jensen低声抱怨道。

“老天，我不知道，也许因为是你他妈的亲口告诉我我和其他人不一样？也许是因为你在我身边时行为举止不一样，你让我觉得你不止一个四分卫那么简单？别让我改变看法！”Jared暴躁的说道。他的怒气是从哪里来的？

Jensen还是没有面向Jared。这只是火上浇油。“看着我！”Jared吼道，“看着我，该死的！”

Jensen的确看着他了，只是和Jared预想的相反，他绿宝石般的青色眼睛里没有怒火。也许有点受伤，但是绝对充满了震惊。但是没有怒火。当Jared对上Jensen的眼神，那双眼眸里似乎有无数的话语想要倾诉，倾诉着安慰的话，比如没关系的和求你别生气。

然后Jared觉得他体内所有的怒火都在瞬间被抽空了。当Jensen用那双睁大却迷离的绿色眼睛看向他时，Jared根本没办法继续对他生气。这个小混蛋。“我只是希望你能跟我说说话。”Jared语气最终软下来说。

Jensen皱眉。“我不擅长说话。”

“熟能生巧，”Jared解释道，“你总是说我想得太多。也许……也许你也想太多了。也许你就试试看，花五分钟什么也别想。别再想其他人的会有什么反应，开始想想你想要的。也许说话就不会那么难了。”

Jensen笑了。“我就知道你是我们两个里面聪明的那个。”

“我一直会在你身边的，给你建议还有帮助你写微积分作业。”

阁楼比屋子里的其他地方还要安静许多。不是那种令人窒息压抑的安静，这里的宁静让人觉得更加安详，无忧无虑。当然，Jensen一边用右手写着作业，一边用另一只手时不时地划过吉他，轻轻扫着弦的声音会打破这种宁静。这让Jared想起了Jensen在唱歌的时候有多投入专注，他的手指变换着和弦的感觉就像呼吸一样轻松。对Jensen来说，估计的确就是那么容易。哪怕此时此刻他手指漫不经心的拨弄着琴弦的发出的乐声都要比Jared听过的任何歌都要美妙。

哇哦，我好可悲。

Jared努力把注意力集中到作业上，但是当音乐从吉他间再次倾泻而出时Jared忍不住抬起头。这次那双带着笑意的绿眼睛也同样注视着他。“每次你想太多的时候你就会这样做。”

Jared瞪了他一眼。“我才没有。而且你也这么做，才没资格说我。”

Jensen笑着缓慢地把身子朝Jared挪近了一点。“那么我们做个约定怎么样？我们两个都别想了。”Jensen说道。Jared点了点头，捡起铅笔准备继续回到作业当中，但是Jensen握住了他的手制止。“我说了，别思考。”

Jared知道他的眼睛一定滑稽的瞪得超大。但Jared无法把深陷在那双绿眸潭底的自己脱离转移。“那—那你想好要做什么了吗？”Jared结结巴巴地说。

Jensen把他的额头抵上Jared的。“我考虑了一下我想要的。”

Jared肺里的氧气瞬间被抽空了。“然后？”

Jensen笑着靠的更近，近到他的嘴唇离碰上Jared的只有几毫米远。“我得到了一个结论。”

“Jen，你他妈的要折磨死我了。”

Jensen轻轻地笑了一下，Jared屏住了呼吸，就是这个时刻，Jensen，他爱的那个人，终于愿意吻他了。

然后Jared的电话响了。

Jensen带着微怒闭了闭眼，向后远离了Jared。“你应该接电话。”

“不—Jen，这不是—我没有—”

Jensen已经坐回去准备写作业了。“没关系的。改天吧。”

Jared现在已经很熟悉Jensen的语言了，所以他很明白Jensen口中的“改天吧”意思就是“永远不会再有一次了”。

他妈见鬼的电话。当Jared接起来时电话那头似乎差点就准备挂断了，他看见是Megan打来的。“这通电话最好他妈的非常重要。”

“你好呀哥哥。”

“Megan。”

“好吧，好吧。这算是有点重要……”Megan的声音在逐渐变小。

“你说‘有点’重要是什么意思？”Jared问道。

“就是，它足够重要但是没有重要到需要打电话。”

“Megan，你打电话的时间糟透了。所以现在立即马上告诉我你需要什么不然我就要挂了。”

“老天，某个人心情不太好啊。”

在Megan能再补充什么之前Jared就挂断了电话。他的确心情不好，因为他刚才差一点点就要吻到Jensen了而现在他的绿眼睛是那么专注的盯着回家作业，估计都能在那张纸上烧出个洞来了。Megan重新打了回来，Jared还是接了电话，因为上帝啊反正他现在也不知道能干什么。

“Megan。”

“我打断你跟Jensen的亲密了，是吗？”

“呃啊，Megan。”

她笑了。“不好意思。我只是想要知道Jensen怎么样。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“对。其实我原本的问题是想问问你能不能送我去购物，但是现在没关系了因为我已经找到有人能载我一程。”

Jared无语的坐在那里。和Jensen的接吻被毁了，就因为Megan想去购物？

这是五分钟之内的第二次，Jared忍无可忍的挂断了Megan的电话。

Jensen抬头看了看他。“重要的事？”

Jared摇摇头。“Megan想去购物。”

Jensen苦笑着看着他的作业。“希望Mack有时候也能这么问我。我愿意开车载她去任何地方，如果这样我们能多一些时间相处的话。”

“事情已经好转很多了，对吧？”

Jensen没有回复，Jared有点担心他可能越界了。但是很快Jensen点了点头说，“我想是因为你。”

Jared实在是抑制不住笑容在他脸上绽放。“你刚才不是说了不要想事情吗？”

Jensen把揉成一团的笔记本纸扔向他。“混球。”

“笨蛋。”就像这样，刚才接吻未遂的尴尬感慢慢淡去了。

Jensen仰面躺下。“如果我决定不做作业了，你会有多生气？”

“这得分情况，”Jared回复道，“不然你想做什么？”

Jared悄悄地许愿Jensen的答案会是“你”，但这也太蠢了。Jensen实际上说的是，“不要思考。”

“这看起来是似乎是今天的常见话题了。”

“Motif（主题），”Jensen说，“一个常见话题在文学或者其他作品中被称之为主题。”

“我知道。”

“你当然知道，Padalecki。”Jensen扭头朝他做了个鬼脸。Jared把刚刚Jensen扔给他的纸团重新扔到他脸上。

“我恨你。”

“我知道。现在我们能不写作业了吗？”

Jared叹着气放下铅笔。Jensen露出了胜利般的笑容，Jared无奈的举起双手表示投降。“我们休息一下。但是你明天还是得老老实实写完作业。”

“我明天有橄榄球。”

“那就别休息了，你现在就写完。”

Jensen瞪了他一眼，但还是保证了会写完作业。“你太霸道了。”

“要知道，你的录取通知是可以失效的。”

Jensen看起来十分不解。“什么意思？”

“原本录取你的大学可以撤回他们的录取通知然后拒绝你。”

Jensen看起来简直吓坏了，Jared后悔提起了这事。“别担心，”Jared安慰他道，“我很确定他们不会这么做的。但是你得写完你的作业，好吗？”

“多谢提醒，老妈。”

“不用谢。”Jared喜欢他和Jensen可以随时随地就开起玩笑。他想要亲吻Jensen，他想现在就得到Jensen更多。但是如果Jensen已经有过了一次想要吻他的念头，那他应该会再另找机会的。

至少，Jared希望他会的。

 

希望某件事是真的离愿望实现差了十万八千里。周四早上，Jared在学校教学楼门口看到的第一件事就是Jensen在柜子旁压着Danneel。他们只是在讲话，但是Jared知道从讲话变成做其他事情的速度能有多快。Jensen的眼睛因为捕捉到Jared的身影而亮起。在他能做出什么会后悔的事情之前，Jared转身离开，绕了一个大弯子去上第一节课。

反正只要能躲着Jensen。

***********************************************

自从他们分手后Danneel的短信和电话就没有间断过。一开始是舞会安排，然后是复合的请求，然后是提议他们应该一起出去吃饭，就十分平常的，以朋友的身份。

尽管Jensen对后来的内容有些嗤之以鼻，但他还是让回复保持礼貌友好。他从来没有同意任何一条和她一起出去的邀约，并且把他们的交谈内容严格控制在舞会计划之内。最终他还是在早上的时候把她压到墙角，然后清清楚楚的告诉她，他对高于朋友的发展不感兴趣。她必须得接受这个，她也同样必须接受分手。他们没有拳脚相加，但是Danneel看他的眼神就像是在诅咒他。恐怕还在诅咒Jared，考虑到他是所有人认为Jensen抛弃Danneel的原因。

Jensen可以忍受被冒犯或者八卦。反正这一直发生。但是一旦Jared被卷入其中，Jensen就冷静不下来了。

只要他在任何时候听到有关Jared负面的流言，不管是谁在散播Jensen都会直接破口大骂。尽管这只会让他们两个在约会的流言越发让人信服，但至少关于Jared的负面评价少了很多。Jensen希望Jared还没听见这些内容。Gen也在做同样的事，Jensen甚至看到Steve都在对一群称呼Jared为死基佬的同学咆哮。Chris和Tom几乎是全线封锁了关于Jensen的流言蜚语，Chris有次还恶狠狠的瞪了瞪一个宣称Jared应该退学的男生。

也许这个周四比平常的要好。直到Jensen走进历史教室，脸色瞬间惨白。

也许没有。


	15. Try, try again 不断尝试

Jensen在历史教室的门口冻僵了一般愣住了。Danneel正坐在Jared旁边，用她那精心修建好的指甲滑过Jared的手臂。Jared惊慌失措地在座位上一动也不敢动。Edlund正在他的桌子上收拾着讲义而Jensen只想冲他大吼，让他把他们两个人分开，把Danni放得离Jared越远越好。但是无论如何他都不会理解Danni和Jared之间的敌意的。

Jensen努力迈开步子走进教室，站到她的课桌面前。“Danni。”Jensen低声咆哮道。

Danneel仰头看着他，脸上带着令人厌恶的甜蜜笑容。“嘿，Jensen。”

而Jared却在躲着他的眼神，这让他心中的怒火积累加剧。“Danni。换个位子。”

Danneel蔑笑道，“我才刚刚开始了解Jared的呢。你知道的，那个让你甩了长期女友和最好的朋友的男生？那个Jared哦？”

“是的。我很清楚是‘那个Jared’。我同样也很清楚我最好的朋友经常无缘无故盛气凌人的欺负别人，还有我的女朋友非常不健康的过于在乎她的形象和地位。”

Jared张开嘴想要打断，但是Danneel瞪了他一眼示意他闭嘴。“Jensen，你他妈的根本不知道你在讲什么。”她的声音压得非常低，当Danneel想要恐吓别人时她的音调就会变成这样。

Jensen得亲身体会这个糟糕的语气了。“而你也不知道你在说什么。Jared是个好人。他棒极了，而且他关心别人的态度你永远不会理解。现在把你的手从他身上拿下来。”

Jared试着插话，“你要知道，我在这儿听着呢。”

Danni继续瞪着他。“是的，谢谢你指出哦。没有你提醒我可意识不到。”

Jensen刚想回复时，Edlund清了清他的喉咙。“现在，请同学们回到座位上。”

Jensen拍了拍Jared的肩膀。“我就在你身后。”

Jared轻轻点了点头，Jensen坐到了他们身后的座位。幸运的是他旁边的椅子是空的，所以他可以完全把注意力集中在Jared和Danneel上了。Edlund开始了他的胡扯，Jensen趁机把手机拿了出来。

你为什么不做点什么？

他在几秒后就收到了回复。这就是Jensen喜欢Genevieve的地方了，和她发短信向来都是秒回。我该做什么？把Danni连人带椅子从Jared旁边拖走吗？

是的，这主意很不错。

Jensen知道Gen此时一定翻了个白眼。抱歉，但是在保护欲和发疯之前还是有条界限的。我不是很想越界。

Jensen抬眼瞄了下Edlund，确认他有没有在扫视教室。他没有。很好。我以为你在意Jared。

我在意。但是别因为我没有在Danneel坐到他旁边时像个看门狗一样的跳起来就责怪我。我不是你。

你这话什么意思？

你在卫生间里上演的好戏？和Chris一起？

Jensen叹气。那是迫不得已。

你打了你最好的朋友！Gen回复道。而且你确定那是迫不得已？

你又不在现场。

好吧。现在注意看着他们。我没法帮忙，不过Danneel在一个全是学生的教室里面不会公然做什么的。放轻松，大力士。

Jensen不想再回复Gen了。她是Danneel的挚友，她绝对可以帮上忙。除非Danneel对Gen也发火了……上帝，这个女孩得冷静冷静。

Danni用手指敲着课桌。她的手在缓慢而不显眼地移动着，但是Jensen可以确定她的手在朝Jared靠近，他从后座踢了踢她的椅子。Danni的手停止了移动，但是她的手指依旧继续打着节奏，Jensen几乎忍不住想探出身子抓住她的手好让她停下。

Jensen的手机震了震。他才不需要Gen给他讲什么关于他反应过激的道理。但是屏幕上跳出了Jared的名字，所以Jensen迫不及待地打开了短信。

冷静点。我没事。

Jensen想要告诉Jared，Danneel就是一条狡猾的蛇，只要你稍微示弱她就会攻击你。然而Jensen仅仅简单的回复了好吧两个字。

好吧，这个回复不能更敷衍了事了。

很明显Jared也这么觉得，因为Jensen没有再收到新的短信。“好吧”不值得收到回复。Jensen克制着把头撞向桌子的冲动，选择乖乖的听Edlund讲课。

这个选择只持续了五分钟。

Jensen抽出了大学录取信。他自从收到开始就一直随身带着它，但它依旧和最初一样让人一头雾水。他第一个怀疑的就是Jared帮他递交了申请，但是截止日期早在他和Jared发展成朋友之前。肯定没有哪个家人会帮他填，至于Chris，Jensen甚至都不确定他有没有记得交自己的申请，更别提帮Jensen了。

整个周三早上Jensen都一直在冥思苦想这件事。他起初想等到午饭时间去问一下Kripke或者其他什么人，是不是有可能有某个观察员看见他了，才决定他根据他四分卫的出色表现给他橄榄球奖学金。

Jensen叹气。连他自己都没法相信这种事情。

而Kripke，学校里最悠闲也最神秘的老师，恐怕很难会给Jensen直接的答复。估计他只会说一些模糊不清的解释来让Jensen更加的迷惑。

所以尽管Jensen觉得这个主意非常的痛苦，但他还是决定在下课后留下来找Edlund谈谈。当最后一个学生也离开教室时，Jensen走到Edlund桌前。“Edlund先生？”

Edlund抬头看着他。“我觉得这可能是你这学期以来第一次这么称呼我。”他慢条斯理地说。

操。Jensen就知道这不是个好主意。“我想要给你看个东西。”

Edlund叹着气靠向他的椅背。“那就来瞧瞧吧。”

Jensen把信抽了出来。“我考进大学了。但是我不知道怎么进的。而且这一点道理也说不通，因为我差不多所有科目都没考好，而且我从来没递交过申请。所以你能不能告诉我这怎么可能发生，因为我实在是想不通像我这样一个废物到底怎么考上的。”

Edlund张开嘴刚想回答时，门猛地被推开，Kripke踉跄着冲了进来。“他被录取了吗？”

Jensen来回看着这两个老师。“啥？”

两个老师无视了他。“他刚才给我看了录取通知信。”Edlund说道，他的话语里带着些许的骄傲，那是Jensen从来没听过的语气。从来没有。

Kripke的脸庞被笑容点亮。“我听说信件应该昨天就到达了，所以我真是迫不及待地想知道结果！”

Jensen有点微怒。“拜托有没有人能告诉我发生了什么？”

Kripke眉飞色舞地看着他。“你要去上大学了！”

“是的，这部分我明白，”Jensen说着扬了扬手里的信，“我不懂的是怎么会的。”

Edlund脸上带着真心实意的笑容看着他。上帝啊这个世界见鬼的发生了什么，Edlund居然在笑？“我们帮你交了申请。”Edlund解释道。

好吧。什么？！“什么？”

Kripke耸耸肩，坐到了Edlund桌上。“我们帮你填了。盖上邮戳寄了出去。我甚至还附了你的一篇论文。你最好的一篇。”

“帮别的人递交申请，难道这不像……伪造什么的吗？”

“我们告诉了校方是我们两个在完成申请，”Edlund补充道，顺便把Kripke推下了他的桌子，“我们和招生官见了面，然后解释了一下情况。”

“什么情况？”

Edlund叹了口气。“你处在没有大学能读的边缘，但是你是一个勤奋努力，又在橄榄球上有着不可置信的天赋的学生。我们达成了一个暂时协议，如果你能在学期末提升你的成绩，你就能上大学。”

“所以……我还是不明白，”Jensen承认道，“你之前总说我没法集中注意力什么的。”

Edlund向前微倾，“但是你别的课是C，英语是A，所以我猜大概只是我的课不适合你。我试了所有的方法来帮你集中注意力。但是最终我决定，也许你只是需要一个不一样的老师。”

“所以你让Jared辅导我。”

Edlund露出胜利的微笑。“对。”他把上一场的考试卷递给Jensen。“而你这次考试考了94%，唯一一个比你高的是Mr.Padalekci。”当Edlund再次抬头注视他，他的微笑里几乎带着宠爱，“你不是一个废物或者失败品，Jensen。你是个有才能的学生。”他有点不好意思的笑着，“而且你其实从来没有留级的危险。只是在录取通知里有个附加条款，是你必须得把所有的成绩都提到B以上。”

“哇，谢谢了。我真的很感谢。”这是Edlund第一次没有叫他Ackles或者Mr.Ackles，Jensen此刻再也想不出该说什么。

他转身看向Kripke，对上的是他经典的谜一般的笑容。“这是你应得的，”Kripke说道，“我们为你感到骄傲。”

Jensen觉得他脸上露出了一个大大的笑容。“我第四节课真是迟到太久了。”

Edlund耸了耸肩。“翘掉呗。上帝知道你已经翘了多少次了。”

“你到底是谁，你对我的历史老师做了什么？”Jensen激动地说道，“你简直就像……就像一个超酷的老师。”

Kripke大笑道，“也许他只是想让你成功，Jensen，你有没有想过他的苦心？”

Jensen摇了摇头。“我以为——”他看了眼Edlund，“我以为你恨我！”

“我从来没恨过你，Jensen。”Edlund整洁地收拾着讲义，“你有时候容易让人发火，但是我明年会想你的。你对工作的态度严谨到让人惊讶。我猜这一切的转变只需要一个不一样的老师。”

“不——你是个好老师。我的意思是，有多少老师会花心思在某个故意考不及格的学生身上？”Jensen说道。他还没有从这场不可思议的对话里回过神来。他刚刚真的夸赞了Edlund？

Edlund再次叹气。“一个老师的职责就是帮助他们的学生及格。如果你挂科，那是我的失职。”

三个人的目光对视了一下，Kripke和Edlund脸上依旧带着明亮的笑容。在无数次盯着他写着D或者F的试卷后，这一切真是个好的转变。“但是…”

“Jensen。收好你的信，然后去庆祝吧。”Edlund坚定的说。

Jensen咧嘴笑了。“遵命，长官。”

哇哦，今天真离奇。

***********************************************

Jared在第四节课完全无心听讲。再这样下去他自己就需要被辅导了。他的注意力再也不在老师说的话上了。他的心思动不动就飘到Jensen，飘到Danneel，飘到Chris，然后再飘回Jensen。

但是今天他的心思定格在了Danneel上。她说的字字句句还在脑里回响。“Jensen和我要复合了。你以为你和他之间有一腿的想法很可爱，但是…你大概应该把他和你讲话的机会当成幸运。我和他有永远。而你和他只有到这个学年结束。”

她在整个对话中保持着一尘不变的甜蜜笑容。她恐怕非常享受告诉Jared他爱的那个人对他一点兴趣都没有，这只让Jared觉得反胃。但是Jared知道她在说谎。Jensen绝对不可能在学期结束后就不再关心他。Jensen绝对不可能和Danneel复合。

绝对不可能。

Jared试着平缓他的心跳。这种骤然加剧的心跳最近真是发生的太频繁了。再这样下去，Jared就会在自己的19岁生日之前犯心脏病。这可不是什么好兆头，他年纪轻轻，不应该犯心脏病。

还有，他年纪轻轻，不应该断言他找到了人生挚爱，但是当他看向Jensen时这就是他能想到的形容。而昨天大概有两秒半的时间，Jared以为Jensen也会这么形容他。Jensen想要吻他。Jensen想要吻他。

然后他妈的就因为Megan想要搭车去商店被毁了。

Jared没有生他小妹妹的气。反正她也不知道当时正要发生什么。但是明明那么浪漫而且超级性感的时刻，就见鬼的被毁了。

也许Danneel没说错。也许在这次失败的经历后Jensen就不会再想吻他一次了。有多少次Jensen看着Danneel就好像她意味着全世界？而又有多少次她笑着回看他，就像在无声地传递一个只有他们两知道的秘密？

Jensen没有用那样的眼神看过Jared。虽然他也不会再像那样看着Danneel了，再也不会了，但是Jared知道人们不会那么轻易的在几天之内就忘掉你的前任。

Jared同样听见Jensen在他的脑海里说话，告诉他他把这一切都想得太复杂了。Jared只需要冷静下来。不要想那么多。别再想Danneel的话和她的警告，而且也别再想那个未完成的吻。无论刚刚Jared失神走进的是哪间教室，赶紧集中注意力听讲。

做比说难。

 

Jared走进食堂时默默许愿Gen别再坚持让他坐她旁边了。上一次已经够尴尬了。他可不想再经历一次。

好吧，Jared的愿望实现了一半。Gen没有再次坚持要Jared跟他们坐在一起。

来找他的是Chris。

Jared端着他的午餐坐到他的固定桌等Mike来，就在这时一只强壮的胳膊环住了他。Jared扭头向左边看去，当他看清那人是Chris时，他差点把他的午餐打翻。Chris脸上的笑容不能更不怀好意了，而更别提Tom还在他对面

“Jared，你好呀。”Chris低声哼着，“所以，我们之前有点不太友好，考虑到你是Jensen的新……”

“朋友。”Tom打断道。“所以你今天为什么不跟我们一起坐呢？”

“我—我—我跟我的朋友保证了我会和他一起吃饭。”Jared结结巴巴地说。

Chris没有松开他的胳膊。“来吧。我们只需要五分钟。我们甚至会让你坐到Jensen傍边。”

Tom在他对面窃笑出声，Jared忍不住开始颤栗。但是Jensen旁边的座位的确是空着的，所以当Chris松开他时，Jared几乎是急不可耐地扑向那个座位。坐到Jensen身边的放松只持续了短短一会儿，很快Chris坐到他的旁边而Tom坐到了他的对面。他只能靠Jensen来获取安心感，也许还有坐在Chris另一边的Steve。

Jensen轻轻用手肘碰了碰他。“他们会守规矩的。”Jensen小声说道。Jared点点头，努力让自己放松。

可惜他没有这样的运气。Chris和Tom用问题把他压得喘不过气。这就像在披萨屋的那次经历，只不过Chris的声音比之前的更加恶毒了，估计是跟Jensen为了Jared而揍了他有关。

“那么Jared，”Tom说道，“全A生，嗯？”Jared点了点头。“你从来没找时间出门玩玩？来看看橄榄球比赛？参加一两个派对？”

Jensen的手握着Jared的，就像上次Donna在教育Jensen时Jared握着他的手一样。Jared做了个深呼吸，回答道，“我只去过一场比赛。呃，就是上一次的。一周以前。”

Tom点点头。“那你应该再多来几次。比赛真的很有趣。Jensen非常得心应手。”

Chris忍不住笑了。“你可以看到他跑前跑后的样子。他在场上的指挥欲太强了。真是个了不起的领袖。”

Jensen有点紧张。“他有空的时候自然会来看比赛。”

“你闲的时候做些什么啊？”Tom追问道。

Jared用力攥着Jensen的手，可能已经用力到让他发疼了，但他很安心Jensen没有想要把手抽走的迹象。“呃，读书。我很爱书。”

Chris笑的很不自然。“你读书？我该看些什么书比较好？我不是那么的好读。”

“从苏士博士（儿童童话作家）的开始吧。”Gen建议道，她把托盘放到Tom的旁边，“那对你来说估计是个很合适的起点，Kane。Tom，你估计应该从连环画开始看起。”

Jared努力藏着自己的窃笑，但是Jensen和Steve爆发出明亮的笑声。“对他们口下留情，Gen。”Steve说道，“他们还在舔着化学课上留下的伤口呢。”

“哦噢，发生了什么？”

Chris满脸通红，Tom不好意思的避开Gen的注视，“只是我们实验里的一次小失误而已。”

Steve咯咯地高声笑道，“如果你把炸掉实验室称作一个‘小失误’，好吧，算你们失误了。”

“我们又没炸掉整个实验室！”Chris抗议道。“只是我们的实验桌而已，还有几根试管。”

Gen翻了个白眼。“你们到底有没有读实验步骤，还是你们觉得直接把所有试剂混在一起比较容易，然后默默地祈祷得出结果？”

Tom不满地瞪了她一眼。“首先，我们才没有把试剂直接混在一起。我在想肯定是点A和点B之间出了什么差错——”

“都是Tom的错！”Chris说，“当然有什么出了差错！”

“我的错？你负责测量的，混蛋！别怪我！”

Jared看向Jensen，他笑眯眯的告诉Jared，“如果你很好奇，是的，他们一直都是这样，”Jensen嘟囔着，“有时候吵得更糟糕。”

Jared笑了。“所以你一直都得忍受这个？”

Jensen耸耸肩。“他们是我的朋友。有时候我们会有分歧——”Jensen看了眼Chris，“但是我们会努力解决这些分歧。毕竟，我们会是一辈子的朋友。”

“是不是说你和Chris的吵架……”当Jensen眼里的光阴沉下去时，Jared多希望自己没提起这个。

“我还是很生气。”Jensen承认道，“虽然我正在试着原谅他，但是你不应该原谅。你应该恨他，恨他的所作所为。”

“我不是很擅长讨厌别人。”

Jensen舒展笑容。“是啊，这就是我喜欢你的原因之一。也许你可以教教我怎么样不讨厌别人，因为很明显我会因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事暴跳如雷。”

“恩，我觉得你可以对各种各样的事情生气，”Jared说道，“哪怕是很小的事情。你只是需要学会，我不知道，放下它们吧。多想想好的方面。”

“你就是这么做的吗？想好的方面？”

Jared耸耸肩。“我猜吧。大家基本上都不怎么理睬我，直到——”Jared没说完，但是Jensen已经领会到了。

“直到我们开始相处。”Jensen补充完了他的话。Jared摇摇头但是Jensen翻了个白眼。“你知道我说的是实话。”

“但是我不在乎。”

“我在乎，我不会再让你被推到柜子上或者被Chris嘲笑。不会再因为我有这样的事发生。”

Jensen的话就像包含爱意的暖流奔涌穿过Jared的身体。Jensen在乎他。“我可以照顾好自己的。”

Jensen皱眉。“那么，也许我想帮忙。”他说完随即就脸红了，缩了缩脖子。

Jared想绷紧脸上的肌肉，但当他看见Gen的鬼脸时还是忍不住大笑起来。他脸上的耀眼笑容成功的引起了Chris的注意。他刚想开口但是Steve拽了拽他的胳膊。Jared以为Chris又会说些什么，但他只是朝Jared短促的笑了一下，就移开了眼神。

哇哦，今天真离奇。

***********************************************

当Jensen走进英语教室时Kripke朝他投去一个明亮的笑容。“Jensen。”

“嗨，Kripke先生。”

Kripke的笑容透出了点惆怅。“老兄，再有几周你就不用这么叫我了。”

“那我该怎么称呼你？”

Kripke耸耸肩。“Eric，大概吧。”

Jensen皱了皱鼻子。“太奇怪了。你永远会是我的英语老师。”

“我很感激你这么想。你永远会是我的明星学生。”

Jensen脸红了。“我不是明星。”

“你是的，Jensen。”Kripke态度坚定，“Jared相信，Edlund相信，我也同样相信。我还在焦急地等待着你自己也这么相信的一天。”

 

Jensen翘了第十一节课。虽然他第四节课也没去上，但他真的不介意再给自己一个休息时间。他严谨的工作态度恐怕到此为止了。Jensen坐到庭院里把笔记本拿了出来。就在他绞尽脑汁想下笔写点歌词的时候，他听见一声轻软的“嘿。”

Jensen看见Steve靠在一张空桌上。“嗨，Steve。”

Steve小心翼翼地坐到Jensen对面。Jensen感到一阵悲伤。要是几周前，Steve根本就不会犹豫什么。空气中根本就不会有任何的尴尬感。

“糟透了，不是吗？”Steve说道。Jensen猜Steve和他想的一样。

“是啊。曾经事情多么简单。”

“在Jared之前。”Steve说，Jensen瞪了他一样，Steve无辜地举起双手辩护，“放轻松，我没有在怪他。我挺喜欢这小子的。我喜欢他总能想办法让你笑出来。但他的确是所有这一切疯狂的起源。”

“听起来你还是在怪他。”Jensen反驳道。

“好吧，我们中没有一个能撇开责任。Chris明明可以对他态度好一些。Tom和Danneel也是。说真的，我自己也花了很长时间来承认Jared比起一个累赘，的确是个值得交往的人。”

Jensen暗自高兴。“Jared从来都不是累赘。”他紧张地咽了咽口水，“他让我考上大学了。”

Steve脸上绽放出灿烂的笑容。“你考上大学了！棒极了！”他紧紧地抱住Jensen。“我为你感到骄傲，真的。”

“恩，其实我没有Jared的话根本做不到。”Jensen谦虚地说，“这一点你们他妈的没人注意到。他恐怕是我生命中发生的最美好的事情之一，而我的朋友偏偏不肯放过他偏偏要去找茬。我的意思是，你没有。但是我总想朝他们大吼。”

Steve略带同情地皱眉。“我会试着疏导疏导Chris的。我只是不知道他会不会改。”

“这可不是歌舞青春，肯定没那么容易。”Jensen赞成到。Steve翻了翻白眼。

“你总是这个态度。”

Jensen也翻了个白眼。“干嘛，你知道这不是。你知道当我和Jared成为朋友后Chris就跟个刺头一样，Danneel就开始计划怎样缓慢而痛苦的谋杀他。而且你知道Tom会……好吧，Tom。”

Steve扬了扬眉。“那这就是你们的关系了？”

“什么意思？”

“你和Jared，”Steve解释道，“你们只是朋友？没有别的什么？”

Jensen张开嘴下意识的想要回答没有了，但是它就是不肯从嘴里吐出来。“我不知道。”

“你想发展朋友以上的关系吗？”

这次没有任何答复。倒不是Jensen没有考虑过这个。倒不是Jensen没有时不时幻想他是和Jared去舞会而不是和Danneel。有时候他是如此的想念Jared以至于心脏抽搐着疼痛。但有的时候他又轻易地否认着心里的想法，就好像这些幻想从来没有在他脑海里产生过。“呃。”

Steve把身子挪地离他更近了些。“老兄，我不会批判你什么的。哪怕你说你想跟他私奔到拉斯维加斯[1]结婚我都不会说你什么的。我只是想知道真相。”

Jensen知道Steve没有说谎。Jensen认识Steve这么多年，他有件事情从来没做过，那就是对Jensen说谎。所以Jensen觉得他的确欠Steve一个交代。

“我不知道我对他的感觉是什么。有时候我真的太想吻他，哪怕当着全班的面吻他也不管。我昨天辅导课的时候差点就亲到他了。但有时候我想，‘这绝对行不通，我们绝对不可能在一起’，然后我就感觉糟糕极了。因为我知道我们明明能的，我知道我们还没在一起的原因是因为我。Jared永远都是那么让人不可置信的美好，而我……我只是太害怕了。每次我看着他，我都怕到不行，因为我从来，从来没有对一个男生有过这样的感觉，我从来没有对任何一个人有这么强烈的感觉。对Danneel也没有。”Jensen的话就像瀑布一样倾斜而出，一旦开始了就停不下来。

“他让我那么的开心，Steve。”Jensen哽咽了，“他让我那么的开心。但是我每次都会退缩，就因为我担心别人的看法。我就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

Steve坐在那里静静地听着Jensen说出他所有的感受，当他确定Jensen说完了时，他只说了一句简短的话。“我会支持你。”

Jensen不知道该怎么理解这句话。“什么？”

Steve翻了个白眼。“我觉得你比起微积分辅导更需要上上生活辅导课。你瞧，你是我最好的朋友。我所希望的不过是你能开开心心的。我欣赏Jared。Jared喜欢你，而你也喜欢Jared。他让你开心。我会一直在你身边赶走那些影响你判断的人。而且，Jensen……”Steve深吸了一口气，“哪怕看起来不是这样，但是Chris也会支持你的。”

Jensen点点头。“那是不是意味着，我得告诉他我可能喜欢上Jared了？”

Steve犹豫了。“也许你还是等我让他态度软下来一点再说吧。”

Jensen笑了。有Steve这样的朋友真的很幸运。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：Edlund和Kripke的申请是为了故事情节虚构的，不确定在现实生活中是否可行。
> 
> [1]拉斯维加斯结婚：24小时营业，只需填表交钱出示证件当天即领结婚证。一个容易开脑洞的地方。（划掉）


	16. Taking Chances 冒险

Jensen有心事。Jared看得出来。整个辅导课他都心不在焉的。Jensen有两种思考模式；一种是学术型，表现为他的眉毛都拧在一起还不住地咬嘴唇，还有一种是思考人生型，表现为他会两眼呆滞地盯着作业，却什么进度也没有。Jared对Jensen这种思考人生模式哭笑不得，尤其是在几乎每次Jared都猜不中Jensen到底在绞尽脑汁想什么事情之后。

Jared看着他的表情从犹豫变成无趣，从沉思变成好奇。最终Jensen的绿色眼睛对上了他。“你一直在盯着我。”Jensen说道。Jared有点慌神，但是Jensen的声音染上了一些轻快的笑意，“没关系啦。我是个有趣的人。如果你能告诉我为什么你一直盯着我，也许我们的对话能变得更有趣，而不像我一个人在自言自语。”

“你在想事情。”Jared突兀地说道。呵，好极了。

“是啊，我时不时就这样。”

Jared不好意思地呻吟。“别管我啦。”

Jensen笑了。“好吧。你明天来看我比赛吗？”

“你的比赛？”

“橄榄球啦。你知道的，我每周五都会有比赛的橄榄球队？我是四分卫？我的队友都是蠢蛋？”

“别这样说他们，”Jared说道，“他们本意都不坏的。”Jensen看着Jared的眼神就好像他疯了一样，“你人太好了。总之，你会来看比赛的，对吧？”

Jared耸耸肩。“我不知道。”

“来吧，会很好玩的！”Jensen坚持道，“你上次经历就挺愉快的，对吧？”

Jared叹气。“上次，第一，我是和我妹妹一起去的。第二，你被非常过分的撞倒，虚弱地像一阵风都能把你吹倒的时候，我差点都要得心脏病了。”

“好吧，除了这两件事，你还是挺愉快的。需要我再偷偷往你车上塞张门票吗？”

Jared笑着回想起了门票的来历。“我不知道。”

Jensen不高兴地撅起嘴。“来嘛，Jay。至少来之后的派对啊。”

“什么派对？”

“每场比赛结束后我们都会在Chris家开庆祝派对。非常好玩而且一直都会搞得情况场面失控。反正棒极了。”Jensen形容道。

“场面失控对我而言可不愉快。我是一个休息的时候喜欢一个人坐着看书的人，你忘了吗？”

“Jaaaaayyyy，”Jensen请求道，“我超级讨厌去这种场合的。如果你能跟我一起遭罪的话我感觉会好一点。”

“你明明刚刚还说派对棒极了？”Jared被逗乐了。

“我这么说只是为了说服你去啦。派对烂透了。震耳欲聋，而且所有人都会喝醉。我之前总觉得这是最酷毙的事情了。但是到现在这么多年去了各种各样的派对，我早就烦死它了。”

“Chris的父母怎么办呢？”Jared问道。

“他们周五晚上一直不在家，”Jensen解释道，“我觉得他们应该知道他们出门后家里会发生什么疯狂的事，但他们一直没管。”

“听起来非常不负责任。”Jared指出。

Jensen皱了皱眉。“恩，的确有点。但是我们这么多年已经习惯了。”

Jared呻唤道。“我真的不觉得这是个好主意。Chris肯定不希望我在那。估计派对会以灾难收尾的。”

Jensen朝他咧了咧嘴。“我会带着你的。如果你跟我在一起，Chris就没法把你踢出去。而且我不会离开你身边的，不会发生什么坏事。”

就像你在泳池派对的时候也承诺过不会离开我身边一样？“你不会想全程都只能跟我黏在一起的。”

“Gen也会去派对，”Jensen再次尝试，“你跟她也是朋友。还有Sophia。还有Steve。”

“Steve？”Steve什么时候成他同盟的了？

“是的，他挺喜欢你的。他甚至在努力改造Chris呢。”Jensen咬着他的嘴唇，“求你了，Jay？”

操，Jared根本没法对Jensen的任何请求说不。“Jen…”

Jensen挺直了背坐着，期待不已，就好像他知道Jared心里拒绝的那堵墙正在粉碎瓦解。“我永远都欠你的。我的意思是，我已经欠你太多太多东西了，永远都还不清。但是就让我欠你的再多这一件事吧。”

Jared叹气。“好吧。但是我只会待一个小时。”

Jensen洋溢着兴奋的笑容，用一个拥抱把Jared扑倒。“你最好了。”

Jared的背不舒服地砸到他卧室的地板。“我知道，”Jared回复道，“现在你能不能从我身上下来？”在你意识到我有多喜欢这个拥抱之前？

Jensen摇了摇头，更用力的抱紧了Jared。“不要，我要用我的爱栓住你。”

Jensen话末的几秒钟后，Jensen和Jared都僵住了，Jensen像被烫到了似得立刻从Jared身上挣扎着爬起来。“我的意思是——靠，我很抱歉。”Jensen小声地说道。他开始收拾东西，“我该走了。”

操，操，操，操，操。自从Jensen知道Jared对他的感情远不止友情后，他每次如果对Jared展露出任何过分的亲密和喜爱，Jensen自己就会先被吓坏。“Jensen，等等。”

Jensen摇摇头，“反正我也有橄榄球训练。回头见，Jared。”他紧张的笑了笑，“明天学校见，还有比赛。我会，呃，给你发短信或者别的什么的。”

Jared在Jensen冲出房门前根本没机会阻止他。

“或者别的什么的，”Jared对着空荡荡的卧室自言自语。“操！”为什么我不更努力一点阻止他？我明明知道他不像我爱他一样的爱我。前一秒钟他们还在肆无忌惮地开玩笑，后一秒就变成了一个尴尬不已而潦草慌乱的离开。这到底是怎么发生的？

Jared呻吟着用手揉了揉脸。就这一次，我希望Jensen能告诉我他到底想要什么。

***********************************************

Jensen从Jared身上离开的那一刻他就后悔了。他想要继续被Jared温暖的怀抱包围更久，更久的时间。如果可以，他想要永远都窝在那里。但是他必须得离开并且搞砸所有的这一切，就因为他使用了爱这个词，然后把自己吓坏了。

Jensen有心结。

总有一天Jensen会鼓起勇气像个男子汉一样真真正正的告诉Jared，当Jared那双温柔的榛绿色眼睛注视着他时他对Jared的感觉：那些迷惑，那些渴望，那些小鹿乱撞的心跳。当他让Jared大笑起来时Jensen从头到脚的快乐满足，还有Jensen是有多想握着Jared的手走进Chris的派对。

总有一天，Jensen会告诉他的。但现在，Jensen得赶快逃走。这就是Jensen最擅长的。他不断的刻意回避，对他的问题视而不见，因为这更简单，而Jensen永远选择最简单的出路。

对的，Jensen是个胆小鬼。

Jensen是一个甚至不敢对自己承认他对Jared也有超越朋友的感情的胆小鬼，更别提向Jared坦白了。但是那不是爱情。那肯定不是爱情，因为Jensen不是弯的。这肯定是种随着时间就冲淡的喜欢而已。

Jensen每次想到这个就觉得难过极了。Jared值得拥有比Jensen好太多的人了。他值得一个全心全意爱他的人，他值得一个能对全世界承认Jared是唯一的人。Jared会是他醒来时第一个意识和入睡时最后的想念。哪怕他睡着了Jared的影子也会充斥他的梦境。

Jared值得一个能在屋顶上大喊出对他的爱意的人，而不是一个老是把想法往内心深处推的人。

但是他妈的，Jensen要和Jared一整个派对都呆在一起，还得全程装得像他一点都不想把Jared拉进他和Danneel之前常去的那个卧室。我真是烂透了。

Jensen在整个橄榄球训练的时候都像头上积着乌云一样，而显然他自己不是唯一一个意识到这点的人。他的教练点了他两次名问他在开什么小差，而他的队友不断向他投去惊讶奇怪的眼神，因为他的投球明显心不在焉。在训练结束的时候Kosterman把他拉到一边说，“Jensen，你知道你是我的王牌四分卫。但是除非你解决你的状态问题，我明天没法让你上场。”

Jensen急忙说道，“我很好，真的，我没事，我只是有场考试然后——”

Kosterman摇了摇头，“我不在乎发生了什么。就赶紧理清思路解决掉然后我们明天就能大胜一场。”

一场比赛没什么大不了的。Jensen想道。但他口是心非地说，“你是对的。我不会再多想别的事，然后把心思集中到比赛上。”Jensen说道。舞动青春的台词在他的脑子里不负责任的乱跑，尽管那些剧情和迪士尼歌曲跟橄榄球一点关系都没有。

他的教练似乎意识到了什么，“Jensen，出了什么事吗？”

是的。“没有，教练。”

Kosterman看起来一点都不相信，“你知道你可以告诉我这些事的。我在乎你们这群小鬼。现在，我再问你一遍，出了什么事吗？”

我爱上我的助教了。是个男的。“Danneel和我分手了。”

“我知道。Chris告诉我了。”

Jensen耸耸肩。“就是这样了。我猜。”

Korsterman教练摇了摇头。“我知道不止这样。但是如果你打算一直憋着自己直到崩溃的话，我猜我也不能强迫你说什么。”

他说完后就沉默不语地等着，笃定地相信Jensen会告诉他到底发生了什么，能让他这么疯狂。Jensen知道他估计是逃不过这一劫了，所以他就只好坦白。“你有没有对一个你不该有感觉的人动心？就像，你知道出于某些原因这是错的，但你就是忍不住？”

Korsterman扬了扬眉，“你是指你的助教，对吧？”

Jensen脸红了。“这很明显吗？”

“不，”Korsterman回答道，“但是我听见你的队友在议论。他们好像都觉得他对你影响不好，他在让你分心。”

“那么他们是错的。”Jensen坚定的说。他语气里的坚决让他自己惊讶。

当然这也让他的教练吃了一惊，“我没有打算说那个人不好。他叫什么来着？Jared Pada什么的？”

“Padalekci。”

“好吧，如果他能让你脸上挂着笑，孩子，那么我不觉得这有什么错。”

“哪怕我可能是，你知道，同性恋？”

Kosterman笑了。“你觉得我会介意这个？我只希望你能开心。”

“我的朋友可能不同意。”Jensen抱怨道。

“那就别理他们。”

“每个人都一直这么说！”Jensen激动地说道，“这没那么轻松！”

Kosterman叹了口气。“是不是所有的青少年都那么在乎他们的口碑？你是18岁，对吧？法律层面上已经算成年人了。但是一旦你的名誉威风要受损，你就畏畏缩缩的退后。你说这听起来像一个成年人的行为举止吗？”

Jensen无视了他循循善诱的语气。“我还是个高中生。我还不需要做什么都像大人一样。”

“整个队伍都仰仗你。你应该成为一个领袖。但现在，你就像一个被爱情击中的担惊受怕的青春期前期少女。”

真有趣，我也是这么想的。“我没有！”Jensen抗议道，“我对整个局面情况的处理很成熟。”

Kosterman冷笑。“眼见为实。现在为什么你不花点时间想想这件事。Chris和其他人，他们一直是你最好的朋友，对吧？”Jensen点了点头。“那你觉得他们会想让你开心的，对吧？”Jensen又点了点头。“那你为什么要紧张呢？当然，对于有些人来说他们需要点时间来消化，但是离学期结束只有几周了。我觉得他们才不会把这宝贵的几周花在无意义的争吵上。”

Kosterman的话和那些想说通Jensen那笨笨的脑壳的人的想法如出一辙。但是Jensen固执到谁也不相信。“我会想想的。”

“我猜这就是我能奢求你做的全部了。”

“我可从来没对任何人这么保证过。”Jensen反驳道。包括Jared。

Kosterman依旧摇着他的头。“我希望你知道你自己在做什么，Jared。”

是啊。我也是。

***********************************************

Jared后悔他跟Jensen保证了会去看比赛了。他更后悔保证了会去派对。这一整天Jensen的朋友都好像在对他投去猎食者锁定了目标的眼神。他们等不及要撕碎了他，让他在全校最出名的一群人面前支离破碎。

Jared希望Jensen能够救他。

不过经过了昨天辅导课尴尬的局面，Jensen不一定还希望他去。整个第一节和第二节课Jared都一直在琢磨着这事，然后当他该去上历史课的时候，他屏了屏气，许愿一切顺利。

Danneel成功地赶在Jensen来之前先到了历史教室，而当她看见Jared旁边的空座位时，她的眼里闪过一丝得意。Jared几乎打算站起来换位子，但就在此时一本厚厚的书砸到了他身旁的椅子上。

“抱歉，”Gen的语气听起来一点也不抱歉，“但是Jensen想让我帮他留着这个位子。”

“噢是吗？”Danneel尖声问道，“那你是怎么知道的呢？”

“他发了短信给我。”Gen回答道。她拿出她的手机给Danneel看了些什么。“他想跟Jared谈谈关于今晚的派对。”

“Chris的派对？”Danneel说，“他不准去。”

Gen干巴巴地笑了一声。“Jensen邀请了他。然后你打算告诉Jensen他妈的滚开然后拒绝邀请他的朋友吗？”

Danneel沉着脸。“我不同意。”

“太可惜了，”Gne说，“这不是你的派对。”

“你从什么时候开始变成他那一边的了？你是我最好的朋友！”

“你也是Jensen的。但是我不觉得他会喜欢你背着他来攻击Jared。朋友不会这么做，Danni。”

Danneel来回地看着Gen和Jared，最终回到了她后排的原座上。

“谢了。”Jared喃喃地说。

“恩，好吧，毕竟Jensen想要这样。”Gen解释道，“听起来很重要。”

Jared咬住了嘴唇好让自己不笑得太明显。“好吧。”

Gen挤了挤眼。“他来了。”

Jensen在教室门口差点刹不住车，好像他刚从第二节课狂奔过来。他看到了Jared旁边座位上的教科书，便对着Gen投去感激的微笑。“谢了，我欠你个人情。”他把书还给了她，然后坐到Jared旁边。“那么，你今天晚上去派对的时候需要搭车吗？”

Jared张大着嘴看着他。“啥？”

Jensen紧张不安地揉着他的颈后。“还有我——我很抱歉。我不应该就那么直接跑掉的。我只是有点——抱歉。”

Jared笑了。“我接受你的道歉。而且关于派对……”

Jensen急忙瞪着他。“你得去。”

Jared的手指在桌上划着圈。“如果——”

“没有‘如果’，”Jensen说道，“我保证，我不会让任何一件事出错的。我和你相处这么久已经蠢够了。我不会再犯蠢的。我不会搞砸的。”

有那么一瞬间，Jared都不确定Jensen到底是在对Jared还是对他自己讲话。Jared只能简略地点了点头，试着听听Edlund在天花乱坠的说什么。很不幸的是Jensen实在是太容易让他分心了。Jensen在他的桌上轻轻敲着铅笔，伴随着节奏点小声哼着曲子，他的声音是那么的性感。他靠到椅背上懒洋洋地伸懒腰的时候，一小块光滑红润的皮肤露了出来。上帝，Jared真的要流口水了。

Jensen突然靠过来在Jared耳畔低语，一阵酥麻的颤栗感猛地刺上Jared的脊椎后背。“那么，你愿意在比赛结束后等我，然后我们一起去派对吗？”

噢上帝好的。“呃，当然。听起来不错。”

Jensen朝他投去令人眩晕的微笑。“可能你得等一小会儿了；我得先洗个澡然后把我的运动服和装备都收拾好之类的。但是我们在看台最顶上那个解说员台旁边碰面行吗？”

Jared点了点头。“好主意。”

“棒，”Jensen对他笑了笑以示回复，“这是个约会。”

Jensen说完又重新开始敲着铅笔，哼着Jared听不清的歌。他必须他妈的马上冷静下来，不然他的牛仔裤可就藏不住他到底有多喜欢Jensen的靠近和他的嘴唇擦过Jared耳廓的微妙触感了。

并没有什么用。不过只要Jensen不低头看，他就发现不了Jared对他那双不可置信的绿眼睛和明亮的笑容的喜爱。但是他就是这么幸运，Jensen踩着节奏敲的那支铅笔从他手里滑了下来掉到了地上。掉到了桌子底下。掉到了Jared正在用来掩饰勃起的桌子底下。

Jared还没反应过来发生了什么，直到Jensen真的跑到了桌子底下去捡他的铅笔。Jensen似乎什么都没注意到，他仅仅拾起了他的铅笔，然后单手握着Jared的膝盖作为支撑来帮助他起身后退回到座位上。

但是当然了，Jensen手滑了。

他的手滑到了Jared的大腿上。

然后Jared浑身僵硬地呆住了。

Jensen什么都没说，就只是继续把手移到了Jared的大腿上来帮他起身回到座位。但他注意到了Jared的紧张状态，和善的笑了。“Jay，放松。”

“放松？我很放松。”Jared尖声说道。

Jensen翻了个白眼。“老兄，你忘了我也是男的了吗？这种事情会发生的。我没有被吓到。”

“你没有吗？”Jared的声音简直高了一个八度音阶。

Jensen摇了摇头。“不再做傻事了，记得吗？”

“噢，是啊。好吧。”Jared知道他脸红了。

Jensen笑出了声。“你现在能平静下来了吗？相信我，我不会随随便便因为……这个就一惊一乍的？”他的眼神瞄了瞄Jared的大腿根部。

这对Jared的脸红一点帮助都没有。“是啊，好吧。”

Jensen的手滑进Jared的手心。“不做傻事了。”

Jared终于舒展眉头笑了笑。“是啊，不做傻事了。”他开口的声音既颤抖又不确定，但是Jensen回报给他的笑容让他觉得一切都值了。

***********************************************

Jensen已经下定决心了。今晚在派对上他对告诉Jared他的真情实感。他会沉浸在橄榄球后的兴奋感中，也许再灌下几瓶啤酒，然后他会一字一句的告诉Jared，有他在身边陪伴是什么样的感觉，希望他能为此得到第二个吻。虽然他们第一次接吻时Jensen的反应就像一只受了惊的小猫咪，但是那个吻真的棒极了。热辣。Jensen迫不及待想要再来一次。

他给自己注射了太多的自信。整个辅导课的时候Jared不是好奇的打量他，就是问他他为什么上蹿下跳像摄入过量咖啡因一样。Jensen仅仅告诉他是因为比赛，然后只好把自己埋在微积分作业里。

而现在，Jensen站在橄榄球场上，焦虑不安又期待地等待着比赛开始。他扫视观众席，寻找一个头发蓬松笑容明媚的超高男孩。终于Jensen还是找到Jared了，他坐在偏后排的位置，看起来有些不舒服。Jensen目不转睛地盯着他，直到Jared的目光划过球场对上他的眼神。Jared身上的紧张感似乎瞬间就消失了，他的脸上露出欢呼雀跃的笑容。Jensen也裂开嘴回笑着，然后他听见背后传来一阵轻笑。

Steve摇着头假装无奈的看着他。“你看起来跟个得了相思病的小狗一样。”Steve打趣道。

Jensen撞了撞他。“闭嘴。我没有。”

“你有，不过我们可以装作你看起来非常非常的硬汉，如果这能让你感觉好点的话。”

“我恨你。”

“我知道。”

Jensen的眼神回到了Jared身上，当看到他脸上熟悉而耀眼的笑容时他感觉到一阵  
安心。Jensen几乎能看清他眼里的榛绿色，不过此时比起绿色或者棕色，他的眼睛肯定看起来要更蓝一些。因为他的眼睛在晚上总是看起来更蓝一些。

才不是Jensen对Jared的眼睛着迷什么的呢。完全没有。

他感到了淡淡的郁闷。Jensen摇了摇头清空思绪，让他的注意力回到橄榄球场上。比赛马上就要开始，Jensen必须把所有的注意力都放在取胜上，放在让他的学校引以为豪上，证明那一点点的同性恋危机才不会干扰他的注意力。他依旧是那个四分卫。

当清脆的哨声标志着比赛开始时，Jensen盯着橄榄球被踢向球场，他飞奔过去拿球。Jensen得球后立马开始搜索Chris的身影，他应该从旁线边跑过来但是——见鬼的——他被防了。这支队伍的平均体型比上次的还要大只。鬼才相信他们是高中生。

他们的进攻非常猛烈，比别的比赛都要猛烈。Jensen知道他的学校有一个不太好的名声。大家都觉得他们队趾高气昂得不行，因为他的橄榄球队在这里是最好的。每次他们打比赛时，他们的对手都想尽一切办法杀杀他们的威风。

这他妈很不爽。

当轮到对手控球而他们要切换成防守队员时，Jensen有一些偷偷的感激。Jensen跌跌撞撞地倒在长椅上，体力透支。教练把水杯递给了他，Jensen感激不尽的痛饮着。

他的眼神再一次飘到了看台上找到了Jared。他没有像Jensen预想的那样在看比赛，他在看着Jensen。Jensen看着Jared因为被抓包而脸红地笑了，也止不住脸上的笑意。Jared指了指比赛场，就好像在说，场面有点粗暴。

Jensen耸了耸肩。这就是橄榄球。你如果没有准备好被无数次撞倒的准备，那这项体育就不适合你。不过Jensen依旧觉得Jared只需要凭他手臂上大小惊人的肌肉能把其他队伍吓跑。

不能想那个。这可不是该勃起的时候。

Jensen看着他的队伍丝毫不让对手接近他们的球门去。这已经是四分卫第三次拿球了，而他们的队伍还没能往前推进两码。Tom狠狠地把一个人扑倒在地，Jensen都忍不住因为那人猛烈的撞向地面而缩了一下身子。他明天早上起床还会疼的。不过Tom一直都是这样攻击性过剩。他是个好的球员，但是在Jensen看来他攻击性太强了。

Jensen瞄了眼得分版。他们正在拉大分差，而另一只队伍逐渐开始变得愤怒。Jensen咬住了他的嘴唇。他可不想重复上周的故事，因为被撞倒真是痛得要死。

当比赛终于落下帷幕时，Jensen的队伍以42-6取胜。

Jensen以前所未有的速度飞快的洗完了澡，随便地把他的队服塞进柜子里。当他刚刚套上便装，他顶着半干的头发就慢跑去Jared在等待着的长凳上。Gen在跟他聊天，Jensen就这样看Jared仰着他的头大笑足足看了几分钟。他全身心地笑着，而Jensen努力想要藏起来的剧烈的心跳再一次开始小鹿乱撞。

见鬼的。

Jared转身见到Jensen时，再次露出了他那个不掩饰任何感情的灿烂明亮的笑容，包含了快乐和友好和信任的笑容，这让Jensen的心跳像再次坐上了喷射机。他跑上最后几阶台阶，被Gen一把揽入怀抱。

“比赛棒极了，美人。”Gen打趣道，“这回倒没有被撞倒那么多次。”

Jensen憨笑道，“我有一群伙计保证我的安全呢。哦对了Gen……Tom今晚想把你搞上床。注意点。”

Gen笑着看向Jared。“那我就让我穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士保护我好了。”Jared也低下头回笑，这让Jensen感到一阵古怪的嫉妒。他知道Jared喜欢他。他没有理由嫉妒什么。

不过Jensen很快赶走了这种情绪。“你准备出发了吗，穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士？”

Jared轻笑出声。“这意味着你是公主吗？”

“滚开，”Jensen没有恶意地骂道，“我们走吧。派对上见，Gen。”

“回见，男孩们！”Gen兴高采烈地说道。

Jensen把Jared带到他的车前时突然慌张了起来。万一Jared觉得他的车太炫耀了呢？上帝啊，他就不应该开他的宝马来的，他在想什么？但是当Jared看到车时他说道，“老兄，这车棒极了！”

Jensen不安的踢了踢地面。“这是不是有点夸张了？”

Jared的手一路抚过它银色的表面。“没门。它棒极了。”

“买本同义词字典，爱因斯坦。你刚刚已经说过这个词了。”

Jared傻笑道，“它豪华极了。非常适合公主的交通工具。”

Jensen开玩笑地撞了撞他。“进去吧。”

当他们开到派对门口时，里面的灯光已经开始闪烁不停，音乐实在是太响导致Jensen觉得他的骨头都能感觉得到鼓点的震动。Jared看起来有点涩缩，Jensen握了握他的肩膀。“放松。”

Jared点点头。“没什么大不了的。”

***********************************************

Jared紧紧地跟着Jensen走进派对，就像一只服从纪律的忠犬。现在逃跑还来得及，Jared想道。但是Jensen不住地回头对他笑，Jared觉得他的双腿正在无视他的焦虑，义无反顾的跟在Jensen身后。

Jensen推开了屋门，Jared严厉的叱责着他的双腿被Jensen惊艳的笑容迷惑了。

家具都被推到了一边，以此制造了一个临时的舞池。每个人手里似乎都拿着一个红色的solo cup或者一瓶啤酒，所有人都毫不害羞的互相摩擦着彼此。Jensen看起来早已习以为常，但是Jared站在门口，惊讶地再也挪不动脚步。

Jensen用力拉着他的手。“Jay，放轻松。我不会离开你身边的。除非你厌烦我了然后把我推到门外。”Jensen眨了眨眼。

Jared咽了咽口水。“我跟他们不是一类人。”

Jensen靠的更近了些，语气倍加温柔地说。“你曾经跟我也不是。但是嘿，你看，我们现在是朋友了。就当是个体验的机会。为了我留下好吗？然后我们在你想走的时候就走。”

“我们现在能走吗？”

Jensen翻了个白眼，把Jared拉进了人群中。“他们还说我是胆小鬼呢。”

Jared装着生气的模样推开Jensen。“我才不是胆小鬼呢。”

“好好好，Jare，你非常有男子气概。非常勇敢。Gen的穿着盔甲的骑士，记得吗？”

“闪亮的盔甲哦，Jen。”Jared纠正道。Jensen爆发出一阵大笑。

在大家意识到Jensen来了后不到一分钟他就被人群团团围住。Jared看着女孩们上前拥抱他，不知羞耻的调戏他，而男生们拍着他的后背，恭喜他又拿下一场漂亮的比赛。Chris跑过来夸张的大声说道，“Jensen Ackles来了！噢噢，我要昏厥了！”

Jensen笑道，“你已经醉了，混蛋，”

Chris一只胳膊环住了Jensen。“没醉，就是有点轻飘飘的。”他终于注意到了Jared。“你还带了位朋友。”

Jensen对着Jared露出一个不自然的笑。“呃，如果你介意我会带他离开房子的。”

Chris耸耸肩。“好吧我已经喝了足够多的酒精了，所以说真的我一点都不介意。我能帮你们两拿点啤酒吗？”

Jensen摇了摇头。“我上次宿醉差点没难过死。我今晚要保持清醒了。”他看向Jared。“Jay？”

Jared咬了咬嘴唇。他要么在Jensen面前像个蠢货，或者在Chris面前像个白痴。“呃，也许一瓶吧。”

Chris露出了一个狡猾的笑容，Jared发誓他在他的眼神里看到一丝不怀好意。“马上就来，Padalecki。”

Jensen担心的看着他。“你不需要喝酒的。”

“只是一瓶啤酒而已。”

Jensen笑着表示同意，但是担心的神色没有从他眼里消失。Jared有点微怒，他不希望Jensen像看小孩一样的护着Jared，所以当他看到Gen在屋子的另一头跟Sophia聊天时，他说，“我过去跟Gen打个招呼，好吗？”

Jensen点了点头，“想要我一起去吗？”

“我想我一个人能自己穿过屋子。”他回复道。他本来没想这么无礼的说出口，不过Jensen只是扬了扬眉，就让Jared独自走了。

才过了五分钟他就搞砸了。当他走到Gen身旁时整个人都闷闷不乐的。她注意到了他不高兴的样子，锤了一下他的肩膀。“开心点，美人。”她把一瓶啤酒递给他，“Chris似乎觉得比起他我更有运气能找到你。不过他真正的意思是‘我想去跟个女孩来一发了’”

Jared抿了一口那发苦的琥珀色液体。“嘿，Sophia。”

Sophia痴痴的对他笑着，“嘿，Jared。”她娇滴滴的说。

Jared犹豫地回笑。“很高兴见到你。”

Sophia抱住了Jared的一只胳膊。“我一直想约你出去玩。”

Jared飞快的眨了眨眼。她的语气绝对不止单纯的友善。Jared对上Gen的眼神，她似乎在拼命憋笑。喔对了。Sophia不知道我是弯的。Jared想张开嘴说点什么，但是Sophia早就已经扯远了。

“所以，我想下次橄榄球比赛的时候你应该和拉拉队们一起出来玩。你已经认识Gen和我了，你可以在我们休息的时候聊聊天。然后也许在训练结束后我们能出去吃顿饭。”

“像约会一样？”Jared问道。

她耸了耸肩。“随便你怎么想。如果你想要它是一场约会，那它就是约会。”

Jared不知道该说什么。“听着，Sophia—”你该怎么说我已经爱上一个男生了？

Sophia已经把她的注意力转移到别处了，尖叫着指着房间的一角。Chris和Steve把他们的吉他拿出来了，Gen呻吟道，“操。Chris喝的太醉了。有好戏看了。”

“我希望Jensen能和他们一起唱，”Sophia说道，“他的声音太好听了。跟蜂蜜一样，”

“是啊，”Jared不假思索地同意道。Gen看了他一眼，没做评价。

“我马上回来。”Gen匆匆说道。Jared还没来得及问她要去哪，Gen就不见了。Chris和Steve开始唱起了歌，Jared非常不情愿地承认Chris的声音很好听。比不上Jensen的，但是的确不错。

不过Jared绝对不会告诉他这个的，Chris的自负不需要更多的膨胀了。

Sophia又开始跟他讲话了。Jared试着去听，但无论如何他都没法集中在Sophia的讲话内容上，为此他觉得自己糟透了。所以他就在她滔滔不绝的讲着她拉拉队的故事时心不在焉地点着头，感激着Sophia不需要Jared做出任何评价。

一阵敲击麦克风的声音引起了Jared的注意。Chris的话语因为酒精已经变得有些含糊，“我们接着要欢迎我最好的朋友。被耍了——我的意思是被说服了——来到台上，感谢Gen，Genevieve Cortese的帮忙。”Jared四处张望着，好奇他说的是谁。当Jared的看到Jensen爬上舞台站到Chris旁边，脸红而害羞的笑着时，他的嘴巴惊讶地再也合不拢。

这是Jared见过的最可爱的事。

Jensen在为他准备的话筒前站定。“只是想让你们所有人知道，我恨Chris。还有Gen。还有Steve，单纯是因为他没能支走前两个混球打消他们的念头。所以去你们的。”Jensen自己也笑了，“来吧，反正也没什么大不了的。”

Jared注视着Jensen扫着吉他弦，当那双绿眼睛抬起看到他时,Jared向他投去一个温暖的微笑。Jensen看起来平静了些，跟上了他两个朋友的旋律。Jared完全迷失在Jensen的声音里了，甚至都懒得假装他有在听Sophia讲话。

当Jensen唱完，Jared觉得他的骨头都软了。他的眼睛几乎整首歌都落在Jared身上，而且Jared爱极了Jensen唱歌时脸上挂着的笑容。比起他其他各种各样的笑而言，这一种要更放松，平静。Jared推开拥挤的人群想走上前去祝贺他，但是一个有着一头鲜艳红发的女生打败超过了他。

Danneel的胳膊环上了Jensen 的脖子，Jared几乎屏住了呼吸祈祷Jensen会推开她。但是在几句呢喃后，Jensen向她回以微笑，甚至笑出了声。他的手臂搂着Danneel的腰，然后他们紧紧地相拥在一起。

Jared肺里的空气似乎在一瞬间被抽空，他跌跌撞撞地向后退去，看着Danneel和Jensen有说有笑的抱在一起。

Sophia在他身后稳住了他。“哇哦当心，牛仔。”

“抱歉。”Jensen呢喃地说道，“我没站稳。”

“好吧，你实在是太高了，所以我不觉得惊讶。”Sophia打趣道，“但是嘿，你的身高很适合你。”

Jared仓促地笑了一下，但是他的脸上实在挂不住笑容。她注意到了，温柔地问道，“你还好吗？”

“我—也许不。”Jared承认道。

Sophia同情地皱了皱眉。“你想要谈谈吗？”

Jared的眼神再次瞄向Jensen和Danneel。他们依旧紧贴在彼此身上。“不太想。”

Sophia没有继续强迫他谈心。“想让我帮你感觉好点吗？”  
Jared一头雾水。“怎么做？”

Sophia伸手环住了Jared的脖子，对她来说像做伸展运动一样。Jared试探性地把双手放在她的臀部。Sophia狡猾的对他笑了。“就像这样。”然后她的嘴唇就贴到了Jared的嘴唇上然后她在吻着他然后Jared正在回应然后他见鬼的到底在做什么？

Jared轻轻地推开了Sophia，但是她似乎并没有被冒犯到。“抱歉，我没想吓着你。”Sophia脸红地说道。

Jared笑了。“没关系。实际上……”Jared凑得近了些。“还不错。”

Sophia又一次压上了他的嘴唇，这次她更加用力，她的手指纠缠着穿过Jared的头发。他的胳膊也再次包裹住她纤小的身躯，然后他们就这样吻着，完全包裹着彼此。见鬼的，Jared是弯的，但是接吻毕竟是接吻而且Sophia的吻技真的不赖。

这回是Sophia推开他了。“你知道，Chris在楼上有空房间……”

他大脑里的每一个角落都在叫嚣着让他说不，让他说他爱的是Jensen而且这个主意糟糕极了。但是他说出口的却是，“听起来不错。”

Sophia对他露出欣喜的笑容，Jared跟着她到了楼梯口，咽下了他最后一口啤酒。但是Jared犯了个错误，他回头看了眼Jensen。Danneel站在他的旁边看起来——是不是——愤怒？但是那表情看起来更像是她对Jared失望透顶，她充满保护欲地握着Jensen的手。而当Jared的眼睛对上Jensen的，他看见的只有疑惑和痛苦。没有光。

那双痛苦的绿眼睛一直跟着Jared，直到他走到一间卧室，直到Sophia关上了他身后的房间门。


	17. Confession Time 坦白

Jensen看着Sophia把Jared拉上楼梯。他看着他们啃咬着对方的嘴唇，比Jared和他在厕所里分享的那个吻要投入和饥渴的多。Jensen呆呆地愣在原地，由着Danneel温柔地揉着他僵硬的后背。Jensen喉咙哽咽着什么声音也发不出，只有Danneel低语的“没事的”和“深呼吸，亲爱的”在耳边回响。

但是Jensen没法呼吸。Jensen没法呼吸因为他刚刚对Jared唱完情歌。他注视着Jared，他看见Jared的眼睛明亮起来，嘴角上扬。Jensen的下一步是打算走到Jared面前，我也爱你这四个字明明已经在他舌尖上了。然后他看见的就是Jared捧着Sophia的脸吮吸着。Jensen的整个世界在他的头顶轰然坍塌，把措手不及的他深深埋在废墟之中。

Jensen摸到Danni的手腕后就慌张而盲目的死死握着。“Danni。”

Danneel的手臂环住了他。“深呼吸。呼吸，呼吸，甜心。”

Jensen把头埋进她柔顺的头发里。他太想她了。他太想念他们的友谊了。当她找到Jensen时，她告诉Jensen她愿意努力接受Jensen对Jared的感情，并且想要重新做回朋友——只是朋友。因为尽管他们分手了，她依旧像爱一位兄长一样的爱着Jensen——Jensen觉得支离破碎的一切都在被拼凑完整。他和Danni重新变成了朋友，而且他马上要去对Jared告白。

然后Jared就吻上了Sophia，而且他们还走进了卧室，走进那里从来都意味着只会发生一件事。

上床。

“我们能回家吗？”Jensen在Danni的头发中蒙声问道。

Danneel点着头。“走吧，宝贝。我来开车。”

Jensen把车钥匙交给了她。Sophia可以他妈的载Jared回家，去他妈的。去他妈的一切暗示诱导，让他以为他们之间存在什么。愤怒感瞬间席满了全身，Jensen胡乱的抓了一个估计混合了很多种酒的瓶子，然后走出了大门。

Jensen尝出了那里面混合着龙舌兰，玛格丽特和威士忌，猛烈的酒精呛得他几乎站不住，往后跌了几步。但他依旧大口地灌下混合烈酒直到瓶子见底。“去他妈的清醒。”Jensen含糊不清地呢喃着。

Danneel扶着他的胳膊帮他走到车前。“我们回家。”

“你能陪我过夜吗？”Jensen问道。

Danneel咬了咬嘴唇。“Jensen……”

“只是朋友，”Jensen快速地说，“我只是不想一个人。”

Danneel的表情软了下来，轻轻点了点头。“随便你需要什么。”

Jensen在坐进车里前抱了抱她。“你最好了。”

Danneel笑了。“我觉得我们当朋友果真合得更来。而且Jensen，我真的真的很抱歉。关于我对待你和Jared的态度。不过我现在一点也不想和他道歉了。我不允许有人能把我最好的朋友弄得这么伤心。”

Jensen干巴巴的苦笑道。“我会恢复的。”

“好吧。现在我们去你家，看恐怖电影然后吃冰淇淋吃到吐。”

Jensen顺从地说。“听起来不错。”

他们最后就按照原计划执行了。他们摇摇晃晃的跌进房子，Jensen懒得对Mack好奇的目光再多做什么解释。Jensen就简单地把自己，Danneel还有整桶整桶的巧克力和曲奇饼干冰淇淋一起锁在了电影放映室里。

“你想看什么电影？”Danneel问道。

“能让我保持清醒的。”Jensen回复道。

Danneel有些好笑地看着他。“什么？”

“不想睡觉。”

“为什么？”

因为我睡觉的时候，我会梦到Jared。“就是不想睡。”

尽管Jensen拒绝承认，但是Danneel好像还是明白了他真正的原因。她吃了一大勺冰淇淋，舒舒服服地窝进沙发里。

Jensen蜷缩在她身边。“我喜欢我们做朋友。”

“我也是，”Danneel同意道，“我们在对待我们的关系上太蠢了。”

“你会不会觉得——你会不会觉得也许我们能变得合适彼此？”

Danneel安静了一会儿。“我们努力过了。努力都快过头了。关系应该是简简单单的事情。你不需要强迫自己微笑或者挑起话题。”

“但是它值得去争取，”Jensen指出。“也许我只是没有足够拼命去争取。”

Danneel敲了敲他的头。“宝贝，你已经使出浑身解数了。我们的确做朋友更好。你应该属于一个你全身心爱着的人。一个能让你开心微笑就像呼吸一样简单的人。”

一个像Jared一样的人。在他决定和Sophia上床之前。“我以为他是弯的。”

Danneel根本不需要问他在说谁。她知道的。“也许他是双？”她提议道，“或者也许……”

Jensen看向她。“什么？”

Danneel叹了口气。“也许他以为他不能拥有你，至少他还能拥有别人。”

“但是他的确拥有我啊！”Jensen愤怒的声音带着哭腔。

“他知道吗？”

Jensen想了想。他肯定知道。但是Jensen从来没有告诉过他，虽然对于Jared这样一个成绩绩点完美的人来说，他有时候还是会呆头呆脑的。“我不知道。”

Danneel叹气根本停不下来。“男生有时候就是这么蠢。”

Jensen几乎要呻吟了。“你愿意当我的人生导师吗？”

“你的人生导师？”

“Steve说我需要一位。”

Danneel掩盖不住大笑。“当然，Jensen，我会当你的人生导师。”

Jensen勉强笑了笑。“好极了。”他吸了吸鼻子。“你能不能告诉我这种糟糕的感觉怎么停止？”

“时间会治愈所有伤口的。”Danni温柔地说，“或者你想要的话，我可以踢你的屁股。”

Jensen摇了摇头。“我只想死。我感觉我快死了。”

Danneel紧紧地用胳膊环住了他。“振作点，宝贝，我们就看看电影，看看你能不能放松一点。”

Jensen接着抽噎着吸鼻子，努力无视眼眶里灼烧着快要溢满落下的滚烫泪水。他才不会为了Jared Padalecki掉眼泪。今天不会，明天也不会，永远不会。Danneel是对的。时间会治愈伤口。而Jensen会把这个时间压缩到最短。

Jensen和Jared结束了。

***********************************************

Sophia把Jared拉上了楼梯，关上了他们身后的卧室门。Jared的大脑在发送不间断的错误错误错误信号，但是他就是无法让自己抽身。

但是每次Jared眨眼的间隙他都会看到Jensen那双悲伤的绿眼睛，像是Jared背叛了他。Jared觉得疲惫烦躁极了。Jared见鬼的没有做任何事，凭什么Jensen用这样的眼神看着他。他托起Sophia的脸粗暴地吻着她，努力抑制住身体里流动膨胀的懊悔。

这丝毫没有帮助，但是牙齿的碰撞和他嘴唇的刺痛感帮他稍微分了分心。

Sophia抓着他躺到床上。“你他妈的性感极了，你知道吗？”Sophia模糊地说着。

当Sophia的手伸进牛仔裤握住他的阴茎时，Jared还是发出了一声呻吟。是的，他是弯的，但这感觉的确很好。也许他合上眼睛就能假装这是Jensen的手了。

Jared的眼睑焦躁的快速眨了几下，最终还是合上了。他想象着那是一个更加低沉，更加甜蜜的声音来告诉他他看起来有多性感，告诉他他想做这事有多久了。然后Sophia用她的手让Jared的牛仔裤滑落，然后是他的拳击短裤。Jared深深地倒吸了一口气，但是Sophia一直在吻着他直到他重新放松。他的眼睛死死的闭着，努力不去想他正在犯一个大错。

当Sophia的嘴包裹住他的阴茎时，Jared无论如何都抑制不住他的颤抖。他不停地慌乱喘气，Sophia轻轻吐出阴茎。“第一次口交？”Jared依旧颤抖着点了点头。“呃，抱歉。”

Sophia摆了摆手。“别担心。”

Sophia重新把阴茎含了进去，Jared又合上了他的眼睛，快感和懊悔交织。最终罪恶感还是占据了心头，他轻轻地推开了Sophia。“Soph……”

Sophia穿过她暗色的发丝看着他。“怎么了？”

“我——这很复杂。”

Sophia的眼里写满了了解。“你现在想陪伴的人的不是我，对吧？”

Jared实在是不好意思。“这不是你的错。我是弯的。”

Sophia笑了。“我差不多猜到了。我本来以为值得一试但很明显……我失败了。”她扬起她的头，“是Jensen，对吧？你喜欢的人？”

Jared脸几乎快涨红了。“很明显吗？”

Sophia耸耸肩。“只是你注视着他的样子，还有他对你笑的方式。”这回轮到Sophia脸红了，“我就不应该尝试淌这趟混水的。”

Jared觉得还是不要提Sophia的某个朋友应该完全不介意她这么做了。“他对我不是那种感觉。”

Sophia几乎是狂笑。“你真这么觉得？Jared，当你在派对里时你是Jensen的眼神唯一停留的地方。”

“不会——没可能的。我没有那么幸运。”

Sophia坐到了Jared身边的床上。“连瞎子都不可能不知道Jensen对你的感觉。”

Jared来来回回的晃着腿。他努力说服自己相信她。“你真这么觉得？”

“当然了。”

就在Jared想要接话的时候，门猛地一下被推开了，Gen站在门口，生气的鼻子都快冒烟了。“出去，Soph，”Gen低吼道。Gen的语气没有丝毫反驳的余地，Sophia只能三步并两步的快速离开。Gen暴躁愤怒的眼神转到了他身上。“你得把这事解释清楚。”

“什么都没发生！”Jared惊呼道。Gen瞥了眼Jared扔在地上的裤子。“好吧，也许发生了一点。”

“穿上你的裤子，”Gen说，“我们离开这里。”

“Jensen—”

“Jensen走了，”Gen打断了他。“当他看见你和Sophia搞在一起他就直接跑出去了。”

“什么？为什么？”

“你他妈的在逗我吗？”Gen几乎快要发疯了，“经过所有的这一切你还是拼凑不出他对你的感觉？”

“我的意思是，我猜测过，可是——”

“没有可是。他以为——噢上帝啊，我不知道他怎么以为的，但是恭喜你，他走了。以为你和Sophia在上床。而且就目前的情况看起来，你几乎是和她滚上了。”

Jared穿上了他的牛仔裤。“我们走吧。”

Gen直到他们坐到车上前都没有再看他一眼。在车上，她转头看着他问道，“你见鬼的在想什么？”

“我以为Danneel又缠上了Jensen所以我很生气！”Jared大声说道，“Sophia当时就在我旁边然后她凑过来吻我然后……让后我不知道。就这么发生了。”

Gen冷笑着哼了一声。“就这么发生了？真的假的？这就是能想出的最好的解释？”

“我不知道还能说什么！”

“好吧首先，”Gen喝道，“Danneel在和Jensen谈关于重新变成朋友的事。他们正在消除彼此间的芥蒂，所以他们就能回到开始约会之前的状态。Jensen为你疯狂。其次，你甚至都没喝醉。所以告诉我，穿过你那个厚的要死的头盖骨里面到底发生了什么，不准说‘就这么发生了’。”

Jared飞快的说了所有事。他是怎么以为Jensen和Danneel重新复合了，他和Sophia在一起时糟糕又无法抽离的感觉，他只是想逃，Sophia和他在房间里干了什么，以及他见鬼的现在还在微微勃起但是幸好他至少没做什么早上醒来会后悔死的事情。“……而且真的我只想要Jensen，因为我真的很爱他。不过他现在估计气坏了，或者以为我喜欢Sophia。”Jared说完了。

Gen几乎是两眼空洞的看着他。“你真他妈的搞砸了。”

“这就是你想说的？”

Gen耸了耸肩。“你伤害了Jensen。我本来在你们两口子的吵架里保持中立，但是不意味着我能眼睁睁地看着我朋友这么痛苦。”

Jared的嘴巴张得下巴都快掉地上了。“我伤害了Jensen？我？”

“很显然，看着你喜欢的那个，你本来以为是弯的也同样喜欢你的人，和一个女孩去上床了，应该能伤你挺深的。”Gen讽刺的说，“谁知道呢？”

Jared感觉更糟了。他以为Jensen只是吃醋了，想来还挺可爱的。但是伤心？上帝啊，他明明亲眼看见了Jensen眼里的痛苦。他绝对不应该把那种破碎的眼神和嫉妒吃醋搞混。“我是个混蛋。”Jared低声说道。他的头重重的砸到汽车仪器版上。

Gen拍了拍他的背。“没错。但是我们要把这个事情解决。”

“怎么解决？我百分之百糟透了。”

“Jensen是我的朋友。而且他喜欢你喜欢的快疯了。你只是在路上碰到一点颠簸而已，这总会发生的。我们只需要铺平那条路然后继续往前。”

“我们去他家吧！”Jared建议到。

Gen摇了摇她的头。“今晚不行，美人。他现在需要点个人空间。等他冷静下来你再跟他谈会更容易些。”

“那如果他不愿意和我说话呢？”

“你就再试一次。”Gen说道，“因为Jensen值得你去争取。所以除非你想缩着身子认输，不然就给我挺直腰板去处理这事。”

Jared呻吟着。“Danneel看我的样子像她要杀了我。”

“也许她会的。所以我大概应该在你和他谈话前确保你会离开她的视线。”

“你要知道，你说的话可没给我什么信心。”Jared告诉她。

“我的立场公平公正，我只是在简单的阐述事实而已。”

“Jensen真的有可能会原谅我吗？”Jared问道。

Gen点点头。“他就是刀子嘴豆腐心。他大概会躲着你的，因为他知道只要他一见到你，他就会无条件的原谅你。”

Jared听到这里有点稍微安心下来，但是Jensen的躲避他可不是他想要的。“那我该做什么？”

Gen翻了翻白眼。“你不是个宝宝我也不是你家长。你自己挖的坑，你得自己解决。”

“一个人？”

“你是个男人了。你做得到的。”

“你认识Jensen那么长时间！”Jared抗议道，“对你来说肯定更容易！”

“没错。但我可不是让他心碎的那个。”Gen挑明道。Jared每听她这么说他都心如刀割。

“我当时真的不知道。”他悄声说道，“我错了。”

“你是做错了。现在你要把它改对。明白了吗？”

Jared机械地点了点头。“我们现在去哪？”

“家。今晚经历这么多事，你该好好睡上一觉。”

Jared感激的陷进椅子里，疲惫感终于朝他袭来。“我觉得我能睡上一周。”

Gen叹了口气。“明天。给Jensen发短信。把这一团乱麻理好。”

“他明天就能冷静下来了？”

“睡眠总是能让他平静。”Gen解释道，“他今晚会蒙头大睡一整晚，然后明天早上他的头脑就还能算正常运作了。”

Jared希望Gen是对的。Jared轻描淡写的开着玩笑，他说失去Jensen的感觉就像活生生在他胸口开一个鲜血淋漓的空洞。Jared努力让自己不再去想。

当车子开到他家门口时，他和Gen拥抱着互相道别，她在他的耳边小声的说了一句“好运”。当Megan问道他派对怎么样时他只是挥了挥手，谢天谢地她没有追问下去。

Jared扑到床上，趴着背对天花板。他的胳膊紧紧地环着一个枕头，假装那好像是某个有着绿眼睛的个子高高的四分卫。Jared吸了吸鼻子，更用力的钳紧了枕头，头埋在里面闷声说道，“上帝啊，Jensen，我很抱歉。”这些话语融化进柔软的布料里变得模糊不清。哪怕Jared自己都明白这有多苍白无力。Jensen不在这里也听不到Jared的道歉，而且几句话又能弥补什么呢？

什么都不能弥补。完全不能。

***********************************************

Jensen不想睡觉。Danni在不久之前睡着了，但是Jensen拼命撑着他的眼睛盯着屏幕。他盯着电影结尾字幕的每一条赞助鸣谢，觉得他有好几次几乎都快合上睡着了。他每次都猛地再睁开，不停的揉着发涩胀痛的眼睛。

某个时间点，大概是凌晨2点的时候，Jensen感觉到他一直在忍着的眼泪终于落了下来。他把这个怪罪于电影，Mack买的某个迪士尼的碟片——家里的恐怖电影都被播完了——而迪士尼总是那么悲伤。但是一旦眼泪开始涌出就停不下来了。零星的几滴眼泪变成了呜咽啜泣，然后很快他的整个身体都颤抖起来。他不想吵醒Danni，但是他控制不了他哭泣时的声音，所以很快她的胳膊就暖和舒适地抱住了他。她还困倦的棕色眼睛难过的看着他，紧贴着Jensen的怀抱。他擦了擦眼睛，最终抽噎着慢慢陷入了丝毫得不到休息的睡眠。

 

Jensen在接近中午的时候猛地醒来。一个噩梦惊醒了他。他梦到Jared被他昨夜看的恐怖电影里的某个奇怪的怪物抓走了，而无论Jensen怎样踢踹或尖叫都找不到他。直到Jensen感觉到他两颊的湿润他才意识到他又哭了。“他妈的见鬼了。”

Danni打开房间的门，Jensen才发现她刚刚不在屋里。“终于醒了？”

Jensen揉了揉眼睛。“大概吧。”

“好吧早上好。或者实际上应该说，中午好。”Danni把一个盛满了培根和鸡蛋的盘子递给他。“我给你热了点早饭。还有Mack帮你煮了咖啡。”她把一个冒着热气的马克杯递了过去。

Jensen感激的笑了。“谢谢。谢谢你们两个。”

Danneel坐到了他旁边。“那么，我本来想说让我们谈谈这件事，不过我自己差不多就能概括发生了什么。”

“没什么好说的。我有同性恋危机，然后我喜欢上了Jared，然后他昨晚和Sophia上床了。”Jensen戳着他的鸡蛋，“我感觉像一坨屎。或者更糟。我感觉像死了。”

Danni揉着他的后背。“我很抱歉，甜心。”

Jensen抬头看向她。“我伤到你了吗？我们分手的时候，我让你受伤害了吗？”Danni沉默着让Jensen抱住她，“我不敢相信我这么笨。”

“我知道这是迟早的事，”Danneel呢喃着说，“我也不是什么年度最佳女友。”

“但是你是我最好的朋友。然后我伤害了你。也许我是活该自找的，我现在感觉这么难过是我伤害了你的报应，还有打了Chris的报应，当了这么久混蛋的报应。”Jensen说道，“也许这就是因果论。”

Danneel揍了揍他的胳膊，这次下手可一点也不轻。“Jensen Ackles。你他妈的听我说。你根本就没道理经历这些。你是世界上最没理由经历这些的人。我明明知道我们不会是很好的一对，但是我还是把你拽进了这场恋爱。Chris对待你喜欢的人像个混蛋。如果你还没有注意到，我告诉你，你的朋友一直都是彻头彻尾的混蛋，但是你依旧对我们不离不弃。你值得快乐，你应该经历的是幸福，但是这个宇宙他妈的又一次耍了你。”

Jensen不知道听完她的话该感到欣慰还是更糟糕。“到底是哪里出错了？”他轻声说道，“到底是从什么时候开始事情变得这么见鬼的复杂？”

Danneel揉着她刚刚揍了Jensen的地方。“我觉得差不多就这么……发生了。如果我们——如果我不是这么自私，事情肯定会变得顺利很多。你是唯一一个发现周围的一切有多么糟糕，你的朋友对待彼此有多自私的人。上帝，我们把你的好都当成天经地义。我配不上你。哪怕只是一周我都配不上你，但是我却拥有了你三年半。”

Jensen微微笑了笑。“我们就把这么蠢的故事当成教训，然后别再计较了吧。”

Danni亲了亲他的脸颊。“你又来了，还是这么完美。”

Jensen笑了起来，但是吵闹的门铃淹没了他的笑声。Danneel皱了皱眉。“我去开门。你等着。赶紧吃饭。”

Jensen点点头，不论他的胃感觉有多难受都乖乖的吃完了他的早饭。每咬一口就像在吃灰。他听见走廊里传来隐隐约约的熟悉声音。“Danni！谁来了？”

Chris和Steve站在Danni身边打开了门。“嘿，”Chris说道。Jensen从来没听见Chris用这么温柔的声音说过话，“你昨晚走的挺急的，所以我们来看看你怎么样了。”

“你没宿醉？”Jensen疑惑不解的问道。

Chris不好意思的笑了。“不是啦。我有个超级糟糕的宿醉。但是最难过的时候已经过去了，而且你可比什么愚蠢的头痛重要多了。”

Steve笑了。“撒谎。我得把他的屁股从床上拖下来，还得用咖啡诱惑他。”

Chris锤了锤他。“我不需要人拖我起床。我非常乐意的。这可是为了Jennybean，所以我马上就起床了。”

Steve和Chris又开始拌起嘴来，Jensen发现自己笑了。“谢谢你们来，”Jensen真诚的说，“我差不多一团糟。”

“你需不需要我们揍谁？”Chris问道。Jensen明白他指的是哪位。他的眼睛蒙上了一层薄雾般的水气，但是见鬼的他下地狱也不想现在在Chris面前哭。根据以往的经验，Chris不介意他掉眼泪，他甚至会安慰Jensen，但是他一直会对Jensen哭泣的原因或对象狂怒不已。Jensen实在是不太想他火急火燎的冲出去威胁Jared。

好吧，也许有那么一丁点想。

但是Jensen最终还是轻轻拍了拍他身边沙发。“我想今天应该来场电影马拉松。”

Steve，Chris和Danni都坐到了沙发上。“好主意。”Steve说道。

“我附议。”

“哇，我还不知道你居然晓得这个词什么意思呢，Chris。”Jensen打趣道。Chris扑上去挠他的咯吱窝当做报复，Jensen连忙躲闪。

Steve站起来翻起了Jensen的碟片。“你想看什么？恐怖？惊悚？经典连环杀人案？”

Danneel不满的呻吟道，“我们昨晚把恐怖电影都看完了！看迪士尼吧。”

Chris朝她扔了个枕头。“我爱Jensen，但是没深爱到能让我去看一些什么无聊的哄小女孩的迪士尼。”

Steve举起了小美人鱼。“得了吧，Chris。你知道你一直暗恋Ariel。”

Chris又砸了个枕头给Steve。“恨死你们所有人了。”

Jensen笑了。“随便啦，灰姑娘比较好。”

Steve瞪了他一眼。“白雪公主好吗，老兄！”

“到底只有Jensen是弯的，还是你们三个都是？”Danneel嘲笑道。

Chris扑到Jensen身上，把他勒得都快窒息了还尝试去亲他。“我再也克制不住我对Jensen的爱了。他太有吸引力了。”

Jensen把他推了下去。“走开，我品味比较好。而且你们什么时候就决定我是弯的了？”

“当你——”Chris的声音戛然而止。“呃，算了。我们看小美人鱼吧。”

Jensen觉得他的笑容逐渐变得僵硬，他毫无意义的紧紧抓着一个靠枕。“听起来不错。”反正他也不会认真看电影内容。Jensen的思绪永远在Jared那里徘徊游走。

Steve注意到了他攥紧枕头的手指，靠进Jensen怀抱。“你是个舒服的枕头，Jennybean。”

就这一次，Jensen没有推开他。他甚至抱得更紧了。

***********************************************

Gen晚上还是留下来陪Jared了，这让他更加相信她还是比较偏心于自己的。她绝对想要Jared和Jensen在一起，考虑到多少次她在睡觉的时候“意外的”踹了Jared以叫他反省。

他很早就醒了，然后就开始盯着他的手机屏幕。他的大拇指在联系人Jensen的那一栏里来回滑动，他好几次甚至试着打出了点短信。但是他一直没有勇气把短信发出去。Gen在中午的时候呻吟起来。“你思考的声音太响了。赶紧见鬼的把短信发出去。”

“你醒了多久？”Jared问道。

“久到知道你已经打了一百条短信然后一条都没发。我已经开始觉得你和Jensen一样是胆小鬼了。”

“Jensen不是胆小鬼。”Jared不由自主的替他辩护，“他只是……害羞。”

Gen翻了个身看着Jared。“我赌50刀他现在坐在家里，忧郁难受的想着他有多想你。而且Danneel肯定也会在那里陪着他，因为从小学两年级开始她唯一一个能让Jensen感觉好起来的人。Chris和Steve也许也会在那里，但是Chris肯定经历了一场糟糕的宿醉。而且他肯定会抱怨着不想看迪士尼电影，但其实心底里他超级爱迪士尼，因为他不敢看恐怖片。”当Jared一脸诧异地看着她时，Gen勾起嘴角笑了。“我们做朋友有很长一段时间了。”

“是啊，我看得出来。”Jared喃喃自语道，“多希望我也能拥有这样一个人。”

“你有的。估计你是忘记了，你成功的在史无前例的最短时间内了解了Jensen的里里外外。虽然然后你就把它搞砸了，不过你会解决它的。”她叹了口气，“我猜我是不得不帮你清理你的烂摊子了。”

“抱歉这么折磨你，”Jared慢吞吞地说，“我还以为你想要我和Jensen在一起呢。”

“但是我不想在高中余下的时间里都为情商负数的青少年处理感情纠纷，”Gen申明道，“这群青少年现在包括了你和Jensen。”

“如果——”Jared一点都不想把这句话说完，“如果他不原谅我呢？”

“那你就去上大学，然后忘记发生的一切。”Gen对Jared吓坏了的表情翻了个大大的白眼。“我在开玩笑啦。他当然会原谅你。就给他点时间。而且，恩，你大概需要躲着Chris。当Jensen不开心的时候他就会进入熊妈模式。”

“噢，好吧，Chris之前显然恨我还不够多，”Jared自嘲地说，“现在我又伤了他最好的朋友的心。”

Gen皱了皱眉。“别抱怨了。你坐在这里是解决不了任何事情的。”

“我要怎么解决？”

“首先对于初学者来说，发条短信是没有什么卵用的。行动比语言更掷地有声。尤其是对于Jensen来说，因为他就是个傲娇。”Gen简直在手把手的教他，“你必须的非常非常勇敢，而且不要管丢不丢脸，因为这是关于Jensen。再说了，你有什么好输不起的？”

“我不知道我会不会冒犯到他。”Jared嘟囔着说道，“好吧。行动比语言更掷地有声。那我是不是应该拿着个喇叭站在他窗外然后对他告白？”

Gen皱了皱鼻。“我说的是行动，不是老电影里的俗气剧情。”

如果Jared现在心情不是这么糟糕，他肯定会因为Gen脸上的表情笑出声。“我在努力。我从来没有试过弥补追回一个我喜欢的人。其实真的，我从来没有真的喜欢过一个人。没有人像他。”

“嗷呜，”Gen发出了可爱的声音，“现在见鬼的抓紧时间。我们要去解决你自己挑起的大灾难了。”

结果，Gen解决问题的主意是开车把Jared送到Jensen家，非常勇猛的摁下门铃，然后她飞快的跑路了。留下Jared一个人傻了眼的站在门口，等着有人来开门。

当门被转开时，Chris站在门的一侧。而当他看到Jared，他的眼里闪过的只有杀意。他没有邀请Jared进门。“给我一个非常好的理由为什么我不应该把你揍成肉饼。”

Jared咽了咽唾液。“我没有什么理由。我伤害了Jensen。我是来道歉的。”

Chris冷笑了一声。“说声对不起不会改变任何事情，美人。”听到Gen常说的昵称带着这样浓浓的恶意只让Jared更害怕了。

“我很抱歉。但是我和Sophia之间什么都没发生，什么都没有！”

Chris怒视着他。“走进楼上的房间的唯一一个理由只有做爱，那地方可不是用来聊八卦和时尚服装的！你他妈该走了。”

就在Jared几乎要转身逃走的时候，Jensen的声音传了过来。“Chris？是谁？”

他的声音就足够让Jared继续站在那里。他想起了他为什么会在这里。Jensen对于他来说意味着整个世界，所以在他和Jensen说上话之前他绝对不会走。“我哪都不去。”Jared坚定的说。

Chris轻蔑的笑着。“瞧瞧谁长了豹子胆了。但是你这样做没有任何好处。他妈的给我滚开。”

“Chris，说真的，谁来了？”Jensen朝门口走去，当他看见是Jared站在门口时，他脸上的瞬间失去了血色。“噢。”

Jared想努力往前走但是Chris挡住了他。“Jensen，求求你，听我说完。”

Jensen咬住了嘴唇。Jared和Chris都看得出来他想说好。“Jensen，别在他身上浪费时间了。”

Jared的眼睛从来就没离开过Jensen，Jensen也同样。“Jensen，求你了。”Jared恳求道，“就五分钟。”

Jensen在屈服了。Jared能从他那双绿眼睛里看得出来。Jared还把Jensen的红眼眶看的一清二楚，他暗自想到，我让Jensen哭了。这让他觉得更加难过，胃里翻江倒海。Jensen几乎是绝望的看着Chris。Chris愤怒的低吼了一声，但是依旧退到了一旁让Jared进来。

他这辈子从没这么开心过。

“五分钟，”Chris咆哮着说，“然后我就会把你的屁股从这里拖出去。”Jared点了点头，Chris就留下他们两个独自面对彼此。

Jensen的眼睛重新变得空洞起来，Jared读不懂他此刻想什么。所以他就只好开始说话了。“呃，所以说我欠你一个道歉。事实上我欠你太多了，不过我还是先从道歉开始吧。我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。我发誓，什么都没发生。什么都没发生。我不想和她在一起。我不想和除了你的任何人在一起。没有任何人——或者任何事能让我更开心。Megan说我想你的时候的表情就像一只得了相思病的小狗。”

“Steve也对我说了一样的话。”Jensen喃喃着开口，“在比赛的时候。当我在观众席里找到你的时候。”他眼睛里那堵墙正在崩塌，Jared看到躲在墙后的是伤害疼痛和渴望。“我在派对的时候本来要告诉你的。我本来要告诉你我的想法。Danni和我重归于好了然后我本来打算接着去找你然后——”Jensen的声音都快碎了。“然后你在吻她。”

“我感觉糟糕极了。拜托，相信我。我差劲极了而且我是那么的想要你。每次我看见你我都想要你。我以为你和Danneel是复合了，所以我就有点一时冲动。”

Jensen的眼睛里闪过一丝愤怒。“哪怕在我说了那么多之后，哪怕在我试着吻你之后，你还觉得我会选她？随便你把其他事情想得多糟糕，Jared，但是我不敢相信你会这么认为。”

“我不是这个意思，”Jared急躁慌乱的几乎是用尽最后一丝力气哭喊，“我知道你是个好人，你人实在是太好了，所以我……所以这就是为什么我如此爱你。”

这是第一次Jared对Jensen这么说，真真正正的承认，而Jensen略带震惊的盯着他。“噢，”Jensen说道，“你认真的？”

“我当然是认真的，笨蛋！”Jared向前了一步，“我怎么能做到了解真正的你却不爱上你？”

“我不——只是昨晚——你……你有没有？和Sophia？”

Jared笑了。“我是弯的。百分百。每次我看着她我都在想你。”

在Jared能再多说什么之前，他得到了满满一怀抱的Jensen，紧贴着依靠着他，就好像他是Jensen维持生命的必须。Jensen在Jared的胸膛里含糊地说了些什么，但实在是难让人听清，Jared问道，“什么？”

Jensen抬头望着他，眼睛里写满了狡黠却真挚的爱意。“我想我可能喜欢上你了。”


	18. You Can Run, But You Can’t Hide(Your Feelings) 你可以逃避，但是你藏不了（你的感受）

Jared大概停止呼吸了。好几分钟。“真的？”他尖声问道。

Jensen被他紧张滑稽的语调逗乐了，捏了捏Jared。“真的。”他的头轻轻地靠到了Jared的锁骨上。“我猜是因为你又蠢萌又善良又超级棒。而且，嗯，很性感。”Jensen脸上的温度慢慢上升，Jared觉得他对Jensen无可救药的迷恋又加深了。他笑着抱紧了Jensen，绿色的眼睛闪烁着光。

“从来没想到……”Jared的下巴抵着Jensen的头。

“是啊，”Jensen同意道，“我也没想过。不过我很高兴这发生了。”

Jared听到有人清了清喉咙的声音，他看见Chris倚在墙上。“五分钟到了。”

Jensen没有让Jared松开怀抱的意思。“他会留下来。”

“啥？Jensen——”

Jensen摇了摇头。“放轻松。他和Sophia什么都没发生。这是个误会。”Jensen抬头眼神带着无限笑意的看着Jared。“他爱我。”

Chris发出了一声干呕。“能不能别这么……秀恩爱。我才不需要被闪瞎。”

“别嫉妒，Chris。”Jensen摆出一副柔情的样子。“我的心还是属于你的。”他滑出Jared的怀抱，勾住了Chris。

Chris翻了个白眼。“某个人要吃醋了。”

Jensen朝Jared眨了眨眼。“他可大方了。我才不会笨到放他走。”

当Jensen的胳膊神不知鬼不觉的绕到Jared的腰上时，Jared满脸通红。Chris再次目睹了他们秀恩爱，对Jared说道，“如果你伤害了他，我会在你睡觉的时候把你的蛋蛋割掉。”

Jensen噗嗤一声笑了。“别听他的。他永远不会做伤害你的事了。”

“你怎么知道呢。我可能会的。”

Jensen朝Chris摆了摆手。“嘘。我要好好享受这个时刻。”

“我真不知道哪个更糟糕：一个迪士尼电影的马拉松还是看着你们两在厨房里摸来摸去。”

“走开，Chris！”Jensen涨红着脸抗议道。Jared觉得这可爱极了。当Chris离开厨房时，Jensen又一次把自己包裹在Jared的怀抱里。“他，呃，有点，Chris。”

“相信我，我已经和Chris打过很多交道了。”Jared脱口而出。

Jensen在他怀里僵硬了一下，又很快放松下来。“他会习惯我们的。我们在一起了。我得说既然什么都没发生，我对Sophia也是反应过激了。”

Jared的胃传来一丝罪恶感。他没说Sophia给了他一个口交的事。但是Jensen不需要知道这个。

Jensen把Jared带去了他朋友都在的房间。Danneel给了他一个明亮的笑容。“嘿，Jared。”

好吧。什么鬼。Jared的惊讶表情估计是太明显了，Danneel不好意思的笑了笑，“恩，我之前不算是个友好的朋友。但是如果你能让Jensen幸福……”她挪了挪，给Jared腾出来了一个位置，“只是别再伤害他了。他依旧是我最好的朋友。”

Jared点了点头。“好的女士。”

Danneel快活的笑了。“我喜欢他，Jennybean。”

“Jennybean？”Jared挑眉望向Jensen。

“你要敢叫我那个你就完蛋了，”Jensen警告道，“我实在是阻止不了他们，但这不意味着我允许你乱叫。”

“好吧好吧。”Jared回复道。Jensen还是气鼓鼓的瞪着他，但是当Jared把头侧到Jensen头上时他的怒气就消失的无影无踪了。

Chris呻吟道。“现在他们是不是一直要这样秀恩爱了？”

Jared和Jensen都笑了。

 

秘密总有流出去的办法。

Jared和Jensen接下来的周六周日都黏在一起。日子行云流水般过得飞快。这就像他们之前刚刚变成朋友时一起上辅导课一样轻松，而且临近毕业，布置下来的作业变得越来越少，Jared的高中生活从来没想这个周末一样无忧无虑过。

所以Jared应该知道美好的往往不会长久。

周一早上Jensen给他发短信了，早上好，懒虫。一会儿见。

Jared告诉他开车的时候不要发短信，打算在学校门口的台阶那儿等他。

当Jensen看到Jared在等他的时候，他整张脸蛋都明亮起来了，他一路小跑过去。“嘿。”Jensen气喘吁吁的说。

Jared对于Jensen也喜欢他这个事情还有点不敢相信，所以本来到嘴边的“嘿”变成了奇怪而小声的嘟囔。

Jensen大笑着用胳膊勾住Jared脖子。“我也很高兴见到你。”

Jared把其他人的目光看的一清二楚。有的是迷惑，有的是恶心，而有的——大多是是女生——看他们的眼神就好像看到了世界上最可爱的东西。

Jared也搂住Jensen说道，“我真的很开心见到你。只是不相信这一切是真的。”

Jensen笑着把他推开。“好吧，我是真的。我在这里。而我哪也不会去。我认定你了，Jay。”

Jared的心脏都要化成一滩水了，他把Jensen拉近另一个怀抱里，在Jensen发出好听的笑声时也勾起嘴角。

当他们走进学校的时候，Jensen真的牵起了Jared的手。他们很快就被Gen和Danneel逮住了。“一对崭新的黄金情侣！能不能别再这么可爱了。”Danneel兴奋地都快尖叫了。她抱了抱他们两个，可是Jared一下子还没习惯这个全新的，甜蜜的，有魅力的Danneel，尽管她不停地重复说，“Danni，甜心，我的朋友都这么叫我。”

Jensen吐了吐舌头。“你嫉妒了嘛？”

Danneel——不，Danni，对着Jensen皱了皱鼻子。“你太美了，你的男朋友也太美了。这不公平。”

Jensen抱住了Jared的腰。“能拥有他我实在是太幸运了。”

“呃！”Danneel高呼道，“能不能。别。这么。可爱了！”

Gen不禁笑出了声。“我猜她爱上了你们两个。”

“没错，”Danneel坦白说道，“我想我会去搞一张合法证婚人的证明，然后就地举行你们的结婚典礼。这一定会发生的。我非常期待。”Danneel念叨着走去了计算机房，Jared看了眼Jensen。

“她，呃，认真的？”

“应该不是，”Jensen漫不经心地回复道，“不过谁知道呢？”

Jared看着Danneel蹦蹦跳跳离去的身影。“我不知道我会不会想让Danneel帮我结婚。”

“是啊。她估计全程都只会尖叫和拼命拍我们两个的照片。”

当Jared注意到时间时皱了皱眉。“我们该去上课了。”

Jensen叹了口气。“我们能翘掉吗？”Jared朝Jensen瞪了一眼，Jensen只能服软道，“开玩笑啦，开玩笑。”

Jensen亲了亲Jared的脸颊，他能感到他的脸上已经开始涨红。“呃。”

“你慌张不安的样子超可爱，”Jensen说道，“历史课见。给我留个位子。”

Jared知道当Jensen转身走去上课的时候他就傻傻的站在那里，笑得跟个痴呆一样。Gen的偷笑声传来。“你痴迷恋爱的样子真是太恶心了。”

“那你也没停止偷窥我们。”Jared反驳道。

“说的没错，但是我的辩护是，盯着两个我认识的最性感的人约会，这事可不能怪我。这太火辣了。”

Jared皱了皱鼻子。“我不知道这算表扬还是冒犯。”

“表扬。永远是表扬。”一个熟悉但并不非常友好的声音说道。

Jared转身看见Tom一副天下第一的自大模样靠在柜子上。“呃，嗨。”Jared咕哝道。

Gen瞪着Tom。“Tom，我警告你。”

Tom举起双手一副无辜的样子。“我只是想正式对我朋友的男朋友自我介绍一下。”他不怀好意的笑了。“我是Tom Welling。”

“是啊我知道。”Jared低语道，“很高兴认识你。”

“所以，你在操Jensen？”

Jared脸红了。“我们没有做。”

“嗷呜，你们是不是真的要来玩感情了？多浪漫啊。”Tom讥笑道。

Jared很惊讶接下来事情的走向。Chris和瞬间移动一样突然出现然后用力拍了拍Tom的肩膀。“Tom！我刚刚还和Steve聊到你呢。我们都觉得你应该重考化学，毕竟你上次没过。”

Tom瞪了他一眼。“闭嘴。”

“抱歉，我就是觉得你烦Jared也差不多烦够了吧，而且很明显他比起忍受你这个混蛋，还有更好的事情能做。”Chris把Tom拉走了，看也没看Jared一眼，“很高兴见到你。”

当Chris几乎是拽着Tom的头发把他拖走后，Gen和Jared一样惊讶不已。“有趣的一天开始。”

Jared只能点头表示同意。“我想我该去上课了。”

Gen笑了。“历史课见。”

事情再逐渐变得明朗。所以啊，Jared应该知道这般美好是那么的易逝。

***********************************************

Jensen居然真的在经历一个棒呆了的早上。他度过了棒呆了的周末，有一个超级无敌赞的一天开端。他有了Jared。他能拥抱Jared他能和Jared一起大笑他能把Jared称为他的男朋友——虽然他们两个人谁都还没用这个词呢——不过他们也没人退缩，或者在高中社交圈遭到什么排挤。

但是当然了事情总会有下坡的。也许这是Danneel的阴谋呢。Jensen发现一旦他刚刚开始习惯幸福生活，它就会从他身边被夺走。整个宇宙完全就是在耍他。

第一节课还不错。甚至可以说完美。虽然听到女生们朝他起哄或者男生朝他翻白眼有点难为情，但是Jensen就是没法把脸上那个愚蠢的傻笑给抹掉。第二节课最终也是这么度过的。Jensen现在开心的飞到了九霄云外，他以为应该没有什么能把他拉回现实了。

上帝啊，他错的多么离谱。

在第二和第三节课间的五分钟休息时，Jensen在教室外撞到了Sophia。他眯了眯眼睛，握紧拳头。看见他男朋友曾经约过的女生，这是个本能的反应，哪怕那根本不意味着什么而且他们甚至没在一起。

Sophia看起来既害怕又紧张，但是Jensen的表情根本读不出任何感情。“我们能谈谈吗？”Sophia静悄悄的问道。

他妈的没门。“也许以后吧。”Jensen语气冰冷。

Sophia看起来很绝望。“拜托了，就占用你一小点时间。我想道歉。”

Jensen耸耸肩。“我知道那根本不意味着什么。而且我没有生你的气，或者Jared的。”只是必须得学会怎样忍住不揍试图约我男朋友的人。尤其是女生。

Sophia放松的吁了口气。“好极了。因为我已经决定把所有在卧室里发生的事都抛到脑后了。他简直为你疯狂。”

Jensen的眼睛从眯成一条细线变成疑惑。“卧室里发生了什么事？”

***********************************************

Jared几乎是跑到历史教室的。他太激动他终于能和Jensen坐到一起，互相交换带着暗示的秘密笑容什么的了。Jared把他的书扔到他旁边的座位上，等着Jensen跳着舞步走进来朝Jared抛媚眼。

所以当Jensen轻描淡写的看了他一眼，然后坐的离他能多远有多远的时候，对Jared简直就是晴天霹雳。Jared刚想站起来跟着他，但是Edlund开始上课了。没人敢在Edlund上课后还站起来换座位。

Jared时不时的就回头偷偷摸摸的看一眼Jensen。Danneel坐在他旁边，温柔的呢喃着些什么话。Jensen的眼神肯飘向任何地方任何人，除了Jared。

Jared能想到的只有他们是怎样从冒着生命危险当着全校人的面拥抱在一起，到不再交谈，差不多重新回到他们相识前的高中关系。

但是这次，这次Jared从来没有这么疼过。他还曾经受过他6英尺7英寸的哥哥的折磨呢。一些跌倒的伤痛或者因为不够集中注意力的足球赛而狠狠扭伤的脚腕连Jared现在感受到的疼痛的皮毛都不如。而且他很迷惑。两节课的时间不足以让任何失去爱情的事情发生。

Jared就只是和以前一样，每次他想联系Jensen时他就会这么做。他掏出手机飞快的打着，怎么了？

Jensen没有回复。他甚至没有低头去看他的口袋，Jared知道他每天都会把手机放在那里。他直勾勾的盯着黑板，就好像根本没有收到什么短信。

Jared的心裂得有些更深了。

Jared知道希望几乎渺茫，但是每分钟都给Jensen发更多的短信。

发生什么了？

为什么你不回复？

回答我，求你！

如果我做错了什么，我很抱歉。回我短信好吗。

最终Jared把手机扔到一边，努力平复自己的情绪。在Jensen温暖舒服的胳膊里哭是一回事，在整个历史课的人前哭是另外一回事。当Jared的手机震动时他没有马上去看。他可不想满怀着所有希望结果收到的短信却来自Gen或者手机公司的升级广告。

花了几秒调整他的呼吸后，Jared怯生生地望向屏幕。是Jensen发来的。Jared几乎是发了疯般的打开了短信，手机差点从他粘满了汗的手心里滑出去。

辅导课结束了。我们结束了。

Jared读了这条短信快一百遍，还是不敢相信它的内容。眼泪随时会噙满溢出，然后Jared做了他人生中最丧失理智的事。

他抓起他的书包就冲出了教室。

***********************************************

看见Jared当着全班人的面跑出去，Jensen还是心升一丝罪恶感。Edlund暂停了他的讲课，不可置信的盯着那扇还在微微摇晃的门许久。“呃。”

教室里的人不停地交换眼神。Gen悲伤地凝视着那扇门。Jensen一心只想跳起来去找Jared，但是怒火吞没了他，而且Danneel的手按住了他示意他别走。

她并无恶意，但无论如何这都很让他痛心。谁的手都不能补上他心里的那个破裂残缺的空洞，那是原本属于Jared的位置。

***********************************************

Jared躲进了厕所，朝脸上泼了点冰凉的水。没有眼泪，但是也没有氧气。他觉得他的肺在萎缩而他无法呼吸。在他还没意识到发生什么时，他就已经跪到了地上，勉强呼进一口空气。Jared开始喘不上气。黑点逐渐遮住了他的视线，他失去意识前只听到有人尖叫。“Jared！”

Jared在一张有着令人发痒的布料的床单上醒来。一个面目和善的女人——是护士，Jared意识到——正在低头对他笑，“你感觉怎么样？”

糟糕透顶。“好多了。”Jared撒谎道，“我能呼吸了。”

“你吓到我了。”这个声音可不是护士。Jared侧身看到Steve坐在他床边。虽然不是Jensen，但起码也是个朋友。

“嗨。”他沙哑的说道。他的喉咙干得冒烟。Steve递了个水杯给他。

“哟，发生了什么？”

Jared瞥了眼护士，她很快就明白了。“我给你们两一点时间。”

Steve朝护士投去了感激的微笑，当她离开房间后Steve就迫不及待的转回身。“他妈的发生什么了？你们两个人刚才还像连体婴一样散发着幸福泡泡和彩虹呢，然后你现在昏倒了？”

Steve的话只让Jared觉得酸涩的胆汁在涌上他的喉咙，他咽了一大口水。“不会再有了。他—他—他——”Jared哽咽了。好像如果大声说出来的话，他害怕的噩梦就会变成真的，Jared的世界可能真的就会化成废墟不复存在了。“我们结束了。”

Steve的表情从疑惑变成心碎。“噢老兄。”

“我不知道为什么，”Jared悲痛的说道。“一切都那么的正常。那么开心。然后到了第三节课然后他给我发短信说这结束了。辅导课结束了，我们的关系也是。”Jared不停地抽噎咳嗽，“我们度过了三天幸福至极的日子。事情为什么这么快就变糟？”

Steve握紧了他的肩膀。“我还什么都不清楚，Jare，但是我知道我能从他那里套出点话来的。现在，你就专心呼吸。也许你先回家吧。”

Jared摇了摇头。“我不会放弃的。我上次就放弃了。我不会再这么做。”

Steve只能苦笑，“我很佩服你的专注，但是几句好话估计是不够讨好Jensen的。不知道出于什么愚蠢的原因，他现在估计非常不高兴。”

“我敢肯定没有你说的那么愚蠢。”

“Jensen的情绪稳定能力就和个青春期少女一样差。他会因为鸡毛蒜皮的事大惊小怪，而且不知道因为什么无聊的原因，他就是一门心思的觉得他做的事都会搞砸。”

Jared努力挤出一个微笑。“我只是不知道我哪里做错了。”

“很有可能的是，你根本没错。”Steve做出一副向他保证的样子，“Jensen就是个白痴。”

“你为什么站在我这一边？几周前……”

Steve咬了咬嘴唇。“几周前我和Jensen想的一样。但是他对你的看法不一样了，我想我跟着他变了。有福同享有难同当嘛。”

Jared试着勾了勾嘴角。“好吧，我还得去上课呢。”

“书呆子。”Steve打趣道。Jared很高兴他从他的语气里听出了一丝友好。

Jared不会放弃的。Jensen想怎么白痴都可以，Jared爱他，而且他再也不会逃走，为了发泄就随便和他不喜欢的女生搞在一起了。再也不会了。

***********************************************

放学后Jensen的本能驱使着他走向Jared的车，直到他想起来他还在生Jared的气，于是他强迫让他的双腿转向走开。但是上帝啊这是Jensen最不想做的事情。

Danneel正靠在停车场里他那辆冒着傻气的银色跑车上，那闪瞎人眼的金属外壳在他眼里从来没这么丑过。Jensen心里的霓虹灯高高亮起，提醒他已经变得改太多了。但是不像某个人通过他辛辛苦苦的劳动换来的卡车和破破烂烂的SUV，Jensen轻轻松松的得到了他的宝马，虽说也要经过父母准许，但他们实际上什么问题都没问。

Jensen讨厌死这件事了。

他呆呆的站在离Jared的卡车几码外的地方沉迷于自我懊悔和碎碎念不可自拔，这时他听到一个试探的声音响起。“Jensen？”

Jensen扭头看见了Jared。“你好。”Jensen不自然地冷冷答道。

但是Jared看起来却振奋了些。“我以为——我们要去上辅导课吗？”

Jensen摇了摇头。“不小心走到这的。回头见。”不是不小心，因为我是一个固执的，只会吃醋的混蛋。

当Jensen开始走远时Jared的整个人都郁郁不振的拉拢下来，但是在他能真正走远之前，一只胳膊牢牢地抓住了他的手臂。Jensen很强壮，但是上帝啊，握着他的人可是Jared。Jensen觉得他的阴茎抽动了一下，他拼命地用怒火压下他的欲望。“放开我。”

“不。”Jared干脆地回答。“我们要谈谈。我们不需要去上辅导课，但是你欠我一个解释。”他的声音带着颤，“求你了？”

“见鬼去吧。”Jensen压低声音说道。他猛地拽了拽他的胳膊，但是被Jared死死固定住完全不能挣脱，结果Jensen只是成功的伤到了他的肩膀。

“拜托 ，Jen。”Jared恳求道。Jensen根本没法拒绝那个温柔的，甜的蜜糖一样的声音。如果Jared意识到这点并加以利用来诱惑Jensen那他就是个混蛋。不管，Jared无论如何都是个混蛋，因为他让Jensen觉得自己是个混蛋，明明这不是他的错。

“我叫Jensen。”我到底在说什么啊。

Jared的眼睛快被悲伤填满了。“是的。Jensen。抱歉。”Jared清了清他的喉咙。“那么，你想告诉我发生了什么吗？”

Jensen的怒气重新咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡的浮上沸腾的水面了。“为什么你不告诉我发生了什么呢，Jared？和Sophia在卧室里的时候？”

Jared的眉头皱到了一起。“什么都没发生！”

“哈！”Jensen发出一声干巴巴的冷笑。“因为她今天对我道歉了。她说她试图插足我们两个中间是很傻的行为。她不应该尝试着勾引你上床。她不应该给你那个口交。还有那么多接吻。真好笑，Jared，你居然忘记了提Sophia是怎么让你射出来的！”

Jared吃惊地盯着他，嘴巴微张。是啊。你还不知道我已经知道你对我撒谎了。

“我们甚至都没在一起！”Jared大声说道，“你要是生气我和Sophia的事我还可以生气你和Danneel呢！”

“Danneel是我最好的朋友而且她是我超过三年的女朋友！而且话说在前面，我和她交往的时候可从来没告诉过你我喜欢你。我对她完全忠诚而且后来也没有骗她。我脱离了我和她的关系，想着好极了，现在我可以和我真正想在一起的人交往了，然后你——你和Sophia！”Jensen喘着粗气，“是的，你们没在一起。但是我觉得恶心，我被背叛和欺骗了，你甚至什么都没有告诉我。你撒谎了。你说什么都没发生。而那却是个彻头彻尾的谎言。”要是Jensen每提到一次撒谎都能得到一分钱，他可要发大财了。

Jared慌张地张着嘴巴。“我们没有在一起。”他重复道。

“你让她吸你。你让我以为你爱我，然后你就让Sophia把你吸出来了。”

“她根本——她没有让我射。我们差不多，到半路。但是后来我们意识到我们不想要这个。Gen闯了进来阻止了我们。”

“噢，真棒。很高兴你们需要Gen闯进来把你们分开才停得下来。真是好极了。”Jensen的语气越说越酸，“所以我真抱歉你没能完成那个口交。”

“为什么你这么生气？我很抱歉！对不起！我很后悔！我恨我自己做了这样的事！我爱你，Jensen——”

Jensen怒视着他。“你别以为说我爱你就没事了。”

“我不是这么想的！我没告诉你是因为我知道你会像现在这样暴跳如雷，我真的很希望我们的关系一切顺利。”

Jensen气得面红耳赤。“重点根本就不在于你让她给你口了。我问了你，一遍又一遍，有没有发生什么。然后你一遍又一遍地回答我什么都没发生，你们接吻后就散了。你对我撒谎了。如果你告诉我真相我根本就不会这么生气。我会难过。但我肯定不会生你的气。”

Jared对上Jensen愤怒的注视。“你不觉得你反应过激了吗？”

“不。完全不。我觉得我有完美而合情合理的理由生气以及跟你分手。”

“你难过吗？哪怕一点点？我以为你喜欢，你知道，我们。”Jared问道。

答案是肯定的。Jensen难过死了。他喜欢他们。他喜欢Jared。他此时此刻想做的只有紧紧抱住Jared然后想尽一切办法赶走他脸上的悲伤，因为Jensen爱他。“我会释怀的。”

Jared的表情看起来像他内心有什么分离崩析地瓦解了。Jensen知道是他让Jared露出那样的表情的，他恨死自己了。所以Jensen像一个他妈的胆小鬼一样逃走了。这次可不是整个宇宙在耍他了。Jensen在自己折磨自己。

 

Danneel居然不介意他郁郁寡欢的样子。这反而吓到了Jensen。他还以为Danneel会给他一巴掌然后叫他振作起来。但是她依旧不离不弃地陪在他旁边，Jensen已经数不清过去的几周里Danneel已经这样安慰他多少次了。

事实证明道，Jensen，见鬼的根本没法自己写作业。他其实并没有Edlund认为他拥有的那种良好的工作道德，而且Jensen早就已经习惯了Jared在一边鼓励他写作业。他并不是一点动力或者斗志都没有，只是他心中那个大大的空洞恐怕只有一位帅气的，笑容明亮的，个子高高的，甜蜜的男生能填满。

因为Jared是对的。他们没在一起没背着他偷情。Jared当时只是很受伤而且恐怕有点醉醺醺的。Jensen只是想要相信Jared的心属于他。而好笑的部分是Jensen根本意识不到自己的心情。

“你想的太多了，”Danneel评价道，“要么你爱他你想和他在一起，或者你很生气你想和这个傻逼分手。”

“我很生气但是我还是想和他在一起。有这个选项吗？”

Danneel耸耸肩。“你要是不给我这个答案，我才会吓一大跳呢。对你来说所有的事情从来都不是只有黑和白。你总是处在灰色地带，永远没有笔直的答案。”

“你在说双关吗？”

“啥？双关？灰色地带，和直的——噢，哇哦，Jensen。”

Jensen酸涩的笑了。“有人说过我很机智。”Jared说过。

Danneel咬了一口她那难吃的能量棒，她发誓尝起来和巧克力一样但实际上它们一丁点味道都没有。她模糊不清地说着什么，但是小麦和巧克力代用品塞满了她的嘴巴。“你说什么？”Jensen问道。

“我说——”Danneel把吃的咽了下去，“别再这样反反复复仔细琢磨了。虽然我的建议就是这么的老套，但是Jensen，跟着感觉走。你的脑子会搞砸事情。而对待这件事情你现在就跟傻子一样。”

“他没告诉我嘛。”Jensen不服气地抱怨道。

“你就当是个缓震带了。”

“我们关系才发展了三天就撞上缓震带了？那要长期发展下去该成什么样子？”

“也许这是你唯一一场斗争。你就不会再有烦心事了。好好做一下思想斗争，赶紧意识到你是个傻子，然后就继续你的生活吧。你们一起。”

Jensen摇了摇头。“我不想再谈这个了。”

Danneel耸耸肩。“你的损失咯。”

Jensen失去了Jared。“我还有什么好输的？”

***********************************************

Jared在开车到Jensen家然后狠狠给他脸上来一拳，和开车到Jensen家然后直接吻上他那漂亮的脸蛋里纠结地快被撕成两半了。在求他原谅自己之后。他大概无论做什么选择，都会求着Jensen原谅自己，因为Jared早就彻底地爱上他了。

Jared不禁出神地想着Jensen是不是在写他的回家作业。说不定Jared已经从Jensen的生命中被抹去了，说不定Jensen已经可以自己集中注意力超过五分钟了，不需要Jared朝他扔铅笔橡皮什么的。

Jared想发个短信提醒Jensen。因为他关心Jensen。或者因为他就是想找个借口给Jensen发短信。管他呢。哪怕Jensen无视那些短信，反正Jared也躲在屏幕之后。

希望你在写你的作业了。发短信给我。如果你有机会的话。Jared顿了顿。我爱你。

没有回复。

也许说我爱你有点太过了。是啊，肯定太过了。这是21世纪了，难道手机还做不到撤销已发送的短信吗？因为Jared已经有好几次想要撤回了。现在包括了这一条，给他的前男友发一条绝望的短信还顺便表明了一下他的爱意。

Jensen还是没有回复。


	19. Speed Bumps 减速带

Jensen把手机狠狠的摔向远处，在房间里划了一道弧线后落在地上裂开了。背后玻璃支离破碎的情况让Jensen明白哪怕用布基胶带也没有用了。在Jensen读完Jared的短信——但是没有回复——之后，他愤怒到唯一的选择就是把手机摔得稀烂。

没错，因为他不知道有什么更加健康的方式来处理他的情绪。

Danneel的耐心终于在玻璃碎屑如雨点般落到地毯上时被磨耗至尽了，Jensen其实很惊讶她能坚持这么长时间。然后她一声不吭的挥挥手走了。她也许稍微用力的摔了门，但是Jensen无心去理会那给房间带来的微微颤动。也许她去叫援军了。说不定等会儿Chris和Steve就会被送过来，帮Jensen处理他可悲的，闷闷不乐的，态度像个混球一样差的心情。

Jensen不想听到Chris说什么“我早就告诉你了”或者让Steve用那种看迷路了的流浪小狗的眼神看他。

Jensen很好。

好吧，也许不是很好。但他没事。他还活着。他只是需要时间。Jensen是个感情白痴，回避他的问题，而且见鬼的固执，而且更不用说他就是个胆小鬼。但是为了找个理由不回短信就摔坏手机这也太过了。他可以把这一切归咎于他那颗破碎流泪失恋的心，但是这样一来就证明了Chris的观点，Jensen就是个可怜的被爱情冲昏头脑的青春期少女。

他卧室的门被打开了，Jensen头也没抬的说道，“Chris，走开。我没心情听什么大道理。”

“我以为我会在阁楼找到你呢。”一个甜美的声音小声嘀咕着。

“噢，呃，嘿Mack，”Jensen说道，“我不知道是你。”

“嗯，很明显，”她坐到了床上。“我们能谈谈吗？”

“这不是个合适的时间。”

“什么？”

Jensen把目光从作业里抬起头来，看着Mack，“我说，这不是个合适的时间。”

“是的，我听清了。我不明白的是为什么你前一秒还在跳着华尔兹当着我威风的哥哥，然后下一秒你就又像以前一样拒绝所有人进入你的世界。你每次都这样隐藏克制自己，你还不觉得腻吗？你不觉得，在你明显独自不能解决问题的时候还装着让所有人都觉得你没事，真的很累吗？”

“相信我，”Jensen回复道，“没人觉得我没事。学校里一半的人觉得我疯了。Tom甚至不肯看我的眼睛。Gen直接无视我，我保证，Mackenzie，没人觉得我没事。”

“那么，为了克服你这些乱七八糟的情绪你就打算靠吃冰淇淋发胖解决了？”

“我不胖。”Jensen打断道，但他还是瞥了一眼他的小肚子以防万一。没错。还是有腹肌的。

哇哦，我真的是自恋到可以。

“到底要怎么样你才能相信我不是什么小屁孩？”Mack问道，“你什么时候才能相信我？”

“我相信你，”Jensen说道，“我只是……”

“你不觉得我会懂，”Mack咬紧牙关，“你觉得我不理解你，因为你是高中生而我只是某个天真愚蠢的只会安慰你劝你放下的小孩。那么我告诉你，流言到处飞，混蛋，我自己也有问题要解决。而我的问题解决清单上的第一个就是我的哥哥很不开心，但是他不肯告诉我任何事情！”

“我很抱歉。”

“不，你没有！你更相信你那群笨蛋朋友而不是我！他们明明是当初嘲笑你喜欢Jared的人！你宁愿相信他们也不愿意相信我！”

Jensen叹了口气。“我跟他们谈的事情不一样，再说了，我告诉过你关于Jared的事，不是吗？而且我听从了你的建议。”

Mack瞪了他一眼。“不，你没有。你听从了Gen的建议。Steve的建议。我比他们任何人都要早得告诉过你。但是你一直等着，直到他们亲口告诉你一样的答案为止。你觉得这会让我有什么感觉？你觉得我知道你不在乎我是什么心情？”

“Mack，你怎么能这么说？”Jensen不可置信地问道，“等等，我们的谈话从什么时候开始变成比谁吵架音量高了？”

“当你拒绝听我分析原因的时候，”Mack生气地嚷道，“随便你怎么样对我置之不理好了。我还是会来找你的。因为这就是兄弟姐妹该做的事。虽然这对你根本就无所谓，因为你不肯相信我说的话。”

“你先走吧，”Jensen疲惫的说，“你还年轻又活力四射。我才不会把我生活中所有的狗屎和垃圾都倒在你那。”

“怎么了，你觉得我承受不了？”

“我觉得当你明白我的生活他妈的有多糟糕的时候你会逃开！”见鬼，不应该说这个。

“我不是Josh！”Mackenzie叫道。

Jensen没有再说话。Mackenzie的呼吸在不断变得沉重，而她的眼眶里聚满了滚烫的还未落下的泪珠。“Mack。”

“我不会因为害怕就离开你。我不会在事情遇到困难的时候就逃跑。我见鬼的保证我不会学Josh。”

“你独自要承担的这么多。”Jensen呢喃道。他张开双臂把Mack拥入怀抱。“你是个勇敢甜蜜的孩子。”

Jensen没在意他衬衫上的湿润，继续轻揉着Mack的头发。“我不会逃的，Mack。你也不会。但是这一次，换做我来照顾你吧。毕竟到头来我是你哥哥。”

Mack吸了吸鼻子。“你保证不会在毕业后马上就消失？”

“我上的大学只有一小时车程。我每周末都会回来，每天晚上都给你打电话。”

“还有爸和妈？”

Jensen握了握拳头。“随便他们愿意怎么样吧。但是你永远不准不理我。”

“永远不会，”Mack保证道。她顿了顿。“我能，我能跟你聊聊我的科学课吗？”

Jensen下巴轻靠着她的头，露出一个幸福的笑。“我乐意极了。”

 

Jared漫无目的地在街上逛着。他放弃给Jensen发短信了。一切都是无用功，Jensen没有任何回复。他应该就直接给Jensen打电话的。Jared苦笑了一下。他在骗谁呢？哪怕Jared连打几个小时电话，Jensen也不会接的。这个固执的小笨蛋宁愿自己忍着也不肯承认自己错了。

Jared每次想到他有多了解Jensen的时候，一种宠溺夹杂着悲伤的心绪就袭涌全身。Jensen就像个时钟。只不过他是个拟人的，没有数字的，齿轮全部倒转的时钟。你看不到发生了什么，所以你只能双手合十祈祷他还在正常运作，尽管你明明知道不可能。齿轮还在有条不紊的转动着。他们只是转错了方向。

我刚刚真的把Jensen比作了时钟诶。

Jared真是个移动的烂俗煽情段子手。

他的手插在裤子口袋里，双腿不由自主的一直沿着人行道向下坡走去。Jared都不知道他该往哪儿走，直到他推开了Alona和Sam的比萨屋门。Alona的声音从柜台后响起。“欢迎来到披萨摩天轮。我能帮你——嘿，Jared！”

Jared强挤出一个微笑。“嘿，Alona。”

“Jensen呢？”

“呃，不在这。”

Alona似乎明白在Jared愿意透露的消息下还有更多的内容，但她没有追问。“我会带你去个空桌的，好吗甜心？”

Jared点了点头。Alona领着他去了一个稍微靠后的卡座，她踌躇了一会儿试探着开口了。“我知道我们彼此不是那么了解，但是我了解Jensen。我注视着他，和他一起大笑，想要得到他……爱他。”Alona深呼了一口气，“我曾经恨过Danneel，因为她不值得拥有Jensen。我已经原谅她了但是……算了。我妈说我只是小女生暗恋，也许她说得对。也许这就是为什么我这么嫉妒Danneel。”

“但是你，”Alona笑了。“你走进了Jensen的生活，你打败了所有人，让他六神无主。我欣赏你。Jensen爱你。我对Danneel感觉的嫉妒——对你一点也没有。我一开始以为这是因为——噢上帝你可别恨我，”Alona脸红了，“我以为你不可能有机会的。因为他不是，呃，弯的。但是之后我看见了他努力逗你笑出来的样子，还有他帮你辩护和Chris吵架的样子。我从来没有，一次都没见过他为了帮谁而和Chris吵架的。除了你。那时候我就知道我永远不可能比你更爱他了。而且他永远把我当成一个小妹妹。”

Alona叹了口气。“所以我放弃他了。我看着他和Danneel分手。他一直都会来这里。每次来他永远都只会说你。一开始，是说你有多烦。多聪明。然后是你有多有趣，然后是每次他进来只要一提起你眼睛里全是出神的恍惚。他放弃你是一个错误。但是Jared……你让他走，也是个错误。”

Alona涨红了脸。“我没想在这里做什么长篇大论的独白。只是想让你知道，如果你放弃了，我会在你披萨里下毒的。”她笑道，“我去帮你下单。”

“我还没点呢。”Jared疑惑不解的说道。

Alona爽朗地笑了。“Jensen告诉过我你喜欢什么。薄饼，很多很多肉，一点点酱还有不要任何一丁点蔬菜。”

“他怎么知道的？”

Alona用菜单扇了扇他。“因为他爱你，你个白痴。还有，他摔了他的手机。”

“什么？”

“他用他家座机给我打了电话，说他把手机摔到墙上然后碎了个稀巴烂。”

“他为什么要这么做？”

Alona耸了耸肩。“因为他愚蠢的认为躲开你就是解决问题的方法。我给Mack打过电话了，叫她给她哥哥好好灌输一下理性常识。”

Jared忍不住上扬微笑。如果有任何人能收拾Jensen混乱的局面，那一定是他天使般的小妹妹。“谢了，Alona。”

她眨了眨眼。“如果你还需要什么就叫我。”

Jared朝她投去感谢的笑容，在她转身走后就直径盯着桌面发呆。Jensen摔了他的手机。Jensen故意弄坏了他的手机来躲着Jared。仿佛一只潜伏已久的怪兽在他的胃里不安分的搅动着，往上扼住他的咽喉，阻碍着他的呼吸，让他的泪水早在眼眶里打转。

“放轻松，Jared，”一个平静的声音响起。Jared泪眼模糊的抬头看去。“你想要有人陪陪你吗？”那个声音说道。

Jared用力的眨了几下眼，雾气散去后站在他面前的盯着他看的是Chris。Jared一个踉跄的想要从卡座上一溜烟逃走，但是Chris举起了他的手。“我不是来这里取笑你的，或者威胁你，冲你吼的。我真的只是想找你聊聊。”

Jared坐稳了。Chris随和的声音听起来真的挺奇怪的。“聊聊？”

“是的，人们想要交流的时候就这么干。”Jared瞥了他一眼，Chris的眼神里立即带上了歉意。“讽刺是我常用的回复手段。”

“差劲极了。”Jared评价道。

“你和每一个我约会过的朋友想法都一样。”

Jared笑了笑。“那么，你想谈谈？”

Chris清了清喉咙。“是的，我想。”他不住地揉着脖子，“这真的有点尴尬，我想你也应该同意我们最好别在这里。我的意思是，虽然我爱披萨，但是这个环境不太好。”

“那为什么你来了？”Jared看到他让Chris这么紧张有一种莫名的享受。他们角色已经互相调换过太多次了。

“Steve，”Chris咕哝道，“他让我来的。”

“以为你会去找Jensen。”Jared慢慢吞吞的说。

“好吧，那是我本来想去的地方。但是Jensen就是个固执的小混蛋，而且现在非常非常的抑郁。你其实也有点抑郁。这就是为什么谈恋爱糟透了！为什么他不肯听我的？”

“Jensen不爱我，”Jared说道，“Jensen不爱任何事。”好吧，后面一部分没有必要说。

Chris看起来很同意Jared心底的想法，因为他的眼镜眯了眯。“作为一个如此了解他的人，我认为你会知道他去爱别人的能力到底有多少。反过来，他心碎的时候会有多疼。他太爱其他人了，Jared。和你描述的差不多正好相反。”

Jared脸红了。“我不是故意的。我只是有点生气。”

“好吧，你才意识到啊，”Chris面无表情的说道，“你气坏了，Jensen气坏了，Danneel气坏了，Gen气坏了，所有人都在生气，Jared，而且没有人愿意去改变。所以不知道怎么的我就变成了那个中间调停人了。这个，我可不会原谅你。”

“好吧，在我人生的过去几年里你也不算对我友好，”Jared反驳道，“所以我们扯平了？”

“噢，对了。这是我来的另外一个原因。道歉。对不起。所以。我知道我的道歉烂透了。但是我很抱歉我之前是个混球，我也很抱歉我没有支持你和Jensen的关系。我想……我想也许我态度更好一点，他就不会闷闷不乐的呆在家了。”

“你之前说我要是再伤害Jensen你就杀了我，”Jared慢慢的开口了，“那你怎么这里道歉还对我说话？”

“这是Jensen自找的。我爱这家伙，但是他有时候就是个白痴。”

“似乎这是形容他的最佳名词。”

Chris耸了耸肩。“他是个呆瓜。但他也是个陷入爱河的呆瓜。”

“如果他真的爱我，他难道不会自己说吗？”Jared问道。

“不，”Chris不假思索的回答了，“他那个蠢得像头驴的哥哥把‘说你爱某个人等于软弱’这种概念灌输到了他的脑子里。然后就是这个混蛋离开了这里跑去结婚了，然后再也没有联系过Jensen。”

“Jensen相信了Josh？”

Chris看他的表情就好像他在问，你怎么知道他的名字的？“Jensen当时只是个小孩。他把他的大哥哥当做偶像。自从他的父母不怎么回家之后，Jensen就只能找Josh寻求帮助和建议。但是他的想法都差劲死了。”

“这就是为什么有你在。”

Chris点了点头。“这就是为什么有我在。”

“那么，你是把他修好了还是怎么样？”

“我只是差不多和Josh说了相反的话。让Jensen做他想做的事，而不是Josh觉得他该做的。Jensen就像我身上的一只胳膊。”Chris抠着桌子上几乎看不见的裂缝。“之后你走进了他的生活。再然后你变成了他的整个世界，他的心脏，他的意识，他的一切。我他妈是那么的嫉妒。我得努力争取Jensen留给我的任何一丁点友谊或者爱。他花了几个小时就接受了你留在他的生活里。我太自私了。Jensen只想要你。我的意思是，你的全部。你的友善和你的同情心。然后一瞬间，我就不够好了。”

“不是这样的。”Jared抗议道。

“是不是真的又如何呢？这就是我的感觉。我装得像个坏蛋一样，因为我以为我能吓跑你，Jensen会停止对你无尽的关心。但是你没有离开。然后我就意识到，这个人让Jensen变得这么开心。为什么我要把这个当成一件坏事呢？所以我就放弃去争取什么了。当时的我很郁闷，Jensen也很郁闷，Steve为了把事情抹平简直累坏了。我努力说服我自己是你毁了我和Jensen的友情，但是我打心底里知道，你是发生在他身上最美好的事情。”Chris接下来的话温柔极了，Jared甚至都不确定他有没有听对，“比我要好。”

“呃，那么，谢谢。”Jared知道后面那部分不是真的；没有人可以取代Chris的位置。

Chris朝他笑了笑。“Jensen一直喜欢你，你知道的。他自己可能永远都意识不到，他曾经有好几次在餐厅里注意到你。我还记得他的问题，每次都会问‘他是谁’和‘也许应该让他和我们坐在一起’。我把你推得离他远远的，但是他一直，一直都会被你吸引。”

“Jensen那个时候都不知道我的存在！”Jared激动地说道。

“Jensen当然知道你存在。他觉得你很奇怪，而且因为太过聪明就自以为了不起。我甚至不知道他知不知道你的名字，但是他时不时就会看着你。”

Jared咽下一大口水来试着平息他的紧张。“他没有告诉过我。”

“他当然不会。他唯一了解你的事情就是你是那个永远一个人坐的书呆子，而且还在毕业致辞代表的候选名单上。Jensen可不想你知道他在知道你的名字前就开始偷偷注意你了。”

“Jensen喜欢我，”Jared自言自语的呢喃道，“他认识我。”

“听说过你。”Chris纠正道。他脸红着又笑了笑，“不过的确。他喜欢你。他每天都想走过去和你坐但是Danni老是拉他回来。”

Jared还是有点难以平复心情，Jensen居然不觉得他是个没有生活的邋遢愚蠢的呆子。或者，他的确是这么想的，但这至少没有把他吓走。而且Jensen还想和他坐在一起？Jared现在脸上肯定笑的像个傻子，不过他不在乎。

Chris也喝了口Jared的水。“那么，你还打算继续坐在这里，还是去解决你和你男朋友的事情？”

“Jensen不想解决。”Jared不满的呻吟道，“我们的关系是不是一直得这样了？我不停的追着Jensen跑，一路捡着我们仅有的回忆碎片？”

“你仅有的，”Chris纠正道，“而且没错。每天。你必须得证明你有多在乎他，而且你每一天都不准备放弃。”Chris在站起来前冲他眨了眨眼，“不过嘿。这值得的。”

Alona带着他的披萨走过来，看着Chris离开。“他没骚扰你吧？”

“差不多正相反。嘿，Al？”

“恩？”

“你能把这个打包吗？我现在有个非常想去的地方。”

Alona笑了。“当然了，甜心。”

Jared付了钱，急急忙忙接过Alona给他的纸盒之后就如离弦的箭的一般冲出了门。他稍微超过了一点限速，以破纪录的时间到了Jensen家。“Jensen！”他拍着门。“Jen，求你了！”

门开了，但是Mack站在门廊里瞪着他。她的眼神就和Jensen的一样凶狠犀利，Jared心中的渴望像刀子一样割着他。“嘿，Mack。”

“你走吧。”

“不。”Jared说道，“我想和Jensen谈谈。”

“Jensen不想和你谈。”

“这不只事关Jensen！他现在太固执了，我只想和他谈谈。”Jared扬了扬盒子，“我带了批萨。”

Mack叹了口气。“进来吧。”

Jared扯出一个得意的笑。“是因为批萨还是因为我的长相？”

Mack瞪了他一眼，不过她的嘴角也翘了起来。她的性子真的和她哥哥一模一样。“是因为Jensen。他现在整个人都不高兴，我受不了当他的小保姆了。”

“你想要来点批萨吗？”

Mack点着头拿了一片。“他在他房间里。”

“没在阁楼？”

“Jensen可喜欢找法子让他变得更惨一点了。所以为什么不去他最不喜欢的房间呢？”

“真是个受虐狂，”Jared带着愚蠢的宠溺小声说道，“谢了，Mack。”

Jared小跑上楼到Jensen的房间，没敲门没被准许就推开了房门。Jensen见到他的一瞬间脸色都白了。“Jared。”

这不是什么温柔的招呼，但至少也不是“他妈的给我滚”，所以Jared觉得他能控制的来。“嘿。我带了批萨。”

Jensen指了指示意Jared把它放到床上，但是避开了眼神交流。“怎么了？”

这话听起来更像“告诉我你想要干嘛然后你就可以走了”。Jared叹了口气。这不会容易的。但是他回想到了Chris的话。这值得的。Jensen值得他去争取的。“我不想分手。”

“我想。”

“我们只在一起了几天！我们就不能再继续几天吗？就当试试水？”

“我们已经试过了，结果就是你对我撒谎。”

“你在嫉妒吗？”Jared静悄悄地发问了。这个想法直到现在才击中他。

“不，”Jensen飞快的厉声回复，“我没什么好嫉妒的。”

“她给我口交了。”Jared指出。

Jensen狠狠瞪着他。“滚开，Jared。”

“你是在嫉妒？老兄，你绝对是！”Jared忍不住笑了起来，虽然他可能不应该在这个情况下笑。

“我没有嫉妒！”Jensen反抗道，“你喜欢的是我，不是她！”Jensen在话音落地后僵住了身子，不自然的转身面向墙壁。

Jared像个傻瓜一样裂开嘴大笑着。“看见了吧？所以你没什么好嫉妒的。”Jensen没理他。Jared知道Jensen一定是脸红了。“你什么时候才能看着我？”

“也许不会了。”Jensen嘟囔道。没错了，他百分百是脸红了。

Jared从地上爬起来探上床，从背后用修长的胳膊环住了Jensen的腰。“求你了？”

“别碰我。”Jensen凶凶的回答道，但是他的声音里一点都听不出严肃。它听起来像是在祈求Jared做相反的事情。所以Jared抱他更紧了。

“不，Jen。”

Jensen抓住了Jared摁在他腰上的手，好像他要试着推开Jared，但是最终他只是紧紧地贴着那双手了。“我还在生你的气。”

Jared亲了亲他的脸颊。“我觉得我们接下来的关系中，你永远都会找个事情来生我的气。”

“你会留下来吗？”

Jared在Jensen的颈间轻笑着，把气息喷吐在他的脖子上。“是的，Jen。我会留下来。”

“我不想和你吵架的。”

“我是来爱你的，不是来和你吵架的。所以我猜我们没事了。另外，你试图生我气的时候样子可爱极了。这次差不多，持续了8小时？”

Jensen打了打他的胳膊。“你是个可怕的人。”

“和你的男朋友？”Jared试探着问道。

Jensen把脸转向Jared。“和我的男朋友。”

传来的敲门声戳破了他们之间甜蜜泡泡的氛围。“Jensen！穿好你的衣服下楼。有人来了。”

Jensen愤愤不平的说。“我穿着衣服呢。”

“第一步搞定。现在快下楼。”Mack的脚步声逐渐远去。

Jensen翻了个白眼，把Jared一起拉了起来。“我们一起去见识一下吧，那个居然敢打断我们的人。”

Jared被他逗笑了，Jensen还是有点闷闷不乐；Jared能从他的眼睛里看出来。但是Jared会很认真的花时间补偿回来的。这值得的。

Jensen和Jared说说笑笑的从楼梯上走下来，就像两个活泼的女高中生。当他们走到厨房时，Mack正坐在吧台的高脚凳上，眼神看起来彻底空洞了，尽管有一个年长些的十分帅气的人正在试图和她攀谈。

Jared认得那张脸。他在照片里见过，而且从Jensen的脸色来判断，他完全就是Jared心底设想的那个人。

“嘿，爸爸。”Jensen声音沙哑。

 

Jensen的爸爸可完全不是Jensen以为会在厨房见到的人。但是回想一下，这样一来Mack愤怒的语气和摔门声就说得通了。他们两个都没有和他们的爸爸有什么亲密无间的关系。

“你好，Jensen。”他爸爸语气温和的说。

Jensen吞咽了一下，慌忙地找着Jared的手。幸运的是他的男朋友也伸出了手和他十指相扣，他的手指紧紧地包裹着Jensen的。这当然没能逃脱他爸的注意。“这是谁，Jensen？”

Jensen没觉得握手有什么不正常的。“呃，这是Jared。”他想就此打住，但是如果他这么做了就太过分了。“我的男朋友。”

Alan眯眼眯眼睛。“你的男朋友。”

“是的。我们在，呃，交往。”Jensen恨他的爸爸不用说几句话就能把他变成一个只会手足无措的一团乱麻。

“那Danneel呢？”他爸爸问道。他至始至终没有看Jared一眼，这让Jensen变得越来越生气。

“我们分手了。”Jensen简略的说道，“现在我有Jared。Jared，这是我的爸爸Alan Ackles。”

Jared朝Alan投去一个微笑，伸出了手。Jensen的爸爸也回以一个微笑，但是他的眼里还是透着否认和谨慎。怪不得。他爸爸不知道Jensen已经弯了因为他见鬼的从来不在家。“很高兴见到你，Jared。”Alan说道。

“我也很高兴见到你，Mr.Ackles。”Jared回复道。

他们两个人又进行了一番“叫我Alan”之类的客套话，但看似和善的气氛没有丝毫热诚的温度。Jensen最终还是插了句嘴，“爸，你在这里做什么？”

Alan看了眼Mack。“Mackenzie，你能让我们单独谈谈吗？”

“不！”

“Mackenzie，”Alan坚定的说，“就一会儿。”

Mack的双眼移到了Jensen身上。“没关系的，Mackie。去听几首你的歌。”

“我能弹你的吉他吗？”Mack问道。

“当然。”

Mack朝Jensen和Jared笑了笑，两级一跳的上了台阶。Alan正在以奇怪的表情看着他。“怎么了？”Jensen问道。

“她听你的话。”Alan说道。

Jensen皱了皱眉。“是的。我是她哥。”

“Josh也是，但是她从来没乖乖听他的话。”

“Josh从来没关心过我们，”Jensen冷静的回复道，“他不想留下来。不想打电话。我猜这是他从你那里学来的。”

Alan扬了扬眉毛。数年的律政工作已经教会了他怎样隐藏他的情绪，控制他的脾气。哪怕只有一次，Jensen也希望Alan能大声欢呼或者怒吼或者随便做些什么来证明他不是机器人的事。“注意你的语言。”

Jensen更用力的握紧了Jared的手来遏制住他想往Alan愚蠢的头上砸个花瓶的冲动。他看见Jared的手指已经因为紧绷的压力逐渐变白，但是却没有躲开。“谢了，”Jensen侧过身对着Jared的锁骨轻声呢喃道，Jensen感到Jared在他耳旁露出一个淡淡的微笑。

Alan神情紧张的打量着他们。“为什么跟我说说你们的……关系。”

Jensen朝Jared挤了挤眼。“他之前是我的助教。现在他是我的男朋友。”

“啊，”Alan侧身看向Jared。“你能回避我们两个几分钟吗？我需要和我儿子谈谈。单独。”

Jared想要把手抽离但是Jensen依旧紧紧地握住不放。“他会留在这的，爸爸。无论如何，你对我说的话反正我都会对Jared再复述一遍的。你可以省省我的力气。”

Alan瞪了他一眼。“好。”

“好。”

“你不是同性恋。”Alan开门见山的说道，“你爱Danneel。你不能有男朋友。”

“我依旧爱Danneel。只不过只是以朋友的方式。我和Jared在一起。”

“你不是同性恋。”Alan重复道。

“我是。我的意思是，我为Jared弯了。”Jensen解释道。

“为什么？”

为什么？那可有一千个理由呢。“他让我快乐，爸。我关心他，他也关心我。”你要怎么解释为什么你爱某人？你就只是爱啊。

“你不是同性恋。”Alan第三次说了这句话。

“爸，如果你打算再说一次我就走了。很明显我的确是弯的，或者至少我是双。我有个男朋友。我喜欢他。他喜欢我。我是不是弯的又如何？你是我父亲。你应该支持我的选择。”

“而你的选择是Jared。”

“当然。”

Alan用他那波澜不惊的商人眼光来回打量着Jared。“你的父母真的同意你是……呃，同性恋？”

Jared耸了耸肩。“是啊。在我出柜之前他们就知道了，他们觉得完全没问题。”

“Jensen，我需要你再仔细想想这件事情。”Alan建议道，他的语调很明显的透着无可辩驳的意思。

“我不需要，”Jensen回嘴道。就算他听起来像个任性的小孩子也不管了。“我肯定我要Jared。我肯定我的感受。我犯错，一直都犯。我搞砸一切。然后Jared会原谅我。”

“为什么？”Alan问道。“你做了什么值得这个？”

Jensen猛地倒吸一口冷气。“这个”可能指Jared的爱，原谅，幸福或者什么别的。“我不知道我怎么这么幸运的。”Jensen小声说道。

“那他还会想和你继续在一起吗？哪怕他去上了大学而你只能呆在这里？当他意识到你会拖他后腿之后？他还会原谅你吗，Jensen？”Alan的声音保持无比平坦的单调，但是每一个词就像抽打在Jensen身上的鞭子。

Jensen站得离Jared很近，他能感觉得到他的男朋友浑身都开始散发愤怒。“我永远不会这么想，先生。”Jared回复道。Alan无视了他，Jensen伸手拦住了Jared的肩膀希望能阻止他，但是Jared完全没有理睬。“我永远不会厌烦他。我永远会原谅他犯的错，而且我知道他也会原谅我的。”

Jensen，很短的一瞬间之内，和他的爸爸一起惊讶了片刻。然而差不多Jared讲话的时候Alan全程都保持着冷漠，几乎写满无聊的表情，对Jared一字一句背后的热情和认真熟视无睹。

“你不是同性恋。”Alan说道。这次的语气已经不仅是一个普通的结论而是一个强硬的命令。他的爸爸在告诉他去和Jared分手。

“你真的要给我上感情课吗？”

“你什么意思？”

“意思是——意思是——你明明和你的接待员上床！”Jensen哭号道。噢见鬼。

这是Jensen第一次看到有感情真的浮上了他爸爸的脸。Jensen立即就怀念起了他那张原本面无表情的脸。很显然，不是每个人都适合把表情摆到脸上的。

“你个小——你不知道你在说什么。”Alan咬牙切齿的说道，“我从来不骗你妈。”

“那你深夜的‘出差’都去哪里了？你为什么不回家？你为什么要走？为什么我需要你的时候你不在我身边？”Jensen知道他多多少少会提到这个的。但是他说得太多了。他只能颤抖着抓住Jared。

Alan张开嘴刚想回答，但是Donna像女皇般走进了房间。“Alan。你回家了。”

Alan在恢复他的神态前还瞪了一眼Jensen。“你有没有意识到你的儿子……在和另一个男孩交往？”

Donna也打量了一下两个男孩，好像她才意识到他们在这个房间。“嘿Jensen，Jared。”

“嘿妈妈。”

“嗨，Mrs.Ackles。”

“叫我Donna，甜心。”她转身看向Alan，“你因为Jensen和Jared在交往而郁闷？”

“你难道不吗？”

“当然一点也不，”Donna蔑视道，“他是我的宝贝儿子。如果他想和Jared交往，顺带一提是个非常可爱的人，我觉得完全没问题。”

Jensen不可置信的看着他妈。他完全没想到她能这么随意的就接受他们的关系。“你真的觉得我们——”他指了指自己和Jared，“可以？”

Donna耸耸肩。“你幸福吗？”

“是的，当然。”

“那我不觉得哪里有错。”

“这是两个男人，”Alan低声，“这就是问题。”

Donna挥了挥手。“我不想讨论这个。反正你也永远不在家，你的儿子怎么做又关你什么事了？”

Jensen和Jared就像观看网球比赛一样看着对话来回进行。两位家长好像忘记了他们的存在。

“Jensen是我的儿子，我的责任。我在意别人会怎么评价他。”

“你在意别人怎么评价他？还是你在意别人一旦发现你的儿子在和另一个男生谈恋爱后怎么评价你？很明显，那个男孩爱他。”

Alan张了张嘴，但是在Donna灼热的注视下他还是把话咽回了肚子。“我要出去了。”

“一点都不惊讶。”Donna同样平静的回复了他，“你们两个男孩能自己找点晚饭吃吗，或者你们想让我帮你们做点什么？”

“不用了，谢谢你女士。我的意思是，Donna。”

Donna趾高气昂的离开了，留下Jared和Jensen独自两人面对Alan。他怒视着他儿子。“别以为这结束了。而且哪怕你不结束这个……”Alan压低了他的声音，低到只有Jensen能听的清。“你个没受教育的小基佬。他会离开你的。”

Jensen痛苦的喘息着把手从Jared手里抽开。通过Jared脸上略显受伤的表情可以判断出，他还不明白为什么。

“我要去读大学了。”Jensen小声说道。

“我不会付钱的。”

“不需要你的钱。我有奖学金。”

Alan直了直身子。“我要走了。”

“又一次。”Jensen低声呢喃道。

在Alan离开家之前再也没有什么告别的话了。Jensen颤抖发软的身体无力地摊进Jared怀里。“噢我的上帝啊。”

Jared扶着他揉着他的头发。“没事的。”

“Jared？”

“恩，Jen？”

“谢谢你回来。”

Jared低头笑着看他。“我一直会回来的。”

Jensen蹭的更近了些。“我们能去吃批萨了吗？”

Jensen得到的回复是Jared清脆爽朗的笑声。


	20. Little Moments 微小的事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：极甜预警。无虐。

“那么。”Jensen说道。

“那么。”Jared回答。

“太尴尬了，”Jensen承认道。“抱歉你也没能脱身。我爸爸——算了，就让我们祈祷不会再发生这种事了，好吗？”

Jensen和Jared蜷缩着一起躺在Jensen的床上。他的腿和Jared的交缠在一起，背抵着Jared的胸膛。“我们有彼此，我想再来一次我们也能抗住的。”

Jensen犹豫了。“你会留在我身边的，对吧？虽然我没有你聪明。”

Jared惊讶极了。“你为什么觉得我会离开？”

“就是觉得。”Jensen匆忙答道。

“他是不是这么对你说了？”Jensen脸红了。他的沉默不语已经算是回答。“他错了，”Jared坚决的说道，“我不在乎这个。而且说实话，你有不可思议的天分。我羡慕你。”

Jensen的脸快熟透了，他抬头看向Jared。他凝视了Jared一会儿，然后探着身子把他的嘴唇贴到Jared嘴上。Jared满足地轻身喘息，然后吻了回去。这比他们在卫生间的初吻好得多了，因为当Jared结束这个吻时，Jensen在朝他微笑，没有逃开。

“哇哦，这美妙极了。”话从Jared嘴里不受控制的说出。

Jensen笑着又吻了吻他。“好极了。”

他们就这样，在吃完披萨后躺在床上，交换着慵懒柔软的吻。“我永远会在你身边，宝贝。”

Jensen再次绽放出那让人心迷意乱的笑容。每一次Jensen这么看着他时，Jared都觉得他的呼吸都被夺走了。“我知道的。”他亲了亲Jared的脖子。“我做了什么才值得我得到你？”

Jared不停地捋着Jensen的头发，Jensen像小猫一样发出轻唤。“你只是比较幸运吧，我猜。”Jared嘲笑道。Jensen翻了个白眼。“自我感觉这么良好？”

“是你先夸我的。”Jared回击道。

“是啊，但是明显不是夸你谦虚。”

“我恨你。”

“我也恨你。”

Jared努力把Jensen拉得更近一点，这非常困难，因为说真的，他们两个之间已经没有空隙了。“你今天要去橄榄球训练吗？”

“是的，我必须得去。抱歉。”Jared吻着Jensen的头，不快地嘟囔着什么。“Jay，你要是继续这样，我永远走不了了。”

“你就不能说你生病了吗？”Jared问道，“我想和你呆在一起。”他蜻蜓点水般啄着Jensen的脖子来证明这一点。

“噢上帝啊，Jay。”Jensen呻吟出声。“你要杀了我了。”

“我才不想这么做。”Jared在Jensen的脖颈间喷洒着气息，轻声说道，然后又温柔地吸吮着他的皮肤。

“不知道你是哪来的自信，这他妈的是世界上最性感的事情了。”Jensen告诉他。Jared忍不住窃笑。上帝啊，Jensen根本不知道他给Jared带去了怎样的感觉。

“我想这大概是因为在我跟学校里最火辣的人约会吧。”

“恩，我知道我是。”

“谁说我在说你了？”

Jensen瞪了他一眼。“不准这么开玩笑。我才不要他妈的又——”Jensen摇了摇头。“就只是，别这么开玩笑。”

Jared用鼻尖擦着Jensen的脖子。“好的，好的。你是这个学校最性感的人，我的男朋友，我最喜欢的人。我真的很喜欢你。”

“就像，非常喜欢？”

Jared笑了。“非常喜欢。”

Jensen看着Jared，轻轻地给了他一个吻。“我也非常喜欢你。还有我很抱歉。”

Jared开始揉着他的头发，Jensen又发出了小猫一般的喘息。“没什么需要道歉的，Jen。只要你还在我身边。”

“你可没那么容易甩掉我，Padalecki。”

“你就像个打不死的小强。或者赶不走的鼠患。”

Jared把他扑倒时，Jensen笑着还不忘装出生气的模样。“混蛋。”

“我棒极了。”

“你真是谦虚哦。”Jared打趣道。

“另一个喜欢我的理由。”Jensen指出，“我的自信和超好看的脸。”

“自信和傲慢往往只差一步之遥。”

Jensen用胳膊揽住Jared。“那你觉得我是哪个？”Jensen在Jared耳边轻声问道。

Jared因为他撩拨的语气而加重呼吸，他的指甲几乎陷进了Jensen的肩膀里。“你不是要去训练吗？”

Jensen一路吻着Jared的脖子。“恩。我开始喜欢这个了。”

“你是——啊，上帝啊Jensen——你是队长，”Jared喘息道。“你必须得——我的上帝啊，Jen！”

Jensen在Jared锁骨间嗤嗤地笑着，那轻微的颤动像触电一样传遍了Jared全身。“怎么啦，Jay？”

“你要——他妈的——杀了我了，”Jared几乎呛住了。“我恨死你了。”

Jensen往Jared怀里钻了钻。“真遗憾。说真的我才刚开始喜欢你呢。”他含住了Jared的耳垂，轻轻地吮吸着。Jared忍不住发出了一声令人尴尬的喘息，Jensen把那声音融化在了一个吻里。“非常喜欢。”

Jared的手想拼命抓住什么东西握着，他的膝盖开始变软。“Jen……”

Jensen和他交换着响亮的吻，Jared几乎迷失在了快感之中。Jensen的吻技真的好极了。他的舌头轻轻地撬开了Jared的嘴唇，互相碰撞着犹如轻盈的舞蹈。Jensen拉扯而吮吸着他的嘴唇，Jared只能发出混乱的呻吟。

Jensen在吻到几乎缺氧时抽回身子呼吸着，他的眼眸里写满了情欲。“就这样吧。这么多应该足够凑合着满足你到晚饭后了。”

“晚饭后？”

Jensen傻笑着。“八点见。去你家。”

上帝啊，Jared实在是太喜欢他了。非常喜欢。

 

Jensen很久都没有感觉这么好过了。那种待在Jared身边时的犹豫不决已经彻底消失了。他的朋友们完全不介意这个，事情都被解决了。虽然Tom在他身边时依旧表现得十分拘谨，但是当他走去球场时Chris和Steve发出了起哄声。

“那么事情都解决了？”Steve问道。

“呃，应该吧我想。”

“你终于不犯傻了？”Chris开门见山地问道。

Jensen叹了口气。“我大概永远都会犯傻的。谢天谢地Jared这么聪明。我们互补。”

“老兄，太矫情了。”Steve喃喃自语道。“我们还是你的朋友你应该感到幸运。”

“而且我们棒极了。”Chris补充道。

Jensen大笑出声。“是的，你们是超棒的朋友。”

橄榄球训练比平时的还要顺利。在场上没有什么动手动脚的争吵。只有顺利的进程和打趣的玩笑。Cliff看起来十分放松，而且十分开心队员间的默契再次回归。Jensen对于他们队能夺得冠军杯这件事情没有任何怀疑。

他们所向披靡。

Jensen变得愈发自信，开怀大笑的次数也越来越多。当他在带队操练时对上了教练的眼睛，Kosterman给了他一个明亮的微笑，赞许的点了点头。Jensen完全收敛不住他脸上散发着傻气的笑容。他的脸上一直会露出这样的笑容，每次他想到Jared都会。想到他的男朋友。

Jensen这时才想到他大部分的队友都不知道Jared。他们认识Jared，而且知道他们之间的关系在友谊之上。几乎整个学校都知道这个；他们又不瞎。但是真真正正的和他的队员们出柜又完全是另一回事了；站在他们所有人的面前宣布“我不确定我是弯的或者双的，反正我有一个男朋友了他的名字叫Jared。而且我大概爱着他。”

好吧。他还是不要再想最后那个场景了。

Jensen听他的队友说“老兄这也太gay了”的次数已经多到数不清了。这是个十分平常的略带侮辱性的评价。不过他的队伍还是很开放的，并不是歧视同性恋。但是如果他们其中有些人不能接受呢？如果他们其中有些人觉得同性恋是错误的。

Chris注意到了他在补水时不安的举止。“老兄，你的脾气变得比Mack还快。是什么又让你紧张了？”

“我想要出柜。”Jensen小声而没底气的说。

“老兄，几乎整个学校的人都知道你和Jared有戏。”

“是的，但是站在别人面前说‘嘿，我有个男朋友’情况完全不一样。也许有些人不喜欢这个。”

“去他们的，”Chris说。“这是你和Jared的事。又不是什么恐同的混蛋，自私自利鼠目寸光。”

“谁是恐同的混蛋？”Jake，另一个队员，朝他们慢跑过来。“有人他妈的在说你坏话吗，Jensen？”

“为什么所有人都认定我是弯的？”Jensen厉声打断道。Jake向后退了一步，这让Jensen感到慌神。“我的意思是，我是。我没想发火。我只是还在努力接受我有一个男朋友而不是女朋友的事实。”

“那么你真的和Jared Padalecki在一起了？”Jake问道。

“是的，这有问题吗？”Chris有些恼火。

“不，当然没有。”

“我想和队员出柜，”Jensen承认道，“但是如果这产生了问题……我们接下来还有冠军杯。我只是——我有点想炫耀一下Jared，你明白吗？他真的超级棒。”我为什么要跟Jake说这个？

“老兄，我们队差不多猜出来了。”Jake坦白道，“我们每个人都下注了，关于你什么时候会去约会，然后什么时候出柜，之类的。”

Jensen下巴都快跌到地上了。“你们拿我和Jared的关系打赌？”

Jake耸了耸肩。“我们只是觉得你们很可爱。”

“噢我的上帝啊，”Jensen呻吟道。“你也参与了？”Jensen问Chris。

“呃……没有？”

Jensen给他的朋友来了一拳。“我还以为你站在我这边呢。”

“什么？你们两个才是围着彼此跳舞的人！如果我能借机赚点钱，那么，好极了。”

Jensen的眼神在他们两个之间来回游移。“是不是整个队都参与了？”

Jake的沉默已经足够当成Jensen需要的答案。“我太羞耻了。我要退队。我要离开这样我就不用和任何人对视了。”

“我很肯定Jared能让你好起来。”Chris嘲笑道，“嗷呜！好吧，我很抱歉！”

看到Chris因为他的一拳吃痛，Jensen得意的笑了。“Jared会让我好起来的。我还可以给你提供很多细节，Chris。”

Chris用手捂住耳朵。“啦啦啦啦啦啦我听不见你！”

Jake笑了。“来吧，队长。没有那么糟糕。至少你知道我们不是恐同的混蛋。”

“是啊，多谢了。”Jensen真诚的说道，“我不应该怀疑你们不会是最棒的。”

“在我们都要发育胸部之前，我们能不能停止小姑娘一样的煽情了？”Chris自嘲道，“不然接下来我估计就会看恋恋笔记本看到掉眼泪了。”

“你去年还看了坏女孩，”Jensen指出，“我觉得你明明就是偷偷摸摸的喜欢言情片。

“你看了坏女孩？”Jake夸张激动地叫喊道。

“闭嘴！这是个好电影！”

Jake和Jensen边笑边归队了。

是啊。事情终于变得完美。

 

Jared在吃晚饭的时候坐立不安的。他自从Jensen离开后就心神不定的，每隔几分钟就去检查时间。这不可能不被他的家人注意到，Sherri奇怪的打量着他。“你还好吗，Jared？”

“是的。完美。好极了。只是有场大考。”

“什么课的？”Megan幸灾乐祸地看着他。

“呃，微积分。”

“不是历史？”Megan满脸天真烂漫的问道，“你可以邀请Jensen过来跟你一起学习哦。”

Jared脸红了。“我们今天已经聚过了。”

“这是场大考吗，甜心？”Sherri问道，“紧张可不是你的作风。”

“是啊，Jared，为什么你这么紧张？”Megan附和道。去她的。

“是的，妈妈，是场很重要的考试。”Jared撒谎了。这是个满分十分的小测验。

“那么Jensen最近如何？”Sherri问道。

Jared还未咽下的水立刻被呛了出来，Megan拍着他的背。“很好。我们很好。他很好。”Jared结结巴巴的，“他要去上社区大学了。”

Sherri会意地微笑着。“你应该再请他来吃晚餐。我觉得和你的男朋友一起共进晚餐很好。”

“他才刚变成我的男朋友——等等，什么？”

Sherri得意地笑了。“逮到你了。”

很明显他家庭里所有的女性也太会拐弯抹角了。“闭嘴。”Jared嘟囔道。

“噢得了吧，甜心，你以为我注意不到吗。你们两个人只要是醒着的时候不是在互发短信就是呆在一起。”

Jared脸红了。他们也没有这么明显吧，有吗？但是通过他妈妈和他妹妹脸上相似的笑容来看，他们估计是太明显了。“噢。好吧。我是打算告诉你们的。”

“我猜你需要更多的时间来适应发生了什么。所以我就随便你们两个啦。”

“谢谢，妈妈。”

“还要谢谢我！”

“为什么？你做什么了？”

“让你承认了你对他的感情。”Megan说。

“是哦。多亏了你。”Jared讽刺的说。Megan对着他吐了吐舌头。

“一群小孩，我发誓。”Sherri嘟囔着。

“我们本来就是小孩。”Jared说。

“五岁。”Sherri申明道。

 

Jared在他的卧室里等着Jensen。已经7:55了，门铃可能会在任何时候响起。他踮着脚，重新整理了他的书架，检查了他的作业，检查了三次他的卧室看起来还好。这太傻了；Jensen已经看过他的房间好多遍了。但是这是他第一次以男朋友的名义来Jared的房间。

Jared差点就要在床上睡着了，这时他的窗户上传来清脆的敲击声。“Jensen！”Jared尖叫道。他冲过去推开窗户。“什么——你——怎么——疯了？”

“有点吧，”Jensen回复着爬进了Jared的房间。“我本来都打算敲门了，但是我看到了那棵树我就觉得我必须这么做。”

“你必须这么做，”Jared重复道。“你可能会掉下去摔断脖子的！”

“好吧，幸运的是我没有。”

“你太傻了。”Jared呢喃道。他把Jensen拉进自己的怀抱，隔着胸膛感受着Jensen发出的惬意地哼声。

“嗨，Jay。”Jensen说。

“嘿，Jen。”

Jensen用鼻尖蹭着他的脖子。“晚饭怎么样？”

“我妈妈知道我们在一起了。Megan也是。”

“她们能接受吗？”

Jared忍不住回想起她们得逞的傻笑。“非常顺利。我很开心。”

Jensen的胳膊揽住了Jared的腰。“我也是。”他清了清喉咙。“我才发现橄榄球对在拿我们的关系进程下注。”

Jared笑了。“那我就当成他们不介意了。”

“是啊，”Jensen笑了，“真的很顺利。所以我们不用再担心和橄榄球队的关系了。我的意思是也许Tom……不过他本来就是个刺头。所以我们已经没事了。”

Jared的头落在Jensen的肩膀上。“我毁了你和Tom的友情。”他小声地说。

“啊，不，你没有。”Jensen梳着Jared的头发。“我不难过。而且再说了，他会明白的，当他意识到你有多完美的时候。”

“完美？”

“完美。最好的人。”

Jared在Jensen的脖颈间笑了。“谢谢。”

Jensen一直在摸着Jared的头发，他忍不住发出舒服的哼声。感觉真好，Jared永远不想让Jensen停下。在他意识到自己说了什么前，Jared已经贴着Jensen的耳朵从口中喃喃出声。“上床。”

Jensen的手在他的发间停下了。Jared想要收回刚才的话，而Jensen只是吻着他在耳边说。“好。”

Jensen帮助Jared躺了下来，躺在他身上不停地轻吻着他的嘴唇。“你想做什么？”Jensen温柔地问道。他的嘴唇沿着脖颈一路滑倒锁骨。

Jared的嘴唇有些发颤。“呃，我不——这不是，我只是，我没有任何——”主意？经验？勇气？“我不知道我该做什么。”Jared害怕的不敢对上Jensen的眼神，他知道他此刻一定满脸通红。Jensen抬了抬Jared的头，一双绿色的眼睛对上他的。

“别担心，Jay。我们不需要做任何事。”

可是我想做一些事。“不需要吗？”Jared几乎是脱口而出。

Jensen往后退了退。“如果我们不想要的话。”

“我想，我只是——”

Jensen用一个吻堵上了他未说完的话。“我们就只是躺在这里怎么样？”

“我们能接吻吗？”Jared胆小地问道。他刚才还以为他的脸不能更红了，他错了。

Jensen甚至没有像Jared预想的那样捧腹大笑。上帝，他爱死这个男人了。Jensen只是温顺地把头靠在Jared的肩膀上。“整晚都可以，如果你想的话。”

“好吧，我有个小测验，所以我也许应该学习……”当Jared意识到他说的这话有多书呆子时，他的声音渐渐小了下来。

Jensen在Jared的脖颈间吐气轻声说道。“我就是喜欢你这么聪明。”

这直接像电流一样袭击了Jared的阴茎，他硬得发疼。“Jen，”Jared忍不住发出喘息，“噢上帝啊。”

Jensen又吻上了他，愈发火热沉迷。Jensen的牙齿轻轻地咬着他的嘴唇，然后又用舌头舔上去抚平印记。Jared不知道他是怎么张开嘴的，总之他们的舌头搅在了一起。Jared呻吟着两手焦急而粗暴的捏着Jensen的臀部。

Jared迷失在吻里了，喘息着揪住Jensen的头发。Jensen的手一路摸过Jared的身体，就好像他在搜寻着他身上的每一块肌肉，Jared不断地被撩拨起欲望，渴望，喘息。

但是并不让人惊讶的，他没有成功地做到他想要做的事。

Jensen最终还是分开了紧贴在一起的身子。“Jay，我们之后可以继续。”Jensen安慰道，“你棒极了。”

Jared哼声道。“你比Sophia好太多了。”

Jensen立即吻上Jared的脖子，吮吸啃咬直到那里肯定留下了印记。“你是我的，Jay。你明天去上学的时候，每个人都会看到。包括Sophia。”

Jensen的占有欲让Jared硬得几乎可以达到高潮。“上帝啊，Jen。”他的男朋友性感到Jared不知道该怎么办。

“你就是我的。”Jensen怨声怨气地说道。

“是的。”Jared压低声音说道。

“说嘛。”

“你的，我是你的，Jen，完全是你的。”Jared深呼吸道。上帝啊，他从来没想过他一生里可以这么的饥渴贪婪。只要能再次得到Jensen的嘴唇留在他脖子上的触感，他愿意用任何东西来换。

“没错。”Jensen似乎是听到了Jared内心的声音，他的嘴唇重新贴着了Jared的脖子，吮吸着，舔舐着。

“Jen……我要……噢上帝。”Jared害怕极了。他马上就要因为接吻而高潮着射在裤子里，如果这还不算尴尬，Jared不知道什么才算。Jensen一直在吻着他，Jared急切地想要找到Jensen在他身上的嘴唇。不管Jensen吃错了什么药，Jared爱极了Jensen美丽的粉色嘴唇现在正压在他的身上，而他的整个世界都变成了JensenJensenJensen和上帝啊上帝啊上帝啊。

Jared非常尴尬地呻吟出声，他一瞬间担心过他的父母和妹妹会不会听见，不过这不重要了因为Jared这辈子从来没这么硬过他也从来没有过这样剧烈的高潮。直到Jared陷在床里化成软绵绵的一滩，Jensen还在一直吻着他。

“我因为接吻就高潮了。”Jared脱口而出。

Jensen轻笑了。“我吻技一流，怎么能怪你呢？”

“真谦虚。”Jared嘟囔着。

“真讽刺，”Jensen回复道。“这样真性感。”

Jared发现Jensen还硬着。“Jen——我能——”

Jensen的嘴唇重新和他的贴在一起，Jared觉得Jensen用吻来打断他的话这一招他可能永远也不会厌烦。“别担心，宝贝。去睡觉吧。”

Jared没必要问第二遍。

 

当Jensen再次睁开眼时，有那么一瞬间他忘了自己在哪。阳光透过窗帘洒进来，一只健壮的胳膊稳稳地环着他的腰。Jensen打了个哈欠，舒服地往身旁那个人的怀里钻了钻，呼吸辨认着属于Jared的味道。一个温柔的吻落在他的耳廓。“你终于醒了？”

Jensen小声回复着。“太早了。”昨晚他想着Jared的手，脑海里回响着Jared的声音自慰了。之后Jensen没力气回家，所以他就倒在Jared怀里决定在这过夜。

Jared把Jensen翻了个身，让Jensen面对着他，然后压到了他的身上。上帝啊现在做爱也太早了但是他想要这个，他想要Jared——

Jared在吻他。哇，这比起昏昏欲睡的时候接吻感觉还要好。“永远是最棒的清醒方式。”Jensen呻吟道。

Jared笑了。“昨晚我从我性感的男朋友那里学了点技巧。”

“男朋友，恩？”Jensen唤道。“我喜欢这个叫法。我的男朋友。”

Jared笑着把身体完全压在Jensen身上。“我喜欢你。”

“也喜欢你。现在从我身上下去，你太沉了。”

Jared给了他轻轻一拳，但是翻身下了床。“我们得去洗个澡。”

“一起吗？”Jensen满怀希望地问道。

“老兄。家长和妹妹还在。”

“好吧。快点回来。不然我可能会控制不住自己去和你一起洗。”

Jared笑着把他的衬衫扔给他。噢。这提醒了他。“我能借点衣服吗？我的衣服都在我家里。但是我现在不在那。”非常流利。

“对你来说也许都太大了。”Jared打趣道。

“我会自己找合适的。去洗你的澡吧。”噢，Jensen渴求着能看到那副画面。Jared对他露出了一个活力四射的明亮笑容而Jensen瞬间就融化了。如果一个月之前有人告诉他他会和Jared Padalecki约会，他会从头到脚地把那个人胖揍一顿。但是现在的他多么希望有人曾经告诉过他，所以他就不会像现在这样惊讶。

 

当他昨天晚上留下来的时候，有一件事情Jensen没怎么想过，就是Sheri和Megan会有什么反应。Gerry已经去上班了所以Jensen可以少面对一个Padalecki，但是Megan也许会突然转变她对他们的态度，另外Jensen最不希望的就是给Jared的妈妈留下不好的印象。

Jensen刚想和Jared提一下这事，但是他见鬼的男朋友就只裹了一条薄薄的浴巾就走了出来，一瞬间Jensen所有的理智都飞出窗户到九霄云外了，在Jensen搞清楚发生了什么之前他的嘴唇就吻上了Jared的。他整个人陷进了Jared的怀抱，轻咬吮吸着他的嘴唇。能听到Jared因此发出的舒服的哼声，哪怕Jared此时紧捏他臀瓣的手在上面留下青印也值了。

Jared喘息着后退。“呃，不是说我在抱怨什么，但这是什么情况？”

“你他妈的就裹着一个浴巾，你指望我有什么反应？”Jensen低声抱怨道。他把Jared继续拉入吻中。

Jared在交换接吻间笑出来了。“我们会迟到的，Jen。”他轻声说道。

“我们就翘个课吧。我希望你下楼的时候脖子上能有个吻痕。”

Jared低头尝试着看他的脖子。“你给我留了个吻痕？”Jared咬牙切齿地说到。“你疯了吗？”

“你昨晚可没抱怨。”Jensen反驳道。

“因为这个性感死了！”Jared抵抗道。Jensen只是露出了得意的笑。

“我要去洗个澡。”在他去卫生间的路上他一把把Jared的浴巾扯了下来，大笑地听着Jared的高声抗议。

上帝，他爱他的男朋友。

在Jensen洗完澡后他套上了Jared的衬衫——闻起来也像他，见鬼的这样Jensen要怎么才能集中注意力在其他事上——然后这对情侣小心翼翼的走下了楼。

“你们两个太吵了。”一个声音在他们身后响起。

Jared停下了脚步，Jensen撞上了他。“Megan？”Jared小声说道，“你——你没有，对吧？”

“没有什么？听见你呻吟？如果我假装我没听到，我们能停下这个尴尬地对话了吗？”Megan问道。

“听起来不错。”Jared同意道。

“而且你还有个吻痕，”当Megan悠然自得地从他们身边路过时愉快的说道，“祝你好运，希望你藏得起来。”

Jared痛苦地把脸埋在Jensen脖颈里。“我妈妈会跟我断绝母子关系的。”

Jensen窃笑道，“不她不会的。来吧，Jay，没事的。你希望我再从窗户溜出去吗？”

Jared抓住了他的胳膊。“直到我们上床为止，我不会让你从窗户上摔下去的。”

“那么如果我们做了，我就可以摔下去了？”

“闭嘴，Jensen。”

“走吧。我们要迟到了。”Jensen提醒他。

“反正我们已经迟到了。”

“我刚才还以为我才是那个造成不好影响的人。”Jensen打趣道。

“恩，你传染给我的。”Jared赌气道。Jensen拉着他碰上他的唇，然后他们足足有一分钟和整个世界脱轨了，只是不停地吻着感受着彼此的身体。爱和投入，好吧，和欲望。但是Jensen怎么可能不对他的男朋友产生欲望？他太英俊了。

一声清喉咙的咳嗽让两人瞬间分开了。他们互相从对方身边跳开，当看到Sherri站在走廊尽头是Jared和Jensen都脸红了。“早上好Jared。早上好Jensen。”Sherri说道。“睡得好吗？”

Jensen的脸更红了，只能让Jared接话。“我们，呃，他过来——”

“昨天晚上？是的我知道。现在快下楼吧。我做好早餐了，拿着快去上学。你们两个都是。”

“谢了，妈妈。”Jared小声嘟囔着。

“谢谢你，女士。”Jensen附和道。

“叫我Sherri，甜心。”

Jared翻了个白眼，把Jensen拉下楼。“拜拜，妈！”

“回见男孩们！”

“还有Jensen，如果你还要再留下来过夜的话帮我买副耳塞！”Megan补充道。

Jensen看着Jared懊恼的表情忍不住笑了出来。好吧，他已经适应了他有个男朋友的事实。

 

Jensen昨天晚上是开车来的，他把车停了路边，以至于不会太引人注目。“想要我开车送你上学吗？”Jensen提议道。

Jared的目光还依依不舍地停留在Jensen那辆好看的车上。“呃，当然了。”

Jensen注意到了Jared的专注。“就只是辆蠢车。”Jensen小声说道。

Jared意识到他冷落了Jensen。“这是你的车。我不觉得关于你的任何事是愚蠢的。我觉得这一切都好的不可思议。因为你。”

“就会拍马屁。”Jensen嘟囔着。但是他的嘴巴抿起了小小的微笑，Jared如释重负的松了口气。

Jared在车里忍不住伸出手拂过皮制的座椅，还不停地调着收音机直到Jensen打了打他的手。“你就像个小孩。”

Jared朝他傻笑着。“那你就是个不开心的家长。”

“恨你。”

“想得美，Ackles。”

Danneel和Gen已经在等他们了，Chris和Steve也等在Jensen车位边。Tom很让人在意地缺席了，这让Jared攥了攥自己的手。当Jensen下车时Chris几乎要跳到他身上了。“愚蠢的混蛋，我就不应该去找你的男朋友然后劝他去追回你！你应该自己长点胆子去找他！”

“从我身上下去。”Jensen推开了他的朋友。“算我欠你的。所以，谢谢。”

Chris傲慢的大笑道。“Jensen Ackles欠我债。我可得好好记住这事。”他得意地看着Jared。

“你为什么不能自己来找我？”Jensen问Jared。

“你为什么不能自己来找我？”

Jensen瞪了他一眼，和每一次他想不出来怎么反驳时的表情一样。Jared觉得这真是无限制的可爱，他忍不住去吻着Jensen直到微怒从他的脸上消失。Jensen发出了一声简短的声音来抵抗，但是很快他就沉沦在吻里了。

“我恨你，”当嘴唇分开时Jensen呢喃地说道，“你为什么就不让我难过？”

“因为你笑的时候我更喜欢你。”

“明白了。”

当Jared想起来他们所有的朋友还在场时，他的脸红透了。“那么……上课？”  
Gen和Danneel笑了。“我宁愿接着看你们亲热。”Danneel诚实的说。

“你不会再见到了，”Jensen回复道，“赶紧去上你的表演或者随便什么课吧。”

“英语课，Jenny，英语。”

Chris和Steve挥手道别，Chris还高呼着，“吻痕不错，Jared！”他们离开后Jensen明亮的笑容终于黯淡下去了。“他不再想和我扯上关系了。”

他不在说Chris。Jared揉着他的胳膊。“Tom会明白过来的。”

“我没有你该怎么办？”Jensen问道。

Jared沉醉在Jensen双眸中真诚的爱意里了。“你永远不会知道的。”Jared回复道。

“娘唧唧的。”Jensen喃喃低语道，吻上了Jared。

“这就是为什么你爱我。”Jared回复道。在他意识到他说了什么之后他愣了愣。他们才在一起约会差不多三天，他还根本不够资格说什么Jensen爱上他了，他迫切地希望能撤销刚才说的那句话。

Jensen贴在Jared嘴上的嘴唇勾起了弧度。“好吧。这就是为什么我爱你。”

好吧，也许Jared可以这么说。


	21. Nothing Says Love Like Teasing 调情说爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：这章更像PG-13，每次涉及到黄的时候我描写的情节并不是特别多，所以没有什么特别污的内容。但是如果你想看非常腻的甜的话可以期待一下。

Jensen开心得有点轻飘飘的。他和Jared不再吵架了。如果Jensen再克制一下自己的脾气也许他们永远都不会吵架了。不过，正如Chris指出的，Jensen总是倾向于搞砸自己的事情。一半的时间Jensen甚至都不会意识到他见鬼的在犯错；他真的不擅长交际，或者意识到他自己在交好运。

 

他绝对不会让Jared离开的。Jensen知道Jared是这辈子仅此一次绝无仅有的机会，哪怕Jensen搞砸了他也不会让Jared离开的。

 

另外，他永远有Chris帮他把Jared争取回来。Christian Kane就是Jensen的“保释卡”。而Jensen绝对没有占Chris便宜什么的。他只是喜欢这种知道当他惹麻烦做蠢事时有人能救他一命的感觉。

 

Jensen无比的期待着历史课。他和Edlund已经和平共处，Danneel再也不是他们之间的威胁，Jared能以男朋友的身份坐在他旁边，没有什么事能出错。

 

好吧，也许一件事。

 

提醒购买舞会门票的海报在走廊里被扔得到处都是。Jensen已经买了两张票……给他和Danneel。他怎么会知道他和Jared会在一起？而现在Danneel以为她是他的舞伴。Jensen不想让他的朋友失望，但是他根本就不想和Jared以外的任何人一起去。

 

也许Danneel不会介意我放她鸽子。Jensen哼了哼声。Danneel是他的朋友，又不是彻头彻尾的疯子。没有一个女生能接受在舞会之夜被甩掉的。Jared人很好。他会理解的。

 

是啊，好吧。这是一个双输的局面。Jensen能不能带两个舞伴啊？唉好吧。最好的方法还是不要去想这一团糟。

 

但直到他走进历史教室，Jensen还一直在琢磨这个问题。Jared坐在他的老位子上，课桌下的两腿张开。他的面部肌肉看起来在竭力掩盖激动，看起来就像一个扭歪的鬼脸。Jensen笑了。他好可爱。

 

哇。Jensen不敢相信他刚才真的这么想了。他的脑子肯定哪根筋搭错了。

 

Jensen坐到了Jared旁边的位置上，回报给他的是一个带着深深酒窝的微笑，就像明亮的太阳在看着他一样。“嗨，Jay。”Jensen说道。

 

Jared用膝盖碰了碰Jensen的。“嘿，Jen。”

 

Jared在抖腿。Jensen知道这意味着Jensen有些紧张，所以他把手搁在Jared大腿上。“冷静，Jay。”

 

Jared把头埋进了Jensen的肩膀里，Jensen能感觉到Jared每讲一个字，他温暖的呼吸就喷洒在他的锁骨上。“我活力充沛。”

 

“你是个见鬼的小狗。”Jensen喃喃说道，“你有没有一刻能静下来别动？”

 

“不，并没有。”

 

Jensen笑了。“别碰我了。我们在上课。”

 

Jared把头移到了Jensen的胸口，但是他的手滑到了课桌下，握住了Jensen的手。“嗯，你什么时候在意过上课了？”Jared呢喃道。

 

“噢我的上帝啊，你在变成我。而我在变成你。”Jensen故作惊恐地轻声打趣道。Jared把他们十指交错的双手抵到Jensen的裆部，Jensen发出一声不受控制的喘息。“如果你打算在课上摸我，我们至少应该——噢上帝——坐在后排。”Jensen咬紧牙关说道。

 

Jared坏笑道。“我什么都没做啊。”他一边说着手上一边加了些力度。

 

“噢我的上帝啊，你到底是谁，你把Jared Padalecki怎么了？”Jensen咬牙切齿地嘶声说道，“你可不是我爱上的那个害羞的男孩。”

 

“怎么了？我不是个书呆子了你不开心吗，Jen？”Jared嘲笑道。

 

“我要杀了你。我真的要杀了你。”Jensen保证道。Jared咧开嘴笑了，他们的双手更坚定地按着Jensen逐渐变硬的阴茎。Jensen瞄准了Jared小腿狠狠地踹了一脚，而Jared，作为报复，松开了他的手，直接用手掌隔着裤子包裹住了他的阴茎。“噢上帝，我恨你。停下来！”

 

Jared停下来了。“好啊。”Jensen不想承认他脸上的蔑笑更加性感了。我简直不敢相信我以前还觉得他可爱傻白甜。

 

“你怎么停下了。”Jensen抱怨道。

 

“你叫我停的。”

 

“然后你真的听了？”Jensen质问道，“你就打算让我这样硬着？”

 

“我们在上课呢，就像你说的。”Jared奚落道。

 

Jensen下巴都快掉下来了。Jared Padalecki是个魔鬼。没有语言可以描述Jensen现在的心情。任何连贯有逻辑的想法都会被替换成想要想要想要。自信的Jared和害羞的Jared一样性感，恐怕只增不减。

 

不用说了，Edlund在课上讲的东西他一个字都没听进去。

 

***********************************************

 

Jared知道Jensen被气坏了，但是他也知道Jensen勃起了。Jared不知道是什么神使鬼差地让他在课上去摸Jensen，在那里其他任何学生或者——上帝啊——Edlund都可能看见他们。而Jared喜欢这样。Jensen是对的；他无端地自信。

 

他刚和Jensen离开教室，Jensen就把他推到了柜子上，猛地撞上Jared的双唇。“他妈的混蛋，不满足我。”Jensen在继续亲吻Jared之前呢喃道。路过他们的学生纷纷投来奇怪的眼神注视，但是Jared此刻唯一在乎的就是Jared嘴唇和他们互相摩擦着的阴茎。

 

“想要你。”Jared喘着气。

 

“我向上帝发誓，你简直就是我的死神。”Jensen飞快的说道，“我们在翘课。”他把Jared拉近了洗手间里，狠狠地关掉他们身后隔间的门。Jared在激烈的接吻中几乎挤不出一个字。“太性感了，”Jensen呻吟道，“我的上帝。”

 

Jared学着他的呻吟出声，把他的胯部压上Jensen的。“Jen。”他试着在吻中挤出字眼。

 

Jensen在Jared的吻中发出舒服的哼声。“现在不怎么自信了，对吗？”他的嘴唇紧紧地贴着Jared的，Jared揪住了Jensen的头发，想努力挣脱Jensen的嘴唇给他带来的疯狂而不可置信的快感。

 

当他听到卫生间的大门被打开了，Jared立即停止了动作，快要窒息地小声喘着气。Jensen脸上震惊诧异证明他也听见了开门声。Jared的警觉很快变成了彻头彻尾的恐慌，因为他发现Jensen的脸上挂着得意的坏笑。

 

Jensen隔着牛仔裤抚摸着Jared，就像Jared在课上对Jensen干的那样。“不能发出太多声音。”Jensen小声嘟囔道。

 

Jensen的手同时是天堂也是地狱。他的指甲轻轻拉扯着Jared的囊袋，而Jared只想要呻吟出声，或者向Jensen祈求什么：Jared只想要他的手或者，上帝啊，他的嘴。

 

Jared想要后仰着头叫着Jensen的名字。他只能咬住嘴唇把所有渴望的呻吟都蒙在嘴里。缓慢的脚步声还在卫生间里回响，Jared几乎想尖叫着叫那个人离开，这样Jared就可以喊出Jensen的手想让他发出的声音。

 

Jared的指甲陷进了手掌里，他希望疼痛感能冲散他对高潮的欲望。“拜托。”Jared尽可能小声地请求道。

 

“拜托什么？”Jensen像只猫一样唤道，“拜托我停下？拜托我帮你射出来？拜托让你大叫着我的名字，响到全校都可以听到，而不只是这个打扰了我们的闯入者？”

 

Jared的大脑已经没法思考了。Jensen的手很大，没有Jared的大，但是大到他能够爱抚着Jared双球的同时握着他的阴茎。Jensen压上了Jared的嘴唇一路亲吻到他的脖颈，停在动脉跳动的地方吮吸舔舐着。Jared咬住嘴唇的力道都快刺穿皮肤。“Jensen，我要——要——Jen，拜托。”

 

“嘘，Jay，不想让他听见你。”

 

当Jared以为情况不能更糟糕了的时候，另一个男孩进来了。他们两个似乎彼此认识，因为他们开始你一句我一句的聊了起来。Jensen的手从没离开过Jared的阴茎。“他们听起来像新生，”Jensen低声说，“你想让两个小学弟听见你求我吗？想让他们听见你高潮？真是下流，Jay，你在课上摸我，还想让我在厕所你帮你射出来。你绝对不是处。”

 

Jared的喉咙发干。他从来没想过他会喜欢任何说大话的人，但是Jensen像蜂蜜一样的嗓子比Jared听过的声音都性感。“太棒了，Jay。上帝啊，你对我做了什么。我硬得不可思议。”Jensen吻着Jared。“我真的为你疯狂。”最后的一句话不像之前那样模糊不清地带着欢愉；它包含着爱意和真诚。Jared已经迷失了。他停不下从喉咙深处爆发出的呻唤。他射在了牛仔裤里，感觉有黏腻的东西沿着他的腿滴落。

Jensen快活地朝他笑了笑。在隔间外的两个男孩停下来交谈声，Jared知道他们一定是听见了。见鬼的，估计一百英尺以内的所有人都听见了。不久之后他们就听到两串脚步声争先恐后地从卫生间里逃了出去。Jared瞪了Jensen一眼。“我不敢相信你那么做了。”

 

“你高潮的样子太好看了，”Jensen满意地呜呜叫道，“我忍不住。”

 

Jared瞥了眼Jensen的裆部，他以为会看到鼓鼓的膨胀，但实际上那一块却是隐约的深色。“你射了？”

 

Jensen得意的笑容瞬间变成了满脸赤色。“说了你很好看。”

 

Jared惬意地吻了吻Jensen。“我也为你疯狂。”

 

Jensen什么也没说，就只是用手勾住了Jared脖子，拉着他继续亲吻。“我可以和你吻几个小时。”Jensen脸颊涨红地承认道，“甚至什么事都不想做。就只是吻你。”

 

Jared的胳膊环住Jensen的腰。刚刚还在隔间里说着下流话的人现在温顺地蹭着他的脖颈，落下柔软的吻。“喜欢吻你。”Jensen重复道，“爱你。”

 

Jared的阴茎下意识地搏动了一下，他还以为没有什么能再让他起反应了。很明显Jensen在又一次证明他错了。Jensen蜻蜓点水般的亲吻和啃咬让血液在阴茎里加速流动。“爱你。”

 

Jensen在Jared脖颈间笑了笑。“嗯，你看起来想再来一次。”Jensen小声说道。Jared喘息着把他的阴茎顶进Jensen的腿间。

 

Jensen向后退了退。“抱歉，帅哥，我有个论文要写。得跑路啦。”

 

“你就打算留我这样？”Jared惊叫着抗议。

 

Jensen眨了眨眼。“出来混迟早是要还的呀，宝贝。”他最后亲了亲Jared。“放学后见。”

 

Jensen就这样留下Jared一个人，呆呆的站在厕所隔间里，湿热地内裤还包裹着半勃的阴茎。

 

 

 

Jared接下来的时间浑身都不舒服。他很难找到一个合适的姿势坐下，避免精液在内裤里发出响声。Jared在吃午饭的时候坐在Jensen旁边，而他每每都在眼神交汇时给Jared一个得意的笑容。“你也许自信的时候见鬼的性感，但是没人玩情趣能赢过我。”他的余光瞥了瞥Jared略微膨胀凸起的腿间。“我赢了。”

 

我绝对要报复回来。

 

***********************************************

 

Jensen靠着Jared的车发热的金属，微微闭上了眼睛。那辆车温暖的贴着Jensen的后背，如果人站着能睡着，那Jensen现在肯定已经进入梦乡了。也许他可以把兜帽带上，现在就睡。

 

揽住他腰的健壮的胳膊和落在他嘴唇上飞快的吻让Jensen睁开了眼睛。“嗨，Jay。”

 

Jared笑了笑。“你今天下午过得怎么样？”

 

“比你的好。”Jensen眉飞色舞地回答道。他勾起脚，用膝盖轻轻地揉着Jared的下体，这让他吃了一惊。

 

“Jerk。”

 

“Bitch，”Jensen回嘴说道，“能回家赖掉作业吗？”

 

Jared翻了个白眼。“我还没有到能不关心学校绩点的时候。”

 

“你是个有奖学金拿的全A生。偶尔要学会放松。”

 

“我有！”Jared抗议道。“全要感谢你。”

 

“你让放松听起来像是件坏事。”

 

“是啊，从来没有人在卫生间里对我说过下流话。而且我真的没有翘课的习惯。”

 

“嗷，Jay，你这么努力当好学生真是太可爱了。”Jensen打趣道，“虽然我并不是在抱怨你的异想天开。但是我们最好在上历史课的时候坐在后排。”

 

“呃，好的。听——听起来，呃，不错。”Jared结结巴巴的。

 

Jensen笑了。“这才是我的Jared。”

 

“你的Jared？”

 

“没错。害羞可爱又书呆子。”

 

“我不可爱。”

 

“不，”Jensen继续嘲笑道，“你就是超级可爱。像只小狗。”

 

Jared的眼里闪过一丝不怀好意，他把Jensen钉在了车上。“那我就让你见识一下什么叫可爱。”他的嘴唇狠狠地撞上Jensen的，让他在唇齿交融间呻吟。Jared的手滑进了Jensen的衬衫里，抚摸着他柔软的，刚被汽车捂得温暖地皮肤。Jensen仰起了头好让Jared在他的脖颈上啃咬落吻。“你觉得怎么样？”

 

“见鬼的棒极了。”Jensen叹气道。“我想我也可以接受这样的Jared。”

 

“只要我是你的。”Jared回复道。

 

“永远。”

 

 

 

Jared在做他的微积分作业，而Jensen在读英语课的要求书目，他的手指在Jared头发里穿梭。那本小说里他一个字也没读进去；他的注意力全都集中在Jared柔软的头发是怎样划过他的手指，和Jared满足地称赞声。“很舒服。”

 

Jensen吻了吻他男朋友的头。“是啊，”他同意道，“非常舒服。”

 

Jared抬起头对Jensen咧嘴笑了。“我们完全欠Edlund一个人情。”

 

“噢上帝，永远别再说这个。”Jensen痛苦的叫唤道，“我欠他太多了。这种感觉太奇怪了。”

 

“你还欠他什么了？”Jared问道。

 

“好吧，你想知道我是怎么没提交申请就被大学录取的吗？”Jared点了点头。“Edlund和Kripke帮我交了申请材料。他们甚至见了委员会里不知道什么人物，帮我安排了橄榄球奖学金，向他们保证了我的成绩会提高。”

 

“Edlund做的？那个恨你的老师？”

 

Jensen笑了。“很明显他不恨我。”

 

“不明白怎么会有任何人，有任何可能性恨你，”Jared不假思索地说道，“你太不可思议了。”Jared说这话的语气就像这是一个众人皆知的常识。

 

Jensen脸红了，他试着通过看书来分心。Jared到底有什么能力，让他变成了这样一个只会脸红的家伙？看在上帝的份上，他甚至没碰自己就射在了裤子里。“你对我做了什么。”Jensen低声的喃喃自语。但是通过Jared脸上的笑容判断，他也听见了，但是他什么都没说。他只是伸出左手覆上Jensen的膝盖，轻轻地揉捏。最终Jensen实在是受不了了。他放下了书，推开Jared的微积分作业，好让他们四目对视。“怎么了？”Jared问道。

 

Jensen不知道。他只是想要Jared专心致志没有分割的注意。“我不知道。”

 

Jared伸出另一只手捧住了Jensen的脸，紧贴着摩挲。“愿意告诉我你在想什么吗？”

 

“你，”Jensen诚实的回答道。“所有我能想的都只有你。”他哼了哼声。“听起来好蠢。”

 

Jared凑上前去埋进Jensen的脖子里。“你说的任何事我都不会觉得蠢。我喜欢你说这样的话。”

 

“我想和你睡觉。”Jensen叹了口气。看到Jared紧张地表情Jensen急忙解释了起来，“不是做爱，不是做爱。只是想和你躺在一起。我喜欢你的胳膊环着我。舒服极了。”Jensen的脸熟透地就像消防车一样，他害羞地缩了缩头。

 

Jared重新抬起了Jensen的头。“你快让我失去理智了，Jensen Ackles。”

 

“我能再次留下来过夜吗？”

 

“你的父母不好奇你去哪里了吗？”Jared问道。

 

Jensen心不在焉地拽着Jared的床边露出来的一根松散的线头。“Mack猜出来了。我妈说只要我安全就没关系。呃，我想她以为我们在，你明白的。”

 

Jared笑了。“她不相信你说的什么‘我们只是一起睡觉’？”

 

“我们是青少年。单独两个人。如果你是家长，你相信吗？”

 

Jared咧了咧嘴。“有道理。”他不停地把Jensen拉近，近到他不得不坐在Jared大腿上。“想亲热吗？”

 

“噢上帝当然，”Jensen喘息着说。Jensen的嘴唇在Jared能说任何话之前就迫不及待地碰上了他的。Jensen从来没有和任何人吻得这么热烈，或者时间这么长过，除了Jared。和Danneel在一起时这一切都只关乎性爱。接吻只是前戏。但是和Jared吻在一起，Jensen就只想要吻他。那些安心而温暖的吻就像Jared在Jensen嘴上压下的一个个微小的承诺和约定。他们的吻诉说着爱，幸福，和宝物。Jensen抽离了他的吻，紧紧地抱住Jared，而Jared发出了一声惊讶的惊叫，随即很快便也回抱住他。

 

这是另一个Jensen喜欢Jared的地方。他的拥抱是无价的。它们是Jensen的最爱之一，排在第二名，紧挨在亲吻后。Jensen在他的怀抱里感到安全，和噢我的上帝啊我是个女孩子。Jensen因为这个想法羞愧地把头埋进了Jared的脖颈间，但是没有松手。

 

“Jen，你还好吗？”Jared呢喃道。

 

我爱你，Jensen想说。他妈的见鬼的爱你。我这么早说这个实在是太蠢了但是我没有办法思考任何事情除了你而且我甚至觉得离开你就会疯掉。这又矫情又愚蠢但是如果这还不是爱那我不知道什么算是。只是想要你知道。

 

Jared环着他的胳膊紧了紧。“你还好吗？”他在Jensen出神的时候又问了一遍。

 

“我觉得你弄坏我了。”Jensen回复道。Jared仰头快活地笑了起来。

 

“你先带坏我的。”

 

Jensen只能微笑。“嘿，Jared，关于舞会——”

 

Megan就在这个时候拍起了门。“Jared！妈妈想知道你和Jared晚饭要不要吃披萨！”

 

Jared翻了个白眼。“你怎么知道Jensen要留下来吃晚饭的？”

 

“你的意思是他不留下来？”

 

“我可没说过，”Jared嘟囔道，“就披萨吧。”他转身看向Jensen，“披萨还行，对吗？”

 

Jensen点点头。他们间的气氛和Jensen想谈谈舞会的心情都迅速褪去了，他重新捡起了书。“披萨还行。”

 

Jared弯弯的眉眼投给他一个明亮的微笑，也重新回到微积分中去。Jensen感觉到一种异样的惆怅，他多希望他能鼓起勇气告诉Jared他刚才心里想的话。

 

***********************************************

 

Jensen有些不对劲。刚才他还赖在Jared怀里甚至提到了舞会，但是下一刻他就开始读他的书，但是他眼里的那种聚精会神让Jared知道他不可能在思考那些文字。哪怕是Jensen也没有这么喜欢英语。

 

Jared想问问Jensen他是不是还好，但是他知道最好不要强迫。他决定轻轻躺下，让他的头枕到Jensen的大腿上，依偎在他怀里。Jensen的手又开始梳着Jared的头发。“可爱。”Jensen小声念叨着从书本里抬出头来笑着看着Jared。“超级可爱。”

 

Jared彻底把作业抛到了九霄云外，他环住了Jensen的腰。“是你的。”

 

“是我的。”这是Jared的听见的最后一句话，他的眼睛逐渐合上，然后睡在了他男朋友的大腿上。

 

 

 

Jared醒来的时候Jensen摇着他的肩膀，宠溺地对着他笑。“醒醒。披萨到了。”

 

“不想要披萨。想要你。”

 

Jensen轻轻嗤笑。“你拥有我，Jay。但是我饿了而且我知道你也是。”Jared的胃咕咕叫了起来，好像是故意为了强调Jensen的话。“你看？”

 

Jared叹了口气。“我有没有——这很奇怪吗？”

 

“什么？你睡在我腿上？”Jensen问道。“不。我真的很喜欢这样。你——你睡着的时候很平静。”

 

“每个人都很平静。”Jared说道。

 

“不是每个人。你看起来又年轻又平静而且这让我——”Jensen没有说完他的句子。

 

让你什么？Jared想要问。我做了什么？Jensen注意到了他的表情。“不是什么坏事，Jared。”他笑道，“你根本就想象不到你对我做了什么。”

 

Jared亲了亲他的脸颊。“也许有一点。走吧，我想吃披萨。”

 

“几分钟前你飞快的就睡着了。然后现在你活力四射的醒过来然后你想吃披萨。”

 

“没错！”Jared说道，“现在走吧。或者我是不是需要抱着你？”

 

“你才是那个刚才睡着的人。”Jensen提醒他。

 

Jared没说他宁愿接下来的余生都枕着Jensen的大腿就这样睡下去。他只是眨了眨眼，拉着他说，“走吧。我饿死了。”

 

“你永远都在饿。”Jensen打趣道。他环住Jared的脖子轻轻吻了吻他。“很可爱。”

 

Jared紧贴着他的脖颈时决定还是不要和他拌嘴了。如果Jensen想要觉得他很可爱，那他就这么想吧，因为这让Jared获得了更多他痴迷的接近纯洁的吻。“披萨。”Jared重复道。但是Jensen吻得他越多，披萨就在他的脑海里越飘越远直到他暗自决定他宁愿一个星期都不吃饭，只要他能继续和Jensen吻下去。

 

“废物们，披萨要变冷了！”Megan在门外大叫道。见鬼的，Megan，为什么偏偏是现在？

 

“唔好的，”Jensen哼声道，“一秒后就下来。”Jared笑着让他的手指从Jensen 的后背滑到他的臀部轻轻打转。“也许要超过一秒。”

 

“噫，恶心。”Megan抱怨道。Jared听见她的脚步声逐渐远去。

 

Jared把笑声喷洒在Jensen的脖颈。“五分钟？”

 

“好主意。”Jensen喘息道。他拉着Jared倒到床上。“让我们看看五分钟能做什么。”

 

***********************************************

 

他们在六分钟后小跑下楼，涨红着的脸顶着乱蓬蓬的头发。他们除了接吻之外没做什么更进一步的事，但是Jared惊讶于它实在是太火辣了。比和Sophia在一起时要好一千倍，一万倍。他的妈妈和Megan朝他们投去怪怪的眼神，但是Jared无视了她们，注意力只在Jensen可爱的脸红上。Jared可不是他们两人中唯一可爱的那个。

 

晚饭并不是一片沉寂，Megan像连珠炮似的拼命问Jensen问题。在一开始尴尬感消磨以后，Jensen渐渐稳住了脚跟，重新变得魅力四射，这让Megan脸颊染红，说话变得结结巴巴。Jared努力咬住嘴唇好憋住即将爆发出来的大笑。他的男朋友太性感了。

 

晚饭过后，Sherri着收拾碗碟，坚持要Megan帮她。Jared很感激她们能给他和Jensen一点私人时间。Jensen给了他一个温柔的笑容。“嘿。”他小声说道。

 

Jared笑了。“嘿。”他亲了亲Jensen的侧脸。“你还好吗？Megan一直在缠着你问个不停。”

 

Jensen在桌下摸索着找到了Jared的手。“我喜欢你的家人。”

 

“恩，他们挺酷的。当他们不说我的黑历史的时候。”

 

Jensen的眼睛明亮了起来，透着狡黠。“他们知道你的黑历史？”

 

“想都别想，Ackles。”

 

“说嘛。如果我连你的黑历史都不知道我还算哪门子男朋友？”

 

Jared低吼着打了Jensen一拳。“我眼中钉肉中刺的男朋友。”

 

Jensen仰头笑出了声。“是哦，因为你棒极了。”

 

Jared把全部的重量都压到了Jensen身上，他的惊呼声很快变成了笑声。“你他妈的很沉，老兄！”

 

Jared没有动，反而选择凑上去吻他。“没有那么沉。你太软弱了。”

 

Jensen低喝着，一下子就从他身下挣脱了出来。“你说谁弱呢？”

 

“你怎么办到的？”

 

Jensen洋洋得意地笑了。“橄榄球运动员，记得吗？”

 

“操你的。”

 

“我等着呢。”Jensen轻声说道。那个声音本身就足够杀死Jared了。他的呼吸变得沉重，双唇迫不及待地猛地碾压过Jensen的。Jared甚至不知道你能不能把这个称之为亲吻；它更多的像是牙齿的碰撞，啃咬和吮吸，还有Jared在Jensen嘴里融化的呻吟。

 

“哇哦。”Jensen抽离后轻声说道。

 

Jared因为这个如此粗暴的吻脸红了。“抱歉。”

 

“别道歉。那很性感。”

 

Jared把脸埋进Jensen脖颈。“上帝，我妹妹随时随地都能进来。”

 

“所以也许你最好还是从我身上下来。而且你快把我的肺压坏了。”

 

Jared翻下身坐到他旁边。他们两人仰躺着，他们的手指温柔地划过彼此。“你开心吗？”Jared轻声问道。

 

Jensen沉默了一会儿，Jared开始心慌了。Jensen当然不开心。他估计只是在忍受Jared。他的身体开始因为惧怕而发颤，他只想跳起来甩下一句当我没说然后逃跑。

 

Jensen敲了敲Jared的胳膊。“你在害怕？”

 

“不。”Jared立即回复道。Jensen还是没给Jared的问题一个答复。

 

Jensen笑了。“骗人。”他凑上前去乖巧地亲了亲Jared。“你怎么会以为我和你在一起不开心？你让我想彻夜通宵听你说话。你的头枕着我的腿的时候我见鬼的双腿都麻的没有知觉了，但是我满脑子想的都是你有多好看。我和你在一起开心到有时候几乎让我呼吸困难。而且现在我就在这里，跟个女孩子一样的告诉你这一切，因为你似乎就是不明白我爱你。”

 

Jared一辈子都会记住现在的这一刻。Jensen说了“我爱你”，他说他和Jared在一起很开心。Jensen Ackles，这个可以选择全世界上任何人的人，喜欢和Jared在一起。“我爱你。”Jared回复道，“很深很深。”

 

Jensen吻了Jared，他的嘴唇上扬翘起了弧度。“好极了。”

 

“恩，”Jared同意，“好极了。”

 


	22. Second Thoughts 转念

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：我不是特别喜欢这一章。我得先突破这个瓶颈。本章大写的没有情节:( 下一章会好些！

Jensen 深爱着Jared Padalecki。毫无疑问。

而且Jared也爱着Jensen。大概吧。当然，是的，他爱Jensen。

然而除了他们之间的感情，Jensen在自己身上找不到一点邀请Jared去舞会的理由。或者告诉他理论上自己已经邀请了Danneel不过如果有必要的话可以取消。校园舞会日迅速地逼近，像是一朵乌云悬在Jensen的头顶。更何况那可是橄榄球冠军杯的后一天，也就是说在那天Jensen宁可好好地放松而不是涂脂抹粉去参加什么冒傻气的舞会。该死的把他自己塞进什么晚礼服或者西装，带上胸花，然后假装融入的样子。

也许和Danneel在一起他会融入的。他们是好友，而且Danneel清楚他爱Jared已经到了怎样无可救药的地步了。如果其他一切都行不通，他还可以到Chris那儿偷瓶烈酒，把自己灌得烂醉如泥。至少这样他不会因为想着Jared而自怨自艾。

上帝啊，如果Jared因为自己带着Danneel参加舞会就不再爱他了怎么办？Jensen的生命也许会因此而终结。

不，那是不可能的。这只是一场愚蠢的舞会；Jensen会参加，努力去享受一首曲子，或者两首。然后他就会觉得空虚无比，因为如果Jared不当他的舞伴，他根本不想出席那个舞会。

上助教课的时候，Jared注意到了他阴郁的心情，其实这已经不算是助教课了，因为他们只想快速的赶完作业，然后就躺在Jared的床上亲热。那画面非常地健康并且非常像中学生——如果中学生会相互亲吻爱抚的话，Jensen不太记得了——但那很美好。Jensen无比享受和Jared赖在一起的平静时光。

Jared比任何人都了解他，太过分了解了。所以当Jensen沉默不语毫无怨言地刷着作业的时候，一点也不惊讶Jared会关切地问他出什么事了。

“没什么。”Jensen嘟哝道，“只是恨死作业了。”

Jared哼了哼。“所以你不像平时那样抱怨，反而是闭上了嘴，表现得像个青春期初期的少年。”

“对。”

“胡扯。”Jared放缓了语调，“Jen，你可以告诉我。我不会评价你的。”

Jensen在这件事上确实幼稚极了。但是管他呢。Jensen还不成熟。“没事。”

Jared的叹息夹杂着恼怒：“我们可以花上一整晚玩这一套，Jensen。但我会一直问到你说实话为止。”

“我们不能就亲热一下吗？”Jensen期待地问道。Jared掷来的一个眼刀打消了所有希望。“好吧。”

“好吧什么？”

“好吧，我会告诉你我为什么这么郁闷。但你不准笑。”

Jared困惑地睁大了眼：“为什么我会笑？”Jensen怒视一眼，Jared屈服道。“好，好吧，不笑，知道了。”

“是因为舞会。”Jensen含糊地说。

“抱歉，我没听清？”

Jensen叹了口气：“舞会。你一点也不困扰我会和Dannel一起参加的这个事实吗？”

“你希望我困扰吗？”

“当然不！”Jensen断然道，“你是我的男友。”

“所以你不期待我会疯狂吃醋然后把你偷走喽？”Jared轻笑着问道，但是Jensen只想知道Jared会不会把他偷走。

“你知道，这不是我预想的反应。”Jared抱怨道。

“那你原本在期待什么？”

“我不知道……”如果你表现得像是你非常介意我们不能一起参加舞会应该会很棒，“大概我什么都没设想。”

Jared倾身给了Jensen一个飞快的吻：“我相信你。”

“爱你。”Jensen在Jared的唇瓣上低吟，“相信你。”

Jared后退抽离。“你希望我特别嫉妒特别有保护欲吗？确保让Dannel知道哪怕她是你的舞伴，你也是我的？”

是的。“不，我只是想确认我们达成共识。”

Jensen很感激Jared没有揭穿他的虚张声势。“那好吧。对了，谁说我不去舞会而且把你偷来跳几场舞的？”

Jensen微笑道。“我喜欢这样。”

“很好。”Jared将Jensen拉近，手脚交叠，如此紧密以至于分不清哪条躯干属于谁，“因为你还是我的。”

“那如果我带着我的前女友去参加一年里最大的舞会，你一点都不会困扰？”

“不，我相信你。”Jared重复道，“反正Dannel看起来也支持我们的交往。我不认为她还会尝试什么。”

Jensen完全不解为什么Jared完全不在乎此事的态度令他心烦意乱。知道Jared信任他很好，但是Danneel的确是他的前女友，而且Jensen无法否认他总是觉得嫉妒这件事有点火辣。

我猜我只需要习惯这种开明的态度。Jensen能做到的。“我想我得走了。”

Jared一脸困惑：“为什么？”

“我得提早参加橄榄球训练。”Jensen撒谎道。看在上帝的份上，为什么一到这件事上Jensen就表现得像个任性的孩子一样？Jared信任他，他却觉得被冒犯了。Jared的表情写着他什么都知道。Jensen开始收拾他的东西，躲开他男朋友脸上的失望。我是个混蛋。

正当Jensen走向Jared卧室的房门时，一只手捉住了他的手腕。Jensen回过头，碰上了Jared满脸心碎。“你为什么要走？”Jared问道，活像一只被踢中的小狗狗，“我说了什么错话吗？”

Jensen觉得自己是全世界最大的笨蛋。“不，Jay，不，当然不。”Jensen拉过Jared的手臂贴在自己腰上，“我只是有点累了。”

Jared亲吻着他的太阳穴。“你想要一个安慰的吻吗？”

Jensen沉入他的拥抱里。“我像个混蛋。一点都不擅长处理感情。我破坏了和Danni的关系，我确定我还会搞砸我们之间的关系。我已经搞砸了，好几次。”

Jared笑出声。“我明白了。你需要点时间。那好吧。我会一直在这里，直到你觉得准备好了。”

“我配不上你。”

“是的。”Jared开玩笑地赞同道，“你配不上。但是我爱你，所以忍着吧。”

Jensen给了Jared一个密不透风的拥抱：“晚上见。”

“你不会爬树偷偷溜进来的吧，对吗？”

Jensen得意一笑：“你喜欢这样。”

“一点也不。”

“撒谎。”Jensen调笑道。Jared环抱住了他的腰。

“你个讨厌鬼。”

“放开我，”Jensen拍掉他的手臂，“不喜欢你了。”

Jared又一次吻上他的额头。“少来，”他的嘴唇温柔地压上Jensen的，“晚点给我电话。”

***********************************************

最开始，Jared以为和Jensen约会是一场硬仗。他错的太离谱了。和Jensen约会就像空着手攀登一座光滑陡直的山峰。他难懂，神秘，时常做出冲动的决定。

这值得的。这值得的。Jared反反复复地念叨Chris的话。这值得的，虽然一点也不轻松。似乎每一天，Jensen都可以从快乐得溢于言表转念间变成猜疑这段感情。Jared想当Jensen的男友，他真的想。但过了一段时间之后，被质疑猜忌每一个细节令人精疲力竭。这值得的。这值得的。Jensen值得的。

Jared从来猜不透Jensen希望他做什么。Jensen很快乐。是的。他会自己告诉Jared他有多么幸福。但是当他们在一块儿Jensen却看起来却想半途离开时，那些话并没有什么说服力。

但他们还没交往多久。随着生活朝前推进，他们之间的关系会改善的。Jared重新翻开一本他原先只看了几章就放弃的书。书里的文字模糊成块，段落更像是乌黑的污迹。

Jensen，Jared心想，你到底对我做了什么？

 

晚餐Jared几乎没吃东西。他说不清自己和Jensen目前在什么状态。他们大概不至于恨着对方。但Jared完全被情况搞混了。Jensen的舞伴是Danneel对于Jared并不是什么大事。他知道他们只是挚友。似乎Danneel几乎要比Jared本人还要对Jensen和Jared的交往感到更加兴奋。

好吧，或许不是更加兴奋。一样兴奋。

如果Jensen对和Danneel一起参加有什么疑虑，他应该会说些什么的。Jared完全信任Jensen的忠诚。他不嫉妒。看起来Jensen原本希望他动怒，希望他针对攻击Danneel，哪怕她只是有想和Jensen同行的念头。

Megan注意到了他的胃口，或者说他的没有胃口，评价道，“Jare，你都没动过你的食物。要么你得了什么晚期绝症，要么你吃饱了，而你永远吃不饱。”

Jared戳了戳妈妈做的肉饼。“凡事总有第一次。”

“你和Jensen闹矛盾了吗？”Gerry询问道。Jared吃惊地猛抬起头。

“你为什么这么觉得？”

“好吧,你没在吃东西，这在Jared语中表示着红旗警告。”Megan指出，“而且你无精打采的。”

“我没有无精打采。”Jared怒气冲冲地说，“什么问题都没有，我跟Jensen之间。”

“Jensen和我。”

“闭嘴，Meg。”

“友好点。”Sherri漫不经心地指责道。两个青少年咕哝着道了歉。

Megan盯着Jared不放，直到Jared摆着脑袋回望她。Megan没发声，用口型说：打给Jeff。

Jared在心里冷笑了一下。放在以前Jeff可能会给自己好建议，但是Jared并不想他的大哥了解到他生活里每一个尴尬的细节。那太令人难堪了。话又说回来，Jared该怎么告诉他呢？我的男友最近怪怪的，但我不知道哪里出了问题？Jensen说过没事。

然而当晚餐结束，Jared发现他把自己关在房间里，拇指正悬在Jeff的号码上。“男人点，Padalecki。”Jared自言自语道。他按下了通话键，听着提示音嘟嘟的响。

四声之后，Jeff接了电话。“你好？”听起来Jeff正在派对里；传来背景里贝斯震响，呼喊和女大学生们的尖叫。

“嘿，Jeff。”Jared说，“我打的时机不对吗？”

“一点也不会，小弟弟。”Jeff答道，“给我点时间。”Jared等着，听着对面的音乐和尖叫逐渐远去。“嘿。我得到外面去。”

“你在哪儿？参加派对吗？”Jared问道，“今天星期三。”

“伙计，在大学里每天都是派对日。”Jeff说，“虽然对于我的书呆子弟弟可能会有些不同。”

“感谢上帝我有你这样的榜样。”

“哎呦，小弟弟。”Jeff打趣道。

“你是个白痴。”

Jeff大笑。“你需要什么？”

“你怎么知道我需要些什么？或许我只是想和你聊聊天呢？”

Jeff不屑一顾地哼了哼。“你是吗？”

“不是。”Jared不情愿地承认，“我需要建议。”

“这就是我为什么在这里。我是智慧之泉。”

Jared翻了翻白眼。“你没喝醉，对吗？”

“没醉，只是有点小迷糊。”

“我可以晚点打给你，如果现在不合适的话。”Jared提出。

“既然你现在打给我，我们就现在聊，弟弟。”Jeff回答道，“那么说吧。”

“是关于Jensen的。”

“噢耶！你的求爱成功吗？”

Jared红了脸：“呃，是的，我们在一起了。”

“恭喜，小弟弟！你还需要关于什么的建议？如何和他分手？”

“不，完全不是！”Jared恐慌地说，“我一点也不想要那样。”

“那么你想要什么？”

“你怎么知道——我是说，你怎么知道一个人是不是想要和你分手？”

“呃，好吧有时候它就是无中生有的。”Jeff对他说。

Jared脸色发白。“噢。好极了。那有没有‘别的时候’？”

“有的。别的情况下其实相当明显。他们躲开你，或者表现得别扭、与平时不同，或者避开谈论私事。有时他们会试着刺激你让你提出分手，这样他们就能逃避最困难的那部分。”Jeff停顿了，“你觉得Jensen想要和你分手吗？你们在一起多久了？”

“嗯，几天吧。从周五开始。但是然后——，”Jared住了嘴。他真的不想提到他们俩已经撞上一个减速带的事。“然后今天事情就变得怪怪的。就像，非常怪。”

“这并没有帮助我理解现在的情况。“

“好吧，他问我，他带前女友去参加舞会这件事会不会困扰我。”

“然后你说……”

“我说没关系。说我信任他。”另一头的Jeff沉默了。“Jeff？”Jared出声问道，“你去哪儿了，伙计？”

“在你说完这些之后发生了什么？”Jeff发问。

“呃，他离开了。说他得提早去参加橄榄球训练，但是我猜——我知道那是个谎话。我该怎么办，撒谎吗？说他必须取消他和Danneel的计划？我相信他的！”

“冷静，小弟弟。”Jeff安抚道，“没事的。我想他只是需要一些证据来证明你认真的深爱着他。就像占有欲。”

“占有欲。”Jared默念道。“为什么我非得有占有欲？”

Jeff叹了口气：“我也不知道。女孩们总是喜欢你维护她们或者表现出十足的保护欲。你得自己在蛮横霸道与保护之间找到平衡。”

“你记得Jensen是个男生，对吧？不是个姑娘？”

“如果他因为你没有两眼放着嫉妒的绿光就变得敏感易怒，他就是这段感情中的女孩。”

“但他不会跟我分手，对吗？”Jared焦躁地问，“他仍然爱我。”

“当然。我是说，我估计。”

“估计？”Jared尖叫起来，“所以他还是有可能和我分手的喽？”

“Jare。他不会和你分手的。停止恐慌。”

Jared深深地吸了口气：“他不会甩我的。”

“不会。冷静下来。”一声尖叫在背景里回响，“我该挂了，Jared。派对马上就要正式开始了。”

现在是7：00。什么派对会在7:00举行？Jared以为派对都是在午夜开始狂欢的。我知道什么？Jared想着。我还不是大学生。

Jeff不认为Jensen会和他提出分手。好的，那很好。Jared相信他的哥哥。他在感情上比Jared更有经验，虽然Jared并不认为他和另一个男人约会过，那和与女孩谈恋爱应该没什么太大差别。

Jensen会是我的死神的，Jared暗想道。

去他妈的感情关系。它不应该需要这么大费周章的。恐慌和不确定占了一半，全身心的投入和爱占了另一半。或者爱只占了四分之一。剩下的那四分之一是友情。为什么在一段感情中，恐慌比爱占的空间要大？

Jared感到一阵焦虑朝他涌来。也许只是和Jensen的感情是这样。

***********************************************

最好笑的事情是，其实舞会没什么大不了的。但是Jensen偏偏把它当成头等大事来对待，就因为Jensen要和他的前女友去舞会，而Jared没有摆出一副“这是我的男人”的态度这种愚蠢的理由而担心起来。Jared如此信任他，Jensen应该感到感激。

相反的是他生气了。毫无理智逻辑的，可悲的生气了。他根本没有正当的理由闷闷不乐。Jensen竭尽全力忍住给Jared打电话，坦白他大概是现存的最愚蠢的人的欲望。因为这是聪明人才会干的事，而Jensen从来都不觉得聪明。

Jensen保证了Jared他训练后就会回去。但是当训练结束，他和Chris闲聊着打发时间，漫无目的的开车绕着圈子，然后回到家用他这辈子最慢的速度洗澡。他拿起自己做的三明治——因为他的家庭虽然亲近了一些，但是关系还没融洽到坐在一起吃晚饭的地步——然后一次只咬下一小口。如果等会儿他去Jared家迎接他的却是一扇砰然关闭的门——好吧，Jensen也不能怪Jared。

Jensen决定再一次从窗户进去。至少这样Jared就不会把他拒之窗外了，除非他想让Jensen掉下树摔断几根骨头。

他现在跟混蛋一样，这样Jared就躲不开他了。他真的得解决一下一些问题。

Jared没给他发短信。每次他们稍微有疏远彼此时，Jared总是给Jensen发至少一封的短信。总是。他开始依赖这些短信息了；哪怕他不跟Jared在一起，这一封封的短信就像是Jensen可以依靠的Jared的一点一滴。但是他没发任何短信。

“我们的关系真的行得通吗？”Jensen喃喃自语道。

他脑袋里那个小小的，听起来像Mack的声音嘶声道，是的，当然行。你怎么会觉得不行？

“我们进展的太投入了，太快了。”Jensen指出。

这叫浪漫。

“这叫仓促的决定。我们应该慢慢开始的，晚餐和一场电影。”

你们的关系以现在的速度发展是完美的，那个小声音打趣道。别试图修复什么没坏的东西。

“是啊，另一个朋友也跟我这么说，”Jensen说着，脑海里浮现出Danni的身影。“然后现在我在自言自语。”

原谅我出来开导你，那个小声音嘘道，我走了。

Jensen坐在他的床上凝视着墙壁。“我要疯了。”

是的。也许有一点。

 

Jensen站在长在Jared卧室旁边的树底下。第一次爬上这个见鬼的树的时候对他来说轻而易举。而现在Jensen满脑子只有JaredJaredJared。他要爬到树顶，因为那里有一个人让他为之疯狂的人。

现在这棵树看起来比蜘蛛网还复杂。

Jensen甚至找不到一个开始点。

找不到哪里能支撑他的脚。找不到哪里能抓住往上。

Jared就树顶，而Jensen甚至连爬树都不够勇敢。

他把手放在树干的凹陷处。他要做的只是把自己拉起来，找到脚的支撑点，然后只需要小心翼翼的几步他就可以到达层层树枝密布的顶端。但是Jensen踌躇在原地，一只脚踩在树上，另一只还在原地。

勇敢点。

这次那个骂骂咧咧的声音不是Mackenzie的了。这是一个截然不同的声音，一个Jensen自从14岁就没再听过的声音。好吧。如果他真的在脑袋里听见了Josh的声音，那这就意味着Jensen要么是真的疯了，或者他哥哥的幻影在给他建议。

好吧，Jensen想道，反正我也不想再继续让一只脚挂在树上了。

Jensen开始攀爬那棵树，虽然比上一次慢了一点，而且当他勾到树枝时稍微隐蔽了一些。Jensen在他藏起来的地方能通过厚厚树枝和窗户偷看Jared。他只是坐在床上，读着一本书。他的眼睛飞快的扫过书页，这让Jensen想起了他的阅读速度有多惊人。

Jensen就这样悬在环绕着他的繁密树枝上，但是他想凑地更近些。他设法拨开层层光滑的树枝，留意着只踩那些浓密粗壮的部分。但是他的眼睛不断地瞄着Jared，并没有注意到他一脚踩空。他惊叫一声，叫喊着“操！”

Jared的书从手间滑落，他从床上跳起来打开窗户。“Jensen？”

在他摔倒地上前他成功地抓住了一根树枝，把自己拉到了和Jared视线齐平的地方。“嘿，Jay！”他试着让语气快活一些。

“你摔下去了吗？”

“呃，我脚滑了。但是我救了自己。完全没事。”Jensen朝他咧嘴笑了笑。

可是Jared并没有报以微笑。“你可能会受很严重的伤！你个白痴我告诉你了不要爬树！”

Jensen耸了耸肩。“我不怎么服从纪律。”

Jared瞪着他的样子就像他疯了。他终于开口道，“你他妈的笨蛋。我就应该把窗户关上让你老老实实从门里进来。”

“但是你不会的，”Jensen说道。至少，他大概不会吧。“因为这样的话你就让我只能挂在树上了。我不知道我能不能下去。”

“你不知道你能不能——噢我的上帝啊。”Jared转过身去。“赶紧进来。”

Jensen小心翼翼地沿着树干爬动，然后钻进了Jared的卧室。“嘿。”

Jared又摆出了他的那个表情。反对和不可置信交织参杂。“嗨。”

Jensen有些手足无措的站在房间的角落里，交叉双臂。“你为什么不开心？”

“我没有。”Jared回复道。Jensen听得出他说谎的声音。如果他逼问，Jared可能会更生气。如果Jensen就这样撒手不管，他可能就没法纠正他做错的事情。

两种方案在他的脑内激烈斗争，Jensen甚至不知道该说什么。但他的沉默不语显然对Jared来说传达了什么，因为他扬了扬眉，重新坐回去看他的书，哪怕Jensen就站在他面前。“我——为什么你——我做了什么让你不开心的事情吗？”哪怕Jensen都听出了他声音里的受伤和惊慌失措。

很明显Jared也听出来了，他的表情变得温柔起来。“我没有生气。真的。”

Jensen爬上床，动作轻巧地把Jared手里的书抽走。“那你是怎么了？”

Jared把书抢了回来。“我是Jared Padalecki。”

“你是不打算让我好受了，是吧？”Jensen愁眉苦脸地嘟囔道。Jared摇了摇头，Jensen捉到了他眼神里的那一丝笑意。当Jensen再次定睛凝视时，那抹笑意已经无疑无踪了，他想知道他一开始是不是就看错了。

Jensen把刚才的挫败抛到脑后，扭着身子挪动到Jared大腿上。“以为你不喜欢拥抱。”Jared说道。这句话Jensen绝对听出了愉快。

“以为你不是焦虑叛逆的青少年。”Jensen回嘴道。他希望Jared也能听明白他语气里的玩笑。Jared那只宽大的，美妙的手拂过Jensen的头发，滑过他的后颈背，所以Jensen猜他会意了。

Jared温柔地发出鼻音。“你喜欢我，对吧？”

“我爱你。”Jensen不假思索地说。“这就是你担心的吗？我不爱你？”

“你不是弯的。”Jared告诉他。

“你听起来像我爸。”Jensen努力压下他那冰冷的语气。“我已经证明了你们两个都错了。”

Jared沿着他脖颈的弧线温柔地打着转。“我也爱你。见鬼的，我们才约会了几天但是我爱你。这很……吓人，Jensen。”

Jensen在Jared的触摸下忍不住呻吟。“我爱你。你这个大甜蜜，机灵的大男孩。还有，你不准停下对我的头部按摩。”Jared因为这话扑哧一声笑了出来。

“喜欢这样？”他问道，抚摸着他的头发。

“我爱这样。爱你。我会一直说的，直到你相信我为止。”

Jared把Jensen拉得更近了些，Jensen在Jared的锁骨上落下一个轻柔的吻。“我太爱你了。”

Jared在Jensen的字句里融化微笑。“也爱你。”

“好极了。现在我们能去睡觉了吗？”

Jared笑了。“不觉得有点太早了吗？”

Jensen抱怨道。“橄榄球太累了。我开车来的路上都几乎快睡着了。”

“我可以去接你的。”Jared告诉他，“如果你那么累的话。”

Jensen揉着Jared的背直到他们两人都躺在床上。Jensen紧紧地贴在他怀里嘀咕着，“你要是敢告诉任何人我们抱在一起我就杀了你。”

Jared轻轻地吻了他。“连Chris也不行？”

Jensen烧红的脸埋进了Jared脖颈间。“我恨你。”

“也恨你。”Jared的手指在Jensen的发稍里游弋，很快就沉沉睡去。

***********************************************

Jared永远不会厌倦醒过来时发现Jensen蜷缩在他怀抱里的感觉。他们才只有两个晚上一起共眠——真的只有两晚？——但是Jensen就像个Jared永远不会觉得不舒服的大型泰迪熊。

Jensen打着哈欠眨了眨眼。“早上好，Jay。”

Jared凑上去快速地亲了亲他。“早上好。”

Jared想从他男朋友的怀抱里挣脱出来，但是Jensen缠得更近更紧了。“别走。”

“我们要上学，Jen。”

Jensen让Jared翻了个身，然后骑到了他身上。“你觉得翘课怎么样？”

“不喜欢这个主意。”

Jensen俯下身子又亲了亲Jared，但是这个吻变得更加急促，Jared觉得Jensen的舌头正在努力挤进他的口腔。Jared愉快的张了张嘴，Jensen在啃咬着他的下嘴唇。Jared无法忍住漏出唇间的喘息；和Jensen这样的美人接吻，任何人都会呻吟的。

Jared非常不情愿的微微推开Jensen。“一旦我们开始，我不确定我能不能克制自己停下。”

Jensen低声哼道，“没问题。”

他们又投入了另一个吻，这可不能怪Jared。

 

周四早上带了的是一群焦虑的橄榄球队员和学生紧绷的神经。毕业一分一秒的逼近，比Jared料想的更快。他还是不敢想象他的高中生活只剩一周了。

每天都能见到Jensen的生活只剩一周了。

不论多少次Jensen吻着他说“我们还有一整个夏天”，Jared都无法平静。他不愿意在终于得到他后这么快的失去Jensen。在午餐的时候Jensen终于让步了，他拽着Jared走进了一个已经废弃的破烂不堪的花园里。

“Jen，我们为什么来这里？这里是……”Jared没有继续说下去，他看到Jensen扬了扬眉毛。“我说错什么了吗？”

“我爱这个地方，”Jensen回复道。“这里是我的避风港。”

Jared四处看了看。“我猜这地方还不错。”

Jensen轻笑了几声，几步上前缠住Jared的腰。“很高兴看到你同意我。如果你不喜欢这里，我都不知道我们能不能继续在一起了。”Jared愣了愣，Jensen感觉到了他身体的僵硬。“怎么了？”

Jared不能告诉他，他最害怕的事情就是他会做出什么让Jensen离开他的事情。然后他们就会分手。“没什么。”Jared说谎道。

Jensen在Jared的脖颈里揉蹭着。“我开玩笑的。要我停止爱你还需要好多事情呢。”

“只是假设一下，需要什么事？”

Jensen在他的脖子上压下一个温柔的吻。“你停止爱我。哪怕这样我估计还是会爱着你。”

Jared张开双臂紧紧地环住了他的男朋友。“好吧，我永远不会停止爱你的。”

Jensen把Jared的头按低，这样他就能吻他了。“对你我真的是无可救药了。”

“我也是。”Jared低声说道，“无可救药。”


	23. Nothing To Worry About 无须担心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：让我先说好 我对橄榄球一窍不通。所以别在意细节，如果我完全扯淡或者编造什么东西出来，请无视它们。

周五的早晨，Jensen在一片混乱中醒来。他的心跳狂飙，同时却喘不过气。他在他的阁楼里过了一夜，没有Jared，觉得出奇得寂寞。

Jensen瞥了眼时钟。早上5点。比平时早醒了一个钟头。他翻出手机，发了条简短的信息，马上又重新沉回了睡眠。

Jensen又一次醒来是在一个半小时以后。一个温暖的躯体爬进了被窝躺在他身边，两人的手臂环在Jensen的腰上，头倚在他的肩上，长发轻擦着Jensen的脖颈。Jensen蜷缩在那个搂着他的怀抱里，没费多少功夫又一次沉入了睡眠。

第三次Jensen是被Jared一边低呼着他的名字一边摇醒的：“Jen，快点宝贝，醒醒，Jen。”

Jensen翻了个身，这样他就面对着他的男朋友了：“你在这儿。”

“我从5：30就在这儿了。你缩在我怀里，记得吗？”Jensen红了脸，Jared继续说道，“我在5：00收到了我男朋友的短信，说他需要我。你觉得我会无视这个吗？”

Jensen因为这话脸红了：“只是一时绝望。”

“这比我的日常起床时间只早了30分钟。”Jared告诉他，“我还陪着我极其迷人的男朋友得到了额外的一小时睡眠。”

“我不该吵醒你。”

Jared充满爱意地亲吻他：“你在紧张。”

Jensen避开了Jared的眼睛，点了点头：“如果我搞砸了怎么办？”

“你不会的。”

“好吧，就假设说，如果我搞砸了，我们失去了今晚的冠军呢？”

Jared倾身亲吻Jensen的嘴唇，然后是让Jensen颤栗的耳根后，再沿着脖颈而下：“我仍然会一样的爱你。你的队伍依然爱你。一天结束之后的分数并不能反映你的性格或是你对团队的奉献。 如果有人这么觉得，那他们不值得你的时间。”

“我配不上你。”Jensen说道，“我永远说不够。”

“我也永远说不够拥有你我有多么幸运。以及我有多么爱你。”Jared用鼻尖蹭蹭Jensen的脖子，“我觉得我们该起来了。”

“不用了谢谢。”

Jared又前倾送上一个吻，却在最后一刻退开。Jensen嘀咕着，向他投去困惑的眼神，Jared得意地笑道：“直到起床之前你都得不到吻了。”

Jensen直接摔下了床，他起得飞快。

 

没有一个橄榄球运动员能比得上Jensen。他们始终低着头，在过道上相互喃喃低语。其中许多人逃了课，呆在咖啡馆里，盯着墙壁放空。

Jensen被他朋友的举动严重地干扰了。不过至少他有Jared可以依靠，并且他经常占这个事实的便宜。他让Jared握着他的手一起进入教室，飞快地交换亲吻，哪怕别人能看到。还有那些小小的、神秘的微笑，它们比任何东西都能给Jensen带来宽慰。

高年级学生分外焦虑，准确的说是惊慌。但经过四年的校园生活，他们学会了隐藏自己的情绪。

这是高年级在校的最后一场比赛。此生最后一次为骑士队而战。最后一次冠军杯。这次胜利意味着一切。

Jensen清楚很多学生都对橄榄球运动员的紧张表现翻白眼。 他们小声质疑着运动员们把这场比赛看得太重，它到底有什么重要的呢？为什么他们因一场愚蠢的比赛烦恼至此？

那些学生都不是橄榄球迷。

Jensen很紧张，显而易见的。但是他跃跃欲试的肾上激素在在血管鼓动滋长。Jensen看见他的朋友们也一样。午餐时Chris飞快地把食物塞进肚子里，就像他的胃里有个无底洞，与此同时Steve除了蛋白质奶昔和坚果条以外什么都没吃。Jared不停地哄劝Jensen正常进食，还拿这事来开玩笑，但好歹Jensen的胃不是空荡荡的。

Jared亲吻Jensen的额头：“Jen，一切都会没事的，好吗？一切都会没事的。”

Jensen侧头面对着他的男友，这才意识到自己正用力地攥着Jared的手，紧到Jared的指间发白。Jensen飞快地松开了手：“我不是故意的。”

Jared将Jensen的手反握在手中：“你个混蛋。觉得我承受不了你吗？”

“操你的。”

Jared倾身，额头抵着Jensen的：“或许晚点。”

就在那时，Jensen才知道到Jared能多快让他硬起来。

***********************************************

Jared喜欢他和Jensen培养起的习惯。Jared会开车送Jensen去学校，然后回到随便谁的家里上家教课。Jensen会取笑Jared的车，说它有多老，但Jared始终爱着它。他也会拿Jensen闪闪发光的车开玩笑，然后Jensen就会停止像有什么私人恩怨似的瞪着这辆宝马。

Jared倚着驾驶座车门等待Jensen。他扫视整片停车场和从门口延伸下来的楼梯。哪里都找不到他金发绿眼的男朋友。

Jared没有因为Jensen而沮丧；他可以耐心点，承认自己心知肚明Jensen可能正在处理什么重要的事情。但Jensen几乎每次都能抢在Jared之前来到车边，如果他没有，Jensen也会在Jared到达之后的几秒里出现。

Jared不担心。他不会成为那种控制伴侣、坚持让Jensen坦白每一件日常琐事的男朋友。Jared拿出了手机，耐心地等待。

某人在Jared的背后清了清嗓子。他知道那是个男性，但也知道那不是Jensen。Jared的心随着对那人身份的猜测一点点下沉，但他祈祷那是Chris或者Steve。

那不是。

Tom对着他扬眉，洋洋自得地笑。哦上帝，Jensen，你在哪儿？

“想知道你的男朋友在哪儿？”Tom讥讽道，“他的化学被‘抓住’了。”

“你对他做了什么？”Jared低吼道。

***********************************************

“噢，什么也没做。我保证。你的男友现在100%安全。但你就不是了。”

Jared变了脸色：“拜—拜—拜托，我没有——”

Tom讥笑道：“你觉得我准备伤害你？我珍惜我的生命，并且如果我惹了你，我怀疑Jensen不会原谅我或者给我留任何面子。”

“我什么都没做。”Jared抗议道。

“你让我失去了我最好的朋友。”

“有趣的是，Chris也这么认为。但他克服了，因为他不是个混——”

Tom把Jared推向车门，Jared的脑袋重重地撞上硬金属。他忍不住漏出一声痛呼。

Tom毫不在乎Jared的疼痛。“但是现在别担心Jensen和我。担心你自己吧。我猜或许稍微担心一下Jensen。”

“你说什么？”

“我们今晚的对手队伍。他们可算不上宽容同性恋的。如果你今晚出现，Jensen会被抛来抛去，打成猪头。如果让他们看到你和Jensen在一起，他的痛苦可就没完没了了。”Tom丑陋的笑容再次出现，“所以我觉得你应该缺席这场比赛。”

“这场比赛对Jensen意味着一切！”Jared惊呼道，“我不能放弃它！”

Tom耸耸肩：“那么当你漂亮的小男友最后被打进医院的时候，别说我没警告过你。”

“Tom？”Jared听见Jensen的声音转过身。

“Jen，”Jared唤道。他希望他声音里的如释重负不是很明显。

“你还好吗，Jay？”Jensen问道，眼睛紧盯着Tom。

“没事。只是觉得我们应该，呃，离开了。”

Jensen点头：“晚上见，Welling。”

“祝你顺利，Jenny。”

Tom大步走开，然后Jensen转过来面对Jared，“他说了什么？”

“什么也没说。”Jared撒谎道。

“我可以直接看穿这个谎。”

Jared垂头靠在Jensen的肩上，感觉到一只有力的手臂环住了他：“Jen…”

“无论Tom说了什么，忽视它。想象今天是相反日或者别的什么。”Jensen说道。

Jared把头紧挨在Jensen的脖颈边：“好。”

Jensen轻啄他的嘴唇：“这才是我的男孩。等不及听你今晚为我加油了。”

Jared的血液逐渐发凉，他祈求Tom只是想劝他躲开比赛进而让Jensen伤心。但他又无法对Jensen眼里的希望说不：“当然。我的声音会响到把你震聋。”

Jensen紧紧地拥住Jared：“爱你。”

“嗯。我也是。”

如果Jensen注意到了Jared声音中的异样，那么他选择不去提起。

 

Jared为Jensen准备了一个惊喜——准确的说不是个惊喜，而是一个放松身心的午后。他想卸下Jensen背负的一些压力。Jensen靠在车窗上，看起来就像是肩负了整个世界的重量，除了出门做什么都行。

“Jen，你打算做什么？”Jared终于问道。他本来打算先去披萨店然后公园，但Jensen看起来疲惫极了。而且好极了，现在Jared又开始思考Tom先前说的事了。

“Jay？”Jensen开口道，“你看起来有点走神。出了什么事吗？”

Jared点了点头，挤出一个笑容：“只是一点琐事。”

Jensen倾身亲了亲Jared的脸颊：“我们为什么不回我家看点电影呢？”

飞快地朝Mackenzie打过招呼之后，他们把自己锁在了Jensen的放映室里。Jared不太确定他们看的是什么电影，因为一坐下，Jensen就跨坐到他身上，用力地亲吻他。Jared本打算拉开距离，搞清到底发生了什么，但是Jensen不依不饶地追逐着他的嘴唇。Jared的双唇因开口询问而分开，却化成了呻吟，此时Jensen的舌头滑入他的口腔。Jared没在抱怨；Jensen是Jared知道的吻技最好的人。他可以一边慢吞吞地呻吟着，一边以吻恳求着Jared更多，无论是温柔地还是饥渴地。Jensen轻咬住他的嘴唇，随即以舌安抚。

Jared呜咽着拉开：“Jen……”

“我接住你了，宝贝，我接住你了。”Jensen低吟道。他在Jared的锁骨上印下轻柔的吻，使他突然溢出令人羞愧的大声呻吟。“感觉很好？”Jensen调笑道。Jared报复地让胯部压向Jensen的阴茎，逼出Jensen一声惊喘。

“好极了。”Jared同样讥笑地回答，“感觉好极了。”

Jensen嗤笑着拿鼻尖磨蹭Jared的颈侧：“我才是那个要参加冠军杯的，而你是却是那个快被吓哭的。”

“我没有被吓哭。”Jared强烈反对。

Jensen咧齿而笑。“你完全有。”他的凝视柔和下来，“宝贝，我想帮忙。”

“别受伤了。”Jared不假思索道，随即红了脸，迅速地低下头。

Jensen托起Jared的下巴，使他重新抬起头：“你为什么说这个？”

“拿冠军会很艰难，”Jared说道，“而如果你受伤了，我可能会真的疯掉的。”

“噢，我的男友在乎我的健康。”Jensen低语道。Jared怒目而视，推搡着把Jensen赶下他的大腿。

“我要走了。”Jared咕哝道，“在那该死的比赛再见。”

“Jared！”Jensen急忙跳起来赶上Jared，“我很抱歉。”

“我不喜欢你可恶地模仿嘲笑我在乎的样子。我如此疯狂地着迷于你，所以当然我会担心。真抱歉你该死的不在乎。”

“受伤不算太糟。”Jensen反对道，“我们有队医，我会好起来的。”

“这不是关于你——我是说，这的确是关于你的——但如果我看到你跌倒，我该怎么办？如果你像上一场比赛那样摔倒，而他们必须把你抬出去？你或许会没事，但是我见鬼的不会。”Jared情绪激动地说道，然后深吸了一口气。

Jensen带着难言的表情看向他：“对不起。我没有考虑到这个。”

“你为什么能这么轻率地对待自己的安全？”

Jensen伸出手臂环住Jared的脖颈，亲吻他的鼻尖：“从来没有人像你一样在乎过我。我得花点时间适应。”

“我想我们都需要花点时间。”Jared承认，“抱歉我刚刚凶了你。”

Jensen把头倚在Jared的肩上：“那实际上挺可爱的。”

Jared轻推他的肩膀：“我一直想变得可爱。”

Jensen从一边戳了戳Jared，被他歪着身子躲开了。“很高兴我可以实现你的愿望，”Jensen打趣道，“现在我们能看电影了吗？”

“你真的想要看电影吗？”

“好吧，说看电影我指的就是和你亲热更多，所以是的。我真的，真的，真的想要看电影。”

Jared大笑并把Jensen重新拉上他的大腿：“我也是。”

Jensen贴着Jared的唇哼哼道：“就知道你永远都不能生我的气。”

Jared轻咬他的嘴唇作为回应。

***********************************************

Jensen觉得反胃。他很确定他随时随地都快要弯下腰来呕吐或者晕倒。也许两者都会。其他的队员要么脸色惨白的跟鬼一样或者摆出一副无法让人信服的无所畏惧的表情。Jensen只是希望他们的对手同样紧张，这样他们在自信心上就不会占上风，不会在气场上压制他们。拉拉队员们在界线边上，穿着骑士队的蓝白两色。那没有安抚Jensen的神经。

他们即将对抗的队伍叫做鹰队。鹰队对战骑士队。

他们块头很大。

Jensen不确定他们是不是高中生。他们队中体型最小的队员看起来比他们任何一个穿着护具的防守队员都要壮实。操，操，操。Jensen抹了把脸，感觉到一只手拍上肩头。那是Chris。

 

“我希望你准备好了一长段鼓舞士气的发言。”他说道。

有时候Jensen实在痛恨当队长。人们永远注视着他，指望着他，希望他知道一切答案。

骑士队战无不胜。他们才不会让他们的连胜纪录败在一个只是用体型来弥补他们能力不足的队伍上。Jensen转动着肩膀开始热身。

在补水时，Jensen扫视着观众席。Danneel在拉拉队加油的跑道上对他眨了眨眼，竖起了大拇指。Jensen的注意力转向露天看台，发现Jared正笑脸盈盈地看着他。

Jensen下意识地就跑向了Jared，直到他来到观众席的边上，抬头看向他。

“你不应该和你的队员呆在一起吗？”Jared打趣道。

“你更重要。”Jensen踮着脚去握Jared的手。

“你算哪门子队长啊？”

Jensen假装生气的瞪了他一眼：“我是个超好的队长。”

“我知道。”Jared吻了吻Jensen的手背。“你今晚会闪耀全场的，宝贝。”

“他们个头太大了。”

“个头越大，摔得越重，”Jared回复道，“现在去给他们点颜色瞧瞧。”

“爱你。”Jensen轻声说道。

“也爱你。”

Jared最后一次用力地握了握Jensen的手，让他慢跑回队。Jensen是倒着跑的，这样他就可以一直凝视着Jared，直到他回到场上，撞到了Chris。

“你就是个得相思病的傻瓜。”

Jensen紧紧地抱了抱Chris：“太爱你了，Chris！”

Chris把Jensen推开了：“Jared要嫉妒的。”

“噢得了吧。他知道我完完全全是属于他的。”

Chris嗤笑起来：“你完全被他控制了。”

Jensen打在Chris的头上，但仍甩不掉脸上愚蠢的笑容。

***********************************************

Jared目送Jensen带一脸傻笑的跑远。他忍俊不禁地看到Jensen撞上Chris还给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。Chris无论如何都隐藏不起自己的笑容。Jared发出一声如释重负的叹息。Jensen仍有他的朋友在身边，并且他们会在决赛粉碎鹰队的。

Jared的目光飞快地扫过客队，注意到一些运动员挤成一团嘀嘀咕咕。他们的目光一直瞄向Jensen，Jared确定这是因为Jensen是四分卫。但是当他们的怒视同样地落到Jared身上，他不敢那么肯定了。

Jared死死咬定地希望着Tom是错的，鹰队不是恐同群体。

他只能希望但愿如此。

***********************************************

Jensen放松了肌肉，和Chris交换了一个紧张的眼神。Jensen拉过队员挤在一起，肩搭着肩围成一团，他得强迫自己说出估计是最前所未有的最糟糕的一段动员。“好了男孩们，”Jensen开口道，“就是现在了。高年级生和其他明年不再参赛的人……这是我们最后一次踏上赛场了。对于那些继续留队的人，希望你们下个赛季第一场比赛是带着战无不败走上场的。我知道我们能做到的。我们远远不止一个能扔球接球，扑倒对手，制霸比赛的队伍。我们他妈的是一个会关心彼此，比一支专业球队化学反应和默契程度还要强的队伍。所以让我们走上赛场然后他妈的毁掉鹰队！”

Chris喊道：“骑士队，上！”

队员们附和着Chris，Jensen朝他笑了笑。他们能赢的。而如果他们输了……好吧，他们不会输得那么容易的。

Jensen的心在胸腔里震响，以至于他几乎没听见口哨声。Jensen所知道的就是上一秒他的手里还空空荡荡，而下一秒他就拿球了。善良的上帝啊对手实在是太强壮了。凑近了看他们的队伍像是由灰熊组成的，浩浩荡荡地冲他过来。Jensen开始做他最擅长的事情。

奔跑。

Jensen比他队里任何人都要快，也更灵敏。  
他从朝他扑过来的球员的缝隙间钻过，在左翼寻找Chris的身影。鹰队一个更大块头的防守队员在他右手边，Jensen决定他还是先跑起来。

他在对方球员间来回躲闪，Steve成功地甩掉了他身后的球员。Jensen把球扔给了他，然后只需要看着Steve轻而易举的跑到了端区。

几分钟后鹰队持球。Jensen慢跑下场，朝正在冲他点头示意的Kosterman笑了笑。然后Jensen的眼睛游移到看台上，当迎上Jared明亮的笑容，他的浑身都放松了下来。Jensen会赢得比赛的，只要他能再次看见Jared那样爽朗地对他微笑。

球来回在两队间交换着，当Jensen重新上场时，双方打平成21。他低声给他的队伍指示命令，然后转身面对一个更大块头的鹰队队员。

“不知道你为什么在打橄榄球。这运动不太适合像你这样的死玻璃。”

Jensen的眼睛先是瞪大，随即又眯起眼怒视着他。“我宁愿是弯的也不愿意是你一样的肥肉脑袋。”这不是Jensen最满意的回击，但是这个关头下这是Jensen唯一能想出的回答。

“你那个在看台上的男朋友？我看到他了。那个高个子。一个丑陋的狗娘养的贱货，不过既然他是玻璃，这就说的通了，对吧？”

Jensen一言不发地怒视着他。他可以忍受侮辱。但是有人想针对Jared？Jensen可以杀人。“我对像你这种可悲的深柜感到抱歉。别担心。总有人会明白你就是个恐同的蠢货。”

那个球员咧嘴露出牙齿——真的露出了牙齿，就像条狗一样——但是没有回答。Jensen听见口哨的鸣声，得球后就像子弹一样冲了出去。他有几个队友可以递传，但是那个鹰队肉山就在他身后。Jensen决定让他见识见识，不论他是不是弯的，他都可以随时随地把他打得落花流水。

Jensen从没这么快地抬腿跑过。虽然那个笨蛋追上了他的步伐，但是他丝毫不及Jensen敏捷。他在离Jensen只有几步的时候绊倒了自己的脚，摔在草地上。Jensen放慢了速度，轻松地一路慢跑到端区。踢球手拿到了追加分，所以骑士队再次领先，28-21。

Jensen蔑笑着看着那个先前在他身后的混蛋。另一个队员恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，转身回到了他的队伍里。Jensen读懂了他清晰的态度。

开战。

Jensen意气风发地笑着。“来啊，婊子。”他喃喃自语道。

鹰队控球，互换攻防，Jensen只能闷闷不乐地下场。他们的进攻组很强；骑士队只能勉强招架他们。在骑士队重新换进攻组上场前，他们成功拿下两次触地得分，Jensen看着他的防守队员们板着脸低吼，一脸愤怒地跑下场。

Jensen又对上了那个愚蠢的肉山。他试图瞄到了他的号码——21。他在Jensen心里还没有名字，不过至少他现在被命名为21号，而不是让人厌恶的肉山了。

他们没能造成什么威胁。在Jensen下场的那段时间里，鹰队的防守组该死的进入了状态。谁都没法把码线推得特别远。

21号一旦进入Jensen可以听清地范围内，就开始咬牙切齿地侮辱威胁他。那些话通常都千篇一律；Jensen怀疑那个肉山除了用不同的语调叫他基佬之外还会什么。

Jensen最终只是觉得无趣。

直到他们互换攻防时，21号凑上前来吼叫道：“你的男朋友呢？还在看台上安然无恙吗？”Jensen要紧了牙关没有回复。“他最好一直这样哦。我真是讨厌看见他受伤呢。”

Jensen爆发出低吼。逻辑上来说他知道Jared是安全的——他一半的朋友都是橄榄球队的，他也从来没离开过Jensen的视线。但是这种威胁还是想让Jensen把这个21号揍得眼冒金星。

Jensen没机会把这个装成高中生的尼安德特人打成肉酱了，因为哨音吹响了。Jensen的眼睛死死地盯着21号太长时间，以至于球到他手里时都吃了一惊。Jensen跑动起来，看见21号正在从一侧朝他跑来，另一个同样丑陋的鹰队队员从另一侧朝他跑来。Jensen把球扔向Chris所在的那个大致方向，但是21号还是狠狠地撞向了他。Jensen高度怀疑这根本不是因为他持球。

这一下撞得他透不过气来，正当他试图调整自己的呼吸时，另一个鹰队的人也撞向了他。Jensen像三明治一样夹在两个肉山中间好长时间，直到他的膝盖开始发软。他的身体感觉支离破碎，头痛欲裂。

21号踩上Jensen的手腕，他能感觉到筋完全扭错了方向。Jensen意识模糊地听见21号低声骂道：“该死的玻璃，你活该。”

Jensen幸运地失去了意识，没听见他的队员惊恐地喊叫。

***********************************************

那场拦截几乎以慢动作发生。

简直就是两辆满载的火车相撞一辆自行车。

裁判员吹响了哨子，Jared看着骑士队冲上前去拉开鹰队的人，对着什么倒在场上的东西高声呼喊着。

有名队员倒在场上了。Jared知道那是骑士队的。托那见鬼的头盔和一致的护具的福，Jared一开始辨认不出那是谁。当Jared的眼睛捕捉到那些模模糊糊的细节时，他的大脑一片空白。唯一重复着的话语就是不可能。不可能。不是的。

当裁判宣布倒地的球员是Jensen Ackles时，Jared停止了呼吸。

不，不，不，不可能。不可能是他。他们搞错了。但是哪怕Jared这么想着，他也能看清Jensen那些熟悉的特征——他粘上汗珠的乱糟糟的金色头发，他可爱，紧绷的下巴和Jared几乎能看见的覆在他脸上的小雀斑。

他也能看见Jensen合上的双眼和毫无起伏的胸膛。

“我告诉过他的，”Jared抽噎着喃喃自语，“我告诉过他的。”

一只手轻轻地碰了碰他的胳膊，Jared几乎跳了起来。Danneel正盯着他，眼里含满同情。“嗨甜心。”

“我告诉过他。”Jared虚弱地重复道。这话对Danneel来说没有任何意义，但她还是点了点头，挽着他走下台阶。

“他很强壮的，Jared，他相当强壮。他会没事的。”

Jared点着头，把脑袋埋进Danneel肩膀里。她踮着脚勾住Jared，紧紧地抱着他。

Jared吸了吸鼻子，后退一步。Danneel依旧握着Jared的手，他对这样的安慰感激不尽。“Danni。”Jared有气无力地说道。他不确定他想让她做什么。她和Jared一样悲伤而害怕；Danneel和Jensen是从小一起长大的青梅竹马了。

一只纤细的胳膊搂住了他的腰，Genevieve仰头冲他微笑。她和Danneel有着一样的笑容和悲伤的双眼。拉拉队们不再欢呼或者跳舞了。球迷们咬着指甲祈祷他们的四分卫可以重新站起来。

Jared和两个女孩离橄榄球员们坐的板凳很近。他听见其中几个人在说话，他隐隐约约地抓住了部分内容：“……还没醒……脑震荡……医院……”

Jared觉得他快吐了。他几乎跌向Gen，而她的力气不够独自一人撑住他的重量。Danni分担了Jared的部分体重，好让他还能有意识的站着。

这已经超过了他能为Jensen祈求的范围。

见鬼的，见鬼的，别这么想。Jared试着放慢呼吸，缓慢地吸气再吐出。他的眼睛凝固在Jensen一动不动的身体上。有人把他放到了担架上，然后把他扛下了场。他的队友们眼神焦虑地目送着他离开，替补四分卫上场。粉丝依旧欢呼，但是这不一样。四分卫不是Jensen了。

人们——平庸的高中医疗队——在照顾着Jensen。他们转动着他的身体，扭动他的关节，在他身体好多处绑上冰袋。Danni和Gen试图把Jared推向Jensen的时候他的身体还是僵硬的。他的四肢没有反应。

“Jared，去吧。”Danni鼓励着。最终倒不是Danni，而是和Jensen一同下场的Chris，把他拖出那个看不见Jensen脸上破碎的表情的安全距离。

Chris拉着他的手臂，直推到Jensen躺着的地方，Jared膝盖发软。Jensen的脸上没有疼痛或悲伤。他的表情空空荡荡。嘴唇抿成一条直线，翡翠色的绿眼睛藏在眼睑之下。

Jared听见有人带着哭腔哽咽的说了一声“Jensen”，直到有只手安慰性地拍了拍Jared后背，他才意识到这声呜咽是他自己发出来的。Jared从来没想过他能发出这样的声音。

Jared想要抱抱Jensen，他想要和他蜷缩着躺在一起，照顾他，修好他。最终他还是忍不住身体的冲动，把头轻轻地靠在Jensen的胸膛上。Jared听见稳定地心脏跳动声，不禁发出一小声如释重负的叹息。

Jensen开始逐渐恢复意识，Jared被从他身边推开了。他像猫头鹰一样瞪大着眼睛，看着队医用打湿的布料按着Jensen的额头。Jared想要成为照顾Jensen的那个。他坐在原地勾着Jensen的手指，几分钟后，感觉Jensen的手指回握了握他的。Jared忍住了呜咽。他现在最不需要做的就是当着一群橄榄球员的面失控流泪，尽管他们支持他和Jensen的关系。

Jensen眨着眼，翠绿的眼眸终于睁开，Jared被挤得离他更远了，水瓶和绷带围绕着Jensen。Jensen眼睛里的薄雾散去，取而代之的是脸上的迷惑。Jared的心揪痛着，漏出一声低沉的气息声：“Jensen。”

***********************************************

Jensen不确定发生了什么。有人用一束强光照射着Jensen的眼睛，他慌忙眨着眼躲开了。随即他开始感觉到身体尖锐的疼痛。他的肋骨、双腿和，上帝啊，他的手腕。他那只抛球的手腕。Jensen窒息地哽咽。他不能投掷了。他不能完成比赛了。他让他的队员失望了。

Jensen。

他听见有人轻声念叨着他的名字。他知道这个声音不属于任何一个白大褂或是他的队友。Jensen看见他们的嘴唇一张一合，但是没有一个声音符合。他的眼神依旧模糊得读不出唇语。

但是同样的声音重复着，Jensen，就像他的生命都依托于此。Jensen转动着脖子想找到这个熟悉的，好听的声音的主人。一个头发稍长，有着一双担心焦虑的榛绿色眼眸的男孩对上他的注视。Jensen迷茫的眨了好几次眼，才猛地认出来。“Jared。”Jensen喘息道。至少这是Jensen想说的，尽管它更像一串含糊的辅音。

Jared想要凑上前，但是他被推开了。Jensen发出一声难过的呜咽，Jared跟其中一名队医争吵的声音穿过他的耳朵。Jensen努力让自己说出“Jay”，然后想要伸手去抓住Jared。同样白衣的队医把Jared往后推搡了几步，但是很快Chris就命令那人放开Jared。Jared的脸上露出了酒窝深陷的笑容，他立即挤过人群蹲在Jensen旁边的一小块地方。Jensen注意到了Jared近在咫尺的手，随即坚定地握住了它。

“你怎么样，Jen？”Jared问道。他的声音沙哑浑浊，就好像刚才哭过一样。

“别哭，”Jensen呢喃道，“我没事。”

Jared揉了揉他湿漉的眼睛，虚弱地笑了：“你看起来像刚下了地狱。”

“多谢，”Jensen注意到其他人都在对他说着什么，打着手势，但是Jensen的注意力只在Jared身上，“困，Jay。”

Jared吻着他的太阳穴：“让他们检查一下。然后我们就回家睡觉。”

Jensen哼哼着同意队医再次围到他身边，他的目光始终落在Jared身上。

Jensen很快变得更清醒。从队医目前能够告诉他的情况来看，Jensen的肋骨挫伤，有可能还断了几根，一只手腕扭伤，加上浑身上下的伤口。Jensen揉了揉他的脸：“我脸上也有伤吗？”

Jared亲了亲他的脸颊：“我觉得它看起来好极了。”

“你等会儿会给我更多的伤痕的，对吧Jay？”Jensen低声问道。

“不论你是想要吻痕还是粗暴的性爱，你这种问法都糟糕极了。”

“两个都想要。”

“不是今晚，牛仔。”Jared小心翼翼地让Jensen坐起来，“我们得送你去医院。”

“我想留到比赛结束。”

Jared的嘴巴惊讶地张大：“你的头到底撞得有多严重？我们得给你找个医生！”

“求你了，Jay？”Jensen满眼期待地看着他。

Jared无助地瞥了眼队医们：“他能——他能留下吗？”

“离比赛结束还剩多久？”

Jensen看了眼计分板：“30分钟。”

“不行。”队医斩钉截铁的说。Jensen在心里暗暗咒骂他。

“Jay。”Jensen哀求道。

Jared的手指在Jensen的头发里穿梭：“我们得服从他们安排。”

Jensen瞪着那群脸上写满不耐烦、装模作样的队医。“我们得用担架把他抬上楼吗？”其中一人问Jared。

“我自己能讲话。”Jensen低吼道。那人瞪了他一眼，Jared清了清喉咙。

“Jensen有点像个固执的混蛋，你得更灵活一点。”

“我不需要听一群小屁孩讲这些。”白大褂吼道。

“那就再见吧，因为我们不需要听一群蠢货的医嘱。”Jared回击道。好吧，回想起来，Jared不应该对这群刚才照顾Jensen的人这么刻薄。Jensen握了握Jared的胳膊警告他。

“我会拿冰块冰镇和别的什么的。还会吃布洛芬（镇痛药）。”Jensen提议道。

“你的脑震荡吃布洛芬没用。”

Jensen张口结舌地看着队医：“那我该怎么样好起来？”

“去看医生。”那个队医几乎是咬牙切齿。Jensen觉得他一点也不喜欢队医了。

Jared低头瞥了眼Jensen，后者正尽可能摆出失魂落魄的痛苦表情。Jared能保证Jensen留下来。Jared能（为他）做任何事。

Jensen合上眼躺下休息了片刻。他听见一些人交换着只言片语，直到Jared扶他坐起来，移到其他队员一起坐着的长凳上。Jensen觉得很难过。他不算球员了。但是Jared站在他身后，手指梳过Jensen的头发，正如他喜欢的那样。“你可以在这里待到比赛结束，但是之后你就得走了。”Jared告诉他。他听起来像在模仿嘲弄那个队医说话的语气。Jensen勾起嘴角。

Jensen抓住Jared的一只胳膊，拉着它环过自己的胸膛。“哇哦，宝贝，你的肋骨可是受伤了。”Jared警告道。

Jensen叹了口气，把胳膊移到了他的腹部：“这样好些？”

“别耍小聪明。”

Jensen得意地笑了：“你又不能拿我怎么样，因为我受伤了。”

“那我可以保证Mac将会是照顾你的人。”

“你真的是个恶魔。”

Jared吻了吻Jensen的头顶，无视着Jensen的队员们发出起哄的嘘声。

Jensen放松地倚在Jared怀里，看向他的队伍，祈祷着他们能够追上比分。


	24. Losers, Weepers 谁输，谁倒霉

那个替补四分卫不如Jensen那么好。Jared比较他的投掷、冲刺和临场决策，断定他没有一点比得上Jensen。但Jared永远都不会说出来，因为显然橄榄球队就是一个个小家庭，而且Jared不想被一个由肌肉和暴力组成的家庭打出屎来。

鹰队仍占上风。他们把分差拉到了31-21，同时骑士队逐渐失去斗志。绝望削弱了比赛表现，以至于好几次发挥失误，使鹰队再次得分。一次，一次，又一次。

Jensen急切地想起身重回赛场，从Jared的位置可以看到他不断抖腿的动作。Jared搭上Jensen的肩，试图安抚他，但没起什么作用。Jensen飞快地掷来一眼，又回头咬着自己的嘴唇，一眨不眨地盯着赛况。

Jared让骑士队能获胜的愿望和他身边的这个学生一样强烈。但那远比不过那些橄榄球队队员。他们的求胜之心强烈得就像……好吧，他们真的很想赢。他们坐的那条长椅上充满了绝望、肾上腺素和过量的荷尔蒙。

唯一让Jared能够忍受和他们呆在一起的原因是Jensen死死地攥着他的手。假使Jared真的想要离开他的男友身边，他也做不到。

Jensen转过身，悲伤地看着他。“怎么了，宝贝？”Jared问道。

“我当不成MVP（最有价值球员）了。”Jensen道，“这听起来很肤浅但是，我不知道，我真的很想得到点什么。什么我可以谈论的，嘿，Jensen Ackles不仅仅只是个毫无抱负的后进生。他是MVP。”

Jared拉着Jensen的手倾向他，送上轻柔的吻：“你是最了不起的运动员。你带领着这个队伍获得了上帝才知道多少次的胜利。无论是不是MVP，人们都将铭记你。全校最辣的男生，校史上最棒的四分卫，废寝忘食努力学习一直到成绩全B的家伙。我如此为你骄傲。”

“你听起来像个该死的家长。”

Jared低头朝他微笑。“我真为你自豪，甜心。”

Jensen拍上他的手臂。“讨厌鬼。”

“爱你，Jenny。”

“如果你敢这样再叫一次。我会杀了你。”

“那Jennybean怎么样？我能叫你Jennybean吗？”

“别，如果你还珍惜生命的话。”

伴着Jared梳理Jensen头发的手指，Jensen发出低声呜咽。Jack Abel朝他们投来一眼。“不需要听到你在场外做爱的声音，Ackles。”他调笑道。Jensen哼哼得更响了，Jake冲他丢了个备用的球。

“你不能朝我扔东西。我已经受伤了！”Jensen抗议道。

“Padalecki，你的男友是个嘀嘀咕咕的婊子。”

“我知道。”

Jensen怒视着Jared。“你应该站在我这边。”

“抱歉了宝贝。”

“男生都是蠢蛋。我还是应该和姑娘们在一起。无论如何她们更性感些。”

Jared在他身后突然浑身僵硬，从Jensen的头发中抽出了手。“我马上回来。”他转身冲向露天看台。

***********************************************

当Jensen意识到自己说了什么时，他痛苦地呻吟道，“我是个混蛋。”

Jake扬起一边的眉。“然后你就打算继续呆坐在这儿。”

“我不打算错过比赛！另外，他不能承受一个笑话也不是我的错。”

“是啊，那么我衷心地希望当Jared抛弃了你的小屁股之后，你也不会想念他。”

Jensen又呻吟了一声，然后Kosterman低吼起来，“闭嘴然后坐下，Ackles。”

Jensen看了眼看台，一大片蓝色白色中他找不到Jared的身影。“上帝，Jay，回来。”Jensen又一次诅咒着21号。他没法追上他的男朋友，他几乎不能移动。他飞快地给Jared发了条短信，随即感到脚边有什么东西在震动。

Jared落下了他的手机。

“噢好极了。”Jensen抱怨道。

“这完全是你的错。”Jake指出。

“是的，非常谢谢你。”Jensen四下张望试图寻找一个身影。“Danneel！Danni！Danneel Harris！”

Danni正在进行一场拉拉队的表演。她快速地瞪了眼Jensen，脸上继续挂着微笑，重新转身面对人群。

“Danni，我需要你！”Jensen大喊道，“你知道是关于谁的。”

Danni叹了口气，对Gen低语了几句，接着昂首阔步朝Jensen而来：“这次又是什么该死的事？”

“你就从来没有想过也许我没搞砸？”

“好吧既然不是Jared的错，那么在我离开之前，告诉我，你做错了什么。”

“呃，我可能说了点蠢话。”

Danneel翻了翻白眼。“你真的不擅长处理关系。”

“上帝，谢谢。”Jensen怒气冲冲，“所以无论如何，我需要你去找到Jared然后拉他回来，这样我才能道歉。”

“一个条件。”

“任何东西。”

“告诉我你说了什么。”

“好吧，除了这个以外的任何东西。”Jensen重复道。

“哇喔，那真的是非常糟糕了。”

“不，你只是过度反应了。每个人都认为Jared是——”

Danneel抬起一只手。“在你说出又一句冒犯人的东西之前住口。你真的意识到他是你的男朋友，对吗？一个足够蠢到愿意爱你、照顾你的人，即便你有着搞砸一切的倾向？是的，那就是Jared。”

“是的，Danneel，感谢你陈述这显而易见的事实。”

Danni身后出现一个影子。

“我错过什么了吗？”

Jensen看见Jared站在Danni身后，几乎跌下长椅。“你怎么在这儿？”

“我应该离开吗？”Jared不解道。

“不！我只是——在我说了那些之后——顺带一提我不是那个意思！”Jensen焦急忙慌地说道。

“我知道。”Jared怯怯地把棉花糖递给他，“我饿了。”

Jensen吃惊地张大嘴，而Danni仅仅是看向Jared：“你，Jared Padalecki，是一个愚蠢的混蛋。”Danni指向Jensen，“别认为我就这么放弃了，我会搞清楚你到底说了什么能吓跑Jared的话。”

Jared扬了扬眉。“他只是在抱怨他的脑袋。所以我去买个棉花糖来让他开心。”

Danni盯着Jensen。“就这样？真的？”

“呃，是的。”Jensen结巴着说，“脑子不清楚。脑震荡之类的。”

Danneel摇了摇头。“你配不上他，Jen。”她拍了拍Jared的胸口，“优秀的男生都是弯的。”

Jared红了脸。“谢谢，我猜。”

“你不需要撒谎的。”Jensen咕哝道，随着Danni走远。

Jared耸肩。“我觉得Danneel可能会勒死你，我情愿要一个活的男朋友。”

Jensen叹气。“她是对的，你知道吗？”

“那句‘优秀的男生都是弯的’？”

Jensen拉低他索求一个吻：“我配不上你。而且一旦Danneel发现你对他撒谎……”

“我会躲在我高大、强壮的男朋友身后。”Jared开玩笑说。

“你高大、强壮、受了伤的男友。”Jensen更正道。

“抱歉了小跛子。”

“去死吧。”

Jared咧着嘴笑。“怎么了，开不起一个玩笑？”

Jensen脸色苍白。“你呢？”

“没事的。和你互开玩笑很有意思。”Jared眨眨眼，“你不会真的认为就因为你说了你应该和女孩们在一块儿，我就会离开你吧？”

“好吧——什么？这让——什么？”

“你只能跟定我了，”Jared洋洋得意的笑，“抱歉，甜心。”

“太过分了。”

“是的，说姑娘们比我要火辣也很过分。”Jared的声音里逐渐少了玩笑的语气，换上了含沙射影的试探“你说要离开我是认真的？”

Jensen安抚着让Jared坐下，直到他盘着腿席地而坐，头倚在Jensen的大腿上。“世界上不会有任何一个女生比你要性感。”

“那男生呢？”

“好吧，Chris比你有钱。”Jensen调侃道。Jared对着他皱起了鼻子。

Jared把头凑到Jensen手中，于是Jensen开始梳理他打结的头发。“把它剪了，伙计。”Jensen说。

“我喜欢我的头发！”Jared抗议道。

“它太长了。”

“闭嘴。”Jared掐住他的大腿。

“嗷！”Jensen喊出声，“Jerk。”

“闭上嘴看比赛。还有你可以继续对我的头发做你刚刚做的事吗？感觉很好。”

Jensen窃笑了一声但还是照做了。“你真是个小姑娘。”

“噢得了吧，我摸你头发的时候你像猫一样呜呜叫唤。”

“我没有叫唤。”

“你明明有！”

Jensen轻推Jared。“混蛋。”

Jared凑上去离Jensen更近了些。“嗯，你爱我。”

“不爱。”

“那就试着去爱。”

Jensen揉乱了Jared一头长发，让它甚至比之前还要凌乱“剪了它们。”

“噢，Jennybean，你把它们弄乱了！”

“我恨你。”

“记好了我是个处男。”Jared哼哼道。

“那和这个什么有半点关系？”

Jared得意地笑。“你不想成为我的第一次吗？那个我会记住的人？你不想我尖叫着你的名字射出来吗？如果你恨我，你永远得不到。”

“你该死的……”Jensen感觉到自己膨胀着变硬，那发生在紧紧的橄榄球裤里时简直太可怕了，“调情。”

Jared把头靠回Jensen的大腿，去掩饰他涨大的勃起。“恩，我在想如果我把头移开的话他们会不会看到你有多大。”

“你什么时候学会撩拨人了？”Jensen咬牙切齿地说道。Jared只是轻笑着，把他的头往Jensen的下体上更用力的压了压。“我向上帝发誓，Padalecki。”

Jared用手肘撞了撞Jensen，让他们重新把注意力转移到赛场上。“我们刚刚得分了。”

“28比31，”Jensen读出分数板，“好的。我们只需要再拿一个触地得分，然后我们就赢了。”

“但是如果他们触地得分……”

“他们不会的，”Jensen笃定的说，“如果有任何人能挡住他们，那就是我们的后防组。”

***********************************************

Jensen重新开始咬着嘴唇。Jared想伸出手，用拇指推开Jensen的牙齿。Jared才是唯一被允许啃咬Jensen那完美的嘴唇的人。Jared可以亲吻，吮吸，迷恋他那双美丽、粉嫩的嘴唇。Jared如此入迷的想着Jensen，以至于错过了一部分的比赛。“刚刚发生了什么？”

Jensen东拉西扯了一堆橄榄球术语，才意识到Jared还不太能理解规则。“我们逼近触地得分了，但是如果他们在这里阻断我们，比赛就结束了。”

“我们能得分吗？”Jared嘲笑着自己声音里像小孩子一样幼稚的好奇语气。

“当然。我们有很强的——很强的防守。”

Jared知道Jensen声音里的犹豫是出于悲伤，他没能站在赛场上参加最重要的——也是最后的——一场比赛。Jared的手指在Jensen的背上来回抚摸，希望触碰能使他放松下来。Jensen肩膀上的紧绷感似乎减少了一些，Jared内心因为这个而发出胜利的欢呼。

Jensen如此高度紧张地看着比赛；Jared坚信随时可能会有激光从他眼里射出。那双碧绿的眼睛更像是无坚不摧的宝石，而不是脆弱的玻璃。那令人胆怯，同时，也无比火辣。

似乎一切都成了慢动作。敌方的肌肉健壮的大家伙丝毫比不上骑士队的灵活，但他们可不怕把自己的重量甩出去。Chris终于从四分卫那里拿到球，Jared看着就在鹰队队员撞上他那精确的那一瞬间，球从Chris的手中飞向了Steve。Chris一个趔阻，但成功地站稳了脚跟回头张望着。大多数人都停下动作观战。Steve被一个球员直后追击——当他看清那个人是21号，Jared发出一声低吼——他们角逐着领先地位。

Steve更快。Jared看得出来。但是21号很大。而且Jared从Jensen忧虑的表情上读出21号会为胜利不惜一切手段。Jensen正紧攥着Jared的手，指甲陷进他的手掌里。Jared以同样的力度回握他。他开始逐渐明白这场比赛对他们到底意味着多少。以及离开赛场、不能和他们一同战斗的Jensen有多么心碎。

Jared看到Steve和21号的肩膀猛烈相撞。那人差点栽倒——这是他本场以来第一次接近跌倒——而Steve只能极其、极其勉强的挤了过去。他滑倒了，磕磕绊绊地穿过最后几码，依旧紧紧地握着球，然后极其、极其勉强地在只过了端区一点点的地方触地。

Jared等待着尖叫欢呼声响起，但是似乎其他所有在看台上的人也都和Jared一样震惊。哪怕是Jensen也在长凳上僵住了身子，就好像这整件事都只是一个白日梦，一个虚无缥缈的幻想。

Steve站起来对他的队友们扬了扬眉，无声地问道欢呼掌声在哪里。Steve滑稽夸张的表情让球迷们立刻爆发出热烈的尖叫。或者至少，骑士队的球迷。这比赛的最后一次得分像是给鹰队当头一棒打蒙了。Jared正笑地合不拢嘴，但是当他看见Jensen的表情时笑容褪去了几分。Jensen的笑容几乎可以说是勉强，他的双眼里透出的满满都是心碎。Jared碰着Jensen的胳膊，等着Jensen抬起头来与他对视，解释他为什么看起来这样。

“高中最后一场比赛……”Jensen呢喃道。Jared明白了他欲言又止的部分。我没参与。Jared知道Jensen想在那里，想在场上和他的队友们拥抱绕场奔跑，他想要是那个触地得分带领全队走向胜利的人。

然而他只能坐冷板凳。

Jared动作轻柔地帮Jensen站起来，不管Jensen瞪了他多少次。“你打算就这样一直在这里生闷气？”

Jensen刚想张口否认，但是在Jared的扬眉下他的理由没法成立。“我愿意生闷气，我乐意。”Jensen这么回答道。

Jared无视了着他的反抗，径直把他拉入怀里。“我在你身边的时候不行。记得吗？我有一种能让你在不开心的时候笑出来的习惯。”

当Jared看见倚在他胸口的人嘴角逐渐上扬时，他朝空气胜利的挥了挥拳。“好的！”

“上帝啊你烦死了。”Jensen开玩笑地暗暗骂道。Jared得意地笑了。

一个巨大的阴影猛地撞上Jared和Jensen，他张开双臂环住了两人。“我们赢了，混蛋们！”Chris对着Jared的耳朵吼道。

“嗷，声音轻点！”Jared吼回去。Chris拍了拍他的胳膊。

“走吧，Jenny，来庆祝！”

“没法走路。”Jensen抱怨道。

“等等，为什么他能叫你Jenny我就不行？”Jared愤愤不平地问道。

“他不能，”Jensen痛苦地呻唤道，“但是你试试看让Chris Kane停下。”

接下来是Steve跑了过来加入了他们的拥抱。“我们赢了！”

“我听说了。”Jensen摆出一副面无表情的模样。

“集体拥抱！”Jake嚷道。就在Jared想抗议的时候一群橄榄球员就已经用他们的胳膊里三层外三层地围住了Jared和Jensen，Jensen在大笑，他仰着头，笑纹在眼角浮现。Jared深情地凝视着他，也笑着顺从地加入了集体拥抱。

***********************************************

Jensen觉得飘飘欲仙。这和他第一次亲吻Jared时感觉一样好。他被裹在Jared的胳膊里，两个人被裹在他全是满身臭汗、疲惫不堪的队友们中间。他没法停下脸上的笑容或是爆发的笑声，而每次他看向Jared脸上那个傻瓜一样宠溺的笑容，又再次心如鹿撞。

Jensen抬起胳膊环住Jared的脖子，对着Jared的耳朵低语道，“我爱你”。

Jared把Jensen抱得更紧了，亲了亲他的脖颈。“我知道。”

Jensen忽然觉得整个人被抬起来了，当他往下看时Chris和Steve在举着他，而Jared在一旁笑而不语。“我恨你！放我下来！”Jensen喝令道。他的两个队友只是和Jared一起开怀大笑。“我恨你们所有人！”

Jared的个子高到哪怕Chris和Steve举着他，Jared也能凑上去温柔的吻着他的嘴唇。“当然了。”

“老兄，庆功派对会赞飞的！”Chris扯着嗓子高呼。

Steve摆出一副无可奈何的表情。“还有别的事情需要考虑呢。”

“还有什么比派对更重要的？”

“颁奖怎么样？”Kosterman故意慢条斯理地嘲讽道。Chris惊讶地跳了一步，他们没有人听到教练靠近，他差点把Jensen摔了。

“小心！”Jared和Steve异口同声地惊呼。Chris翻了个白眼。

“我不会摔着他的！”

“你可能会的，”Kosterman说道，“把他放下来。”

“他不能走路！”Chris抗议道，“我们得抬着他。”

他们的教练扬了扬眉。“你真的不能走路？”他问Jensen。

Chris趁着Kosterman不注意捏了捏Jensen的大腿，Jensen赶忙打掩护道，“呃，不行。完全走不了。所以我估计得让他们抬着我了。”

Kosterman翻了翻白眼。“上天保佑你们要毕业了。我可不想让新生以为球队可以随便乱搞。”

“注意语言！”Jensen责备道，“这儿还有青涩的高中生呢！”

Kosterman给了Jensen一拳头。“别以为等你好了我不会踹你屁股。”

“你算哪门子教练，”Jensen伸手去钩Jared，“Jared，面对这群混蛋你会保护我的，对吧？”

“呃，我不知道我能不能招架住一整个球队。”

“你的意思是Jensen有危险的时候你不会像浩克一样变身？我很失望，Jare。”Chris打趣道。Jared的脸唰得红了，Steve忍不住笑出声。

“Jensen，他好可爱。”

“记住还我满怀激情地恨着你们所有人。永远别忘记这点。”Jensen回击道。

“我永远不会忘记你的男朋友有多可爱。”

“是啊，好吧你还没和他一起在床上呢，”Jensen回复道，“因为让我来告诉你——”

“啊！够了！”Chris捂住了耳朵。“我不需要知道你同性性爱历险记！”

“历险记？”

“闭嘴，Jared，”Steve打断道，“而且我坚定我刚才的立场。”

“我很可爱那句？”

“对。”

“没关系的，Jare bear，我就喜欢你可爱。”Jensen说道。

“我现在甚至都不能打你，因为你有脑震荡。”Jared嘟囔道。Jensen得逞地咧开嘴。

Kosterman正在喊着队员去集合，Jensen依依不舍地对着Jared笑了笑。“我马上回来。”

“你去庆祝你们的胜利吧。去拿你的奖杯，宝贝。”Jared说道。Jensen亲了亲他的脸颊，微微弯下腰，让Steve和Chris继续抬着他。

“我永远都不需要自己走路了，”Jensen开玩笑道，“我的仆人们。”

“闭嘴不然我们就‘不小心’把你摔下去，混蛋。”Chris说道，挤了挤Jensen。他对着Jared那一脸恐慌的表情大笑出声。“放松，Jare，我永远不会让他摔下去的。”

“我知道。”Jared回复道。Jensen对这个谎言一笑置之。

“拍张照片，这样你能看得更久一点。”Steve奚落道。在这之前Jensen都没意识到他在一眨不眨地凝视着Jared。

Jensen脸红了，“操你的。”

“操Jared，伙计，我可不干。”

Jared脸红了，Jensen差点就没憋住笑声。取而代之，他揍了Steve几拳，谁叫他让Jared不舒服。“我保证，我们上床的时候我会告诉你每一个细节的。”

“你的意思是你们还没——”当他看到Jensen那能杀人一般的眼神时，Steve乖乖闭了嘴。Jared迅速地低下了头，哪怕Jensen看不到他的脸，他也知道Jared在脸红。

“嘿，我觉得教练在叫我们了！等会儿见，Jared！”Chris匆忙说道。他们半拖半抬地把Jensen带去Kosterman等待的地方。Jensen赶忙朝Jared投去一个微笑，当他看到Jared回笑着露出酒窝时，他稍微松了口气。

“为什么你突然就这么生气，当我们——”Chris瞪了Steve一眼，“——好吧，好吧，当我问你们为什么还没上床的时候？”

“因为这不像Danneel和我在一起，好吗？甚至在‘我们’这个关系确立前我就和她做过了。Jared不是那样的。如果他觉得我们还没上床是件很不正常的事情，他可能会强迫自己做些自己不愿意做的事。你有没有想过这个，混蛋？”

Steve出乎意料的看起来很内疚。“不，我想没有。抱歉。”

“没生气。”Jensen喃喃说道，“我只是不想搞砸。我真的很喜欢他。”

“他爱你爱到月亮上了，Jenny。”Chris安慰道，“一个不合时宜的问题不会影响的。”

“我知道，”Jensen承认，“我有点偏执妄想症。”

“噢，你个大女孩。”Chris嘲笑道，“你彻底恋——爱——了！”

“下地狱去吧，Chris。”

***********************************************

Jared目光依旧落在Jensen和他的队友身上。哪怕Steve松开了Jensen，Chris也没放他下来，Jared忍不住笑着看着Jensen架着Chris的胳膊扭动，尖叫着大呼着让Steve帮他着地。他发现自己也向往着Jensen拥有的友谊。一个小小的声音在他脑后说着你的确有这样的朋友。Jensen的笑容，Chris的玩笑，Steve在走廊里朝他眨着眼，Danni让人发笑的调情和Gen伶牙俐齿的话语在他的脑海里一幕幕划过。

是啊，Jared想他的确有这样的朋友。

Jared吐出一声轻笑。他在2周内不知不觉地交了5个朋友。这个意识让他的嘴角上扬。

“你在傻笑什么呢，笨蛋？”

Gen出现在他身后，脸上挂着一如既往的精力充沛的微笑。Jared轻轻推了推她。“你太矮了我差点没看见你。”

“噢闭嘴吧，你这个纯天然的怪兽。没有人应该长这么高的。”

Jared感觉有人跳上了他的后背，“嗨Jare bear！”

Jared笑着把手穿过Danneel的膝盖之下，好稳稳地背住她。“嗨Danni。”

“那么，在比赛过程中按一到十打分你被Jensen激起了多少欲火？因为我们在约会的时候我真是浑身发热。我相当确定一半的女孩都只是为了他来的。你让很多人心碎了，你要知道。女孩们已经几周都愁眉苦脸的了，因为她们的梦中情人疯狂的爱上了你。不过管她们呢。他很性感，对吧？但是上帝啊，你也一样。在泳池边，你脱掉衬衫的时候？我想要直接跳到你身上了。你和Jensen准备好来场三人行了吗？”

Jared呆呆地张着嘴。女孩是怎么做到一口气说这么多话的？“呃……我不了解三人行……还有比起欲火焚身我真的只是更担心看到他被人撞倒。而且然后他还受伤了，所以……”Jared从来没想到他会这么结巴。

Danneel和Gen的脸上有相似的坏笑。“陷入爱河的你真的太可爱了，”Danni取笑道，“你已经把Jennybean控制在手掌里了，甜心。”

“我没有！”Jared反驳道。他很确定他在保护Jensen 的自尊。“我有吗？”

Gen仰头大笑。“噢Danni，他太难得一见了。”

“我恨你们。”Jared喃喃自语道。

“你不能。我们是你的闺蜜。”

Jared因为Gen的话扬了扬眉毛。“闺蜜？”

“Gay蜜。”Danni和Gen异口同声地说道。

“我能有两个吗？”

Danni和Gen同时耸了耸肩。这两个女孩的同步率高得吓人。“当然。”

“我肯定会让你们经过一个申请过程之类的。”Jared嘟囔道。

“太晚了。”

“别这样做了！”Jared惊呼道。

“做什么？”Gen问道。

“你们两个总是同时说一模一样的话。这太吓人了！”

“如果你和Jensen多亲热一点我们就停下。”

Jared瞪了Danneel一眼。“当Gay蜜究竟意味着什么？”Jared好奇的问道。

“我们可以听关于你和Jensen的性生活，还可以带你们去购物。之类的。”Gen开始编她的辫子。“无论我们的小同志需要什么。”

“我——你们的——算了。”Jared转身去看Kosterman给他的球员们挂上奖牌。Jensen似乎有那么一阵子想拒绝接受，Jared差点想上去打他一拳。他和其他任何人一样都值得这个奖牌。Kosterman似乎和他的想法一致，因为他强迫着把奖牌套过了Jensen的脑袋。每个球员脖子上都挂着一个奖牌，这时一个重要人物把奖杯递给了Kosterman。他把它高高的举过头顶，全队欢呼。Chris和Steve再一次把Jensen抗在他们的肩膀上，不过这一次其他队员也加入了。Jake迫不及待地从Kosterman手里抢过奖杯，把它塞进Jensen手里。

Jared看见Kosterman让队伍冷静下来，然后把另一样东西递给了Jensen。当Kosterman宣布时Jensen一直在细细端详那个东西。如果Jared没读错唇语的话，是说Jensen是MVP。

“我就知道！”Danneel大声尖叫，“如果他们把MVP颁给别人那真是疯了。”

Jared自豪的笑了。“我知道。”

“噢我的上帝啊，Gen我们得把他们两个录下来他们太可爱了！贺曼公司（电影娱乐企业）会爱死这些的。”

“走开，Danni。”

“爱你，Jarebear。”

Jared注视着他的男朋友笑着祝贺着他的队伍。Jensen的眼睛在他们眼神交汇时瞬间明亮了起来，他大大的笑容又增加了一倍。他眨了眨眼，给Jared打了个手势，让他在露天看台的顶上和他汇合。

Jared急忙朝两个女生道别，就转头冲上楼梯。他从来没注意到Tom紧盯着他离开的身影。


	25. Where The Chips Fell 顺其自然

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：这张接近于补充章，所以希望下一章会跟上剧情。

Jared试着倒退走上露天看台，这样他就能一直看着Jensen；但在他绊倒，脑袋几乎撞上混凝土之后，Jared觉得正着走可能是个更明智的选择。

至少，等他爬到顶上再说。

**********************************************

Jensen轻轻怀抱着奖杯，就像对待一个小孩子。他轻触着金质表面雕刻的光滑字符和栖着橄榄球模型的流线型底座。这玩意儿可能只花了橄榄球联盟十美元去组装，但此时此刻，Jensen觉得自己从未见过比它更美的东西。

或许除了Jared。

好吧，Jared没有他好看，但是，Jared。他美好，甜蜜，难以置信，令人喜爱，无比重要，而且他属于Jensen。同时Jensen也属于他。他们陷入了纯粹的天赐般的热恋中 ，Jensen甚至不在乎Chris嘲笑他完全被控制了。Jensen足够有男子气概去承认他会毫不犹豫地为了Jared拼命。至少Jensen正在恋爱中，每次Chris告诉他Jared在把他变成一个小女生时，Jensen就会把这个事实甩到他的脸上。

Jensen看着Jared两步一阶地倒跳上看台的阶梯，好几次滑倒，终于才决定转过身正着跑，他得咬住嘴唇才不至于爆发出笑声。Jensen对此很高兴；他希望参加赛后庆祝派对的时候，Jared没得脑震荡，意识清楚。

噢操。Jensen揪着头发，火烧般的疼痛提醒着他身上有多少淤青和肿块。看起来庆祝派对没戏了。

Chris和Steve出现在他身边。“准备走了吗？”Chris问道。

Jensen闷闷不乐地踢了脚地面,“去不了派对了。”

Chris和Steve交换了个眼神，“你真的觉得我们还没想到这个？我们准备在你的地下室开个私人庆祝派对。Gen，Danni，Jared和我们仨。”

Jensen的目光亮了起来，“真的吗？我是说，我不应该阻止你们参加派对。”

Chris哼哼道，“因为我巴不得看着一帮未成年橄榄球员把自己喝的不省人事。相信我，就我们几个会更有趣。”

“总之Jared人呢？”Steve问道。

Jensen扭过头看向露天看台的顶上，“在等着。”

“需要我们扶着你吗？”Steve不怀好意地问道。

“见鬼的没门。”

“你和你的Jared有5分钟的单独相处时间，在Chris和我拿相机席卷那个地方之前。”

“我有没有说过我恨你们俩？因为我真的恨，恨死你们了。”

“把你这种热情留给Jared吧，大男孩。”

“事实上我正准备把你们都杀了，”Jensen故意板起脸，“而且如果你们带相机过来，我会让你们生不如死。”

Chris抛了个媚眼，“爱你，Jenny！记住，这可是大庭广众之下！”

Jensen哭笑不得地摇了摇头，把奖杯递给另一个队员。没能参加大部分的决赛却被冠以MVP的狂喜席卷了Jensen，在登上台阶的一路都飘飘欲仙。他走得很慢，以免给自己已经失效的双腿再增加负担。Jared的身影涌入Jensen的脑海，比赛中为他打气的欢呼，受伤后温柔拥住他的手臂，嘴唇相贴时的触感，和那对能让Jensen感觉自己像蜷缩在一个温暖壁炉前的酒窝。

好吧，Jensen彻彻底底的陷进去任由控制了。

Jensen拖着脚缓慢地爬上楼梯。关于Jared的幻想阻碍了他行走的能力。他几乎完全没注意到自己的脚撞上了最末一阶，然后他绊了一下，始料未及地停下了。Jensen带着明亮的笑容以为能看见Jared。但Jared之前呆的地方空无一人。Jensen四下张望想找到他的男朋友。

“Jared？”Jensen唤道，“Jared！你在哪儿？”Jared没有回答，困惑如洪水般淹没了Jensen。“Jay？Jare，你在哪儿？”虽然他并没有害怕，但是几分钟前还热切地盯着Jensen的男朋友消失了……好吧，那对他来讲说不通，“Jay！”

“嗯，Jensen？”

Jensen跳起来，看见Sophia正看着他，“怎么了，Soph？”

“你在找Jared吗？”Jensen点了点头，Sophia继续道，“我看见他出去到停车场了。有个男的和他在一起。”

“有个男的？”

“是。虽然Jared看起来不太高兴就是了。”Sophia说。未等她话音落下，Jensen就冲向了停车场。

“Jared！”Jensen大喊。他可能看起来恐慌又绝望，但是如果有人正在骚扰Jared，Jensen毫不在乎自己看起来怎么样。“Jay！”当他看见映入眼帘的场景时，他猛地停住了脚步。“我的上帝啊，Jared。”

***********************************************

Jared漫步到停车场等待Jensen。队友们把Jensen抬上肩膀欢呼庆祝，Jensen不停地大笑着，起初时因为喜悦，然后是因为Jared在台阶上绊倒的窘态。

Jared的车停在停车场的尽头。他和Jensen一起坐车，然后任Jensen选择之后去什么地方——急诊室，或者回家休息，Jensen必须从中二选一。Jared不会放任Jensen让他自认为无比健康，而且准备好了参加派对。希望Chris已经和他谈好了这个主意。

Jared哼起早先听过的一段旋律，随着Jensen大笑的画面涌入脑海，忍不住翘起嘴角。他的头向后微仰，绿眼睛眯起露出笑纹，嘴巴咧开，形成Jared见过的最美的笑容。

某人清嗓的声音把Jared拖回了现实。他不想知道谁发出了这个声音。身上的每一根骨头都告诉他，如果他转过身，无论看见是谁在清他们的喉咙，事情都会变得很难看。但好奇击败了明智，Jared还是回头看了是谁发出的声音。

Tom倚在金属围栏上，冲他得意洋洋地笑，“你好啊，Jared。”

Jared大声地吞咽，“你—你—你好。”

“你的男朋友呢？”Tom发出嘘声。

“和他的队伍在一起。说实话，我不明白你为什么在这儿。团队里不喜欢有个恐同患者在身边转来转去吗？”Jared回嘴道。我了个去这见鬼的自信是从哪里来的？白痴国，就从那儿来。

白痴国？我脑残了。

Tom的嘴唇抿出一个丑恶的冷笑。“你觉得自己很了不起，是不是？学分满分，准备飞去哈佛，操着四分卫，我猜反正爱上你之后他就成了个婊——”

Tom被Jared压上他脖子的胳膊打断，他被狠狠顶上围栏。“他不是婊子，你个混蛋废物。而且我是在和Jensen交往，不是操。”他冲Tom怒吼道，“而且是见鬼的斯坦福，搞清楚再说话。”

Tom的眼里闪过畏惧，愤怒，憎恶，困惑，和更多的愤怒。怎么能有人在5秒内清晰地描绘出这每一种情绪，Jared不得而知。

“你正在挑衅一个橄榄球员，Padalecki，这可不是什么明智的举动。”

“我不怕你。”Jared撒谎道，“你背后没人帮你。”

“但你身后有人。”一个声音嘲笑道。Jared回过头，看到确实有人在他背后，但来者不善。

Jared认出这就是刚刚拦截Jensen的球员，21号。一看到这个混蛋，Jared觉得浑身血液沸腾。他近看更强壮也更高大，身边还跟着两员帮手。Jared清楚尝试着攻击这个家伙只会招致某种疼痛的后果。

Jared瞥回Tom。后者不仅没有害怕，而是一副洋洋得意的表情。“你设计好的。”Jared无力地意识到，“你陷害了我。”

Tom耸肩。“我没有真的去设计什么。他们都很乐意在战败之后释放一点怒火——无意冒犯。”Tom看了那些橄榄球员后补充道，“而我可能不小心说漏了嘴，Jensen Ackles勾搭上了某个用狗狗眼盯着每个人的高个子男孩，一个可悲的小婊子。你漂亮的四分卫小男孩和其他人都被你迷倒了，但是我告诉你，Jared Padalecki，你不过是一个拿着满分的，下流的、不要脸的东西，并且Jensen迟早会恨——”

“闭嘴。”一个声音愤怒地嘶声说道，“闭上你见鬼的嘴。”

当他听出这个声音之后，Jared如释重负地叹了口气。他从来没因为听见他的男朋友的声音而这么高兴过。“Jensen。”他喃道，抬头面对他的男友。Jared不曾料想过他会在Jensen祖母石绿的眼睛里看到冻结着的如此冷酷的愤怒。这在Jared的脊椎上激起一阵颤栗，尽管他知道Jensen绝对不会伤害他。

Jared忙着凝视Jensen，以至于都没注意到那个大块头的运动员抓住他的胳膊，把他甩在了地上。21号的脚踩住他，低头看着他冷笑，“看到有人这么高，就能该死的确定他也很弱。怪不得你要找个四分卫当男朋友，来保护你。”

“别碰他。”Jensen命令道。Jared听出声音里有一丝恐惧的颤音，暗暗祈祷那个橄榄球员没有听出来。

21号用力踩在Jared身上，他不受控制地疼的龇牙咧嘴。Jensen大步向前，却被21号抬手制止了。“再靠近一步，他得到的就不只一个淤青了。”Jensen僵住了。“乖孩子。”21号柔声细语说。

“别对我摆出一副纡尊降贵的样子。”Jensen低吼。

“Jensen Ackles，因为害怕他的男朋友受伤就动弹不得。可悲的玻璃。”

“别像那样说他！”Jared高声叫道，换来身侧的一记重踢和Jensen的惊叫。

“别伤害他，放他走。”Jensen祈求道，“他什么也没做。”

21号的随从之一低声说道，“Alex，你不觉得有点过了吗？”

21号——Alex——瞪着他。“我们刚刚输了比赛。所有的赌都黄了。”他一字一句的说道，同时朝着Jared猛踢一脚，一只手臂环住他的脖子。“让我告诉你，Ackles，我什么都做得出来。我会让你痛苦。而通过他——”Alex摇了摇Jared，“——我觉得是最好的途径。”

***********************************************

Jensen的手愤怒地颤抖，握紧成拳。“放他走。”Jensen想要冲过去，把Alex的手从Jared身上撬起来。但他再也不能让Jared受伤了。不能因为他。“求你了。”

“看看，Jensen Ackles 在求人。有趣的是这么简单就能伤害到你。当我截断你的时候还听见你叫唤呢，叫的是什么来着，听起来像是Jared的名字，不是吗？而现在在我打算伤害Jared，你却对此无能为力。”

Jensen极力不让恐慌显现在脸上。Jared的眼里写满了恐惧，他时不时尝试着挣出Alex的控制，只能被捏着喉咙拽回来。如果Jared的脖子被弄出淤青，Jensen可能会发疯的。

Jensen陷入了彻底的绝望。“Tom，求你。如果你生我的气，我理解。我是说，我不理解，因为我见鬼的什么都没有做，但是别发泄在Jared身上。”

Tom迟疑了一瞬。Jensen乞求着，终于放任他的痛苦出现在眼中。任何东西，无论什么只要能让21号放开他的男朋友。Tom咬了咬嘴唇，而Alex放声大笑。  
“别告诉我你对Ackles屈服了。”

Tom的眼神重新变得麻木，“我没有。”

Jensen觉得最后一丝希望消失了。他的目光垂落道Jared身上，“我真的对不起你，Jay。”

“不是你的错。”Jared呛住了，“别难过。”

Jensen咽回了对着他张牙舞爪的尖叫和眼泪，不知道还能做什么，“你想要从我这里得到什么？”

“我想要你痛不欲生。我想要这场胜利，我需要这场胜利，而你把它从我身边夺去了。所以。”Alex捏紧Jared的脖颈，“我要把这个从你身边夺走。你觉得在Jared看到他会伤成什么样儿之后，还会想要和你在一起吗？你该有多么不在乎他的健康啊？”

“别那样说！Jared，你知道他在撒谎！”Jensen怒吼，“你知道那不是真的！”

Jared点点头，试图推开Alex的手，“我——”

“放开他，你让他窒息了！”

Alex大笑，但下一刻他的眼睛陡然瞪大，与此同时某人从他背后跳出来，把他从Jared身边推开。

“他说了放开他，你个婊子养的。”Chris低吼道，一拳砸在Alex脸上。Jared摔在停车场的路面上，重重地喘气。Jensen立刻赶到他的身边，仔细检查Jared的身体，“你受伤了吗？”

“我还好。”Jared保证道。

“不你没有。”Jensen掀起他的衬衫，看见一个深深的伤口和大小不一的淤青，“这对你来说看上去像是‘没事’吗？”

“估计我们现在是可怜的一对了。”Jared含糊地说，轻叩Jensen的脑袋，“我猜我们都需要去看大夫。”

Jensen把Jared裹进一个密不透风的拥抱，使得他发出一些痛苦的喘气。Jensen立刻退开，但Jared重新把他拉回来，“我在这儿。我还活着。我没事。”

Jensen在Jared的胸口点头，“我知道。”

Jared虚弱地笑道，“你撒谎。”

“哇哦，这可真温馨不是吗？”Alex的讥笑声从上方传来。他捏着鼻子，声音闷闷的。一些血迹散布在他的脸和橄榄球制服上。

“你打破了他的鼻子？”Jared问Chris道。Chris眨了眨眼，得意大笑。

“你个混蛋。”Tom低吼道。

Chris接着转身向他。他推开挡着路的Alex，后者晃了晃，摔在了地上，“你到底该死的有什么问题，Tom？说真的，你有什么毛病？”

“我有什么问题？还是你有什么问题？Jraed到底有什么让所有人都开始喜欢他？他把Jensen掰成了基佬，而不知怎么的所有人都围着他转任凭他摆布——你不在乎吗？这不是事情本该有的样子！”

Jensen张开嘴正准备说点什么，被Chris打断了。他猛地扑向Tom，挥拳打上他的脸。“Jensen——”一拳，“——不是——”一拳，“——基佬！而且Jared见鬼的棒极了！所以闭上嘴然后离我们远点。Tommy！”

 

Tom瘫软跪下，满脸难以置信地看着Chris，“我们一直是最好的朋友！”

“我认识Jensen更久。而如果Jensen爱上Jared，无论是不是同性恋，我都会支持他。而不像一个一旦事不遂心就攻击朋友的恐同患者。”

“你孤身一人。”Tom发出嘘声。

“不他不是。”Steve更正道。Jensen甚至都没有注意到，整个队伍都出现在停车场，加入了他们。“而你是。”

Jensen挣扎着站稳，把Jared拉到身边。“再考虑考虑，Tom。拜托。重新考虑一下我们。”Jensen说，指Jared和他自己，“你是我的朋友。Jared是我的恋人。我不想从中做出选择。”

“而如果你必须选择呢？”Tom咆哮着说。

Jensen伸出手环住Jared的。“我很抱歉，Tom。”

“我不抱歉。”Chris和Steve异口同声。Jensen忍不住露出一个微笑。

Tom揉了揉脸，“那么我猜这就是绝交了。”

Jensen觉得心脏裂成了碎片，“是的。”Jared用一只手臂环住Jensen，他颓然倒进这个碰触中。

Steve“碰巧”绊倒了Tom，而Chris冲着Alex的小腿踢了一记，“我也不算很沮丧。”

Jensen朝着他的朋友们翻了个白眼，但勾起了唇角。Jared紧了紧拥抱，“来吧。我们得去给你治疗。”

Steve，Chris，Jensen，Jared加上整个队伍背向Tom了，转身离开。Jensen最后瞥了一眼Tom脸上心碎难受的表情。他露出一个小小的微笑，看到Tom模仿着还给他一个笑容，一丝希望照亮了Jensen的心口。  
“你快乐吗？”Tom轻声问。

Jensen看了一眼Jared，后者正背着Gen，和Chris在身边谈笑着。“比我曾经预想的还要快乐。”

Tom一动就疼的龇牙咧嘴。Chris肯定动真格了。“那就好。你值得的。”

“你能和我们呆在一起。”Jensen提出，“我会原谅你。只要对我和Jared道歉。”

Tom摇了摇头，“你过分宽容了。Chris，Steve和其他人——他们永远不会原谅我。我不配。”

Jensen感觉到一只手触碰他的手肘，转头对着Jared微笑。“没事的。”Jared小声说。

Jensen咬了咬嘴唇，目光对上Tom的，“拜托。”

“我只是……”Tom又摇了摇头，“我做不到。”

Jensen点头，“那么好吧。”

“再见Jensen。”

“再见。”Jensen轻声回答道。他深呼吸，让Jared带着他离开了他拥有的最好的朋友之一。

曾经拥有的。

***************************

Jared，Jensen和其他人尽可能小声地打开了Jensen家的门。Jensen和Jared刚刚去看了医生，他诊断Jensen确实得了脑震荡，以及踝关节轻度扭伤，他们接下来都得冰敷和休息。

Jensen在驱车回家的路上头痛欲裂，Jared扶着他，任由他用无论多大的音量痛苦地呻吟和胡言乱语。Jensen觉得眩晕反胃，而当他们六个人回到Jensen家时，Jared做的第一件事就是让Jensen躺到沙发上。“我去拿点冰块。”Jared柔声说道。Jensen点点头，舒服地蜷缩在沙发上。Chris挡住了Jared从这个舒适的电影放映室离开的去路。

“不不。你和你的男友坐在这儿。Steve和我会去拿冰块、布洛芬和食物。Gen和Danni会挑一部电影。你们俩得坐着，随意指使我们。”

“可怜的、受伤的宝贝们。”Gen轻声细语道。

“我恨你，Gen。”Jensen呻吟道。

“爱你，Jen。”

“他是我的，找你自己的去。”Jared含糊地说，在沙发上搂住Jensen，小心翼翼地不去撞到他。

Gen放声大笑，“哪怕我尝试了，也别觉得我能把他从你身边夺走，Jarebear。”

Jared在巨大的L形沙发上轻微地挪了挪Jensen，这样他就能倚着角落，Jensen能够舒适的安顿在他腿间，头靠在他的胸口。他伸出手环住Jared的腰，平静地闭上了眼睛。

相机的闪光灯吓了Jared一跳。Danni看着他，脸上挂着尴尬的微笑，“我忍不住；你们俩太可爱了。”

Jared暗笑，手指穿过Jensen的头发。Jensen呻吟起来，“上帝，Jared，这太舒服了。”

Jared持续地按摩着Jensen的头顶，男孩开始发出猫一般的呜咽。“你像猫一样呜呜叫，Jen。”

“我没有。”Jensen昏昏欲睡地抗议。Jared窃笑，决定停下抚摸，看看Jensen的反应。Jensen抬头用一双可怜的小鹿眼看着他，像是Jared抛弃了他，“你为什么停下来？”

Jared往后一仰，笑起来。他把Jensen拉近，在脖颈上落下轻柔的吻，同时手指梳理着Jensen的头发。“你好啊宝贝。”Gen和Danneel转过身，全神贯注地翻找着DVD。Jared感激她们给他俩留下了一点私人空间。

Jensen低哼。“Jay……”Jensen的声音逐渐减弱，把Jared抱得紧了些，“上帝啊，我真的很抱歉。”

“你为什么而抱歉？”Jared的心随着对道歉的原因的猜测逐渐下沉，希望自己猜的是错的。

“我害得他们找上你。如果我们不在交往，如果我没有这么粗心大意让你一个人走——”

Jared拿唇堵住Jensen的嘴，完全地打断了他的话，“你不需要道歉。这不是你的错。我才是那个闲逛到停车场的人。你也无能为力，即便你那时在那儿。Jen，你几乎不能走路，更不要说打架。”

Jensen啃咬他的嘴唇，“我只能站在那儿恳求。我真可悲。”

“你本可以轻松地走开。”Jared指出。

“我绝对不会！”Jensen气愤地喊道。

“那么我也不会生气。”Jared结束道，“你留下了，并且尝试着让他们放开我。所以那些混蛋没有听又怎么样呢？你就是你，完美的。我爱你，而且我也没有生气。所以别再道歉了。”

“永远不会。”Jensen咕哝道。就这样他们逐渐又回到了开玩笑打闹的状态。

Gen和Danni 决定看猛鬼街。Jensen抱怨着它失败的特效，Jared拽了拽他的短发。

“我喜欢这部电影。”

“我猜你也喜欢泰塔尼克号。”

“伙计，你不能把猛鬼街和泰塔尼克号相提并论。这是侮辱！”Jared惊叫，引来Jensen的嘲笑。

Chris和Steve挤开了通向放映室的门，拿着爆米花、糖果袋和超过一人能敷得了的冰袋。Chris把冰乱扔在Jensen大腿上，冰得他大叫。“该死的，Chris！”  
“不客气，Jenny。”Chris把一瓶布洛芬抛给Jared。“我猜你被人当成沙袋一样踢了之后，可能会觉得有些酸痛。”

当他终于意识到身体有多酸疼时，Jared痛的龇牙咧嘴。他抓过两个冰袋，然后帮助Jensen把这些冰固定在他的脚踝和脑后。Jensen因为冷抱怨了几句。

当两个男孩被冰袋覆盖，咀嚼着扭扭糖，Danni按下播放键，然后Jared阖上眼，享受着这个除他们六个、外人禁止的庆功派对。

**************************

放映室的门被猛地打开，声音惊醒了Jensen。Donna站在门口，挂着犹豫但和善的笑容，“嘿，孩子们。”

“你好，Donna。”Chris在某处地板上含糊不清的说，“怎么了？”  
Donna对着Chris扬起眉，“只是想祝贺你们获得冠军。然后看看你们男孩们怎么样。Jensen，你糟糕的摔了一跤。你还好吧？”

Jensen不知道他更惊讶于哪个，Donna参加并且确确实实观看了比赛，还是她关心Jensen受伤的事实。“我没事，妈。有Jared照顾我。”Jensen举起一个冰袋作为证明，“我们刚刚开了会儿庆祝派对。”

“他得了轻度扭伤和脑震荡。”Jared突然张口，“还有一些伤口，不过我想它们过几天就会好的。”

“上帝，谢了Jared。”Jensen咕哝道。

“脑震荡？”Donna朝她的儿子走过去，“你疼吗？”

“不。冰块帮了忙。”

Donna微笑道，“好吧如果你需要点什么——”

“你为什么来看比赛？”Jensen脱口而出。

“Mack坚持的。她说这场比赛对你真的非常重要，而我必须去看。”Donna暗自发笑，说道，“我现在希望我多去过几场。它们比我本来认为的要有趣。”

“好吧，我在大学里还会打的。”Jensen说，“你可以到时来看。”

“Mack和我会场场参加。”Donna承诺道。Jensen没有忽略他父亲的缺席。他不需要问Alan是否会来看比赛；Jensen心知肚明。 

“你想和我们一起看剩下的电影吗，Donna？”Danni询问道。

“你们不介意一个妈妈和你们呆在一起吗？”

“你和别的妈妈不一样，你是个辣妈。”Chris说道。

Gen指着他大叫，“哈！我就知道你喜欢看贱女孩！”

“闭嘴。那是个好电影。”

Donna摇了摇头。“我觉得我还是上床睡觉吧。Jensen，小心你的头。别熬得太晚，记得冰敷。”

“妈——”Jensen嘀咕道，“你不需要把我当婴儿看待。”

“是的。”Donna带着调侃的笑容说，“这是你为什么需要Jared，是吧Jared？”  
Jared笑容满面，“毫无疑问，女士。”

Jensen轻拍他的手臂，“我恨你们两个。”

“晚安，Jensen。”Donna亲切地说，“爱你。”

“也爱你，妈。”Jensen回答道。随着她在他身后关上门，Jensen意识到，许久以来第一次，他们真心实意地向对方说这个字眼。

Jensen蜷伏在他的男友怀里，示意Gen播放剩下的电影。他扫视整个房间，感到脸上绽开傻傻的笑容，胃里翻涌着暖意。自从小孩子开始，这是他的朋友们第一次全部聚集在这儿，相互开玩笑。而他的母亲和妹妹和他十分亲近。可能他的父亲是个混球，但至少Jensen不再害怕他了。

Jensen久久地陷入沉思，甚至不在乎那听起来像是一本言情小说或者糟糕的少女电影里面的桥段。Jared进入他的生活，然后一切都好了起来。

“嘿，Jared？”Jensen低语。

“怎么了？”Jared把注意力从屏幕转向Jensen。

“我不知道。”Jensen说道，“思路断了。”

从Jared那双棕蓝色眼睛里了然的星点闪光可以看出，他知道Jensen想说什么。


	26. Let’s Play Dress Up 盛装出席

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：有人捉到我忘记了Jensen的肘关节受伤这件事！！我在有一章里面说它受伤了，然后就忘光了。感谢提醒我，我会尽量在这一章弥补。如果有别的什么纰漏，和往常一样，纠正我，希望你们喜欢这一章！

刚醒来的一小会儿，Jared不知道身在何处。迷茫地眨了眨眼过后，他认出了Jensen家里此时几乎还一片漆黑的电影播放室。晚上不知道什么时候他们蜷缩到了一起，所以Jensen的背此刻靠在他的胸口。一想到他们的身体如此契合彼此，Jared就忍不住微笑。

Danni和Gen在L型沙发的另一端，而Chris和Steve正压在对方身上。Jared希望自己手里有相机能记录下这一瞬间。他真的需要一点把柄。

Jared决定在——哦喔——早上6点钟，还是先睡觉再敲诈他们吧。Jared舒服地抱紧Jensen，阖上了眼睛，等待着睡意再一次席卷他。

正当他要慢慢入睡，Jensen轻轻地挪了挪身子，让他的手滑入Jared的手中，“醒的太早了，Jay。”

“我没醒。”Jared撒谎道。

“骗不到我，Jay。你醒的时候呼吸得不太一样。”

“你知道我怎么呼吸？”Jared调笑道，“那不会有点诡异吗？”

“滚开。每个人睡着的时候都比醒着的时候呼吸的慢些。你也不例外。”

“嗷，Jennybean，你伤了我的心。”

“别叫我Jennybean。”Jensen发出嘘声。

“当然，如你所愿。”Jared放低声音在Jensen耳边低喃，“但是考虑到我们不能吵醒其他人的话，你还真的什么都做不了。”

“相信我，我一点都不介意弄醒其他人。我能怪罪于脑震荡和扭伤的手腕。”

“哇哦，你真的在占脑震荡之类的便宜。这是不是意味着我能从被痛扁了一顿这件事里捞点好处？”话一出口，Jared就后悔了。Jensen浑身僵硬，闭上了眼睛。

“回去睡觉。”Jensen嘀咕道。

“操。”Jared自言自语，“Jen，我很抱歉。拜托，Jensen。”

“别拿那个开玩笑。”Jensen低吼，“你吓坏我了。我真的就要下跪求情了。而你该死地还拿它来开玩笑。”

Jared把Jensen揽得更近了些，发现Jensen并没有扭动着逃开时，感到如释重负。“我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。”他亲吻Jensen的脖颈，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。多到让我害怕。”Jensen打了个呵欠，“现在我成功地24小时都听起来像是恐慌又可悲的相思病少女，在我更加出糗之前我们能睡回笼觉了吗？”

Jared吮吸Jensen的耳垂，而Jensen努力压抑住呻吟。“你喜欢这个？”Jared喃道。Jensen哼声嘟囔，Jared把它当成承认了。“接着睡吧。”

“听起来是个不错的注意。”Jensen紧紧抓住Jared的手，Jared凝视着他的眼睛微微颤抖着合上。Jensen几分钟后就睡着了，Jared知道他完全不属于早起者的行列。 

当然，周六早上6点对于Jared也是太早了，于是很快他就揽着自己的男朋友沉沉睡去。

**************************

 

Jensen悠哉悠哉地睡到了11:30才醒来。如果他想要，他可能还能多睡一会儿，以脑震荡，或者目睹男友被某个混蛋橄榄球员伤害的心理损伤为由。Jared一向早起，而Jensen当然也注意了他醒着。Jensen想知道的是Jared醒了多久，甚至在破晓前那场不太愉快的对话之后是否有再睡着。他认为Jared这辈子里从来没有睡到过8点以后。这是他有多爱Jensen的实证，他一直保持着揽着Jensen的姿势，这样Jensen就能够在Jared的暖炉般的身体带来的舒适中安眠。Jensen真的很喜欢和Jared贴着身相拥而眠，但他绝不会对任何人承认。

对自己承认就已经足够尴尬了，Jensen琢磨着Jared会不会因此感到反感。Jared可能已经从Jensen在睡眠中死死地紧握着他的手和他不断调整姿势使他们身体更加契合中窥见一斑。

但是他从没声张。

“现在醒了，懒虫？”Jared在他耳边低语。

“我该做什么才能让你接下来一整天都和我呆在这里？”

Jared翻过身仰面躺着，把Jensen拉到他的上方，“我们能至少吃个早餐吗？Gen提到了某些关于巧克力薄烤饼的东西。”

Jensen佯怒撅起嘴，“食物比我还重要吗？”

Jared向上倾身吻住Jensen，“如果你和我一起吃呢？”

“宁可把你吃掉。”Jensen回答。Jared偷笑，把Jensen推下来。

“先吃早饭，差劲的挑逗靠边。”

“才不差劲！”

“当然不，Jen。”Jared伸了个懒腰，衬衫随即缩上去，露出了髋骨和低腰处坚实的腹肌。在这样的光景下，Jensen无法抑制的口干舌燥。当他抬头，正好撞见Jared正对他自鸣得意地笑。

“滚开。”Jensen咕哝道。他自己走向厨房，但感觉到一双强壮的手臂从后面环住了他的腰。

“我喜欢你看着我。”Jared低声道，“让我感觉很好。”让我觉得自己有吸引力。Jensen听出了话外之音，在Jared的臂膀中转过身。

Jensen轻柔地拉过Jared的唇贴上自己的。这个吻里仍有激情，但它是温柔缱绻的。深情的。“你如此完美。我忍不住。”Jensen低语道。当Jared送来明亮而稍稍腼腆的微笑，某种感情填满了他的胃。他愿意花上这一整天的每一秒告诉Jared他有多美好，只为了看见这样的笑容。

“噢，你让Jenny在中午之前起了床，真了不起。”Chris站在门口说，“如果你们忙完了用小鹿眼盯着对方看，早餐已经准备好了。”

“我恨你，Chris。”Jensen贴在Jared唇上含糊地说。Chris做出呕吐的声音。

“随便你。我就能吃更多的煎饼了。”Chris转身回到厨房。

Jared的肚子发出低唤，Jensen咯咯地笑了。“我猜我们最好给你弄点煎饼，嗯？”

“爱你。”

“唔，我也爱你。”Jensen哼哼道。

“唷！在它们被吃掉之前，拿走你那份儿煎饼！我不会无偿的拼命做这些，你知道！”Gen在厨房里大吼大叫。Jared的眼睛亮起来，半拽着Jensen走向食物的源头。

Jared看见无比巨大的一摞煎饼，瞪大了眼睛。Jensen抛去一个宠溺地笑容，然后拿了自己的那份，坐在Jared的身边。他把双脚翘在Jared的大腿上，而Jared一边吃着煎饼，一边用空闲的那只手给它们按摩。Jared吃东西时发出的哼哼无比色情，以至于有一会儿Jensen担心自己会当着朋友们面硬起来。他赶忙把注意力转移到Danni放到他面前的一杯咖啡上。“你还记得。”Jensen说。

Danneel翻个了白眼，“你觉得我会忘记你如果不喝咖啡就会变成哥斯拉吗？我真的很喜欢Jared，如果他因为你变成一个缺少咖啡因的混蛋而甩了你，我会非常难过的。”

Jensen玩笑地把她推开，安静愉快的享受他的咖啡。他察觉Jared正注视着他，便问道，“怎么了？”

“你看起来就像是爱上了你的咖啡。”Jared开玩笑道。  
“你才爱上了Gen的煎饼！”

“每个人都深爱着Gen的煎饼。”Steve指出。

“是的，但他还是爱上了。”Jensen含糊地说。

“很有说服力的论证。”

Jensen无视了Steve，专心致志地感受Jared的手指按摩着他的脚。“很舒服。”Jensen说道。Jared开心地微笑起来。

“那么我继续了。”

“上帝啊我爱你。”

“我们都爱Jared。”Gen起哄道。她用手臂环住Jared的脖子，换来Jensen的怒视，“噢，他刚才吃醋了。”

Jensen红了脸，“拜托闭嘴。”

“噢，你真可爱，”Gen调侃道。Jensen的脑袋低到了桌上。

Jared捏了捏Jensen的脚，“嫉妒这件事还挺火辣的。”

“我没嫉妒。”Jensen抗议道，头仍然埋在桌子里。

“所以，如果我现在亲Jared，你也完全不会介意？”Gen发问，“因为你不嫉妒。而他又是一个深爱着你的、彻底的同性恋，所以亲吻不会带来任何影响。”

Jensen浑身僵硬，但拒绝上钩。Jared是弯的。Jared爱着我。Jensen一遍又一遍重复一样的内容。他不肯让Gen享受到Jensen的嫉妒带来的满足感。这太尴尬了，和他喜欢搂抱这件事一样尴尬。

Jensen听见Gen的嘴唇贴上什么东西的声音。嘴唇轻柔地抵着别的什么。别抬头，别抬头。他听到像是一声响亮的吻，头猛地抬了起来。哦操。

Gen冲着他大笑，而Jensen窘迫得红了脸。她的嘴根本不在Jared身上。嘴唇贴在Danni的脸颊上。连Chris和Steve都偷偷地笑他的反应，Jensen由难堪变成生气，尤其当他看见Jared沾沾自喜的笑容。他塞了一大口煎饼，以压抑住怒火爆发。他开始埋首在盘子里，缓慢地咀嚼而什么也尝不出来。Gen的煎饼，往常Jensen最爱的早餐，此时让Jensen反胃。

Jensen完全明白自己现在正表现得像个敏感脆弱的小孩，但是如果他的朋友就因为他不愿意别人亲他的男友而嘲笑他，换做谁都会变得一样暴躁的。Jensen不太明白这个情况有什么惹得他的朋友们发笑。

Jensen几乎没能吞下最后一块煎饼。“我要洗个澡。”他对众人说。

Jared关切的看着他，“Jen——”

“没事。我没生气。”Jensen毫无语调地说。这大致和之前Jared“掩饰的”愉悦一样的可信。

Jensen钻进房间和毗邻的浴室，锁上门，转开了淋浴器的开关。当水击打在浴帘上，听起来就像是雨声。上帝，其他人在楼下八成都在谈论我表现得有多么的蹩脚，Jensen心想，因为Jared而变得多么的矫情。

Jensen感觉到一波怒火冲着Jared。那是迁怒，Jensen明白。他明白Jared什么也没做，也明白Jared爱着他。但是小心眼的青春期烦恼使得你对着你在乎的人发泄。

而我现在就是一团糟。

Jensen走进淋浴间，任由水冲遍全身。水浸透了手腕和肋骨外面的绷带；Jared是对的，他或许应该去看医生。一部分的水拍打在他的脸上，像是泪水般滑落。一声敲门声让他如梦初醒。“Jen？我是Jared。我能进来吗？”

“门锁着呢。”Jensen喊着回答。

“那么把它打开。”Jared愤愤地回嘴，随即叹了口气，“对不起。我没想说得那么刻薄。”

“你听起来不刻薄。”Jensen快速地回答。他希望他能让淋浴头更吵一些。

“那么把门打开。”Jared劝说道。

“我不需要你进来嘲笑我。”Jensen戛然而止。哦糟糕。Jared沉默下来，而Jensen想着能不能把自己在淋浴间里淹死。那会比起蒙受羞辱来得好些。

喔，Jensen真的很肤浅。

“Jen，我不会嘲笑你的。”Jared柔声说道。Jensen决定不去回答。无论什么话，从他嘴里说出来都变得使人难堪的矫情或者令人尴尬的哀怨。Jensen不确定哪一个更糟一些。

Jared叹了口气，Jensen听出了恼怒的迹象。轻轻远离的脚步声留给Jensen一阵伤心，尽管这就是他声称想要的结果。

几分钟后，正当Jensen沉湎于孤影自怜之中，门把手卡拉作响，然后某样东西发出咔哒一声。Jensen听见门开了，Jared美好的声音响起。“Jensen，我进来了。其他人都走了。”

Jensen的呼吸停滞了一下，他没有做出什么更明智的选择，反而选择关掉了淋浴头，胡乱地摸索毛巾。确定了腰上的浴巾已经系紧，Jensen才跨出淋浴间，“怎么——”

在下一个词语逃逸出来之前，Jared的嘴唇已经贴上Jensen的。Jensen呻吟着，手指覆上Jared的长发。“爱你。”Jared在亲吻的间隔中呢喃道，“这么爱你。我很抱歉。那很伤人。”

“什么很伤人？”Jensen不解，他的脑袋在Jared吻上他的那一刻就短路了，根本无心说话或思考。他把Jared压低拉进另一个吻里，但Jared转过了脑袋，所以Jensen亲在了他的脸颊上。Jensen哼哼唧唧地试图重新找到Jared的嘴唇。

“Jensen——Jensen，停下，哦上帝，Jensen。”Jared抓过Jensen把他拉进一个狂热的吻中。“甚至不能不硬着跟你说话。”Jared呢喃道。

“你因为接吻硬起来了吗？”

Jared脸红起来，“你的吻技很好。”

“该死地——”可爱这个词悬在Jensen的嘴边，但他记得当Jared称他可爱时自己有多生气。尽管Jared更加温和，Jensen也不会冒任何的险，“该死的完美。”Jensen换了个词，“爱你。”

Jared费力地让嘴唇离开Jensen，将他拥进一个温暖的怀抱里。

Jensen喘息着伸手搂住了Jared的腰。Jared亲吻着他的头顶。“Jen，你嫉妒起来简直太性感了。”他吻上Jensen的耳后，使他浑身酥麻发颤，“但是，我永远，永远，永远，不会亲吻别的人。我甚至不能盯着别人，强打起什么兴趣。他们真的完全比不上，比不上你。”

Jensen的目光内疚地垂落到地上，“我反应过度了，对不起，我都知道。”

Jared上下轻抚着Jensen的背，“我如此爱你。”

Jensen泄露出一丝颤抖的呼吸，“我也爱你。”

“好的，否则我就白剖心置腹了。”

“你剖心置腹是因为我是一个心胸狭窄的小孩，连一个玩笑都开不起。”Jensen纠正道。

“好吧，我猜我就喜欢那样的家伙。”Jared开始松手，但Jensen抓住了他的袖子。

“等一下。”Jensen低语道。他确信Jared在窃笑，但他窝在Jared的怀抱里太舒服以至于没有在意。

“你没擦干，又光着身子，在其他任何情况下我都不会抱怨这个，但是你快把我也全弄湿了。”

“听起来很色情。”Jensen调侃道。

“不要所有的事情都想歪，”Jared回答，“现在请放开我。”

“不用了谢谢。”Jensen依偎在Jared身上，“我这样很舒服。”

“Jensen……”Jared试着让自己听起来更决绝一些，但是他忍不住声音里的笑意。

“呃。好吧。真扫兴。”Jensen松开了Jared，“你高兴了？”

Jared的视线扫过Jensen赤裸的身体，这样Jensen稍微有点难为情。“非常高兴。”Jared语气十分满意，指尖顺着Jensen的胳膊向下滑去，而他在Jared的触碰下一阵阵发颤。

“为什么我是唯一一个光着身子的？”Jensen问道。他原本希望这句话能轻而易举地挑起Jared的欲望，说出口后却听起来十分幽怨。

Jared拽着Jensen的手，让他一个趔趄跌进怀里。“我们来解决一下这个问题，好吗？”Jensen变得跃跃欲试而又头晕目眩。

Jared的衬衫滑落了。Jensen没有肤浅低俗到仅仅只因为他估计是Jensen在世界上见过的最火辣的男人就爱上他。但这可并不影响他痴迷于Jared的身材。从Jared勾起嘴角的笑容可以看出来，他对这件事心知肚明。

Jared引着Jensen的手，示意他解开皮带。“来，Jen。”

Jensen说不出话来。“上帝，Jared，真他妈的……”Jensen急不可耐地胡乱解开皮带和Jared牛仔裤上的纽扣。“你确定要做这个吗？”他们从来没有在对方身边全裸过。

Jared瞪了他一眼。“动作快点把它们脱掉，Ackles，不然我向上帝发誓——”

Jensen握紧了Jared的牛仔裤，猛地把它拉下。Jared的四角紧身内裤让他们离完全的坦诚相见只有一步之遥。Jared俯下身子在Jensen身侧耳语。“脱掉它们，Jen。”

“你他妈的要杀了我了，我发誓Jared。”Jensen低吼道。他扯下Jared的内裤，忍不住因为面前的景象咽了咽津液。Jared的阴茎硕大而坚硬。Jensen几乎是下意识地就用手环住了。Jared向后仰头呻吟着。

“耶稣啊，Jensen，”Jared喘息道。他把手固定在Jensen腰上，扶着他一起走回了花洒下。Jensen笨手笨脚地打开了淋浴，另一只手不停的撸动Jared的下体。“Jen——噢上帝，快了Jen，”Jared气喘吁吁地喃道，“操，操，操，操，操。”

Jensen终于成功的让温热的水从他们头顶喷洒下来。这让Jensen的手更容易在Jared阴茎上撸动，Jared只能在喘气的间隙低声咒骂着。

“Jen，我要，噢我的上帝啊，Jen，操。”Jared语无伦次的含糊道。

Jensen的手在Jared性器的上下转动着，手指擦过他的龟头。Jared似乎已经失去了任何的行动力，他所能做的只有呻吟和让指甲陷进Jensen的臀肉里。Jensen轻轻地咬着Jared的耳朵。“射出来，Jay。”

这似乎就是Jared需要的唯一刺激了。他的身体僵硬着射在了Jensen手里，啃咬着Jensen的肩膀，力道大得足够留下印记，却依旧从唇间泄出了一声惊叫“Jensen！”。  
Jared舔着留在Jensen肩膀上的牙印。“上帝，这棒极了。”

Jensen轻轻笑出声来，“我很高兴你喜欢它。”

Jared手环成拳握在Jensen的阴茎上。他只撸动了大概两三次，Jensen就尖叫着高潮了。“我们应该多吵吵架的。”Jensen说道。

“我们才没有吵架。你只不过大发了一顿脾气而我让你好起来。”

“我没有大发脾气！”Jensen申辩道。Jared无可奈何地笑了笑。

水温从微热变成了冰凉，但是他们待在浴缸里，两具精疲力竭的躯体缠绕着彼此。

***************

 

Jared慵懒的躺在Jensen床上。“你今天晚上有什么打算？”他问道。

“什么都没有。”Jensen回复道。话音刚落他的表情就凝固了。“噢，见鬼的。”

“怎么了？”

Jensen无助地看着他。“舞会。我彻底给忘了。”

Jared的笑容只增不减。“噢，对。”

“你还是可以买票的！”Jensen说道，“我确定他们会在门口卖。”

Jared亲了亲Jensen的额头。“你和Danni去。你说过你会的。而且我知道舞会对她来说有多重要。”

“我不想留下你独自去，”Jensen抱怨道，“没有你肯定不好玩了。”

“好了好了。你所有的死党都会在那里的。会很有趣的。”

“但是我唯一想在舞会上见到的人不去那里。”Jensen说道，“我的恋人。”

Jared凑上去吻住Jensen。“我爱听你这么说。”

Jensen抵着Jared的唇笑了起来。“Jared Padalecki，我的恋人。”

“Jensen Ackles，我的恋人。”

Jared温存地摸着Jensen的头发。“去舞会吧。我会呆在家里，等着你从我的窗户里爬进来。”

Jensen举了举他扭伤的手腕。“我有一段时间都不能爬了。”

Jared把Jensen拉入怀抱。“那我猜我得爬进你的房间了。”

“当然。你可以把我家光滑的外墙搞得有棱有角一点。或者试图找到我窗外隐形的树吧。”

“不要这么挖苦我，混蛋。”

“我恨你，Padalecki。”

“走吧，我们去给你打扮一下。”

Jensen扬了扬眉。“打扮？”

“你知道的。让你看起来体面像样一点。我的男朋友不能得到在舞会上打扮的像个流浪汉一样的名声。”

“哇哦，你真的太gay了，“Jensen打趣道，”来呀，Jay。让我变好看。”

“你有你的晚礼服吗？”Jared问道。

“我的什么？”

Jared呻吟出声。“这下好了。”

 

Jared把Jensen拉到了Chris家里。Steve已经在地下室打着游戏了。“痛，痛，痛，痛，Jared——”Jared径直走向Steve和Chris，Jensen被他拽在身后。

“是这样的，”Jared说道，”Danneel，Gen和Sophia如果看到他们的舞伴带着一脸‘不想呆在这里’的态度和一身邋遢的打扮出现，她们会火冒三丈的。所以我们会把你们三个准备好，这样三个女生就不会恨你们一辈子了。听起来不错吧？”

Steve和Chris交换了一个眼神。“你听起来真的很gay。”

“我也是这么说的！”Jensen高呼道。

Jared翻了个白眼。“你们是想要我帮忙还是想要三个能谋杀你们的拉拉队员？”

三个橄榄球手都带着相似的表情。“好吧，”Chris同意道，“给我们好好打扮吧，Padalecki。”

很明显从来没有人注意到三套正装已经被送到Chris家了。Chris的妈妈，感谢她还是一个理智的人，把它们放在了Chris的衣柜里。

“现在我们只需要祈祷它们合身。”Jared嘟囔道。

“你觉得它们不会吗？”Chris有些紧张地问道。

“会的，除非这些晚礼服和你的傲慢一样大？”

“什么？”

“没什么，”Jared飞快的说，“就先试试它们吧。”

充斥着含糊的抱怨声和赌气的哼哼，Chris，Steve和Jensen溜回Chris的卧室换衣服。“这是你的舞会！”Jared在他们身后喊道，“没人说我必须要帮忙。”

Jared跌落到沙发上。“橄榄球运动员啊，”Jared喃喃自语，“都一个样。”

他环视着Chris的家，注意到那些充满Chris式风格的小细节。 躺在地板上的运动衫，颁给小孩子的迷你橄榄球联赛的塑料奖杯。还有穿着假日毛衣的家庭合照。

“好吧，告诉我这件穿起来跟个猴子似的礼服看起来还像样。”Steve站在楼梯顶摆弄着他的领结。

“上帝啊这个好不舒服。“Chris站在Steve身后试着舒展身体。真不值得为躲开能杀人的拉拉队们穿这个。”

“不过，你们看起来还不错。”Jared说道，“而且我可以让它变得舒服点。你们两个都过来。”

Steve走下楼梯，Chris紧随其后。Jared调整了一下紧勒脖子的蝶形领结和他们的袖子。“感觉好点了吗？”

“没有。我的意思是好多了，”Steve说道，“但我可不是说我喜欢穿这个。”

“好吧，至少Sophia不会杀了你了。”Jared说道。

“也许我最终还有机会约到Gen。”Chris突然说道。

“是啊没错。她在和你睡之前肯定会先选择我。”Jared抬头发现Jensen在楼梯上一脸得意地看着Chris。“但是我已经彻底被Jared掰弯啦。”

Jared想张开口告诉Jensen他看起来很不错。但是他凝视着他的男朋友，突然变得口干舌燥。他其实是想要告诉Jensen他从来没看见过他这么帅气的模样，但是脱口而出的却是“Danneel太幸运了”。

Jensen仰头大笑道。“噢，宝贝，你知道你拥有我的心。”

Jared脸红了。“这也没能停止我许愿——”Jared顿了顿，“许愿我可以去舞会。”

Jensen慢跑下楼。“我也希望这能发生。”Chris和Steve结结巴巴地说着蹩脚的借口，绊到对方的脚，急急忙忙想要离开房间。Jensen轻哼一声，把头靠到了Jared的肩膀上。“所以我看起来还不错？”

“是的。”Jared同意道，“是的，Jen，你看起来真的很好。”

“嫉妒Danni？”

“嫉妒所有可以看到你这幅打扮的人。”Jared的手指在Jensen凌乱的头发里穿梭梳理，“希望只有我一个人看。”

“我全程都会想着你的。”Jensen朝他保证，“想着你穿晚礼服是什么样子。”

“总有一天我会为了你穿上的。”

“保证？”

Jared俯下身去用力地吻着Jensen。“我保证。”

Chris在角落里咳嗽了两声。“呃，那么我们准备好了？”

Jared瞪了他一眼。“完全没有。”

“还需要做什么？”Jensen问道。

“头发，化妆——”

“我不要化妆！”Chris反应激烈。

Jared笑了。“放轻松，Chris。开玩笑的。我不会做任何有损你男子气概的事情。”Chris瞪了他一眼。

“你的男朋友是个魔鬼，Jenny。”

“恩，但我还是爱他。”Jensen一脸宠溺地说道。他伸出胳膊环住了Jared的腰。“我如此爱他，爱到等我从舞会回来我就要——”

“不！我没在听！我听不见！”Chris立即用手捂住了他的双耳。

Jensen和Jared同时笑了。“你太好对付了，Chris。”

“我恨你们两个。”

“你伤透了我的心，Chris。”Jensen打趣道。

“Jared会把它修补好的。”

“或者你可以在舞会上彻底喝醉，”Steve建议到，“反正舞会这种事说白了也就是纵酒狂欢。”

这和Jared心里预想的差不多，但可不意味着他喜欢他的男朋友和别人摩挲身体。他相信Danni和Gen，而且他比较希望今晚和Jensen接触的只有她们。虽然内心深处他知道这是个不实际的期待。

Jensen气呼呼地瞪了Steve一眼，后者赶忙后退两步。“我的意思是，不会，不好或者什么的。不会有事的，除非你很蠢或者或者去挑事或者喝醉了。”

“喝醉了？就像你建议Jensen喝醉一样？”

“呃，不。Jensen很负责任的。”

“Steve，”Jensen插嘴道，“帮我个忙，见鬼的给我闭嘴。”他转身朝向Jared。“我发誓，你要是不愿意我就不去了。”

Jared摇了摇头。“去吧。我相信你。”

Jensen皱了皱眉。“我不会开心的。”

“好吧，我可不想因为我把Danneel的舞伴搞得闷闷不乐的，结果被她踢屁股。”

Jensen笑了。“开着手机。我会给你发短信的。”

“Danneel会恨我的。”

“是啊，不过，用狗狗眼看着她然后她肯定会全听你的了。”

“原来这就是为什么你一直这么百依百顺任凭摆布，Jenny？”Chris问道。

“不，我只是给了他很棒的口交。”Jared回击道。

Chris的嘴巴惊讶地大张着，Jensen也瞪大了眼睛看着Jared。“你是谁，你对我男朋友做了什么？”

“只是想要给你一点在舞会上可以思考的东西。”

“你让Chris无言以对的这件事？”

“不。”Jared回复道，“我的嘴唇包裹着你阴茎的样子。”他亲了亲Jensen的脸颊，“现在去接Danneel吧。”

Jensen瞪了他一眼。“要不是我的裤子很松，我会非常生气的。”

“好吧，我会一个人待在家里想着你。只想着你。一个人。”

Jensen的嘴唇凑向Jared用力亲吻，就像Jensen是在宣布占有权而不是在吻他。“我也会想着你的。”

******

Jensen在整个开车去接Danneel的路上都皱着眉头。Steve和Chris在边上快活地交谈着，关于他们的女伴会如何漂亮，每个人都能在舞会之夜和别人上床。而Jensen满脑子想的都是Jared站在Chris家门口目送他们离开时那个勉强的微笑。

当他给Danneel别胸针的时候，Danneel注意到了他的抵触情绪。他真的不擅长掩饰他的感情。她伸出手握住他的胳膊。“如果你的手再抖，你就会用这根针把我们刺死了。”

“我很抱歉。”Jensen说道，“真的。”

“嘿，”Danneel抬了抬他的下巴，“我明白的。我懂。”

“明白什么？”

“噢，甜心，这全写在你脸上呢。你想他。没关系的。你恋爱了。”Danneel帮他别上了那个小小的紫白相间的花。“你为什么要来？”

“什么意思？”Jensen问道。

“好吧，很明显你宁愿和他呆在一起。”Danneel听起来没有动怒，只是陈述事实。

“我和你保证过我会来的。”Jensen说道。

Danni扬了扬眉毛。“是Jared告诉你不要放鸽子的，对吧？”Jensen垂下了眼睛。

“我应该自己明白的。”

“看着。我们就去一个小时。或者更少，如果你想的话。然后我会去找其他人一起聚会，你就去找你的男人。”

“我不能对你做这种事。”

Danni亲了亲他的脸颊。“那我猜，你情愿让Jared一个人坐在家里天马行空地想着可怕的情况发生，比如你和其他人睡到一起？”

“他相信我。”

“这不重要。他知道你不会这么做，但是他仍有一小部分琢磨思考着‘万一’。所有的恋情都这样。如果Jared和一些其他的男人出去玩，你也会想‘万一’的，尽管你信任他。”

Jensen叹了口气。“我会让你在舞会上尽兴的，Danni。 这是你应得的。”

“而你就应该得到郁闷和痛苦，是吗？”Danni摇了摇头。“Jensen  Ackles，你对自己太好了。”

 

舞会在一家不错的酒店舞厅里面召开，装潢精美，有星星、彩带和柔和的光线。Danneel看上去像个天使，摄人呼吸，但Jensen能想到的只有Jared。

Danneel握住他的手。“来吧，宝贝，我们会给你一场很棒的舞会。”

Chris的手游走在Gen全身上下，但每一次靠近她的胸口或臀部，都会被她拍掉。Jensen在Danni的脸颊边微笑。“他毫无机会。”Jensen低语道。

“这就是她希望让他信服的东西。”Danni回答道。Jensen皱了皱眉。“哦拜托，Chris长得不难看。而且有时也能令人愉悦。他有趣又讨人喜欢。当然他很有吸引力。”

“Gen不和人约会。”

“我们就要毕业了。及时行乐，对吗？”

“Gen不和人约会。”Jensen重复道。Danneel大笑着挽住他。

“来吧，牛仔男孩，我们去跳舞。”

Jensen这段时间并没有度过地特别糟糕。Danneel很风趣而她的笑声充满感染力。每当他的笑容黯淡下去，Chris和Steve又会给他找来新的娱乐。Gen整晚都在玩Chris的头，她的不屈不挠惹得Danneel和Jensen连连大笑。Steve似乎是唯一一个带着舞伴到别处的人，Sophia抬头冲着他微笑，就像他是房间里唯一的男士，而Steve脸上也挂着小小的微笑。Jensen看见Alexis，Tom的舞伴，正在某处与Gen和Sophia跳舞。

“给我几分钟。”Jensen隔着轰响的音乐对Danni喊道。Danni点了点头，转身去找Chris。Jensen穿过人群，走到Alexis面前。“Lexi？”

Alexis转向他。“嘿，Jensen！”她四下张望，“你的男朋友呢？”

“在家里。”Jensen闷闷不乐地说。

“为什么？”

“因为他觉得我应该在这儿陪着Danneel。他说服我这是对的。Tom在哪儿？”Jensen问道。

Alexis翻了个白眼。“我说过我觉得你和Jared是有史以来最可爱的一对儿。你可以想象他怎么反应。”

“他因此跟你分手了？”Jensen震惊地问。

Alexis哼了一声。“拜托。是我跟他分手了。宁可单身而不是和一个恐同患者在一起。”她按了按他的肩膀，“抱歉。”

“因为什么而抱歉？”

“我知道他是你的朋友。”Alexis哀伤地说，“而现在你失去了他，而他失去了所有人。我想说他自作自受但是……你没法指望所有人都支持你。”

“尤其是你从小就认识的人。我曾以为他会支持我的一切。”Jensen咬了咬嘴唇。他真的不想在毕业舞会上谈这件事，“但是我还有其他人。我不需要他了。”

Lexi亲吻他的脸颊，“你是一个坚强的人，Jensen。”

“是啊，好吧。至少有一半是多亏了Jared。”

“他听起来很了不起。”

“是的，他很了不起。”他清了清喉咙，“我刚刚把Danneel留在一边。保证了我马上回去。”

Alexis眨眨眼。“玩的开心，Ackles。替我向Jared问好。”

“当然。”Jensen发现Danneel被男孩们围住了，“好了，男孩们，我得把我的舞伴偷回来了。”他引着Danneel重回舞池。“不敢相信你差点因为他们离开我了。”Jensen调侃道。“

“能有五个男孩的时候为什么只要一个？”Danneel开玩笑地回击道。

“不敢置信，我居然对你还不够好。”

Danneel大笑起来。“你还要不要和我跳舞？”

Jensen伸出手臂环住Danni的腰。“让我看看你的能耐。”


	27. There’s More to Life than Sex 高于性爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：对不起这一章花了这么久！很多人来问Jensen的手腕；希望这一章能解决所有问题！

Danneel和Jensen坐在角落里，Danneel的脚搭在Jensen的大腿上。“Jen，如果你想离开，我理解。我会和Alexis呆在一起。”

“我感觉很糟。我不想把你丢在毕业舞会上。”Jensen解释道，“但是我更讨厌想到Jared孤零零呆在家里，而我在这儿喝酒——”Jensen看向自己的杯里。“我在喝的是什么？”

“某种潘趣酒。”Danneel抿了一口自己的。

Jensen皱了皱鼻子。“尝起来像稀释了的酷爱饮料（卡夫出的一款风味饮品）。”

Danni咯咯笑起来。“我猜确实是。”她来回摇晃杯子里的红色液体，“他们真的没有在食物上乱花钱，不是吗？”

“可能把所有资金都用在这个这个房间上了。”Jensen猜测道，“我宁可在学校体育馆里面开舞会，喝一点正常的饮料，而不是在这个闷热的舞厅里。”

“这是一个漂亮的舞厅！”Danni抗议道。

Jensen投给她一个不满的表情。“我们得在这儿呆上三个小时，喝着没味道的酷爱，努力地无视不合适的鞋子里面疼得要命的脚。”

“闭嘴，我可穿着高跟鞋呢。”

“至少你能穿裙子。那宽松又可飘。我可穿着晚礼服呢。”

“宽松又可飘？”Danni 被逗笑了，“可飘能算是一个词吗？”

“现在是了。”Jensen喝完了这杯潘趣酒，“这东西真恶心。让我们祈祷以后再也不会被迫喝这种恐怖的液体了。”

“你确定你不在演戏吗？这种夸张的举止让我不太确定。”

“我没有举止夸张！”Jensen反驳道。

“接着说，接着说，Jennybean。”她抿嘴一笑，“行动更有说服力。”

“操你和你隐晦的胡话。”Jensen叹了口气，“我现在难得过着一段体面风光的几个小时，难道是件坏事吗？”

“你是在自找不痛快吗？”

“不，但是Jared不会开心的。而如果他不开心，我也不想变得开心。”

“Jensen，你这个自我牺牲的白痴。”Danneel推搡着Jensen站起来，“如果你不马上离开这里，我就一直踢你的屁股直到下个星期！”

“你这话是什么意思？”

“意思是你现在就要离开这个愚蠢的舞会去陪你的男朋友，现在！”

“Danneel——”

“你真的想和我争论这个吗？”Danneel问道。Jensen叹气，这对于Danneel已经是一个足够的回答。“周一见，陷入爱河的男孩！”

Jensen没有回头，匆匆地离开了场馆。

 

Jared听见自己的房门上响起敲门声，Megan的声音说道，“别闷闷不乐了，Jare。你能做点更好的事。”

“比如什么？”Jared埋在枕头里闷闷地说，“我正玩的开心呢。”

“坐在床上把头埋进枕头，想象着Jensen没有你而更开心的情景？他和Danneel正在人潮涌动的体育馆而你坐在家里？”

“真是出乎意料，Megan，你没有让我觉得有任何安慰。”

Megan大声的叹出一口气，“你不开心。而且你正表现的像是你不信任Jensen，但是我知道你让那个男孩痴迷你至此，他甚至不会看别的女孩。或者男孩，以你们的情况来说。”

“可以请你走开吗，Megan？”

“好吧。一个人自怨自艾吧。”Megan的脚步声渐行渐远，但Jared仍然听到了，“老天啊那个可悲的男孩。”

“我听见了！”Jared在她身后大喊。

“别放在心上！”

Jared听见门铃叫起来。“Megs，开门！”他蜷缩回床，继续之前的沉思大业。Megan和门外不知道是谁聊了起来。他听见她调情的笑声，就知道她正把头发甩到肩上。“青春期女孩，”Jared咕哝道，“都一样。”

有人又一次敲响了他的房门。“Megan！走开！我告诉过你了，我宁可一个人伤心！”

“噢，你在伤心吗？”那个声音不是Megan。Jared从埋着的枕头里抬起头，一双绿眼睛笑盈盈地在门口看着他。“嘿，Jay。”Jared迫不及待的想要够到他，几乎从床上摔了下去。当Jared用自己裹住他时，Jensen发出了笑声，“嘿，我也想你。”

“毕业舞会怎么样？”Jared压在Jensen的肩上说。

“好吧，你不在那儿，它糟透了。”Jensen把头挨在Jared颈边，“但Danni可能是唯一一个我能忍受一起同行的人了。Chris和Steve很有趣，你知道。Danni嘲笑我一刻不停地想念你。总之，一场我不愿意经历第二次的体验。”

Jared不肯放开Jensen，“我很高兴看到你。”

“我敢说，”Jensen调笑道，“你总什么时候得放开我，不然接下来整晚我都被困在你的手臂里了。”

“接下来整个人生。”Jared纠正道，话毕就烧红了脸，把头埋在Jensen的脖子上，“好吧，所以我们就要假装我没有说过这句话。”

“你该死地可爱，你知道吗？”Jensen在Jared的脖颈上下落下轻吻，“想让我忘记你说过这句话，该死的门都没有。它让我感觉独一无二。被爱着。”

“你是被爱着的。”Jared保证道，“被很多人。”

“很高兴知道这一点。”Jensen拖着Jared回到床上，“你知道他们怎么说今晚的舞会吗？”

“怎么说？”

Jensen用唇轻轻扫过Jared的，“每个人都找到床伴了。”

Jared迅速地领悟到Jensen到底能多快的让自己硬起来。“嗯，呃，Jen，嗯……”

Jensen偷笑道，“放轻松，Jay。我们不是非得做爱，今天晚上或者别的哪个晚上。”Jensen呼出带着笑意的一口气。“老实地说，在同性性爱的领域，我和你一样是个处男。”

“我不知道我在做什么。”Jared承认道。

Jensen缓慢地亲吻着Jared。“如果你想，我们能一起睡觉。什么都不做只是睡觉。我会抱着你，或者你抱着我，然后一起入睡。没有性爱。什么都没有。我在乎你，在乎到让那些愚蠢碍事的性爱都见鬼去吧。”

Jared蹭了蹭Jensen的脖子，“听起来你不想要。”Jared压抑不住声音里的颤抖。

“听起来你该死地紧张。”Jensen回击道，“我告诉过你。我们能等。这不会困扰我。”

“而如果我想要呢？”

“那么我们能……”Jensen伸手拂过他的脸颊，“那么我们能一起睡觉。我是说，就像——”

“做爱。”Jared接道。

“所以，”Jensen说，“你想要什么，Jay？”

“我想要你。”Jared简短地回答，“你，完完全全的。”

“好吧。”Jensen赞同道，“那么我想我们就要做这个了。”

Jared仰过头大笑起来，“你该死的吓坏了。抱歉，但是我不能——”

Jensen玩笑地低吼起来，把Jared压制在床上。“我完全能够和你做爱！”Jensen用手指挠着Jared的身侧，后者尖叫着大笑。

“Jensen！Jen，求你停下！Jensen拜托！”Jared求饶道。Jensen窃笑着继续挠他的痒痒，直到Jared伸展身体，把吻印在Jensen唇上。

Jensen一边呻吟着手一边滑到Jared的T恤下。“上帝，见鬼的——”他把Jared的T恤拽了起来，“——把这个脱掉。”

Jared活动着脱掉了他的T恤然后帮Jensen褪下了他的外套。“我还挺喜欢这套晚礼服的。”Jared低声说道。

“是吗，好吧，它穿起来讨厌死了。所以我们现在就要把它脱掉。”

Jared同意了，他潦草地扯开几个纽扣，猛地拽掉Jensen的衬衫。“操。”

“耐心，Jay。”Jensen轻柔地说。Jared轻轻地抬起臀部好让Jensen脱掉他的运动裤。当Jensen看到Jared短裤那明显的凸起处时他忍不住瞪大了眼睛，这让Jared脸红了。“上帝，你好大。”Jensen喃喃低语道。

“你之前见过的。”Jared指出。

“但这不意味着我想把它放进我屁股里！”

Jared翻了个白眼。“宝贝，”他翻了个身，把Jensen压在身下。Jensen不住地颤抖，凝视着Jared褪去他的裤子。现在他们两个人都只穿着短裤了。“如果你真的这么害怕，我可以在下面。”

Jensen痛苦地呻吟着转过身把头埋进枕头里。“我从来没想过我做爱的时候会表现的这么糟糕。”

Jared啄着Jensen的耳根，酥麻的电流直穿Jensen的下腹。“你紧张了。这是我们的第一次。没关系的。”

“我烂透了。”（I suck）

Jared紧张地咽了咽津液。“我可以吸你，如果你想的话。”

Jensen扬了扬眉。“你确定？”

“是啊，”Jared撒谎道，“这能有多难？”

“很难。”Jensen呻唤道。

“你在害怕，”Jared用手指勾着Jensen的短裤。“这样行吗？”

“他妈的把它们脱掉。”Jensen叫到。他毫无技巧地胡乱扯下Jared的短裤。他和Jared一起脱掉了他的紧身短裤，直到现在没有任何东西遮挡着他们彼此了。

“我觉得你比我上一次见到你更性感了。”

“你上次见到我就是今早啊，对吧？”Jensen泼冷水道。

“真不知道我是怎么喜欢上你的。”

“我棒呆了的身材，”Jensen说道，“和我的幽默感。”

Jared笑出了声。“一点不错。”

Jensen的手指抚摸着Jared的胴体，后者的腹肌因为他的触摸而收缩，而当Jensen的手游移到他的臀部时，Jared抑制不住呻吟。“上帝啊，Jared，我做了什么值得得到你的？”

Jared停下了沿着Jensen的胸膛一路向下的亲吻。Jared认真地注视着Jensen，双臂紧紧地环住他的男朋友。“你个白痴。不要再贬低你自己。这是你唯一的缺点。”

“你没有缺点。”

Jared吻了吻他。“你就等着吧。你会发现我劣迹斑斑。”他换成了一种带着玩笑成分的语调，“你可以列出一个我缺点的清单，然后我们可以改正它们。就像比如说，我邋遢得要命。你可以教我怎样清洁。”

“我是个出言不逊的混蛋。也许你能教我怎么温柔一点。”Jensen提议道。

“你在拖延时间。”Jared指出。

Jensen呻吟着。“我真的很紧张。我以为这会很容易的但是现在……现在不简单了。这真的很难而且我完全不知道要做什么。万一——万一我搞砸了，然后你就不想和我在一起了怎么办？”

“Jen，哪怕这次可怕地糟糕至极，我也绝对不会想和你分手。而且如果这次不好，我们还有时间改正。第一次总会有些尴尬的。”

Jensen做了个深呼吸。“对。好吧。我们能行的。”

Jared翻了个身。“你想在上面吗？”

“我会付一大笔钱给你，让你再也不要说这句话。”Jensen满脸通红，而Jared忍不住偷笑。“我恨你。嘲笑我。”

Jared伸出一只手按住了Jensen的下体。“我说真的，我会给你口交的。我会让你放松。”

Jensen又一次深呼吸。“你确定？”

“是的。”Jared重新在Jensen胸膛落下一串吻。他一路吻到Jensen的大腿内侧，然后他的双唇轻轻地碰上了他的阴茎顶端。

Jensen漏出的一声喘息让Jared含得更深。他的两片唇瓣紧紧地包裹着龟头，他很快尝到了前液的味道。略微有些苦涩，但不可否认是Jensen的，Jared很快适应了这种味道。他让他的喉咙不断吞下Jensen的更多，伴随着Jensen似乎根本控制不住的呻吟和喘息。“Jared，上帝啊，Jay。”

Jared的舌头上下舔弄着，一只手抚摸着他的囊袋。这似乎就是Jensen能承受的极限了因为他哭喊道，“Jay，Jay我要——”然后伴随着一身尤其响亮的吟叫他射在了Jared的喉咙里。他才刚吞咽下了一点Jensen把他拉了起来，舔掉了他脸颊和嘴里所有的精液。“我又重新一次地爱上你了，”Jensen呢喃道，“你确定你是个处？”

Jared笑着吻了吻Jensen的脸颊。“你是想要操我还是什么的？”

“呃……也许还是你操我？”Jensen羞涩胆小地问道，“恩。没错。这就是我想要的。我想要你操我。”

“Jen，你确定吗？”

“Jared，快点把你的老二放到我的屁股里不让我对天发誓——”

“真浪漫，”Jared低语道，“如你所愿，野蛮人。”Jared倾身去够床头柜上的套子和润滑剂。

“都准备好了，嗯，小童子军？”

“滚开。你想直接不润滑就做？”

“嘿，我是不是忘了说我爱你这准备的样子？”Jensen赶忙说道。Jared无可奈何地摇了摇头，被逗笑了。

Jared让润滑过的一根手指抵着Jensen的穴口。他甚至没有推进去；Jensen太紧了。“Jen，你得放松。除非你放松，不然我连一个手指都塞不进去。”

Jensen深呼吸。Jared很庆幸他刚才把Jensen吸了出来，因为Jensen似乎放松了那么一点点。Jensen的肌肉开始渐渐放松，Jared滑进了一根手指。“上帝，Jen，你太紧了。”

Jensen呻吟道。“疼，Jay。”

“不好？你想我停下来吗？”Jared慌乱地看向Jensen。“我会停下来的。”

“不，”Jensen央求道，“继续。我可以的。”

“如果疼你就告诉我。保证你会告诉我什么时候需要停下。”

Jensen点了点头。“保证。我又不是受虐狂。”

“真有趣。”Jared润滑了第二根手指，再次按了进去。Jensen的呼吸深深浅浅地加重，不过这比上一根容易进去多了。他依旧觉得很紧，但是当Jared往里推进他的手指时，他不会再看到Jensen痛苦扭曲地表情了。Jared弯了弯手指，试图找到他的前列腺。那能让Jensen变成话都说不清楚的一团糟。

Jensen又开始喘息，但他脸上闪过的是愉悦而不是痛苦，Jared知道他找到那里了。“Jared，Jay，噢我的上帝啊，爱你，上帝啊！”

Jared快速地插进了第三根手指，这一次他轻而易举地找到了那个敏感点。Jensen的身子来回扭动着，Jared注意到他又硬了。“上帝，Jay，现在就操我，求你了。”Jared抽离了手指，套上安全套。他想伸手去拿润滑剂但是Jensen制止了他。“让我来。”他挤了一些到他手心里，然后上下撸动着Jared的阴茎。

“Jen，你得停下来，不然我就要射出来了。”Jensen移开了他的手，Jared的阴茎便抵在了Jensen的穴口前。“准备好了？”Jensen颤抖着点了点头。“会有点疼的。”Jared提醒道。

“我知道。”Jensen的声音也染上了一丝颤抖。“但是我能承受的。是你。我会为了你做任何事。”

“做完再说情话，Jen，不然我就会开始哭了。”

“就赶紧操我，Jared。”但是Jared刚开始往里推进Jensen就咬住了嘴唇，“慢点，慢点Jared！”

“啊，抱歉，”Jared放慢了他的动作，一点一点地往甬道里深入而不是直接重重地插进去。当Jensen的小穴终于完全吞进他时，他抬头看向Jensen，等待着Jensen准许他动作。

“给我几秒，”Jensen喘息着。“好的。好的你可以动了。”

Jared点了点头，飞快的抽离然后小心翼翼地再次深入。Jensen瞪了他一眼。“我他妈的不是女孩。我不会被操坏的，Jay。”

Jared扬了扬眉，所以下一次他狠狠地撞进了Jensen身体里，让他发出响亮的呻吟。“Jen，你棒极了。”

Jensen扭动翻腾着身躯，呻吟里溢满快感。“啊，上帝，Jared，啊—啊—啊—上帝—操，操，操！”

Jared稍微转动了他的阴茎，换了一个角度插进Jensen体内，Jensen几乎尖叫了。Jared知道他找到了Jensen的前列腺，他一遍又一遍地碾过那个位置。“感觉太好了，Jen，操。”

“要——我要射了，我要射了！”Jensen喘着气说。Jared的手环住Jensen的阴茎，他只上下来回了几次，Jensen就弓着背射了出来，无意识地还在呻吟着，他的脸上逐渐露出享受的笑容。

Jensen射精的样子对Jared来说实在是太过刺激，他爆发出一声“操”然后就到达了他这辈子最剧烈的高潮。他一直觉得别人说眼冒金星都是在夸大其词，但现在Jared完全明白他们在说什么了。

Jared慢慢地退出Jensen的身体，扯掉了安全套。“感觉还好吗，Jen？”Jensen含含糊糊地不知道说了些什么。Jared皱了皱眉。“什么？”

“是真的。”Jensen叹了口气。“和你爱的人做感觉更好。”

Jared凑上去抱住了Jensen。“我知道你肯定会很棒的。”

“我只是躺在那里而已。都是你的杰作，宝贝。”Jensen打了个哈欠。“现在我们能睡觉了。”

Jensen安心地把头枕在Jared的脖颈里，整个人钻进了Jared的怀抱。“我还以为你不喜欢搂搂抱抱呢。”Jared打趣道，无意识地吻着Jensen的脖子。

“闭嘴。”

Jared轻笑着，一只胳膊环过Jensen，然后幸福地坠入了美梦。

 

Jensen在Jared舒适暖和的怀抱里醒来。所以就算Jensen喜欢搂搂抱抱又怎么了？Jared很温暖。而且适合拥抱。Jensen满足的叹了口气，感到彻底的安全和幸福。

现在一定已经有点晚了，因为明亮的日光已经淌进这个房间。他不想起床。现在不想。他觉得他过去的人生里从来没有感觉这么美妙过。

他轻微地挪了挪，畏缩了一下。他没预料到他会这么酸痛。但这是一种可爱的酸痛，标志着我和我的男友昨晚做爱了的酸痛。Jensen对自己暗笑，拿鼻尖蹭了蹭Jared的颈边。

Jared疲倦地眨了眨眼，逐渐清醒过来。“Jen？”

“哦糟糕。没想要吵醒你的。”

“没事。无论如何都已经很晚了。”

“是的，但是今天是周日。周日睡过头没关系。”

Jared伸出手指梳进Jensen的头发，使他发出满足的呜咽。他一边梳理着Jensen的头发，一边在他的锁骨上落下轻吻。Jensen恍若置身天堂。

Jared的肚子叫起来。他红了红脸，“抱歉。”

Jensen笑起来，“我忘了我们还得给你喂食。”

“很好笑。把你漂亮的屁股从床上抬起来，这样我们才能去找点吃的。”

“我们能再抱一会儿吗？”Jensen满心希望地问道。是的，他听起来像个女孩子。那又怎么样？Jared太舒服了。

Jared磨蹭着Jensen的脖颈。“我们能接着抱一整天。我只想先吃点东西。”

“成交。”

Jared和Jensen相互搂着走下楼梯。Megan站在楼梯底下，一副了然的神情。“你们昨晚做爱了。”Megan毫不客气地说。

“哦上帝，我再也不想听见我的小妹妹再说这个一次。”Jared呻吟道。Megan咯咯笑起来。“Jensen，有人为你而来。”Megan几乎唱起来。

“谁？”

Mackenzie在沙发上招了招手，“昨晚你和Jared真的睡了吗？”

Megan替他们回答。“他们很吵，Mack。下次让他们在你家做。”

“好吧，不过这样我就要来这边了。”

“听起来不错。”Megan赞同道。

Jared把Jensen推向厨房。“早餐时间！”

“喔，我想吃早餐！”Megan高兴地大叫。

“那你自己做，”Jared回嘴道，“除非你想吃我和Jensen单独在厨房做的东西当早餐。”

Mack耸耸肩，“我能晚点做。”她对Megan说。Jared和Jensen都笑起来。

他们得以在厨房单独相处，Jared迫不及待地将Jensen举起来抱在怀里，而Jensen用脚勾住了Jared的腰。“早上好。”Jared把Jensen放在流理台上，但仍旧环着他。

“早上好。”Jensen的手温柔地摸索着Jared的身体，“昨晚……”

Jared睁大了眼，“你后悔了吗？”

Jensen深情地吻上Jared。“暂时没有。那很完美。尤其对于第一次来说。”

“我们都不再是处男了！”Jared庆贺道。

“所以你确实找到了床伴。”厨房的边缘传来一个声音，“Steve，你彻底欠我五块了。”

Jared和Jensen转过身，看见Steve和Chris正倚着墙。“拜托告诉我你们还没做。我不想输了和Chris的赌。”Steve请求道。

Jensen和Jared交换了一个眼神。“抱歉了，Steve。”Jared终于张口。

“你赢的太容易了。”Steve嘟囔着，朝Chris扔过去五块，“而且我恨你。”

“好的，好的。”Chris收起五元钱，“反正我比你富五块。”

Jensen蹭了蹭Jared的脖颈，希望秀恩爱能让Chris和Steve走开。但他们仅仅是捂住了眼睛，继续打扰这一对儿。“你们俩太恶心了。”Chris说着，“我以前说过了而我要再说一遍。Jenny。你，完全，被，控制了。”

“恶，Chris，拜托你闭嘴。”

Jensen的手机响起来，屏幕上对着他闪烁着Danneel的名字。“我本应该和懂得尊重别人隐私的人做朋友。”他接起电话，“Danni？”

“你昨晚找到床伴了吗？”Danneel尖声叫道。

“你好啊，”Jensen揉了揉耳朵，“谢谢你成功地摧毁了我的听力。”

Jensen几乎能听出Danneel翻了个白眼。“你找到了吗还是没有，Jensen？”

背景里一个声音兴奋地大声说，“他和Jared做了吗？”

“哦，Gen也在那儿，好极了。”Jensen盯着厨房，就像它是有生以来见过最有趣的东西，“我和Jared的性生活只保留在我和Jared之间。”

“他们睡了！”Chris大喊道，“我不是说仅仅睡觉，我是指——”

“谢谢你，Chris，每个人都知道你指的是什么。”Jensen打断道。

Gen和Danneel在背景里大声尖叫。 “好啊！！我早就知道了！！你必须告诉我每个细节。”Danneel滔滔不绝地说。

“你知道，你们四个对我和Jared的感情生活的高度关注让我很烦恼。如果你真的想要，我能准确地告诉你Jared昨晚对我做了什么。”Jensen看着Chris和Steve的表情变得惊恐。

“别！没人想知道！”Steve迅速地说，“真的，就像你说的。局限于你和Jared之间。”

“Chris和Steve是懦夫，不代表着你不能告诉我们！”Danni哀叫起来。

“再见，Danni。Jared和我准备吃早餐了。”

“但是——”

Jensen不等她说完就切断了电话。“好吧这很有趣。现在我们所有的朋友都知道我们操过了，而我们能给Chris和Steve所有刺激的细节。”

“所有骇人听闻的细节。”Chris咕哝道，“Steve和我就在外面，继续努力寻找床伴去了。”

他们离开后，Jensen如释重负地呼出一口气。他转向Jared，后者正全神贯注地盯着厨灶。“Jay？怎么了？”

“没事。”

Jensen的手滑到Jared的腰际，胸膛抵着Jared的背，“告诉我。”

“只是——你说我们操过了。”

Jensen不解道，“我们确实这么做了。”

Jared在Jensen的怀抱里转过身，“你不觉得这听起来有点冷漠吗？”

噢。他把Jared拉低压进一个吻里，微微地推开了一点，呢喃着说道，“宝贝，我们做爱了。而我们还会再做很多，很多，很多次。”

“所以不只是性爱？”

Jensen微笑起来，“你身上还有很多吸引人的地方，就和你在床上一样惊人。”

Jared叹气道，“我不应该这么一惊一乍地紧张的。”

“没事的。这很可爱。”

Jared咧嘴一笑，“几乎和你嫉妒起来一样可爱。”

“我不可爱！”

“非常可爱。”

“我恨你，混蛋。”

“操你。”

Jensen亲吻他的鼻头，“你已经做过了。”看着Jared的脸涨红起来，Jensen强忍着憋住捧腹大笑。

Jensen蜷缩回Jared的怀抱里，“你承诺过早餐后我们可以抱在一起的。”

“我们还没吃早餐。”Jared指出。

“因为你是一个宁可笑看我的朋友骚扰我而不做早餐的懒骨头。”

“哦，所以我现在应该做所有工作喽？”

Jensen亲吻了他，“你会成为一个美丽的家庭主妇。”

Jared拿鼻尖蹭了蹭Jensen的脖子，“你才是那个想要抱抱的人。”

Jensen红了脸。“只能跟你。”Jensen咕哝道。

“抱歉，你说什么？”

Jensen瞪了Jared一眼，“我只喜欢和你拥抱。”

“我就知道你会这么说。”Jared吮吸Jensen柔软的耳垂，摩擦着耳后敏感的位置。他吻上那片皮肤，叹息道，“没事的。我也喜欢和你拥抱。”

“如果你胆敢叫我小勺子（指伴侣中个头矮小，更偏女性化的那位），我会杀了你。”

Jared窃笑道，“好吧。现在该去做早餐了。”

作为回答，Jensen把自己在Jared怀里缠的更紧了些。


	28. Adjusting 适应

Jensen和Jared紧抱着躺在Jensen的床上。Mack比划了几个粗鲁的手势，准确地说明了她觉得Jared和Jensen会在Jensen家里做的事儿，她决定呆在Padalecki家里。Jensen希望他手里有相机能记录下Jared红得发亮的脸。

Jared在Jensen的腹部画着8字，让他的鸡皮疙瘩竖起来，呼吸急促。Jensen觉得他永远不会对Jared在他身上游走的手指感到厌烦。

“转身趴着。”Jared低语道。Jensen不解地看着他，但还是翻了个身。Jared跨坐在他的腰胯上。

“你在做什么？Jar——哦，喔。”Jensen叹出一口气，脑袋埋进枕头里，发出令人尴尬的大声呻吟。

“感觉好吗？”Jared问道。

“比做爱还好。”Jensen回答道。Jared的手掌揉捏他背部肌肉的感觉宛若置身天堂。连他自己都不知道正在酸痛的肌肉在Jared的触摸下放松下来。时不时Jared按摩到特别紧张的肌肉结，引得Jensen发出呻吟。“上帝，比做爱好的太多了。”

Jared笑起来，而Jensen感觉到了他的震动。“我们的性爱最好多练习几次。会有提高的，对吧Jen？不想让你觉得我不够好。”

“Jay，你的床上功夫很棒。但是这个——上帝，如果我早知道你能按摩成这样，我早就把你拉到我床上了。”Jensen舒服地蜷伏在床上，“无论哪一种情况，那都是你的手。那都是你。让我见鬼的疯狂，老兄。”Jared的一串吻顺着背脊而下，引得Jensen一阵颤栗。

“你不知道你都对我做了什么。”Jared喃喃道。

Jensen挤压上Jared的胯部，感觉到他发硬的形状，“我知道一点儿。”

Jared拍了一下Jensen的屁股，“聪明蛋。”

“你爱我。”

“确实。”Jared不假思索地回答，“我非常，非常爱。”

“蠢蛋。”Jensen哼着鼻子，Jared掐了一下他的身侧，重重地，“嗷！”

“我刚想试着浪漫点你就嘲笑我。”

“那就是我，Jensen Ackles，反浪漫，讽刺派。”

“同时也是那个离开了毕业舞会来陪我，并且为了博取我注意而爬上树的那个人。反浪漫个鬼。”

Jensen试图想出一个巧妙的回应，但Jared的手按摩着他的肩膀，让他除了大声呻吟什么也说不出来。好在Jared没有嘲笑他，专注地寻找他的肩膀和脖颈上纠结的肌肉结。“我爱你。”Jensen说。

“仅仅是因为我的床上功夫很好。”Jared开玩笑道。Jensen听出语调底下的不安全感，便翻过了身。他并没有说话，而是深深地吻住Jared。

无论如何，行动总是比语言更有力。

**********************

Jared扬眉看着Jensen。他的男友坚持要做晚餐，因为Jared给他们俩做了早餐。然而至今Jensen只读完了说明书，仍一脸困惑地盯着煎锅和平底锅。

“Jen，我们只点些披萨什么的也没关系。”Jared提议道。

“你已经提过三遍了。”Jensen怒吼道，“我能做到的。”

“我知道。我完全信任你。”Jared撒谎道。

“我能直接看穿你，Padalecki。如果你不能无条件地支持我，你算什么男朋友？”

“不希望对方把房子烧掉的男朋友。”Jared叹了口气，“说真的，Jen，即便你不做晚餐我也不会停止爱你的。”

“事关尊严，”Jensen嘟哝着说，“我需要证明我的男子气概。”

“因为烹饪这件事充满了男子气概。”Jared调侃说。

“一个真正的男人能够烹饪，并且以此为傲。”Jensen回击道。

“跟你早上说的不一样。”Jared指出，“你叫我家庭主妇。”

“伙计。你那时穿着围裙。上面还有杯子蛋糕！”

“一个真正的男人能够穿着围裙，并且以此为傲。”Jared照搬Jensen的话。

“你是个混蛋。”Jensen冷漠地说，大声地叹了口气，“我完全不知道我在做什么。”

Jared爆发出响亮的笑声，很快他就弯腰笑出了眼泪。Jensen试图瞪着他，但Jared看见了他的嘴角也忍俊不禁地抽搐。几秒以后，Jensen终于忍不住和他一起笑了起来。

“什么事这么好笑？”Donna愉快的声音从这个大厨房的边缘传来。

“Jensen正——试着——烹饪，”Jared笑着呛住。

“闭……嘴……”Jensen上气不接下气，擦了擦眼睛，在他妈妈面前展开一本烹饪书，“我不知道该做什么。”

Donna叹气道。“离开厨房，你们两个。”她发出嘘声把他们俩赶走，两个青少年相互绊脚，离开了这个金灿灿的厨房。

“你妈妈棒极了。”Jared告诉Jensen。Jensen自豪地微笑看着厨房。

“是的，她非常酷。”

Jared的心底洋溢着对面前这个男人的爱。他与他的母亲和妹妹重归于好，为了所爱之人站出来对抗父亲。Jared逐渐觉得呼吸困难，擦了擦眼睛。

温暖的手臂笼住了Jared，“你没事吧？”

Jared在Jensen的怀抱里缩了缩，“我完全没事。只是觉得有点不知所措。”

Jensen亲吻上并吮吸着Jared的脖颈。“我能想象。我能理解。”Jensen纠正道，“发生了太多事。”

Jared紧了紧环着Jensen的手臂。“下周我们就毕业了。我们该怎么办，当我在斯坦福而你在这儿？那时会发生什么呢？”

Jensen压了压Jared的脖子。“我们会弄清楚的。你想离开我吗？”

“什么？不，当然不——”

“那么就闭上嘴。因为我该死地确定我不会毫无抵抗地放任这样失去你。是的，我们会分居两地。但那没关系，因为我爱你而你也爱我。”

Jared重重地出了一口气。他吃惊地发现自己有多么依赖于Jensen。而他心底的忐忑不安也提醒着他Jensen同样地依赖于Jared。

“我们能没事的。”Jared说，“我们会没事的。”他下意识地重复道。他忍不住勾起嘴角，他是认真的。

“是的，Jay。”Jensen赞同道，“我们会没事的。”

 

在Jared忍下在他的男朋友怀中哭泣的冲动之后，Jensen领着他走向厨房。“妈妈，有吃的吗？”Jensen问道。

Jared看着Donna恼怒的表情大笑出声。“如果你口中的吃的是指为了你而做的食物，因为你显然不能自己做，那么是的，有吃的。”

“耶！”Jensen跳上料理台。

“从台子上下来。”Donna呵斥道，“你不是个小孩。”

“野蛮人。”Jared调侃道。

“混蛋。”

“注意语言，Jensen。”Donna心不在焉地斥责道。

“对不起，妈妈。”

Donna把意大利面堆到两个男孩的盘子里，“我还没荒废我所有的厨艺。”

Jared吃了一口，含糊地哼道。“这很棒，Ackles太太。”

“叫我Donna。”

“妈，这棒极了。”Jensen赞同道。Donna因为表扬而容光焕发，Jared咬了一大口意面，试图藏起他的微笑。显然他藏得不够好，因为Jensen用肘顶了顶他，露齿而笑。

Jensen的眼里闪着微光，Jared想起了他曾说过关于晚餐的事儿。这一定是几年来Jensen第一次坐下来和他的母亲一起吃晚餐。Jared在心里记下今晚晚点要给Jensen一个拥抱，随即因为这个想法红了脸。好多男孩们天天幻想着性爱，而Jared却想要拥抱。

管他呢，Jensen也想要拥抱。他没想隐藏他试图蜷缩在Jared身边或者想办法钻进Jared的双臂间的念头。Jared默不作声地由着他；他担心如果开Jensen的玩笑，他就会停止这么做了。

“嘿，你的脑子飘到哪儿去了？”

Jensen的声音把Jared拉出了沉思，“没什么。只是想想。”

“别伤到你自己。”Jensen开玩笑道。Jared听出了他的言外之意。别担心了。

“嗯，好的。”

Jensen在高凳上不舒服地挪了挪，Jared这才注意到Donna已经离开了厨房。“Jen？”

Jensen的目光对上Jared的凝视，轻抚过他的嘴唇随即收回，“嗯？”

“你想要……”

“我妈在家里的时候，我们没法做爱。”Jensen打断道。

“你的脑子总是直接跳到性爱吗？”Jared恼怒地问道。

“你的不是吗？”

Jared轻轻地推了推他，“不是。你小时候脑袋被打糊涂了吗？”

“没有，但是我确实每周五参加橄榄球比赛。”Jensen指出。

“利用脑震荡来换取我的同情是有时限的。”Jared刮下盘子里最后的一点儿意面放进嘴里。

Jensen撅起嘴，“我有多少时间？”

“大约12小时。”Jared故作严肃地说，“差不多就是我得把你拖去上学的时候，同情时间就结束了。”

“为什么？”Jensen哀诉，“你是我的男朋友。无穷无尽的怜惜同情应该在你的工作准则里！”

“我没读那些小字的印刷条款。”Jared慢吞吞地说。“你有12个小时享受我无穷无尽的怜惜。”Jared拉着Jensen站起来，而Jensen的手臂下意识地环上了Jared的脖子，“所以，Jen。你打算用我这12小时的同情做些什么呢？”

Jensen对着Jared微笑，把他猛拉进一个用力的吻。“我会调动我的想象力。”

***************

12个小时后，Jensen躺在自己的小床上，紧紧地蜷缩在Jared身边。这张床给Jensen或Jared都太小了，更不用说给他们两个人。Jensen享受着当下的亲近，把头埋进Jared的脖颈中，呼吸着Jared身上的气味，甜蜜而强势，像是新修建的草坪，冉冉篝火和阳光。

“你在闻我身上的味道吗？”Jared仍旧闭着眼，咕哝着说。

“没有。”Jensen撒谎道，“只是和你一起休息。”

“在我身上休息。”Jared纠正道。他看了眼钟表，“是时候起床了了。”

“见鬼的周一早上6点，放我一马吧。”Jensen呻吟道。

“我告诉过你12个小时。是时候起床了，宝贝。起床上学。”

“不要，谢谢。”Jensen重新缩回毯子里。

“Jen。”Jared拿他那双狗狗眼盯着他的男友。Jared知道Jensen每次都会退缩。Jensen因此而有点恨他。

Jared翻身下床，把被子扯走。Jensen打了个哆嗦，“上帝，那是个人神共愤的举动。”Jensen咕哝道，“拉走被子。”

“你还可以再夸张一点。”Jared回答。

“先杀了我吧。”

“你把你懒惰的屁股从床上挪起来，然后我会吻到你满足为止，怎么样？”Jared反驳道。

Jensen怒瞪着他，但是听从了Jared的话起了床，“开心了？”

Jared倾身吻上Jensen。“现在只需要穿上衣服了。除非你想这样去学校。”Jared拉扯着Jensen短裤的边缘，“顺便一提，我完全对此没有问题。”

“除了每个人都能看到我，而不止你一个人。”

“不。”Jared低声说道，“我希望每个人都能看到我三生有幸能够陪伴相与的人。”

Jensen翻了个白眼，穿上了牛仔裤。“你想借一件衬衫吗？”Jensen问他，“既然你的衣服都在你家里。”

“嗯，当然。”Jared穿上Jensen递给他的衬衫，一时Jensen觉得口干舌燥。这件衬衫太小太紧身，勾勒出Jared线条分明的肌肉。

“我想无论如何所有人都会看到你。”Jensen终于发声，手掌拂过Jared的胸膛。

“只要你别让那个绿了眼的怪物占领你的身体，我觉得我们会没事的。”Jared调侃道。

“我没有那么嫉妒！”Jensen抗议道，“而且你是弯的，所以那些女孩们拿手摸遍你全身又有什么用呢？”

“好吧，”Jared把手放在Jensen腰上，将他拉近，“他们会触碰属于你的所有物。感受属于你的所有的肌肉；那不会让你嫉妒得发疯吗？”

Jensen怒目而视，“我怀疑你就是希望我嫉妒。”

Jared耸耸肩，“那挺辣的。我无法否认。”

“那么好吧。”Jensen叹气道，“我会嫉妒的失去理智，因为你觉得那样有点性感。”他将唇印上Jared的颈侧，这样他就能感受到Jensen嘴唇的动作。“直到我能带你回家，把那件衬衫从你身上扯下来。”

“保证。”

Jensen吻着他，滑到他的膝边。“我觉得我还想要把我的嘴唇放上另一个地方。”他褪下Jared的牛仔裤，“觉得我还有时间吗？”

“你会是我的死神，Ackles。”当Jensen把他吞进嘴里时，Jared呻吟着说。

Jensen在他的性器旁吐息，Jared闭上眼，试图保持安静，享受着Jensen给他的这辈子最好的一次口活。

 

在Jared射出来之后，Jensen微笑着倚在Jared的颈边，轻拍他的胸膛。后者涨红着脸，呼吸急促，而Jensen一如往常地镇定自若。“让我们去找点早餐填饱你贪得无厌的胃。”

“我在长个子；我需要吃东西。”Jared仍旧尝试着平复呼吸。

“好的，好的。”

他们慢吞吞地踱步下楼，“我们高中生涯的最后一个早晨。”Jared指出。

“让我们听起来变老了。”Jensen说道。

“我们确实变老了。”Jared的手顺着楼梯滑下，“我们要进入大学，开始未来然后——”

“拜托你别说下去，”Jensen说，“我甚至不能想象明天，更不要说大学和未来。上帝才知道会发生什么。”

Jared伸出手臂环过Jensen的肩，而他融化在Jared身上的暖意之中。“好吧，我会在这儿的。替我们完成两人份的思考。”

“就知道和一个聪明的家伙交往是个聪明的主意。”

“我知道你只是因为我的脑子而喜欢我。”

“你又聪明又好看。我还能要求些什么呢？”

Jared暗笑道。“Jerk。”

“Bitch。”Jensen看见他的妈妈正在厨房里等候，不禁微笑起来，“你做了早餐  
吗？”

“只是烤吐司，没什么特别的。”Donna谦虚地说。Jensen仍旧微笑地看着她。

“好吧，总好过我们自己做的东西。”Jared指出。

“我觉得你们需要一些独处时间。”Donna说道。她的语气准确地透露出她认为他们俩刚刚在做什么。

“妈！我们刚刚只是在找衣服穿！”Jensen高声说。

“在同一个房间里？”Donna扬起眉说。

Jensen和Jared红了脸。“倒不是说我们什么都没做。”Jared低声嘟囔。Donna了然地微笑起来，离开了房间。

“我们吃快点。”Jensen提议道，“我可不想待在我妈身边，尤其当她认为我们正在做……某些事情。”

“某些事情。非常形象生动。”

Jensen翻了个白眼，“因为你更喜欢我说我们在操，或者做爱？让我妈听听我给你的那个绝妙的口交？在我妈面前？”

“我能听见你！”Donna在另一个房间大声喊道。

Jensen一下子脸红得像是消防栓的颜色。“我们去学校吧。比如说，立刻马上。”他推着Jared朝前门走，“我必须离开这栋房子。”

“在事情变得更加尴尬之前赶紧走吧。”

在Donna听见别的东西之前，两个男孩跑出了房子。

 

“所以，今天我成功地让我自己在我妈面前窘迫了一番。”Jensen在历史课上跟Danni说着。Edlund在课上给他们布置了个课题，自己坐在他的办公桌前批论文。Jensen知道Edlund心底明白实际上没有人在做那个课题。

“你怎么做到的？”Danneel问道。

“她无意中听到了我和Jared的性生活。响亮清晰，未经打码。”

“好吧，很明显你没脸回家了。”Danni说道。

“我觉得我甚至都不能再直视我妈的眼睛了。”Jensen闷闷不乐地说道，“她听到我在说给Jared口交的事！”

Danni咯咯笑起来。“真的？”

“我的羞耻故事能给你带来消遣是我的荣幸。”Jensen在笔记本上随意涂鸦着音符。“那是我人生的终极目标。”

“噢，别跟个小孩似的，”Danni反唇相讥，“也没那么糟糕。”

“你难道没听见我说的吗？她听见我说我吸了Jared的老二！下一句就可能是他狠狠地操得我第二天都不能走路。”

“注意音量，Jenny！”Steve从教室的另一端喊道。

“好极了，”Jensen拍了拍手说道，“我该搬家到另一个州去了。”

********

Jared听着Jensen给Danneel讲述着与Donna的尴尬对话，竭尽全力憋着笑。他决定不去提醒Jensen实际上全班大部分人，也许甚至Edlund，都能听见。Steve最终告诉Jensen他声音太大了，Jensen立刻变得万分羞耻。Jared忍不住笑出了声，听见Jensen的脑袋撞到桌上的一声闷响。

一张纸砸中了他的后脑勺，Jared认出了Jensen那熟悉的手写字体，谢谢你提醒我半个教室都能听见，混蛋。

Jared高声大笑，希望这笑声就足以回复Jensen。

 

午餐时Jensen落座到Jared旁边时，他恶狠狠地瞪着他。Jared幸灾乐祸地笑道，“还生气呢？”

“整个班级，Jared。所有人。”

“他们也听见了你吸的是我的老二，如果这么说能让你感觉好点的话。”

“不。丝毫不会让我感觉好些。我应该告诉他们是你先给我口的。”

“真是个考虑周到的男朋友，”Jared嘲笑道，“我会很感激的。”

“不用谢。”

Chris坐到了他们对面，脸上挂着得意的笑。“历史课怎么样，Jenny？”

“你听说了？”

“Steve一看到我就跟我讲了，”Chris解释道，“整个第四节课我都笑得停不下来。你的妈妈真的全听见了？Edlund也听见了？”

“Chris，我恨你，”Jensen瞥了眼Steve。“你告诉了多少人？”

“所有乐意听的人，”Steve回答道，“而想要听的真的有很多人。”

“忘了我刚才说的什么搬到另一个州吧。我要移民去另一个国家了。”

“噢，你这个大小孩，”Gen叫起了Danni之前说的称呼，“更有可能的是，大家会嫉妒Jared的。没人会嘲笑你。”

“Chris和Steve会！”

Gen翻了翻白眼，“Chris和Steve嘲笑所有人。他们的脑子从13岁后就停止发育了。都过了这么多年了，你还把他们两个当回事。”

“好吧，不过Jensen的大脑也大概14岁就停止发育了。他们是一条船上的人，Gen，”Danni指出，“天晓得Jared是怎么容忍这个愚蠢的混蛋的。”

“Jared爱我。”Jensen得意地说。

“我还以为他很聪明呢。”Gen眨了眨眼。

“哈，哈。”Jensen朝她弹了片生菜叶。

“非常成熟，Jensen，非常成熟。”

“我觉得我是个保姆，不是个男朋友。”Jared告诉Gen。

“我需要新的朋友。你们就这么合伙对付我。”

“在你们以后的交往里，你得忍受他所有的抱怨了，”Danni对Jared说，“要记得。”

Jared伸出手臂环住Jensen。“拿什么我也不换。”

Jensen红着脸把头埋进Jared脖颈里。Jared在其他人的一片起哄声中笑了出声，Jensen没有抬头，朝他们竖起中指。“你们都是嫉妒。”Jensen厉声说道。他的声音闷闷地压在Jared肩膀上。

“嫉妒你比我先得到Jared。”Gen回答道。

“他是弯的；你本来也就没多大希望。”Steve指出，“他眼里只有Jensen。”

“好吧他非常漂亮，能怪我吗？”Jared的手指在Jensen头发里穿梭。

“我不漂亮。或者可爱。”Jensen思索片刻后加了一句。

“你是有点可爱。”

“我们绝交吧。”

Jared脸上浮起笑容，他也感觉得到Jensen抵着他的颈侧微笑起来。“我是不是得给你送花才能重新赢取你的芳心？”

“不，因为这样我就成了女方了。”Jensen回答道，“而我绝对不是女孩子。”

“可是你的确吸了Jared的老二……”Steve插嘴道。

在爆发出的一片热烈的笑声中，Jensen气冲冲地走了。

********

Jensen和Chris在科学课上传纸条。Mr.Manners煞费苦心地把他们两个安排在教室的两端，好让他们不干扰对方学习。Mr.Manners大部分时候却也面对着黑板，所以他从来都没有注意到从Jensen到Steve飞越整个房间的纸团。

Chris和Jensen在开学没几周的时候就掌握了传纸条的精髓。身为橄榄球手，他们几乎百发百中，而且他们扔纸团的时候甚至还能保持面向黑板。曾经它会落到别人头上，而其他人很快也习惯了Jensen和Chris交流的方式。

Chris今天的纸条充斥着各种各样的他认为Jensen和Jared在卧室里做了的事，而Jensen想出了各种各样的富有创意性的方法来杀掉Chris。

回想起来，他们真是幼稚极了。它们确实不是世界上最成熟的纸条。

他们只是青少年，他们还可能谈论什么？最终Jensen不得不暗示Chris对于同性性爱真的有一种古怪的强烈兴趣，另外纸条的内容可以稍微隐晦一点。

Jensen试图无视那个从早上开始就纠缠在他脑海里令人头痛的声音。还有一周。这句话一遍又一遍地在Jensen脑里回响。Jared会去斯坦福而Jensen……他会留在这里，等待着，默默许愿着Jared不会在斯坦福遇见某个人。某个更好，更聪明，更温柔，更值得Jared无止尽的爱的人。Jared谈论着他们的未来，但是Jensen根本不知道他在不在Jared的未来里。他一遍又一遍地祈祷着Jared不会某天醒来，突然意识到和Jensen交往就是个彻底的错误。

Jensen知道Jared对自己也有同样的担心。他试着说服Jared世界上没有任何事情能让他离开Jared。他想要狠狠用脑袋撞墙。他们在感情里都太过担惊受怕了，担心如果这段感情真的结束，他们的心脏会承受不了。

Jensen做了个深呼吸，告诉他脑袋里那个小小的声音闭上它该死的嘴。Jared有权任意畅想他期待的未来；而Jensen想要珍惜他还在Jared身边的当下。Jared梦想着妙不可言的未来，而Jensen梦想着Jared。


	29. I Ache All Over 疼痛

“我的上帝。我的上帝。我的上帝。”

“你能放松点吗？你焦虑得让我也开始焦虑了。”

“哦，对不起，我真的一点也不想让你紧张，宝贝。”

“Jensen，说真的，在我揍你的脸之前闭上那该死的嘴。”

“Danni！”

“她是对的，Jen。”

“现在连我的男朋友也来反对我了。”Jensen重重地地坐回沙发上，“我猜我活该。”

“用冷嘲热讽来回复别人真的糟糕透顶。”Danneel指出，“你会激怒所有人的。你觉得Chris和Steve都只是碰巧有事走了？”

“那些混蛋。”Jensen咕哝道。

Jared坐到Jensen身边，一只手臂环住他。“你知道，那不是什么大事。”

“不是什么大事？”Jensen尖声说，“那是我们的毕业。之后就是大学，然后一切都完了。”

Danni皱起了眉，“‘完了’具体指什么，Jensen？”

Jensen踢了脚地面，“你知道的……”

“Jennybean，我不知道。”Danni回答道。当Jensen没有斥责她喊他的外号时，Jared就知道出问题了。

“我知道。”Jared恍然大悟，“我们。你觉得我们的关系要结束了。”

“你们不会的！”Danneel反对道。

Jared摇了摇头。“不只是我和Jensen，Danni。他觉得，我们所有人，所有的友谊，都会就这样直接消失。”

Danneel的目光眨动着重新回到Jensen身上。“Jennybean，你知道那不是真的。打从我们知道朋友这个词是什么意思开始，我们就一直是朋友。Chris，你，我，Steve，Gen，Jared——我们所有人，永远。”她微笑起来，“以为你知道我们已经做了友谊链了。”

“你们做了友谊链？”Jared重复道。

Jensen红了脸。“我们都做过。我们五个。”Jensen推上他的裤腿，露出一条略有褪色但依旧斑斓的绳链。“我们许诺过要永远留着它们。”

“因为只要我们还留着这些链条，我们就一直是朋友。”Danneel解释道。她拉高她的袖口，展示她自己的链子。

“Tom也有一条吗？”Jared问道，看见Jensen脸上阴郁的表情，立刻就后悔了。“对不起，我不该问的。”

“没事的。答案是没有。”他僵硬地说。“我们很小的时候做了这些链条。直到我们青少年时期才遇到Tom。”

Danni心不在焉地拉拽着她的手链，Jared好奇她有没有发现自己正在这么做。“这是一个提醒。”她把一只手搭在Jensen膝上。“我们不会断绝关系的。你必须要相信这一点。相信我们。”

“我确实相信你们。”Jensen愤愤地说，“我只是不相信……该死，我也不知道。”

“你对一切都很担心。”Jared说，“宽心点。”

“你更考虑你的未来而不是我！”

“好吧每次想到未来你都会惊慌失措！”

“我没有惊慌失措。”Jensen含糊不清地说。

“你在我看来就是一个暴躁的小屁孩。”Danni温和地说，查看起自己的指甲。“毕业典礼之前我该去做个指甲护理。”她自言自语道。

“好吧我之前又不知道，现在我需要知道这个吗？”Jensen慢吞吞地说。

“讽刺先生，我不需要呆着这儿，你知道的。我可以简单地和Gen呆在一起，而不是与你和你讨人厌的那一面。Jared还在这儿真是令人惊讶。”

“Danni……”Jared有气无力地说，“现在我们都有点紧张过头了。这在影响我们。 我们会挖苦讽刺对方。但并不意味着Jensen不爱你和其他人。他只是压力过大了。”

Danni温柔地看向Jensen。“你见鬼的得到了这么好的男朋友，Ackles。如果我是你就会抓紧他。”

“是的。”Jensen赞同道，“我觉得我会的。”

Danni拍了拍手。“那么，我要找个荷尔蒙不那么浓郁的地方。学校见，好吗？”

“拜，Danni！”

Jensen哼了哼，Jared拍上他的手臂。“别打我！”Jensen抗议道。

“那就别做讨人厌的家伙！”

“我不是讨人厌的家伙！”Jensen不满道，“我只是有一点精神紧张。”

Jared把Jensen拉近，“听起来你非常的紧张。”

Jensen大声地呼了口气。Jared把嘴唇印上Jensen的，咽下他的呼吸。“我如此爱你。”Jensen喃喃道。“我真的想要永远生活在这样的小圈子里。”他把头埋在Jared的颈边，“我不想你去斯坦福。上帝，我实在不想。我不想你离开。”Jensen小声地说。

Jared思忖了片刻。放弃斯坦福，让大学见鬼吧，留下来陪着Jensen。他试图寻找合适的词，仿佛有鲠在喉。“Jen……”

“我知道。”Jensen悲伤地说。“我知道你不能放弃那个。我永远不会要求你这么做。我只是不知道没有你该怎么生活下去。”他干巴巴地笑了几声，“你弄碎了我。”

Jared皱眉，“听起来很消极。”

Jensen蹭了蹭Jared的脖子。“不是那么糟糕的意思。或许我一直是破碎的，而现在你修好了我。如果你离开，我又会重新破碎一次。”

“我为什么会想要离开你？”

“我不知道，你会找到比我更好的人。”

Jared紧紧地把他的男友抱在胸口。“你要是再一直这样说，我会在你的房间里当场崩溃的。”

“对不起。”Jensen低语道。他的脸色亮起来，把脑袋从Jared的脖颈边挪开。“如果我不去读大学呢？我去加州找份工作或什么的？”

“我会勒死你的。”Jared打断道，“这几周来你拼了命学习，你不能为了我把它都扔了。”

“我不知道没有你我是怎么熬过来的。”Jensen承认道，“我能——”

“停。”Jared斥责道，“我们有手机、Skype、电子邮件和各种各样的途径可以保持联系。而且我假期会回家，或许你能在某个周末飞来加州。别再说丧气话了，那让我觉得你不想解决我们之间的问题。”

“我当然想！”Jensen高声说。

“那么就见鬼的闭嘴，在我揍你之前吻我。”

“真浪漫。”Jensen咕哝道，倾身细细地吻住Jared。

“伙计，我真的得成为有史以来最有耐心的人才能容忍你。你是我见过最爱讽刺的人。”Jared调侃道。Jensen报复的挠他痒痒。“停下！”Jared咯咯笑起来，“Jen！”

“道歉。”Jensen要求道。

“好！对不起！”Jared呛住。

“说你爱我！”Jensen严肃地说道。

“我爱你！”Jared尖叫道。Jensen收了手，重新坐回去。

“没有那么难，对吧？”

“别挠我痒痒，”Jared拍上他。

“我能这么做吗？”Jensen问道。

“做什——噢，上帝，是的你能做。”Jared呻吟道。Jensen在他的颈侧吸出一个红痕，同时他的手沿着他的大腿划下。

“没穿内裤，Jay？”Jensen注意到。Jared红了脸，而Jensen得意地笑起来。“你不知道这有多辣。”

Jared觉得他烧红了脸，但Jensen的手裹住了他的阴茎，而Jared脑子里唯一的念头就是好，棒极了，更多，Jensen，上帝。Jared花了一会儿才发现自己把这些话磕磕绊绊地说出了声。

Jensen用手揉搓着，让Jared用力地弓起了背。“我要射了，Jen，就快了，上帝！”  
Jensen挪开了手，Jared挣扎在尖叫和恳求Jensen继续之间。“你为什么停下来？”Jared哀怨道。

Jensen倾身投入一个急促的吻，同时他试图脱下Jared的裤子。Jared明白他的意思，配合地抬起了臀。他的阴茎被释放出来，兴致高昂地弹出，而在Jared意识到发生什么之前Jensen的嘴唇就已经包裹住了他的前端。Jared难堪的响亮呻吟。Jensen含到柱底后抬头朝他眨了眨眼，然后又含进了更深更多。Jared几乎想尖叫着说这感觉太棒了。

Jense的舌头擦过根部然后着迷地舔舐着Jared阴茎的每一处。Jensen快速地上下摆动，确保他的舌头掠过那极端敏感的龟头。“Jen——我要——要——”Jared几乎呜咽。Jensen及时地滑下Jared的阴茎，确保能接住他所有的精液。他把它们一滴不剩地咽了下去，然后把Jared逐渐疲软的阴茎也舔干净。

“我有说过我爱你吗？”Jared带着睡意说道。“因为我爱你。很爱你。”

Jensen得意地笑。“很高兴听到你这么说。”

Jared眨了眨眼，努力把倦意赶走，说道，“我应该……”他指了指Jensen的胯间。

这回轮到Jensen脸红了。“呃，我不用……”他的声音小下来，Jared注意到Jensen的裤裆处已经因为潮湿而变成深色。Jared笑了出来而Jensen厉声辩解道，“你高潮的时候真的很性感，好吗？”

“帮我射出来这件事也让你自己射了？”Jared说道。Jensen满脸通红地埋进Jared怀里，好藏起他的面红耳赤。

“闭嘴。”

Jared轻叹着气，手指在Jensen发梢间穿梭。“想打个小盹吗？”

“太想了。”Jensen更用力地往Jared怀里钻了钻，“我们真的应该到床上去。沙发不够大。”

“嗯哼。”Jared吐息道。他一只胳膊揽过Jensen，就这样沉入了美梦。

*********

当Jensen重新睁开眼，房间里一片昏暗。不像深夜那般漆黑，但天空此时浅蓝混合着粉红，正是太阳落山后的光景。他瞥了一眼闹钟，上面显示着9:00。“哇噢。”

Jared在睡梦中动了动，然后睁开眼。“几点了？”

“9。我们睡了5个小时，伙计。已经不能称之为打个小盹了。”

“那很棒。”Jared含糊不清的说，“有史以来最好的瞌睡。”

Jensen拍上Jared的胸口。“好吧，你是史上最好的枕头。”

“我们能再睡会儿吗，Jen？”

“你不想吃晚餐了吗？或者你知道，回家？”

“不想我呆在这儿？”Jared语气悲伤地问道，用一双狗狗眼望着他。

“我真的没法拒绝你任何事。”Jensen咕哝道。他挣扎着坐起，把Jared和他一起拉起来。

“但是我们真的该吃点晚餐。即便已经是非常、非常晚的一顿晚餐。”

Jared打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，露出棕褐色的皮肤。Jensen用手指轻轻地划过，被Jared扭动着躲开。“别。”

Jensen微笑起来。“抱歉。”他又戳了戳Jared的肚子，跳着站了起来。“我去做点三明治。花生酱可以吗？”

Jared点了点头，重新蜷缩回沙发上。“听起来不错。”

Jensen微笑着摇了摇头，走向厨房。令人吃惊的是，Mack正坐在餐桌前做着作业。“你不是该在床上了吗？”

“你不是该在床上了吗，和Jared滚在一起？”Mack回击道。

“噢上帝，求你再也别说这句话。我真的不希望我的小妹妹考虑我的性生活。”

Mack耸了耸肩。“Jared要命地性感。我可以不想象你和他在床上——”

“Mack，拜托。我现在已经够烦了，这一点都不好笑。”

Mack咯咯笑起来，收起她的作业。“我就是下楼来骚扰你的。任务完成。我要上床睡觉了。”

Jensen摆手把她赶走，慢吞吞地走向储藏柜寻找制作三明治的原料。制作三明治出奇地让他放松。他熟练地重复着这个他之前吃了无数遍的食物的制作过程。多些花生酱，少些果酱，因为这是花生果酱三明治唯一的正确吃法。

他把两个三明治放到盘子里，又抓起一包薯片，免得Jared吃完三明治之后还是饿。这不会再让Jensen感到惊讶了；面对食物的时候，Jared就像是一个人形的真空吸尘器。

当Jensen带着食物走进房间，Jared甜蜜的绿褐色眼睛亮了起来。“晚餐！”  
“一顿非常、非常迟的晚餐。”Jensen纠正道，把一个三明治递给Jared。“希望你喜欢这个。如果不，假装你喜欢。”

Jared笑盈盈地看着他，咬了一大口，含糊不清的说，“好好吃。”

“我也这么觉得。”Jensen说道，席地而坐，把头靠在Jared的手臂上，看起来就像Jared独占了沙发。

“Jensen？”

“嗯？”

“我们会没事，你知道的。即便我们相隔了几个州，我们会想出办法的。”

Jensen不由自主地点了点头。“我知道。”

“有时候我觉得你不知道。”Jared回答道。

Jensen沉默着，安静仔细地听着Jared的呼吸声。“我知道你觉得我不明白。我知道你以为我已经放弃了。但是我还没有，我保证。”Jensen亲吻上他睡梦中男友的额头。“我保证。”

**************************

Jared被巨大的拍打声吵醒了。Jensen正坐在沙发的边缘，脸上带着一个大大的微笑。“我有主意了。”

Jared抬起一边的眉毛。“是一个好主意吗。”

Jensen不屑一顾地抽了抽鼻子，“我有什么主意不好？”正当Jared扬起眉，Jensen打了他一下。“闭嘴。”

“你准备告诉我这个精彩绝伦的主意还是我得自己猜？”

Jensen兴奋地上蹦下跳。“我们去约会。”

“约会。”Jared重复道，“你想出门约会。”

“是的！”Jensen坚持道，“来吧，做爱和呆在家里看电影都很棒，但是我们需要向真正的情侣那样出门。共进晚餐，看电影，整套流程。”

“我不知道，我是说，今天是工作日而且期末快要到了——”

Jensen打断了他。“没有一个老师会在课堂上再见鬼地讲课了。这可是要毕业了。我们要出门，假装兴致高昂，然后忐忑不安地等待我们生命的终结。”

“你个drama queen。”Jared宠溺地说。

“那是同意的意思吗？”

“我不知道。”Jared开玩笑地说，“准确来说你还没问过我。”

Jensen得意地笑起来。“Jared Padalecki，令我无可救药地倾心的完美男孩，你愿意和我一同约会吗？”

“去你的。”Jared咕哝道，随即倾身亲吻自己的男朋友，“以及，好的。”

 

Jensen选择了一家小咖啡馆作为他们的约会地点。因为是午餐时间，餐馆里有一点拥挤，但Jensen抢到了一张桌子，等着服务员前来下单。Jared扫视菜单，决定点一些简单的东西。Jensen讲个不停，关于他的手腕恢复得多好，以及他有多确定他的脑震荡在逐渐消失。Jared仍旧不明白Jensen为什么能如此不在乎自己的健康。

“你觉得呢？”Jensen问他。

“嗯？”Jared咬住嘴唇，“抱歉，我没听见。”

“我说，学期结束后我们应该一起去旅行。你，我，Gen，Danni，Steve，Chris——那会很好玩的！”

“我们准备去哪儿？”Jared问道，“我们都是成年人了，但是我不知道我们能不能承担得起去夏威夷的机票。”

Jensen皱起眉。“这倒是有点麻烦。我会考虑的。”

“阻止不了你，不是吗？”

Jensen洋洋得意地笑。“一点也不能。”

说话的当口，他们的服务员来到了桌边。她露出一个笑容，说道，“嗨，我叫Katie，你们今天的招待。”她看向Jensen，随即微笑变成了色眯眯的斜视。“我能先给你们上点喝的吗？”她对他们俩说，但目光胶着在Jensen身上。

“只要一瓶可乐。”Jensen回答，“Jay？”

“我喝水就好。”Jared低声说。Jensen扬起眉但Jared摇了摇头。当Katie踱步离开时，Jared如释重负。她显然希望Jensen的目光追随她离开的背影。而Jensen的眼神没有从Jared脸上离开，Jared既宽慰又满足。

“所以认真的。我想尽可能地多陪着你们几个，直到每个人各奔东西。”

“别这么幼稚。”Jared说，“Chris的学校只离你的学校有一个小时路程。而我的……”

“你的学校在国家的另一端。”Jensen闷闷不乐地指出，“我会想念其他人——但是你？你，看不见你的话我会疯掉的。”

Katie带着饮料过来，把一杯水放到Jared身边，可乐放在Jensen面前，前倾的身躯清晰地给Jensen展示了她的乳沟。Jensen仅仅是礼貌地微笑，这让Katie微微地皱起了眉。

“你们要下单了吗还是稍等一会儿？”Katie问道。这一次她调情的声音直接对准了Jensen，身体折起来，以至于Jared不得不侧身才能看见Jensen。

Jensen抬头微笑地看着她，Jared不知道Jensen是否意识到她正在和他调情。“我要汉堡，谢谢。”

她咯咯笑起来。“任何东西，甜心。”问道Jared的时候她的声音木然了许多，“你呢？”

“一样。”Jared同样冷漠地回答。

当她移步走开，Jensen给了他一个不解的眼神。“你怎么了？”

“你指的是什么？”

Jensen扬起一边的眉。“那个女招待什么也没对你做。”Jensen说。

除了和我的男友调情以外。“随便吧。”

Jensen皱起眉，但跳过了这个问题。“所以最近生活怎么样，宝贝？”

“你全部都知道。我们差不多每一天都在一起。”Jared赌气地说道，看见Jensen蹙起了眉头，立刻就后悔起自己的语调。

Katie带着他们的食物过来，Jensen对她微笑得比对Jared还要多。Jared觉得自己罪有应得。但这并不能阻止，每一次Katie从Jensen那里索来一个微笑，嫉妒都在他心里疯狂滋长。

在午餐最后，Jensen飞快地付了帐，而Jared紧跟着他跑了出去。“好吧。”Jared终于开口，“我想我们都同意这是一场糟糕的约会。”Jared本想开玩笑，Jensen脸上的表情却在说这一点都不好笑。

“是啊。”Jensen赞同道，“别再约会了吧。”

他钻进车里，摔上了门。

************************

晚上Jensen又一次留下来了。他们沉默不语地做着作业，接近半夜，Jensen坐在地板上睡着了。Jared看了他一会儿，欣赏着柔和的台灯光线下Jensen的头发灿灿生金。Jared依偎到他身边，阖上眼睛。

Jared醒来的时候，Jensen不在床上。Jared扫视房间，注意到在Jensen原本呆着的地方贴着一张黄色小纸条。

Jay  
回家换衣服了，确保我家人知道我还活着。得早到学校，不能送你一程了。历史课见。  
Jensen

Jensen甚至没有弄醒他道个别。他甚至没有在结尾加上“爱你”。Jared甚至不敢相信Jensen就这样不声不响地从他的怀抱里挣脱出来，在他的睡梦中就这样悄悄溜走了。或许他生Jared的气了。为了什么原因，Jared不知道。他说了什么让Jensen难受的话吗？

好吧，他们有一场搞砸了的约会。但它不会是原因。Jensen应该已经释然了。  
Jared打了个呵欠，从地上撑起身子来。他挠了挠背。反思起来，在地上睡觉不是个最好的主意。但他不会选择上床睡觉；那样就离Jensen太远了。  
Jared套上最近的一件衣服，一只手拨出Gen的号码，另一只系上牛仔裤的扣子。

“Jarebear，有什么能为你效劳的？”

“Danneel？”

“嘿，宝贝？”

“为什么你拿着Gen的电话？”

“Gen在洗澡。”Danneel解释道，“你打来所以我接了。Jensen怎么样？”

“不确定。他在我醒来之前回家了。”

“他回家了？而且他没有叫醒你？为什么？”

“我和你知道的差不多。”Jared阴郁地说。“他留下一条便签，说自己回家换衣服，不需要载一程去学校。他生我的气了吗？”

Danneel沉默了一会儿，Jared的心底翻腾出不好的预感。“他生我的气了，是吧。”Jared悲伤地说。毫无疑问。  
“Jared，你还不知道。或许他只是需要一些思考的时间。”

“思考什么？如何跟我分手吗？”

“你能停下吗！”Danneel毫无预兆地发起怒来。“我发誓，你们俩不顾一切的、不正常的关系已经到了甚至你们自己都不知道有多么相爱的地步！所以如果你们有了争执了，别大惊小怪。你们爱着彼此。那不会因为一个小小的争执停止。”

“Danni……”

“别Danni我，Padalecki。你得停止忧郁的像个十一二岁的少女一样。面带微笑，记住你和Jensen如此甜蜜地相爱，光看着你们我都会得糖尿病。”

在她的整篇激昂演讲里，Jared都保持着沉默。“你真的这么想？”

“别再怀疑这个，Jared。就幸福点。”Danneel听起来不再生气，只是疲惫。“而且下一次你有了感情问题，和Jensen谈。大家都是这么解决的。”Dannel在Jared回答之前挂断了电话。

“哈，”Jared对着被切断的通话说道，“或许她是对的。”

******************

在开车去学校的路上，Jensen试图平复他异常跳动的神经。焦躁驾驶不会有什么好结果。Jensen知道人们会因为愤怒干扰了判断而出车祸。不是说Jensen很愤怒，那不太准确，但他不能否认自己很沮丧。

他开进学校的停车场，下车之前做了几个深呼吸。

他还没来得及踏出两步，Chris和Steve就出现在他身边。“Danni打给我们了。”

“你们也觉得我整天闷闷不乐很烦是吗？来说服我最好乐呵呵的，因为我的生活如此一帆风顺吗？”

“Jen，你知道我们不是那么想的。我们从没这么说过。”

Jensen沉沉的呼出一口气。“我知道。对不起。我只是有点焦虑。”他干巴巴地笑了几声，“我的精神状况全依赖于一个交往了一周的家伙。”

“无论如何，现在这个状况你也不能做什么。”Steve说道，“除非你和他分手然后继续生活。”

“那会让事情变糟一百倍。”Jensen冷漠地回答。

“嗨，”Jensen身后一个声音轻轻的说。他转过身对上Jared的眼睛，险些绊倒了自己。

“嗨。”

“你走了。”Jared底气不足地说。Chris和Steve早已消失无踪。

“我必须呆在你身边，受你指使吗？”Jensen的声音带着玩笑，但他的绿眼睛里有着不一样的东西。

“只是想你了，仅此而已。”

Jensen扬起眉毛。“好——吧。”他拉长了“好”的发音，而Jared试图隐藏起自己的皱起的眉梢。Jensen匆匆地朝校园走去。

Jared点点头，追上Jensen的大跨步。几乎就像Jensen想要逃开Jared一样。最终Jared放慢速度，让Jensen慢跑着走远。如果Jensen需要私人空间，Jared会留给他空间。这比在Jensen根本不想看到Jared的时候黏在他身边好些。

“不知道我做错了什么。”Jared自言自语道，“见鬼的多愁善感的男朋友。”

历史课上Jared坐在Gen的身边。Jared假装自己没有因为看见Jensen和Danneel谈笑风生而心碎，他强迫自己去听Gen的话。她东拉西扯地谈着毕业派对，Jared试图想象和他所有的朋友们一起庆祝直到神志不清来分散自己的注意力。他想象着Jensen和他在一起，Jensen祝贺着他，Jensen抱着他然后亲吻他。

Gen很快就发现Jared难以集中注意。他给了她一个抱歉的微笑，而Gen伸出手环住他，任Jared继续烦恼。

***********************

午餐时Jared确实坐在Jensen身边。他像往常一样伸手环住Jensen，把他拉近自己。Jensen埋进Jared的体温中，与Jared的呼吸协调一致。这不是他们平常的标准秀恩爱姿势，但是这比什么都没有要他妈的好上太多。

Jensen提出载Jared回家，他思考了片刻后接受了。当他们到达Jared的家，Jensen跟着Jared下车，而Jared给了他一个莫名的眼神。

“你在做什么？”

一瞬间Jensen大吃一惊，无言以对，所以他挤出一个“没事。”，回到车上，头也不回地一路绝尘而去。

Jared焦心地踱回自己的房间。他拒Jensen于门外。他不该这么做的。他应该把Jensen拉进家里，抱住他然后告诉他自己有多爱他。即便Jared度过了糟糕的一天，他也不该在自己的男朋友身上发泄，尤其是当Jensen会一心一意只思索着如何让他振奋起来。他觉得自己是个典型的混蛋。

但是Jensen看起来还好。我是说，或许他不是世上还在喘着气儿的人中最开心的，而且Jared也没有错过当他赶走Jensen时他眼里一闪而过的疼痛。Jared可以撒谎，可以假装他从没看见Jensen像是被踢伤的小狗，可以拒绝承认自己清楚地知道现在缠绕Jensen脑内的想法。Jensen会猜想自己做错了什么，什么事能让Jared如此生气？Jensen会怪他自己，而Jared现在的做法导致了他继续这么自责下去。

“你为什么不在Jensen家？”Megan站在门口问道。

Jared跳起来。“什么？”

“你为什么不在Jensen那儿？或者，”Megan摇了摇头，“他为什么不在这儿？你们分手了吗？”

“没，”Jared飞快地回答，“没有，当然没有。”

“所以你和Jensen突然决定你们不再想把屁股黏在一起。就像这样。”她弯曲自己的手指。

“我们可以跟对方保持距离的，你知道。”Jared怒气冲冲地说。

“啊噢，一定发生了什么事！”Megan坐在Jared的桌前，“把一切都告诉你睿智的小妹妹，Jare。”

“我很烦躁。”Jared说。

“谢谢你，明显队队长。告诉我发生了什么。”

“我搞砸了。”Jared承认道。“首先我在第一场约会里乱了手脚，然后我还问他为什么他要和我一起回家。因为我的男朋友想和我一起回家完全不正常，对吧？虽然今早他还在生我的气，但是刚刚却他要和我一起回家，本来一切都会没事的，结果我叫他回自己家。

”为什么？为什么你第一次约会的时候会惊慌失措？“

”那个女招待。“Jared解释道，”那是个女孩，她和Jensen调情。他完全没有回应，我知道，但是无论如何我始终都表现得像个混球。但是我只——在结束的时候，我告诉他这是史上最糟糕的第一场约会。“

Megan带着复杂难解的表情审视着他。”那遭透了。“Megan终于说，“但是你能弥补，你知道的。”

“怎么做？”

“好吧，首先，你得停止像个loser一样在房间里一个人郁闷发霉。”

“我就是个loser。”

“Jensen似乎不这么认为。”Megan强烈反对，“就去和他解释你都在烦恼什么，然后一切都会被原谅的。”

“那有点尴尬。”Jared咕哝道，“承认你自己因为嫉妒毁掉了第一次约会。难以想象Jensen还会喜欢我。”

“你知道他会的，你个嘀嘀咕咕的小鬼。”Megan拍了拍Jared的背，“我只能给出这么多建议。”

“我需要帮助。”

Megan怒目而视。“好，给你一点建议。把你的头从沙子里拔出来，然后停止抱怨。”

Jared把Megan推出房间。“呆在外面！”Jared恼羞成怒地喊道。Megan偷笑着走远。

Jared看向窗外，看见Jensen为了增加他的好感常常爬的那棵大树。自从Jensen伤到了他的手腕，他就像普通人那样按门铃了。Jared踏近窗边，打开窗子。外边正在下雨，Jared伸手触到的树枝潮湿微滑。“碰碰运气吧。”

 

因为爬树——好吧，从树上爬下来，和Jensen做的不太一样——Jared还必须在雨中跑到Jensen家，才能完成他狗血的电影情节。而且他不能做完前两步就善罢甘休；他还得捡起一把石头扔向窗户，因为按门铃太逊色了。

Jared猜测Jensen应该会在他的阁楼。他明白他的男朋友宁愿一个人孤零零的和吉他为伴也不愿意去社交。Jared欣喜地意识到他是唯一一个被邀请到阁楼去的人.

他溜进Jensen家的后院，打量着窗户。Jared认定应该是顶上最高的两扇窗户，他握紧一块石头。“我能做到的。”Jared默念道。他嘟哝着，朝窗户扔了块小石子。它击中了玻璃下方的墙壁然后坠地。Jared不断提高投掷石子的高度，直到有一块终于打中了窗户。Jensen并没有开窗，所以Jared坚持尽可能用力地朝着Jensen的窗子扔石子。

他扔出最后一块石头，看着它飞向窗户，与此同时窗户被打开，Jensen探出头来。“Jensen！”Jared高声喊道。

Jensen险险躲开。“你疯了吗？”他问道，“你见鬼的在做什么？”

“努力吸引你的注意力。”Jared温顺地说。

“因为这是80年代的老电影而你的手机碰巧又坏了吗？”Jensen嘲弄道。

“我正试着浪漫一点，饶了我吧。”

“你为什么不在我们的第一次约会试？”Jensen回击道。他听起来并不生气，只是受伤。从某种程度上来说，这样更糟。

“我有。”Jared坚持道，“至少我想要。”

“什么阻止了你？”

Jared咬了咬嘴唇。他可以选择听起来像一个彻底的情商白痴但是但实实在在地维护这段感情，或者他可以留住他的面子但是让Jensen生更久的气。“那个女招待在……”  
“和我调情，我知道，Jay。”Jensen打断道，“而我什么都没想。关于她的事。”  
“你喜欢和她说话。”Jared试图解释。 

“是的，因为我的男朋友不肯看着我！”Jensen朝楼下大喊。那话有点夸大事实了。

“我知道，我是个白痴。在你问之前我先把话说明白，是的，我完全信任你。我只是嫉妒了。你那么完美，有时我忘了别人也能看到。”

即便在几层楼之下，Jared也能够看见Jensen的表情柔和下来。他沉默了半晌。然后说，“后门没关。”Jensen消失在窗口，飞快地关上了窗户。

Jared盯着尚在颤抖的玻璃看了几秒。然后他的双腿接收到了大脑传达的讯息，他冲向后门猛地打开。Jared一步并两步地跳上台阶，急不可耐地去找他的男朋友，当他终于跌跌撞撞地冲进阁楼，他绊倒了Jensen身上。

两个男孩一齐狠狠地摔倒了地毯上。“噢痛！Jay，从我身上下去！”Jensen吃痛道。尽管他试图保持一副生无可恋的表情，但是仍然掩饰不住他语气里的笑意。

Jared得意地笑着，骑在他男朋友身上。“你试试看。”

“Jay。”Jensen低吼道。尽管Jensen用了浑身的力气，还是止不住微微上扬的嘴角。“下去。”

“Jen。”Jay俯下身蹭着Jensen的脖颈。

Jense轻笑着推了推Jared。“我还在生气。”

“我知道。”Jared哼道。他凝视着Jensen那双翠绿的眼睛。“也许我能改变那个。”

“你打算怎么做？”Jensen一边发问脸上一边爬上不怀好意的笑容。  
·  
Jared把Jensen的手抬过头上方。“把手放在这里。”Jared命令道。Jensen瞪大了眼睛。瞳孔中的一圈绿色如同电流直击Jared背脊。他把Jensen的T恤拉到Jensen的手臂位置。Jensen的眼神也逐渐深沉下来，他任由Jared脱掉了他的T恤。接下来Jared脱掉了Jensen的短裤。他放学后换了衣服但是上帝啊没有人能有权利让运动短裤看起来那么诱人。那个让人渴望的，灰色的运动短裤有许多小孔，隐约可见Jensen光滑白皙的皮肤。Jared拽下了Jensen的短裤，Jensen抬了抬臀部好让Jared把它完全脱掉。Jensen动了动想把手放下来，但是Jared的一声低吼又让他乖乖地贴回原来的位置。

“霸道。”Jensen低声说道。这个该死的声音，几乎能将他杀死。

Jared的大手包裹住Jensen的阴茎轻轻捏了捏，它几乎每秒都在涨大。Jensen向后仰着头，大声呻吟着。“Jen！你的妈妈——Mack——”

“我们在这里，她们听不见。”Jensen喘息着弓起身，紧贴Jared的手。“我能保证。”

“你想象过在这里来一场响亮的，火辣的性爱？”Jared打趣道。他又轻轻挤压着Jensen的阴茎，让他发出更大声地喘息。

“不——啊——我的吉他——Jay，Jared，求你！”

Jared刚脱下Jensen的内裤，他刚释放的阴茎就弹了出来，前液滴到了Jensen的腹部。Jared弯下身把那些零星的前液舔去，Jensen的整个身体在他身下颤抖。

“Jay，”Jensen呻吟道，“求你。”

“你想让我做什么，宝贝？”Jared沿着Jensen的腹部吻到他的阴茎部分徘徊游离。

“任何事情，”Jensen气喘吁吁，“所有事情！”

“告诉我，宝贝。”Jared柔声说道。他说话时嘴唇抵着Jensen的阴茎，那微微的气息颤动弓起了背。

“吸我，Jay，想要你的嘴，求你了！”

Jared心满意足地笑了。“如你所愿，Jen。”他埋下头含住了Jensen。Jensen挺着身子急促地哭喊着。他的呜咽很快变成了呻吟，他甚至都没有试图藏起那些声音。Jared很高兴他可以让他的男朋友这样享受。

“Jay，上帝，求你，Jay，操，操，操，操，Jay！”Jensen呻吟着试图别让他的阴茎在Jared喉咙里陷得更深。“求你，我要射了，Jay！”

而Jaerd努力把Jensen吞咽到更深的地方，让他的舌头不断在嘴里尝到新的甜头。Jared爱极了Jensen的味道，和他在Jared嘴里光滑柔顺的触感。他满意地哼声，而Jensen几乎要因为快感而哭泣。“爱你，爱你，Jay，太爱你了。”Jensen断断续续地说道。

Jared不停地舔着Jensen的阴茎 ，上下吞吐，而Jensen早已语无伦次。他揪住了Jared的头发。“快了，Jay”，快——啊，还差一点！” 

Jared加快了动作，用力的吮吸， 并让他的舌头碾过Jensen的龟头。Jensen的呻吟变成了一声绵长的尖叫，随即剧烈颤抖。Jared更渴望地吮吸着，让Jensen的精液射满了他的嘴里。Jensen躺平在地上，气喘吁吁，半合着眼看着Jared。

“还不错？”Jared问道。

“我爱你。”Jensen吐息道。

“我被原谅了吗？”

Jensen拽着Jared躺到他身边。“把你的衣服脱下来，我就什么都原谅你。”

Jared赶忙胡乱地扯下他的衬衫和内裤——他心甘情愿地脱去衣物，因为Jensen觉得他这样火辣极了。Jensen从沙发上拉了条毛毯和几个枕头。“该睡觉了。”

“你让我脱光身子就为了睡觉？”Jared问道。“有点没意义。”

“我可以欣赏这个。”Jensen的手拂过Jared的胸膛，他的胸肌在轻微的触碰下鼓起。“而且要不是我刚才高潮猛烈地快昏过去，我现在肯定硬得发痛。”

Jared咯咯笑起来，凑得离Jensen更近了一些。“晚安，宝贝。”

“晚安Jay。”Jensen低声说，“爱你。”

“也爱你。”

Jared拿毯子把他们俩裹得更紧了些，第二次思考起，为什么我们睡在地上？


	30. Let’s Take Off 休假

日光从阁楼虚虚掩着的窗帘间漏出来。Jared闭着眼过了一会儿，试图忽略眼睑上昏暗的光线。他把头更深地埋进枕头里，在地板上不舒服地换了个姿势。Jensen温暖的身体紧贴着他，Jared蜷缩着靠近了他的男友。Jensen的温度传到他的身边，Jared以Jensen的胸膛作枕，听着他的心跳像是摇篮曲。

一只有力的手穿过Jared的头发，轻轻按摩着他的头皮。Jared呻吟着把头依偎在Jensen颈边的凹陷处。他的手划过Jensen的心脏部位，Jared听见低低地笑声。

“醒醒，Jay，”Jensen用带着睡意的沙哑嗓音低声说，“醒醒，宝贝。”

“嗯哼。”Jared回答道。这本来应该是一句“不”,但是Jared完全失败了。

Jensen哼了哼。“来吧，Jay，起床。”他戳了戳Jared的身侧，Jared尖叫起来扭动着躲开了。“起来。”

Jared终于睁开眼，怒视着Jensen。那个混蛋正满眼笑意地对着他微笑，Jensen什么时候掌握了在大清早这么清醒的技能？ “什……？”

Jensen亲吻他光裸的肩膀。“上学时间到了。好吧，早餐时间，然后是学校。来吧，萨斯科奇野人，我知道你不想错过早餐。”

“我恨你。”Jared嘟哝着把从地上自己拉起来。“这个时间太他妈早了。”

“哦，真糟糕。你不能把一整天都睡过去，Padalecki。”

“如果你这么做我也会的。”Jared提议道，“我们别去学校了。”声音里的正经让自己都吃了一惊。

Jensen呛住了，随即意识到Jared是认真的。“你想翘课？一整天？”

“我们能去开车兜风，在我的卡车后座睡觉。找个地方吃早餐，完全无视我们逃学的这个事实。”

“Jared，你这一生有翘过一节课吗？”Jensen问道。

Jared耸了耸肩，“不算有。”

“不算有。”Jensen重复道，“而现在你想翘掉一整天的课，因为你很困。”

“Jen。”Jared恳求道，“没有什么功课剩下了。我们就放一天假吧。”

Jensen满脸怀疑。“我们可以上课上到午饭前，我保证这之后我们能放个假。”他摇了摇头，“即便我之前从未蠢到这么做。”

Jared忽略了语气里的不赞同，面容被微笑点亮，“真的吗？我们能翘课？”

“是的，Jared，当然。”他抹了一把脸，“我会惹上超多麻烦的。那最好物有所值。”

Jared倾身给了Jensen一个吻。“别担心，Jen。我会让它很棒的。”

Jensen叹了口气，“Jare——”

“来吧。我们甚至能告诉其他人。我们所有人，我们能全部逃课。Danneel，Chris，Steve和Gen或许甚至Sophia。我们能偷个闲。就去过私人的一天。”Jared挂上一双狗狗眼，而Jensen呻吟了一声。

“好吧。你个邪恶的坏蛋。我们会翘课的。”Jensen又抹了把脸。“真不知道我是怎么让你说服我做这样的事。”他自言自语道。

“耶！”Jared欢欣鼓舞地说。他把Jensen拉起来。“来吧，我们要上课迟到了。”

Jensen敲了敲他的脑袋。

 

在第一节课之前，Jared对其他人说明了他的想法。Steve看起来有点怀疑，但是其他人一听到这个主意都兴奋地加入了。Jensen和Steve挤在一起生闷气，不去理睬其他人的高昂兴致。但Jared没被骗到，他知道这两个人正忍着脸上的笑意。

第一二节课飞快地来了又走。在历史课上，Jensen紧张地叩着铅笔。“你为什么这么紧张？”Jared耳语道。“这又不是你翘掉的第一节课。”Jensen红了脸。“你从来没有逃过课吗？这怎么可能？”

“闭嘴。我以前逃过课但是……只有一节。不重要的一节课，就像英语和西班牙语。”Jensen承认道。

“所以你确实挺在乎学校功课的。”Jared得意地笑着说。

“哦别摆出这么得意的脸，Padalecki。你一生一节课都没有翘过，而你现在满嘴‘让我们接下来整天都消失吧’。好像这完全就是你的作风一样。”

“我有点恨你。”Jared回答道。

“我也有点。”Jensen满不在乎地说，“所以我抛弃了理智跟你翘掉半天的课。”

Jared倾身把头靠在Jensen肩上。他不在乎Edlund，或者其他的同学可以看到他们。Jensen属于他，如果全世界都能知道，Jared会更加开心。

Jared闭上眼，让来自Jensen的感觉彻彻底底地淹没他。“Padalecki先生，你不觉得你们可以换个地方吗？”Edlund厉声说。

Jared脸红起来，跟Jensen拉开了距离。“对不起，Edlund先生。”

“是啊，对不起，Eddie。”Jensen赞同道。

“Ackles！关于那个名字我和你说过什么？”Edlund半开玩笑地问道。

“那既原创又有趣？”

“我已经等不及你离开这里了，”Edlund慢吞吞地说。他的眼里闪着光，Jared便明白即便是Edlund也希望Jensen能在下一年回来。

Jared知道那种感觉。

他在座位下紧紧握住Jensen的手。Jensen捏了捏他的，转头朝Jared微笑，有了这个甜蜜的微笑，Jared的忧虑一扫而空。

 

Jensen坐在Jared卡车的副座。“难以置信我让你——”

“说服了你，我知道。”Jared接着说完，“你一整早都在说这个。”

“我仍旧不敢置信。这太不像你了。这也完全不是个好主意。在这儿，你的卡车上，其他人跟着我们。我坐在这里简直怀疑人生，Jared。”

“为什么你不能和Chris一样有冒险精神？”

“为什么你不能和Danni一样有逻辑思维？”Jensen回击道。话一从口出，Jensen就后悔了。

我究竟是怎么做到每一次都把事情搞砸的？“Jared，我爱你。你的冒险精神和你的逻辑思维和一切关于你的东西。没有其他人，不会再有其他任何人，Jay，永远。”在这样一辆过热的、他们都清楚的知道要去哪的车里，这样的坦白似乎有些 不合时宜。但是Jared直视着Jensen，就像在凝视他的太阳，完全没有介意。

 

Jared在道路一边停下来。这看上去——

“树。”Chris说道，“许多树。你想让我们迷路或者什么的？”

Jared脸上的笑容毫不减弱。“是关于树林里面的东西，Chris。你没听说过在内部的东西才最重要吗？”

“滚开。”Chris回答道。

“为什么不跟我们解释一下这些树有什么神奇的？”Gen提议道，“我可不是为了盯着树干才错过法语课的，你知道。”

Jared握住Jensen的手，推着他进入枝丛绿叶中。其他人跟在后面。Jensen回过头，发现自己几乎再看不见入口。

“呃，Jared——”

“相信我，Jen。”他停下脚步，回头吻上Jensen。“相信我。”Jensen点了点头，跟着Jared继续穿过树林。Chris在他身后碎碎念的嘟囔，Danni便揍了揍他的手臂。

终于林间中出现了一小块空地。高大的树木变得开阔平缓，日光倒映在——

“湖！”Chris欢呼道，“还有瀑布！”

Jared自豪地对着Jensen微笑。即便Jared把他们引到了肮脏杂乱的分岔路，一个Jensen见过的最丑陋的地方——好在，这片林间空地不是——Jensen也回以微笑。Jared看起来就像是个孩子，刚刚赢得了绶带或者完成了某些任务。随便什么。无论如何那样孩子气的兴奋都会融化Jensen的心。

Jensen把Jared拉进一个吻。“我爱你。”Jensen喃喃道。“而且我也爱这个地方。”他望向他的朋友们，他们嬉闹着大笑着弄得水花四溅。“我喜欢你让我的朋友们开心。我喜欢你的无私和闪亮。我喜欢你知道并且把这个地方与其他人分享，而不是自己藏着。”

Jared没有回答。他附身磨蹭Jensen的脖颈。“文字无法表达。”Jared耳语道，“我对你的感觉。”

Jensen在Jared的发丝间曲起手指，随意地亲吻他。Jared踉踉跄跄地后退，但Jensen大步前进，很快追上了他，他们一起溜进了几棵树之后的森林里，Jensen照顾着Jared确保他不会摔倒。

“我就跟你说这里值得一看。”Jared呢喃道。他的手往下游移，抚摸着Jensen的牛仔裤。“我没有失约，”他的手抚弄着Jensen的下体，摩挲着他的前端和囊袋。“我会让你感觉好到飞上天的，Jensen。”他把Jensen的牛仔裤连同内裤一起拽到膝盖处，他的下体勃发着弹出来。他剥下Jensen的衬衫，抚过精壮的肌肉。

“噢上帝，上帝，上帝，Jay，Jay，操！”Jensen尖叫道。Jared的嘴吮吸舔舐着他下体上的经络。“操，操，操你技术什么时候这么——呃，啊——这么好？”

Jared抽离。“想过。用我的手指实验过。”

Jensen小声呜咽。“听你的声音我就要射了，喜欢你这么讲话。”

“你想听听我是怎么幻想着那是你的阴茎然后吸我地手指吗？无论我怎么尝试假装感觉都不像你，你该死的大，Jen。”

“上帝，他妈的求你吸我！”Jensen大声抽噎道，“求你！”

“嘘，”Jared温柔地说道，“不希望其他人听见你。”他的手在Jensen阴茎撸动，“你想知道我还把我的手指放在哪了吗？”

“Jare，我要，啊上帝——啊！”

“把他们放在我的穴口里，想象着是你用手指给我扩张。”Jared的唇重新包裹住他的阴茎，只吞吐了一两下Jensen就又开始呻吟。“要到了！要——要——”Jensen在Jared的喉咙深处射出精液，Jared让自己全部咽了下去。他把手伸进自己的拳击短裤里，只撸动了几下就射在了内裤上，他的双唇此时还覆在Jensen的阴茎上。

Jared抽离，舔掉了唇瓣上溅到的零星白浊。“我们应该多翘翘课。”Jensen喘息道，“如果我能得到这个。”他吻上Jared，在口腔里舔到了自己精液的味道。“你说的调情话，Jay。简直让我发疯。”

Jared禁不住脸红了，Jensen把他的头抬了起来。“还有你的脸红，Jay，很性感。我们做爱的时候，我发誓光凭那些调情的话就能让我射出来。而我们在一起，我们一个人的时候？”Jensen跪坐下，让他就与Jared齐平。“就是这些害羞的笑和你可爱的脸红让我更爱你，超过我能想象的人类所及的范围。”

Jensen抱着Jared蹭着他的脸颊。“说点什么。”Jensen呢喃道。

“我爱你，”Jared说，“我爱你。”

Jensen陷进了Jared的怀里，还因为刚才的高潮略显疲惫。“我们该回去找其他人了。”他咬住嘴唇。“你觉得他们听见我们了吗？”

“你尖叫着乞求我的声音？我一点都不怀疑。”

“我没有求你。”Jensen嘟囔道。他知道他的反驳不堪一击。

“你当然没有。”Jared把Jensen往怀里塞了塞。“一点都没有。”

“谁不会求你做刚才你对我做的事？”Jensen激动地辩解道。他抓起他的衬衫，准备返回。

Jared大笑着，和他一同回到了空地上。

Chris皱了皱鼻子，“你们甚至懒得整理干净？”

“这就是为什么需要这片湖。”Jensen傲然说。Danni大笑起来。

“谁会知道Jensen会这么大声。”Gen调侃道，“乞求着Jared的老二。”

“跟你说了你是在求我。”Jared咕哝道。

“我没在乞求！”

Gen和Danni都笑起来。“随便你，我们没有抱怨。”Danni说，“就像是免费黄片。”

Jensen知道自己的脸红得发亮。Jared听见自己的高潮是一回事。但是他的家人和朋友？Jensen希望最好别众人皆知。

“噢，Jenny，你在脸红。”Chris奚落道，“那真是有史以来最不性感的东西了，但是出于某种原因Jared让你呻吟得像是个色情明——”

“我要杀了你。”Jensen冷漠地说，“而且我不会后悔的。”

“随便你，Jenny，你的生活少了我会无比悲惨。”

Jensen不愿意承认他是对的。他脱下自己的衬衫，甩在一边，坐在湖边，凝视着阳光反射下水晶般的湖面。一大捧水击中了他，Jensen惊呆了。Jared正站在水中得意洋洋地对他笑。

“你个混蛋！”

“你是唯一一个没下水的人，Jen。”Jared说道，“你能自愿的下水过来，或者我把你拖进来，你自己选。”

“说得好像你能拎起我似的。”Jensen不屑一顾。Jared诡谲一笑。“Jay，别！”

Jared已经爬上岸，Jensen连忙逃离湖边，但是Jared一把抓住了他的腰。

“放开我！”Jensen命令道，却大笑着。或许Jensen喜欢爱开玩笑的Jared。

Jared把Jensen扔进水里，他绝对没有尖叫。Jensen游到水面上，咳嗽出水，看向Jared的眼睛。

“不能把你扔进去，哈？”

“闭嘴，是我让你这么做的。”

Jared游向Jensen，蹭了蹭他的耳后。“我知道你喜欢我开玩笑的样子。”

Jensen又脸红起来，“闭嘴。”

“嗯哼。”Jared闪身钻进水中。

“Jared！”Jensen叫起来，“Jared你在做什——啊！”

Jared在水下握住了他的脚踝。Jensen能清晰地听见Jared的笑声。他终于让步，跟着Jared潜入水中。Jensen知道其他人就在他们周围，他能看见他们踩水的脚。但是此时此刻，Jensen的所有感知都属于Jared。

那是他们的假期，属于他们尽情享乐的一天。尽管Jensen讨厌承认，他的确错了。翘一天课去玩耍，叛逆一回——Jensen希望将这一天长久、长久铭记。

 

Jared非常自豪他记得带了毛巾。他们暖洋洋地呆在森林外的卡车后座上。一群人弄干了自己，Jared认为到了饭点。Jensen提醒Jared，对于他随时都是饭点。

“所以，今天很有意思，不是吗？”Jared迫切地问道，“是吗？”

“是的，Jay，棒极了。”Jensen赞同道，“你是考虑这方面的天才，etc，etc。”

Jared垂下脑袋在Jensen的颈后落下一吻。“但是我的确有好主意，不是吗？”

“是的，而且此后我会听从你所有天才绝妙的计划。现在我们能吃点东西吗？我饿了。”

“那是我的台词。”Jared调笑道，本想给Jensen一个纯洁的吻。但Jensen抓着他的头发不放，推着他用舌头打开他的嘴。Jared呻吟着，饥渴地回吻他。

“又在秀恩爱。”Chris拖着腔调大声地说，“你们的热恋期什么时候才能冷静下来？”

“别嫉妒，Chris。”Jensen在Jared的唇上咕哝道。“我等会儿去亲你。”

“还是别了。”Jared贴着Jensen的脖颈说。Jared的亲吻逐渐攀升，停下来吮吸着Jensen的耳垂。Jensen的指甲陷进Jared的髋部。

“你会杀了我，我对见鬼的上帝发誓，Jared。”Jensen低吼道。

Jared得意地笑起来，“每一次看见你的脸我也这么想。”

“你们俩太娘了。”Chris恼怒地说。“我不知道还有谁能跟你们比。”

“就像免费黄片。”Danneel说，“两个火辣的家伙相互亲吻爱抚？非常养眼。”

“所以，如果Steve和我滚在一起……”

“在你的春梦里都没有可能，Kane。”Steve回答道。

“不！Steve，操，没门！”

Steve耸了耸肩。“你提起来的。”

Jared笑着看着这场交锋。他把Jensen藏在怀里。Jensen蜷缩着依偎向他，让Jared的膝盖发软。他扭头向Jensen，遇上他的男友的凝视。

“嗷，现在他们用得了相思病的狗狗眼看着对方。”Danneel调侃道。

Jared笑起来，而Jensen红了脸。他咯咯笑着胡乱地亲吻Jensen的鼻头，Jensen把他挥开。“你不爱我吗，亲爱的？”

“一点也不。”Jensen回答道。“真的不。”

“是啊，做你的白日梦去吧。”

Jensen抬头冲他抿出一个微笑，Jared以同样的笑容回应。“来吧。”Jensen说，“午餐时间，宝贝。”

Jared挤了挤Jensen的手臂，啄了啄他的脸颊。“听起来不错。”

他们一群人蹦跶着去了披萨摩天轮，Sam见到他们是忍不住扬了扬眉。“你们今天不上学？”

“呃，不，当然不，Ms.Ferris。”Chris匆忙说道。

“噢真的吗。我应该相信你们，对吧Mr.Kane？”

“当然了，Sam。”

她的眼睛转向Jensen。“那么？你们今天到底要上学吗？”

“要的，女士。”Jensen不带一丝罪恶感的回答，“我不懂你心知肚明为什么还要问。”

“你对自己很满意，对吧，Mr.Ackles？”

“我的Jay很满意，”Jensen说道，“不怎么在乎其他任何人的想法了。”

Jared红了红脸，心跳加速。“Jen。”

“他们一整天都是这幅德行！”Chris痛苦地呻吟。“救救我，Sam！”

“噢，找个位子坐吧，你们一群阿飞。”

“阿飞，恩？”Gen说道，“我觉得阿飞挺好的。”

“阿飞可酷了。”Chris附和道，顺便瞥了眼Gen。她翻了翻白眼，高视阔步地和Danneel一起坐进卡座。

Jensen噗嗤笑了，“她不会对你有好感的，老兄。”

“再等等。”Chris胸有成竹，“总有一天。总有一天她会彻底爱上我。”

“是啊，老兄，她肯定会。”

Jared忍不住因为这互相打趣的对话勾起嘴角。“你在幸灾乐祸什么，萨斯科奇野人？”Chris凶道。

“幸灾乐祸？我没有！”Jared撞了撞Chris的肩膀。“也许 ，就是笑你太紧张了。”

“Jenny，你男朋友是个混蛋。”

“没你混蛋，Kane。”

“你们这群男生是打算杵在这儿一天还是给我坐下闭嘴让我给你们上菜？”Sam打断道。

“我们会坐下来的，女士，”Chris回复道，“我们有免费披萨吃，对吧？”

Sam瞪了他一眼，Chris赶忙溜走，顺便抢占了Gen旁边的座位。“真是个木脑袋。”Sam咒骂道。Jared听出得她语气里的万般宠溺。

“我们都有点疯狂，Sam，”Jensen说道，“这就是为什么我们这么可爱呀。”

“我完全找不到你有一星半点的可爱之处，Sam说道，“上帝知道是怎么——”

“Jared是怎么忍受我的。我什么样的话都听过了，Sammie。”Jensen打断道。

“你要是再敢叫我Sammie我会保证Jared以后再也没什么能看的了。”Sam厉声说道。

“再也没什么能看——”Jensen低下头看了眼他的两腿之间，“永远不叫你Sammie，明白了。”

Jared捧腹大笑，勾住Jensen的脖子。“别担心，宝贝，我会保护你的。”

“走开。”Jensen嘟囔道。Jared宠溺地摇了摇头，Jensen变本加厉的拧了拧他，Jared发出一声惊呼。

“别这样！”

Jensen笑着把Jared拉到他朋友们坐定的那一桌。Jared气鼓鼓地看了他一眼，在进卡座时挤了挤他，Jensen便大笑着跌在Chris身上。

“你们想要原味的吗？”Sam在柜台后叫道。

“是的，拜托了，Sam！”Danneel叫道，“谢谢你！”

“谢啦Sammie！”Chris补充道。“我的意思是，Sam。Mrs.Ferris。女士。”

Sam朝Chris无奈地摇了摇头。Jared看到她憋着笑别过身去。如果你真正了解Chris，你根本对他讨厌不起来。

Jensen重新钻回Jared的胳膊底下。“你在想什么，Jay？”

Jared亲了亲Jensen的额头。“不知道。各种各样的事情吧。”他挤了挤Jensen的肩膀。“我会怀念这个的。”他承认道，指了指这一群聚在桌边的人。

Jensen伤感地笑了笑。“我也是。但是我们有一整个夏天呢，你知道。我很高兴我们去春游了。”

“春游？”

“好吧，我们开车兜风，出去吃饭，故意完全不去想我们正在翘课……我想这算是某种假期吧。”他黏着Jared的脖子。

Jared逮到Chris正在用温柔的眼神看着他们两。他禁不住想要欢呼雀跃地大笑，赶忙把脸埋进Jensen头发里，防止Chris注意到他在偷瞄。

“Chris就是非常心软。”当Jared悄悄地把他的发现告诉Jensen后他说道，“刀子嘴豆腐心。”

“是啊，他看起来就像个泰迪熊。”

Jensen的笑声落在Jared肩上。“蓬松可爱。”

“想想看如果Chris听见我们这么形容他的话。”

“我们永远见不到明天的光了。”

Jared朝Jensen傻笑着。Steve欢呼道，“披萨！”Jared扭头便看到Sam端着一个大份披萨朝他们走来。“Sam，你最好了。”Steve嘴巴里嚼着一大口披萨含糊不清的感叹道。

“吃饭的时候闭上嘴巴。”Danneel嘲笑道。Steve咧了咧嘴，给她一个芝士味的笑容。

“Love you，Danni。”Steve说道。但是因为他嘴里满满当当的披萨这话听起来更像“Wuv oo，anni！”

Danni嗤之以鼻。“真是完全不令人印象深刻。”

Jared也忍不住偷笑，Steve瞪了他一眼。“哈哈。你笑起来倒是轻松。怀里坐拥一个漂亮的男朋友。”

“嗷，你也想要个男朋友吗？”Jared回嘴。Steve没搭理他，转头和Chris聊天去了。

Jared用余光瞥了眼Jensen，恰好对上他明亮、快乐的笑容。“这是个好主意。”Jensen重复道。

Jared倾身，额头抵上Jensen的。“是的。”Jared同意道，“非常好的主意。”


	31. Speeches and Reunions 演讲与聚会

他们的小假期和毕业间的时间飞快地流逝。实际上那之间隔了三天，但是Jensen感觉像是三个小时之前他们还聚在披萨摩天轮里，而转眼后就站在了排演周四的毕业典礼的讲台上。Jared在远处和其他P开头的学生站在一起。Jensen咽了口唾沫。“Ackles”根据字母表排在最前面。所以Jensen会成为第一个上台领取文凭的人。

Gen与他只有几个人之隔，自在地朝他笑了笑，不带讽刺。“我有点紧张，Gen。”Jensen坦白道。

“这只是一场排练。”Genevieve调侃道。但是她的眼睛里写着，你会没事的。

“哈，哈，Cortese。”我知道。

“我可幽默了，Ackles。”好的。

Jensen重重地出了口气，强迫自己把注意力转回到台上的椅子上。除了几个老师占着，其余的都是空着的。Edlund注意到了他的视线，给了他一个微笑。好笑的是，几个月前Jensen会给那个人一拳，而现在这个举动竟如此令人安心。

“我能做到的，我能做到的。”Jensen重复道，“这不过是一场排练。”

他听着校长Carver的讲话。那是一场极其无聊的演讲，不涉及任何Jensen关心的东西。反正它几乎是为家长服务的。Jensen微笑着。作为毕业生代表，Jared被任命发表他的演讲。Jensen的男朋友为此紧张了好些日子，而他花了很多时间来安抚Jared，并且告诉他他会做的很棒。

Jared还没让Jensen听过他的演讲，也不会在排演的时候说。Jensen第一次听到这段讲话，会是和其他每个人一起，在明晚真正的毕业晚会上。Jensen对此大发脾气，试着偷走或者偷瞄几眼Jared整洁的手写稿，但只换来了脑袋上或者手臂上的重击。

“……不说更多废话，让我为你们介绍本届毕业生们！”校长Carver宣布。老师们跟着鼓起了掌。“Jensen Ackles。”Carver压低声音说。  
只是排练。只是排练。Jensen爬上阶梯，暗暗担心明天的学士袍会让这件事变  
得多么困难。他挤出一个笑容，和Carver握了握手。明天晚上会有一大排需要握手的老师，Jensen希望自己能始终挂着微笑。

Jensen在舞台尽头站定。Edlund在人群中又一次投来微笑。这太不像Edlund了，而Jensen忍不住回以咧嘴的一笑。

Carver喊了接下来的名字，Jensen后面的同学们在他身边排成一列。他们各自穿着不一样的衣服，头发未梳。他想象着真正的典礼上他们会整齐划一得多。

Jared在几排外抓住了他的目光。他笑起来如此美丽夺目。Jensen动摇了片刻才想起要回以微笑。我爱你，Jensen试着传达。你穿着你的学位袍会火辣到极点。Jensen不确定他是否理解了后半部分，但是只要Jared知道Jensen深爱着他——好吧，那就是重点。

Carver开始了他的总结陈词，关于他对2014届的班级有多么自豪，他们学习每件事有多么认真努力，巴拉巴拉，巴拉巴拉，巴拉巴拉。这和Carver每一年的讲话如出一辙。Jensen怀疑他在发表另一场单调无聊的演讲之前，只改了说话者和毕业年份。Jensen选择不去理睬他的校长，转而打量起身边的同学们的脸。有些人很眼熟，有些则不。Jensen懊悔起他从没记住所有同班同学的名字这个事实。

Jensen逼迫自己去听Carver的讲话。但是哦上帝这个人太无趣了。杀了我吧，说真的。Jensen想道。他低头看向Jared，发现后者正努力憋着一个呵欠，咧嘴笑起来。如果连Jared都厌倦一段讲话，那么它真的是很无聊。

Jensen一直开Jared的玩笑，因为他是老师的小宠儿。最初他试着灭灭Jared的威风，直到 Jensen觉得这种直白的玩笑可能对Jareed有些太过了。现在每一次Jensen叫Jared老师的小宠儿，他都会亲吻Jared的鼻尖，而Jared会大大的咧开嘴，露出他的酒窝。

哦，对了，Carver的演讲。别做Jared的白日梦。

嗷，见鬼，Jensen怎么才能做到不去想着他的男友？他正站在Jared的几码外，后者惊人的肌肉上绷着一件过紧的衬衫；每次Jared捋过额前的头发，他的手臂都会微微紧绷。

Gen朝他靠过来，掐住他的手臂。“别再流口水了！”她发出嘘声。

“看看他！”Jensen怒气冲冲地说，“试着把眼睛从他身上挪开！尤其是当我知道过会儿就可以把那件该死的衬衫扒下来！”

“别在明天毕业典礼的半途升旗，我们就还能做朋友。”

“呃，Gen，麻烦你再也别说那个，这样我才会继续爱你。”Jensen故意冷下脸来，“不过听见你说升旗这个词稍微有点令人困扰。”

“谢谢，Jennybean。”

“别那样叫我。”Jensen说。但此时纠正她毫无意义。

“认真听演讲，Jenny。”她抿嘴一笑，“我敢打赌你很期待Jared明天的演讲，考虑到他写的内容。”

Jensen扬起眉，“我完全不知道你在说什么。”

Genevieve看起来真一头雾水了。“但是他让你读过了吧！”

“不，他没有。”

“那么他为什么让Danni和我读？”

“他让你们读过了？”Jensen不解道，“为什么？”

“我不知道！我本以为他肯定让你批准过了！”

“Gen，里面说了什么？”

Gen摇了摇头。“如果Jared不让你看，那么一定是因为他想给你一个惊喜。”

“那是一个，嗯，好的惊喜吗？”

Gen微笑起来，“那是一个棒极了的惊喜。但是就像我说过的，当你听那个男孩的讲话的时候，你得控制自己的性冲动，因为我 听得都快硬了，而我还不是那个一独处就把他的衣服脱掉的人。”

“恶，讲真的。如果我再继续听你说这些，我会疯掉的。这有点诡异。”

“你才是那个对着高大身材、深色皮肤的书呆子流口水的人。”

“他不黑。”

“我知道。他就像是一个散发着阳光的甜心小狗。说真的，Jensen，如果你不想听到我讨论你特定的身体部分，你该克制点不去说你的男友有多可爱迷人。”

“嘘！”某人对着他们发出嘘声，“尊重点。”

Gen怒视着那个神秘的女孩。“管好你自己，甜心。如果你不想‘碰巧’在毕业典礼上摔下去。”

那个女孩咽了咽唾沫，转开了。Jensen拍了拍他朋友的肩膀。“真的假的？你听起来像是Danni。”

“哦，闭嘴，你在笑。”

“没有。”Jensen咕哝道，转过脸试图藏起自己逐渐扩大的笑容，“我是个糟糕的人。”

“好吧，我们只会在这些人身边再呆上几天。然后我们就可以假装我们很友善，而他们可以假装我们从没存在过。”

Jensen努力憋住笑声。“认真听。”Gen吐了吐舌头，但是照做了。

在这场乏味的仪式的最后，当离开这间为毕业典礼特地装饰的大会堂，Jensen拦住了Jared。“嘿，男朋友。”他跳上Jared的背，把腿盘在他的腰上。

Jared笑起来，伸手托住Jensen。“要人背？真的吗？你不觉得有点超龄了吗，Jen？”

“如果他不肯背我，那找一个出奇强壮的男友有什么意义呢？”Jensen开玩笑道，吻上Jared的后颈。“你不觉得我能在这个位置给你留个吻痕吗？”

“如果你这么做了，我向上帝发誓我会松手让你掉下去。”

“嗯，忘了我这么做的时候你有多兴奋。”Jensen轻轻地在Jared的颈后吮吸，后者重重地抽了一口气。

“Jen。”他阻止道。

“对不起，帅哥。”Jensen前倾身体，Jared向后侧过头，这样Jensen就能够吻到他。“等不及毕业典礼了。”

Jared扬起眉，“仅仅几个小时之前你慌得要命呢。现在你迫不急待了？”

“我刚刚计划了一个超级酷炫的毕业礼物。”Jensen告诉他。Jared张开嘴正要说话，但Jensen开始吮吸他的耳垂，而他呻吟起来。

“Jen，上帝，别在这儿！”

Jensen在Jared的颈边的手环得紧了些，一只脚抵住Jared的阴茎。“上帝，我几乎什么都不用做就能让你硬起来。”

“我是个青少年，闭嘴。”Jared放开他的男友，而Jensen优雅地落了地。  
Jensen咯咯笑起来，把自己推到Jared的怀抱里。“如此可爱。”

“此时此刻你才是那个黏人求拥抱的。”Jared指出来，“怎么了？”  
Jensen把头埋进Jared的颈窝。“只是开心。”

“Jen……”

“好吧，我最好及时享乐，对吧？我是说几个月后……”Jensen吞咽道，“当我没说。”

“哦，Jensen Ackles，你个白痴。”Jared弯下腰坚定地吻上Jensen。Jared飘飘欲仙，把手指插进Jared的发间。“即便我在俄罗斯而你在夏威夷我都不在乎。我永远都不会放弃你。”

“如果你在加州碰到了更好的男孩呢？某个更辣更聪明而且——”

“你不觉得我也在担心相同的事儿吗？或许你会意识到变弯只是人生中的一小段，然后找到一个善良、贴心的女孩成家立业？某个能够给你一个家的人？”

“我不会的！”

“我也不会，”Jared坚定不移地说，“我们各自都有自己的不确定感，我们的忧虑。但是我不会这么快就和你分手 。而且我确信你也同感。所以放轻松。我们会渡过这一关。”

Jensen感觉到一些焦虑逐渐淡去。“你很擅长这个。”

“擅长什么？”

“让我感觉好一点。”

“那就是男朋友的意义。”

Jensen缓慢深情地与Jared交换亲吻。某个人高声叫起“恶心！Steve！他们又在接吻！”打破了他们幸福的泡沫。

“Chris，你个混蛋。”Jensen呻吟道。“嫉妒放在你身上可不太好看。”

“噢，别这么刻薄因为你见鬼的永远不会得到我一丁点的羡慕。”

“Chris，真的，我会杀了你，切成碎块，然后洒在德州各地。没开玩笑。”

“空头威胁，Jennybean。”Chris揉乱Jensen的头发，“说起来，你们俩到底谁在下面？”

“德州各地。”Jensen说，“小块的Kane当圣诞礼物。”Chris怒视着他。

“非常成熟，你们俩。”Jared说，“长大点。”

“看看谁在说话，你个大狗狗！”

“狗狗？你伤了我的自尊，Ackles。”

Jensen踮起脚亲吻Jared。“被原谅了吗？”

“我会考虑的。”

Jensen笑着，Jared把他拉回怀里。Chris嘲笑着跑开了。

“你们俩会让我得上糖尿病的。”

***********

Jared踮着脚窜上跳下。“Jare，放松。”Megan催促道，“你让我也紧张起来了。而我并不是那个要上台面对一百余人发表演讲的人！”

“老天，谢谢提醒。”Jared讽刺地说，“我几乎要忘记了。”

“Jensen会与你同在。就对着他说，假装没有别人在听。那会有帮助的，我保证，因为你知道无论你说了什么，Jensen都会继续爱你。”

“喔，Megan，那真的很……”

“机智？我知道。我有时也说一些哲言。”

“哈，哈。”Jared把他的妹妹拉进一个拥抱，“你会在的，对吗？”

“拿着摄像机，等着看你被长袍绊倒。”

“哦上帝，那真的可能会发生。”Jared喃喃道，“然后每个人都会笑。”

Megan不屑一顾。“Jensen会揍扁每一个嘲笑你的人。”

“他不会的。”Jared打断道。

“他绝对会！他如此为你发狂。”Megan调侃道，“噢，Jare，你彻底脸红了。”

“我没有！”

Megan没有回答，因为门铃就在那时响起。他的妈妈打开了门，Jared听见走廊里响起熟悉的声音。他冲下楼，看见Jensen正和他的妈妈谈笑风生。“嘿，Jen。”

Jensen把他夺目的笑容转到Jared身上。“嘿，宝贝。准备好出发了吗？”

”一点儿也没有“。”Jared承认道，“但是我猜我们得走了。”

“你的兴奋会传染。”Jensen开玩笑说。

“随便吧。我还没忘记你欠我的毕业礼物。”

Jensen抛了个媚眼。“在不远的将来，Jay。现在走吧，我们快要迟到了。”

Jared紧张地点了点头，Jensen走过Sherri身侧去握住他的手。“你会做得完美无缺的，Jay。”他亲吻Jared的脸颊。“别担心了。”

“是啊，下次换成你要在成千上万人面前发表一场见鬼的巨大演讲，我也会让你‘别担心’。”

“你会很棒的。我知道。现在真的，我们要迟到了。”

“我他妈的担心每一件事。”Jared咕哝着，没让他的妈妈听见。

“看看谁在说话，杞人忧天的家伙。”

Jared环过他的男友并把他拉近，“你兴奋吗？”

Jensen耸了耸肩，“如果完全诚实地说，我更加紧张而不是兴奋。我很想拿着文凭站在那里，但是想到远离我的朋友们这件事又让我希望高中能够再久一点。”

“是的，我明白。”Jared轻柔地说。“我讨厌几个月后，我们得等上好几个月才能重聚。”

Jensen戳了戳他的身侧，“如果你让我考虑这些鬼东西，我马上要开始哭了。而那不会太好看。”

“我承认，你只是不想让Chris嘲笑你像个女孩子。”

“男孩也能落泪！”

Jared咧嘴一笑。“从没说他们不能。”

Jensen开玩笑地推了推他。“来吧，Padalecki。我们还有一场毕业典礼要参加。”

********

当他们抵达毕业典礼，Jensen的掌心正在出汗。Jared必须上台，必须在所有人面前发表演讲，但是他比只需要穿过讲台Jensen都表现的沉稳。

家长们还没到达。正式仪式在30分钟后开始，中间的时间用来组织学生们、确保证书全部整齐有序。校长Carver正在努力安抚副校长Singer，后者为了保证每件事都完美无缺而陷入恐慌。

在加入A打头的队伍之前，Jensen捏了捏Jared的手。“你会棒极了的。”

“会努力不摔跤的。”Jared打趣道。Jensen并不生气；如果他冷静得足以开玩笑，那么他就冷静的足以演讲。

“闭嘴，Padalecki。”Jensen朝他眨了眨眼，乖乖地让Edlund把他拉进了队伍里他的位置。

“在毕业典礼上别在像在我课堂上一样捣乱。”Edlund没好气的说。

“嗷，Eddie，你知道你爱我的。”

Edlund做了件他完全没想到的事情；他紧紧地握住Jensen的肩膀说道，“多回来看看。我会想你的，孩子。”Edlund松开了他的手转身离去，就好像这一切从未发生。

“我知道我是你最喜欢的学生！”Jensen大喊道。他并不知道，但是Jensen相当肯定他看见Edlund笑了。

“准备好了，Jensen？”Carver问道。Jensen朝站在他身后不远的Gen咧嘴笑了笑。

“当然，”Jensen气定神闲地说，“我这辈子从来没这么准备好过。”

“你个小骗子，”Gen唤道，“别听他的，Carver校长！”

“下地狱去吧，Gen！”

Carver校长。“要不是离你们毕业只有10分钟了……”

“是啊，我知道，你就会在一个阳光明媚的周六清晨罚我们放学后留校。我差不多把那整段演说背下来了。”Jensen一脸得意。

“你为此感到自豪吗，Mr.Ackles？”

“好吧，起码我在学校里学到了一点东西。”Jensen开玩笑道，“你不是还有演讲该开始了吗？”

“别摔着跟头拿你的文凭。”

“为什么所有人都觉得我会栽跟头？我是个橄榄球运动员。我灵活得堪称完美。所以我可以保持平衡，非常感谢你。”

“你当然可以。”Gen说。

“我恨你们所有人。”

“噢，你的抱怨烦死人了，Jennybean。”Gen慢悠悠地说。

Jensen决定不再继续深讨这个问题。他和Gen吵架从没占过上风。她会不停吵吵嚷嚷地讽刺你，直到你再也不想听到她的声音，为了能让她闭上嘴几乎什么都能答应。

Carver开始演讲了。他讲了个有些冷的笑话，人群里的家长响起一片笑声。

终于，校长终于宣布到了毕业的时候了。他简短的评价了一下每个学生这四年来都完成了多了不起的成就，他看着又一群学生走出校门时有多自豪而感伤。同样的演讲，不同的学生，年年如此。

Carver的声音温柔中透着威严。当他一字不差地背诵着排练时说过的演讲稿时，Jensen只想要快点叫到他的名字。但是当Carver终于说，“Jensen Ackles”时，Jensen觉得他双腿发颤，大脑空白。

他身后的人不得不用手肘推了推他，Jensen才挪动了身子。他面带微笑，握了握Carver的手，接过他的毕业学位证书，然后就这样了。他毕业了。Jensen以为他在接过毕业证书的那一刻会感觉到什么，骄傲，激动，新奇，任何都行。但是Jensen看着那张小小的，米黄色的纸，上面的黑墨水印着他的名字，然后再也没看出什么深意。一张纸完全不能概括高中是什么样子的。他的妈妈会把它裱起来，挂在客厅里Josh毕业证书旁边，Mack会嘲笑着说这一点也不重要，而Jensen最终会淡忘它的。

他的视线固定在那个花体的Jensen Ackles上，直到那熟悉的Jared清喉咙的声音把他所有的注意力都揪到了礼堂前面。

“嗨，大家好，”Jared开口道，“为了那些倾向于不读活动策划的人们，自我介绍一下，我是Jared Padalecki，2014届的学生毕业致辞代表。”人群发出细微的轻笑。“我以为致辞代表就是在学校里成绩最好的人。我从开始读高中开始就训练自己做到最好。“Jared顿了顿，”我花了很长一段时间，靠着一群意想不到人才终于明白了‘最好’的人并不是指得到好成绩的人。不是在冠军杯里扔出触地得分传球的人。不是能把双手背在身后赢得吃热狗大赛的人。我的成绩单上全部是最高分。但是我可以告诉你们所有人，明明我的鞋带没松我都可以自己绊倒自己。我认识一位讨厌科学课的女生，但是她随时随地都能揍男生一顿。”

“我猜这不是你们期望中的毕业致辞。你们大概以为我会说，只要学不死，就往死里学。若是几周前，我可能会这么说。”Jared做了个深呼吸。“然后我遇到了这样一个人。他让我微笑让我快乐。我意识到学校的意义不仅是得到好成绩。我写的这篇演讲想告诉所有人——学业上的良好表现非常重要。但是别透支自己。做个深呼吸。去交朋友。而且我希望你们所有人都能碰到一个像Jensen Ackles一样的人。”

Jensen愣住了。没料到这个。Jared继续说道，“Jensen Ackles棒极了。他完全是由阳光组成的，我确定他会因为我这么形容他而恨我的。他会恨我说他是史上最完美的，恨我认为他是最善良、最强壮、最无私、最有趣的人。他等会儿会嘲笑我是个女孩，或者是个老师的小宠儿，但是我爱慕他。而我想让他知道。所以，感谢Carver给了我荣誉，感谢Jensen给了我生活。”

人群掌声雷动，而Jensen听到Chris和Steve狼嚎般的尖叫。Jared在家长们高声的欢呼中再次致谢，然后就在舞台的一侧找到了Jensen。“你觉得怎么样？”

Jensen捧住Jared的脸，拉低他投入一个吻。他啃咬着Jared的嘴唇，试着告诉他他有多爱Jared的演讲，他有多爱他，和他们之间的一切。

“我猜你喜欢它。”Jared亲着Jensen的鼻子。“我们该去给父母打个招呼吧？”

Jensen挥了挥他的证书。“不想让他们错过这个。”

Jared笑着朝他的父母走去。“我们10分钟后见？”

“好的。”Jensen飞快地亲了亲他。“开着手机，我会发短信给你的。”

“回头见，甜心。”

“你要是再这么叫我一次我就给你看看我能有多强壮。”Jensen说。

“你在威胁我吗？”

“不，”Jensen撒娇道。他凑上前去，把Jared拉到家人都看不见的地方。“但是我们换个说法……”Jensen得意地笑着，撅起臀部贴着Jared的胯部。“我会想着你的。想着你跪在地上，用嘴唇包裹我。想着我的嘴唇包裹你，上帝，你高潮的时候的声音实在是太性感了Jay你根本无法想象。看着你穿这件见鬼的长袍，Jay，我只想把它扯掉然后舔你性感的肌肉。我会玩弄你的乳头。我知道那会点燃你。”

“Jen。”Jared喘息道。

Jensen感觉到Jared逐渐勃起时坏笑起来。“祝你和你父母聊得愉快。那件学位袍这么宽松是件好事。”Jensen亲了亲他的脸颊。“10分钟后见！”

“你就这样离开我，留我这个样子？ ”

“嘿，如果你愿你穿着黏黏的内裤和你父母对话，我也可以这么安排。”

“去跟你家里问好，你个该死的。看我今晚会不会饶了你。”

“嗷，Jay。”Jensen又凑近了点，伸出手臂环住Jared的腰。“我只是——你的演讲，太好了。真的，真的，让人窒息。所以我稍微有点失控。”他拍着Jared的胸膛。“你真的太性感了。”

Jared脸红着笑了。上帝，Jensen爱极了那抹红色。他蹭着Jared的脖子。”我等不及我妈和你父母见面的时候了。她不停地叨念着能养出这么个甜心的可爱夫妇。“

Jared脸红了。“真好。”

“呃，Jared，你要是再这么脸红我就要把你拖到卫生间里来一发了。”

Jared得意地笑了。“没想到你有喜欢脸红的性癖，Jen。”

“走开，”Jensen倒着走回他父母身边，这样他的眼睛还能黏在Jared身上。“过会儿见？”

“代我向你妈妈问好，Jen！”

“好的，宝贝。”

Jensen转身慢跑回他妈身边。她脸上带着自豪的微笑等待着，Mackenzie在她身边活蹦乱跳的。“嘿，两位。”Jensen说道。

Donna环住他，用力拥进怀里。“我的男孩。从高中毕业了。”

“妈，你这样太让人尴尬了。”Jensen呻吟道。Mack拉了拉示意拥抱。

“冷酷得连你的妹妹都不能抱吗，Jenny？”

Jensen紧紧地环住了Mack。“永远不会，Mackie。”

当Jensen松开手，他妈妈正在揉着眼睛。Jensen笑着翻了翻白眼。“真的，妈？”

“你妈正在看着她的第二个儿子成人。闭嘴让我好好哭一哭。”

Jensen笑了。“好的，妈，我会让你哭的。”

“所以你的妹妹和妈妈都有拥抱，但是我没有？”

Jensen转过身吃惊地张大了嘴。他面前的站着的男孩比他更高，发色更淡，但是毫无疑问的是他的哥哥。“Josh。”

“嘿，弟弟。”Josh紧张地扯开笑容。

“Josh。”Mack说道。Donna只是凝视着他。

“你在这里做什么？”Jensen最终问道。“我想来看我的弟弟毕业。这违法吗？”

“你怎么知道的？”Mack问道。

Donna脸红了。“他打电话了。”

“哇，这真是绝无仅有。以为你弄丢我们家号码了呢，哥哥，考虑到过去这么多年你一个电话也没打过！”

“我活该的。”Josh呢喃道，“我很后悔。”

“参加我的毕业典礼不能弥补任何事情。”

“的确不会。”Josh承认道，“不会马上弥补。但是我愿意努力，Jensen。但是我求你，和我一起努力。我需要你，和Mackie，和妈妈。”

“和爸爸？”

Josh的脸阴了下来。“我知道他干了什么，我知道他对你说了什么，他对我们家做了什么。如果我再看到他，我会他妈的揍他的脸。”Josh红了红脸。“抱歉，妈。那么，Jensen，我什么时候能见见你那位男朋友？根你妈的描述，你一刻不停地说他。”

“他和Jared在家里做爱了！而且我们所有人都能听见！”Mack激动地尖叫道。“差劲极了！”

Jared羞地满脸涨红，Josh捧腹大笑。“朝你嘴里塞件T恤，老弟。不会有咬自己的手那么疼，但是照样有效。”

“Josh！”Donna喝道。“你不应该教你的弟弟这种事情。”

“你宁愿听他大声地叫Jared的名字，妈？”Mack问道。Josh又一次爆发出猛笑，Jensen打了打他的肩膀。

“你有没有教过他性爱安全知识？”Josh严肃地问道。

“听起来已经太迟了。”Donna说道。

“这个家力图给予我折磨。”

“Drama queen。”Josh嘲讽道。

“小公主。”

Josh把Jensen塞进怀里。“你见鬼地甩不掉我了。”

Jensen回抱住Josh，两个兄弟就保持着这样的姿势，拥抱着彼此回味着一度淡忘的记忆。

****

甚至在Jared说出“嗨”之前他妈妈就泪眼婆娑地给了他一个大大的拥抱。Sherri尖叫着表扬他的演讲，表扬他。Jared有些不好意思地拍着她的后背；她说他的胳膊放在两侧伸得太直了。

“妈，你快勒死我了。”Jared终于说道，“我确定爸和Megan也想打招呼呢。”

Sherri深呼吸了一口，松开了他。他轻轻环住了Megan和他爸，泪水在所有人眼眶里打转。“为什么这么伤感？”Megan问道。“我甚至都不在乎！”她擦了擦眼睛。“为什么我在哭？”

Sherri笑了，听起来充满泪水。“因为我们爱Jared，我们以他为荣。”

Gerry搂住他的儿子。“你的演讲棒极了。”他说道，“你非常专业。”

“是吗？”Jared问道，“我以为也许谈到Jensen太矫情了。”

“那个男孩疯狂地爱着你。”Sherri保证道。“我在观察他；Jensen的眼神从没离开过你。”

“我以为他要哭了。”Megan插嘴道。

Jared郝红地笑了笑。“谢了。”他的眼睛游移到Jensen身上，看见他在拥抱一个自己从未见过的人。Donna和Mack站在他们身边满脸宠爱地看着他们，从Jensen紧抓着那人不放的模样来看，他对Jensen来说一定意味着很多。

“走吧，去见见Jensen的家长。”Jared说道。他领着他们向前，Donna朝Jared投以灿烂的微笑。

“这不是我们最新的毕业致辞人吗。”Donna慈爱地说道。

“嘿，Donna。”Jared愉快地让她拥入怀。

“你一定是Sherri了。”Donna突然说道，朝Jared的妈妈微笑起来。她松开了Jared又去和Sherri互相拥抱。

“你好。”Sherri说道，“见到你真是太荣幸了。“

“你也是，”Donna说道，“你有这么一个优秀的儿子。”

“谢谢你。”Sherri说道，“这是我的丈夫，Gerry。”

Donna转身，璨然一笑。“很高兴见到你，Gerry。”

“温馨的家庭见面，”Jensen说道。“我们能把这些留到今晚的家庭派对上吗？这样我们所有的朋友都不会在身边他们也不会见到我们愚蠢的家长？”

“嗷，Jenny，你不爱我们了吗？”那个陌生的男孩紧紧卡住Jensen的脖子，Jensen半开玩笑地揍他的肚子。

“Josh！松开我！”

“你的哥哥？”Jared猛地提问。Jensen咧开笑容。

“仅此一个。”Jensen挣脱开了Josh，“Josh，这是我的男朋友，Jared。”

Jared有一瞬间担心过Josh会像他爸爸一样恐同，但是Josh朝Jared明亮地咧嘴一笑。他有和Jensen一样的笑容。

“很高兴见到你。”Josh和善地说道，“我觉得我已经认识你了。”

“呃，谢谢？”

Josh笑起来。“Jensen一说起你就闭不上嘴。我从Jensen东拉西扯的念叨里已经全方位的了解过你了。”

“念叨，嗯？”Jared朝Jensen得意地笑着。

“滚开，Jared。”

“注意语言！”两个生气的妈妈同时高声说道。

“抱歉，”Jensen嘟囔道，“但是我必须得说，Jared就是个混蛋。”

“你就是喜欢发牢骚。”Jared呻唤道。

“讨厌鬼。”

“就知道抱怨。”

“你骂人烂透了。”

“你的脸才烂透了（suck）。”

“你会知道的。”Jensen轻佻地说。

Josh拍了拍他的头。“听着，我很开心你们的关系，但是我真的很想避开了解一些细节。另外我们的家长和妹妹还在边上。”

“回你那个隐居的小屋子去吧。”Jensen小声道。

“下地狱去吧。”

“哇你们两还真是亲兄弟。”Jared评价道。

“是啊，唯一的区别就是他喜欢小妞而我喜欢男生有着硕大的——”

“Jensen！”一群声音大声惊呼着Jensen的名字，还吸引了他们身边几家人的注意力。

“好吧，不开黄腔了。”Jensen喃喃低语道。

“我们有一整晚可以那么干。”Jared说道。剩下7个人齐刷刷地瞪着他。“老天，我是个青少年，我能把所有一切都说地话里有话。”

“我养了个尼安德特人。（原始人）”Sherri自言自语道。

“欢迎入伍。”Donna告诉她。

“妈！”Jensen和Jared异口同声，“我们真的那么糟糕吗？”

Donna耸耸肩。“不问，不受骗。”

“被我家里人欺压，”Jensen叹气道，“悲惨人生。”

Jared把Jensen拥进怀里。“你保证过给我毕业礼物的。”他在Jensen耳边软语呢喃，保证喘息能精准掠过Jensen耳后那个能让他绵软下来的点。

Jensen，正如所想，颤抖着，指甲陷进Jared的胳膊。“钥匙在我口袋里。”

Jared的手滑到Jensen长袍下夹克的口袋里。“准备好了？”

Jensen拉着Jared的手穿过礼堂，不停地给他们的父母道歉失陪。他们刚走出礼堂门口，Jensen就把Jared压在汽车的金属门上，Jared吃痛的眨了眨眼。在Jensen开始吮吸他的脖颈时那种疼痛感便消失了。Jared不好意思地泄出一声响亮的呻吟，然后揪住了Jensen的头发。

“你……让我……他妈的……硬了……一个小时，”Jared喘息道，“现在就给我上车去你家，不然我就揍你那张漂亮的脸蛋。”

“不错的威胁，”Jensen打趣道，但是他回到车里，转动钥匙。“你要不要上车了？”

Jared快活地钻进车里。“我有没有什么提示？”

Jensen摇了摇头。“你的礼物只有我知道，你得自己去发现了。”Jensen脸红了。“我不知道它能不能比得上你的演讲。”

嗷，他害羞了。在一处红灯路口，Jared把手放到了Jensen膝盖上， 轻轻揉捏。Jensen温柔地笑了笑。他们接下来回Jensen家的路上都没有再说过话。

他们无需言语。


	32. Clichéd, Happy, Endings 老套的HE

当Jensen的钥匙滑进锁孔，房子里空无一人。门锁轻轻地发出咔哒一声，随后两个男孩走进了暗无灯光的家。Jared开了灯转身面对Jensen，等待进一步的指示。

Jensen抿着嘴笑了一下。“Jay，你来这儿已经够多次了，你可以做自己想做的事。别担心会弄乱什么东西。”他脱掉他的长袍，不由分说地把它随意扔到地上。然后是帽子。Jared跟着照做，他好奇着这两个帽子还是不是他们的。当整个班级都把学位帽抛向空中，每个人差不多都是直接抓起第一眼看到的那个。

Jensen走进厨房，沿路打开经过的灯。“你想要吃点什么吗？”Jensen扭过头大声问道。

“好的，那会很棒。”Jared坐在吧台式的长桌上，看着Jensen在冰箱里一顿翻找。“现在我能得到我的礼物了吗？”

“所有好东西都是给耐心等待的人的，”Jensen哼道。他拿出一纸盒的鸡蛋。“我们把早餐当晚饭。”他宣布。

Jared翻了翻白眼。“真的吗？”

“去拿烤箱，甜心。”

“就来，小甜甜。”

“上帝，这个称呼太糟糕了，”Jensen拖着调子说，“我宁愿被叫Jennybean也不要被叫小甜甜，而且不，这不意味着我允许你叫我Jennybean了。”

“我可以叫你小公主。”

“你他妈的烂透了。（suck）”Jensen喃喃抱怨道。

“你会知道的。”

“别。我在做饭，别影射什么，拜托，否则我们不得不放弃晚饭。”

Jared吻着Jensen的脸颊。“对我来说没问题。”

Jensen满脸怀疑地扬了扬眉。“我需要提醒你那一次你在口活中途停下来是因为你饿了吗？”

“我可不记得。”Jared撒谎道。

Jensen翻了个白眼。“你个固执的混蛋。我会把你喂饱，然后我们会做很多的爱。”

“还有毕业礼物们！”

“礼物。单数。”

“好吧那如果我也给你准备了一份呢？”

“你准备了吗？”

Jared不好意思地笑了笑，温柔地吻住Jensen。“当然。毕竟，不能让你超过我。”

“我是才那个更好的男友。”Jensen打趣道。“现在去把面包放到烤箱里。”

“在最顶上那层？”

Jensen的心头涌进一阵暖意，他的男朋友记得他家里物品摆放的位置。他说起来如此的自然。“是的。”

Jensen打开了广播，Jared一边随着旋律哼唱着，一边纠结着用白面包还是全麦。Jensen看着Jared的眉头因为这样一个微不足道的任务而皱褶起来。

“两个都烤就行了。”Jensen最终开口道。Jared发现Jensen逮住他时禁不住脸红起来。

“煎你见鬼的鸡蛋去。”Jared嘟囔道。

“是我们的见鬼的鸡蛋。”

Jared笑着揉乱了Jensen的头发。“傻瓜。”

“你今天晚上到底还想不想上我？因为你现在说的这些侮辱我的话可没让你加什么分。”

“叫你傻瓜才不算侮辱呢。就算是，你也会让我上你的。你爱我。”

“你太烦了。”

“我们太讨厌彼此了。”Jared说道，凑上前去吻着Jensen。

Jensen的手伸进Jared的头发里。“是啊，宝贝，太讨厌了。”他拉了拉Jared的头发。“如果你继续让我分神，鸡蛋就要糊了。”

“你太容易分神了，又不是我的错。”Jared说道。

“从我家滚出去。”Jensen不满地咕哝。

Jensen煎完了鸡蛋后，两个人惬意安静地坐在长桌上。刀叉碰撞撕开鸡蛋和咀嚼吐司是房间里唯一的声音。“Jen？”

“嗯？”

Jared的双腿在长桌地下来回晃动着。“你是……你要……”他清了清喉咙。“卧室？”

Jensen笑了。“这么饥渴？”

“走开。”Jared满脸涨红。

Jensen倾身吻住Jared。“不论你问得有多尴尬，”Jensen在Jared的双唇间呢喃道，“我都会说Yes。”

Jared蹭着Jensen的脖颈。“因为我尴尬的时候很可爱？”

“因为你尴尬的时候很可爱，”Jensen肯定道。“而且全是我的。”他拉着Jared站起来。“走吧。我真的想证明给你看，我有多属于你。”

Jared变得饥渴，他的嘴唇粗暴地压上碾过Jensen的。连要上楼梯的时候都没有慢下来，他们只是胡乱地接吻，然后跌跌撞撞地走上台阶。他们不断地亲吻，穿过Jensen的房子，直到阁楼的小门在他们身后关上落锁。

“我不希望任何人破坏这个。”Jensen呢喃道，“这次要非常特别。”

“这又不是我们的第一次。”Jared指出。

Jensen朝Jared温柔地笑了。“我想要我们的每一次都是特别的。”

“你该死的娘炮。”

“你爱我这样。”Jensen打开音乐，不停调大音量。“我觉得我们的父母这辈子都不想再听见我们的动静了。”

Jared点了点头表示同意，然后继续碾压啃咬着Jensen的嘴唇。Jensen的呻吟融化在他们的吻里，Jared感到自己在不断地变硬。

“Jensen，”Jared喘息道，“现在就操我，不然我就要失去控制了。”

Jensen推开他。“你确定？我是说，你想要我……”

“进到。我。里面。现在。”

Jensen紧张的吞咽着。“好的，宝贝，好的。”

Jared知道Jensen会照顾好他的。也许会有点痛，Jared选择不去假装它不会。但是他相信Jensen。Jared做了个深呼吸。“小心点？”

Jensen俯下身轻柔地吻他。“当然。”他抬手去上方够润滑液和安全套。Jensen拧开润滑剂，挤了一些在手指上，在他挤进Jared的穴口前捂热了。“如果太过了就告诉我，好吗？”

Jared点点头，等待着Jensen手指的进入。当指尖压入，Jared喘息着，紧绷地颤抖起来。“嘘，宝贝，放轻松，没事的，是我，我会照顾好你的。”Jensen不停耳语着“我爱你”和其他甜蜜的话语，终于Jared的肌肉放松了一些，好让Jensen可以完整地放入一根手指。Jared因为异物地倾入发出惊呼，但是很快就习惯了。“再来一根？”

Jared点点头。“我很好。”

Jensen紧贴着第一根又缓缓地插入第二根手指。这一次当Jensen稍稍弯曲，他们压到了某个地方，Jared猛然地拱起背喘息。“噢，上帝，再做一次。”

Jensen轻笑着遵从了。“那里是你的前列腺。”

“啊，更多，求你！”

Jensen加入了第三根手指，分剪着打开Jared，偶尔擦过那一块密集的神经，刺激着Jared撅起了屁股。“可以吗？”

“Jen，我准备好了，真的，操我。”Jensen伸手去拿安全套，但是Jared抓住了他的手。“我很干净，真的。而且你……”

“我也是。”Jensen低语道。他瞥了眼安全套，“你确定你想要——”

“是的，Jensen，我完全确定。”Jared保证道，“我想要感受你。全部的你。”

Jensen点点头。“好的。”他把安全套扔到了角落里。“那我们……来吧。”他把更多的润滑剂挤到手上，在阴茎上来回撸动。Jared光是看着他就止不住呻吟。Jensen的眼睛中充满欣喜，更多的呻吟随之泄出。

“Jen，在你射出来之前——”

“闭嘴，Jared。”Jensen低吼道。他重新把手指塞入Jared，做最后的一点扩张，然后他的阴茎便轻轻地抵住Jared的洞口。“我会小心的，但是可能有点疼。”

“我知道。”Jared说，“但我相信你。”

Jensen开始推进，但当Jared吃痛的倒抽冷气时便停了下来。“Jay？”

“继续。我没事。”Jared向他保证。Jensen继续深入，Jared的喘息变得厚重起来，竭力避开疼痛。Jensen放慢了动作，Jared深爱他这样的温柔，但是他真的想被操弄。“Jen。进来。”

Jensen动作轻柔地一寸寸推进，直到全部深入，等待着准许。Jared他移动。Jared最终点了点头。“恩，我没事。动吧。”

“好的，宝贝。”Jensen俯身吻着Jared，试探性地抬了抬他的臀部。Jared呻吟出声。

“Jen，动一动！”

Jensen呻吟着几乎把阴茎全部抽离，然后又狠狠地顶进去。Jared的臀部高高抬起，大声地呻唤。噢上帝啊，他为什么以前没做过这个？“Jen，操，上帝，Jensen！”

“你好极了，操。”Jensen喘息道，“这么紧，这么美妙。”

Jensen的阴茎碾过Jared的前列腺，他高声哭喊。“Jensen！”

“感觉好吗，宝贝？”

“是的，啊，操，更多，更多！”

“上帝，你听起来太下流了，”Jensen叹息着，他反复猛烈地擦过Jared的前列腺，听着他发出细小啜泣的声音，告诉他这感觉有多好。

“我爱你，我爱你，”Jared结结巴巴地说道，“噢Jen，操你棒极了！”

“爱你，”Jensen吐息道，“操，Jay，我要——啊！”

Jared凝视着Jensen竭力延迟高潮的模样，这恐怕是Jared这辈子见过最性感的事情。

Jensen的手裹住Jared的阴茎上下撸动，频率和他的抽插一致，Jared的叫声甚至盖过了音乐。“快到了，Jen！”

Jensen更加用力地刺戳着他的前列腺，随后只了撸动一回，Jared便呜咽着高潮。Jensen在他射精之后依旧温柔地抽插着，当他碰到过于敏感的部位时Jared小声喘息。

Jensen的阴茎开始在Jared体内微微发颤，他感觉得到Jensen射在了他里面。要不是Jared刚刚才高潮过，他现在肯定会因为Jensen发出的抽噎声直接射出来。

Jensen缓慢地从Jared体内抽出，Jared感觉到Jensen的精液滴落在他的大腿上。“噢我的上帝，”Jared说道，“有史以来最好的毕业礼物。”

Jensen凑上去揉蹭着Jared的脖颈。“这不是你的礼物，宝贝。”

Jared迷惑地抬起头。“所以我们没有做爱的计划？”

Jensen笑了。“没有，我们肯定会做的。”他弯下身吻了吻Jared疲软的阴茎。“我还有给你口交的打算，不过要等一等了。”

Jared的阴茎抽动了一下。“拜托别再让我硬了，我不觉得我应付的了。”

Jensen躺在Jared旁边的地板上，头靠在Jared胸膛上。“你想要你真正的礼物吗？”

Jared打了个哈欠看着他，“我们能先睡一会儿吗？”

“当然。”Jensen缩进Jared怀里，他从沙发上拉下一条毯子裹在他们身上。

“就睡一会儿。”Jared呢喃道。他再次望向Jensen，但是他的男朋友已经熟睡了。

*****

“起床！妈妈说你们得下楼庆祝！”

“滚开，Mack，”Jensen抱怨道，“我今年都不想起床。”

“我甚至都不想问你为什么这么累，”Mack说道，“但是妈妈再过几分钟就要上来把你们两个拖下去了，所以要么我可以隔着门要求你们下楼，或者你妈就能看看你们赤身裸体事后的样子。”

“Mack！”Jensen惊叫道，“闭嘴！”

“随便你。处理干净然后出来。”

“已经出来过了。（指高潮）”Jensen应付道。

“噫！恶心！”

Jensen听见Mack的脚步声逐渐远去。“你就是这么精神折磨你的妹妹。”Jared说道。

“闭嘴。”他掀开两人身上的毯子，拿了一盒纸巾。“我不敢相信我们就这样浑身精液的睡着了。”

Jared感激地接过纸巾，擦着自己的身体。“恶心。”

Jensen看向他的男朋友。Jared在用力擦着他胸膛上已经干涸的精液，他的头发被汗浸透变得凌乱。Jensen就这样凝视着他，觉得他是这个世界上最好看的事物。他感觉到脸上正在咧开一个呆呆的愚蠢的微笑。“我爱你。”Jensen温柔地说道。

Jared惊讶地抬头看向他。“也爱你。”

Jensen不知道是什么驱使着他跌进Jared的臂弯里紧紧地抱着他，但是Jared的手臂亲密地搂着他，Jensen便让他自己埋在Jared的颈窝里。“Jared。”

“Jensen。”Jared呢喃着。他亲了亲Jensen的眼角。Jensen发出满意地叹息。“很舒服。”

Jensen就这样蜷伏在Jared的拥抱里。“恩。”

一声震耳欲聋地敲门声吓了他们一跳，那是Mack的声音，“说真的，两位，我确定我们的妈妈不想看见你们光屁股的样子。”

Jared叹了口气，额头抵上Jensen的。“我们去穿衣服吧，然后熬过我们的毕业派对。”

“我们的朋友都在这里。我觉得不会很无聊的。”

Jensen哼声。“你现在赶紧下楼。我马上下去。”

Jared朝他投去奇怪的一眼，但是老老实实穿上了牛仔裤。Jensen心里默默哀悼着那些完美的腹肌消失在了他穿上衬衫的那一刻，他几乎考虑着要不要祈求Jared再一次把它脱掉。

当Jared走出门后，Jensen拿过他的吉他和一个藏起来的包裹。“好的，”Jensen说道，“我能做到的。”

 

Jensen找到Jared时他坐在野餐桌上，旁边是Danneel。她挥舞着双手眉飞色舞地谈论着什么。Jared仰头大笑，Jensen捕捉到了Jared脖子上的吻痕，得意地勾起微笑。我干的。

Chris一只胳膊勾住他的脖子。“我听见你们两个人做爱了。”

Jensen脸红了。“不我们没有。”

“你在撒谎，不过没关系。我在这个派对上也不是特别想听肛交的话题。”

Jensen打了他肩膀一拳，在巨大的后院里左顾右盼着。他和Jared的父母在角落里与Danneel的妈妈交换着八卦，而Josh正在和Chris的父亲深谈。

Steve站到了Jensen的另一边。“老兄，你相信吗？我们就像……成年了。”

Jensen笑了。“是啊，就像成年人了。”

“你吉他拿了吗？”Chris问道。Jensen点点头指了指院子的角落，他和Chris的吉他躺在树下。

“我有点怕，”Jensen承认道，“万一——”

“没有‘万一’，”Steve斥责道，“你要是这么不确定，Chris和我就不会上去站到你身后帮你当你替补了。Jared爱你，我们爱你，然后你现在要去让他为你疯狂。”（blow his mind）

“呃，Steve，你真的用了‘blow’这个词吗？”

“Chris，你也太不成熟了，”Jensen嘲讽道，“你满脑子里想的只有污吗？”

“是啊差不多吧。”

“长大点吧，”Steve和Jensen异口同声地说道。当他意识到像这样的日子已经所剩无几，Jensen的心脏抽动着漫开疼痛。很快就不会再有烧烤或者去森林的旅行了。不会再有即兴的吉他表演或者和朋友坐在一起的午饭了。

“我该怎么办？”Jensen问他的朋友们。“他会在加利福尼亚，而我会在这里。”

“你不会放弃。”Chris坚定的说。

Steve点头同意。“别自怨自艾的了。这不像你。我们都知道你有多在乎你女孩子一样的外表，Jenny。”

“操你的，Carlson。”

“走吧，老兄，机不再来。”Chris撞了撞Jensen的臀部。“真的要把他的裤子惊掉下来?”

Jensen叹气。“机不再来。”

Steve拿好了他们的吉他。“去宣布吧，Jenny。”

他们三个人跳上了木质的露台当做舞台。Donna为了这个场合特地给木头刷好了油漆。Jensen环视着他的朋友们和他们的家长们。真的有很多人。Jared到底是怎么说毕业演讲的？

Chris和Steve在后方无聊地拨弄着吉他，Jensen试着从他们那里汲取一点信心。他的两个朋友在人群面前永远那么意气风发但是Jensen……并不是。他敲了敲Mackenzie从旧货店买到的麦克风。它发出刺耳的尖叫，随后只有他敲击话筒的节奏在后院里回响了。

“呃，我有个事情要宣布，”Jensen开口道，“好吧，这算是——我不知道，也许这算是个宣布吧……”Jensen为自己的结结巴巴感到难堪，我能做到的。

当Jared甜蜜的榛色眼睛和他交汇，Jensen觉得他身体里所有的紧张纠结都蒸发了。他的酒窝为Jensen浮现，一股全新的自信充满了Jensen。“我要宣布的事主要只为了一个人。我很确定你们都能猜到——”

“考虑到他们已经好几周都黏在一起。”Chris插嘴道。Jensen没有回头，朝他摆了摆手。

“好吧，Jared今天做了一个很了不起的演讲，我从来不认为我能超过（top）这样一个优秀的人……”拜托了别让Chris讲黄色笑话。他听见Chris偷偷窃笑，无比感激他没有大声说出来。“——但是Jay。这是给你的。你，呃，我爱你。”Jensen脸颊通红，他拾起了吉他。好吧。他可以做到的。

Jensen开口歌唱。

*****************

Jared在他男友如蜜般动听的嗓音里融化。Jensen正在为他唱歌。在一大群人面前，Jared因为幸福而满脸通红。我也爱你，Jared心说。他几乎没有听清歌词，只听见吉他的弦声和他原创的旋律。

Jensen抬头遇上Jared的眼神，唱着歌词的嘴弯起笑意。Jared咧开一个大得脸颊发酸的微笑，对着Jensen比我爱你的口型。

“而我在这儿，等待着你，你让我微笑，你也对我痴迷。”Jensen唱着，“而这首歌，为你而作，因为我承诺，宝贝，我的爱至真不渝。”

Jared坐到他方才站在下面的树下，膝盖因为爱意而发软。而且哦上帝。这不是勃起的好时机。

哦见鬼。被Jensen那双绿眼睛凝视着，谁不会被撩拨起来。

当他终于唱完他的歌，Jared跃上舞台，当着所有人的面毫无顾忌地吻上Jensen。“我也爱你。”Jared压着声音，不让麦克风录进去。

Jensen蹭了蹭他的脖颈，就像是他不记得他们正在所有家人朋友的面前。“你喜欢它吗？”

Jared点点头，鼻尖拂过Jensen的耳边。“它棒极了。这就是我的礼物吗？”

Jensen紧张地摇了摇头，在台边拿起一个包裹。“不，这才是。”Jared伸出手，但是Jensen缩了缩。“不能当着所有人的面。等我们俩独处的时候。”

Jared拉着他，推着Jensen走进房子，把门在身后关上。低音炮的乐声和烤肉的香气都被阻隔在他们的身后，被用力关上的门嘎嘎作响。

“我们独处了，现在给我！”

Jensen哑口无言。“好吧，你个白痴。”他把这个包裹起来的小盒子递给Jared，清了清嗓子。“你不准笑。”

Jared惬意地拥住他的男朋友。“如果它有你的歌一半的美妙，我就得把自己绑在椅子上，来阻止我去操你。”

Jensen红了脸。“好吧，打开它。”

Jared撕开外包装，直到露出一个木制盒子。Jared扔掉包装，发现里面有一叠东西。他凑近看了看，发现那是一叠相片。Jared的相片，准确来说。Jared与Jensen，Jared躺在沙发上，Jared在做作业，Jared与Chris和Steve，Jared与Danneel，6个朋友合照，和其他的种种情景。照片多得像收集了好几年而不是几周。“Jen，这棒极了。”Jared轻轻地说。

“还有别的。”Jensen告诉他。Jared拨开照片，看见底下有一根皮革手环和一张CD。“那张CD里是我的歌，Chris帮我做的。而那个手环……呃，只是一根手环。”

“这棒极了，Jen。”Jared坦诚地说。哦上帝，他的眼睛开始湿润了。他深吸了口气，使劲眨掉眼里的泪水。当Jensen的手臂坚定地环住他的腰，Jared把自己的头埋入Jensen颈边。“没有你我该怎么办？”他抽泣道，又一次抽了抽鼻子，如鲠在喉，心如刀绞。

Jensen的手指梳理着Jared的长发，轻柔地说，“嘘，嘘，宝贝，没事的，你永远都不会失去我。永远不会。”

Jared把他抱的更紧了些。他永远不想放开Jensen。“帮我戴上那条手环？”Jared问道，忍耐着眼泪，声音听起来闷闷的。

“当然。”Jensen把手环套过Jared的手腕，把它扣起。油光闪闪的皮革完美地契合了他的手，Jensen的眼睛亮起来。“它正合手！”

“是啊，Jen，它是最好的。”Jared把Jensen拉进另一个紧紧的拥抱。“伙计，我本来以为我准备的毕业礼物很棒。但是你想出了这个，我不认为我的可以媲美。”

“我立志当最好的。”Jensen开玩笑道。他把嘴唇贴上Jared的，愉悦地哼哼出声。Jensen的舌头安抚着撬开了Jared的嘴，后者呻吟着抓住了Jensen的头发。

他们在亲吻中迷失，几乎没听见某人清了清他的嗓子。Jensen推离Jared，而Jared抱怨了一声。他们的朋友不会打断自己和Jensen，除非发生了重要的事。

除非那不是他们的朋友。“爸？”Jensen不解道，火急火燎地从Jared身边跳开。而Jared试着去隐藏脸上的受伤。显然他彻底失败了，因为Jensen把他拉回来，依偎到Jared的怀里。他微弱地挣扎了一下，被Jensen制止。

“你好，Jensen。”Alan僵硬地说。

Jared试图摩擦安抚Jensen绷紧的手臂。“冷静，宝贝，一切都会没事的。”

Jensen点了点头。“没事的。”他重复道。

“Padalecki先生，你能给我和我的儿子一点私人空间吗？”

“不，”Jensen和Jared异口同声道。“另外名字是Jared，”他补充道，“不是Padalecki先生。”

Jensen怒视着他的父亲，就像他给了他勇气去反抗。Alan摇了摇头，但跳过了这个话题。

“Jensen，我们需要谈谈。”

“好啊，”Jensen打断道，“谈谈，你可以从道歉开始。”

Alan笔直地怒瞪回来。“你想让我道歉？”

“是的，”Jensen毫不动摇的说，“不仅仅对我一个人。还要对Jared。”

Jensen爸爸的目光在他们俩之间移动。Jared试着看上去有震慑力并且自信，但是他正站在原地微微发抖。“Jensen……”

“不，Jared。他侮辱了你和我两个人。所以他需要向我们俩道歉，或者他可以离开。”Jensen睁大眼怒视着他的父亲。

Alan深吸了一口气，咽下了他的自尊。“对不起，Jensen，我——。”他叹了口气，“我在为什么道歉？”

“你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，爸。”Jensen咆哮起来，“我觉得你该离开了。”

“你一点也不尊重——”

“我会尊重你，当你用行动赢得的时候！”Jensen高声说，“你还配不上！已经18年了而你还是没有赢得它！”

Josh出现在Jensen身后。“爸？”

“Josh，很高兴再见到你。”Alan看上去想要拥抱Josh，但是当他伸开手的那一瞬间，取而代之地，Josh谨慎地和他握了握手。

“你在这儿做什么？”

“祝贺Jensen，毫无疑问。他刚刚毕业了。”他对着自己的儿子自豪地微笑起来。

Josh叹气道。“爸，我们正玩得开心，请你不要来破坏。”

“为什么我会破坏它。”

“我觉得……”Josh抹了把脸，“爸，我觉得你该道歉。”

Alan的视线落到两个儿子身上，而Jared努力地想让自己尽可能地缩小。“我很抱歉。”Alan终于开口。“我——Jensen，我很对不起。”Alan说。他的心墙逐渐瓦解，而Jared等待着坍塌的那一刻到来。“Jensen，我不是我说的那些话那个意思。我爱你。你是我的儿子。可是整件……‘男友’事件有些特殊，但是我愿意忘记它。”

Jensen怒目圆睁。“我不想你遗忘这件事。我想你承认它。我想你替我开心。我爱他，爸，这不只是什么会在一周或者一个月里结束的‘男友事件’。我希望它长久、长久地持续下去，而我需要你理解这一点。我需要你接受这件事。”

Alan终于把目光挪到Jared身上。“你们俩相爱了吗？”

Jared温顺地点了点头。“是的。”他嗓音嘶哑，“我们相爱了。”

“我需要消化一下。”Alan最终说，“但是……我会接受的。”

Jensen在表面之下翻涌着的怒火还没有完全退去，而Jared知道自己正在等着对方爆发的那不可避免的的一瞬间。Jared大胆地把Jensen拉入一个舒适的怀抱。“Jensen，你气过头了。尽管这很辣，但是此时此刻这对任何人都没有好处。”

Jensen微笑着放松下来。“那么，等一会儿，如果我发脾气……”

“我的性欲和我不会坐视不管的。”

Jensen的笑声牵出了Jared的酒窝。“来吧，原谅他，”Jared催促道，“他已经求你了。可悲地。”

“他伤害了我。”

“我伤害了你。而你也伤害过我。你爱的人才能伤害你。”Jared放缓他的声音。“用这个思路考虑一下——他能够伤害你，是因为你还爱着他。他是你的父亲。别忘了……但是或许你应该忘掉。”

“你什么时候变得这么睿智了？”

Jared吻上Jensen的鬓角。“我碰见了这个人，而他差不多改变了我的生活。”

“是吗？他帅吗？”

“完美绝伦。”Jared调笑道，“有着放荡不羁的幽默感。并且才华横溢。”

“嗯，他听起来很酷。”

“是啊，Chris相当棒。”Jared开玩笑说。

“你个混蛋！”Jensen大笑起来，“我恨你！”

Jared给了他一个锁头（摔跤技巧），揉乱了他的头发。“我也爱你！”

Jensen把自己推出Jared的怀抱，但Jared成功地让他笑起来。他的眼里闪着光，而怒火已经褪去。Jared想起房间里还有别人。Josh站在角落里窃笑，脸上挂着慈爱的笑容，但Alan则看起来有些不安。他看起来不觉得愤怒或者反胃，仅仅是困惑。

“爸？”Jensen犹豫着发问。“你还——”

“我没事。”Alan说。他放柔声音重复了一遍，“我没事，Jensen。你看起来很快乐。如果这意味着让你继续当我的儿子，我能挺过去的。”

Jensen咬了咬嘴唇。“但你的招待员——”

“那是过去了。”Alan总结道，“而且不，我没有和她上床。一次都没有。我深爱着你们的妈妈。”

“但是你外遇了。”Jensen说。

“那是我们之间无可避免的一场对话，不是和你，亲爱的。”Donna不知从哪儿出现，张口说。“到外面去。享受你们的毕业派对，甜心。”Donna给了Jensen一个拥抱。“去和你的男友和朋友们呆在一起。”Donna同样地捏了捏Jared的肩膀。“去吧。”

Josh跟在Jensen和Jared的身后。“好吧那真的足够尴尬了。”Josh开口说。

“是啊，我觉得我们的家庭戏已经达到这个月的上限了。”Jensen赞同道。

“这一整年的上限。”Josh更正道。“或者更长时间。”

Jensen偷扫了Jared一眼。“希望那不会让你太不舒服，Jay。”

“呃，不，当然不。”Jared撒谎道。Jensen偷笑着在Jared的脸颊上落下一吻。

Jensen拍了拍他的肩膀。“让你遭受那样的事情，我欠你一次。”Jensen摸了摸下巴，“我可以给你一场我承诺过的口交。”

“恶！我还在这儿呢！你们这些恶心的混蛋！”Josh捂住耳朵，朝反方向走开。Jensen因为兄弟的爆发而大笑起来。

“我爱家庭。”Jensen深情地说

“我爱你。”Jared回答道。

“而我爱你们俩，我巨大的、胖嘟嘟的弯男们。”一个声音从天而降，把他们俩扑倒在地。

“上帝，Chris，你个混蛋！现在我粘上草渍了！”Jensen把Chris甩开，但是紧接着Steve就压了上来。

“我的同性恋男孩们长大了！”Steve擦去一滴眼泪。

“我的钙宝们。”Chris假装啜泣起来。

“我的天啊，钙宝？”Jared高声叫起来，“什么鬼？”

“我喜欢。”Danneel宣布道。她和Gen出现在他们身边。“钙宝。”

“我要脱离你们这些家伙。”Jensen板起脸，“我们不再是朋友了。滚出我的院子。”

Danneel打起了呵欠，弹了一下挂在院子周围的灯笼。“太阳开始落山了。”她说。

天空开始化为柔和的桃粉色，掺着盘亘着的蓝和紫。“真漂亮。”Jensen赞叹道。

“不如你漂亮。”Jared开玩笑道。Jensen轻轻地推了他一下。

“敬那些陈词滥调。”Gen宣布道，“和朋友们一起坐在后院里，从高中毕业——”

“操到凌晨。”Chris插嘴道。

“——然后等待我们的大学生活。”Gen结束道，像是他什么都没说过。

“敬分开但不分离。”Jared祝酒道。Jensen凭空与他相碰了一下酒杯，其余同样如此。

“干杯。”Jensen含糊不清地说，倾身吻上Jared。

Jared钻进Jensen的怀抱中。“敬我们。”

Jensen又一次与他碰杯，“永远。”


	33. All’s Well that Ends Well 皆大欢喜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：嘿朋友们！感谢你们33章的不离不弃！我本来预计是20章,然后就发展成了现在这样。你们的支持是我的整个世界，我希望你们能留下来继续读更多的故事，以及我为这个故事做的时间线。感谢所有的读者和粉丝们！

斯坦福大学，加利福尼亚

“Chad。”Jared抱怨道，“你又喝光了最后的牛奶。而且决定一张见鬼的纸条都不留！”

“伙计，我当时30分钟后就要操那个调酒的小妞了。我唯一能想到的牛奶就是——”

“Chad！闭嘴！”Jared摇了摇头，“我绝对要找别的室友。”

“是啊，你想的美。”Chad在床上伸了个懒腰，“我们的寝室是最好的，而我是最好的室友。”他甩出一只脏袜子，朝着Jared一直摆在桌上的他和Jensen的合影飞过去。

“看着点！”Jared怒吼。他一把抓住摇摇欲坠的相片。“不像你，我有一段长久稳固的感情，和我爱的人。深爱的人。”他对着自己与Jensen在公园的合影微笑起来。

“你们这些同志的感情恶心地可爱。”Chad拖长了语调说，“上一次你看见他是什么时候？”

“感恩节。”Jared不假思索地说。“但是明天我要飞回去，而我们会有属于我们的三周，和圣诞节。”

“噢，你这个大个子娘炮。”

“那会很棒的。我们所有的朋友都会回家。我们六个重聚。Chad，我太想他了。我想念Jensen。”

Chad看着他微笑起来，脸上带着欣慰而非平常的嘲讽。“我期待着婚礼的邀请函。”

Jared红了脸，“我们还没打算结婚。”

“Jare bear，”Chad正色道，“你们俩已经在一起，多久了，一年？你的大一已经过半了，而如果他还没有厌倦你的屁股（你这个家伙），那他永远都不会了。对就是双关。”

“我们只在一起了6个月。闭上嘴。”Jared咬住嘴唇，“你真的觉得某天我们能结婚吗？”

Chad点点头。“我见过你们俩在一起的样子。记得他为了你的生日飞过来的那个周末吗？”Jared点头。“那个男孩几乎不去看别的东西。和我呆在一起的两天内，他可能瞥了我一眼。他永远，永远，永远，永远不可能在看着别人的时候流露出他看着你时的那份爱意。”

Jared的手指拂过床头挂着的软木板。他把Jensen给他的每一张照片全部都钉在板上；而自从他戴上的那一天起，他就再没把那条皮制手环摘下过。Chad曾取笑他反复不停地听Jensen给他做的CD，但无论如何它保证了他能听见Jensen的声音。

除了有几次，他们每天都给对方打电话。每当来自Jensen的短信或者通话进来的时候，Chad都会模仿嘲笑Jared猛扑向电话的样子。不止一次Jared绊倒了家具——和Chad——去接电话。“可悲，”Chad每次都会告诉他，“见鬼的可悲。”

Jared 重整了他的行李箱。“我觉得紧张，这很奇怪吗？”

Chad在床上弹了弹。“不。他是你此生挚爱。而你们两个家伙还处在蜜月期的阶段，你们还是会心跳加速的。”

“蜜月期会——会结束吗？”Jared沮丧地问道。

Chad明亮地咧嘴一笑。“会啊，但那是好的部分。因为在蜜月期之后——紧跟着是真正的感情。最甜蜜的，真爱。”他飞了个媚眼。“但是那些心跳加速从来没有真正淡去。”

“从什么时候起你成了我的同性感情指导老师？”

“当你变成一个要命的懦夫的时候。”Chad轻易地回答，“总有人要在感情经营里承担大脑的角色。”

“而你认为你是那个人？”

“当然。”

“痴心妄想。”Jared告诉他。“而且操，我甚至一点都没有接近打包结束。”

“需要点帮助吗？”Chad伸出援手。

“真的吗？那就太好了！”

Chad叹了口气。“我以为你善良得不会接受。”

“所以你提议帮忙只是因为你觉得我会拒绝。”

Chad耸耸肩，“我不是地球上最正直的男人。”

“没有异议。”

“伙计，说真的，你真的骗过了所有人，让他们觉得你很善良。”

Jared皱皱鼻子。“你看，除了我明天能够见到Jensen这件事，我几乎不能思考其他任何东西。”

“你个软蛋。”

调侃他的不是Chad的声音。他熟悉那个嗓音胜过自己的声音；Jared每一晚都听着它，一遍又一遍地播放着自己最爱的CD。Jared跳起来环视四周，看见他的男友站在门前的身影，几乎要昏厥过去。“Jensen！”

Jensen大大地张开一个动人的微笑，与Jared记忆里的如出一辙。“嘿，Jare。”

Jared两步穿过整个房间，紧紧地环住了Jensen。“我的天哪，你真的在这儿。”

Jensen大笑起来，回抱住他。“是啊，宝贝，我真的在这儿。”

Chad清了清嗓子，随即Jensen后退了一步。“嗯，你记得Chad。”

Jensen朝着Chad微笑，“是啊，我感觉我已经相当了解你了，从我们电话中咆哮的杂音里。”

Chad实实在在地露出了尴尬。“对不起。但是如果你看见Jared和你说话的时候脸上的傻笑——可悲。”

Jared涨红了脸而Jensen梳理起Jared的头发。“傻笑，嗯？”

Jared捏了捏Jensen的脸颊。“我忍不住。我有点爱上你了。”

“只是有点？”

Jared抵着Jensen的脸颊笑起来。“可能是很多。”

“我也很爱你。”Jensen轻轻地回答。“而我听说你还没打包好行李。”

“好吧，我明白我如果再待下去就会变成电灯泡了。所以，我准备去大醉一场，而你们俩——”Chad指了指Jensen和Jared，“——别在我的床上做。”

“仅仅是坐在那上面我就可能得STD（性传染疾病），我不会在上面做爱的。”Jared告诉他。

“混蛋，我还没有那么脏。”Chad在身后甩上门。

Jensen伸出手臂环住Jared的腰。“棒极了。”Jensen呢喃道。“现在。我已经好几周没有见过我的男友了，所以我已经压抑了很久。而且我非常——”Jensen跨出一步，让胯部抵住Jared的，“——需要某人帮我解决一下。”

Jared呻吟起来。“Jen，上帝，我想操你。”

“乐意之至。”Jensen在Jared的耳边低语。他啃咬着对方的耳垂，推着Jared后退，直到他仰倒在床上。“得确保我们在这儿全部发泄出来，因为我不确定在家里我们有多少机会。”

“嗯哼，”Jared发出喉音，“Jen——”

“你能想象吗？这么靠近彼此整整三周，却什么都不能做？我想我会疯掉的。”Jensen饥渴地掠夺着Jared的嘴唇，让后者呻吟起来。他把指甲嵌进Jensen的臀部，用力得隔天会留下淤青。

“Jen，你该死地撩人！”Jared低吼道。他翻过来，让Jensen仰面躺在他身下。“我会操你，Jen，然后我们看看谁更会调情。”Jensen在他身下颤栗起来，令Jared感到一阵满足掺着铺天盖地的情欲。“我会把你推上顶点然后拉回来。”

Jensen从他别扭的躺姿扯下了Jared的衬衫。他呻吟着，用手指摸遍Jared的全身。“上帝，我想念你的肌肉。仅仅是想着他们我就能够高潮。”Jensen在Jared的胸膛上舔出一道水痕。“我高潮过，只是想着它们。手握着阴茎，想象着你把我推到墙上，如此用力地操我。上帝，我会往屁股里塞两根手指，渴求着你。”

Jared低吼起来。“你想着我粗暴的对待你的画面撸出来了，Ackles？”Jared的嘴唇含住Jensen的乳首，吮吸啃噬着让它硬起来。Jensen挣扎着，含糊不清地说着凌乱的祈求。Jared放开他的乳头，耳语道，“你想象着我把你推到墙上，用力地操你，让你到下周都能够感觉到我吗？”

Jensen带着哭腔，一把抓住Jared的头发。“做点什么，求你！”

“你想要什么，Jen？”

“任何——所有——上帝，Jay，操我！”

Jared褪下自己的裤子，然后去掉Jensen身上的布料。“我不会慢慢来的。等太久了。”

“Yes，上帝，又狠又快Jay。”Jensen喘息着说。

Jared覆上Jensen，从床头柜上掏出润滑和安全套。“感谢上帝我还没把这些东西打包进去。”

“你准备带着润滑剂回家，Jare？想要一下飞机就立刻操我？”

Jared惊异地听着Jensen比黄片里更加性感的细碎喘息，用力地封上了他的嘴。“你继续说话，我甚至会在进入你之前射出来。”

Jensen得意一笑，“我们有一整晚。”

 

Jared喘息着，心满意足而精疲力尽。“那棒极了。”他口齿不清地说。

Jensen笑起来，翻身趴到Jared身上。“你知道性爱会让你变得可爱吗？”

Jared有气无力地拍打他，Jensen挣扎着躲进Jared怀里。他挤进Jared的手臂之下，等着它们弯起来环住他。感到一只熟悉的手掌拂过滑下他的手臂，Jensen叹出一口气。

“我爱你。”Jensen呢喃道。

“我也爱你。”Jared把额头抵上Jensen。“你知道性爱会让你变得甜蜜吗？”

“闭嘴。”Jensen喊起来，“你觉得我们能缓几个小时再来第二轮吗？”

Jared点点头。“让我们先睡会儿。”

“然后我可以吸你。”Jensen带着睡意模糊不清地说，“想着这件事硬起来。”

“去睡觉，Jen。”

 

Jensen被落在脸上的吻扰醒。“醒醒，睡美人。”Jared耳语道。

他翻了个身，把脸埋在Jared的胸口。“不了，谢谢。”

“我们今天得回家。”Jared提醒他。

“去他的家。我们就呆这儿。加州棒极了。”

“你来过这里两次，两次我们都没怎么离开房间。”

“是啊，”Jensen回答道，“棒极了。”

Jared笑出声，而Jensen感觉到每当Jared笑起来，胃里涌上的那股熟悉的暖意。

“你确实有一张回家的机票，对吗？”Jared问道。

“不，Jared，我一点计划都没有地就飞过来了。”Jared的脸上露出了担忧，而Jensen翻了个白眼。“拜托，我和女人们生活在一起。除非我订好票——往返的票——我妈甚至都不让我打包行李。”他亲吻Jared的前额。“你这个漂亮的小脑袋就别担心了。”

“Jerk。”

“Bitch。现在，你弄醒我了。而且我做了一个很美的梦。所以如果我必须起床——”Jensen把Jared推到了地上，“你也是。”

“唔！Jensen！”

Jensen倒回床上，笑得浑身颤抖。“你——你的脸——我的天哪，Jay！”

“我恨你。”Jared咕哝道。他拉着Jensen的手臂，把他也拉到了地上。

Jensen疼的闷哼一声。“操。”

Jared关切地睁大眼睛。“你还好吗？”

“是啊，宝贝，我没事。”Jensen安抚地给他一个微笑。Jensen知道Jared有多喜欢Jensen叫他‘宝贝’，并且努力地在每场对话里都加入这个词。Jared翻身撑在Jensen上方，小心翼翼地确定不会撞到他。

“我们真的得开始行动了。”Jared抵着Jensen的嘴唇低语道。

“确实。”Jensen赞同道，“考虑到你要花一大堆的时间打包。”

Jared点点头，倒在Jensen身上，“没什么动力去做任何事，不过。”

Jensen翻过Jared让他仰面躺着，手指滑入他的短裤边缘。“如果你在15分钟内收拾完毕，我会吹你。”

话音刚落，Jared就跳了起来，随机地把衣服和书丢进他的行李箱。当他意识到根本塞不下的时候，Jared可爱地皱起了眉。

“Jay，你知道我们只回家几周，对吧？你不需要带上整个房间。”

“我知道，但是我觉得他们全都很重要，我没办法排除任何东西，呼！”Jared的胡言乱语被Jensen的吻打断。

“我的箱子里有多余的空间。”Jensen告诉他，“我真的只带了几件衬衫。其余部分都是空的。”

Jared抬起头，“那么你为什么要带一个箱子呢？”

“因为我知道你会坚持打包不可理喻的一大堆东西。”Jensen对着Jared打开了行李箱，“或许某天我会教会你如何负责任地整理东西。”

“听起来你几乎是在说我不负责任。”

“上帝，怎么可能。”Jensen拍了拍Jared的肩膀，“收拾吧，蠢蛋、一场口交在等你。”

Jared模仿着朝Jensen敬了个礼，继续把那些繁复杂乱的东西塞进箱子里。最终Jensen叹了口气，“Jay，我保证，你真的不需要这些。停止打包，否则我会开始往外把东西扔回去。”

“那会降低效率。”Jared告诉他，一边拉起了箱子拉链，“现在你欠我了。”

Jensen翻了个白眼，佯怒道。“我猜我是的。”他把Jared推向床，“我想我得履行诺言。”他已经褪下了Jared的长运动裤，并且呻吟起来。“上帝，见鬼地已经脱了内裤？这不公平，兄弟。”

Jared皱起眉，“这让你欲火焚身，Ackles?”

“该死的闭嘴。”Jensen弯下腰，吮吸Jared的顶端。Jared发出戛然而止的愉悦呻吟，Jensen得意地笑起来。他更深地含进Jared，让后者的喉咙里发出咕噜声。

“Jen，操，操，操，操，嗯，如此棒，Jen——Jen你的，哦我的上帝，你的嘴！”Jared挺动腰胯，Jensen被他男友的阴茎微微噎住。“抱歉！”

Jensen哼声接受了道歉，而Jared喘息起来。“这么棒，如此棒，Jen，Jen，”Jared断断续续地说。Jensen不知道他是否知道自己在嘀咕什么。

“快要——快要射了。”Jared预警道。Jensen更用力地吮吸起来，沿着表面的血管由上至下细细舔舐。Jared抽泣着，精液涌进Jensen的口腔。他乐意地咽了下去。

这是一场彻底的享受，直到Jensen听见，“卧槽！我的天哪！给别人一点警示！”随着门砰地打开响起。

“呃，抱歉Chad！”Jared在他身后喊道。

Jensen倒在Jared的阴茎边上，瘫软着大笑起来。Jared最后的一滴精液滴在了他的唇上。“我的天！Chad——Chad看见我吸着你的老二！”

“我不觉得有什么好笑的。”Jared说，但是他的嘴角开始上扬，“我必须和他一起生活！”

在大笑的间隙，Jensen张口说，“他会远离你三个星期。我想那已经远超出康复时间了。”

“多好的推辞。”Jared咕哝着，把他的分身塞回裤子里，“晚点见，Chad，希望你忘了当你走进门的时候我的男友正在给我口交。”

“他会没事的。”Jensen保证道。

Jared看向Jensen的裤裆。“嗯，我是不是应该……”

Jensen红了脸，“已经照顾过它了。”

“什么时候？”

Jensen躲开Jared的目光。“你知道当你高潮的时候我觉得你有多辣。”

“你因为吸着我而射出来，”Jared呢喃道，“难以置信的性感。”他的阴茎赞同地抽搐。

Jensen打了个呵欠。“来吧，宝贝，我们还有一班飞机要赶。”

 

下了飞机之后，Jared牵起Jensen的手。Jared知道自己滔滔不绝地换着对象抱怨遍了大部分的航程，而这是Jensen爱着他的一个明证：他只是梳理着Jared的头发，耳语着安抚的话。最终，Jared被他的长篇大论累的精疲力竭，在Jensen的爱抚下沉沉睡去。

“你觉得谁会在机场迎接我们？”Jared问Jensen。

“了解我们家庭、又有能力的任何人。我们的姐妹是肯定的，但是她们不会少了母亲的陪同。或许Josh和Jeff也会在这儿。”

“不。”Jared说。“Josh和Jeff太沉迷于他们的小世界里了。根据Megan告诉我的消息，他们俩退回了他们还在对方身边的青春期。”

“好吧他们不会比你更不成熟，”Jensen指出。Jared拍了拍自己的脑袋。

“我非常成熟。”

“在你想要的时候。”

他们走到行李领取处，查看几条传送带，想找出自己的航班号。“上帝，这里有见鬼的几百个。”

“哦，你个drama queen。这里只有28个。”

Jensen回过头，看见Mack和Megan脸上挂着相似的笑容。“而且我们已经找到它了。”Megan补充着Mack说道。

“Mackie！”Jensen喊出声。

Mackenzie兴冲冲地跨入Jensen的拥抱。“我想念你，Jensen。”

Jensen拍了拍她的背。“我也是，小妹妹。高中生活怎么样？”

“棒极了！有个男孩——”

“没有男孩。”Jared和Jensen同时说道，“你们两都不准有。”Jared话音刚落，紧盯着Megan。

Megan吐了吐舌头。“你们真无趣。”

“我会从加利福尼亚飞回来揍他们的。”Jared说道，“炫耀一下我的力气。”

Jensen笑着让Jared的手臂环住他。“你个傻瓜。”

“Jenny！”Jensen抬头看见Josh大大的傻笑。Jeff在Josh身后饶有兴致地看着他们。

“噢，上帝，他们真的来了。”Jensen呻吟道，“为什么啊？”

“我们的妈妈在做饭，所以我们作为超棒的大哥，不惜屈尊降贵来接你们两个loser。”

Jensen和Jared交换了一个眼神。“老天，多谢。”Jensen慢吞吞地讥讽道。

“不用谢！”Josh兴高采烈地说道，全然不顾其中的讽刺。

四个兄弟姐妹带着Jared和Jensen到了他们的行李转盘处。“你找箱子，我们去开车。”Josh提议道，拉了拉Jeff的袖子。

“我觉得他们自己也在发展罗曼史。”Jared嘟囔道。

“也许是真的，但是他们两个在和女孩严肃地交往呢。”

Jared耸了耸肩。“你曾经也是。”

Jensen仰头大笑道，“他们基情四射，但是没有人，”Jensen轻啄Jared的脸颊，“没有人能比我们更恩爱。”

Mack羡慕地看着他们。“你们两个太幸运了。”

“让人恶心的热恋中，”Mack嘟囔着，“我想要个Jared。”

“我想要个Jensen。”Megan插嘴道，“或者任何人都行，真的。”

Jared环在Jensen肩膀上的胳膊紧了紧。“他是我的。”

Jensen倚在Jared温暖的怀抱里。“全是你的。”

“好了，现在有点恶心了。”Megan往Jared和Jensen间挤了挤。

“谢了，Megs。”Jared亲了亲Jensen的眼角。“我们该找我们的包了。”

“听起来不错，”Jensen看着转盘上不停滚动的几百个包。“那么，我们要找的是非常普通的黑色包。”Jensen说道。“这就意味着它们像婊子似的难找。”

“标记一下你的包就那么难吗？”Mack抱怨道。

“他们有标签的！”Jared狡辩道。

“黑色的标签。”

“闭嘴，Jensen。”

“你试试看啊。”

Jared把双唇压向Jensen的。“没问题。”Jared抽离时低喃道。

“我们应该找我们的包了。”Jensen通红着脸小声说道。

“你他妈的可爱极了。”

“我恨你。”

Jared嘲笑起Jensen的嘴硬。“你倒是想，Ackles。”

Jared和Jensen花了十五分钟认出了他们的包，把它们从轮盘上拉了下来。“归去来兮？”

“你说什么？”Jensen问道，“我在和个怪人约会。”

“我是你的怪人。”

Jeff和Josh的车就停在正门口。“终于！”当他们爬上车时Josh高声说，“你们找个包为什么花了这么长时间？”

“如果你们两个混蛋帮我们就会更快一点了。”Jensen指出。

Jeff和Josh同时耸肩。“我们在发动车子。”

“得你们两个人完成？一个人不行？”Jensen追问道。

“就像你和Jared做任何事分得开一样。”

“我们在约会，”Jared说。“你们两个是不是也要萌发皆大欢喜的基情了？”

“滚开。”Josh低语道。

“对我男朋友别这么凶。”Jensen呵斥道。

“他是个大男孩了，他能承受。”

“相信我，”Jensen哼声道，“我完全清楚Jared有多大。”

“噢我的上帝！你个死基佬！闭嘴！”Jeff大叫道。

“我能感觉他们两个人身上散发着爱意。”Jared打趣道。

Jensen蜷缩到Jared那一边。“我累了。”

Jared亲了亲他的额头。“去睡吧。到家的时候我叫你。”

“这才7:00而我的弟弟就睡着了。”Josh不爽地嘟囔道。但是他和Jeff都面带宠爱地看着他们两人。Jared微笑着凝视他的睡颜，倚到了Jensen的脑袋边上。

当他们到Jensen家时Megan把他们摇醒了。“所有人都在这。所以准备好回答问题。还有别在我们家长面前讲黄色笑话，太奇怪了。”

“别担心，我们会留着讲给Josh和Jeff的。”Jensen朝两个兄长眨了眨眼。

“我恨你们两个。”Jeff呢喃道。“而且你太恶心了。我不想听你们的卧室奇遇记。”

“听起来像一部粗制滥造的黄片的标题。”Jared说道。Jeff呻吟着把他推进了屋里。

Jared和Jensen到家里还没走两步就被他们的妈妈拥入了怀抱开始询问他们一切。“我很想你！”Sherri哽咽道，“我的宝贝男孩长大了。”

“嘿！”Jeff抗议道，“那我呢！”

“是啊，你也是。”Sherri说道。

“我见鬼的当了一名医生但是那一文不值。”Jeff嘟囔道。

“注意语言！”

“抱歉，妈。”

“来吧，吃的准备好了。”Donna推搡着两个男孩走进厨房。“你们两是时候摄入一点真正的蛋白质了。”

“Jared为了吃的哪里都肯去。”Jensen嘲讽道。

“为了Jensen的屁股也是。”Mack突然说道。

“Mack，Megan！去帮你爸包礼物。”

“但是妈——”

“圣诞只有一周了——”

“去吧姑娘们。”Donna不容拒绝地说。她们朝妈妈们做了个鬼脸，然后不情愿地上了楼。

“都赖电视，Donna，她们关于性懂得越来越多。”Sherri检查着烤炉里的东西。

“不怪电视，妈。都是网络的错！还有高中！我的意思是，尽管非常不幸，但是她们总会了解那些事情的。”

“噢Jare bear，这不意味着当妈的不会担心。”

Jared和Jensen翻了个白眼。“疯狂的保护欲过头的女人们。”Jensen凑近对Jared耳语道。Jared轻笑着把额头抵在Jensen的额头上。

“回家真好。”

 

Jensen一只胳膊横过Jared的腰，把脸埋在Jared的颈窝里。“我不敢相信我们的父母允许我们睡在一起。”

“他们是默认，不是允许。”Jared解释道，“如果他们让我回家你反正也会从我的窗户爬进来。”

Jensen耸了耸肩，尽可能舒服地蜷缩在Jared怀里。“你是我拥有的最好的毯子。你不能怪我如此享受睡在你身上。”

“我可以禁止你的靠近。”Jared打趣道，“你再把我当成你的保暖毯我就要收费了。”

“是啊好吧。”Jensen回复道。他一只手拂过Jared的身侧，Jared局促不安地动了动。

“你知道我怕痒。”Jared咕哝道。

“安静。”Jensen嘘声道。他爬到Jared身上。“我想要了解你。”

“因为你了解的还不够吗。”

Jensen亲了亲他。“你个唠叨的小东西。”

“我是你的唠叨的小东西。”

“我的。”Jensen满意地发出赞同的咕哝。

Jared打了个哈欠。“我很乐意继续下去，但是宝贝我累坏了。”

Jensen吻了Jared的脸颊。“好吧。”他坏笑道，“但是除非我能把你当毯子。”

“当然了。”Jared同意道，“我爱你把我当毯子用的时候。”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Jared附和道。

有着这句话的陪伴，Jensen进入了平静的睡眠。

 

圣诞夜前的日子如梭般溜过。Jensen花了挺长时间包装他和Megan买给家里的礼物。Mack拒绝出门购物，她宁愿上网买东西。Jensen为此一直不停地嘲笑她，决定他要收养Megan当做他的另一位妹妹。而Megan早已经开始叫Jensen她的兄夫了。

在平安夜，Jared坚持能看尽可能多的圣诞电影。他看了鲁道夫，雪人Frosty和圣诞老人进城来。他们正在看查理布朗的圣诞节，Jensen的个人最爱。Mack和Megan回到她们的房间聊八卦，而家长们早就各自回家休息了。Jared的家里非常安静，除了偶尔的嘎吱声和电视的杂音。Donna 建议Jensen晚上回自己家睡，但是很快就放弃了这个主意，因为Jensen一整晚都没有停止过触摸Jared。

Jensen把自己摊在Jared的两腿之间，头躺在他的胸膛上，胳膊环着Jared，随着电影进展背诵着台词，Jared在Jensen的发丝间微笑。他按摩着Jensen的肩膀，缱绻地贴着他温暖的男朋友。Jensen在Jared的揉捏下发出喘息，他想着，此时此刻，世间再有没有什么东西能让他胜过爱Jared。

“圣诞快乐，Jensen。”Jared悄声说道。

“还是平安夜。”Jensen嘟囔道。

“不。已经半夜了。宝贝，是圣诞节了。”

Jensen带着倦意地微笑点亮了他的脸庞。“圣诞快乐，Jared。”

Jared爬上Jensen，把他推到在沙发上分开了他的双腿。“好吧，那么我猜我该给你你的礼物了。”

“在客厅？沙发上？大半夜的？”

Jared俯身上前亲吻他的脸颊。“我猜你得保持安静了，恩？”

Jensen呻吟着抬起了他的臀部。“Jay，现在不是做这个的时候。”

Jared坏笑了起来，而等Jensen意识过来时，他的双腿环在Jared腰上，Jared正在抱着他上楼走进卧室。“见鬼的。”Jensen惊呼道。

Jared摩擦着Jensen的下体，他喘息道。“不——Jay——操。”Jensen仰过头去。

“那个可以安排在行程中。”Jared揉捏着Jensen的脖颈，后者发出啜泣。

“Jay。”Jensen吐息道。

Jared的手自始至终都托着Jensen的大腿，直到Jensen躺到床上。Jared爬到他身上，重新开始吻起Jensen，直到他们的双唇刺痛。“我想要你。”

“噢Jay，”Jensen亲吻吮吸着他的脖颈。“我们的妹妹还在家里。”

Jared不怀好意地笑起来，举起润滑剂和安全套。“我希望你能保持安静。”

Jensen颤抖着开始剥去Jared的衣物。他忍不住因为Jared宽广的棕褐色皮肤呻吟起来。“你太性感了，Jared，这见鬼的太荒唐了。”

Jared猛地拉下Jensen的牛仔裤。“彼此彼此。”

当他们都一丝不挂，Jared让他们的阴茎相抵，互相地摩擦，让Jensen拱起他的臀部。

“我向上帝发誓——”

“冷静点，宝贝，我照顾着你，”Jared保证道。他打开润滑剂挤了一些出来。“老兄，这个是不是自从你去上大学后就留在这里了？”他的手指抵着Jensen的穴口。

Jensen摇了摇头，试图摩擦着Jared的手指。“圣诞节购物的时候买的。看——啊——看那个瓶子。”

Jared仔细地看了看润滑剂。“棉花糖味？”

“感谢Megan吧。”

“我的小妹妹选了我们的润滑剂？”

“她把它扔在购物车里的，直到我们付账前我甚至都没发现。”

Jared摇了摇头。“上帝，现在的女孩子啊。”

“是的，她们都是步入歧途的罪犯，现在看在耶稣的份上操我！”

Jared扬了扬眉。“霸道的受。”Jared打量着他男朋友的身体。“趴下。”Jensen顺从地照做了，Jared的手抚上Jensen的背。“我想试些东西。”Jared告诉他。

Jensen点点头。“尽管来——我的上帝啊，Jay！”Jensen的头深深埋进枕头里，好裹住他快感的呻吟。

Jared抵着Jensen的臀部笑了笑，他伸出舌头再一次舔舐Jensen的洞口。“让我们来试试它尝起来是不是真的像棉花糖。”Jared愉悦地说道。他塞入了又一根沾满润滑剂的手指，随后舔着洞口深处。Jensen几乎要因为Jared的舌头一遍又一遍地舔舐的快感而呜咽起来。

“我——Jared，求你，求你，求你。”Jensen结结巴巴地说道。他的阴茎蹭着床单，拼命地找任何可以摩擦的地方。

Jared让Jensen翻了个身。“我能操你吗？”

“我以为我们已经开诚公布地确认过它今晚会发生了。”

Jared笑着翻了翻白眼，两根手指来回抽插着。Jensen呻吟出声，随即又不得不用手捂住自己的嘴。

Jared不停地给Jensen扩张着，直到后者在床单上写满了渴求。“现在，Jay，就现在！”

Jared套上安全套，小心翼翼地进入Jensen。Jensen伸长着头向后仰去，靠在枕头上。“上帝，你不知道我有多想你。”Jensen气喘吁吁地说道。

Jared凑上去吻他。“我想也许我知道。”

Jensen愉快地叹了叹气。“宝贝，你可以动了。”

有了准许，Jared几乎完全抽离，然后重重地顶弄进去。Jensen重新用手堵住了自己的嘴，他的牙齿深深地陷进皮肤里，努力憋住那些Jared每次都能逼出的呻吟。Jared也试着紧闭嘴巴，这样就没人能听见他的嘟哝和沉重的喘息了。

“感觉很好，Jay，好极了，如此美妙。”Jensen吐息道。“用力点，宝贝，用力点，求你！”Jared呻吟着进入了Jensen更深的地方。“Jen！”

“上帝啊，Jay！操！”

Jensen紧紧地擒住Jared，尖叫着。“要射了！”

Jensen释放的时候他感觉到Jared也因为高潮而颤抖。他在高潮的颤栗中低吼着，指甲陷进Jared的背脊。

“你要知道，”当他们整理干净，舒服地在床上蜷缩成一团时，Jensen对Jared说道，“全家可能都听见你尖叫了。”

Jared霎时满脸通红。“该死的。”

 

Jared醒来时有什么东西温暖地压在他的胃上。Jensen的头发扫的他的胸膛发痒，而他的胳膊也紧紧地圈着Jared的腰。“圣诞快乐，宝贝。”Jared安静地说道。Jensen还沉浸在他的睡梦里，嘴角挂笑，更紧地凑近了Jared。“你睡觉的时候该死的可爱。”

Jared想要拍张他的照片，这样等他到斯坦福时，他醒过来还能对上Jensen平静安详的脸。

上帝，Jared这辈子的每一天醒过来都想要看见那张脸。这个想法就像满载的火车撞向Jared。他觉得他有一分钟都无法呼吸了。“我的上帝啊，我想和Jensen结婚。”Jared喘息着。他觉得他的恐慌症要发作了，这恐怕不是正常的反应。

Jensen就在这时醒了过来。“Jay？Jay，怎么了？”

“我没事，真的。”

Jensen舒服地蹭着Jared的脖子。“你看起来吓坏了。”

“存在危机。不过我现在没事了。”Jared咧嘴笑了笑以此证明。

“好吧，我们该起床了。已经过了9点了。”

“我的男朋友怎么了什么？你最恨中午前起床了！”

“这是圣诞节，”Jensen解释道，“我们起得越早，就越早拿到礼物！”

Jared笑了。“我们要去谁家？”

“我的，我猜。”

自从Jared和Jensen去上大学以后，Padalecki和Ackles两家就变得意外的亲近。甚至到了可以一起过圣诞节的地步。“你不觉得我们两家已经亲密得有点诡异了吗？”Jared问道。

Jensen对此耸耸肩。“我喜欢这样。”他眨了眨眼。“我有更多理由见到你了。”

“你需要理由来见我吗？你不顾父母的意愿，在工作日的晚上溜到我家来。Jensen，哪怕我们两家人仇视彼此我也要早上在你身边醒来。”

Jensen把羞红的脸藏在Jared脖颈里。“我希望我可以永远在你身边醒来。”Jensen说道。

“是啊，”Jared赞同道。Jensen的头靠回到Jared的胸膛上。Jared的手指穿梭摩挲着Jensen的头发，让后者发出满足地哼声。“也许我们可以再睡一会儿。当做我们两人的圣诞礼物。”

Jensen笑出声。“我想我同意。”

Jensen合上了眼睛但是Jared无法把目光从他身上移开。Jensen的脸蛋平静而放松。“你为什么盯着我？”Jensen过了一会儿后问道。

“噢，操，我以为你睡着了！”

Jensen笑了。“我正试图入睡。但是我的男朋友一直在盯着我，让我有点紧张。”

“你大概是我见过的最好看的人。我没法移开视线。”Jared轻吻着他的额头。

“Jay，”Jensen仿佛被逗乐了，“你裸睡。我要是能睡着就算奇迹了。你知道你让我浑身发热。”Jared不好意思地红了脸，Jensen抬头看着他。“你不知道？耶稣啊，Jared，我用尽所有机会和你黏在一起。我他妈的睡在你的腹肌上。想想看上一次我什么时候和你共处一室但是没把手放在你身上。”

“闭嘴。”

“不，Jay。”Jensen缠上Jared的腰。“这些？”Jensen的手在Jared的腹部游走，后者因为瘙痒的触碰而轻笑着。“上帝，Jare，你的腹肌让我发疯。还有这些——”Jensen的手沿着Jared的腹肌向上，玩弄着他的乳首，让Jared忍不住呻吟。“太性感了。但是真正让我欲火焚身的，Jay，是你该死的胳膊。”Jensen的手摩挲揉捏着Jared的二头肌。“我光是看着它们几乎就能硬起来，但是当我把手放上去的时候，Jay，”Jensen低吼道，“我得提醒自己我妹妹还在这里，才能让自己冷静下来。”Jensen亲吻着Jared。“但是现在，只有我们了。所以我很乐意想展示一下你能让我变得多热。”

“可以，”Jared吐息道，“请随意。”

Jensen坏笑道。“我觉得我们的家人应该都到我家了。所以我要看看我能让你叫多响。”

Jensen的手隔着拳击短裤的棉布揉搓着Jared的勃起。“已经硬了？”

“你见鬼的声音，我硬了可不能怪我。”他的双唇印上Jensen的，感觉到了他自己的挺硬。“伪君子。”

Jensen笑了。“正如我说的，宝贝，你让我欲火焚身。”

“上帝，我爱你变得如此性感的样子。”

Jensen开始隔着衣料按摩着Jared，他发出轻声喘息。那些摩擦几乎让Jared发疯，他不得不泄出一些尴尬地呻吟。这一切不可置信的好，而Jared硬到要哭出来。“操，Jen，我要死了，我会死的！”

“好的，宝贝，”Jensen柔声说道，“我保证，我会让你高潮的。我会的。耐心点。”

“感觉如此好，呃。”

Jensen扯去Jared的皮带，Jared的阴茎跳动着弹出来。不断地渗出前液，血脉的经络让顶端几乎呈紫红色。“拜托，拜托，拜托，拜托，拜托了。”Jared模糊不清地说。

Jensen沿着一条经络舔舐了一下，Jared惊叫。“操！”

Jensen亲吻舔弄吞吐着Jared的阴茎。“别挑逗了，别再这样。”Jared恳求道。

Jensen遗憾地看了他一眼，整个吞下Jared。Jared的臀部往前顶弄着而Jensen没有抗拒。Jensen任由Jared操着他的嘴，吮吸着他的前端。

感觉美妙极了。“我要射了，就现在，Jen，要——要——操！”

Jared射在了Jensen嘴里，他吞下了所有的精液。从不知道什么时候起Jensen变得非常擅长口交。Jensen脱下自己的短裤，飞快地撸动了几下后射在了Jared的腹部。

“圣诞快乐。”Jared喘息道。

“圣诞快乐。”

 

“他们来了，刚结束他们的性爱马拉松！”

“一场真正的马拉松。”Jeff哼声道。

“但是他们的确燃烧了一堆卡路里。”Josh说。

Jensen和Jared同时翻了个白眼。“嗷，他们做什么都同步了。”Jeff奚落道。

“滚开。”Jared捏了捏Jensen的手。“而且我们在睡觉，非常感谢你。”

“我听见你半夜的叫声了。”Megan咂咂嘴说，“我怀疑它不是因为恐怖电影。”

“闭嘴，Megan！”

“整栋房子都听得见你。”Jeff说。

“哈哈，我不在这里！”Josh打趣道，“我在我自己的家里，安全舒适地离电动兔子们远远的。”

“让我回想起了我整天做爱的日子。”Jeff假装出一副怀旧的表情。

“我们没有整天做爱！”Jensen抗议道。Josh嗤之以鼻。

“只要你晚上睡得好就行，弟弟。”

“相信我，我根本得不到一点儿睡眠。”Jensen眨眨眼拍了拍Jared的屁股。“我要去和妈妈打个招呼。”

Jeff和Josh把注意力集中到了Jared身上，他脸颊开始烧红。“呃，我也是。”Jared赶忙叫道。

“多谢你让我一个人对付他们两个。”Jared在Jensen耳边嘟囔着。

“能看到你这样的表情也是值得了。”

“你算哪门子男朋友。”

Jensen一只手滑下圈住Jared的腰。“你爱我。”

“的确。”

“圣诞快乐！”Donna尖叫道，“我还担心你们两个永远不会起床了。”

“噢妈，他们早就起床了，但是他们在操——”

“Josh Ackles。看好你的嘴！”Donna厉声呵斥道。Josh拉着脸朝Jensen和Jared皱眉，就好像这是他们的错。

“我们能拆我们的礼物了吗？”Mack恳求道，“我想要东西！”

“圣诞节已经彻底变得物质了。”Jared开玩笑地说，“完全关乎礼物。”

“关于你的礼物你可没抱怨过。”Jensen凑上前耳语道。

Jared扯出坏笑。“我可没说物质点不好。而且再说了，那可不是实质的礼物。”

“当我让你尖叫的时候我实在硬的不行。”Jensen如此平静地说着这样的话，就好像他在谈论天气。如果Jared的下体也能平静下来的话。

“礼物！”Mack再次抱怨道。

“好吧，”Sherri让步道，“拆你的礼物。”

Mack和Megan快活地尖叫着赶忙在圣诞树下翻翻找找，把礼物拿出来，大声喊着所属人的名字，然后扔成杂乱无章的一堆。

Jensen面带笑容地摇了摇头，挨着Jared坐到沙发上。“就这样等着？”

“我才不要让自己卷进妹妹和圣诞节的旋风里。”Jared回复道，“我不会打这场仗。”

“哪怕我想拆你送给我的礼物？”Jensen用那双Jared称之为‘雌鹿似的’眼睛看着他。

“这不公平，”Jared嘟囔着。但是他站起身在礼物堆里洗劫扫荡，直到他终于找到一个盒子。“给你。”

Jensen打量着那个盒子。它和椅子差不多高，但是只有一半宽，而且当他摇晃的时候他听不见任何咯咯晃荡声。“你为什么就不能拆开来看呢？”Jared揶揄道。

Jensen瞪了他一眼，小心翼翼地撕开了礼物包装。他掀开盒盖看见的是……

一个巨大的泰迪熊。

“我的上帝，我恨你。”Jensen抱怨道。Jared眯起眼朝他微笑着。“看看它捧着什么。”

Jensen拿过泰迪熊手里握着的小盒子，打开它后看见的了琳琅满目的东西。他的视线首先集中到了角落里的吉他拨片上。“Jay，这棒极了！我很喜欢。”他看着Jared，“你怎么知道的？”

“我们去超市的时候我看到你在盯着它了。你当时决定你已经有足够多的拨片了，但是我想我可以宠坏你。”

Jensen紧紧地拥抱着他。在拨片底下还有一个小小的牛皮本。“那是给你写歌的。”Jared解释道。

“为什么要熊？”Jensen问道，“只要一个小盒子就够了。”

“还记得我们一起去看电影的时候吗？那是六月份的事情了。我们去了百货商店当饭后散步，然后我们路过了一家玩具店，这只大泰迪熊就摆在橱窗里，你笑着说这是最肉麻的东西，但是当我们走进去的时候我看到你抱着它看了眼价格标签。所以我之后又回去买下了它。”

Jensen抬头看着Jared，眼神里充盈的爱意足够将他融化。“你当时就买了？”

“是啊。我很担心如果我第二天不去它就会被买走了。我留着它等圣诞节。”

Jensen钟爱而亲密地抱住Jared。“我爱它。”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Jensen哽咽道，“你要让我哭出来了。”

Jared笑着蹭了蹭Jensen的脖子。而当Jensen环视这个宽敞的家，一颗大到足够砸晕Mack的圣诞树，他的爸爸在和Gerry聊着体育，两位妈妈在八卦，而哥哥们在朝给咯咯笑的妹妹们扔着礼物包装纸，Jensen最终凝视进Jared温暖地榛绿色眼睛。除了他的大脑再一遍一遍地说着“我爱Jared”，还有一个念头划过了Jensen的脑海。

感谢上帝我历史没及格。

 

______________________全文完______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次谢谢所有阅读到这里的人，磨磨蹭蹭了大半年，还认识了陪我翻完最后三分之一的叶娘，这是一段非常美妙的经历XD有机会的话希望能翻译更多可爱的校园小言给大家！


End file.
